


A Home in You

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Implied Sansby, M/M, OT3, Romantic Fluff, Sanscest - Freeform, So Much Aftercare, all the Daddy Kink, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 192,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: An on-going RP between myself and Panty. I write for swapSans (Blue) and she does fellSans (Red). We juggle use of fellPap (Boss) and some other background characters. It's crazy smutty and there is an actual kind of plot because that just makes the porn better. Cover Page: http://68.media.tumblr.com/861ad9c210d8bbff2ad8ba211defee02/tumblr_ogkdzin9UH1u9jm52o1_1280.pngReally the only editing to it is to fix typoes/errors and such. We love comments ~<3Updates on sindays! On HiatusComic is in the works ;3 so keep an eye out.zeryxis.tumblr.com & pantyanarchist.tumblr.com





	1. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to HEAR PANTY read the first chapter, you can do so here ~
> 
> https://youtu.be/ui_vBqTC0l4?t=17639

The bright blue glow faded quickly, leaving the area seemingly darker than it had begun due to the burst of light before. The monster tried to push himself up, but groaned and collapsed further into the snowdrift against the tree, shivering all over. The best he could manage was to hug his ribcage and curl just a bit inward, trying to tuck his knees up but barely shifting them. His chin at least had succeeded in moving, pressing at his clavicle in another bone rattling shiver in the cold silence. Eyes squeezed shut, teeth in a pained grimace, he whimpered to himself as a blast of cold snow draped over his bones. But inside that bitter cold, a feverish line of heat strung itself through him, and right now, he couldn't tell which was worse. Another dim flicker lit the form for a moment, then dulled to match the night.

He grumbled as he walked through this stupid snow storm, kicking a pile and nearly falling over on his face. Stupid Boss and his stupid fucking pride. " _mehmehmeh_ yer so lazy sans! why don't you move more? the human isn't going to walk right up to you and say 'catch me!'..." He smirked at his impersonation. He was getting better at that stupid high pitch. The bright blue glow in the darkness derailed his train of thought as he squinted, shrinking into his coat a bit before he started moving towards it, sweat already starting to bead on his forehead. This couldn't be good... "y-yo! who's out there?" He stopped and listened, waiting for any noise... then he started forwards again as it dimmed down into nothingness. Fuck, this is what he got for getting off his lazy ass. Weird ass lights in the dark during a snowstorm. This is how he was gonna die. And he was gonna haunt the absolute shit out of Papyrus. His spaghetti would be forever overcooked with burnt meatballs, the bastard. He saw what looked like an extra lumpy snowdrift against the tree, but had that funny feeling that it wasn't just snow... In the blink of an eye he was off to the side of the drift in the shadows, quietly peering over to see what or who it was. His breath hitched as he heard a whimper, the light brightening his features for a moment. Holy.... this was some fucked up funhouse mirror shit right here... Sockets widened as he finally stepped closer. It looks just like him... if he y'know, bathed and dressed like a dingus. 'h-hey, kid... you alright?' Fuck, he looked like he was gonna freeze to death... He couldn't just let some clone of himself freeze, right? With a soft groan he removed his jacket and leaned down slowly, carefully moving the other as he draped his heavy coat over him, his residual warmth already heating it. 'hey, buddy. are ya with me? imma... imma get you somewhere warm, alright?' He moved to pick him up, oh so slowly, making sure he wasn't gonna have to fight.

He felt the presence of another monster's magic, but was just too cold-numbed to move himself. Another pale flicker of blue emanated from his weakly pulsing soul at the voice, trying hard to open his eyes to at least give them that much of a reaction, but everything just felt like it was locked in place. Even when he shivered violently, body rattling against itself as the cold still couldn't quench that searing ache deep in his marrow. He could feel the heavy coat, only just barely, and the body heat from the monster that was helping him. He wanted to respond to the hazy, muddled voice, but he couldn't summon the energy for it. He did give another whimper, slightly pitched in pain, as he was moved, but didn't struggle. How could he? The skeleton could tell someone was trying to get him out of danger, his soul giving a barely-there glow, guttering tiredly. The arms felt stronger than his, and he thought perhaps it was his brother, but the voice was different, and he couldn't tell what was going on around him, just that he'd been bundled up and was being carried. He could feel the pain in his chin and clavicle from how they'd been knocking against each other, and it was some relief in his mind that he could feel something besides hot and cold. He let that keep him going until he blacked out completely.

He got one arm beneath bony thighs and another behind his back as he lifted him with a grunt, those eyes glowing a bit as he shook from the cold and effort. Thank fuck for teleporting powers! With another grunt he dropped the other on the bed a little less gently than intended. 'aw geez, kid. don't die on me, okay?' He brought a hand up to brush over that snow-covered skull, dusting him off before looking around and dragging a blanket out from the corner of that disgusting room. It looked... like it could use a few good washings, but right now it was a warm thing and was going over this little popsicle before he covered his (already super dirty bed) in dust. Once the blanket it was settled he looked around and started grabbing various articles of clothing he had lying around, piling them up over the blanket. He was gonna get this lil freakshow toasty warm in no time! Once it looked like a lumpy laundry pile had invaded his bed he gave a satisfied nod and sat down near Blue's head, putting both hands on his face as he looked him over. 'eeeeey! you in there, buddy?'

His head was pounding, and he felt a lot of heavy, warm weight over top of him. Giving a light groan, he tried to move, and did just a little bit, but whatever it was piled on top of him was keeping him still. He whimpered slightly as the retreating cold was making the burning in his bones flare up, and somehow he almost wished he could cool back off. However, he - _could_ \- open his eyes, which he did. The blue pinpricks of light wavered blearily, but slowly gained size and focus as he came to, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't really recognize it, but also he did. He chalked it up to having been freezing half to death only a short while ago. He realized there were hands on his face, and where the other bone met that of his skull, it made the fierce warmth surge up harder, as if attracted to the tactile sensation. "H-hey..." he managed to mumble, his voice feeling cloudy and woozy. He couldn't quite make out as much as he thought, everything in a sort of grey, blurry haze around him. He at least now figured the weight holding him down was blankets, since he felt like he was burning up now.

Holy shit, he was moving! Thank Asgore! And he even spoke~! He let out a deeply relieved sigh, his body doubling over and causing his forehead to rest against the others. 'thank the fuckin' stars. I thought you was a goner for sure, kid.' He lifted his head back up and gave him and awkward, toothy smile. 'the fuck were you doin' out in the middle of the fuckin woods at night? in a fuckin' snowstorm?! are ya stupid??' He gave him an assessing glare, tipping his head back and forth before he let him go and crawled further up onto the bed. 'how're ya feelin'? still cold?'

The voice was distinctly unfamiliar, and while usually he'd be a little more wary, considering this monster had helped him, he just relaxed deeper against the mattress he knew himself to be on. The forehead on his again brought up that flare of prickling warmth, but he just groaned a little at it. Probably just the residual effect of warming up from freezing, he figured. He missed most of what the other monster looked like, still having trouble focusing his vision, but he did manage to talk again, weakly. "Dunno. Jus... was there." He shook his head at the question, leaning his head back against the bedding. "N-no... kinda hot."

'eh? shit... sorry.' He got up on his knees and moved over to start pushing the clothing off of the resting figure and onto the floor until all that was left was the blanket of questionable condition. 'there we go. 'sat better?' He leaned back against the wall next to him and reached into his pocket, fishing out a pack of smokes and popping one into his mouth before lighting it up. Boss was gonna flip the fuck out if he came home to this mess, but... he couldn't just let the kid freeze to death! As fucked up and, let's be honest, occasionally suicidal as he was... he couldn't stand the thought of seeing someone like him... He shuddered at the thought and took a long drag off his cancer stick.

The shift of weight off his chest did help a little, the outside warmth steadying to a comfortable level, but now he could feel the hot lines of discomfort in his marrow were the majority of his problem. Trying to shift, he did get his hand up to his face, rubbing at his eye sockets to try to get him able to focus better. From under the blanket, a soft little glow of blue could be seen, thrumming gently. At least he knew he wasn't going to end up with his soul turned dark and bones dusted. He gave a whimper, both at the painful warmth running in him, and the thought of dying. He heard the sound of the lighter, and the scent of cigarette smoke. Turning his head upward, he tried to look for the glowing ember of the cigarette tip, since it'd be in someone's mouth if lit. He did see the bright white-red glow of the lit stick, but apart from that he hardly could make out anything but grayish-hued colors and shapes. He blinked, trying again. "Can't... see too well." he mumbled, not sure if perhaps it was from being out in that weather and it would take time to adjust back to normal. He'd never been that cold in his life, so he didn't know.

He let a cloud of smoke roll from between those sharp teeth before he scooted a bit further down towards his head again, propping his hands on his knees as he bent over, his face barely a foot form the other's now. 's'at right? how'sis then?' He spoke with that cigarette still firmly clenched between his teeth an amused grin spreading across them now that he knew the kid was going to survive. 'so ya don' remember how ya got inta tha woods? tha's fuckin' weird. I ain't ever seen ya around Snowdin before, where ya from?' He looked that face over a bit more closely, taking in every minute detail. This was just too fuckin' weird and making him awful suspicious.

This close, he could make out most of the features of the other skeleton - he could tell now from the smoothness of the skull plus the dark spots where the red-lighted eyesockets where, and from remembering the fingers that had held his face earlier. As he scanned over a bit at a time, he felt his own eyes widening. "Y-you look like me!" he managed to choke out, almost but not quite able to move in surprise. He was still too weak to do much of anything. 

He busted out laughing, hands clutching his sides as he shook, before the cig fell from his mouth onto his leg, making him hiss. 'ah, shit!' he picked it up and rubbed at the lightly toasted spot before going back to chuckling at the other with a smirk. 'freaky shit, right? who the fuck - _are _\- you?' He put out what was left of the cig on his wall before tossing it onto the floor, having suddenly lost his taste for the thing.__

The laughter wasn't expected, but he was still too caught up in the confusion of the situation to comment. He'd been saved by a skeleton who looked a lot like himself, from what he could tell. At least mostly, facially. He couldn't see well otherwise, but he looked like the rest of him was built differently, not tall and lanky like his brother, it was still the same general overall - _shape_ \- but... stockier? Maybe a little wider? He couldn't tell for sure, especially with his vision blurred like it was. The voice was definitely a lot like his, but deeper, sharper, with that slight rasp that Papy had from smoking. The ember of the cigarette disappeared, so everything was starting to muddle again, and he didn't have the point of light to direct his focus. "Um... S-sans." he replied weakly, looking down at the soft blue glow of his soul. It was a little stronger, maybe. But nothing near normal. Flinching, he felt another shock of hot rush across him, like having boiling water poured over his head. "Ah-" he groaned, starting to feel it making a haze in his mind, but tried shaking his head to clear it. At least he wasn't shivering so bad anymore. 

Those eyes narrowed once again. What game was this kid playing? Looking like him was one thing... but using his name? 'fuck off... who the fuck set you up for this, huh? the fuck is this shit?' His amusement was quickly being replaced by confusion and anger and he reached down to pull away the blanket and grip the other's shirt, jerking him up until they were face to face, those red eyes glowing menacingly. 'what the fuck are you playin' at, pal?' A low growl rumbled through him, making his whole body shake.

Hanging limply from his shirt, he shook his head, the bright glow of red showing making him shiver harder. It also made that searing heat flare up again, cringing as he gritted his teeth. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, I swear."

'same fuckin' face. same fuckin' name. this ain't no goddamn coincidence!' he threw him back down against the bed and crawled over him, sitting on his stomach as he pinned him down. 'you gonna start talkin'? or am I gonna hafta - _make _\- you talk?' A wicked grin spread across that face as he looked down at his sickly other self.__

He didn't quite understand the other - and definitely larger - skeleton's anger, but was putting it together as he demanded answers. He winced as his weight pressed against him, and brought a rush of heat to his middle, centered right where the red-eyed other Sans was seated. He couldn't quite see the grin, but somehow the tone of voice clued him in to the other having some kind of smile. He shivered, bones clacking as he shook his head as quickly as he could manage without making himself dizzy. "I-I've been like this all my life!" 

This was.... just too fuckin' weird. It really didn't seem like this kid was lying, but what then? 'where the fuck did you come from?' He sat back a bit, a small shiver running up his spine. Something... something was making his cheeks flush a soft red, but he honestly wasn't sure what. Was the kid overheating after almost freezing to death? He turned, his body shifting as he flipped the blanket off the bed and looked him over again, searching for anything off. 'are you....' Fuck he was just threatening the kid, why the hell did he even care. 'are you alright?'

"Snowdin," he squeaked in response, cringing down slightly as that heat kept building. Ugh, was it from him being so cold earlier? Was his body overcompensating for nearly becoming ice? He felt the blanket pulled off him, but that didn't relieve a lick of warmth, if anything I made him feel like, now that it wasn't contained by the thick fabric, it was leaping off him in waves, and he shivered, his knees wanting to pull up and tuck himself into a ball but he still didn't have the strength for it, instead just clenching his fingers and teeth, feeling his fangs sliding unbidden out of their sockets. He couldn't remember the last time they'd done that. "H-hot."

'....fuck.... fuckfuckfuck.' He fell back a bit, a hand on his face and that tailbone now nestled between the other's thighs as a million thoughts raced through his head. This wasn't right at all... that flash... what had that been? Was this... was this actually him, just... from... some weird alternate fucking universe? He groaned as he felt a migraine beginning to pick at his skull like some child bearing a knife to his head. 'hnnnngh... hot? fuck, can skeletons even get fevers?' He was pretty sure he knew the answer to that one, but fuck, here was some freaky clone of himself laying on his bed. Anything was possible at this point.

"I-I dunno," the blue skeleton stammered, then bit at his mouth as the larger monster sat down, the focus of heat following to pool in his pelvis, making him groan and start lightly panting, "n-never had one before..." he managed to say, and involuntarily twitched one femur closer to the other Sans, the bone-clack connection making him gasp, barely sitting up, supported unsteadily by his elbows. He felt a rush of fire jolt across him, making him shiver and gasp again, arching slightly. Too weak to move much, he thought, glad that at least he wasn't going to shake apart. Didn't have the energy to. But as he kept just sitting there, he could at least see a little bit better. He could distinguish the slightly grayer tone of the larger skeleton's skull, and the glint of gold at one side of his mouth. The angles of his teeth showing that he kept all his fangs bared, or at least right now. Maybe from having been mad and just not having bothered to retract them. He groaned again, wanting so bad for ...something. He couldn't place it, but it was really starting to make his head swim.

Brow bones pressed in at the kid's odd behavior, giving him another once-over as slowly but surely the pieces started fitting together. As if this night hadn't been weird enough... His shoulders shook in a laugh as he leaned down, face coming close again as he took in a deep breath, almost tasting it on him. 'hey, uh... kid... you, uh... you ain't in heat are ya?' Brow bones now rose up his head with a look of utter amusement on his face. Maybe after all those times of being told to go fuck himself one of 'em actually caused a rip in time and space to make it happen. He snorted at the thought.

"What?" he peeped. He certainly felt really hot, but what did the other skeleton mean? He shifted his shoulders in a meek shrug, almost cringing back from the closer face. Now everything was getting hotter, like he'd been set on fire, with the larger monster closer to him. But he focused a little more on those clearer-to-see fangs, close enough they could probably kiss. His face flushed at the thought, no idea why it had jumped in his head. He turned away a little, looking at his radius and ulna against the shaded bed. Huh, he must've lost one of his gloves, he thought to himself, then looked back up at the sound of the snort, and amused expression had him flush brighter, his soul fluttering slightly.

Okay, this kid looked innocent enough, sure but... 'come on... you do know what, uh... what going into heat is right? this... isn't your first one?' The way he was acting, that had to be it, it was the most obvious explanation. He noticed the inspection of his face and the red on his cheeks grew a little brighter as he let his own eyes wander... and then the other was blushing and holy hell why was he so cute? Was - _he _\- this cute? There was no fucking way. Wait. Shit. Why was he even thinking this? This-this-this was some weird other version of himself! How fucked up was this night gonna get before he called it quits? He took a deep breath and let it out slow before reaching a hand up and placing it over the other's soul. 'h-how does this feel?'__

Kind of not listening, he just watched was the other skeleton talked, the glint of his fang was kind of pretty. He put a palm to his brow, rubbing a bit as he tried to focus and actually listen, but by the time he'd tried that, the other Sans had stopped talking and was looking at him with a curiously pleasant expression in his bright red eyelights. He kinda liked that look, maybe. He wasn't sure why. He heard the deep breath, but not what was said as the hand pressed over his soul, his entire body seizing up with a gasp, eyes widening, and NOW he could see clearly, but it didn't matter. He was burning up and it was pressing out harder at that taloned hand and he didn't know if he didn't like the sensation. It hurt but a... good hurt? Like the burn of exhaustion after training. He barely heard the little moan he made as the heat pulsed slightly, blushing hard as he realized. "U-um..." he stammered out, unable to look away from the twin red lights.

That hand gripped against his shirt as he heard that little moan, his own body tensing against the little one beneath him, giving an involuntary grin. 'fffff-fuck.' This kid was so far gone there was no use talking to him and the looks on his face. Sweet Asgore, those looks. He shuddered as he found himself gripping the shirt even tighter, tugging it closer to his body to pull the other in while he leaned. He was so fucking close he could feel the other's breath against those sharp teeth. 'y-you.... still with me, kid?' He hesitated just long enough to chicken out, though his hold didn't release, his body didn't move, held stiffly on top of the kid as his mind started racing, then slowly but surely became a bit foggier, those sockets going half-lidded as he found his eyes suddenly focused on nothing but those smooth teeth in front of him.

"Y-yeah," he replied in a tiny voice, but being pulled closer had him more focused on the hue of the other's eyes, they were prolly the reddest red he'd ever seen. The close, larger body had him shifting a little closer, the hand that had been rubbing his brow lightly moving to brush a fingertip against the side of his skull. It was rough, he could tell before he'd felt it, but it wasn't an unpleasant roughness. He could feel every point of actual contact between them like a searing brand, and he panted slightly as it kept building up. Gulping slightly, he looked at the hooded gaze and felt an electric shock go up his spine, his head going minutely closer to the fangs in front of him.

His sockets screwed shut at the contact on his skull. Fuck, it felt good. Like fire and silk and it had his hips pressing pointedly into the other as he felt little beads of sweat forming on his skull and rolling down, that will to not cross a certain line crumbling to dust around him. 'fuck, kid....' Those sockets shot open once again as he grinned, his voice a little more strained than before. 'why'd ya have to be so fuckin' cute?' He let out a growl as he pushed himself forward, pressing fangs to teeth and ribs to ribs, making as much contact with his body as he could as he felt that searing heat roll through him, making his whole body tremble at the sensation.

He moaned as the hips pressed at him, his own arching up to meet the contact, shuddering as he felt it make that burning heat turn into something satisfying, and his breath caught at the growl. The sudden, rough contact had him moan harder into the fangs, despite his trembling, his arms shot to hug around the other's neck, one hand splayed on the back of his skull and the other gripping at his shoulderblade. For a few moments, he panted under the skeleton kiss, then leaned into it, pressing back up and wriggling just enough to make the spots that touched and rubbed spark in that sweet heat. He felt everything seem to grow more comfortable, the fire from before no longer searing, but warming. Drawing him into the sensation and letting all the little bits of pleasure start to push at him. The tremble of the larger skeleton increased it, and he whined lightly as his hips rolled slightly up against the other's.

The hand gripping his shirt flattened against him and pushed him down, letting his own body follow him down to the bed, those hips finding a steady rhythm as bone pressed into bone, making the heat in his own body steadily rise as the others cooled down until they were nearing that same level. 'fuckin' stars, blue....' He moaned against those teeth and let that fat red tongue slide out of his mouth, licking and pressing against his counterparts, absolutely begging for entrance as that pressing hand slowly started sliding down the other skeleton's body, letting his fingers catch on every rib through the fabric of his shirt until he got to the hem and slid it up under. Clawed tips grazed gently against the edge of his spine before dipping down between the vertebrae, pressing in teasingly before clawing up another link, slowly working his way up.

" _Ha-hahh_ ," he panted as the other loosed his mouth long enough to talk, the color-themed nickname making him flush, but in a nicely dizzying way. The red tongue was allowed in, and he swallowed slightly, sort of a suckle on the ecto-construct, before forming a smaller one of his own, whining into the curling magic as their hips ground against each other. Still a little weak from his time out in the snow, but he felt himself steadily recovering the more the larger male touched him. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, leaning back as he got snagged just a little, gasping at the fingers lightly scratching over his vertebrae, arching into the fingers. "M-more, please," he panted, freeing himself from the shirt to grasp at the other's cheekbones, going back into another tongue-twisting kiss as he shuddered under the treatment. He felt everything pulsing in time with the sound of their bones rubbing, and was nearly breathless with every motion. 

Those hips pressed firmly into the other as his tongue was suckled, letting out a needy whine before he felt another tongue dancing with his own, his grinding getting rougher as he explored that mouth so greedily. He huffed and groaned as the shirt removal broke their contact, but the sound of that sweet voice had him grinning again, his hand curling around that spine, pressing his palm down firmly down as it slid up into his ribcage, coming uncomfortably close to the other's soul before he slowly started sliding it back down, letting his fingers catch between every link as he was pulled into another kiss, a deep moan filling the other's mouth, followed closely by his tongue. Slowly everything began falling into a rhythm. Those hips grinding, that hand sliding up and down, that tongue twirling and dancing in his mouth... all at a tantalizing pace. It wasn't long before he let out another groan, feeling that heated magic pooling in his shorts, the sound of bone scraping bone becoming less apparent as something else took its place.

His panting was giving him a heady sensation in his skull, kind of cloudy and dazed, the tongue exploring his mouth making it build even stronger as he bucked against the other's hip, feeling the hard bone replaced with something not quite as hard, but still feeling really nice to rub against. His pelvis rocked up and down, panting and moaning as he gripped his heavier shoulders in his smooth fingers, tightening his grip as the heat built up and started to almost hurt again, wrapping him in a mix of pleasure and pain. The hand pumping at his spine had him break from the kisses to put his mouth against his collarbone, panting and moaning into the solid bone. He found his voice, stammering shyly. "W-what should I do?" 

He focused on his breathing as the kiss was broken, his head absently rolling to the side as Blue put his mouth on that sensitive collarbone. His breathing... it was going faster than everything else... and his body started trying to match it before he heard those words and for a moment everything stopped. Something in him clicked and a sound that could only be described as predatory rumbled in his chest as he leaned down, those teeth coming close to his ear hole as his words came out in a deep growl. 'touch me.' He turned his head and let the tip of his tongue run along the edge of the other's jaw before trailing over his neck, using his body to push Blue's head back against the bed before leaning up, looking at him in a lust-filled haze before he quickly claimed the other's mouth with his own once again.

The primal noise had him shiver instinctively - why, he didn't know, but oh it sounded - _good_ -. Like something he'd want to keep hearing even if it did sound a little frightening too. The look, too, was something that rushed along the warmth in his being, panting hard at the tingle that had stayed behind after the lick, enjoyable, exciting... the mouth claiming him again as he squeaked a little, hands trembling as he let his fingertips copy what the larger had done before, pulling at clothing, gripping it tightly before searching for ribs, fingers gently curling to hold at them. He moved carefully, unsure, but trying to repeat what he'd done. He fumbled as his hand was at a vertebrae, pressing into the disc between two of them, breaking the kiss just enough to ask. "O-ok?" his tone just oozing with horny but unsure eagerness.

His body arched and writhed with the touches... so good. His breath got heavier in that kiss, those eager, inexperienced hands driving him absolutely mad. He caught the other's tongue in those sharp teeth, holding it there as he grabbed those hands with his own. He slowly let that blue tongue slide out to freedom as his body slid back, adjusting himself so he was sitting with that aching bulge cradled just right against the other's pelvis, letting his body roll smoothly against the other as he pressed one hand to his ribs and brought the other to his mouth. He slipped a couple of fingers between his fangs and let his tongue curl and slide around them, coating them in wet magic before he moved down and kissed his palm. Then that tongue was at his wrist, wriggling into every nook and cranny before he let his teeth gently graze the sensitive area, giving him a firm bite as he pressed that hardened magic down into him with a deep groan. Finally he let the other's hands go to wander as he pleased, his own hands getting to work to remove his sweater, those crimson eyes staring down at Blue's face as he worked it slowly off his body, revealing those thick and heavily marked ribs. He tossed the sweater roughly aside and bit into his lower "lip", reaching back with one hand to playfully trail a finger over that sensitive pelvis, the husky voice rolling from his mouth like smoke. 'you're doin' great, kid.'

His tongue barely fought as it was trapped in the teeth, groaning in enjoyment at the light pressure, then the blue magic retreated as it was released, licking his own exposed fangs a little, remembering they were still there. His fingers shivered inside the mouth, practically burning with the feel of the other's magic and teeth. He gasped into a heady moan at the bite, the tone sharp and bellish, but clearly not pained. As the scarred marks were exposed, his fingers itched to touch them, and he let them - the gently tapered, rounded tips running along the deeper gouges and healed cracks, even as he breathed heavily at the finger along his burning pelvis. He pulled himself up with the ribs as support, leaning up as best he could to clack a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw, eyelights in soft little heart shapes for just a moment before he closed them and carefully nibbled at a rounded curve of a rib with a soft whimper. His hands moved along his spine, finding a few deeper notches and rubbing the dinged ridges before shakily lowering towards the front of his pelvis. "R-red... c-can I..."

His body tensed at the pressure of his ribs being used as support, pressing his fingers more harshly against that pelvis in retaliation until that kiss was pressed to his chin turning a rather affectionate smile down at him and catching sight of those heart-shaped eyes. His face lit up as his breath caught in his chest. Holyfuckingshit so cute! His grin got a bit goofy with the aftershock of such an expression, keeping it as he let out an almost giggly moan at the nibbling of his sensitive ribs. A deep breath escaped him, letting his body curve into those spinal strokings all the attention to his body making his shorts uncomfortably damp... and then that soft, round little hand was reaching closer. He could feel that hardened length twitch in anticipation and the little nickname... it was just overkill. He slid a hand up along that squishy round cheek and pulled him up for a tender kiss, letting a soft breath escape him as he pulled back. 'aw fuck, blue... you can do whateva ya want ta me.'

The soft kiss helped him feel like he was going the right way, the words even more assuring. One hand still at Red's spine, he slipped his fingers up the illiac crest, along to the hem of the shorts, seeing the bright red glow under the dark fabrics. He bit his lower teeth with a flush, eyes practically trained on his goal as he shakily pushed at the shorts, revealing the erect length. He gasped slightly, then whined harder, leaning his brow against the scarred ribs shyly, eyes hooding shut as his finger trailed up the smooth ecto-cock. He whined harder, hips shifting before his tongue curled around the nearest rib, nibbling just a little again as his palm smoothed over the shaft. He felt like he was being immersed in a pleasantly warm bath, every bone practically singing in excitement, and he struggled to find his voice again. "C-can... can I... have more?" he stammered, his eyes still shut in inexperienced bashfulness at his own question.

He watched the way he looked at it. The way he whined and hid so shyly against those ribs. The grin on his face was absolutely mad with lust. He could just eat this blueberry all up. He shuddered at the light touches and wrapped his arms tightly around Blue, his body writhing as he let him get a feel for it, that dick twitching and throbbing beneath his hand. And then those magic words... he wanted more. Fuck, he wanted to give him all of it. His hands came around to grab his shoulders, shoving him down roughly before he grabbed his wrists, pinning them down above his head as he shifted his legs, working those shorts further down. His breath was hot and heavy as he brought his mouth to the other's neck, that dripping cock rubbing against the bared bone of his pelvis. 'you want me ta - _fuck_ \- ya? is that it? you want me to fill ya full of this fat cock, ya dirty lil squirt? huh?' he pressed himself in roughly, groaning deeply at the contact before leaning up to look at that face, his tongue running over his teeth as that gruff voice growled. 'come on, blue... tell Daddy whatcha - _really_ \- want.'

Yelping a little at being forced back down, his eyes flickered slightly in worry he'd done something wrong, but as the larger skeleton pressed at him physically and verbally, his soul pounded in his chest and the heat pounded everywhere else, right down to his shivering, aching hips. The voice made him moan bellishly again, soft and ringing as he felt a slick trail of drool fall from between his fangs, his face painted as bright as his soul. The hot breath on his neck, the rubbing cock, the pressure, the heat, that - _voice _-, his eyes rolled back for a moment before he gulped, trying to keep a hold on his voice. He stammered just quivering sounds and not-quite words for a little, then they became coherent. "P-please... please d-daddy... I.... want it so bad. I want..." his voice broke in another moan as he heard his own begging voice, wanting to hear the viciously predatory, erotic growl that the other made instead. He liked those sooo much. But he babbled another whine. "Daddy I need your cock filling me up!"__

His wish was granted as those begging words rolled through him, feeling like a physical wave of pleasure that caressed his every bone with that silky searing heat, that dangerous growl rolling out with his tongue as it licked over his throat. One hand released a wrist and dropped down, roughly groping at the bone between his legs. 'then give Daddy somethin' nice and tight ta fuck, babydoll.' His teeth grazed against the bone of his throat, letting them wrap around possessively before he pulled back and looked into that face. It had changed. The playful teasing replaced by a commanding desire, those cheeks lightly dusted and those lids barely open, the red light within them an almost cat-like slit.

The hand at his pelvis met just bone only for a moment as a smooth blue mound formed, shivering at the touch of his talons and shakily shifting his femurs a little apart at the possessive bite. The slitted eyes kept his gaze, that dangerously commanding look making him pant harder, eyelights going heartshaped again as it made him hot with desire for what he'd begged for. His fingers curled along with his toes, smiling what could be called coyly, though even he didn't realize it. "All for you, Daddy..." he murmured quietly, voice shivering almost as much as his body. 

He let those fingers slide against that newly formed mound, rubbing outside those lips, pressing them down, pinching them together, then sliding his fingers between them and spreading, his tongue grazing over his own teeth hungrily as he let a single finger slide in, feeling that tight warmth wrap around him. He slipped it in and out to the second knuckle, teasing him with so little stimulation in what he knew had to be a tortuously achy hole. When he was satisfied with that little bit of sadism he brought the finger up to his mouth, suckling it clean before he slid that hand behind Blue's lower back, shifting him up just a bit as he returned the coy little smile. 'all for me...' He pressed the head of his cock against that tight little hole, shifting his hips and sliding it back before pushing it again, that length getting slicker with each stroke. His body shuddered as he worked himself further in. 'ah f-fuck, blue... you ffffeel so good on Daddy's cock.' He let out a shaky breath as he watched that face, those little heart-shaped eyes making him let out an almost possessive growl. 'allll mine.' With a hard thrust he pushed himself completely inside of Blue, letting himself linger and enjoy that intense warmth enveloping him and making that ugly soul glow bright.

His hips rocked his magic up against the teasing fingers, making little mewling noises with each electric touch, giving a clear moan at the fingering, panting and trying to arch up into the motions, eyes fluttering between clenched in pleasure and wide in excitement, continually focusing on the red monster he was handing himself over to. The finger he'd been toying in him with going in Red's mouth gave him a naughty little thrill, eyes glazing slightly in lust as he shifted as directed, panting little ringing noises as the head of the thick cock eased into him, gripping hard at the mattress with slender fingers. He could feel every bit of the thick cock spreading him, filling him with each thrust, deeper into his pussy as he weakly tried to work into the rhythm, panting as little blue tears formed at his eyes, trailing lightly down his cheeks at the final hard thrust to hilt him fully. His vagina clamped around the welcome intrusion, rippling and quivering in pleasure. "D-daddy... so... big... " he panted, tears still trickling, but slowly, "your cock's so good," he breathed, having a hard time concentrating on being any better at what he was saying. He knew he was just repeating what was said to him, but it didn't make it any less true. He rocked his hips just a little, panting. "Daddy." 

'Tha's right, baby Blue, just keep sayin' my name.' He purred his words teasingly against the other's mouth, letting his hips move slowly, spreading and stretching him and enjoying the feel of every inch tightening and twitching against that sensitive member. 'ffffuuuuck baby, I ain't ever felt anythin' so good... so fuckin' tight. so wet. you're really fuckin' lovin' this, aren't you... dirty lil slut.' He snickered as he gave a hard thrust into him, grunting against the sensation before he brought his mouth up to those cheeks, gently kissing away his tears. With another guttural growl he picked up the pace, bringing his other hand behind Blue's shoulder blades, bracing himself on the bed as he arched his large body over the other's smaller frame, the leverage letting him work himself deeper into that those tight folds, his breath getting heavier as his thrusts got harder and more insistent, his entire body tingling with pleasure as he felt that magic beginning to build up within him.

"Daddy," he breathed at the purr against his mouth, chaining into a deepening gasp from breath at the slow arching, his breath quickening into little short moans, his soul practically slamming up against his ribs as his body moved into the other's hips. The kisses at his tears only left room for a fresh wash of pleasured crying, the growl turning him into even more of a needing slut for the larger monster, the deeper thrusts drawing more, longer moans and gasps out of him, trying to keep up but barely able to learn that quite yet. He felt his pussy tightening with heat and the thick cock pounding into him with animal fervor, then it tightened even more when just the right spot was stuck, giving a strangled "Daddy!" and bucking on his cock at it. He cried harder, his breaths quick and strained in pleasure, likely his throat was going to be rough and raw later. But for now, he was glad to just have that burning drive being treated, especially with the red skeleton claiming him. "Daddy... daddy I'm so... hot... daddy..." 

The twitching and the cries of pleasure gave him all the indication he needed and he went for that sweet spot again and again, his heavy panting breath washing over the other's collarbone before he gave a deep growl and bit into the bone, his arms tightening around that little frame as he bucked his hips against that sweet blue pussy, nearly crying himself at how fucking good it was. 'ah fuck, baby..... Daddy-.... Daddy's gonna cum! _Hnnnn_ ~ Daddy's gonna fill ya up, baby, ya ready?' He ran his tongue over that bite with an almost whining moan as he pumped harder into his little blue fucktoy, his whole body aching for release.

The bite had another dose of tears rolling over his face, but he moaned all the harder, hips rising to meet the fevered thrusts as he felt himself tightening more around that hefty cock, making every thrust and draw even better, hitting the spot that made him want to scream. He felt himself growing taut, body shivering but locking in place as he heard the larger monster, the tongue on his bite giving him his voice again. "Give me all of it Daddy... fuck please! Daddy!" he cried out, that tight feeling snapping as he squeezed down, legs pulling at the larger hips to pull him harder into himself, his pussy dragging at the thick red cock inside it, ready to milk it for all he could take.

He let out a choked yell at the begging, that cock expanding inside of him before he let loose that hot load of sticky magic, filling that blue hole until it was spilling out with his continued thrusts, teeth finding that mark once again as he got to the end of that release, hips still rocking slowly as he growled and gripped tight against that little body like he was the only thing keeping him on the bed. His entire body twitched at the slow strokes he let himself enjoy, making sure he did indeed give this sweet baby all that hot milk before he slipped out, that red magic dissipating as his entire body slumped on top of the other, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. 'holy....fuck.... I dunno where you came from... or how you got here... but i'm fuckin' keepin ya.'

Panting as he slumped down weakly on the bed, he felt the trickling of magic still filling him up, though the raging heat of earlier was now just a gentle warm trickle along him, satiated for now. He closed his eyes, rubbing with one shaky palm to wipe away some of the blue tears, catching his breath in slow gasps. The second bite had felt even better than the first from the rush of ecstasy that had been flooding him along with Red's copious release. He chuckled softly, a tiny smile on his features as he slid the hand away, looking at the panting monster. "Okay," he said tiredly, nuzzling a gentle kiss to the skull.

He was practically purring at the agreement and the affection that followed, moving his head to catch that mouth before it could get away, giving him a gentle little skelekiss before he rolled off to the side, arms still loosely wrapped around him as he looked him over. He nuzzled his face up into a soft cheek as he spoke with a soft tone, one hand gently stroking against his ribs. 'feelin' better my lil blueberry popsicle?' He chuckled as he lifted his head up to look at his face for a moment, those red lights reflecting the little hearts for a change.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed softly, eyelights matching in shape for a bit as he blushed, "though...didn't think... my first time I'd be that... um.." he flushed, looking down and wriggling in the embrace in embarrassment. He cuddled closer against that scarred ribcage, nuzzling soft kisses and looking up after a little bit. "T-though... I'm still a little warm." he commented, feeling the burn starting to try arching up again despite his current exhaustion. He felt like he could fall asleep, but for that warming irritation in his bones. 

He grinned and pulled a sheet over the two of them, shutting his sockets as he got cozy against the other. 'heh, first time... you sure that was your first? you were, uh... heh.' He nuzzled his teeth against the other's skull as he hugged him close, draping a leg over the other's hip as he felt the exhaustion taking over. 'yer gonna have to let Daddy rest a bit, kiddo. it's been a hell of a long day and ya sucked what lil energy I had right outta me.' He snickered and brought a hand up, stroking the back of that sweet little skull tenderly.

Blue hummed softly again at the stroking, a little worried it'd flare his heat back up, now that he knew what had been going on, but it seemed at least for now it would let him rest. He nodded against the ribs and hand, smiling as he felt his own energy, which had been barely any to start with, was pulling him to sleep too. "Okay," he murmured, already half dozing.


	2. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey wake up! It's the second chapter~!  
> Boss is here!  
> This is the end of the first day, actually. Found Blue early in the day and napped right through lunch!
> 
> The info in the first chapter is a tad contradictory to this since it says night somewhere but not gonna edit that heavily for a slight detail that gets overridden by the continuation. Apologies for any confusion, however.

Stirring a little, he groaned, then regretted it as his throat hurt a little. Rubbing his brow against the heavily scarred ribs, he tried to will himself back to sleep, but as his consciousness grew, so did that shivery hot feeling in his body. He whimpered, which didn't hurt his throat quite as much, hips shifting slightly as he felt the residue of earlier pounding in a dull, delicious ache in his pelvis and lower spine. His teeth lightly began nibbling, fingers clinging to the larger skeleton as his hip rubbed up against the other's in a gentle, but shivering, needy rocking. 

He let out a groan of his own, arms tightening around that little body as he enjoyed the most restful sleep he'd had in ages. The nibbles made him twitch a bit, though he didn't seem to want to wake up again anytime soon, even if that scarred body was eager enough without him, his soul glowing softly as well as a hint of magic down below.

The increased embrace had him mewl softly through his teeth as the glow had him look down at their meeting pelvises, the magic hint making him blush before looking back up to tip a kiss to the broad jawline, hand straying gently down the ribs, to the spine, and slowly inching further down, starting to pant a little as he felt his heat trying to flare up harder, starting to hurt just a little.

All the attention was making his dreams get awfully interesting. He couldn't even remember having a dream that wasn't terrifying. But this one... it was making him all kinds of hot and bothered and with a soft grunt he rolled his hips forwards towards the wandering touch, his own hands gripping the back of Blue's ribs.

The rolling hips had him gasp as they clinked against his heated own, fingers tightening in place as he panted heatedly on the ribs, leaving a slight mist behind. Wriggling closer, he blushed as his soft blue tongue dragged along the marred sternum, trying to shift the thigh off his hip to rub harder at their hips. The heat was flaring up badly, making his bones click together even as he shyly humped at the sleeping form.

His leg lifted up to hook a knee on Blue's hip, letting his own roll in as his body curled over the smaller form, teeth clanking softly against the other's skull as he panted, his sleepy voice coming out in a gentle groan. 'f-....fffffuck, Boss....' That hot breath continued to wash over him as his body rocked and rolled into the other, the magic between his legs taking on a more solid form.

Blue looked curiously at the comment, face flushing with wide, bright eyes. As the length grew more solid, feeling it against his pubis has him groan softly, rubbing harder as his hand gripped around the shaft and lightly pumped at it. His own breath came in shorter gasps now, and he managed to slip further down, teeth clacking on the vertebrae as he went, then blushingly left a skelekiss to the tip of the pulsing red magic. Looking up again, he nuzzled his cheek against the arousal, then turned to give an experimental lick, his tongue leaving a slightly purple tinge behind. Eyes lighting up and soul pounding, he lapped slowly as his hand kept pumping.

He whimpered as Blue pulled out of his arms, leaving his hands empty, but his body writhing beneath the kisses. 'ffffuck...s-so....good....' He groaned and slowly rolled onto his back, his whole body arcing at the little lick. It felt like a tingly jolt of electricity shot up his spinal column, but instead of waking, he simply flopped back onto the bed, mumbling something incoherent before letting out a soft snore, one hand rising to scratch idly at his chest.

When he rolled to his back, the smaller skeleton jolted back in surprise, but his heat pushed him to follow, crawling over and nuzzling another lick to the side of his shaft, holding to it hungrily as he continued to coat it in his tongues magic until it practically turned violet. As he did, he felt his hips tingling for attention, burning hotter as he continued mouthing at his prize. Looking up again, he couldn't think straight as his heat pounded into his head, eyes fogging up slightly in lust as his magic formed the bright blue pussy again. Remembering how Red had teased him, he testingly ran one of his fingers down to the folds, moaning against his cock and tensing up at the spark it had given. Eyeing the cock, he looked back to the sleeping face, then back to the red and purple length, before crawling up higher, pressing his thick, wet lips against the side and arching up. Gasping and panting, he rocked along the underside, smearing even more blue fluids onto him. He covered his mouth with his hand, biting down a bit at the palm to stifle himself. His entire body shivered all over, the heat from last night burning hotter than before. He whined, putting both hands to his mouth as he looked up at the ceiling, still rocking his hips back and forth, feeling the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes.

He groaned in his sleep at the persistent licks, beads of sweat rolling down his skull as his hips shifted up towards that mouth, wanting more. And after a while that wish was granted as a new wet heat rubbed against that throbbing shaft. 'h-.....hnnnnnnoly shit....' One hand gripped his ribs as the other nearly tore the sheet beneath him, that body arcing up again to press further into the new sensation. 'so....hhhhhhh-hot.' His breath came in desperate gasps as his hips began rolling up erratically, begging for more. More. _More!_

His hips rolling up almost dislodged the smaller skeleton from his perch, but luckily the night's rest had given him back a considerable amount of his energy, and he shifted to keep their sexes joined, rubbing harder as he kept his mouth covered in one hand, the other gripping hard at Red's lowest rib for balance. He bit at his palm and fingers to keep himself quieter, though he still made soft mewls and whimpers as he rubbed himself down on the thick cock, wriggling his hips to try to get the tip inside him, but having a bit of difficulty in getting the right angle. He groaned as he slid a little too far, but leaned forward and re-positioned, trying several more times before he was rewarded, the broad glans pressing into him insistently. He didn't hesitate, sliding back on the length and taking all of it as quickly as he could, tears streaming down his face as he took all of Red's heavy cock. "Oh stars it feels so good," he whispered against his hand, moaning gently.

He groaned and rolled his hips up harder as Blue finally pushed himself down, his body twitching and writhing beneath the other's with every little movement that made that tight blue pussy twitch against him. A deep growl rumbled through his chest as Blue whispered those words, his hands creeping down to grip the other's hips as he started grinding up into him, enjoying that sweet, sweet heat. 'ffffuck.... ya tellin' me, kid.' Sockets cracked open with a sleepy grin as he lifted Blue's hips up, arching up his own as he slammed the little skele back down.

"AH!" he yelped as he was speared hard on the length, legs clenching at Red's hips as he was a bright blue mess - both from his heavy flushing and the tears - looking down surprised, but excited at the sleepy look. He pressed into the thrusting, feeling himself already getting tighter around the cock that pounded up into him. His throat stung at the loud vocalization, but he whimpered and started moaning as he rose and fell with the pull of the larger hands on him, fingers twitching. "S-sorry for waking you," he apologized, swallowing slightly, "I... c-couldn't help myself... jjust... too hot againnnn." his throat barely mattered as that sweet spot was pressed into, arching his back and grinding down with a gasp.

Awww fuck, that voice... that sweet teary face.... maybe it had finally happened. Maybe he'd actually died in his sleep. This had to be heaven. Fuck, didn't he already have this train of thought? Sweet Asgore this kid was too much! His head fell back as he arched his whole body, lifting Blue off the bed a bit as he stretched, a few bones popping in his spine before he dropped his shoulders down, hips still in the air and suddenly pounding against those tight blue folds as his hands held those hips up at just the right angle. 'fuck, Blue. this is the best wakeup of my life! usually it's just-'  
"SANS! YOU LAZY ASS! I KNOW YOU SKIPPED OUT OF YOUR POST EARLY!" That tall, menacingly looking skele busted into the room without so much as thinking to knock, walking right in on the scene that came to a screeching halt as the lights died in Sans' sockets, his whole body frozen in place.  
'........h-hey, Boss..... ssssorry, Boss... got, uh..... got a lil distracted.'  
"WHAT THE HELL SANS?!"

His eyelights matched those of Red's, fully blacked out, but everything else was the brightest shade of blue in embarrassment and shock. The sight of the menacing Papyrus had him cringing all over, distinctly aware of the position they were in. Part of him wanted to disappear to one side of the low bad, to hide. Another, likely his heat, had him want to finish riding the cock he'd been having a great time with and - _then_ \- deal with the consequences. As such, neither part won, him just parked there, utterly paralyzed except for the still-flowing tears. 

Slowly those eyes came back to life as he looked over at the blue statue, then back at his brother. 'geez, Bo-... are ya gonna take a fuckin' picture?! i'm busy!' His hips gave a pointed thrust that made the taller skeleton's body jerk and cheeks tint a slight red.  
"YOU UNGRATEFULL LITTLE ASSHOLE, I.... **NYEEEEH** ~!" He turned and slammed the door hard, making the walls shake at his rage and the stocky skeleton's body tense up.  
'fuck, he's pissed... you better make this fuckin' worth it, kid.' He looked at Blue's face with a menacing glare, though the crook in his smile told him he was about to have a good time.

Blue's eyelights met Red's, wide and shy, but the grin was almost enough to make him hop right back into their stopping place. But for one little thing. "S-sorry," he murmured, looking away with his head ducking slightly, shoulders pulled up. He glanced over at the door, as if expecting Papyrus to burst back in again.

'eh? whus wrong, kiddo?' He rubbed gently on those hips, tipping his head over to get a better look at his face. My, my, since when was this one so shy? He leaned up and pressed his teeth against Blue's cheek with a playful little growl. 'did the big, mean skeleton man scare ya? don't worry, babe. he acts tough, but really he's a huge softie.'  
"SANS!"  
'are you fuckin' eavesdroppin' ya pervert?! get outta here!!!' He yelled at the door before reaching over the edge of the bed to grab a shoe and throw it, making a loud noise as it hit the wall. 'I swear to fuckin' Asgore...'

The playful growl had him squirm a little, heat pushing back at him insistently. Yes, keep going, you'll feel better... worry about that later. The yelling exchange shook him out of his mind, but he blushed a little, biting his lower teeth - his fangs had retracted in his sleep - as he leaned over and gave Red a soft kiss, the change in position making the cock in him rub a little. He moaned against the bone near his head as it did, and he felt pushed a little closer to getting back into their interrupted fun. "P-please... daddy," he said very quietly, not wanting to be heard by anyone else.

He grunted at that tight little pussy pushing back down on him, taking his attention away from the door, though his face was still contorted with that rage, but now with a hungry little smile spreading over his fangs. 'sorry, sweetcheeks, I couldn't hear that. mind speakin' a little louder?' He adjusted his body back into that arch as his grip tightened on those hips once more, lifting him up again before going at an agonizingly slow pace as he brought him back down, watching his face as he teased the shit out of him... and out of himself. That dick was already throbbing inside of the little skele, wanting to feel him tighten and twitch like before.

The slow fucking made him whimper in want, heat ripping through him and demanding he do something about it. He tried, really he did, but Red's hands kept him in place and unable to shift, but he did squeeze around him, trying in vain to tempt him to pound mercilessly into his waiting wet hole. His voice stammered a little louder, still embarrassed and quiet. "Please... please daddy..." 

' _hnnnnnnngh_ , good boy.' He shifted up to press hard into him, grinding around that tightening hole while his entire body shook with the intensity. '- _so_ \- good.' He picked up the pace a bit, just enough to create some relief without bringing on that full pleasure. 'but I think you can do better.' He pulled back and rammed himself in hard with a grunt, licking his teeth as he felt a bead of drool rolling out of his mouth. 'louder!' He slammed him down again, his face twisting in pleasure and the pain from holding himself back so fucking hard.

Blue held his hands over his mouth, moaning into the bony appendages as he picked up the pace, but it wasn't enough. If anything it just goaded his heat on, making him pant into his palms as he tried to keep from screaming for more. He was a bright blue skeleton at this point, eyes squeezed shut, leaking tears, and pussy clamping down on Red as best he could. His voice stammered into his hands before he couldn't take it anymore, grabbing hold of the heavy ribs and screaming. "PLEASE DADDY FUCK ME!" 

His face was practically all grin as his little blueberry broke. 'wish fuckin' granted.' His body shifted up, hands still holding him tight as he flipped Blue down onto the mattress, angling his body so he was pounding down hard into that tight blue cunt, the sounds of heated grunts and squeaking mattress filling the room. He was practically seeing stars in this state of pure primal bliss, drool rolling down from the corners of his mouth as he panted and growled, that thick red tongue rolling out over those sharp fangs as he stared down at Blue with an almost crazed expression. 'ya like that, baby?! ya like it when Daddy tears that tight pussy up?!' His voice was a raspy growl as he leaned back, lifting up on his knees and pulling Blue's hips up with him as he pounded the living shit out of him, his head rolling back with an rather pained moan as he felt that sweet release growing close.

Words were lost to him, instead replaced with shrieks of pleasure as the skeleton took him viciously, legs gripping when he'd hilt and being pulled by his draws. His soul pounded almost as hard, glowing through his ribs and cunt squeezing hard, arching to follow the motion of the larger monster and just blissfully letting him ride him into the ground. The first scream of orgasm had Blue thinking he wasn't about to have that tight feeling come back, but it did, and he felt the thick cock demanding a second, his heat rushing up to do so. His body wracked with ecstasy, he almost didn't hear himself as his eyes unfocused and his magic clamped down even harder to practically pull Red's length as deep into him as he could, his pussy making its own demand now, that he finish the job and fill him to the brim and further.

That scream made his sockets widen as he looked down, staring at Blue in absolute awe... and then with a MIGHTY need for more! Clawed fingers dug into his hips as he pounded into him furiously, no rhythmic stroking, just an absolute lust-filled assault. When he felt that puss pulling him in his sockets went blank and his vision went white. There was a ringing in his skull as he came, one pulsing load after another into the little skele, his body moving on its own at this point, his mind absolutely gone. When he came back, he realized he was yelling way too loudly from the sensation of that epic release. His hips began to move in a more stuttered motion as his sockets filled with crimson light yet again as he felt himself finishing, his gaze looking almost lost as he stared down at Blue. Finally the Daddy train came to a full stop and he was left huffing and puffing over Blue, beads of sweat dripping down from his skull onto the other skele like a warm, salty summer rain. He let out a deep breath and let himself flop over weakly onto the mattress, rolling onto his back as his ribcage rose and feel with each labored breath. 'h-......holy....shit, kid....'

"Thank you daddy," he moaned softly as Red rolled to the side, his own eyelights still tiny, blurry, and half rolled up into his head as the sweat mingled in his tears, the warmth of his heat down to a quiet whisper, the feeling of the pounding still drumming in his hips as their mixed cum puddled out around his pelvis on the mattress. He closed his eyes tiredly, panting as he finished catching his breath, soul flickering into a satisfied soft glow. His palm shakily went to wipe at his cheek, like last night, then after several long quietly huffing moments, he found himself giggling. 

'heeeeh, anytime, dollface.' He peered over from the corners of his eyes, watching him as he wiped away those tears, his own hand moving over and letting a clawed digit slide up one of those salty trails and wipe it away. And... then he was laughing? The fuck, kid? Oddly enough, he found himself joining in, the giggles contagious, even when he felt like he'd just run a marathon. 'the... the fuck you laughin' at, kid?' He let his hand drop back down, resting it on Blue's hip and giving it an affectionate caress.

"N-never thought I'd... be doing this kinda thing..." he said in puffs of breath, glad for the caresses. Once down from his sex high, the smaller skeleton felt himself being even more embarrassed, covering both eyes and most of his face in his hands, laughing for a little longer before it died down with a sigh. "And... thank you... for... um..." he rubbed his cheeks, making sure all the tears were cleared off, "for helping me yesterday I mean."

'oh wow, it only took, what? three? four orgasms? before ya thank me for savin' ya life?' His hands went to his ribs as he laughed, making the whole mattress shake with his mirth. Now that he'd regained some sense of being a skeleton and not a cloud of pure sexual bliss, he lifted up and rolled over onto all fours above Blue, looking down at him with a half-lidded gaze. 'and i'm... i'm glad I did it, too. been a while since I smiled this much.' He looked away and lifted a hand to scratch at the crack on top of his skull nervously. He felt like a total dingus saying shit like that, even if it was true. 'a-anyways... i'm fuckin' starvin'. wanna go see if Boss made some rage-fueled spaghetti?' he chuckled and climbed off the bed to hunt down some clothes. Heaven forbid his brother see them in... the nude.

Blue stammered slightly before the other started laughing, then squished down a little smaller as he loomed over him, but the smile had him relax, smiling back. He was glad to see his heat didn't flare back up at the hooded gaze, and at the mention of food, he too felt, as Red had put it, - _fuckin' starvin'_ -. Sitting up as the larger skeleton searched about for clothing, crossing his legs and holding one of his ankles. Now that he could see the state of the room, he made a slight face at the mess, but didn't say anything. He'd deal with that later, after he ate. Already he was thinking, without the lust-addled heat making him just a horny monster, and he was getting several things noted down in his head. His clothes were a wreck, he was missing a glove, and probably his boots too. Testing something, he tried summoning some non-bodily magic. What he got were four small bones, barely the length of an arm, and they were incorporeal on top of that. Pretty much just a quartet of small blue ghost bones. He groaned and let them fade, rubbing his forehead.

That poor, poor room. Cigarette butts and hamburger wrappers littered the floor like some gross party confetti and Red just crunched over them like it was the most natural environment to live in... which it was if you were a disgusting, self-loathing dirtbag like yours truly. He made faces at most of the clothing littered on the floor and moved to his dresser, digging through and finding one clean oversized t-shirt... with that fuckin' rainbow pony that Doggo got him, thinkin' he was hilarious. He tossed it at Blue before he looked over. 'here ya go, kid. uhhh, hey, you alright?' A look of concern crossed his features as he noticed him rubbing at his face, keeping that gaze on him as he blindly grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on. They felt clean enough. As did the random shirt he pulled on... aw yeah, Gangsta Bulldog. He loved this shirt! Even if it was wrinkled with a couple of yellow mustard stains on it.

He pulled on the shirt, it being more of a dress on him than anything. But at least he wasn't naked from the knees up. He would have laughed and grinned at the pony image, but he was too concerned over the fact he was currently about as dangerous as a stuffed animal. "I can't even summon fully made - _bones_ \- right now..." he muttered to himself, feeling an odd sense of dread coiling around him. He shook his head, pushing off the bed and making another mental note to check what he could do about the laundry. Blue was a neat monster by nature, and was going to do something about the mess if he had it his way. But being unable to defend himself was also a problem. 

'awww, sweetheart...' He cooed as much as that deep, raspy voice would let him as he walked over, looking him over as he moved, before cupping his cheeks gently with those sharp hands, lifting his face so he could look deeply into those eyes as he cracked a debonair smile. 'I know at least one bone you can summon no problem.' Brow bones wiggled playfully before he leaned in to steal a kiss before wrapping one arm around his shoulders and squeezing. 'i'm sure it's nothin'. ya been through a lot. maybe ya just need ta, like, recharge or somethin'. let's see if gettin' ya energy back up helps any.'

"I guess, maybe you're right..." he said softly, gripping one side of the other skeleton's shirt as he hugged at his shoulders, "I am hungry... hopefully, um... Boss... won't be too mad to not let me eat." Blue's voice dropped the longer he talked, almost whispering the last bit as he looked at the door, recalling the irate monster. He'd looked a hell of a lot like his brother, aside from the fact that his presence alone raised every warning instinct in his being. That and maybe not as tall. But he tried not to linger on those thoughts, fingers pulling in the fabric of his own shirt. 

'just lie and tell him it's good. he'll stuff ya 'til yer bustin' at the seams.' His body gave a light jerk as he thought about the words that just came out of his mouth. 'w-with food. he'll stuff ya with food.' His free hand went over his face in embarrassment as he moved to the door and opened it, dragging the little blueberry along with him. 'boooooss! didja fuckin' cook somethin'? I didn't hear the fire alarm go off.'  
"FUCK YOU, SANS! YOU DON'T GET ANY!" The booming voice rang from the kitchen where some... interesting smells were coming from. Red let go of those small shoulders as he started down the stairs.  
'wh- hey! I made dinner the past three nights!'  
"YOU BROUGHT HOME THAT DISGUSTING BAR JUNK AND THEN PROCEEDED TO EAT IT ALL YOURSELF, YOU DISGUSTING PIG!"  
'you didn't want any! I wasn't gonna waste it!' He moved to the kitchen's doorway with a huff before leaning against the frame with a despairing look on his face. 'come on, boooss. i'm fuckin starvin' here...and... it smells... so **good** ' As he gave a whimper the tall skele sighed, a soft flush returning to his face as his cooking was praised.  
"FINE, YOU CAN HAVE SOME. AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND WILL BE JOINING US, I SUPPOSE?"  
'heh, yeah. just try not to scare him, wouldja?'  
"SANS!" He looked absolutely affronted by the implications. "YOU KNOW I AM THE PERFECT HOST ON THE RARE OCCASION WE HAVE GUESTS! NOW GET THE TABLE SET YOU LAZY INGRATE!" Red groaned and slumped more before moving into the kitchen and grabbing the stool, making a half-hearted attempt to reach into the cabinet for the dinner plates.

He was a little too nervous for the double entendre to really take effect, instead following along quietly as he was dragged alongside his counterpart, the fingers of both hands tangled in fabric. He started at the booming voice with a squeak, standing up at the top of the stairs with his hands fidgeting with the pony's face and neck. During the shouted conversation, he carefully took each step down, pausing at the last one when he heard 'little friend', pulling the collar of the shirt up to his chin before moving towards the doorway of the kitchen, looking around the wall carefully, as if expecting something to be flung at him. His fingers felt the almost-rough wood alongside the doorframe, watching as Red went after plates. It - _did_ \- smell good, he thought, feeling the rumble of where his stomach would be egging him to go in the kitchen. And again one instinct was fighting another in the view of that lanky dark skeleton, and again he was frozen in the spot, unable to do either option. 

Dark, slanted eyes locked onto the round little skeleton lurking in the doorway, slowly letting his invasive gaze glide from head to toe, a small smile curling on his fanged mouth. Cute. - _Very_ \- cute.  
"HELLO THERE, I-"  
'booooooooss. they're sooooo hiiiigh.' He made little grabby hands at the plates that were just out of reach and the taller skeleton huffed indignantly at being interrupted during his Underground-famous introduction.  
"I SWEAR TO ASGORE, SANS. I DON'T THINK YOU'D SURVIVE A MINUTE WITHOUT ME." He grabbed the plates and shoved them into Sans' waiting hands, turning bright red and bristling as teeth were clacked against his own.  
'prob'ly not, but thanks, Boss.' He gave a smug little grin before hopping down and walking past Blue to set the table.  
"A-AS I WAS SAYING!" Paps turned back around to finish stirring the spaghetti sauce and no longer looking at Blue as he tried to get his face back in order. "I AM... THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!" One hand reached up, pressing fingers to his chest as he stood his full regal height, finally peering over at Blue appraisingly. "AND WHAT MIGHT YOUR NAME BE? I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH IT DURING YOUR.... PERFORMANCE." He gave a wicked little smile before turning his attention back to that steamy sauce.

He hugged tighter against the wall at the appraising looks, then Blue's eye glittered slightly at the start of the introduction, somewhat recognizing the tone, though not the voice, and as Red had the other assist him, he felt the paralyzation loosening its grip on him. The kiss had his head tilt just a bit to the side curiously, and watched as the two skeletons did their preparations. When Boss turned around, he almost moved into the room, only to squeak at the returned introduction, eyelights shrinking a bit, but then widening as he wholly took in what was said. He was about to respond when the last word left Papyrus' mouth, combined with the wicked smile, had him peep softly in shyness. With the other's gaze no longer pinning him in place, he looked again for Red, then rushed over and gripped the fabric of his shirt, keeping him between the two opposite-sized skeletons. He looked up at Red with slightly damp eyes, still feeling somewhat awkward around Papyrus.

The tall skele looked over at the peeping noise with a raised brow, only to find the little one had run off. He leaned over to peer through the doorway questioningly before a loud beeping sound and the smell of smoke interrupted his curiosity. 'theeere it is.'  
"SHUT UP, SANS!" He snorted and laughed as his brother ducked back into the kitchen to salvage the dinner before he looked over at the painfully adorable shyberry at his side. With the table set he turned enough to wrap his arms around the hiding figure, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.  
'don't worry, sweetheart, he don't bite... unlike me.' He ran a finger over the other's collarbone with a chuckle, then pulled a seat out for him. 'after you... unless ya'd rather sit in Daddy's lap.' He grinned suggestively before the Great and Terrible Cook waltzed in with a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. Aside from a few charred bits in the sauce, it looked pretty good.  
"DINNER... IS SERVED!" He set it carefully on the table before taking his seat and flipping a napkin into his lap, taking up the serving utensils to place a portion on Blue's plate, then his own, leaving a scowling Sans to get his own damn food.

He snugged into the embrace, shivering at the touch across his bite-bruised collarbone. He looked back and forth between the two other skeletons, looking down at his feet as he noted the seating options. Papyrus was placed across the table from where they were now, and he hopped up onto the chair by himself, giving Red a gentle smile. "Maybe next time," he said quietly, flushing a little but otherwise keeping very quiet. The portion on his plate was rather large, and he carefully started into it, taking small bites and trying to not look up for fear it might stun him and keep him from eating the food that was -absolutely- needing to be inside him. He was steadily working through his food before he realized he hadn't even thanked the largest of the three monsters, and hiccuped, gripping his shivering fork. Oh wait that was his hand, the fork was just shivering with it. 

Red plopped down into his own seat and grumbled as he got his food, not noticing how nervous his twin was as he started stuffing his face like a Neanderthal. Papyrus watched him for a moment in absolute disgust before taking a rather dainty bite himself and letting his gaze sweep across the table, watching Blue with his small, meticulous bites... and then glancing over to his own brother who was already wearing a red beard. Fucking slob. Slanted eyes turned once again to Blue and he took notice of the shaking, both brows rising as he swallowed his bite and lifted his napkin to wipe his mouth clean before speaking.  
"YOU SEEM VERY NERVOUS! AM I-..." He stopped and cleared his throat before remembering he had other volume levels... simply unused to using them when his brother and every other lazy guard in the area seemed to be hard of hearing. **"Am I truly frightening you that much?"** He set his fork on his plate as he stared at the other, the voice having also caught Sans' attention, causing him to look between the two with a noodle still hanging from his mouth.

"Oh, um..." he put his fork down to keep from dropping it as he fingers bundled in the oversized shirt again, looking down at his mostly-finished plate. "J-just ah... kinda... a little," he managed to squeak out, then gave a glance up, trying hard to not get frightened by meeting the more piercingly sanguine eyes. They were a subtly different shade than Red's, he noticed, a blue tint to his face. "But thank you, for the meal." His fingers took up the fork again, getting another swirl of spaghetti. "It's very good, too." 

**"I apologize! I know my menacing presence can have that effect on people. It is both a blessing and a curse."** He paused to let out a dramatic sigh before once more returning to that sweet gaze from across the table. **"But fear not! For as long as you are beneath my roof, you will not come to any harm!"** He looked to the other's collarbone for a moment before shooting Sans an unamused look. **"Out of anger, anyways."** Sockets widened a bit as he was thanked... and then had his cooking complimented, his face turning a deep shade of red.  
'careful, kid. keep it up and ya might break him.'  
"SHUT UP, SANS! AND WIPE YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH!" The distraction served to help get his facial coloring back in order before he turned with an almost warm smile to the blue one. **"You are... very welcome...."** His brow furrowed as he remembered he hadn't learned his name... and Sans was quick to piece a few pieces together. He leaned over with a soft growl, placing a hand on his little blueberry's leg.  
'you can quit with the charmin' gentleman act, ya dingus. he's mine. i'm keepin' him and i already named him Blue!' He leaned over even more as he wrapped his arms around the little skele possessively, nuzzling a saucy mouth against his cheek before shooting a glare at Paps.  
"SANS! YOU-... **You can't keep him like a pet!"**  
'i didn't say i was! although... ya wouldn't look half bad in a collar.' That saucy mouth widened in a saucier grin as he peered over at the skele in his arms, waggling his eyebrows as his taller brother placed a hand to his face and groaned.

The entire thing had Blue grin with a soft chuckle, leaning into the embrace, giving a quick little kiss before he gently put his palm to the large, fanged jawline. "Lemme finish eating," he said in a soft tone, since how he'd been held made it difficult to move his arms otherwise. He felt more at ease when the larger skeleton wasn't in full caps mode, and it let him feel able to keep talking to both of the larger monsters. "And we'll see about the collar thing," he added in a suddenly coy tone that even surprised him. But as he wriggled free of the embrace to polish off the spaghetti, he looked up at Boss with another smile, though a small and still shy one. "I don't mind... it's um..." he looked down a moment, choking momentarily on the next words, "it's nice to be wanted around." he finished softly, then picked up his empty plate and moved to the sink, having grabbed and dragged the stool from earlier with him. Perching on it, he rinsed off the plate and fork before setting them aside. He didn't turn to look back at them, instead gripping the edge of the sink as he tried to steady himself, then lifted his head to add, "I can do the dishes... when everyone's done..." 

That red tongue curled out to lick at the hand before he chuckled and let him go, that grin only increasing... until he mentioned the collar. That face lit up like a bonfire at the words mixed with that coy little smile. Holy hell this little skele was gonna have him wrapped around his bony little finger in no time. He melted in his seat, what little spaghetti was left on his plate forgotten as he placed his chin on the table, a goofy ass grin on his face.  
**"Hmmmm... Indeed."** Papyrus looked to his brother with a sigh before the movement of Blue's departure garnered his attention. He silently watched his every movement while he ate, much more slowly than the other two, and leaned back to watch him in the kitchen. **"That is... Incredibly thoughtful of you. I cannot imagine why anyone would - _not_ \- want you around."** He turned his gaze to his food and finished it off before standing, picking up his plate and Sans' and going to the kitchen, scraping off what was left on it into the trash. He moved to the sink and leaned over the little skele on the stool to place the dishes in the sink, giving him a soft smile... and then a gentle clack of teeth on his skull. **"Thank you, Blue."** He turned and walked back out of the kitchen to start putting up leftovers while also flinging a cloth at Sans' face that just started another of their stupid little brotherly arguments.

While he knew the other skeleton was being nice, the comment had him wince before he turned back to fill the sink with almost-too-hot water and suds, slipping the dishes in before he froze up at the gentle clack of a kiss and the returned thanks. He felt his face flush and he shivered just a little bit, but it seemed his heat was satisfied for the time being, not flaring up at the proximity of another monster. Scrubbing for longer than necessary on everything, he tried to keep himself busy, to keep from really thinking too much about the situation, but as he put the last plate down to dry and drained the sink, he felt his mind wandering a bit back to the last few things he could recall. Before he could linger too much on them, he shoved away from the counter and hopped off the stool, carrying it to one side of the kitchen before stopping and standing in the middle of the room, at a loss for what to do. He wrung his hands into the front of the shirt, looking around for Red, or maybe Boss. He felt a little more comfortable after having listened to the background noise of the pair bickering, realizing that the taller's shouts were mostly just insistence and bluff, rather than real anger towards his brother.

Boss had stalked off after putting up the leftovers and was now seated tensely on the couch, flipping through channels to find something to watch... not that there was much. He gave up and decided on the MTT show, finding amusement in the odd humiliation segment they had going. Meanwhile, Sans was scrubbing his face and the table free of that tasty sauce, though he was doing a terrible job and just tossed the rag back on the table as Blue walked out. He slipped up behind him and wrapped those big arms around his ribs with a playful growl. 'feelin' any better, sweetheart?' He nuzzled that face against Blue's cheek... and then down into his neck to give it a little nibble with those sharp teeth, the show of affection making his brother groan from the living room.

"Y-yeah," he replied softly, leaning into the nibbles but looking over at the taller skeleton at his groan. The hug had his soul flutter a bit, but again his heat didn't rise more than a small spark at the touches. He wasn't sure if it was from it being just well-tended right now, or if it was ending already, but he doubted the second one was even close. He did lean into Red more, turning to hug him back and give a soft kiss before carefully untangling himself from the embrace. Carefully padding over to the couch, sliding up to one side of Boss, sitting a little tense, as if waiting to be snapped at or something, but shifted back slowly and leaned against a loose pillow near the arm of the couch. After the first few moments of the show, he decided against paying attention to the tv. Instead he leaned back a little more, glancing over at Papyrus to make sure he wasn't upsetting him any before looking up at the ceiling, trying to relax. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do, aside from the fact that he'd agreed with Red's offer to 'keep' him. But he fidgeted a little in place, closing his eyes with a groan as he tried to think of what to say to either of them, or if he was going to be bothering the other skeletons. 

He felt his soul clench a little as the little Blue one decided to leave the hug to move to the couch... right next to Boss. His face flushed a deep red as a pang of jealousy filled him up. Was... was he already losing interest? Not that he could really blame him... Boss was like the coolest monster ever. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the carpet a bit before he shuffled over and sat on his end of the couch, slumped down until he nearly had his head in the cushions. Boss on the other hand, was sitting up straighter as Blue joined him on the couch, though he barely gave him a sideways glance before fingertips began drumming quietly in his lap.

Glancing at the drumming fingers, he thought maybe he was bothering the taller skeleton, and when Red slumped down on the couch, he got the distinct notion that he'd upset him. So, he scooted over right up against the gold-toothed skeleton, lifted one of his arms, and snugged it around his middle before working himself into a comfortable position. He hugged the arm, giving a little kiss to the marred humerus as he worked up the courage to try asking anything. It took several more minutes of listening to the tapping of Boss' fingers and trailing his own down to gently grip at Red's wrist, before he spoke up. "Did you really mean I could stay?" he asked in a small voice, as if afraid of the answer. 

His body jerked a bit as his arm was moved and he turned his head with widened sockets to watch him get so.... cuddly. Red lights flickered into that heart shape for only a split second before he shook his head and shifted up a bit so they could both get comfortable in the embrace. His trademark grin was back as he nuzzled it into the top of Blue's skull, shooting Papyrus a look as he noticed the taller skele watching, then all attention was back on his little berry. 'nah, that makes it sound like ya had a choice. said i'm keepin' ya... and I ain't ever lettin' ya go.' He let out a soft growl as he felt his soul flutter beneath his shirt, those teeth nuzzling down against his earhole.

Blue flushed with a sincerely happy smile, looking up at him with his own eyelights holding the heart shape as a soft whine pushed out of his throat, hugging all the tighter. The growl, however, had pushed his heat just right, making the whine chain a little higher into almost a moan before he bit it short, blushing. "S-sorry Boss... still getting used to... um..." he wriggled slightly in place, glad at least it had just been the sound, though he was warming up just a smidge. Not enough to bother him, just enough to definitely let him know today was going to get uncomfortable. If he had any guess, he'd likely be needing more attention tonight. If he lasted that long, he thought with a trickle of embarrassment, squirming in place. 

He chuckled deeply at being called 'Boss', peering over that skull to see the incredulous look on his brother's face before the tall skeleton let out an almost silent huff and crossed his arms over his chest. Sans let out and almost purring growl as he squeezed the little berry tighter, his free arm reaching over to rest a hand on his leg. He was all too aware of the squirming and the sounds and was all too eager to tease more out of him, simply letting those fingers idly stroke his leg as he turned to watch the tv. 'gettin' used ta what, dollface?' His voice was a husky ripple of smoke, a tone that said if they were alone he'd be fucking him on the couch right here, right now.

The tone was not lost on him, peeping softly as he had his femur rubbed, hiding his face against the other's shirt. "You - _know_ -..." he muttered into the fabric, not wanting to say it out loud. But he did look over at Papyrus at the sound of arms crossing, and blinked before he remembered what he'd actually said. He'd meant to say Red, but Red had been saying Boss a lot and he'd just picked up on the repetition. Blue lifted on hand from Red's arm, fingers shivering, before he made himself reach over and carefully take a grip of the largest skeleton's own clothing, looking at him with apologetic eyes. "Boss," he said, clearly trying to get Papyrus' attention in as little a bothersome way as he could. 

' _heheheh_ , yeah, just want hear ya say it, ya lil blueberry.' He nuzzled his face into the other's neck as he turned to mess with Boss, practically purring as he let those sharp teeth nibble against the bone. Papyrus jolted a bit at the touch and looked down at Blue with widened sockets, giving his overly affectionate brother a glare before settling the now sharpened gaze back on Blue's eyes. **"Yes? What is it?"** His tone was a lot more curt than he'd meant it to be, but his body seemed to relax a bit at being the one addressed as Boss... as it should be!

Blue flinched slightly at the curtness and the sharp look, the nibbling making him bite his lower teeth as he tried to concentrate on something beside how good it felt. He pulled a little more insistently than he meant to now, giving the upset monster an apologetically watery gaze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call Red Boss instead of you. I'm a little...um... flustered," he finished in a shy tone, trying very hard to keep Boss' gaze. The nibbling continued, and he gasped shortly as it struck a really good spot up high on his neck, whining and pushing back into it. "F-for... more reasons t-than just... ah..." he groaned lowly, Red's attentions really working him up faster, his heat sparking up well inside his marrow and starting to tinge his joints blue.

He leaned at the insistent pulling, his arms coming uncrossed as he leaned against one, watching that face as Blue seemed to be having quite the hard time concentrating, which only served to make him smile, his free hand reaching over to stroke a thinly clawed finger beneath his chin. **"It is quite alright, Blue. I can tell you're not in a clear state of mind. Anything I can do to help with that?"** He was leaning in a little closer with an almost predatory look in his eyes. Meanwhile, Red was completely immersed in the task at hand, the gasping and groaning only encouraging him as he slid his tongue out, practically suckling on that sensitive bone before biting just hard enough to leave a mark, that gently stroking hand slowly working its way higher as he seemed to forget they weren't exactly alone at the moment.

He hadn't expected that. And it made his heat jump right back up to it's earlier insistence at the look that was very much like the one Red had given him earlier. " _H-hah_..." Blue groaned as the tongue started working on him, then yelping at the bite. Trying to keep focus on Boss, he swallowed and tried talking again, "I... I think... ah... y-you're well... aaaaware," he arched as bone grated down against his neck, fingers clenching as he fought to keep from just giving in to the warmth spreading all over his being, soul thudding in a soft glow behind the pony on his shirt. He pulled at the grip on Boss' clothing, whining slightly. "N-not like... you didn't see... earlier..." he gasped, eyes flickering to hearts again as Red's fingers were playing his bones like a musical instrument, just making his little noises sound in his every word.

Boss' face was covered in a deep blush as he continued to watch, his expression growing hungrier with every passing second. **"Oh, yes."** His voice was silk and blades as he leaned further in, his whole hand now cupping Blue's chin as he watched the show of expressions, biting back a groan of his own at the sight of the hearts. **"I saw so many things. Obviously, you're in heat and very easily influenced in such a state... which would explain my brother."** He chuckled softly and brought his face within a few inches of Blues as that seductive voice purred out of him. **"I could bring you such satisfaction to have you cured for life."** Slowly Sans seemed to come to the realization that Blue's attention was still suspiciously elsewhere and just as fingertips brushed against his pelvis he looked up to catch Boss in his act.  
'h-hey!' He reached that wandering hand over to shove Pap's head away forcefully with a growl. 'I said he's mine, asshole! fuck, and you say I don't listen! Find your own cute thing to fuck!' He now had both arms and a leg wrapped around Blue, holding him impossibly close while one hand wiggled out of the constrictive embrace to flip off a now highly indignant Boss.

His 'pulse' quickened and heat very eagerly jumped at the pair of predatory monsters focusing on him, and he moaned at the fingertips on his pelvis, bucking hard into the touch before he realized he'd started a fight. He whimpered in the embrace, leaning back to give Red a soft kiss wherever he could reach, his voice already shifted into the needful bell-tone. "Daddy doesn't like to share?" he asked, nuzzling against him, "what about if I promise I'll only yell louder for you?" 

His breath hitched at the tone and the words... holy fuck, where did this kid come from? His body shuddered at the kiss and he loosened his grip to look down at Blue, crimson eyes searching his face as he felt the heat creeping up in his cheeks. 'you....' He coughed and looked off to the side as a hand reached up, nervously scratching the crack on his skull. 'you, uh... sure you wanna take us both on? I mean, you're still so new to this and...' He turned his gaze back over to Blue, taking notice of how much closer Paps was sitting down, those gloved hands coming up to rest on Blue's shoulders as he purred.  
**"Now Sans... you know very well that I take wonderful care of my... playthings."** Sans' whole body twitched as he watched Boss lean down, that long, thin tongue slithering out to wiggle teasingly against Blue's neck.  
'f-...fffuck, Boss.'

" _H-haah_... I... won't know til I trrryyy.." he squirmed under the teasing lick, starting to pant harder as his heat seared into him harder than before, making him whine as he looked up at Red with heart-eyes. "Please Daddy?" he asked, hands still gripping at both larger skeletons. 

He let out a deep, rumbling growl as those arms clutched him tightly again. 'fuckin' stars, kid... you're a fuckin' animal!' Those lights were now unabashedly heart-shaped and glowing brightly as he took up the other side of his neck, licking and nibbling as he brought one hand down to resume it's position between those bony legs. 'fuck, let's.... let's fuckin' do it.' He gave Blue's neck a more pointed bite as he growled and slid his hand further up to grip tightly onto that pelvis.

Blue's hips twitched as the hand took its position back at his pelvis, the attentions to his neck on either side practically lighting him up, a smooth blue swell of magic flesh presenting itself. Whining, he gave a kiss to either skull. "Boss, c-could you tell me... what I can do?" he started, quivering heavily at another heavy bite from Red. Papyrus grinned as he looked over at his brother, giving a very distinct wink before running a taloned hand over the cracked skull.  
**"I don't know, what do you think he should be doing for us, Sans? Since you're... sharing."**

The moment that blue mound was there, Red was all over it, teasing his lips and spreading him wide before teasing just the entrance again. He turned his head up and playfully licked at Boss' fingers with a lewd grin plastered on his face. 'well, we did just have dinner and we have quite the selection here for dessert. personally, I think i'm in the mood for some blueberry pie. what about you, dollface? in the mood for somethin a lil... cream-filled?' the tip of his tongue stuck out as he chuckled and shoved two fingers deep inside that tight pussy, groaning as he felt his own magic pressing tightly against his shorts.

Yelping at the teasing, he rolled his hips into the hand as he nodded at the question, making little gasps at the fingers pressing into him. Boss chuckled almost dryly at him before smoothly drawing a sharp fingertip along the line of his shorts where the magic pressed it tight.  
**"Well, I think that can be arranged, don't you Blue?"** he purred darkly, taking the smallest skeleton's shoulders in his hands and lightly teasing him forward out of Red's embrace, just enough to get to take the neck all for himself. Blue groaned at the much lighter way Boss bit, but his tongue pressed heavily into every chink and curve, and he hugged around the larger shoulders with one arm, the other still gripping at Red.  
" _Ah-ha_ Boss... Daddy... I-I'm so... so hot right now..." he begged as he rubbed and squirmed against the pair with everything he could. Boss growled against his shoulder, the clink of his buckle being undone making Blue look down, only for his eyelights to focus into their heart shape at the glowing red cock, tongue dipping past his smooth teeth as he drunk in the sight of it. Not as thick as Red, but longer. "C-can I have my dessert too, Boss?" 

Red's entire body shuddered at the teasing touch before he shot a glare at Paps. 'like it's n-not hard enough without you teasin' too!' His mouth curled into a smirk as the neck was taken away and he let himself slide off the couch, fingers slipping from Blue before he scooted over and used his hands to spread those legs wider. 'hot and so fuckin' wet, to boot.' He practically lunged at the dripping blue magic, pressing the flat of his tongue against the mound as he delicately pressed those sharp teeth around it and suckled, his tongue turning into a hot wave as it pressed its way past those outer lips and he slowly moved his mouth down, the tip teasing the little nub above his entrance mercilessly for a minute before he shoved that thick appendage inside, making the most disgusting slurping noises as his tongue cupped and curled, bringing those sweet magical juices to his own mouth, his tongue diving deeper and deeper to get it all.

 **"Shame you'll not get to yell more,"** Paps chuckled as he stroked his cock in front of the blushingly eager face, **"but you did ask nicely."** Pulling his head down, the tip of his length pressed at the curve of Blue's tongue before following it further into that hungry little mouth just as Red began slurping at his pussy. Bucking into the thick tongue as his own was smeared with the deeper-red hued cock, Blue put one leg over Red's shoulder as he turned just enough to make it easier to work on the cock in his mouth, slowly working back and forth, trying to take a little more with each try. He gasped, pulling back as Red hit him just right, before Boss growled and pulled his attention back to his task. **"Now, now, Blue, you won't get your share doing - _that_ -,"** Boss bucked in, making Blue choke just a bit, before letting him resume the tortuously slow way he was taking him. He gave Red a look at the noisy way he was having his dessert, but just grinned as he felt Blue taking him a little deeper. Blue's hips arched to meet the tongue, fingers clenching tight as he tried to keep his lust-addled focus on both ends of himself. 

The gasping had him grinning and licking a little more vigorously, trying to adjust himself with the new angle, then giving an angry grunt and pulling away, only to move himself back on the couch, his hands wrapping under that pelvis before he buried his face in from behind, those heart-shaped eyes looking over at Boss as his thick tongue pushed further in, wiggling and writhing as he felt a wet spot growing in those shorts. 'fuck, baby, why do ya taste so goddamn **good**?!' he let out a soft growl as he pulled away, letting that tongue slide up over his tailbone as his hands disappeared to tug away those terribly hindering shorts. He created a red trail of magic up Blue's spine as one hand came back up to push away that ridiculous shirt, the other coming to his already slick length, giving it a few experimental pumps that had him groaning into Blue's back before he leaned up, sliding the tip up and down tortuously along that slit. 'how badly do ya want it, baby Blue? lemme see ya get that dick outta your mouth long enough to say "please, please, please, with a cherry on top"' He laughed and let the very tip press in, his free hand now gripping tightly against his hip.

Hips arching up to meet the trailing magic as the shirt was moved, he readjusted as best he could, whimpering around the demanding length as he felt himself choke again, pulling back to sputter and cough before Pap grabbed his head again. "Bo-" he was interrupted with another thrust, but the glans teasing at him had a moan reverberate around Papyrus's cock.  
**"He's a bit occupied, Sans,"** the taller commented, giving another roll of the hips, petting the back of the smaller skull with one hand as the other went to his brother's neck, trailing talontips lightly against ridges and gouges, **"how about you do the begging for him? Hm?"** Reaching past Blue's pelvis, leaning forward as he kept lightly humping against his face, he gripped around Red's cock and pumped hard, almost painfully so, his fingers tightening the grip a moment before pumping again. **"You can't tell me you forgot how just from one cute little pet showing up."**

Of course he was gonna be difficult about this. 'hey, i'm the one sharin' here! you could...could just... stop bein' a... such a dick.' Words got lost on his tongue as his mind started fogging from the touch. 'how 'bout.... how bout you go fuck yaself?' His entire body tensed and lurched at the grip against his cock, hips automatically pumping against the tightness. Fuck, his bro knew him too goddamn well. 'p-please, Boss, I just... j-just wanna hear that beautiful fuckin' voice. _hnnnngh_. ppppplease.' Tears formed in the corners of his sockets at the pain increasing the pleasure, one of his hands reaching over to grip Boss' wrist and steady himself against it while a string of drool was already escaping that open mouth, his mind already absolutely gone with lust.

 **"Well, since you asked so nicely..."** his voice practically oozed smugness as he gave a hard squeeze to the red shaft, the one at Blue's head helping pull the smaller skele back, releasing his own cock with a whimpering cough before he petted his talons along the side of Blue's cheek, down to this neck where he gently 'tickled' at the bitten areas. **"Do you think he asked nicely enough, little one?"** Boss purred darkly, his wetted arousal still near his face. Blue nodded softly, panting gently as the hand now steadying him kneeling on the couch lifted up to shiveringly take the shaft and pump it slightly, pressing the wet length against his other cheek.  
"I-if you say so, Boss," he answered almost obediently, then began moaning against his cock, pressing his hips and pussy back against Red's tip as he did. "Daddy please, you know I need your cock so bad Daddy..." his voice got more and more desperate as he had both fiery rods pressing so close but not filling him how his burning heat was screaming through him for. Papyrus laughed, giving Red another hard squeeze.  
**"Hear him? He's begging so well, Sans, tell me, can you beg like that?"**

The exchange between the two in front of him had his face burning, those hips pumping more insistently against the tight grip that held him. Hearing Blue had that shaft throbbing in Boss' hand, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted heavily and gripped that hip even tighter, his pointed fingertips digging in. 's-stars, Boss... you're so....fffuckin' sexy right now.' He found himself suddenly leaning over Blue to be closer to that tall skele, his hips trying to push themselves closer to that dripping mound. He felt so painfully restrained it was driving him crazy, his whole body beginning to writhe as he was practically fucking that hand.

Another hard squeeze alongside a devilish grin was all he was answered with, then he pulled that shifting cock in his hand so that it started into the waiting entrance with a wet squelch, letting go to grip his brother's collarbone and drag him closer, licking next to his gold tooth. **"Good boy,"** he rasped, demanding entrance. He shifted his hips to rub his cock harder against Blue's face, **"you get back to work."**  
"Yes Boss~" he practically moaned, dragging his tongue up the underside of the shaft before taking it again, though not able to do more than half, pumping with his free hand as he leaned into Red's grip. 

Red gave a deep grunt at the squeeze and when that throbbing cock was released he was instantly pounding in that wet cunt without mercy, the hand that had been on Boss wrist rising up to grip his scarf as his tongue slithered into that fanged maw, a deep moan escaping him as he pressed further in. Fuck he felt so good everywhere, that tight heat around his cock after being so mercilessly teased already had him cumming once into those folds, making it especially slippery with his dick getting painfully sensitive. But holy shit did he love it, picking up that brutal pace until it was near impossible for Blue to stay steady on all fours. He moaned loudly against Boss' mouth as he held him close, no longer coherent enough to use his tongue so much as let his mouth linger close, this time being the one with tears streaming down his face. 'f-feels.....t-too... goooood....' He released Boss' scarf and let both hands grip onto those little hips in front of him to give him better control to pull him harder against that throbbing dick, already feeling another wave ready to crash through him. 

Blue almost couldn't contain himself as he squealed around Boss's cock at the brutal pounding, already getting wet and tight from the feeling of Red cumming inside him. The larger hand kept him steady in place as he almost choked again, being pushed forward onto the length to spear it down his throat with every thrust of Red's hips. Almost spasming up against the cock hilting in him with each buck, he had to loose the deeper hued red cock from his mouth to cry out as he clamped around him, the snap of his orgasm having him fall forward with his face in the cushions and press back into the last bit of thrusting. He barely registered the _'tsk'_ Boss gave before the larger skeleton tilted his face back up, having sat down on the couch to prod his cock back into the panting little mouth. **"You're not done quite yet. Get that pretty mouth to work."** Blue did the best he could, what with Red taking him hard from behind, to do as Boss said, but could only mouth and lap at the first bit of his length, mewling against the hard magic and jerking at the shaft almost in time with Red's thrusts. The larger skeleton decided to lean back, pressing the tip of his cock against the top of Blue's mouth, and lounged to watch the pair, it helping press him along in his own pleasure. **"You are both a pair of messy little beasts,"** he practically whispered in a growl, petting Blue's head.

As if to give weight to Boss' words, he let out one of those feral growls before his tongue was back out with the harsh panting, barely able to catch his breath with those tight walls spasming against him. He couldn't fucking take this. He was going to explode into dust. This is how he died. And holy fuck would it be a good way to go. He went further into that bestial mode as he leaned down, wrapping his arms in front of Blue's hips as his whole body arched over him in a true doggy fashion, his mouth letting out a mix of growls and whimpers as his sockets darkened, those thrusts never letting up. As he felt himself ready to burst again he brought those sharp teeth down and bit into Blue's ribs, holding himself steady as he further filled that already full cunt, his red magic dripping down over both of them in such a messy fashion it had Red whimpering. 's-stars, Blue....' His pumping began to slow down as he finally started reaching his limit, crimson orbs returning as he looked over the mess of drool and cum he'd covered his precious little lewdberry in. 'god ya look fuckin' beautiful right now.' He chuckled weakly before placing a sweet little kiss on that bite mark.

Papyrus grinned, enjoying the show of his brother humping the smaller monster moaning around his dick. Just as he bit at his ribs, Boss pulled at his head, forcing his entire length into Blue's throat, then freeing his mouth to let him cough before rubbing the shaft demandingly against this cheek, letting him lick and rub instead. He gave a gravelly laugh at Red's comment, agreeing wholeheartedly. Blue panted as he almost couldn't hold the other monster up, but was practically locked in place by the pose and angles, which he enjoyed greatly. His pussy squeezed a little around the drooling cock at the kiss to his bite mark, looking over his shoulder with hazy blue heart lights. "Promise Daddy?" he panted, only to have Boss turn his head back to look at him.  
**"Now Blue, you wanted your dessert, don't leave it unfinished."**  
"Yes Boss," he breathed, giving a little nibble at the cock, and the groan of approval Boss gave at it had him clench around Red. 

Red watched the show in front of him, his arms squeezing a bit more tightly around Blue as he continued to pant, then sloooowly leaned back, his cock giving a pop as it was removed from that throbbing puss. His soul throbbed hard at the sight of his cum spilling out of that tight little hole, making such a delightful mess on the couch beneath them. 'fuck, Blue... yer the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.' His hands reached up to gently stroke against his hips as he swallowed hard and leaned in, his body shuddering as he contemplated... why was he even thinking of doing this? It looked so fucking delicious, though... so why the fuck not? He leaned in and buried that tongue in, tasting his own heady spunk mixed with Blue's sweet juices and making him let out a vibrating moan against those sensitive lips as he began cleaning that dirty little hole up, his tongue swiping and curling over every little inch of that puffy cunt.

He mewled softly against the cock in his mouth as Red's tongue started at his sensitive entrance, twitching around the thick appendage as he kept working at Boss, hand pumping and mouth panting. Rather than scold him for slowing his pace, Boss's fingers curled around the smaller hand and guided him into a quicker, tighter jerking, growling at him. **"We'll have to work on his technique, though,"** he said, loosening his grip to lightly pat Blue's forehead, **"I trust you'll handle that, since he'll be sleeping in your room."** Blue flushed and put more effort into his motions, nibbling at the now-thrusting cock while his dripping sex was being caressed and pleased. He clenched up again, a slightly high-pitched groan escaping him. 

Once he was satisfied with cleaning that pussy more than he'd cleaned anything else in his entire life, he slipped his tongue down and teased his clit, pressing his mouth hard against the magic flesh as he noisily slurped and suckled at it, his fingers teasingly tickling the back of Blue's legs in a distracting fashion. He pulled away with a loud pop and leaned up, crossing his arms on Blue's lower back as he grinned up at Boss. 'yeah, yeah, i'll make sure we get loooots of practice. i'm sure he won't mind the extra trainin', will ya, baby?' He growled and let his fingertips tickle against his hips before that mouth came down to rub the tip of his tongue between the vertebrae of his spine.

"N-no Daddy," he gasped, wriggling into the touches as he tried to keep the pace Boss had 'handed' him, but felt it already slacking, both from not being used to doing such, and his heat having been sated again thanks to their efforts. He almost whined in complaint when Boss took his hand away, licking his small palm before taking his shaft in hand and giving himself a rapid handjob against his bright blue face. The mess of deep red spattered across his cheeks and brow, having clamped his eyes shut at the last second when Boss had arched up into a heavy drag of his hand. Not taking very long to recover, Papyrus wiped his hand on the top of Blue's head and buckled himself back up before getting to his feet.  
**"Make sure to clean up this mess,"** he told them, already heading to the staircase to go to his room. Blue watched curiously, wondering if he'd done something wrong by not being able to keep the pace, but was at least glad he hadn't shouted. He looked back at Red, blushing, still having his brother's cum dripping down his face.  
"I can do that if you want," he said quietly, meaning about cleaning up.

He glared and growled at Boss. Best host indeed. He watched him walk up the stairs before he looked down at Blue, drinking in the image of him covered in his brother's cum and letting out a deep groan. 'c'mere you.' He grabbed the front of that pony shirt and pulled him up and over to face him, pressing sharp teeth to smooth in a heated kiss before he slid his tongue out and into the other's mouth, moaning deeply into the kiss before he pulled back. Slowly he let that red appendage dance over the drips and smears of red on his face, cleaning him like the dirty animal he was while letting out a symphony of whimpers and moans. His arms wrapped tightly around Blue's body as he finished and brought their mouths together once more, pushing him back on the couch and sliding off to the side a bit as he cuddle on the little blueberry. 'we'll clean the rest later. right now... I just... I just want this.' he hid his face in Blue's neck so he couldn't see that happy little smile and blush, but nothing could hide that soft, satisfied sigh that escaped him as he relaxed. Truly relaxed.

Having his face licked clean had him giggle softly, the sensation being almost ticklish but sensual alongside the sounds Red made. He smiled at the cuddling, nuzzling into the embrace with a bright grin and gentle noises of enjoyment at the kisses. As Red gave the soft sigh, he hummed and hugged tighter, kissing wherever he could get in delicate little taps against the heavier, scarred bones. "Me too," he replied in a low voice, tone clear with affection and sweetness. His fingers curled tighter into Red's shirt as they hugged for what felt like several peaceful hours, but likely spent only minutes in each other's embrace.

He groaned softly as he shifted his leg and felt a now cold dribble of cum slide down his bone, making him shudder at the sensation. 'hey, cutie, wanna go take a shower? pretty sure we're both lookin' like some fucked up Monet paintin' right now.' He chuckled and started to lean up, looking down at the two of them. He could probably just flip the cushion... oh wait, no, he'd already done that after spilling a whole bottle of mustard on it. Fuck. He'd have to actually clean it this time. Why couldn't he have been blessed with like mess removal magic? Where were the useful household spell-weaving when ya needed it?

Having been licked clean, the smaller of the pair didn't have as much of the red (or even blue) spatter left on him, and sat up, taking the cushion in both hands. "I did say I can do it," he said jovially, hopping up and looking at him with bright, star-specked eyes as he held the messy padding. 

He rolled off the couch as the cushion was taken and grinned over at him, tongue running over his teeth while he chuckled. He moved behind Blue and wrapped an arm around his waist before leaning down to clack his teeth against the others skull affectionately. 'well, I guess I'll leave ya to it, then... but uh, when ya done... come join me in the bath, alright?' he gave a little swat to the other's tailbone before moving to the stairs and taking them two at a time with a gleeful smile on his face. Once he was up he moved to the bathroom and grabbed two towels, dropping them on the floor before he removed his clothes and put them in a pile by the sink. It felt like it had been forever since he'd taken a proper shower, so he turned that water on as hot as it would go before he jumped in and scrubbed up, singing loudly to himself cause the acoustics in the bathroom were just spectacular. Once he was satisfied that he no longer looked like a two dollar whore, he started filling up the tub with that same hot water, happily sinking down into it and letting his aching bones soaked. He hadn't had such an intense workout in a looong, long time.

Blue nodded at the request, already picking at the dry remains of the mustard on the underside of the cushion as he went to the kitchen. He picked at one side of the cushion to find a seam, then carefully undid half of the stitching to pull the mostly-undamaged padding out, leaving just the messy cover. He lathered it up and rinsed it several times before starting to scrub hard at the stain, finally giving in that the yellow tinge wasn't going away, but at least it was clean, and he hung it over the back of a chair before heading up the steps wearily. Being fucked senseless three times in the same afternoon was really wearing him out, even with his seemingly endless supply of energy. As he got to the bathroom, he noted the heavy, hot steam already tickling at him, and he stripped the rainbow shirt off smoothly before moving over to the tub, hands on the edge as he looked over the broader skeleton. He actually looked peaceful, soaking in the water and steam. Blue gently took a washcloth and rubbed it full of soap, then slipped in to straddle him in the tub, clacking a kiss to Red's brow. "Mind if I give you a rub-down?" he asked, still leaning over him a little.

'man, what do you think I am, a machine?' He grinned and cracked a sleepy socket open, letting his crimson orbs peer over that little form straddling his body. He felt the soul in his chest pulse before he shut that socket again and let out a contented sigh. 'go for it. just careful around the ribs, i'm ticklish.' He snickered and felt his body slide a little further down beneath Blue, thoroughly enjoying the good life right now.

Blue's cheeks seemed to puff up as he made a face, more of irritation at the fact he'd not even noticed what he'd said until Red had made it dirty, but sighed around his smile as he started massaging along the other's bones with the cloth. He worked around his neck first, then collarbone and shoulders. Lifting each arm as he did, the smaller monster rubbed to the wrist, then carefully worked along his palm and the joints of his fingers. Every bit of scarred, worn, dinged, marred bone he rubbed with almost loving attention, eyes focused calmly on his task and a tiny smile curving his mouth. He did avoid the ribs, instead working down his sternum and shifting in his spot to turn and start on his feet, lifting carefully as he felt every bit of him. 

Red was practically moaning at the tender pampering, moving his body this way and that to allow those soapy hands more access to his body than he'd ever given anyone. As he worked along those lifted arms, he cracked open a socket and started watching him quietly, curiously taking in his facial expressions and the movement of every bone in his body as he worked. He felt another throb of his soul as he smiled, shifting his own body as Blue turned. His shoulders shook as he tried to stifle his laughter. No, no. You're the big bad Daddy, don't _snrk_. Snort. His teeth parted as he laughed, his foot twitching in Blue's soapy grasp. ' _ahahahaah!_ n-no! n-not the feet!'

"You said just the ribs!" his playfully indignant cry came as he gripped tight to the ankle and moved the rag down to his tibia instead, blushing with a chuckle as he continued, "to think you'd not tell me!" he added in a soft, laughing voice. 

He wiped some tears of amusement from his eyes as he grinned down at the other. 'I fuckin' forgot, okay? i'm not used ta anyone touchin' me like this!' He let out another soft string of chuckles as he continued the cleaning, leaning that body up to bring himself closer to the little skele sitting on him, his arms sliding around him and pulling him closer. 'mmmm... you better believe I ain't lettin' anyone else have ya. I mean, I might share every once in a while...' He lifted a hand and cupped Blue's cheek, turning his face and moving his own so he could look him in the eye. 'but when it comes down to it... you're mine, baby. all mine.' He pressed a tender kiss to his cheek before releasing his cheek and burying his own face into Blue's back, nuzzling against those warm ribs.

Leaning into his arms, Blue closed his eyes with a contented hum after having gotten that tender kiss, feeling his soul beat several times in quick succession before he replied. "All yours," he said quietly, hand sliding to gently lace his fingers between some of Red's, the other going up to rub his eyes. He shuddered a little, then pushed his mind out of where it was trying to skip down, gripping tighter into the embrace as he shook his head, rubbing his damp eyesockets again to push away the tears threatening to mess up this perfectly wonderful moment.

He placed another tender kiss on his back before leaning up to rest his chin on that little shoulder and nuzzle into his cheek as he watched him rub his eyes. 'ah... s-sorry, did I say somethin'... wrong?' Maybe he was being a little too possessive? Or scary? Fuck, what if he was actually holding this kid here against his will and didn't even realize it? The negative thoughts began to cloud that anxious mind before he buried his face into Blue's neck and squeezed him tighter, that voice in his head quieting down drastically.

Blue shook his head quietly at the question, his hold on the chipped-bone hand tightening again. His voice cracked a little as he still fought to steady himself, "N-no... you didn't," he said brokenly, turning his head to press it against the side of Red's skull, eyes squeezed shut. "I... I don't want to be upset right now, is all." He cursed at himself for not having the marrow to actually say anything of what was really trying to darken his mood - his heat not even bothering him now, likely from the warmth of the tub and the romps earlier. He cursed at himself as he tried to not start crying, tried to hold back the pale blue tears that dripped into the water as he lifted one of Red's hands to his teeth for a tiny kiss, then just to rest the bone against them. "J-just... not right now... please."

He lifted his head up enough so he could see, staring at the water and noticing the droplets falling in. The hand laced with Blue's lifted until he was wrapping both arms tightly against his chest, turning his head to press another warm skelekiss to his cheek. 's'alright, babe. ya don't gotta talk about it.' He pried the soapy cloth away from him and gently started scrubbing his ribs with a smile. 'we can always talk about somethin' else. liiiike... what color collar imma be puttin' 'round that pretty lil neck o' yours.' That lewd smile was back as he growled playfully and ran the cloth up to his neck, scrubbing it down gently.

Glad for the distraction, he leaned into the touches of the cloth and rougher hands, his own ribs mercifully unticklish. "I dunno...maybe something white," he said in a soft voice, practically purring at the rubbing of his cervical vertebrae. "Or soft blue, or mint green," he suggested, thinking of colors he liked best. He'd of suggested red, to match the other's magic, but he thought perhaps it wouldn't suit him. "And maybe with a little tag with our name on it," he said, chuckling at the joke, since both of them technically were called Sans.

He got that contented smile on his face again as he relaxed into the other and listened to him, working that cloth everywhere he could reach from his position, stopping only to scrub more soap onto it. 'mmmm, I think... a nice blue to match yer eyes... and a pretty little gold star dangling from it.' He practically purred at the thought of how cute he'd look in such a thing, then a lewd lil grin cocked on his face. 'think I might get 'Daddy's Lil Slut' engraved on it, though.' The grin just spread more widely as he cuddled in and started scrubbing an arm.

He couldn't help the soft laugh at the comment, turning just enough to splash water back at the other. "You wouldn't!?" he added in a half-demand, half begging tone, but settled back for the continued scrubbing, leaning his head back on Red's shoulder, closing his eye. "But silver for the star, it goes nicer with blue," he said gently, feeling himself not getting pulled down that dark train of thought as they talked. 

'psh, the fuck I wouldn't. why? don't want everyone else knowin' how dirty ya are?' He leaned in to nibble on his exposed neck. 'or ya don't want people knowin' ya got yer Daddy takin' care o' all yer needs?' He let the tip of his tongue slide long the side of his neck and growled softly as he moved to scrub the other arm. 'nah, definitely gold. it'll match my tooth.' He snickered and rubbed his tongue up against that golden fang. 'kind of amused you'd be into this at all. you allegedly bein' all new to this gettin' fucked senseless thing and all.'

He shyly peeped at the combined comment and nibble, shaking his head a little, but didn't quite answer any of what he'd asked yet. He was wondering the same thing, mostly, and it started him turning to look at the dark spot again, instead dragging himself to think of the collar, looking up in the hazy bathroom ceiling. "It feels right, I guess," he said, not looking at anything in particular anymore. His voice kind of tapered off as he tried to continue, but couldn't pick up quite the right words. He unsheathed his own teeth, licking them in contemplation, then looked askance at the red lights looking down along him. He still didn't quite understand a lot of things, but as he said, it -felt- right. Like something he'd been missing was sliding into place. Though he blushed again as another thought came up. "W-would all my heats be this... heavy?" The skeleton could feel the bruising his pelvis had endured already having been blooming up, though it didn't bother him as much in the soothing hot water. And not that he hadn't enjoyed earning those bruises, either.

He watched him contemplate and felt that soul pulse lightly inside of him at the words. 'it... really does, doesn't it?' He placed another kiss on his shoulder before he leaned back, releasing his hand and bringing the cloth to the back of those ribs, scrubbing into every nook and cranny meticulously as it became his turn to contemplate a question. 'hmmmm.... not really sure, babe. it's different for every monster, though, I remember mine were... intense the first few times. and I had to deal with that shit on my own. it was kinda hellish. lost some good pillows back then, may they rest in pieces.' He chuckled and scrubbed down his spine, the motions making him relax even further. 'luckily for you, you got Daddy here to take care o' ya... and i'm happy doin' it as long as ya want.'

"Long as you want," he repeated back, his tone serious but also gentle. The water was only just now starting to cool around them, and he lightly lifted up, though with a bit of hesitation before turning in place and giving Red a soft, almost chaste kiss, leaning heir brows together as he closed his eyes. "Glad I dropped in on you," he whispered, a few tears trickling down his face before he gave another kiss. "And I didn't have to suffer." A third. "And that I can stay." The fourth lingered a bit longer, then he hugged around Red's neck and shoulders. "Please don't stop wanting," he breathed into his arm, up near Red's ear.

His brows rose at that sweet little kiss, letting his eyes go half-lidded as he leaned against his forehead and spoke. He listened quietly, letting his hands go up to hold his hips gently. At the fourth kiss, he pressed in and let his arms wrap tightly against that little frame, holding him close as he felt his soul flare up inside of his chest. He started placing little kisses all over Blue's face, kissing away his tears before he pressed his teeth against the others, a flicker of magic flickering between them. 'yer makin' a terrible mistake, kid.' Those bright red eyes looked into Blue's, the look on his face serious and intense. 'now ya ain't ever getting rid of me. yer mine 'til we're both dust, ya got that?' He curled his entire body around Blue, feeling a strong wave of possession coursing through him. This was his little skele and nobody else's.

"I've made worse mistakes," he said in a somewhat haunted tone, but shook his head, nuzzling into the curling embrace, eyes taken over by hearts as the other monster growled to him sweetly. He shivered, feeling now that the water was definitely getting to where it was trying to be too cold for them. He didn't want to let go yet, though. He hugged tighter, shooing the cold-shivers with Red's warmth and protectiveness. 

'heh, haven't we all, sweetheart.' He pressed another kiss to those smooth teeth as his toes worked on pulling the plug to the tub to drain that cooling water. 'guess i'm gonna have to clean some clothes for us ta wear. I think Boss gave up on tryin' to keep up with my laundry.' He snickered and slipped an arm under Blue's thighs, lifting him up as he stood, trusting he'd keep a tight hold and not tip them both over to a watery death. 'actually, I think I got a bathrobe around here somewhere if ya wanna wear that. it's way too fuckin' fluffy for me.' He stepped out of the tub and leaned down to put Blue on his feet, grabbing up one of the towels to drape over the little one's head before he started drying him off.

"Oh, about that..." Blue blushed heavily, but it was with a grin, his eyestars shining bright as he leaned closer, toes curling against the floor, "I'll be doing that too." He didn't really elaborate, trusting the other monster to understand well enough from the context, then got a towel tossed over him to get rubbed dry. It left little warm sensations across his bones, which almost shone once dried off. Giving a quick spin, feeling happier than he could remember, he took the towel and started returning the favor, rubbing at the scarred bones eagerly. "And if you find it, I'll wear all the fluffy things. And all the rainbow things, and all the pony things," he laughed, a genuinely delighted chime as he hugged the towel around Red. "I'll do whatever you ask," he murmured, then practically burst, making a keening, happy noise, bouncing in place.

Those sockets widened at the display, that red dusting his face all over before he finally cracked the most genuine smile he had. He leaned down, cupping Blue's cheek as he stole a little kiss and whispered against his teeth. 'what about white, lacy dresses? bet you'd look real cute in one o' those.' He left his meaning up in the air as a smug grin invaded his face and he finished drying all the places that could use the extra attention as he walked around the bouncy blueberry and went to the hall closet, digging around before he found the fluffy spa robe and shook it to make sure it hadn't actually collected dust in there. It seemed clean enough, so he brought it back to Blue, not seeming to mind walking around the place completely bare boned. 'here ya are, sweetheart.'

Slipping into the robe, he snugged into it, determined to make it feel more like his the moment he got it, the thick puff curling up against his skull and cheeks. Then he went and noticed the bare boned skeleton with a flush, glad his tiredness was outweighing his heat at this point. Even with his bursting energy, he was flagging perfectly all over. His bouncing died off as he let the fluffy robe envelop him more, then looked at Red with big blue eyes. "Thank you for everything."

Those crimson eyes were all hearts again as he watched his little blue skele enjoying the robe before walking over to scoop him up, holding him close and he twirled him around and nuzzled his face into his neck. 'stars you're too fuckin' adorable.' He leaned his head back to look at him, running his gaze up and down the little fluff monster before letting out a chuckle. 'yeah... i'm pretty sure i'm officially the luckiest monster in the Underground right now. and to think I was bitchin' about Boss makin' me walk through the woods in that bullshit snowstorm. best thing to ever happen to me, really.' He nipped playfully at Blue's neck before carrying him bridal style to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him before gently laying the fluffy one on the bed and crawling over him to place another kiss on those teeth, not thinking he would ever get enough.

The fluff monster giggled, leaning up to meet the kisses with a clank, hugging around his head and shoulders with the fluffy arms and just making the whole focus of his being right there. Blue looked up with a soft flush, weariness trying to seep into his bones as he was perfectly content to be held in place. He didn't think about anything but the bright red eyes watching him lovingly, hoping he gave the same impression with his gaze, just pouring every desire to be held in that moment. "Could stay right here forever," he muttered, though his tired-hooding gaze was really making it hard to talk clearly. "Love you," he whispered as he dozed off, unable to keep his eyes open any more, despite how badly he wanted to.

His entire body tensed as he looked down at the little skele, those sockets as wide as they could go. He was... just tired. Didn't.... know what he was saying. That was it. But then why did his soul ache so much to hear it? Why did it.... why did it feel so right? He blinked hard and brought a hand up to rub at his own sockets, though it didn't seem to do any good as the tears just started streaming. He decided instead to flop down beside Blue and bury his face into the infinite void of the fluff, arms holding him tight as he smiled to himself, daring to just let himself enjoy the moment before he settled down a bit and started shifting to get his head out of the cloud. He stared at Blue's sleepy face for a long moment before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before returning the whisper. '......love you, too....' And with the happiest of smiles he let himself doze off as well, embracing the little ray of sunshine that had brightened the dreary darkness that was his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kind of take over for Boss after this point, since Panty loves how I play him. I think maybe she does some random things with him, but for the most part, it's me playing him now.


	3. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sleepybones!  
> A little background too?! There's plot? In MY PORN?!

In his sleep, he'd had to shift most of the robe off him, splayed out to one side, shivering with a light warmth of his heat, but not as intense as before. Whining lowly, he hugged at the form near him, arms still swathed in the fluffy sleeves. His hips arched slightly, having a smooth mound of magic already in place and damp with tired, warm need. 

Red let out a soft groan as the little form wrapped around him, bringing his own arms around the other to pull him closer. Those sockets cracked open just a sliver as he felt that body arching into him, part of him wondering how long this heat would last, another wondering if he wanted it to end, while another wondered if he'd even survive it at this rate. He let his fingers trail over the other's spine as he slowly blinked his sockets, waking himself up a bit as his hand slid down further on a mission. He'd already formed? He let out a soft growl as his fingers teased those puffy little lips idly, occasionally dipping in to feel that wet warmth with a soft groan of enjoyment.

Breath puffing against Red's shoulder and collarbone as his hips responded to the teasing, rocking into his finger's touch. Every motion of both skeletons increased the fluids smearing into those fingers, murmuring softly against the scarred bone as his teeth clacked around it in a light grip, hardly even enough to call a bite.

He let out one of those deep, guttural growls at the attempted bite and grinned down at him. 'tha's right, baby. let Daddy take care of ya.' He let those teasing fingers slip further in, working that wet entrance before he shifted his body and pulled Blue's leg over his hip, that red magic between his bare legs already forming with excitement. His fingers went back to work as he slid down a bit, now face to face with his little Blue, watching that sweet face as he buried his fingers further into those folds.

His hips worked in stuttering rhythm with the teasing fingers, waking more with each rub and gasp it drew from him. His eyes slitted open as a heavy flush covered his face, unfocused bleary eyes finding Red's with a little huffing moan. " _H-ha... ahhh_ ," he bucked once at the hand, moaning softly, "dee-deeper, please..." he whined, feeling himself tightening around the slick digits.

'mornin', sunshine.' He grinned broadly as he shoved three fingers in as deep as they would go, wiggling and pressing them against the sides before slowly pumping them in and out, his thumb finding that sensitive nub and rubbing it in circles. His own hips were bucking lightly into the motion, bringing them closer and closer to that blue mound with each thrust, already feeling that excited magic dribbling from the tip. 'sleep well, precious?' He brought his mouth closer, letting his fangs rest against the other as one hot breath after another rolled out of him in a soft pant, already feeling himself getting lost in a fog of sleepy lust.

Gasped in pleased surprise as the fingers thrusted, turning into a soft little moan with the slow pumping, rocking into the touches and clenching his own fingers at Red's arms, as if to try to steady himself as his eyes fluttered shut. "M-morning Daddy," he whined out in a low little mewl, the hot, lusty panting working him up faster, feeling his bones practically humming with warm excitement. He pushed his hips up, almost bucking harder as Red's voice drew him along. "V-very... well..." he breathed, groaning as he toyed with the sensitive nub, "waking up waaaas... goood..." he breathed out finally, trying to keep his voice down to keep from likely waking Papyrus. 

That soft lusty voice had him tingling all over until he couldn't stand it anymore. He slipped his fingers out and pulled himself over Blue, keeping their bodies close together as he slipped that throbbing red cock inside him, pressing in all the way to the hilt and holding himself there. With a dirty little smirk he brought his juice-laden fingers up, hovering them between both of their mouths as his husky voice growled out. 'here, baby, since ya like c-cleanin' so much...' He pulled himself out just a bit before pressing in hard and repeating the process, fucking him slow and deep as those heated pants washed over his face.

Blue's tongue curled around his fingers and drew the hand into his mouth with a soft little noise of delight, which increased around the bony digits once that hefty cock nestled in place inside him. His legs hooked over Red's hips and back, leaning into the thrusts with rolled-back eyelights, still suckling the hand trapped in his curled tongue. His pussy felt like it was trying to drag that cock even deeper, no matter how well it filled him, even when it was hilted, even when he was moaning hard around Red's fingers, biting down just a little as he suppressed the noises as best as he could. His pelvis ached with yesterday's bruises, but the slow draw and thrust felt caressing and so, sooo very good. He nuzzled into the hand, eyelights trying to keep his gaze to Red's as he fucked him just right, feeling his soul throb with delight.

He felt himself throb hard at the sensation of having those dirty little fingers in the other's mouth, the licking and biting making him bite his lower 'lip' to stifle the noises he so desperately wanted to make, his hips stuttering their movements instead. 'stars, baby... you drive me so fuckin' insane I can't see straight.' He pulled further back and gave him a hard thrust before going back to the more gentle ministrations, letting out a soft whimper before he buried his blushing face into the crook of Blue's neck. He kept his thrusts shallow, but slowly began to pick up the pace, whining softly against the other as his free hand slipped up behind Blue and curled over his shoulder, using the leverage to hold himself almost crushingly close as he continued those even thrusts, his whimpers turning into moans that evolved into soft growls, those sharp fangs finding refuge in that bony neck, pressing their points in gently as he stifled his noises.

Biting down hard on the fingers at the hard thrust, he choked back the loud moan it almost forced out of him. The steadily increasing pace had him arching to meet Red's hips, a clacking rhythm alongside the wet squelch of their sexes meeting, their voices being held back quiet as possible. The tips digging at his neck made him need to force Red's hand deeper into his mouth, tongue practically tangled in all the bones as he whined in muffled cries, slow streams of tears trailing down his cheeks and onto the fluffy robe's collar. His legs tightened several times as the slow movements of the cock inside him rubbed for longer than ever against just that wonderful spot, practically staying right on it and sending tight warmth spreading through him as every long thrust and slow draw pushed him closer to orgasm.

He dug his teeth in a bit more harshly as his fingers were bitten hard, waiting until his jaw loosened to pull them out and slide his hand under Blue's back. He pulled his mouth away as his hold on the little skele tightened, his grunts and panting getting louder as those thrusts got harder, never pulling very far out, but always pushing himself in hard. He pressed his face against the side of Blue's skull as he tried to keep quiet, but did a poor job with his entire body trembling and sweat rolling down that skull. 'f-fuck, baby.... i'm.... i'mma cum.... i'm...' He grunted loudly as those hips pressed him hard and shaking, that hot cream filling up his little blueberry, giving a few more thrusts and a whimper as he emptied himself out inside the other. He pressed a hard kiss against Blue's cheek as he continued to tremble on top of him, teeth parting as he panted to catch his breath, soft whispered words carried out on each huff. 'stars, I... f-fuckin... fuckin' love ya, Blue....' A soft smile spread over those teeth as he felt himself slumping down on top of that little form.

Blue panted softly, clinging to Red with tired relief, tears flowing freely as he started sobbing, holding tight to him as he slumped on top of him. "I love you too Red," he muttered, little skeleton kisses dappling the side of his skull as he cried. He would have been happy to stay put, but the trickle of overflooding in his pelvis had him shift just a little, suddenly hyper aware of the mess. He held close though, not wanting to let go yet, even if he did want to start on that mental list of chores he'd been scribbling up.

He chuckled softly at the kisses and pressed a few of his own to that soft cheek before lifting up to press teeth to teeth in a warm skelekiss, enjoying the tingle of magic coursing through them. 'think we're gonna end up dirtyin' every surface in the house at this rate.' He grinned and lifted up a bit, sliding that dick out like uncorking a bottle, letting those juices flow freely from that tight hole. 'I dunno... if imma be able to walk today. maybe I can convince Boss ta let me stay in.' He rolled over onto the bed with a deep, satisfied sigh before flipping onto his back and stretching leisurely.

At the mention of Boss, it was like summoning him, his shout echoing from downstairs. "SANS GET YOUR LAZY DICK OUT OF YOUR NEW PET AND GET TO WORK."

The lights left his socket as he groaned. 'goddammit....' He let his whole body stretch before he sat up, scratching at the crack in his skull before looking down at the dirty little blueberry beside him. 'welp, duty calls, babe.' He rolled over Blue, stealing a quick kiss before he slid off the bed and grabbed whatever clothes were closest, which turned out to be a pair of black shorts (surprise, surprise) and a red sweater.

Blue leaned up into the kiss and chuckled almost sadly at the short cuddle session they'd had, but figured it did give him a chance to clean a lot of what he'd helped mess up in the last day. Pushing up, he looked around for something besides the fluffy robe to wear for the day he was starting to plan while the other two were likely out. Laundry, he decided, figuring that it would be best to have clean clothing, towels, and bedding first.  
"SANS, NOW!" the irate voice snapped again, which actually made Blue flinch, but he got up anyhow, shuffled off the bed, folded up his robe carefully and put it on one corner of the bed that looked cleanest. "Anything I should know not to do before I start cleaning?" he asked offhandedly, scanning about for whatever looked like it would fit best. A pair of shorts, though they tried to fall off him and he had to put a small knot in the waist to make them stay up.

He was shifting his jacket over his shoulders when he heard the yell, letting out a growl before turning to the door. 'i'm coming!!! geez.' He grabbed a pair of socks to pull on, then turned to Blue, wrapping his arms around his ribs and lifting him up into a deep, fiery kiss that he let linger as he heard Boss shouting more obscenities at him. He pulled his face away with a seductive little smile on his face. 'nah, you do whatever you want, baby. i'll be back soon as I can.' He stole another little kiss before setting him down and turning as he heard another shout for him to hurry up. 'I said i'm fuckin coming ya outta tune broken record!' He turned to shoot Blue a playful little wink before he slipped out the door.

It helped, having the hug and kisses unwind his tight nerves with Boss' yelling, the heat lingering sweetly after the kiss as he followed the other to the top of the stairs, getting a distinctly not-angry look from the largest skeleton, but only for the moment before he headed out the front door, snapping something to Red. He waved slightly before he took a deep breath, and heading to start gathering every scrap of fabric he could lay hands on. Even the couch got stripped down, cushions hanging over the back of chairs before he started on the bulk of the clothing. Blue knew working would keep his mind busy on his tasks rather than wander into dark territory that would make him lock down and find somewhere to hide. He even got started on checking over the carpet for any possible stains to scrub at before wondering if Boss preferred to cook dinner or not. 

Red felt a pang in his soul as the door closed behind them. He wanted so bad to just turn back around and go to his happy place, but knew Boss would have an absolute fit. So with a begrudging groan, he flipped his hood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked along, kicking every innocent pebble who dared cross his path.

Boss walked with his arms crossed against his chest as he pretty much escorted Sans towards his sentry post. He wanted to wait until they were further out of town before really getting into any conversation. That and he was still rather mad at Sans having slept through breakfast, hence why he hadn't even waited for him to get anything to eat. The pebble kicking was starting to irritate him, though, grumbling something incoherent at his brother before walking faster, almost in view of the inn.

His non-existent stomach grumbled at not being properly fed, so he fished out a packet of mustard from his pocket and ripped it open before guzzling it down. It was nowhere near enough, but the taste would help keep him from keeling over before they got to his post. He was pretty sure he still had some shit stashed away in there. He saw a good-sized rock that looked ripe for the kicking right ahead of him and reeled back his foot to get some extra oomph behind it this time... but the fucker was frozen to the ground. His foot caught and he stumbled forwards, hands coming out of his pockets as he tried to regain his balance.

Papyrus stopped as his brother kicked at the rock, having seen it poking out of the snow before they're reached it, and watched as he half-stumbled about from the action. "HOPE YOU'RE DONE BEING CHILDISH NOW," he huffed, only barely into the loud caps, almost into lower to keep from drawing much attention of any monsters that might be about.

His stumbling brought him back into step with his brother, now much closer than before as his hands shoved themselves further into his pockets. 'i'm not being childish! i'm allowed to have feelings, you scowl with legs!' A grin broke out in the shadows of his hood, shoulders shaking lightly as he enjoyed the bit of banter, letting himself bump lightly against this brother as they moved along.

He grumbled as the smaller skeleton bumped into him, putting one taloned hand atop his head to keep him from purposefully running into him again. "I DID - **I didn't say that** ," he muttered, dropping his voice as they walked past where dog guards usually would hang out in the morning. As they went further, he looked back to make sure there wasn't anyone beside the building. "JUST GET TO YOUR POST SANS. WE HAVE A FEW THINGS TO DISCUSS."

He turned his head up to nip at the hand with a growl before shifting himself away, making a point to put a noticeable distance between them. 'ugh, discuss. what? what're we discussin'? is it about Blue?' He peered over with brow bone raised, fairly certain that had to be the topic at hand... though he'd been wrong many, many times before.

 **"Do keep your voice down, Sans,"** he said in a harsh hiss, discreetly scanning the area as they were starting to be past the edges of town, where the trees started growing wildly and the snow drifted deeper. **"Or do you want to advertise your pet to the town?"** he added in an even quieter snarl.

'tch, what? ya think someone's gonna try ta steal him or somethin'? He scoffed, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible, but there was no hiding the concerned edge to his voice. With some incoherent grumbles he shifted closer once again while keeping enough distance between them so he wasn't bumping the Boss again.

 **"I'm not going to say it's impossible,"** he growled stiffly as they approached the edge of town where the trees started to grow wild and the snowdrifts got deep in places where a monster could trip and never be found again. He didn't say anything else until they reached the sentry station, doing a cursory check for anyone else about before he stood in front of it, knocking a pile of snow off the tabletop.

'tch. i'll dust anybody who tries to take him from me.' He lifted his chin defiantly as he spoke in that matter-of-fact tone, though his fingers were fidgeting nervously in his pockets, fidgeting and squeezing on a few stray mustard packets he had hidden away in there. When they got to the station, Sans did his own check, feeling himself bristling under his coat. He was in a shitty enough mood just being away from his little blueberry... the thought of what he'd do to someone for actually taking him, or stars forbid hurting him... it was almost haunting the dark corners his mind turned about.

 **"Hence why I said,"** he muttered, still dusting away snow off the station even though it wasn't in any way required, but it let him lean over and talk in a lower tone to the other skeleton, **"to have the discussion here. No one bothers coming to your post half the time, you included,"** he had to snipe, though it was weakly half-hearted at best, and continued. **"I don't know where you picked him up, either. But,"** he pressed his talons into the wood slightly, though was careful enough to not crack the shoddily-made piece, **"I can tell you are glad to have gotten your greedy little hands on him. And that you're going to be a gooshy mess. But do try to keep the fact you - _have_ \- him just between us for now."**

He flopped down into his seat behind the station and draped his arms over the now snow-free surface as he listened, making mocking faces as Papyrus picked at him. But he did actually contemplate the words, letting the warning sink in. 's-so, what... I gotta keep him locked away in the house? for how long?' He dropped his chin on the counter and peered up at Paps past his hood with some grumpy sort of puppy eyes. 'what if I just... I dunno... drag him around on a leash or somethin'? so people know he's mine.' A lewd sort of grin started creeping over his face as the mental imagery started dancing in his head.

 **"I don't know if that would be wise, at least for now,"** he grumbled, but waved his hand, dismissing the thought, **"but for now, until he recovers from his heat and adjusts, let him decide where he wants to go."** He gave him a stern look at that, as if to say there wasn't going to be an argument about it, then continued. **"And I meant what I said, Sans. He won't come to harm in the house, which is why I'm telling you all this. If no one knows he's there, they won't go sniffing around. What do you think monsters here would do, if they knew he were there, by himself, while we were nowhere in sight?"** his voice had gotten lower and he'd leaned closer, practically shoving their brows together as he hissed his words in a false tone of anger. One Sans could likely recognize as him pretending to be angry and quietly threatening him to any distant observer. **"And if he eventually wants out on a leash, go ahead,"** he added in a surprisingly gentle tone for them being outside the house, giving him a swift click of a kiss to the skull before shoving his hoodie down over his face and stalking off. "DO KEEP TO YOUR POST TODAY SANS, YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING ALL WEEK."

He curled his arms under his head as Boss took 'The Tone', but grumbled his agreements anyways. The words made his itch to return home even worse, wanting to protect what was his, though he knew Boss was right. If anybody knew he was there and there was no one around to protect him in his off-state... he was bristling again at the dark thoughts creeping in his mind, but was abruptly brought out of them at the kiss to his head. He gave a grunt as his hood was shoved down, letting out a string of curses before he looked up after him, his face a mix of indignation, embarrassment and that of someone who desperately didn't want to be alone right now. 'I-....y-you.... ffffuck. alright, fine. whateva.' He let out a long, deep sigh and put his head back down on his arms. 'you know best, Boss.' He muttered into his arms and stared at the snow in front of him, that mind wandering back to when he'd found the little blueberry in the snow.

The hours went by without much event, Papyrus doing his usual few-hour-checks to make sure Sans wasn't lazing, then disappearing just as quickly once he'd confirmed he was in place. What he didn't tell Sans was that he'd given the town a check twice already to make sure the house was given it's traditional wide berth by any other monsters, easily aware of how concerned his brother was for the little one. He would have to also see about explaining why he'd left so abruptly last night, but for now he just kept his work in order, did his checks and patrols, and went about business as normal. No change in appearances, no change in what other monsters would see. It was getting late in the afternoon by the time he did a final check on Sans, though approached the station and stood waiting, arms crossed as he looked down at his brother. "HAVE A FUN DAY, SANS?" he asked in that false mocking tone he liked to use.

Snow had actually collected on his hooded head with how much he hadn't moved today, his eyes locked on the snow in front of him as he spent the whole day lost inside his own mind. So much had happened so fast... it was insane how quickly things could change... and change so much for the better. But with good things always came that sinking feeling... that nagging in the back of his head that something was going to go wrong. He couldn't just have happiness. What was the price? Was someone gonna fucking die? He felt the bags forming under his eyes, his whole body feeling weak from eating nothing but a packet of mustard all day. He didn't even flinch when Paps seemed to suddenly appear in his line of sight, simply focusing his eyes in on the intimidating figure and giving him a tired smile as he brought focus to his face. 'eh, it wa'snow different than any other day, really.' That grin increased as he slowly started to sit up. 'what about you? have an ice day, Boss?'

"UGH, WELL IF YOU HAVE THE ENERGY TO MAKE STUPID JOKES, YOU CAN CERTAINLY FINISH YOUR SHIFT. NYEHEHE!" he didn't even bother to let him know he'd checked on the house, the puns having irked him enough to just make his brother wait until they got home to be relieved. He could see the bags under his eyes, and knowing he hadn't eaten meant he was stressed. He smacked the snow off his hood, flipping the fabric back off his head as well. "AND STOP SLOUCHING, YOU'RE BEING EMBARRASSING." 

The lights in his sockets dimmed as he growled at the other, leaning back as his hood was knocked off. 'well, you can fuckin' stop talkin', 'cause ya bein' obnoxious.' He pulled his legs up to his chest beneath his coat and flipped the hood back over his head, now officially a big ball of grumpy. His head sunk further into his coat as he grumbled to himself. 'how much fuckin' longer? I feel like I been sittin' here all day! I just....' His voice got softer as he mumbled to himself, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his skull. 'just wanna go home... make sure... everything's okay.....'

Papyrus stiffened at the last bit, sighing as he watched his brother grump into place, tapping his fingertips on the table in a rhythm. "I'D SAY ANOTHER HOUR AN A HALF, SINCE YOU'VE ACTUALLY STAYED AT WORK. SO WHEN I GET BACK FROM MY NEXT ROUTE YOU CAN GO HOME." He moved to the other side of the post, lifting just slightly on the hood edge, since he'd seen no one else about. **"Everything's fine, Sans, I checked three times already. No footprints near the house,"** he said in a low voice, then walked off. "NOW IF YOU CAN JUST KEEP DOING THAT EVERY DAY."

He was already peering out when his brother said he could go home soon and when he confessed to checking on the house, not once, but several times... it made those eyelights swell to puppyish proportions and had that soul fluttering. He reached up and caught the hand that lifted his hood, pulling it into his grump cave to plant a small kiss to his palm before releasing him, grinning at his words as he walked off and letting his own voice reach a normal level. 'yeah, maybe if ya can stop bitchin' every day it'll be easier!'

"YOU MAKE ME BITCH," he called back before disappearing for another hour and a half. When he got back, he was dragging a striped-shirt young monster with him, snapping curses at it as he hauled it along with him. It struggled, but was obviously mostly unharmed. Likely it had sprung a trap or such, hence why Papyrus was having to drag it back to town. He reached the sentry station, walking past without stopping. "I'M NOT A GODDAMN BABYSITTER, YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE PARENTS THAT WOULD BOTHER IF I DUSTED YOU. SANS GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOUSE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS LITTLE SHIT. DON'T YOU DARE GO TO GRILLBY'S OR SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOUR BONY ASS!" His tirade continued, the little monster struggling every step of the way but the tall skeleton not missing a beat in his stride.

'ohhh~! i'll fuckin' make you, alright.' He grinned inside his hood as his brother disappeared and the mixture of warmth and lack of food had him snoozing in his chair in no time, looking like some Horrortale version of an owl. There was a thump as the loud fonted voice took him violently out of his doze and caused him to fall over into the snow with an annoyed groan. He listened to Paps rant for a minute before peering over the edge of his station, a pinky knuckle-deep in his earhole as he watched him drag some kid off. 'yeeeeesh, mashter!' He rasped towards the two before standing and stretching, waiting until the two were out of sight before taking a shortcut home, peering out from behind the house to make sure the coast was clear before he practically sprinted for the front door, trying to contain his smiles as he dug out his key and unlocked the door and slipped in, shutting it behind him before turning around with a beaming grin on his face. 'honeyyy! i'm hooome~!'

The sight that met him was likely to make him stop in his tracks. Every bit of the inside of the house had been tended by the busy little skeleton - stains that had existed in place for years were faded from scrubbing or gone completely, every surface had been dusted and polished, the couch cushions had been put back in place, looking almost as new as it had when it had first been found. The kitchen practically gleamed, and if he went upstairs, more of the same would have followed. Everything that could have been cleaned, was. The wrappers and trash in his room were gone. The bed was made up and the fluffy robe tucked over the dozing perpetrator of this entire thing. The robe, too, was clean and looked somehow even fluffier from the treatment. 

Those sockets widened as he looked around, taking the time to actually move through the rooms and see how much he'd done. When he finally got upstairs to his room he felt his soul still for a moment. 'holy shit.... i haven't seen that floor in years.' He continued to peek around in wonder like he'd wandered into some alternate dimension, I mean, it was possible right? Then his gaze landed on the little fluffball on his bed, his face softening as he watched him sleep, not sure of how long he actually stood there staring. He'd done so much and wore himself out.... Sans sockets blanked as he realized he had literally done jack shit all day while this beautiful little blueberry had been working his ass off. He suddenly felt like the world's most useless asshole. He turned and headed back out the door silently and marched himself down the stairs and to the kitchen. He was gonna do somethin' by golly, even if it wasn't as good as what Blue or Paps could do. He rummaged through the fridge and got to work on the one food he knew he could do well... Hotdogs!

The sound of grumbling and a slamming-open door is likely what got Red's attention from his work, and when Boss just as noisily slammed it shut, kicking his boots off his legs in a curse-spewing frenzy, speaking in wingdings, he was so pissed. He continued his tirade until he actually caught sight of the inside of the house, stopping in an instant to look around, then went right up to Red and poked him in the chest. "DO. NOT. MESS. IT. UP." he rumbled, rather than shouted, his voice gone a bit dark, then turned and looked at what he was up to, raising a brow curiously. **"Why are you cooking?"**

He flinched at the slamming and the cursing and poked his head out with a near-demonic glare on his face. 'fuckin' shhhhhh~!' He pointed up at the ceiling, hoping Boss got the drift, but then the tall skele was getting all up in his personal space and poking him, which just made his chest rumble with a growl, letting him know he was getting dangerously close to pissing him off. 'why ya always thinkin' imma mess shit up for? i don't fuckin' do it on purpose!' He grumbled to himself, but at the question he gave a soft yelp and turned back to the stove, lifting the lid off the pot to stir and turning down the heat before he ruined them. 'i just... wanted to do somethin'... for **him** , ya know? he just... did a lot, when he didn't really have to.' He had a soft flush on his face as he started fishing out the dogs with some tongs and putting them in the buns. 'h-hey, Boss, could you... get the plates?' Boss was right, he really was getting all gushy.

Papyrus gave him a hooded look, like he was contemplating what he'd said, but quietly moved over and fished the plates out of the cabinets, then sat at the table, watching for just a bit before saying anything. **"I meant with Blue, not the house,"** he chuckled, more of trying to lighten his brother's mood, since even he had to admit, the house looked amazing. Even if it did make his brother act like a puppy. But he supposed it wasn't all bad, and him being this obviously happy was... rare. It suited him, a real smile to his fangs rather than a forced one. He tapped his fingers on the table, noting that a lot of singes and gouges in the wood now looked almost artistic with it being perfectly clean, rather than just wiped down. He felt a smile on his own face, sighing. **"If he can clean this mess in an entire day, I wonder how you'll keep him entertained,"** he added, not meaning it to sound as lewd as it did, but making a short laugh all the same.

He put several hot dogs on the plates and brought them out, his face beet red from Papyrus' words. 'i-...i-...i'll... i don't want to.' He looked almost terrified as he set the plates down, that anxiety-ridden mindset taking him through every possible situation where he did fuck it all up and boy golly gee were there a lot of possibilities on that front. With the plates served he plopped into his chair, staring at the floor with unfocused eyes until he started realizing that his brother was speaking again, his wide-eyed face turning up with face him. 'heh... maybe i'll let him have at your trashy torture chamber.' He gave what was definitely a forced grin before hopping up from the chair and moving swiftly for the stairs, hesitating when he got to them before he slowly made his ascension. He stopped inside the door to his room, gulping hard as he looked at the fluffy little lump. He didn't deserve him. He definitely wasn't good enough to deserve someone half as amazing as Blue. What if.... what if he only liked him because he was going through such an intense heat. It could have been anyone who found him in the snow and took him in... would he have loved them instead? He clutched his coat over his soul as he felt a pang. He let his sockets close as he took a deep, steadying breath and slipped out of his shoes, kicking them onto the floor like a slob before he moved to the bed and sat down, reaching his hand over to gently shake at Blue's shoulder. 'hey, sleepyhead, ya in there?'

The sleepy skele didn't emerge for a bit, lifting his head with tired, still-closed eyes to the voice, the robe draped over his head. "Time is it," he muttered, almost a croak. The ecstatic screaming from last night had finally done in his voice for the time being, it needing time to heal over before his usual tone would return. He almost flopped back down into his dozy huddle before realizing it was Red, and gave a tired grin, leaning over to give a soft, weak hug to the other monster. "Surprise," he said in a tired tone, but obviously trying to make it jovial and lighthearted.

Red's arms were around him as soon as he'd come in for a hug, that scarred face burying itself in Blue's neck. 'you're the best, babydoll.' He placed one little kiss after another over Blue's neck, working his way up to that precious little face to give him a soft clank to the teeth. 'it's pretty late now, i, uh.... i... made dinner. if ya want some.' He leaned back to look at how tired he was, feeling his own exhaustion tugging at him to lay down regardless of if he needed to eat or not. 'you feelin alright, babe? you did... you did a lot today.' He brought a hand up to stroke over the back of Blue's skull before gently cupping his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing just beneath his sockets.

" _Mmm-hmm_ ," he said, eyes closing softly as he enjoyed having his face cradled, then flopped on Red, showing he'd just been cuddled under the robe rather than wearing it; he was dressed in the smallest of Red's shirts he could find and a pair of knotted shorts. "Carry me please," the small skele yawned, draped over his lap, arm nestled on his humerus and Red's femur. 

The hand at his face slipped under his legs, just behind his knees and he picked him up bridal style and nuzzled his face into that soft cheek like the lovey sap he'd turned into. 'my pleasure, wifey.' He grinned and chuckled, holding him close as he headed out into the hall and down the stairs, ignoring the looks he got from his brother as he moved to the table and plopped down in his chair with Blue in his lap. 'it's, uh... not much, but i just... wanted ta say thank you, ya know, fer... doin' all this hard work. i-...w-we... really appreciate it.' He pressed another soft kiss to his cheek before moving his mouth to that earhole to whisper softly. 'want me to feed ya, sleepyhead?' His shoulders bounced as he laughed to himself and let his arms wrap loosely around Blue's waist.

Blue chuckled softly at the question, rubbing his palm along Red's cheek. "Nah, I can eat okay," he said dozily, still petting at his face before shifting in his lap, yawning gently as he tried to will himself more awake. "Was jus' gonna do laundry but kept... going," he muttered, hooded eyed opening til he could focus, then arched his shoulders, the stretching following the curve of his spine til he felt he'd popped anything that needed adjusting. He smiled, still a little dozily, but at least no longer mumbling, "Thank you, I forgot to eat all day," he added, almost as if apologizing for forgetting. He ate quietly, but had four in total before pausing at all.

"WELL, THE HOUSE LOOKS-..." Papyrus coughed and cleared his throat as he remembered himself. **"The house looks spectacular, Blue. I can't remember having ever seen it this clean. I try to keep up, but for some reason..."** He shot a pointed glare at his brother. **"It always seems to get more dirty every time I turn around. You've made a commendable effort and I thank you."** he gave a nod of his head, ignoring the annoyed glare of Sans peeking out past Blue's skull, before working on his own food. Sans let out a soft hum and pressed his face into Blue's back, feeling his eyelids growing heavier as he enjoyed the warmth of the other's body on top of him. It wasn't long before his surroundings were forgotten and he was softly snoring into the shirt in front of him.

"Hm?" the noise came out around his latest mouthful of food, swallowed and turned around to see the other dozing, giving a slight smile before gently rubbing his head. "Hey, sleepyhead... you should eat first, okay?" he said softly, not sure if Red had woken up or not, but at least trying. He heard Papyrus clear his throat, and looked over curiously.  
"SANS I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'D EVER BE THIS LAZY TO NOT EVEN BOTHER TO EAT AFTER HAVING DONE SO WELL AT WORK!" he called, more to rouse his brother, pushing the untouched plate of hotdogs closer, before producing a bottle of mustard, spurting the condiment over the buns with a mild look of distaste. "AND TO THINK I BOTHERED TO GET THIS FOR YOU!"

His sockets cracked open as he heard everyone making a fuss over him and he tried to lift Blue's shirt to hide under it, but dammit it was too small for his big head so he let it go and sat up, resting his chin on a shoulder with those heavy sockets watching his brother smother his favorite condiment all over the dogs with a grin. 'awwww, Boss~! I can't believe ya mustard up the courage ta do something so sweet.' His face was at least 90% grin after that one and he reached over to grab one of the hotdogs, just shoving the whole thing in his mouth with the mental reasoning that it'd be less messy that way, though it ended up making him look like some gross chipmunk.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL NEVER BUY YOU FOOD AGAIN!" he snapped, but picked up the empty plates after Blue had pushed his away to lean on the table, watching Red eat with a tired grin. Papyrus went about cleaning up, since the other two were obviously ready to go to sleep as soon as they finished eating. He'd have time to talk with them more tomorrow, he figured, since Sans actually didn't - _have_ \- to work and he just needed to do a couple patrols. He figured perhaps the afternoon they'd get to talk, and went upstairs after getting a quiet "goodnight" exchange with the smaller skeleton, who kept watching, almost fascinated, at how Red ate. "I'll need those for laundry tomorrow," he murmured, wiping a splash of mustard off Red's cheek after he downed the last hotdog on his plate, still wearing that content little smile on his face.

Once the last dog was swallowed he slipped his tongue out and licked the mustard from Blue's finger before running it along the edges of his mouth to make sure it was clean. Now that he'd actually eaten he felt a bit more energized and let his hands wander all over the little skele in his lap. ' _rrrrm_? need what now?' His eyes locked onto that smile and he let his own creep across his face before bringing a hand up to Blue's face, turning it enough to steal a little kiss while his other hand squeezed him down more firmly into his lap.

Squirming a chuckle at the licking, he returned the little kiss with one of his own before sliding down off his lap with a wink. "Your clothes, silly," he said, taking the plate to the sink to wash, it being the only dirty dish left once Papyrus had finished. He went back over and hugged around Red's shoulders to give another clanking kiss, nuzzling into him. "Hoodie too."

He wrapped his legs around Blue's hips as he grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head with a grimace. 'but i just... i just washed it like.. last year... i think. it just got to that perfect level of ripeness, yo.' He was already leaning into his blue counterpart, feeling his will to fight already slipping... how could he even say no to that face? 'i mean... haven't ya done enough already, toots?' He smirked and leaned further in, trying to get some more of that sweet sugar.

Blue smirked and gave a very small, gentle kiss, then replied "No, it'll be really nice once I'm done with it, and I'll clean it every week, too," he hugged tighter, nuzzling a soft lick to Red's neck, "and I like doing stuff. Keeps my mind off... stuff," his voice dropped a bit, but he tried to recover, instead giving another kiss and nuzzle, trying to get back into the joyousness he'd had a moment ago, before he'd said anything about having to keep his mind from traveling off in the wrong direction.

He shuddered softly at the lick and moved his hands down to unzip the coat and pull Blue into it with him. He hesitated, wanting so bad to ask what he was hiding... but he didn't want to pry. He knew far too well how much that sucked. He wrapped his body around the other and decided to distract him, letting his teeth graze gently against Blue's. 'ya know... you're... way too good for me, right? i'm a disgustin' dirty slob and you're... perfect.' He moved his face down to Blue's neck, humming softly as he let his tongue roll out and swipe against the bone. 'you're gorgeous.' He nipped at the bone before moving further down to his shoulder. 'you work so hard.' He tugged the collar of his shirt off to the side, gently kissing and licking on the bone before he lifted his face, his hands going cup both of those soft cheeks. 'and... you love me.' He leaned in and planted the most tender kiss he could muster on those perfectly smooth teeth before he whispered, his voice strained as he did so. 'i... don't deserve you. not even a little. and... stars, i feel like an idiot, but... i'm afraid... afraid i'm gonna do somethin' stupid to mess this up.' He turned his crimson gaze up into those bright blues, a genuine look of fear on his face, mingled with that soft smile of happiness.

Blue listened, calmly, quietly, and trying very hard to not break down into tears, because he felt like maybe he could tell Red about what was wrong. As he finished, cuddled tight around him and looking with that tinge of fear in those reddest red eyes, and gently rubbed his cheek, just above the scar where the gold fang sat. "I'm not," he said softly, at first, then repeated, continuing, "I'm not gonna let you go, ever." His voice was firm, promising and careful. He brought his other hand up, both of them stroking each other's cheeks now. "You've been wonderful to me and the best monster I've ever met, Red... just remember that, and don't... don't let go. I just need you to never let go and I'll always be there," he finished in a whisper, though he wanted to say more. To explain about everything that scared him too, and to tell him about how much better every moment with him was in the last day than ever before. But he was afraid of doing something stupid to mess this up. 

For once it was Red breaking down into tears, though he was quick to hide them in Blue's shoulder, a stupid grin plastered on his face as he held tightly to his little blueberry. Once he'd wiped away the wetness he brought his face back up, placing his hand over Blue's on his face, that cracked face absolutely beaming with affection for the little skele. 'like i said, i don't deserve ya... but if you're gonna keep ya standards this low, i'm not gonna complain too much.' He wrapped an arm around Blue's neck and pulled him in as his other hand went back to that soft cheek as he let that thick red tongue curl out and into the other's mouth, kissing him deeply with one of those possessive growls vibrating into his mouth, letting it all linger for what felt like the longest, warmest moments of his life before he pulled back just enough to whisper against him. 'i ain't ever lettin' ya go, Blue. i love ya and yer mine. don't ever forget it.'

"I love you too," was all he could say, holding up against Red as he wished he could get more to come out of his mouth. He almost cried too, but instead he looked up at Red with genuinely delighted eyelights, bright blue hearts that pulsed with his fluttering soul, the cyan hue bleeding out past his shirt as he held the gaze. "C'mon, we're both tired, and the bed's waiting for us." 

His gaze flickered from those endearing hearts to the glow beneath his shirt and his grin was taking over his face once again. He slipped from his chair and picked up his little blueberry into his arms once again, kicking his chair back into place as he headed for the stairs, feeling his own broken, faded soul burning brightly in his chest as he carried him up to bed. 'i'm fuckin' exhausted... i can't remember the last time i actually stayed at my post all day without taken like twenty breaks.' He snorted and set Blue carefully on the bed once he'd gotten there, removing his coat and giving it a good sniff. His face turned a little green at the stench. How had he been able to ignore that all this time? Sweet Asgore that was awful! He dropped it on the ground and started removing his clothes to do the same... then paused and looked down on them with a soft glare before picking them up and actually putting it all in the laundry basket he forgot he even had. Then he moved to the bed, completely bare boned as he slipped in under the sheet, shifting his body all over the bed... holy crap, who knew clean sheets could feel this awesome?! 'jesus fuck, i love you, babe.'

He cuddled against the bare bones happily, curling his fingers into one of the heavy ribs as he smiled almost smugly. "Worth all the time it took to wash the mattress." He was almost able to fall asleep, but felt his mind start wandering now that he wasn't focusing on something, and tried harder to find something to do with his mind until he passed out, and started tracing his fingertips over the random patterns of scarring on the bones in front of him. He made a small noise as it wasn't working, wincing slightly before pulling the fluffy robe over him, the feel of the soft fabric rubbing his own bones that had soothed him earlier... it wasn't doing it now, he realized. He'd been able to hide under the robe when exhausted, but now that he'd eaten, he was awake enough for those thoughts to start gnawing at the edges of his mind.

He let out a happy little sigh at the fingers running over his body, letting his sockets slide shut as the gentle movements started relaxing him and beckoning him to sleep. The little noise had him cracking them open to look at Blue... or the fluff monster that Blue had become. He let out another sigh, this one a little more weary and worried. He lifted up and rolled over onto all fours on top of Blue, one of his hands tugging the robe away. 'babe... tell me what's botherin' ya.... please?' His brows rose in concern as he looked down at his little lover, tossing the robe away so he could bring his hand back over and rub on his cheek gently.

For the first time, Blue couldn't meet his gaze, looking away as he rubbed his cheek, shivering with that soft, sad noise again. "I... dunno if I can," he admitted, voice breaking as he closed his eyes before he could see the lights go out. He felt the worries biting harder now, as he tried to say something, anything, before he reached up to rub his face to try to get rid of them.

He grabbed Blue's wrists and pinned them against the bed by his head, his face still soft and loving as he leaned down, nuzzling his face next to that earhole as he whispered. 'please, baby... i hate seein' ya like this and... i wanna help. i can't do that if i dunno what's wrong.' He lifted back up, watching that sweet face as he continued to hold down his hands, fingers slowly sliding up to lace their fingers together.

He didn't fight having his hands moved, making a sad whimper as he whispered. His fingers clenched around Red's as their hands linked up, slowly cracking his blackened eyes open, but his head was still turned away. "I'm scared," he said hollowly, "I'm so scared that none of this is real and I've finally snapped and can't tell what's happening anymore." He turned his head, but was still blacked out. "That I'll wake up and you'll be gone and I'll be back by myself." 

He felt his soul tighten... these were... fears he knew a little too well. He let out a deep sigh and leaned down, nuzzling his face against the squishy cheek. 'I know... how ya feel. heh. some perfect lil angel appears in some flash o' light... if it weren't for Papyrus talkin' to ya, i'd have thought I just finally lost it. got too lonely and just imagined you....' He slipped his fingers out from Blue's and sat up on him, one hand going to rest over his soul while the other brushed away the collar of his shirt to reveal the mark he'd left from biting him... and proceeded to press down on it harshly. 'your soul's still beatin' and ya still feel pain... yer here, kid. - _i'm_ \- here. and I ain't goin' anywhere.'

Blue froze up a little, and tiny pinpricks of light showed in his eyes, looking up at Red, cringing as he pressed at the bruise with a relieving sting of real pain. He gritted his teeth and nodded weakly, looking back up at him as his hands went to the one over his soul, pressing the palm harder against him. "I'm here," he repeated in a soft, wavering voice, saying it to himself several times over before he looked up at Red with pure adoring love in his blue eyes. "I love you so much, Red," he breathed, "thank you... for listening to me." 

Once he was a bit more grounded, Red leaned down, pressing those sharky teeth to Blue's in a tender show of affection. 'love you, too, Blue. don't... be afraid to talk to me, alright? i'm here... i'm here for ya.' He leaned up to give him a smile and press another kiss, to his forehead this time. 'heh... never thought i'd be the one comfortin' someone.'

The first kiss had him grip the hand a little tighter, more to feel his palm down against his sternum than anything. The second kiss to his brow, he couldn't help but yawn with a tired peep. His face tinted a little cyan at his suddenly tired reaction, but he rubbed at the bones between his hands. "S-sorry... just... all the cleaning and such caught up with me, now that I'm not... lost in my head."

He grabbed the sheet to pull over them with his free hand and curled up next to him, his fingers lacing with Blue's over his chest and squeezing lightly. 's'okay.' He let out his own broad yawn and cuddled up as close to his little skele as physically possible. 'g'night, babe. sweet dreams an' all that shit.'

A scant nod was all the smaller could manage, eyes slipping shut as Red cuddled up against him, the closeness and their entwined fingers helping soothe him further.


	4. Humidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of Red's day off work! Yay!  
> Blue learns a couple things!

Eyes snapped open, panicking for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, before they found the sleeping form of Red, the two monsters still snugged up tight, Blue practically meshed to his side. He gave a shivering sigh of relief as he tried to figure what time it was. Looking about, he couldn't tell - it was always darker here than he was used to. His fingers moved to grip Red's hand again, carefully stroking a mostly-healed crack alongside his thumb joint, trying to will himself back to sleep. He didn't want to get up yet, not without his lover being awake. It felt wrong to leave him alone in the bed, so he laid there for he didn't know how long before he heard the sounds of another monster moving about downstairs. Most likely it was Papyrus, Boss, whatever he was going to call him. Probably the latter, since Red did so too, though he hadn't decided for sure yet. Now that his heat had mostly dissipated into just warm tingles along the deepest parts of his marrow, his head had cleared and he no longer had just the overwhelming need to... he flushed as he recalled all the things he'd done during his heat, things he'd certainly never imagined. Especially the part on the couch with Boss - guess he was going to go with that - since despite his almost immediate and intense attraction to Red, he wasn't sure how he felt about the taller of the brothers. Sure, he reasoned, he was very good looking, and ran hot and cold from what he could tell of the siblings' interactions, whereas Red... treated him how he'd always craved. Like he was a treasure. Like he mattered and was worth... he shook his head with a light groan. Stop going towards those dark areas. You're here, he's here, you're not going anywhere, he's not going anywhere. It took several times mentally chanting that before he could calm down and think straight again. Ok, so both brothers were obviously grateful for his work yesterday, which he had enjoyed. And possibly had been a little overzealous for one day, since he was still feeling exhausted physically. He wondered if Boss would shout up at them when breakfast was ready - he could smell something cooking, at least. Couldn't quite pin it down but it was that warm smell of something wafting into the room. Blue tried closing his eyes to rest a little more before he'd get up with Red - he knew he was clinging like a lost puppy, but... well what else could he do right now.

The movement beside him made him squirm and groan softly, his face contorting in what looked to be some kind of feral rage. He gripped Blue's shirt tight before pressing his body more tightly against the other. His breath was heavy and heated, his body noticeably trembling from whatever seemed to have him going in his sleep. As suddenly as it had started it seemed to fade, his grip loosening and his breath coming out in softer pants as he pressed his hips into Blue, a very apparent formation of magic rubbing against the little blueberry. His body gave a heavy shiver from the friction and his hand was back to gripping onto him harshly, this time digging past the fabric to hold onto ribs. '...fuuu-....blue....'

His first harsh grip had his eyes spring open, but just looked curiously before blushing with wide eyes at the trembling and hips grinding up against him. As he held his ribs, and his sex rubbed up against him again, he flushed brighter, and uncurled the fingers of one hand from Red's rib, trailing carefully down the heavy sternum and to his pelvis. Lingering at the illiac crest, he looked down and slowly nudged his fingertip closer to the glowing red arousal. He kneaded his teeth against each other, looking back up at Red's face as the rest of his fingers joined the first, curling around the thick shaft.

His body jerked at the sudden tightness of having something wrapped around him and those hips gave a few shuddered pumps before those sockets started cracking open, his breathing unsteady as fuzzy lights came into focus. ' _ah_ , fffuck... s-sorry, baby....' Even as he apologized he worked those hips into his hand, letting out a soft whimper as he lifted to press further into his palm. 'was just... d-dreamin' aboutcha... wearin' nothin' but.... my jacket.' His sockets had slid back down as he slowly started pulling himself more and more over Blue with each little thrust.

His soul glowed a little at the comment, looking over at the laundry basket where the article in question was settled. He gave a slight smile as he wriggled under the rolling skeleton, making it a little easier for him to get over him. "Maybe once I've washed it," he giggled, leaning up to give a kiss near his gold tooth, hand shifting carefully to make sure he didn't cause any discomfort while he kept squeezing and rubbing along the firm red magic, "you seem pretty excited this morning though," he added in a shy little soft voice, but it was breathy and he felt himself reacting to Red's eager thrusts, pushing his palm into the jerking motions, trying a little more pressure into his fingers. "Am I doing ok?" he murmured. 

He finally got himself situated on top and wrapped his arms behind Blue's neck, those loud pants now brushing against the side of his face. 'fuck yeah.... ya... haven't disappointed me yet, baby. don't see it happenin' now.' He buried his face into the side of that little neck and growled as he pressed himself harder into the tightly gripping hand, trying to push himself right up against that body with his movement. 'what about me? am I doin' alright here?' He grinned and nuzzled his face against that shirt collar, trying to get to that tender mark he'd left so he could bury his teeth in again. Those poor bones would never heal at this rate.

His hand shivered at the words purring darkly against him, nodding as he bit at his lower teeth as he tried gripping harder, feeling the glowing surface give just a bit under his fingers. "A-always..." he said in a shuddering little moan, shifting his shoulder to push the shirt collar away, revealing the deep purple bruise for him. As he did, he focused enough to make a soft mound, shifting his hips to try to pry the knot of his shorts loose enough to slide off, grumbling as he fumbled with it while trying to keep his jerking pace with his other hand, finally just letting go to pick the knot loose, panting with a bright blue face and trembling fingers. "Stupid... thing why... did I knot it so tight..." his voice was desperate and stuttering as he finally got it loose enough to push off his hips, legs kicking enough to work them down off his ankles, hand going back to pumping at the neglected red cock as the other gripped at one of Red's ribs. 

He shuddered at the feeling of Blue fighting with those damn shorts, though the struggle earned a snort and some amused chuckles out of him. 'havin', uh... little trouble there, sport?' His body shook as he laughed, still chuckling softly as he brought his mouth down, letting the tips of his fangs run over that sensitive spot, his hips still moving without the grip around him. He let out a deep grunt as that hand took hold again and he sank his teeth into that sensitive spot once more, growling desperately as those thrusts quickened in their pace, the grip on his rib just making his movements more erratic as his mind began to fog over in his lusty state, his tongue and teeth working together to let him suckle at the bone in his mouth, his own bone trying desperately to get back to its favorite place, that sweet blue honeypot.

He gasped a sharp, bellish moan as the larger skeleton bit at him, grip tightening harder than he meant to around the arousal, before stammering a mewling apology. Instead of shifting into the thrusts, Blue kept his hand moving in shaky jerking motions, enjoying the wetness of the cock in his hand, though his own hips were twitching up in little bucks, feeling his own damp entrance clenching in desire to be filled. The suckling had him groan a low, hungry moan, spine arching to where he nearly had the tip against his pubis, the red precum smearing into a purple splotch over his clit. He couldn't resist anymore, leaning his cheek against Red's skull from where he was still biting. "Harder, and please tear me up, Daddy," he breathed, his voice shuddering harder as his hand released his shaft to get a matching grip on his ribs, hugging him as his slick lips rose to find the glans of that cock he was waiting to claim him.

His growl was nearly a yell as that grip tightened painfully, leaving him panting even harder against that shoulder, drool dripping from between his teeth onto the wound. 'don't... don't apologize... that felt.... fuck, that felt **great**!' He shook his head to clear it, his body slowing and tensing as he listened to Blue with bated breath, those crimson eyes beginning to glow heatedly. His was in that drenched cunt before the hand was even fully away, lifting those little hips off the bed with how hard he was thrusting in, his near-animalistic noises nowhere near quiet as his fingers curled into the bed, the sweet sound of tearing cloth music to his ears as he slammed into that tight little hole over and over again. One hand reached back to grab at his hip as his mouth found that sweet spot once again, slowing his pace for only a moment before he dug his teeth in, tasting fresh marrow this time which only fueled the fire raging inside of him. The frameless bed was actually thumping from bouncing with the movement, Red bound and determined not to disappoint his little lewdberry. He'd been so good and Daddy wanted to give him exactly what he deserved.

" _Ahh, YES!_ " he cried as the teeth and cock buried into him, the dribble of marrow making his cunt clench harder around the thrusting length, legs tightening to pull him deeper as he arched up into Red. Blue's tears barely left him able to see the lusty monster driving into him with such bestial ferocity. It made his spine tingle just the right way, and he came hard after hardly any time, riding against that hard, pulsing arousal as best he could. He could feel how deep the teeth were in his shoulder bone, grating with delicious sensations that he never thought he'd enjoy. Vision clouding, he felt himself growing tight again with building orgasm around that ramming cock. "Daddy... oh stars you're... soooo..." nothing of what he said would chain into a real sentence, instead just moaning bellishly and trying his best to not white out in pleasure as the bed kept moving around under Red's assault of his dripping cunt.

His movement stuttered as he felt that pussy clench and cum, pulling out just enough to let him have that sweet release before slamming back in, wet sloshing sounds now added to that beautifully lewd symphony they were creating. The extra wetness added to that speed and depth and when those walls started closing in again he could feel himself throb, that magic aching to be released into his sweet little blueberry pie. He snarled when Blue didn't finish his sentence and pulled his teeth away to lean up, those hips still held in the air as he now gripped both of them in his firm grasp, azure staining his teeth with a thin line rolling from the corner of his mouth, the wild look in his crimson eyes locking on Blue's. 'daddy's what, babydoll? say it. fuckin' say it!' His back arched over the body beneath him as he pounded harder, his vision getting blurry as he held back that now excruciating release, waiting for his sweet dirty angel to answer in that heavenly voice.

His breath came in stolen gasps, his moans with every thrust giving him a white tinge to his vision, clinging desperately to his lover. "Ssooo-OOOOOHHH!" he came again, tightening around Red's cock as his face was slathered in tears, panting and trying to tell Daddy what he wanted to hear, what he needed to say, his voice ringing as he screamed, "SO FUCKING GOOD, DADDY!" Blue screamed around another building orgasm, that one spot being rubbed hard by the eager-to-please cock, "P-plllleeeaseee... right there... right there Daddy, please cum in me!" 

The noise that came out of his mouth was likely to alert Hotland of his imminent release, much less his poor brother down stairs. He wasn't quite sure when he'd thrown his head back, or when he'd released Blue and slumped back on his heels, his whole body wobbling from the exertion as he stared blankly up at the ceiling, slowly catching his breath and letting his vision clear. He went to look down, but the room didn't stop when his skull did. 'h-holy fuck... I can't... fuckin'...' He gave up on words and flopped onto his stomach next to Blue, his ribs still rising and falling rapidly with his panting breaths.

Blue barely registered when Red fell on the bed, his world a buzzing hum of white noise as he laid there in a flood of pleasure. Not even sure how long it took for his own vision to clear, blinking away the tears as he pushed to sit up, then the pain of his marrow-dripping shoulder had him wince with a distinctly hissing groan, grabbing around the bite. It didn't hurt too badly, he thought, and didn't mind either, since he'd loved it to stars and back when he'd been getting fucked into the ground. Just something else to keep an eye on. "Oh stars that was... amazing," he breathed after awhile, able to use his voice again for something other than screaming in ecstasy. 

Slowly his ribs fell in a more rhythmic pace and he brought his face out of the sheets to look over at Blue, those red lights still flaring, but in that distinct heart shape. ' **you're** fuckin' amazing.' He grinned and gave a soft groan as he turned his body so he could wrap his arms around Blue, pulling him close as he felt his soul glowing brighter in his chest than it had for as long as he could remember. He leaned his face down to kiss the knuckles of the hand holding onto the bite before peering up to his face with a look of concern. 'you okay?' He continued watching him for a moment before he heard the familiar stomping and cursing downstairs and let out a soft laugh. 'heh. wonder if Paps heard us.'

"He'd have to be deaf to not have heard that," Blue said, pulling his hand away from the bite to check how much marrow had clung to his palm. Just a few little streaks, it would close up soon and just a dull ache while it healed over would be the only concern. "Yeah, just gonna be sore," he blushed as he almost added 'like my pelvis' to that statement, though the fresh bruises on top of the ones already there said it plain enough. He almost waited to hear Boss yell up for them to come downstairs, but instead they only heard a door shutting hard, but not quite slamming. He looked at Red, suddenly unsure what that even meant.

'fuck, if he wasn't deaf before he might be now. what with your dirty lil voice fillin' the air.' He got a nice pervy little grin on his face as he pressed his teeth into Blue's cheek, then frowning a bit at the smudge of color he left behind. 'damn, I really did a number on you, babe. why do you let me do these things to you?' He let out a fake growl and hugged him tighter, adjusting his body so he was pulling Blue's head to his chest as he listened to the door. 'well... he's either incredibly pissed, or... he's okay with us staying in bed? ...I should probably hide before he gets home. but for now...' He pressed his teeth to the top of that skull and smiled. '...this. just this.' He nuzzled his face against his lover tenderly, that rough voice softening as he spoke. 'I fu-.... I love you... Sans.'

Blue blushed harder at being called by the name, but shook his head slightly, nuzzling against Red, "I love you too, but... I think I prefer Blue now," he said, then tilted his own teeth up to clack a soft kiss against his fangs, "and it felt great while you were inside me," he breathed, "it'll heal. Then you can maybe do that again." He sighed contentedly into the embrace otherwise, hooding his eyes shut and listening to Red's soul. His own was fluttering erratically, but in a tiredly satisfied way. Like he was happy as he could be but too entirely, wonderfully exhausted to do more than just glow softly. "Not that I wanna move, or might not be able to stand quite yet... but I'm getting kinda hungry."

He snorted and shook his head before that face broken into a grin. 'awww, lookitchu... Daddy's lil freak.' He let out a fake-sob of pride as he hugged that little blue head, gently running his fingertips over the surface once he was done being a little shit. He felt his own body protest against lying in bed as Blue mentioned food and he reluctantly pulled away to sit up, stretching his body with a groan before his hand slipped over and teased the mess between his lover's legs. 'well, my little blueberry pie, should I carry you down or bring the food up?' He brought his fingers over and licked them clean before sliding from the bed and going to find a clean pair of shorts. 'if i'm staying home anyways, i'm gonna take good care of my bruised and battered loverboy.' He looked over and shot Blue a wink before pulling on a clean pair of shorts and a plain black tee.

Squirming at the touch, his legs twitched, trying to lift but too tingly and weak to respond fully. Nodding with a soft whimper, he sat up a little more, looking down at the pooling magic under him with a shy grin. "Probably gonna have to carry me, yeah," he said, watching as the other skeleton got dressed. He did manage to scoot carefully to the end of the bed, leaving a streak of violet behind him, reaching for Red's shoulders, leaning against his back as he hugged. "Carry me, I'm weak from affection," he murmured playfully. 

He pulled his shoulders away and turned to push Blue gently back onto the bed with a mischievous smirk. 'nope.' He turned away and walked out of the room, laughing to himself. A few minutes later he was back with a rag and a small black box. He plopped down on the bed beside Blue and lifted his shirt up over his head before tossing it behind him. 'let's see to this first.' He brushed his fingers over the bite mark before popping open the box and pulling out a small bottle of peroxide. He squirted some onto the rag and gave an apologetic smile to his little blueberry. 'this is gonna sting a bit.' He washed the wound as gently as he could while getting the dried blood off, then reached the rag up to clean the smudge off his cheek. The rag was tossed to the floor as he reached back into the box and pulled out a small jar, twisting it open so he could swipe a bit of the ointment onto his fingers, massaging it into the wounded collarbone. 'this'll help with the pain and the healin'. shit works wonders, I can promise ya that.' Next was a bit of gauze and self-adhering bandaging, topped off with a small kiss to the bandaged area. 'there we are. noooow i'll carry ya down, sugarskull.' He chuckled and gave him a quick clank to the teeth as those arms wrapped around Blue's now naked little body, pulling him close to pick him up and turn to head downstairs.

Wincing with a sharp hiss at the first contact of the peroxide, he whined as it fizzed against his bone, though was glad to see the smear of blood come off without any real difficulty. The ointment, by comparison, was delightfully soothing, almost cold, against the bite mark, and made the bandaging easier to deal with. He didn't get a chance to reach for the discarded shirt, and automatically wrapped his own arms and legs around the bulkier skeleton as he lifted him, giving another gentle little kiss as they left the room and headed downstairs. At the kitchen table, there was a covered dish of what was likely breakfast leftovers, along with a folded paper.

  
_**Since you were too busy to come downstairs for breakfast,** _  
_**I expect an early dinner ready when I get back from work.** _  
_**The three of us need to talk.** _  
_**It better not be hotdogs again, either.** _  


He plopped down at the table by the dish and snatched up the note. 'ahhh, gaddammit, Boss. he knows i'm a terrible cook, so he just ends up yelling at me.' He groaned and cuddled the skele in his lap, refusing to let go at the moment. 'imma have to fuckin' go to the store and shit. we ain't got nothin here but leftover spaghetti. heh. I could be a total dick and just heat that up for him.' He chuckled and nuzzled gently against the bandages before leaning back in the seat, looking Blue over slowly with a hazy expression, a soft glow emanating from his shirt as he finally landed on that sweet little face. 'well, what about you? what would you like for dinner, sweetheart?'

Blue leaned back against Red' sternum, looking up at him as he kept his fingers playing subconsciously against the jagged mars of the thicker armbones. "I could make it," he said as if it were the most obvious thing. Hearing about Red going to the store had him shift in his seating on the other's femur a bit, biting nervously at his bottom teeth before checking on what was under the dish. Eggs, bacon, and some toast with cheese on it, though everything was half-cold now. He took a piece of toast and took several bites before adding, "and I wanna have what you'd want me to make, too. Since Boss left it up to us, right?"

When Blue said he could make it that face lit up with a smile, red eyes sparkling as he started rubbing his face all over him while hugging him tighter. 'imma wife the shit outta you, Blue.' He placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder and hummed as he thought, reaching over with one hand to pick up some eggs with his fingers to pop into his mouth. 'but.... Boss said no hotdogs.' He spoke around the eggs before swallowing them down and tipping his head to the side to think beyond his favorite nutrient deprived meal of choice. 'I dunno anything fancy... actually, what's your favorite food?' Bright red orbs lit up curiously at Blue, eager to learn something new about his favorite lover.

He giggled at the comment, the sound light and truly amused, turning enough to have a shoulder against Red's ribs, hugging close as he finished his toast, then tugged the plate closer, taking some bacon and crunching several strips before realizing his fangs were out. He didn't know why they kept doing that, he'd never had problems controlling them before. But it did make eating a little easier. The sight of Red's eyes lit up like that had him peep a little gasp of surprise, but blushed a shy grin before taking some eggs himself, nibbling as he mumbled around the fried food. 

He lifted a brow at the shy blushing and his face went a bit more... wolfish. He brought a hand up to turn his face, that intense stare locked onto his eyes. 'sorry, babydoll, what was that? didn't quite hear ya.' His voice was all smoke and unspoken dirty promises as he enjoyed seeing his little blueberry like this. He brushed his thumb gently over that soft cheek before reaching over and grabbing a piece of bacon, popping it halfway in his mouth before he waggled his brows at the other playfully.

"I... I like tacos," he said in a soft little voice, looking up as if he expected to be laughed at or something, eyes practically on the verge of tears. But as Red made those expressive looks, he smiled a little more, visibly perking before adding, "I haven't made them in a long while, but... but I remember how."

He couldn't help but give him a lewd grin. 'well, whadda ya know, so do i.' He turned his head, chortling quietly to himself as he swallowed down the bacon, then turned his head back up to cuddle the little monster close. 'actually, I dunno if I've ever had like, actual tacos. it's usually shitty spaghetti or the more superior choice, hot dogs. we're a simple pair of monsters. we're also complete shit in the kitchen.' He shifted himself to slide Blue onto the chair as he got up to stretch himself, bones popping loudly as he did so. 'who knows, maybe you can actually teach me a thing or two, so i'm not so useless.; He turned to Blue with a wink.

His legs actually squeezed together at that, blushing hard but glad for the cuddling all the same. He settled in the chair with a small noise of disappointment at losing the more comfortable seat of Red's lap, but turned back to take a little more of the leftovers, putting an egg atop the cheese toast and biting down, feeling it give easily to his sharp little fangs. He didn't know why but he enjoyed the feeling of having the food get shredded by his more vicious canines, rather than just chewed up by his smoother teeth. He was tearing into the hard edge of the toast just as Red had given him the wink, and paused, wondering how he looked right now. He flushed, swallowing the last of his mouthful before running a fingertip along the table. "I cooked a lot, so... if you want, I could." He could feel himself actually glad for the fact he'd done that so often, that it was nearly a sort of second nature for him. He could already feel himself swelling with ideas of what to make, eyes shining brightly as his soul practically sang with the fact of how - _useful_ \- he would be to the other two monsters.

He moved closer, resting one hand on the table to lean on as he tipped his head to the side, bringing the other hand around to hook a thumb into the side of Blue's mouth, grinning at the sharp little fangs. ' _mmmm_ , that's a good look for ya.' He brushed the edge of his thumb against a point before sliding it back out with a grin and leaning down to kiss the same side. 'i'd really like that. I like... spending time with ya. a lot.' He let out a soft, awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Man, when did he turn into such a huge sap? 'so.... you wanna write out a list of stuff for me to get at the store, or... wanna come with?' His smile turned a bit more mischievous at the suggestion before he reached over for more bacon, tearing through a few strips hungrily.

The finger to his small fang had him pause - he'd never had anyone say anything good about his fangs. Anytime they were seen it was usually with being told to get a hold of himself and to put them away. He didn't have long to follow that train of thought before another crashed into it at the prospect of going out. He tensed up and looked at one of the windows, the curtains barely cracked to show the grey-tone snow and the darker shading of further outdoors. Part of him did want to go with Red, to not be left alone with little to do to occupy himself... but something in him curled up in fear at the thought of being outside. Something that didn't want to leave the safety of this known area. His teeth clenched hard as he froze up, back straightening before he realized he was breathing shallowly and his eyes were pinpricks.

His sockets widened a bit at the reaction and he peered towards the window for a moment before turning back to Blue and reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder with a nervous laugh. 'I-it's alright, Blue. ya don't hafta go, just... thought i'd offer. thought you might, i'dunno... be sick o' bein' stuck in this place.' He looked around the house, taking in again how oddly clean everything looked. It looked so strange to him, but he was so grateful to have someone who cared enough to go through the trouble. A soft, happy sigh escaped him and he turned back to Blue, dropping to his knees and folding his arms in that bare lap. 'how 'boutcha just write me a list and i'll just get it done super fast so you're not alone too long? how's that sound?'

At the voice, he snapped out of it to focus on Red, and he sighed in relief, rubbing at his head as it threatened to give him a pounding migraine from the rush of adrenaline. The soft, happy sigh had him hug at the larger monster, nodding with little peeping whimpers, their skulls rubbing together in a soothing way. "T-that sounds great," he breathed, trying to not feel awkward at having frozen up at the thought of leaving the house. He held tight to him for a little longer before he straightened, gave a deep, calming breath, and hopped off the chair to fetch something to write with. He used the back of the note from Boss to scribble down several things, noting that some could be left out if they didn't have it, or substituted with something else. Checking it a few times over, he handed it to Red with a meek grin, hoping there wasn't too much to pick up. "A-and I can do some laundry while you're gone... since we already made a mess of the bed," he added with a coy smile.

Red let out a deep sigh of relief as Blue came back to reality and calmed down, his warm smile returning as he watched him scurry about to get the list written, leaning over him as he watched him write. Stars, even his handwriting was adorable. 'geez, with all this stuff, ain't it just cheaper to grab somethin' from Grillby's?' He snorted, knowing full well that Paps would have his head if he tried to pull that stunt... again. 'They should have most of this... pretty sure most other monsters cook actual food most of the time.' At the mention of the laundry he was grinning and slid a little closer to his still very naked lover. 'well, if yer gonna be cleanin' em anyways... wanna make another one?' Oh how pervy he looked with that smile and brow bones lifted high, a devilishly seductive glint in those crimson eyes.

Blue made a little yelp of surprise at the erotic way he was looking at him, feeling it tickle down along his spine just the way he now knew meant he liked what he was being offered. He looked about, then back up at Red with shyly bright eyes. "Already?" he asked, trying to sound playful, then the next words had him smile in his own little way, it wasn't devilish, but all the same it had this tinge of not-quite-innocent to it. "But you'll wear yourself out."

He moved his body over, placing a hand on either side of him, trapping Blue between Red and the table. 'heh. it ain't me you should be worried about, sweetheart.' He leaned down, bringing his mouth near that earhole to whisper gruffly into him. 'I could fuck you all day and never get tired of it. Even if my body wanted ta give out, i'd find a way to keep goin', just to hear you scream and moan. tellin' Daddy how much you love his dick inside ya.' He slid his head down and pressed his body further in as the tip of his tongue ran between two vertebrae in his neck. 'you have no idea whatcha do to me, baby. you're all I can think about. how I wanna... touch ya. hold ya. kiss ya... how I wanna do so many dirty things to ya.' He wrapped his arms around that little frame and lifted up onto the edge of the table before leaning over him. 'but, y'know, I could just go get groceries.' He gave Blue a devilish grin before he started to pull away.

Blue shivered under the whispers, little groans puffing out of him as that tongue traced his bones, the arms around him reminding him just how bare he had been this entire time. How easily Red could see the bright blue tinges of magic along his frame, flaring with every roughly purred word. His hands jolted to keep him from moving away, leaning a shuddering little kiss to his gold tooth. "N-no... you'll stay here with that dirty mouth," he breathed, fingers curling into his grip on the other skeleton, panting with tiny whimpers as he looked at Red, suddenly feeling very flush. "Tell me more."

His laugh was deep and gruff as he let the little skele pull him back in, making no effort to fight it, instead opting to lean over him further. 'oh, you like my dirty mouth do ya?' He leaned down and let that fat tongue roll out and run up the middle of his ribs and to his neck, pressing in to suckle at it harshly. With a heavy breath he pulled away and returned his mouth to the side of Blue's face, his hips pressing up against the edge of that table. 'all I can think about is that cute little face between my legs, that sexy fangy mouth o' yours wrapped around my cock, suckin it down like you love it.' He pressed himself harder against the table with a shuddering breath before continuing. 'fuck... I wanna see that face absolutely drenched in my cum... before I turn ya around and fill the other end. pumpin' ya 'til yer so full ya can't walk straight.' Another deep breath and he found himself slowly grinding that very apparently formed dick past the edge and up against Blue, his grip on the table beginning to leave marks.

Moaning at the drawn-out lick, his own hips scooting closer as his legs hooked over Red's hips, hugging tighter. "All you can think about, huh?" he tried saying it more how he had earlier, with the little tinge of defiance to it, but the hips shifting against his made it hard to keep hold of that tone. He grasped to keep it, suddenly shoving his hips and chest against Red, his fangy little mouth biting at the underside of his much more impressively sharp-toothed jawline, grinding against the formed arousal. "That sounds nice..." he managed to purr, his voice barely holding the playful tone as he was melting into Red's much more naturally primal allure. He wanted so bad to impress the other skeleton, then remembered earlier that morning. His hand wrapped around that hard shaft, giving an almost teasingly gentle squeeze, "But I did need my practice," he whispered, starting to pump on the length as he kept it braced against his pelvis, rocking a little to where their pubises clanked in a sort-of kiss.

He let out one of those deep, rumbling growls as he was gripped, the look on his face promising to ravage the little creature in front of him if he stopped. 'p-practice, huh? I think... you might be a fuckin' natural, kid.' He let out a heavy breath and twitched up onto his toes at an especially sensitive stroke, one hand curling up behind that exposed tailbone and rubbing on it gently. 'it's always... always the innocent-lookin' ones... they're _hnnnngh_... always the dirtiest lil freaks.' The hand behind him pulled him in tighter with a soft snarl, pressing harshly into that gripping palm as he began thrusting harder. 'so ya think it sounds nice, huh? that Daddy wants ta throat fuck ya so hard ya cry? that I wanna hear ya choke on this dick before coverin' ya with all my dirty juices?' He laughed and gave a harder thrust, pushing himself against Blue and forcing him back on the table, gripping those little hips before he pulled himself away. He huffed and he puffed before he reached back and turned the chair around, plopping down and breathing like he'd jogged ten miles. Then his hand ducked into those shorts and pulled out that dripping mess of a dick, letting his fingers wrap tightly around it as he pumped idly. 'well, come on, sweetheart. let's.... practice.'

Losing the grip of the cock is what really had Blue lose his composure, paired with the lusty way Red talked to him and the rubbing at his tailbone. He mewled as he slid off the table, kneeling in front of the chair, pulling the shorts down more as he nuzzled a kiss to the reclaimed cock, swatting the owner's hands away as he took to it with both of his own. He gave as sharp a look as he could manage before curling his tongue around the glans, one hand at the base squeezing hard as he dared while the other pumped up and down. He let his little fangs trail along the shaft before he licked at the thin scrapes, then looked up as he left it alongside his face. "Only for you, Daddy," he purred, kissing the wet cock as he kept jerking and squeezing, his breaths growing more excited, though he did gulp a little nervously, "t-though try not to choke me too bad, Daddy..." he said with a shy blush.

He was already melting in his seat, eyes lighting up brightly with excitement at the sight of that little skele kneeling before him. With his hand swatted away he brought both of them back behind his head, gripping the upper edge of the chair with a heavy gulp, giving Blue free reign to do with him as he pleased. ' _guh!_ ' His body tensed at the tight grip, causing precum to dribble rapidly from his tip and down onto that curling tongue. 'f-ffffuck, baby. you look so fuckin- _hnnnnnnnghhuhuhu!_ ' His toes curled at the feel of those fangs against his sensitive ecto-flesh, hips grinding up enthusiastically as he held it against his face. 'a-...all mine. you're - _all mine _-. I don't.... I don't wantcha doin' this for nobody else. ya hear me?' He bit into his lower 'lip' and groaned as the stroking continued, hips pumping up to match it and pressing into those lips. 'i'll.... i'll fuckin' try, but.... I dunno if I can promise it right now. I want you so fuckin' bad, baby, please. suck that fuckin' cock good for Daddy.'__

Giving a tentatively harder squeeze, he curled his tongue around the underside of the glans and gave Red a long, almost pleading look, mouth gapped open and the bright blue tongue rubbing just at the edge of his frenulum. He pumped several dribbles of the red fluid up onto the curl of his tongue, then spread it over the head with a lick, blushing furiously before he brought his teeth over to nibble alongside the shaft again, experimentally letting them sink into the ectoflesh with a gentle vibrating growl, looking up with glowingly excited eyes. After a long pause of the bite, he lifted them up, licking his fangs in a slowly deliberate show before sliding his hand very slowly. "You gotta promise you'll try really hard, Daddy... I don't wanna have to stop to catch my breath," he panted, then gave several hard, fast pumps along that thick cock," I wanna suck you so good, Daddy... but you have to let me."

There was the distinct sound of splintering wood as his fingers dug further in, doing all he could to contain himself so he didn't flip that little blueberry pancake over and cover him in that sticky red syrup. The licks had him moaning, the nibbles had him gasping, but when those little fangs sank in, it looked like he was having a heart attack. Sockets wide as he slid so far down in the chair his head was nearly in the seat, fingers still firmly buried in the back of the chair, making his current position very uncomfortable, though it was the last thing on his mind. 'h-.....oooooly f-fuckin' shit, babydoll, sweetcakes, honeybuns. i'll fuckin' promise you anythin' right now.' His breathing was fast and shallow and his wide gaze was locked on the ceiling, the effect of that bite still reeling through him. He nearly yelled as the pumping started again, that dick more sensitive than he even knew it could be. 'ah yes, baby, fuckin' yes. please fuckin suck that dick before I pin ya down and break mah promise.'

He squealed, bloody - _squealed_ \- in delight before he opened up and took a big mouthful of cock, tongue wrapping around as best he could before pulling back, pumping his hand hard along what his mouth didn't reach yet. Working more into his teeth and tongue with each try, when he would pull back he'd pant a little, then delve back in, feeling the hard shaft pressing into him, nearing his throat, pulling out again to give a little squeeze as he dragged his fangs, licking and slathering him in a layer of blue. He had to pause, panting as he pumped faster, feeling the precum dripping down on his tongue and face before he rushed back up to take as much as he could, working past the slight discomfort of it first squeezing into his throat before he swallowed, letting it compress around Red before he pulled back, just a smidge, to make himself choke it down a little more, eyes rolling back as his tears started to mingle with the red smears across his cheeks, trying to keep that thick hardness in his mouth, but having to release it with a gasp, barely coughing before returning to lapping his tongue flat along the surface. "Please cum for me, Daddy," he breathed against that cock, teasing the slit and pumping, "make a mess of your little Blue."

Paps was gonna be fuckin' **pissed** when he saw this chair... maybe he should just burn the evidence 'cause the gouges made by his tightly curled fingers were ruining the piece of furniture he was barely able to stay on. His eyes went between rolling back in his head, to staring at the ceiling, to desperately watching Blue, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth with drool freely rolling down his face from pure, unadulterated pleasure. He let out a desperate yell as he felt those fangs again, a heavy shot of cum hitting the back of Blue's throat before he paused and took it in. He gasped loudly and bucked those hips up into his mouth on reflex, his own tears beginning to roll from his sockets. It was so much and so fuckin' **good**! His sockets widened further as he watched him choke on that dick like such a good little blueberry. **His** fucking blueberry. With a loud feral growl the sound of splintering wood filled the air as he yanked his hands free of the chair and brought them swiftly to the back of Blue's skull, the teasing brushed aside as he lifted up onto his feet and shoved himself further into that mouth, grunting and drooling like a beast as he slammed his cock into that sweet little face only a few times, then he felt that hot cum exploding out of him and into Blue's mouth. One hand gripped the top of Blue's skull and pushed him back as the other hand came around, gripping and jerking that throbbing cock as it continued to release strand after strand of that sticky hot mess all over Blue's face. How did he even have this much left in him? He wasn't sure, but holy hell was he glad. By the time he was finished he'd painted Blue's face with that beautiful red and brought the tip of that still dribbling cock to his mouth before speaking in a breathless groan. 'lick it clean, little boy. you look so fuckin' beautiful right now.'

The slams had him hard pressed not to choke, trying to let that length claim his throat, keeping his mouth as wide as he could manage so that he wouldn't bite down, and just as he thought he couldn't take another thrust, he was pushed back and warm red heat splattered his face. Moaning, he opened his mouth to catch the rest of the offered release, more of it dribbling from between his teeth and down his chin to drip on his ribs. He panted hard, catching his breath from the frantic fucking his throat had gotten for only scant seconds, but his eyes were practically filled with the heart shaped lights, glowing against the red mess. The cock at his tongue was lapped eagerly, curling to get every bit of delicious wetness off it, and once that was done, he gave a string of kisses up the side, and then one to the tip. "Good, Daddy?" he purred softly, smiling up at him. 

Another soft growl rolled through him while a look of lustful pride spread across his face. He reached down and gently rubbed his thumb against Blue's cheek, wiping off a bit of cum that he brought to the other's mouth to let that eager tongue have another taste. 'ohhhh, baby Blue... that was the best. now come up here and give Daddy a kiss lil cum slut.' His grin turned a bit more roguish as his hand slipped beneath that round cheek to help lead him up onto his feet, his body leaning down so he could get his cum-flavored kisses.

Blue obliged eagerly, leaning in for multiple messy kisses, his tongue curling with Red's before he had an idea. Pulling Red's tongue with his own, he gave that ectoflesh a quick nip with his fangs, giggling as he held it in his mouth like a prize for a moment, then let go to leave one more kiss, eyes gleaming. "Now try to keep your dirty mouth a lil cleaner, Daddy," he said, suddenly feeling very proud of himself for how bold he was being, "or no more love bites from my little fangs!" <3

He moaned gently into the dirty little kisses, happily letting his tongue dance around with the other... but when he sank a fang in, those hands were quick to wrap around and grip his back. He rolled his tongue round in his mouth as the bold berry spoke, snickering softly as he straightened up and looked down at Blue with a predatory glint in his eye. 'big talk from a guy with my dirty cum still rolling off his teeth. here, lemme clean that for ya.' He leaned back in, licking every bit of cum from Blue's mouth, holding him closer as he shoved that tongue back in forcefully, wiggling it in deep in a dominant gesture. When he was sure he'd gotten every drop of that sticky liquid from his mouth he pulled back and released him, bringing a hand up to wipe his own mouth before he turned, tugging up his shorts and shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked for the stairs. 'imma go grab my coat before I head out. you should probably wash your face, ya dirty boy.' He peered back over his shoulder with a smug little grin and winked.

He positively - _melted_ \- into the domineering kiss Red gave him, whining in complaint as it ended, gulping with a shy smile at the predatory look he made. Trailing after Red a bit, he headed for the bathroom to do exactly that. As he rubbed most of the mess away with a warm washcloth, he looked in the mirror to examine his fangs. He'd never really given them so much thought before. Here, they seemed to be normal, encouraged... enjoyed. He remembered how he'd get scolded back when he'd loose them, usually only when he was upset or scared, and he'd have to force them back into their hiding sockets. Closing his mouth with a little snap, he decided, well, he's not putting them away now. Rinsing the cloth off, he did another pass over his skull and ribs to make sure he didn't miss anything, then went to make sure Red hadn't left yet. He was going to start laundry, and he'd have to make sure he'd confiscate his hoodie once he got back with the shopping, too. And get dressed, he mentally added, then, by habit, began going over a mental checklist of things he should try to get done. The chair he'd been hearing get wrecked could possibly be salvaged, he'd have to hide it though. He also needed to clean up from breakfast, and wash the table. Maybe the kitchen floor needed a good cleaning too, now. He wasn't quite watching where he walked, and nearly tripped onto the couch, stopping to hold the back of it with a sigh.

Red made his way back down, hopping past the last four with an enthusiasm he didn't even know he had. He was sporting a far less awfully dingy blue jacket, the hood already pulled over his head. He lifted a brow at Blue and slipped over to him, pulling himself intimately close as a hand went to brush a few fingers up that bare spine. 'you feelin' alright, baby? if you're feelin' off I can carry ya back upstairs ta rest. I don't wantcha overdoin' it, alright?' That gruff voice oozed concern for the little skele as he brought his hand back and along with the other, gripped the edges of his jacket and wrapped them around that little frame, holding him close to press a kiss to the top of his skull.

Nodding carefully, he tried to keep from feeling dizzy as he realized he'd been so deep in his head that he'd almost blacked out. Focusing on the feeling of Red behind him, the jacket and arms hugging, the kiss, he gave a shaky breath before saying anything. "Just was thinking about chores too hard, I guess," he said, looking over his shoulder to the other monster. He didn't want to worry him while he'd be off, since it was supposed to just be a quick trip. Then he'd get to make tacos for them, and... oh, maybe that was what was bothering him. Boss wanted to talk. But, considering he hadn't shouted up at them, and had just left a note with breakfast... maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He gripped the edge of the coat hugged around him, then carefully turned his head to give a little kiss. "I'll be alright, promise. Just... hurry back, please?"

He gave a dissatisfied grunt and squeezed him a little harder. 'turn on some mindless tv and stop thinkin' so damn hard. keep it up and you'll give *me* a headache.' He smirked and nuzzled his face into the side of Blues. 'seriously, though, don't push yourself too hard while i'm gone. just laundry and nothin' else... not even that if you're feelin' too out of it.' He planted another kiss on the side of his face, letting it linger before he pulled away and went to grab the list... off the floor. Somebody must have knocked it off. 'i'll be back soon, doll. try not to miss me too much.' He shot his little lover a grin and wink before jerking the door open and walking outside, making sure to lock up behind himself. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before taking a shortcut to the store.


	5. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Red's day off!

Watching him leave, he felt a little bit of him want to just start crying as the door closed and locked, but he reminded himself it was to get groceries for dinner. Taking his advice, however, he fished about for the remote and clicked the tv on. Eugh, no, that's not gonna work. Next channel. Nope. Next? Not too bad, but he kept clicking through, and settled on something that seemed okay so far. Turning it up just a little for background noise, he went upstairs and took up the laundry from the basket in their room, as well as stripping the bed again, then as he went to Papyrus' room, saw that he'd left his laundry basket just outside the door, so he didn't intrude. He'd not done so yesterday, since having peeked in, saw it was already pretty much tidy on its own. He heard a loud banging noise, and dropped everything, rushing to the banister and looking around frantically before he realized it was coming from the show that had just come on. He groaned in embarrassment, covering his face, glad that Red hadn't been there to see him freak out. Grumbling as he went to pick the laundry back up, he took it to the top of the stairs before going into their room again and getting dressed before taking everything downstairs. He'd already gone through Red's clothes and picked what smaller things he figured would fit him well enough, though most of the shorts needed a little knot to not fall off as he walked. He also had thrown out the destroyed clothing he'd been found in. He hadn't thrown away the tattered bandanna, though, instead he'd folded it up and put it away for now. He didn't know if he wanted to keep it or not yet, so best to just leave it where he could find it later. Blue kept his focus on getting the laundry started - that done, he did as Red had asked and settled on the couch while things washed. He turned the volume down and tried to watch tv, only for their Mettaton to just make him want to keep flipping channels, trying to find something not entirely out of his comfort zone. After finding nothing, he just turned it down more to where he'd have to strain to hear anything, and made up his own idea of what might be said in each area, even if the visual content was still rather bothersome to work with.

To his credit, Red had found most of what was on the list. He was actually proud of himself for conquering the spice rack, even if it took badgering a store employee about substitutions. But this last one had him. He squinted at it and grunted his displeasure before taking another look around. Not a single one of these goddamn boxes was helpful. Ground beef was easy enough. Even taco shells. It said it right on the box. Taco Shells. But nothing had a fucking label with this word on it. He gripped the paper roughly, fighting the urge to tear it up and sling the basket at someone in frustration. Finally he took a deep breath and swallowed what pride he had left before grabbing the back of another employees shirt, his eye twitching as they turned around with a disgruntled look. 'dude... the fuck is - _lettuce_ -?' After finally finishing off the list, he bought the food and quickly made his way home, struggling to get the keys in the door with one hand, the tip of his tongue stuck out in concentration before he finally got it in the hole. He chuckled at the lewd connotations before unlocking the door and sliding in. 'i'm back, sweetheart!' He peered over at the little skele on the couch, watching the tv and relaxing as he'd been told. He could feel his soul swelling in his chest as the most genuinely happy smile crossed his face. 'feelin' better, babe?' He walked over and leaned down, blocking the view of the tv as he leaned in for a kiss.

The view was already way better with Red in front of him, and he smiled broadly as he pushed up into a hard, eager kiss, feeling much more energetic after having been relaxing like he'd said. He cupped his hands along Red's cheeks, gazing up at him. "Much better," he replied to the earlier question, then peeked at the supplies he'd brought with him. "Everything go okay?"

He growled softly into the kiss until it was broken, his face looking like he was melting. 'hm? oh, right, right.' He pulled away to look down into the bag, shuffling everything around with a satisfied grin. 'yeah, found pretty much everythin' on the list. had to make a couple substitutions on the spices, but other'n that, we're set. oh and, uh... there's this.' He whipped out a heart-shaped lollipop and held it out to Blue, his cheeks dusting with a soft red as he suddenly looked a bit nervous. 'I saw it and...and thought of you 'cause... you're, y'know... sweet... and... _Iloveyouandshit_.' His face was getting redder with every word as he mentally berated himself for being so retardedly cheesy. He looked like he was prepared to get hit, while fully expecting to get laughed at, but... he was taking that chance, no matter the outcome.

He looked at the candy with surprise to his face, blinking at it several times before looking up at Red with an ecstatic grin, "I'll have to have that later," he said brightly, lightly biting the top of it and pulling it out of his grip before tucking it into a pocket of the knotted shorts, then nuzzled a kiss to the hand that had held the treat's stick, "- _you_ \- have dinner to help me make," he said as he stood up off the couch, gazing up at Red with adoration in every bit of his eyelights, "and I love you too, because you're you."

He peered over cautiously as the sucker was taken, blinking at him before he got a bit of a dumb smile on his face. 'so.... I guess I gotta eatcha taco before ya lick my lollipop, huh? sounds fair, I guess.' He snickered to himself before he noticed the look Blue gave him, the red creeping back onto his face more strongly than ever as he ducked his head down between his shoulders and hugged the bag up to hide his face. He turned and started walking towards the kitchen, peeking up just to make sure he didn't run into anything.

He followed along with a soft giggle - he'd seen the look Red had been starting to get, and it made him fit to burst. With everything spread out on the table, he started to get to work with mixing the spices into the meat, eyes alight with excitement, little stars occasionally bursting as he made a small mess getting things prepared. Almost forgetting that he had help, though, but took a bit to ask Red if he'd mind cutting up the tomatoes, lettuce, and onions while he began stirring up the meat in the heated pan. He also was glad that he'd found the right type of hot sauce for tacos, and that the shells weren't totally crisped yet - just enough to keep their shape, but would need to go in the oven for a little to finish 'cooking'. He practically bounced every time he turned around, either to stir the meat, hug Red, or to check on the time, since it was getting nearer to the time he thought Boss might get home. "Do you think he'll like it?" he asked excitedly for likely the fifth time, as he was shifting dishes about again, getting close to being done making dinner.

Red was happy just leaning against the back of a chair and watching Blue work his kitchen magic, that face softening into a smile of domestic bliss. Those crimson orbs took in the way he moved, the way he bounced, the way he smiled and just looked so in his element. He perked up when he was asked for help and gave an enthusiastic nod before whipping the blue jacket off his body and tying it around his waist. He grabbed a knife and the vegetables, giving the lettuce a glare of personal prejudice before sliding it over a bit. It could wait til last. He grabbed a tomato and looked it over curiously before stabbing around the green stem and pulling it out. He tossed it off to the side of the other ingredients and got to work slowly chopping the thing, that tongue back to poking out as he concentrated hard on the task at hand. He smiled over at the bouncing Blue as he was hugged and gave a nod. 'it's not hotdogs, so i'm sure he'll be thrilled.' He let out a soft huff of laughter before returning to his task. By the time he got this tomato cut, Boss would probably be in bed.

Blue noticed he was having a little trouble, and gently ran his hand over the back of one of his scarred ones. "You can do it," he said, trying to be encouraging, "going faster makes it easier, since they're soft," he added then nudged a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for helping, you'll get the hang of it in no time!"

He shivered at the sensation of that little hand on his, clutching the knife a little tighter. 'heh. you'd think with all my experience cuttin' i'd be a natural.' His body tensed a bit as he realized what he'd said, but he tried to ignore it and started cutting at the tomato faster, finishing it in record time before moving onto the next.

Blue made a happy noise as he finished, grinning at him as he watched him work onto the next, elbows to the table and cheeks resting on his hands. "EEE! Those look good!" he practically purred, he was so excited. He noticed the lettuce, and tilted his head slightly. The vegetables were all that were left, he'd not put the tacos together yet since he didn't want the meat to make the shells soggy.

He peered over at Blue tentatively before another of those genuine smiles rested on his face. He turned back to the task and licked at his golden tooth as he finally got to the onions, peeling it and discarding the flaky skin over with the stems, then he got to work slicing it in half, inspecting it, then figuring out how to dice it without getting the root in it. He picked it up faster than the squishy tomato, glancing over at Blue every now and then and feeling his soul flutter as he was watched. The second onion was a piece of cake and then it was on to the lettuce. He held it in his hand and just stared hard at it, wondering if he could blow it up with his mind. When that failed he sighed and set it on the table before raising the knife above his head and bringing it down with a murder stab into the green piece of shit vegetable. Once he'd sated his lust for leafy murder he actually got to work chopping and sawing at it, making a messy green pile that just made him smile more. Look at him doin' big boy stuff like a real grown up! Maybe next he'd figure out how the bills were paid.

Blue's eye widened at the vicious assault of the leafy green vegetable, but giggled at the way it made Red smile. He took the pile once it was sufficiently shredded and put it in a bowl, giving him a kiss to the skull as he hugged at him, feeling light and - _happy_ \- as they were now just waiting for Boss to show up. Everything was ready, they'd have dinner and he'd actually have tacos for the first time in... he pushed that away, instead clinging to Red as he sat on his lap. They didn't have to wait long for the door to unlock with an obvious 'click' and the lanky skeleton to make his way inside, giving a loud sigh as he pulled his heavy boots loose and left them by the re-locked entry. He stopped as he go to the doorway of the kitchen, seeing them waiting for him with the assorted dishes on the table. He almost seemed like he was going to smile, but instead skulked smoothly over to the table and glanced down at the heavily damaged chair. Blue tensed as he realized he'd never hidden it. Instead of getting upset, Papyrus gave the damaged chair a kick with only enough force to send it sliding across the floor to tap to a stop against the wall, taking another to sit in its place as he sat down, folding his hands and looking at the two smaller monsters. **"I see you got my note."**

All the happiness and now the clinging... Red was completely on Cloud Nine and wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Hands gripped tightly as his tongue slide out, swiping over the side of his neck before he worked his teeth just right and began to suckle, hungry for far more than just tacos. His body jerked and he pulled his head away as he heard the click, chuckling softly to himself as he brought a hand up to rub away the bit of slobber he'd left behind before turning to look at Boss as he entered. 'welcome home, handsome.' He smirked... and then noticeably winced as the chair was kicked to the wall, beads of sweat building on his forehead as he seemed to shrink into himself, watching Boss a bit more sheepishly. 'heh, yeah. thanks for, uh... lettin' me "sleep in"' He chuckled softly to himself and gave Blue another squeeze.

Blue smiled in the embrace, then shifted enough to start layering filling into the taco shells, the largest skeleton watching quietly before he answered with. **"Well, I would have liked to have had breakfast with the two of you,"** he looked curiously as the plate of tacos was pushed in front of him, **"but, since you were off today, I could let it slide."** Blue pulled his and Red's plates over, having used up about half of everything so far. His eyes practically shone as he picked up the first taco, visibly salivating before starting to eat, making little happy noises. Papyrus quietly did the same, after one fang twitched in what might have been the start of a smile. Finishing his plate, he pushed it aside and seemed ready to wait for the others to finish eating, tapping a single talon-tip against the table as he looked over the rest of the food. **"I'm guessing this was Blue's choice, then? Since I said no hotdogs,"** he commented as the smaller skeleton leaned back against Red after he'd polished off over half a dozen tacos by himself, his head on the larger shoulder with a satisfied sigh.

'd'awww, did my lil bro miss me?' He couldn't help the pleased grin on his face as he not only looked at Papyrus, but looked him over, watching as he started to eat... and... was that the hints of a smile? He squeezed Blue tighter as he ate, simply watching the two of them for a minute before grabbing one of his own tacos. He gave it a tentative bite, letting it roll around on his tongue, collecting the flavor... before shoving the whole thing in his mouth and chewing blissfully, unlike his brother, completely unafraid to show that happy grin. 'hory shit, Brue! Dish is aweshum!' He spoke past the food in his mouth before swallowing it down and getting to work on the rest of his plate, eating until he hurt. He let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back in his chair, letting his head rest on Blue's as the hand around his waist rose up to stroke idly at the side of his head. 'that was an excellent choice, sweetheart. I wasn't gonna let ya go before, but now... someone'd have to dust me ta get ya away from me.' He snickered softly before letting out another soft sigh and turning his head to press a kiss to Blue's skull.

Blue leaned into the kiss with a pleased hum, mumbling that he was glad they'd liked it; looking over at what was left, he figured there was enough that he could use it to make something similar tomorrow, though most of the shells themselves were used up. Papyrus cleared his throat after a bit, folding his taloned hands in front of him. **"That's partly what I wanted to talk about,"** he started, giving his brother a pointed glare to stop him from interrupting, **"I did mention part of it to you yesterday, Sans. However, I get the distinct impression you may not have checked him at all."** By that he meant their respective stats, of which the smaller skeleton had exactly zero exp and was only lv one. **"And, I imagine you've not noticed that his magic is practically non-existent."** Blue tensed up, hand clasping at Red's with that same coiling fear from earlier. But Boss continued, his tone actually gentler than before, looking away as if ashamed. **"And, Blue... I want to apologize to you for the other night... I left because I didn't want to frighten you again. I know what my brother can handle, how far I can push him without hurting him. I don't know your limits and wasn't about to test them, especially in the middle of your heat. As for you,"** he turned back to Sans, expression hardening a little.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother, his thumb rolling reassuringly over Blue's hand as he held it. 'ya act like I didn't do that before even approachin' him in the first place. how stupid do ya think I am? actually, don't answer that.' He gave Papyrus another dirty look as he wrapped both arms around little Blue and nuzzled his face against him lovingly, taking a moment before turning back to Paps. 'as for me what?' His tone was telling of how much he was enjoying the conversation thus far. 'do ya actually have a point ta all this, or is it another one of those times where ya really start likin' the sound of yer own voice?'

Blue was a bit confused about what they meant about 'checking', but didn't bother to ask, instead leaning into the nuzzling embrace with a slight upset flush, eyes hooding slightly as he started to go over his mental list of chores. Papyrus motioned his hand the smaller skeleton's way, giving his irate brother a look. **"That. Blue is upset, but he's not showing it because - _something_ \- has conditioned him to blank out."** Sighing as he rubbed his nose, he gave an almost hissing noise. **"As for my point, it's that he is... hurting, Sans. I don't know how but you are the only one he trusts, and that we're the only monsters here who would give enough of a damn to actually help him."** He finished, getting up before he got any further upset, though he couldn't help a growl before he waved his hand. **"I just don't want either of you lost..."** he finished, voice strained, before he turned to leave.

When Paps motioned, he took a good, hard look at Blue. It looked like he was zoning out... It was because he was hurting? Did it have to do with the talk they'd had? He let out an annoyed groan and bumped his head gently against the other's. He let his sockets slide shut as he continued to listen, looking like he was falling asleep until his brother got up to leave. 'h-hey! Pa-er... Boss........ thanks. y'know.... for everything. for... carin'.' It looked like those crimson eyelights were wavering in their sockets as he watched that tall, menacing figure turn, feeling another swell of pride fill his chest, though far different from before. He felt... overjoyed to have not one, but two people who cared about him... though he still didn't feel entirely deserving of either of them. 'so... what... what should we do? what... should i do? i've... never been on the giving end of comfort and help and shit, I.... I don't wanna do more damage.' He turned his gaze back to Blue, his eyes softening as he went back to stroking that skull lovingly.

Papyrus let out a huffing "nyeeh" before walking out of the room, heading upstairs, his grumbling echoing back until he closed the door. The sound of his door closing seemed to click with the small skele, who blinked and looked back at Red, his gaze questioning before he smiled gently, " S-sorry, I was thinking too hard again," he said quietly, looking over the leftovers, "...should put these away," he murmured, almost as if to himself, before realizing Boss wasn't there anymore. "Oh? Did... did he get mad?"

He tensed as Paps walked off and closed the door, leaving him with a shitload of information he wasn't sure how to process without helping him sort through it in the least. He went from confused to upset to angry real fast. Those were emotions he could process too easily. 'thanks Boss! I didn't wanna have a fucking brotherly bonding moment anyway!' He yelled up at the closed door before grumbling to himself and then registering that Blue was back in reality and talking. 'eh... sorry, babe.' He let out a deep sigh, trying to think of a game plan. 'nah, he just made some dramatic exit like an asshole.' He gave a groan and looked over Blue's face, trying to think of what to say... **how** to say it... how to ask this beautiful stranger that he'd come to love so quickly about possibly the most sensitive topics about his life. You could practically hear the gears grind to a halt as he became overloaded on the information and with a frustrated growl he brought an arm up around Blue's neck to pull him closer into a deep, fiery kiss that had his body trembling and head spinning. Love, lust, want, need. These were things he could process. And right now he felt it all for Blue and when words failed him as they always seemed to do, he opted for the better option. **Showing** him.

Blue trembled at the sudden affection, whining into the kiss as his trembling hands went up to Red's ribs to hug tight, feeling the sharp fangs against his teeth and opening up to him, his tongue giving an almost beckoning curl against the other's mouth. Something about the entire way Red held him, focused on him, had him dizzy and excited, and he gripped tight to his lover as he pressed a little more into his embrace. It took a bit but he extracted his mouth from Red's to ask, "Taco's weren't that good were they?"

His body shook harder as he pulled Blue up against him, holding him steady as he nearly kicked the chair away from them and shoved the plates and food away from the spot on the table in front of them, clearing the area so he could set Blue down on it. The question was answered with a deeply grunted 'more' before he brought his mouth to his lover's neck, letting those sharp teeth sink in just a bit. Not enough to truly hurt him, but enough to show that dominance. Possession. **Mine.** He let one hand slide up beneath his shirt, gliding up the back of his spine with gentle fingers as the other hand clutched at his hip, his mouth releasing to move to his throat, repeating that process. **Mine.** The hand on his hip lifted up, hesitating before it slid up the front of his shirt, pressing into the front of his spine as it ascended, his hand hovering close to where that soul should be.

Blue panted as he was pushed down on the table, eyes wide and shimmering as Red growled that one word to him, the sharp teeth raising a peeping mewl from him as he squirmed under the hand, arching up into the touches. The tip of one of Red's fingers was close enough to almost brush his soul, gasping hard as he felt it flutter in his chest, fingers clenching into the thicker bones enough to nearly hurt his own hands. "R-Red..." he panted harder, his voice strained as he wriggled against him, scooting just enough to put more distance between the touch and his beating soul. "What..." he tried to ask, but it caught in his throat as he shivered, then reached up to grip around the head at his throat, stroking the scarred skull. "Please... more..." Blue finally gasped, his breath in short bursts and gasps as he clung to the monster over top of him.

His breath was hot and heavy as he lifted his teeth again, his foggy mind having short bursts of thoughts. Warnings. Hesitation. But all logic was tossed out the window as he felt that little skele gripping and squirming and making those sweet noises that made his whole body tingle. He moved his hand again, feeling the heat of the magic against his palm as he let it hover closely, his mouth moving up to the other's, his tongue curling out and pressing the tip back against one of Blue's fangs, letting the pain sink in before he slipped his tongue back between his teeth and that deep, gravelly voice uttered only one word. 'mine.' He let his fingers close in around the soul, claiming what was his.

He almost stopped him, afraid of what he'd feel the moment his hand closed around his beating soul, but just gripped tighter and relinquished control to the other monster. The grip had him moaning, rocking as he felt the possessive, claiming desire of the other, but what he likely felt in return was far less pleasant.  
Emptiness of a lonely place the other had never been, but that looked exactingly familiar to where they both now stood.  
Fear of being discovered doing something deemed wrong by others without faces and barely any recognizable shapes.  
The crushing loneliness of being pushed away no matter what he tried.  
Of having no one come to comfort him when he would slip and fall in the snow, or when he would get lost.  
Nothing greeted him, no one minded his absence or arrival.  
It was as if he felt, to his very core, that he did not even matter. "Stop!" he cried, pushing back against the skeleton, his entire body trembling with the rush of forced memories at the touch, wanting to forget and let the other just envelop him with the bestial gentle warmth that actually made those things seem to disappear for the time. "Please don't," he sobbed, his little hands gripping desperately as he tried to escape while also needing to be closer, to needing the other more than ever as everything just surrounded him in silent, angry voices.

His sockets were blanked out as he looked towards Blue, letting out a quiet snarl as he tried to pull away, that heavyset body hugging him close in a crushing one-armed hug. 'no. I wanna know...' His trembling body had stilled at all the memories rushing through him. What.... what had this kid endured in his life? How... was he this sweet when it felt like he'd led a terrible, lonely life. 'what.... happened?' He squeezed the soul tighter in his hand, red tears spilling over his cheeks as he watched his sweet little Blue cry, pangs of regret and shame squeezing in his own soul, but he did not want to relinquish his grip just yet.

"Please," his voice was low and weak, shivering as he gripped tighter. He shook his head as he tried so hard to stop, to not have to think about all the pain rushing up to bite at him. He wanted so bad to tell him, but he was so scared. He trembled and his bones clacked together as he was a mess of tears and shame. "I... wasn't good enough," he managed to say in a broken little voice, hiding his face against Red's chest as he tried so hard to make it stop. "No one cared. I just... I just kept trying but no one wanted me." The distinct impressions of being turned away no matter where he looked surfaced, and his pained yell was muffled in the fabric and ribs of the other monster, weeping wordlessly against him. The feeling of trying to help, thinking you were doing well, only to be ignored, for everything to be left along with you. The fear of finally screaming for someone to listen to you, only to be told you didn't matter. To wanting to be anywhere but where you were. Running harder and faster than you ever have, branches like talons tearing at you until you fell breathlessly into the snow, tumbling against a tree. The snow holding you in a warmer embrace than anyone ever had. To thinking you might just be better off... "Please..." he finally managed to squeak out, hands trembling," Please don't let go."

He was still as a statue as his weeping lover clung to him, those memories putting him on edge and making him feel things he never wanted to feel. Things no one should have to feel. His face was contorting with these foreign emotions, not knowing where his ended and Blue's began, a swirling storm of sadness.  
Emptiness.  
Loneliness.  
Hopelessness.  
He was almost afraid he was going to crack the little skele with how tightly he held him against his body, his body slowly coming back to life with shakes as he pressed his mouth down atop that little skull, watching his tears drip down onto that perfect head and roll against the surface, tainting it with red. He could feel his fingers sinking into that soul with the pressure he was putting on it, opening his mouth to speak, but not finding it for several minutes. 'never. I ain't never lettin' go, baby. I want you by my side forever. I want you. you're so good. too good for the likes of me. but I want you so bad. be mine, Blue. be mine for fuckin' ever.'

He couldn't reply, he just let the memories continue from the moment he'd heard a voice calling out in the snowstorm. Of someone picking him up and taking care of him. The way the red eyes were the reddest red he'd ever seen. Of someone finally seeing him, of something he thought long dead sparking in him, of hope finally reaching for the embrace of the monster that had helped him. Of the monster he'd fallen in love with and finally felt alive around. He hugged Red tighter, as hard as he could manage in his shivering, shaking mess of swirling emotions. "Yes... yes and I'm never letting go of you either," he sobbed, his voice barely there as it drowned in his tears. "I love you too much Red."

He finally let go of the soul to bring both hands to Blue's face, turning it up so he could kiss him, deep and hard and tasting of tears. 'I love you, too, Blue. now and forever. you don't... you don't ever have to be alone again. i'll always be here.' He brought his teeth down to kiss away those tears, his thumbs stroking into those soft cheeks as slowly but surely his trademark grin returned to his face, his shoulders shaking in soft laughter. 'geez. lookit us. such a sappy pair.' His arms slid down in a much more tender hug as those bright crimson lights returned, burning with a fiery passion as he looked down at the skeleton hugged against him. 'thank you...Blue. for tellin' me. I wanna know it all, babe. i'll never judge you. i'll never feel sorry for you. i'll just listen and be there for you. good times and bad, i'm here.' He hugged him tighter and sighed, his own soul constricting tightly in his chest.

Weak with exhaustion from crying, he was like putty in his hands, but nuzzled up and wiped at his tears as well, giving a gentle clacking kiss to the grin on his face. His loosed soul pressed tight against the inside of his sternum, every bit of him wanting to be close to Red as they hugged. Blue gave a soft sob as he finished his crying for now, panting a little before nudging his head against the other skeleton. "Lemme put stuff away, can have it again if we get more shells later," he murmured, though he really didn't want to get out of the embrace yet, but he didn't want it to go to waste either, "then maybe we can go cuddle on the couch?" he asked, though the little blush might have hinted he'd hope there'd be more than - _just_ \- cuddling involved.

He looked over that face with a discerning stare, taking note of the tone and the soft blush. His fingers slowly glided up that small spine, catching on every ridge and rubbing between the vertebrae as the gears in his head started squeaking back to life. ' _hmmmm_ , alright. don't take too long, though.' He leaned down to press a gentle kiss against his neck before he slid away, feeling like he was ripping his whole self in half in that moment. With a small, mischievous smile he turned and walked into the living room whistling, moving to the couch to flop down and pull a dinghy blanket over his body before reaching for the remote to find something only slightly distracting to watch. After a few minutes he had the edge of the blanket bitten between his teeth, his body shifting beneath it restlessly as unfocused eyes stared at the screen in front of him.

Blue rushed to find containers for everything, only now mentally cursing the fact that there were so many different ingredients to bother with for tacos. He decided to go ahead and mix the onions with the meat and cheese, and piled the lettuce over top of the tomato before stuffing everything in the fridge. Usually he'd of gone right at washing dishes, but... he'd already take a bit on putting things away, so he just rinsed everything thoroughly and left it by the sink. Hopefully Boss wouldn't wash them, he thought as he left the room, getting to the couch and noticing the bitten blanket in Red's mouth with a bright flush. The little skele moved closer, putting his hands to the blanket as he watched the motions underneath, leaning close, "room for me?"

His body jerked a bit at the sound of his voice, his face turning bright red as he looked over at his little skele who appeared all too quickly. With a lewd grin and trembling body he scooted further back against the couch and lifted the blanket, revealing the red glow of that already dripping cock he'd been messing with. 'always, baby. come ta Daddy.' He licked his teeth once the blanket was free of them and wiggled his eyebrows at Blue as he waited for him to join beneath the blanket.

Blue crawled up, nuzzling a kiss to Red's grin as he snugged up against him, the blanket dropping back down over them before he slid a hand down, watching the way it gave just a little under his fingers as he started gently massaging it. "Don't... think I could get tired of... this.." he said with a shy flush.

' _hnnnnn_ , that right? give it a couple weeks and i'm sure you'll hate the sight of it.' He pressed himself up into that hand with a soft groan, resting his hand on Blue's hip as he started grinding lightly into those fingers. ' _nnnn_ but I know for sure I ain't ever gettin' tired of it. this ain't my first rodeo, but holy shit... I think I might already be addicted to ya, babydoll.' He gave that hip a firm squeeze, letting the tips of his fingers dig in roughly as he pulled it closer, his chest rumbling with a quiet growl while his mouth found Blue's in that dimly lit room, sinking into bliss and at the complete mercy of this tiny skele.

Blue stuck his tongue out and made a pooting noise until Red growled and kissed back with a giggle, giving the head a little squeeze before starting to rub a little, his thumb teasing at the slit as his fingers toyed roughly with his hip. "Think so?" he asked lowly, starting to work a little more down his shaft as he blushed slightly. "D-do.. you think..." he whimpered slightly, his own glowing blue hips not quite making anything yet, as if stuck with indecision.

He groaned and grunted against the hand as it worked him over, more of that precum spilling out onto his fingers as they rubbed against his slit. 'I dunno if I can think anything right now.... whus on ya mind?' A soft smile split his face through the heavy breathing and the hand on hip started sliding down as one of his legs wiggled between Blue's and spread them apart, giving his hand more room to dip down to that glow in his shorts, rubbing against bone and pure, unformed magic, matching the rhythm of Blue's strokes.

He gasped a little noise at his hand's fondling, arching into the touches as his own hand quickened his pace a little, tightening just a moment before resuming the slow sliding. "W-would you mind... if I had one too?" he mumbled, giving the firm red cock a slightly harder grip and pump as he did, his voice almost shuddering, "N-not that... I don't like... Daddy tearing up m-my... little blue pussy," he finished with another moan as his magic shifted in Red's fingers, still not taking any particular form.

He let out a deep moan as that pace quickened, causing his hips to rock into him with more enthusiasm before he slowed down and spoke. His own hand began to slow as he stared down at his blue-eyed blueberry, sockets wide with surprise and red lights bright with excitement at the prospect before rolling back into his skull at the squeezing grip. _'hnnnnnngh~!'_ He pulled himself away from that hand and pulled his own hand away as he lifted up from the couch, turning to shift Blue further up towards the arm. Then he went into the task of untying that cockblocking knot from the shorts so he could jerk them down and look at that pure magic, a drooling tongue swiping out over his teeth. **'do it.'**

Shifting up to lean back against the arm of the couch, the deep growl and the hungry look on the other's face had his own arousal form almost before the last syllable left his fangs. It was by no means as big as either of the other two, fitting for his smaller frame, with a smear of precum already sliding down along the bright blue little shaft, quivering with eager shyness. Blue covered his face in a heavy blush, having forgotten just what his own cock had looked like, he suddenly felt a little embarrassed at it being neither girthy like Red's or lengthy like his brother's, making a noise like he was apologizing.

His fingertips dug hard into the couch, the sound of ripping fabric readily apparent as he drank in that beautiful sight, his own girthy dick twitching in excitement. 'hoooo, Blue... you look... so fuckin' **tasty**.' He leaned his whole body down, tongue sliding out to run teasingly along the underside, licking up that precum with a deep, vibrating moan as his tongue curled back into his mouth, that predatory grin he shot up at his nervous little lover telling stories of the pleasures to come. 'goddamn, was I right.' The next time his tongue slid out he swallowed that sweet little blue cock whole, his arms shifting up under his hips as he lifted him further up into that fanged mouth, his skill apparent as he never let a point make contact with the sensitive ecto-flesh.

A yelp came from Blue's throat as he covered his mouth with his hands at the lick, another pearl of fluid already slipping out to roll down to where the last had trickled, the grin making yet another form. His eyes widened as he watched the grinning mouth take him, hands clamping down harder as he moaned hard into his palms. He squirmed and bucked weakly in Red's grip, the swirl of magic against him making the flow of precum increase until it was leaking out of the fangs that never touched him. "Ohh staAARS`" he mewled, wriggling as his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

The taste, the smell and oh god the sounds... he was absolutely gone as he let his tongue roll and wrap around that shaft, licking up any escaping droplets of that sweet precum, not wanting to let any of it go to waste. He let out a growl that made his whole mouth vibrate, letting his tongue wrap tightly around that warm shaft so Blue would feel it all. Crimson orbs rolled up, looking at that beautiful pleasure-stricken face... but let out a grunt of displeasure when he noticed those eyes were shut tight. With a smirk he let the tip of a fang dig in to get his attention before he worked his mouth to start suckling hard against the flesh, his head bobbing oh so slowly up and down that member with his fiery gaze locked on his lover's face.

The fang had him flinch a little, eyes springing open before hooding at the erotic sight of Red bobbing over him, biting his fingers as one hand slid shiveringly down to Red's cheek, caressing up a little on the skull as he felt every bit of him being sucked around, his own gaze turning deeper shades of blue as he bucked into that mouth and tongue, gasping out a throaty moan that just kept rippling into more bell-noises. "I-I'm..." he stammered into his hand, eyes tear-streaked as he was giving several more doses of pre into Red's mouth, almost unable to hold back anymore, but not wanting to be done yet.

His own sockets dropped hazily as the hand caressed his cheek, giving another little growl as he slowed his bobbing down, listening for those telltale noises... and when Blue finally spoke, he grinned and opened his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue trail teasingly along the bottom until he was no longer being touched. 'y-you're what? gonna give Daddy a lil treat? a lil dessert after dinner?' He chuckled heavily and lifted up, pulling his body over Blues and nearly enveloping him completely as he brought his face close, those fangs hovering so near the other's mouth without touching and that thick, pre-cum drenched cock rubbing teasingly against the other so close to release.

"Y-yeah..." he got his voice back better now that the tongue was no longer covering it in wet pressure, hand following his rising, then pulling up to hug around his neck and shoulders as he went into a kiss, tasting himself on the other's tongue and arching until his aching cock rubbed harder against Red's, panting into his mouth and groaning at the shivering motions of his own hips. "S-ssooorry it's not m-muuuch," he whimpered, humping his shaft up along the larger arousal, smearing their juices together.

He let the kiss linger only a second before he pulled his head back with a smirk, tsk'ing at him softly. 'such an impatient lil boy.' He licked playfully at Blue's chin before turning his head to look down between them, watching red and blue dance and mingle in an erotic display. 'ah, baby, it's yours and that's all it needs ta be perfect.' He pressed down in a hard thrust against that smaller shaft before he shifted his body and was once more dragging Blue down onto his back on the couch. He leaned in for a quick peck to the cheek before reaching back to grab Blue's hands, pinning his wrists on the couch beside his head as he lifted his hips, letting his thick shaft have only the slightest of contact with Blue, teasing and taunting him with that dripping girth.

The hard thrust had him arch in a little yelp, face flushed in deep azure as he was shuffled down on the couch and his hands were pinned. He squirmed his hips with needful mewls, the drips alone driving him crazy as the thicker cock teased at him. "OooooHH **please** Daddy!" he piped as he tried to lift his hips higher up into the hot red cock. He bucked but couldn't keep himself up, panting and moaning in desperation as he felt sooo close but not getting enough stimulation to finally have that release. "Pleeease... I need it Daddy..." he begged, looking up with soulfully teary eyelights, "I need to cum for you..."

A heavy shiver went down his spine as those sweet begs rang through his skull, bouncing around and getting tucked away for later uses. 'god, baby, you beg so good. almost makes me wanna let ya cum for me.' That grin was absolutely devilish as he looked down over that squirming body and the now almost completely purple cock trying to press into his. He licked his teeth hungrily as he looked back up to Blue, letting his sensitive shaft down low enough that he could feel it and rub against it with his own without getting too much pressure from it. 'think imma need more convincin', though.'

"OOOOOHHHH~" he moaned louder as even the slight rubbing had him bucking hard, hips jerking to try to stimulate him more against that little bit of added pressure, hands clenching at each other before he fell back again, panting and ribs heaving as he tilted his head back. He tried bucking again, smearing more pre all over his pelvis and lower spine, his voice crying out in pure need. " _Ha-_ I... I need... to... please let me cum, Daddy... please _Ineedyousobad_ it huuuurts!" Blue's voice was almost going up another pitch as he pleaded with the deliciously cruel torment of his burning lusts. He felt so good begging under that larger monster, the edging feeling like the best thing until he felt it drive just a tiny bit of pain, but overwhelming with pleasure as he was teased in slow rubs.

A satisfied smile was plastered on his face as he released a wrist and brought his hand down between them, letting the tip of a finger slide gently against the side of that purple-blue cock and up to the tip, pressing his tip into the end just a bit before his other hand came down. 'oh, you think that hurts? I got some good news for ya, baby. that ain't nothin'.' He pressed his fingertip just a little further in before the other hand came around, squeezing tightly around the base before loosening up enough to start pumping slowly against that little length, the copious amounts of precum making his bony hand slide easily.

"Fffffff _\--aaahhh!_ " he moaned bellishly as the fingertip spread his slit just a little, barely able to hold still as the pressure at the tip had him shivering in indecision with the sensation's actual feeling. The added press of the fingertip pushed it past pain and into heady pleasure, arching his spine to make it push a little more against the bony digit as he started stroking. " _Ah...ahh_ keep... keep doing that p-llllleeeeeaaase!" he nearly howled, bucking into his hand once before holding still in case he did slide at the slit again. "It's soo nice, Daddy...  <3"

' _hnnnnn~!_ fuck, that's my good boy. fuckin' take it, baby.' He pressed in a little further as his slow strokes picked up in pace, make the lewdest wet noises from fingers slipping through precum, destroying the friction and letting him squeeze and slide over that shaft so easily it made him want to pump faster. Harder. He had a wild, hungry look on his face as he watched with twisted pleasure. 'like this... you don't get ta cum... until I **let** you cum. you like that, baby? lettin' Daddy have complete control over ya like that?' His growl was practically a purr as he licked over those teeth again, precum tainted drool rolling down his face to his chin.

"Yes, yes yesyesyessss~" he repeated in rapid succession, the talon blocking him up making the friction of the hand increase, grinding into the touches but no longer bucking as he had and spine arched more, biting his lower teeth with his little fangs as his eyes rolled back. Blue couldn't possibly imagine holding back for much longer, but he was maddeningly aroused at how much holding back could feel so GOOD. He looked back up with lust-addled eyes that couldn't quite focus properly, but could see him well enough to know just how devilishly - _hot_ \- he was looking down at him. "Own me, Daddy~" he breathed, eyes half-lidded.

His hips were bucking into the couch with his enthusiasm as he watched that little lewdberry lose his fucking mind. 'awwww, fuck, baby, I already **do**. body, mind, and soul. **mine.** even ya fuckin' cum. all mine, baby.' His grip tightened as that pace increased mercilessly, the poor couch cushion beneath him now in dire need of laundering again. 'now, baby.... I wantcha ta give me what's mine and I don't wantcha holdin' out on me, got it?' He wasn't waiting for an answer as he brought his face down, opening wide as he released the end of his finger from the tip of that swollen cock, his other hand still pumping furiously at it.

Giving a sharp, whining moan as he clenched his hips up, hands going to Red's skull as he pumped the tip into his mouth, bucking up into the hand as the first hard spurt splashed into the waiting monster, followed by two other, thicker fountains of backed-up cum. Had he been able to see, the flood of cum over his cock and the other's hand likely would have forced another orgasm, if he had it in him. He fell back into the cushions, eyes almost fully shut but his soul glowing bright cyan under his ribs, practically jumping to try to get closer to the other monster again. " _-hhoooo_ staaaars..." he managed to groan weakly, his voice a tiny little noise escaping him.

His eyelights were blazing hearts at the fountains of cum filling his mouth and he hungrily swallowed it down before cleaning the mess of his hand and that spent little cock still clutched in it, slowly squeezing him completely dry. He wanted every last fucking drop. He was still licking his face as he pulled himself up over Blue, growling gently as he brought their mouths together in a heated kiss, the taste of the other fresh on his tongue. Then he grabbed the blanket back up and pulled it over the both of them, wrapping an arm around the little skele. **His** little skele. His face nuzzled happily into the side of Blue's cheek, his own soul pulling and tugging in desperation to be with the other. 'so... 'bout them cuddles I was told about.' He smiled sleepily and curled around Blue with a yawn.

He gave a shivering-armed hug to the other skeleton as he came up and gave him that sweet-tinged kiss, too spent to even moan. Blue gave a little kiss, his breath evening out after a few minutes, though he whimpered softly. "Wha... bout you?" he mumbled, though already being soothingly tempted to sleep by the warm blanket and the start of cuddling. He didn't want to disappoint, despite how his own body was thoroughly prepared to drop him right to sleep. His soul seemed to try to press out of his sternum, as if trying to reach and tangle with the other soul so nearby. It was really the only part of him currently able to do much more than nuzzle into the comfortable embrace.

' _mmm_ , what about me? I got everythin' I want right here.' He gave the other a squeeze, his voice already full of sleep and a large yawn was quick to follow. 'you can make it up to me later.' He chuckled softly and leaned over to press his fangs against the side of Blue's face, then let his head rest against that sweet little skull. 'get some rest, baby.... love ya.' His face still dusted with red when he said it, that soul throbbing desperately in an urge to be closer to Blue. To be one. To be whole.

Blue couldn't fight the tiredness much longer, his yawns even weaker, but he nudged a soft kiss to Red's cheek too after he'd laid his head beside his, body practically smooshing against him in gentle clicks of bone tapping against each other. "Love you too," he murmured, a little tendril of magic snaking between his ribs to try to reach the other soul, tracing the edge of one of Red's ribs, not able to go any further. Blue groaned slightly, feeling his soul pulsing still rapidly, too tired to even look at what was going on.

He was already on the edge of sleep when the tendril tickled his ribs, not doing enough to catch his attention, but his soul sensed that presence immediately, throbbing gently as it produced a small steady stream of its own red magic that swirled down to meet the other, a warm happy tingle running down Red's spine as the two magics met and merged.

The same tingle rippled down Blue's spine, murmuring something incomprehensible against the larger monster as the blended tendrils turned a soft purple as they connected fully, the souls' motions syncing up into little pulses that shifted the area in shades that were more blue, or red, or equally hued.

Something felt so off. Something felt so... right. He groaned softly and shifted in his sleep, the arm beneath Blue hugging him closer as the other rose, his hand coming to rest on the back of his skull, thumb idly brushing against his cheek as he smiled in that soft slumber, deep rumbling snores beginning to fill his chest, overwhelming the soft sounds of the tv still going in the background.


	6. Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More skeleton fun, guys, c'mon you know we can't get enough!

The creak of one of the steps was the only noise the taller monster made before he found the remote and turned off the tv, leaning over the back of the couch to look down at the two skeletons cuddled under the same blanket on the couch. Fangs twitching into a tiny smirk, he let his talons trail onto his brother's skull, near the largest crack, then settled his palm against the rounded bone as he continued to watch the pair. **"Hey,"** he said quietly, after a long time of just peacefully standing there, leaning closer to try to avoid waking Blue. He rubbed a little firmer on the skull. **"Blue needed you more than me,"** he said as apology for leaving last night, even if the larger of the two dozing monsters wasn't awake.

He let out a soft grunt as his head was touched, one socket slowly cracking open to peer up at the tall skeleton peering over at them. He let out a softer huff as a grin spread over his face, his gravelly voice soft as he whispered. 'yeeeah, that don't mean I don't need **you** , though. you're still my bro, asshole.' One side of that grin crept up a little higher as he chuckled softly, squeezing Blue a little tighter against him beneath the blanket. 'I think... we both needed this. never... had anyone open up like this before.'

 **"Nature of the underground,"** he muttered almost sadly, then leaned down to gently press his sharp fanged teeth against Red's skull. **"Yes I am, lazy bones,"** the taller added, keeping close before resting his weight more against the couch, looking over both of them. **"I'd let you sleep but we have work to do, Sans."** He rubbed his head again before heading to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast, noticing the dishes left overnight. Blue stirred only a little at the combined voices, but didn't seem quite out of unconsciousness yet, just shifting in the tighter grip and mumbling a little.

He leaned into the kiss a bit before groaning when the w-word was used. 'yeeeah... I guess that's still a thing, huh?' He cuddled against Blue again and placed a small kiss on his skull before shifting himself off the couch, catching himself before he fell off. He sighed and stood up, stretching his body before he scratched at his chest. Something felt.... different... but he shrugged it off. Probably just a lingering afterglow from that amazing time last night. His grin widened just thinking about it. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on before moving to the kitchen and leaning his sleepy body against Boss as he cooked. 'you gonna keep checkin' on the house today? I can... help with that y'know.' He nuzzled his face into those slender ribs with a soft growl, simply enjoying the contact.

Papyrus flipped the omelet in the pan before he got the nuzzling, looking back with a raised brow before returning to his cooking. **"Any excuse to not work, eh Sans?"** he said in a light tone, then shifted just enough to reach for the top of a small stack of clean plates beside the stove, putting the egg on it and starting another. **"And I will, my patrols get close enough I can make quick side stops without being seen. The less other monsters notice out of the usual, the better."** On the couch, the smallest of the trio shivered slightly at the loss of the embrace, bundling tighter into the blanket as he felt his soul shift oddly within him, but he kept dozing, too tired from everything the night before, from laundry, making dinner, and the perfectly torturous blowjob Red had given him last night. He grumbled something before his soul started making little curious pulses, cracking his sockets open as little as possible with a slight hum, looking down at his chest but not quite able to see very well yet. Giving a tired yawn, he stretching only enough to have a few vertebrae pop before slumping back down into the blanket, grumbling about too early.

'eh, I can think of better things to do than work.' He reached his arms around that lanky body and slid a hand between his legs, rubbing teasingly at all the hard bones in his pants before reaching up to grab the plate with the egg on it. He placed a small kiss on his brother's spine before walking towards the table to set the plate down. 'you always were the smart one, Boss. I just... heh, just miss him durin' the day.' He peered over towards the couch from the doorway, sighing softly as his arms crossed beneath his ribs. 'fuck, I wish I could take him with me... I know it ain't safe, but... still can't help feelin'... I dunno... lost... without him.' He scratched idly at his chest as his soul pulsed almost erratically at the thought.

He almost burned one side of the omelet from the fondling, giving him a growl that quieted at the kiss to his spine, working on the last of the egg mixture and setting his plate aside while he made Blue's breakfast. He didn't say anything until he turned off the stove and put the pan on a cold burner to cool off before he went over and sat opposite his brother, watching him with mild curiosity before he started eating. He was half done before saying anything else. **"Once he feels up for it, we can try, but on a day off so we don't have to worry about him being left alone."** He quirked a brow at the faint flickering glow of his brother's soul, tapping the front of his shirt over his sternum. **"What's going on?"**

His food was scarfed down and gone before Paps got his first words out, feeling starved after last night... fuck, he felt like he could eat everything in the fridge and then some. The fuck was up with him this morning? His face lit up when Boss said they could try later, overjoyed at the prospect of his workdays being much less shitty with someone to talk to. He scratched at his chest again as it started feeling fluttery once more and looked down when Papyrus signaled him to check it out. His sockets widened. It looked... different. 'what... the fuck? th-the fuck is goin' on, Boss?' He felt panic rising in his chest, the strong emotion making his soul pulse harder behind his ribs. The color was off... even the feeling of it. It had felt so light and empty before, but now... it felt so heavy. 'wh-wh-what is this? I don't.... ah fuck, am... am I sick?' He looked over to Boss with the beginnings of some tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 'B-Boss... am... am I gonna die?'

 **"You're not gonna die, idiot,"** he snapped, getting up and heading over to the couch without even finishing his breakfast. He looked over and sure enough, Blue's soul was pulsing in about the same way. More tiredly, but still bright enough to glimmer through the blanket. Leaning over, he put has hand carefully on that unmarred little skull, giving small strokes. **"Blue, you need to get up,"** he said softly, then started rubbing a knuckle against his cheek, **"don't want your breakfast getting cold, nyeh?"** The small skeleton responded slowly, murmuring a little before getting up. Shit, he was adorable when he was half asleep, Papyrus thought before inclining his head towards the kitchen. He pushed up and groaned softly, still feeling sore from the last few days, but carried the blanket wrapped around him in a slow, bleary walk to the kitchen, crawling up on Red's lap without a word as Papyrus put his plate atop the empty one. He leaned forward a little bit, as if trying to decipher the view, and used a fork to start eating with quiet 'thanks'. The tall skeleton chuckled, indicating the little one in Red's lap. **"Sharing, indeed."**

He glared at Papyrus' insult, letting it follow him all the way to the couch... but then curiosity had him sitting up higher to look over. And then his little blueberry was coming over, still wrapped in the blanket and looking so....... what... was up with his soul. His hand gripped at his own chest a bit before Blue climbed into his lap. What... happened? Did they.... bond? But... but when? How?! He didn't remember any of this! He could feel the panic rising again before he heard Paps' words and looked at the little skeleton eating. He wrapped his arms tightly around his Blue and buried his face in his back, that soul radiating only one emotion now... happiness.

Blue paused as he literally felt Red be happier, looking back over his shoulder with a tired smile before finishing his breakfast and turning enough to hug him, nuzzling up into the scarred jawline. "Morning," he said, still sounding very worn out, before Papyrus took the plates and moved them with the rest of the dishes. He was going to start cleaning when the little skele perked up, "Ah! No I can get them!" he called, and the other turned just enough to give him a smirk before putting everything down.  
**"If you want, Blue,"** then went over to tap his brother's head with a talon. **"Got to head out soon, Sans,"** he reminded before heading to the stairway to get his scarf from upstairs. Blue, for his own part, put his hand against his sternum and felt his soul fluttering up against his hand.  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "bout lying about not knowing why I was out in the snow." 

He groaned softly at his brother as was the norm when it came to work, but nodded at him anyways. 'yeah, I know... i'll be up in a minute.' He looked down at the hand on his ribs, placing his own hand over it... before tugging away the blanket to place his hand in the same spot on Blue. 's'ok. I don't blame ya. I.... tend to hide shit, too... when I don't think it'll do anybody any good ta know. don't... want Boss worryin' about me and shit. heh.' His soul throbbed as he leaned in, gently pressing his fangs against the smooth teeth of his precious lover, letting it linger and even deepened it with that glowing red tongue before he pulled back with a sigh. 'I... gotta go get ready for work, but... we should... talk about this when I get home.' He looked down at their souls, both glowing brightly against each other's palms, the close contact seeming to drive them wild.

"Okay," he replied simply, then Blue hugged him tight, nuzzling against the monster as he gave a soft 'love you' before carefully sliding off his lap. Retrieving his own clothing from near the couch, grimacing at the mess and mentally adding that to his list before heading back to start the dishes. He gave Boss a soft grin as he came down the steps, almost startling the tall skeleton before he just waved as he went to pull on his boots by the door. He felt his soul shiver and lean in Red's direction no matter where he went, and it made him smile all the more.  
"SANS I'M LEAVING, YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE!" his brother called before the door closed with a click. Blue paused at the sink before rushing over to give Red another hug, nuzzling a kiss up against his golden tooth.  
"I'll be okay," he promised, his eyes glimmering.

He returned the love with a warm smile and hopped out of his seat once Blue was up, heading towards the stairs as Boss came down to yell at him. 'i'm goin'! fuck! whadda ya think i'm gonna do? fuck around all day?' He grinned as he thought - _certainly wouldn't mind it doin' it again, though..._ \- He turned just as Blue ran up to him, surprised by his own intuition, but quickly distracted by the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around the smaller skele as he returned it fiercely. 'I know. you're a tough lil cookie, that's for sure.' He pressed another kiss to his forehead, internally struggling between the urge to sweep his little blueberry off his feet and into the bedroom... or be a responsible skeletal adult.... Paps had done too much for him to be okay with disappointing him, so he reluctantly released him and started scooting back. 'i'll be back down in a bit. gotta get some clean clothes, y'know, now that I actually have some.' He winked at Blue before turning to head up the stairs to his room.

Blue watched with a little smile as he went upstairs, trailing after only to start collecting laundry for the day, calling after him as he went to first get Papyrus' laundry, "I know, glad you like them clean~." He was back to their room quickly, waiting for Red to be done to give him another quick kiss before he left for the day. Blue wasn't totally sure yet what he planned on doing once laundry was done. He could probably find something to repair the couch cushion with, since he'd noticed the rips from the other monster's enthusiastic talons.

He laughed from the other room as he pulled on a clean sweater and a pair of longer black pants. 'ha! just makes 'em more fun to get dirty again. gotta keep ya busy somehow when i'm not around!' He chuckled to himself as he hunted down his now incredibly clean coat, pulling it on with a satisfied sigh and shoved his hands in the pockets. It felt so weirdly empty without all the empty packets in there... he'd have to stock them back up soon. When Blue came in for the kiss, he grabbed the sides of his face and held him there, groaning deeply against him and letting his body press in for a moment before releasing him and heading for the door. 'if ya get too bored you can hunt around my room for somethin' ta do.' He thought for a moment and blushed. 'just d-don't go peekin' around between the mattresses, alright? nothin' for you in there!' He was a grinny perspiring mess as he headed out and locked the door behind him before taking that shortcut to his post.

It wasn't long before Blue was finished with the laundry, and started hunting around for things to fix the cushion. He'd stripped the cover off again already, the claw marks at least hadn't shredded the padding. Having gotten some extra fabric to layer underneath it, he then had to practically tear up the bathroom and laundry before he found heavy duty thread and needles. He was halfway through stitching up the tears in the cushion when he was startled by the sound of the door unlocking. The tall skeleton kicked snow off his boots and strode to the back of the couch. Leaning over, he eyed the partially-sewn-up fabric, then gave the other monster a sly grin.  
**"Want to help me with a little surprise for our... mutual interest?"**

~ ~ ~ ~

He'd actually spent the day being more productive than he'd ever been during a shift on sentry duty. He walked his rounds, even re-calibrated some puzzles that needed tending to. He was leaning against the front of his station, sipping on a mustard packet when Boss told him it was time to go, and it was like he had a whole new burst of energy to get going. He followed alongside his brother with hands shoved into his pockets and his grin looking far more genuine than usual, the bounce in his step making him look so uncharacteristically giddy he was sure to draw attention to himself, but he just couldn't help it. He could feel his soul tugging excitedly as if trying to drag him home faster, an oddly nervous beating seeming to make it throb erratically within him. He brought a hand up to rub at his chest lightly in curiosity. Were those feelings his... or Blue's?

Papyrus kept pace with his brother, occasionally glancing down at him before resuming his almost-stoic watch of their path, hands clasped behind his hips as he went. It was almost leisurely, the way he was holding himself. As they got to the house, he opened the door and started taking off his boots, taking just a bit longer than normal. He'd not commented on Sans' behavior, also considering that it may have had something to do with the connection they'd shared overnight.

Red stopped just outside the door to kick the snow off of his shoes before walking in and kicking them off beside the door, those bright red eyes already looking around for his little lover. 'we're hooooome~!' He slipped his coat off and hung it on the rack beside the door.

He may have noticed the door to their shared room was open, and the small blue skeleton was nowhere to be found. Papyrus looked up, putting his boots neatly aside before kicking Red's slippers into a neater position. **"Might have gone back to sleep,"** he commented, **"he's been rather busy lately."** He gave his brother a pointed look as he said it.

He grunted and that perky little face fell into something more normal and fitting for him. 'eh.... makes sense, I guess. he has been doin' a lot of... cleanin'.' He snickered and moved over to the couch with a yawn, suddenly feeling exhausted after spending all day actually doing stuff. He flopped face down across the cushions, his arms curling beneath his head before he mumbled out. 'so, what're we doin' for dinner, Boss?'

Papyrus huffed at him, walking to the kitchen before calling over, **"Looks like he already planned for that too, it's just needing to finish cooking."** he called, **"it won't be long, go see about waking him while I get the bowls ready."**

There was a loud thud as Red just rolled himself off the couch and practically crawled to the stairs, lifting up onto his feet as he started up. Once he got to the top he stretched his arms over his head, letting out another long yawn and popping a few vertebrae before he got to the door and pushed it open gently. 'hey blue, you up?'

"Hm?" the tiny noise could be heard from under the bundle of fluff monster, a little cyan light peeking past the edge of the robe on the bed.

That bright smile lit his face up again as he moved over to the bed, crawling in to wrap his arms around the little fluff beast and bury his face into him with a satisfied sigh. He lay there for what seemed like forever, but was really only a couple of minutes before he lifted his head to look at the other. 'Boss says food'll be ready soon. didja have a good day while I was gone?'

"Yeah, got the cushion fixed," he started, nuzzling to hug against him with his arms still encased in the fluffy sleeves, "an all the laundry done an the dishes," Blue leaned up to gently kiss along his collarbone, eyelights bright, "we've got a lil time before it's ready, needed to finish simmering."

His sockets fluttered shut as he let out a deep groan, those hands gripping around him a bit tighter as he pulled him close. ' _hmmmm_ , 'sat so?' That devilish grin matched the fiery flicker of his eyes as he looked that sweet little face over, one hand coming up to the back of his skull. 'and, uh... how do ya suppose we spend this precious little time before Boss comes yellin'?' With a hot huff he shifted his body and pulled himself over that tiny frame, those sharp teeth pressing a kiss against the side of his head before working down to his neck to give it a playful little bite.

Blue groaned gently into the sharp-toothed kiss, making a little mewing noise at the playful bite, wriggling under the robe to let it part just enough to show he wasn't wearing anything under it. "I'd of gone with your hoodie, but you wore it today," he said softly, starting to pant just a bit as he arched against his lover, "might get enough time to..." he let it trail off with a bit-back moan. 

A very noticeable shiver ran through him at the mental imagery and he let his arms slide underneath that naked body in the robe, bringing his mouth down to the front of his neck and sliding that gooey tongue over it. 'you little fuckin' tease. you been waitin' all day for Daddy to get home and fuck ya?' His grin went from earhole to earhole as he looked up at his dirty little lewdberry. He supposed he'd have to 'accidentally' forget his coat one of these days. He brushed his mouth over the bandaged wound on his collarbone and groaned softly against it before moving down to his ribs and giving one after the other a gentle little nibble as his fingers worked between the vertebrae of his spine.

"Maybe not - _all_ \- day... but yes," he murmured, leaning back just a little as he started at his ribs, biting his lower teeth with a soft moan, "did change the bandage, though... it's almost done healing," he mentioned quietly, pelvis bucking slightly at the fingers in his spine. 

He snorted at the technicality and flicked his gaze up for only a moment before he let his whole body slip down. 'well, that makes two of us then. I was runnin' 'round all day, tryin' not to think about ya. 'cause if I started thinkin' about ya, i'd start thinkin' about this.' He slid his arms beneath those hips and let his tongue absolutely slather the front of his pelvis in that sticky red goo, working the tip into every nook and cranny with relish.

" _~Haaa!_ " he yelped, trying to cover his mouth before he rocked into the licking, the other arm braced behind him for support as his own magic began to react to the sticky red tongue, only staying shapeless long enough to be tinted with his work before morphing into a wet blue mound. Sliding his hands in smoothly, Papyrus pulled back Red's bulkier wrists and gave a quick jerk, twisting them around behind his back and crossing at his spine.  
**"Having fun, Sans?"** he asked in a firm tone, and likely the other could feel thin cords of magic braiding around his wrists and through his armbones to hold them in place. Keeping a firm grip, the taller skeleton settled back in the kitchen chair he'd brought with him, pulling his brother on his lap.

Stars above did he love those fucking noises! His tongue was going double-time when that mound appeared and he was already filling it up when he suddenly had his arms jerked back. At first his eyes were glowing a bright red as he turned his head with a vicious snarl, his lust-addled mind pissed about being interrupted. But then he heard that familiar tone and melted into sweaty, trembling mess. 's-s-s-sorry, B-Boss.... wh-what're you... _hnnn~_!' He was trembling harder as he was pulled back, his legs clenching together in an attempt to hide the prominent bulge of magic already formed in his pants. 'wh-what're ya... d-doin'?' His bright, nervous eyes shot to Blue, then down to the floor with his entire face lighting up in his namesake color.

 **"You've been very destructive the last few days, Sans,"** he rumbled against the other skeleton as he worked his pants off with just a few tugs, kicking them away as he ran a talon along the side of his brother's erection, **"and your dirty little claws were very BOLD this morning."** Pulling him tighter against his chest, his hips pressed tight against the underside of Red's pelvis, where he could feel the similar bulge of magic under him. He tugged Sans' chin up, exposing the front of his neck for the larger to let his tongue trail along the vertebrae. Blue had shifted to a kneeling position, as if on display, and he'd pulled the lollipop that Red had gotten him yesterday up to his chin, blushing behind it as he kept his gaze trained on the bright red lights of Red's own flushed face. **"I think,"** Papyrus breathed against his neck, the hand that had trailed along his shaft pressing into the curve of his iliac, **"you need reminded just WHO is in CHARGE,"** he finished, his talons pressing into the bone of his hip and humerus.

He whimpered and screwed his sockets shut tight at the touch and the sound of that voice. That fuckin' voice. He could feel his hips grind down of their own volition when he felt that bulge beneath him, his glowing head moving automatically with Papyrus' touch. 'h-heh... guess I.... had both o' ya worked up today, huh?' He got a dirty little defiant grin on his face as he looked over at his brother, rotating those hips with a deep groan as taloned digits teased him and let out a soft whimper as he took the touch away, giving a more pointed roll of his hips as the hand rested on one. A shiver ran down his spine at the proclamation of dominance and he let out a desperate, pleasured yell when those sharp fingers dug into him, a thick stream of precum dribbling down that throbbing shaft.

 **"That reminds me,"** Papyrus said at the glob of precum, taking his talons out of the bone and gripping tight around the base of his cock, right where it met the pubis, **"keep your eyes on your little blueberry..."** as his hand shifted away, it left another cord of deeper red magic snug around the bright red base, almost tight enough to be painful, and certainly enough to keep him pent up. The taller skeleton leaned his mouth close to his earhole, where his fangs would gently scrape the scarred bone as he whispered, **"this part was his idea..."**

' _hnnn~!_ ' He groaned deeply at the grip around that shaft, his face going brighter at Boss' words. 'I-I-.....' ... _I can't._ He thought it but he couldn't say it... not to Boss. His sockets were shut tight again as he squirmed desperately against Boss' body, the tight cord around him making his dick twitch and throb with excitement, some remaining precum leaking before he brought his legs back together. Then those whispered words had his sockets shooting wide open, his whole body jerking softly as he felt his soul flutter in his chest. His gaze turned to the floor, his face going an even deeper shade of red before he found the courage to bring his gaze up to Blue's, swallowing hard when he saw the lollipop and the blush hiding behind it. His mouth moved like he wanted to say something, but all he could do was whimper and shyly take his gaze back to the ground, his hips shifting uncomfortably in Boss' lap before he did what he was told and locked that desperately embarrassed gaze with his lover's.

Papyrus shifted enough to free his own cock, letting it slide up partly alongside his brother's restrained length, rubbing against it in soft little shiftings of his hips, his talons trailing teasingly light trails down his ribs and pelvis the entire time. He kept his voice low, almost to the point of barely breathing the words. **"He's been very generous with you, dear brother... you need to earn that sweetness now. Tell him _all_ the things you want to do to him... everything about him that makes you hard and lusting."** Blue met his gaze with his own shy azure lights, giving the heart-shaped treat slow, soft licks, his other hand having strayed down to his own formed magic. His fingers slid shiveringly against the slick folds, and he was almost as bright blue all over as he shifted testingly to see what Red would do.

His breathing was getting heavier as he felt that shaft rub against his, letting his hips roll nice and slow to match those teasing touches. He closed his eyes at Papyrus' words and let a deep chuckle roll out of his chest, making his shoulders shake lightly as he leaned back into his brother, turning his head to nuzzle sweetly against him before opening those sockets to look at Blue. ' 'sat what this is about? couldn't get enough of yer Daddy's dirty mouth?' He slowly pulled himself away from Paps as that gaze turned feral, eyelights going into those cat-like slits as he felt that thick dick give a painful throb. 'that fuckin' face o' yours... just look at it, Boss. so fuckin' sweet and innocent. I wanna wreck it. shove my dick so hard and deep in it yer left sobbin' and gaggin after I pull out. and that fuckin' body...' He twitched again, giving a deep, animalistic groan of pleasure at the pain. 'I wanna mark every fuckin' inch of ya. teeth, claws... it don' fuckin matter. I want anyone who sees ya ta know yer mine. imma carve my fuckin' name in ya, sweetheart.' He pulled himself further forwards, trying to get to that bed. To get to his Blue. 'and holy fuck, that pussy. ain't nothin sweeter in the Underground. probably the whole world. I could fuckin' live offa eatin' that shit and be happy for fuckin' life. stars do I fuckin' love fillin ya full, watching it drip and roll outta those puffy lil folds like some disgustingly lewd pastry made just for me.' His body gave another jerk as those eyelights turned to blazing hearts, his mouth absolutely salivating at the sight of little Blue playing with himself right in front of him when he couldn't touch him. Such a fucking tease... if only he could get out of these binds....

Blue leaned back a little, blushingly bright as his teeth bit down on the lollipop at Red's words, moaning around the sugary treat as his hand slid further, spreading him open before teasing along himself, gasping in little desperate noises, eyelights having already gone to equally burning hearts at the predatory noises his lover had been making. He bit harder at the candy to keep from responding, but oh the noises he kept making, squirming as he wanted so bad for Papyrus to let him go. For him to get everything Red was saying and more.  
Pulling back on him, he slammed his brother hard into his embrace, tracing a talon along his cock. **"Now, now, you've gotten to use that filthy mouth for a lot of things, dear brother... so... 'daddy'... tell ME who's in charge."** His talons tightened against the bone, digging in as he bit down on Red's shoulder with a heavy growl as his cock ground up against the underside of his pelvis and thicker arousal, smearing them both in different shades of crimson. He gripped hard on the bound cock, nearly digging his talons in as he worked along it, loosing his fangs to continue to rumble deeply at him, **"just think, your little blueberry pleasuring himself as I fuck you into the ground right in front of him. Would you like that, Sans? To see just how badly your pet needs you that even the sound of you moaning for me will get him off?"**

He winced at the harsh pull, but never took his eyes away from Blue, the pain throbbing between his legs from watching that teasing little demon spawn spread himself and moan on that lollipop had tears forming in his sockets. Good fucking Asgore what he wouldn't give to be that lollipop right now. He opened his mouth to respond to his brother, but all that came out was one of those pained yells of pleasure, those budding droplets falling from his eyes. His body was trembling almost violently with the over-stimulation to his dick mixed with the feeling of those fangs sinking into him. He gave another yell as his sockets shut tightly and he turned his head into Boss, sobbing lightly at the rough treatment to one of his most sensitive areas. 'ya.... ya got me at your mercy, Boss... ya... know ya in charge.' His face looked drunk and painfully affectionate as he turned to look up at his brother, those tears flowing freely as his hips twitched in that painful grip. 'p-please, Boss...' His voice was barely a whisper, traces of those tears leaking into his words. 'I want it... so bad. f-fuck me.... show him... how you own me.'

Papyrus was thinking the same thing as his brother, watching Blue start to get into fingering himself, eyes focused on the two more dominant monsters, even as the larger was growling even more darkly than he'd heard Red be, deeper and with just as powerful a lusting hunger. Giving him a rough kiss, fangs scraping loudly against each other, the younger of the siblings relented his assault on his cock, almost venomously sweet as he answered, **"then make Boss something to fuck."** Blue made a little yelp as he heard their voices, his soul pounding as he wanted so bad to have the brighter red cock buried in him, rather than his shaky, ill-experienced fingers. He waited,though, just the sound of it making him slick and clenching to be filled. 

He moaned deeply into the kiss, pressing further into it and following after he pulled away, his tongue hanging hungrily from his mouth as he started at him. He looked so shy, so submissive at the demand, shrinking into himself as he nodded. 'y-yes, Boss...' His body shifted against his brother as that goopy red magic began to cover his bones, filling in his body until he had a soft pair of legs and a round luscious ass, the tight hole already twitching, waiting to be filled. Soft thighs pressed in against that longer shaft, squeezing tightly as he moaned and let his body go back to that writhing motion, his hazy gaze slowly returning to Blue as he let his tongue slide from between those sharp teeth, licking at them with an expression on his face that promised him all the satisfaction in the world when he got hold of him.

" _Aah-h-haa..._ " the little bellish noises rippled out of him at that look, wriggling against his hand as it was a poor substitute for the tightly bound cock, his gaze pleading for more. Papyrus purred against his brother, hands trailing along the plump red glow with tenderly sliding claws.  
**"Ah... I missed _this_."** He gave the fleshy ass a hard squeeze, lifting the now-soft hips as he pushed the bound arms forward to release himself from the soft thighs and grind his own length in the middle of those lush cheeks, slowly working his way to the tight, puckered entrance. **"Did you miss my cock, Sans?"** he breathed as the glans was rubbing right at his hole, **"did you miss getting pounded as hard as you want to pound into your little Blue?"** his voice was demandingly kind, low and raspy as he teased at his brother for a bit, letting him make those noises that made all three of them eager for more.  
Blue was the first to break, his teeth loosing the lollipop to cry out in a lustful moan, eyes locked on Red's, "Please I need your cock, Daddy..." his breath rushed out of him, grinding his fingers harder inside him, "I need you so bad, it's not enough!"  
Papyrus growled softly, thrusting hard into the cherry-red ass and slipping back just once before rolling his hips. **"Take a seat, brother... your pet wants to join in~"**

That ass pressed more firmly into the hand squeezing it, secretly adoring the feeling of being so plump. So soft and pliable. If it wasn't such a huge expenditure of magical energy, and much more reason for other monsters to turn their attention to him, he'd be like this all the time. He moved as he was directed and groaned at the feeling of that stiff cock rubbing against even more sensitive flesh. 'y-yeah, Boss... it's... been too long. heh.' He was already pressing that bubbly ass down while he spoke, desperate for that feeling of being filled to the brim. 'it's been so long since I felt that... **ache**.' His breathing was loud as he panted, perspiration rolling down his skull as he rocked his hips gently against that tip, higher pitched moans escaping him as he felt that tight hole stretching. 'f-fuck, Blue...' His body jerked forwards just a bit until he heard Papyrus' words, those jelly legs shaking much more noticeably with their added bulk. Slowly he let his sockets slide shut and worked his way down that shaft, going down in tiny increments before lifting back up, letting his Boss' precum get that ass so nice and slick. He let out a whimpering yell when he hit the base, his breathing twice as hard as he melted back against his brother, taking a moment to simply enjoy the feeling before he cracked open one of those glowing red-hearted eyes and smirked at Blue, letting his cock visibly twitch as he spoke. 'come ta Daddy.'

Blue scrambled from the bed, lifting himself up onto the squishy red thighs as he practically slammed his mouth against Red's in a desperate kiss, mewling into his mouth as he lined himself up against Red's cock, lips already parting against the tip as he shivered over him, hugging around his neck. His soul pounded in his chest, several little pale blue tendrils brushing at the other's sternum. Papyrus took a careful hold of his smaller hips, keeping him up higher, only letting Sans get the glowing red tip inside that wet, needing pussy, letting Blue's fluids drip down as he leaned his chin against his brother's shoulder to look over at him. **"You might deserve a treat, Sans... ask Boss to let you have your sweet little pet,"** he purred, giving an almost careless lick to his shoulder. He bucked up into that soft thickness of his ass, hard, filling him as deeply as he could before biting down, eyelights roaring heatedly for his response. 

He let out one of those feral growls as Blue rushed in and kissed him so fiercely, leaning hard into it and forcing his tongue in for that added sensation as he rolled his hips down into Boss, the movement becoming incredibly twitchy as that wet pussy slid onto him... and then was forced to stop at just the tip. He broke from the kiss with strings of drool dripping between them, heated, desperate whimpers rolling from between those teeth, matching the strings of magic bringing themselves closer to Blue and merging with his wandering tendrils. The connection made both ends twitch hard, another desperate cry aimed for the ceiling this time as he fell back onto Boss, tears and drool streaming down his face from stimulation to every part of his being now. ' _hnnnnn~!_ p-please, Boss. I want him on my dick so bad. I **need** him. i'll do a-anything, just... **please**... let me tear that blue pussy up!' His voice was soft, but oh so heart-wrenchingly desperate. That desperation was made more apparent as he bucked his hips up and down, pushing himself just a little further into Blue, a little further up that red cock, before sliding out and pressing down and repeating the motion with increased vigor on every stroke.

"Please Boss, please let me have it," Blue echoed with Red, clinging to the scarred bones as he shivered against Papyrus' hands, unable to even wriggle down against the grip to try to get more of the throbbing cock. Giving a little growling grin against the bones in his teeth, he lowered Blue's hips down, letting him take half, then back up slowly, the little skeleton practically fighting every bit of the way to stay down, tears pouring down his face. Lowering another half-give again, he bucked into the plush, tight ass.  
**"Earn it, 'daddy',"** he breathed, letting Blue lower again, riding into the pace his brother had started, **"work for that sweet little pussy."**  
Blue's fingers gripped harder, wanting so badly to be able to get out of Papyrus' grip, begging. "~please please please let me down, I want it Boss, I need it... please let me have Daddy's cock Boss!" he pleaded, clenching around what he was given but needing desperately to be filled by the throbbing girth. Unable to do anything else, he kept kissing at Red's cheeks, licking at the drool and tears as the tendrils tangled more, their desperate lust feeding into each other while Papyrus contemplated their requests. After he nearly had Blue start to beg again, he did two things - the bonds on his brother's arms dissipated, and his hold on Blue slammed down just as he gave a hard upward thrust, digging his fangs into Sans' shoulder with a domineering groan, then loosed the little one's hips to grab at that deliciously plush ass, starting a vicious pace that made the slaps of his hips against the ectoflesh louder than his hungry growls.

He was absolutely gone at this point, those heart-filled sockets a haze of lust as he felt Blue cleaning his cheeks free, Boss' words ringing in his skull. Earn it. Those bound hands reached back to grip onto his Boss' ribs as he curled his legs just right and began to move those hips in a fluid grinding motion, the sounds of Blue's begging and the feel of that cock getting only half of what it wanted caused him to look up at the ceiling, eyelights rolling back in his head as suddenly all the noise became a buzz. Suddenly everything was just sensation on his body, words rippling through him like warm, tingling waves as he felt more and more magical tension build up behind that tight cord around his dick, the sensation from having that plump ass filled while Blue was left struggling to ride his cock the best he could with Boss' torturous denial... it caused the line between pain and pleasure to become entirely blurred. He let his sockets flutter shut as he leaned against Boss, completely unaware of his surroundings beyond his own body... until he felt his arms slump behind him, suddenly loose. Suddenly free. Those red eyes slowly blinked back to life as he realized his entire body was bouncing from Boss' pace. _'h-....h-....hnnnnn! gyaaaaah!_ B-Boss! it's s-s-soooo muuuuch!' His arms wrapped tightly around Blue as he held on for dear life, more of that red magic slipping through his ribs to join with the other's soul. As he came more and more into himself, he focused on Blue, bringing a hand up to the back of his skull to pull him in for a desperate kiss, his feet digging into the ground as his other hand gripped that little hip and pushed him down hard, grinding into him with every hard thrust from behind, moaning loudly into his lover's mouth when it all became too much.

Blue was just as enthralled by the entire experience - he practically screamed into Red's mouth as he came, once from finally having that hot red length fill him, again from the force of Boss riding hard into his brother, and a third time from the moaning in his own mouth, practically every gap in their ribs wrapped with tendrils binding the two smaller monsters in a cycle of rising pleasure. Papyrus growled deeply as he gave several even harder thrusts into his brother, before he let the binding on his cock disappear as well when he felt himself getting to his own climax, pushing forward to force both of them down against the bed. His teeth came out only enough to roar at him, "FILL THAT LITTLE BITCH," before he bit at his other, untouched shoulder, knowing the climaxing clench of that glorious ass would push him over as well. 

Feeling that pussy clench and cum again and again had his eyelights flickering until they went completely out and he was back in that blanked out headspace, seeing colors instead of shapes. Red and blue intermingling into beautiful shades of purple bliss. Everything hurt so bad.... it felt like he was burning from the inside out. When the binding on his cock was gone it was like a dam crumbling from the pressure of the flow built up behind it. He didn't realize he was practically screaming, fingers tearing through the sheets as he clenched them... when did they even get to the bed? All he knew is he was filling that sweet little pussy up more than he ever had, pressing as deep as he possibly could as everything in his body clenched, including that tight, cock-filled ass. 'f-fuuuuuck, Boss. c-cum in me, please!' He cried out as he pulled himself back into those thrusts, thick, syrupy cum dribbling out of Blue before he thrust back in with another load spilling out of him.

Blue yelled out another orgasm as his lover filled him, and Papyrus growled against his brother's shoulder as that ass clenched around him, driving to the hilt as he gave him what asked for, hot spurts of his own release showing dark in the plush ecto around his glowing cock, pumping deep and fast as he pressed his brother deeper into the smallest of the three. His teeth practically locked in place, he kept himself hilted as he huffed into the scarred bone, seeing both sets of eyelights having gone out - Blue, it seems, had passed out. He made note of that before he gave the plush ass a squeeze, slowly withdrawing his marrow-tipped fangs as he leaned against the bulky spine. **"Good boy, Sans,"** he panted, clacking a kiss to the side of his skull before resting a little more against him, **"I think he liked it, don't you?"**

Another loud groan filled the air as he felt that hot cum filling him, yet another, smaller load trying to fit itself inside the little blueberry, making the magic behind the mound swell with its fullness. He winced as Boss dislodged himself and he slumped down against Blue now that the action was slowing down. He carefully pulled himself out of that dripping pussy, small spurts still squirting from the end of that dick. So much. It wouldn't stop. His face turned bright red at the praise and he turned his head when he was kissed, bringing one of his hands up behind his head to grab that angular skull and pull him back in to a deeper, more heated kiss, desperately wanting to let him know how much **he** enjoyed it. 'yeah.... i'd say so.' He playfully licked at the other's fangs before sliding off to his side onto the bed with a pained groan. With the adrenaline beginning to leave his system... **everything** hurt.

Papyrus, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, took to tending the two blissfully abused monsters - picking up the black box he'd already had stashed under the chair, he went to his brother first, dosing the bites with peroxide and salve before bandaging the spots. Giving a soft kiss to the spot above his gold tooth, seating himself between them before pulling Blue carefully up in his lap, he began stroking along the blue-and-red-splotched spine with one hand while the other curled to grip at the nearest of Sans' hands. **"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Sans,"** he said quietly, eyelights looking over at him for a second before refocusing on watching for when the smallest of the three would wake. **"I have to admit, I was a little jealous of all the attention he was getting... but it was just at first. You mean a lot to both of us, and I know we mean a great deal to you as well."**

He lifted up as his wounds were tended to, not wincing in the slightest at the cleaning process. He'd been through it so many times now. He grinned sleepily at the kiss and moved closer to lean against him, letting the hand he held guide Paps' arm around his shoulders as he nuzzled into his ribs. Those red lights were back, hazy orbs that focused on Paps' features as he spoke, giving his hand a firm squeeze as he chuckled. 'never thought you'd be the type ta get jealous.' A placed a kiss on his ribs and turned his attention to Blue as the free hand reached over and touched the mess of magic from their connection. 'you two mean **everything** to me, Boss. I'd kill for ya. hell i'd **die** for ya if it meant keepin' ya safe. I wouldn't... wanna live in a world where either of ya was gone.' He pressed himself tighter against Paps' body and brought the hand on Blue around to press against his chest as he hid his face. 'love ya, Boss.'

 **"Nyeh, its was only because you were such a sappy little bag of bones about it,"** he muttered, then held him tighter against his side, careful of his still-tender shoulder, still petting along Blue's spine, **"love you too, Sans."** He wasn't sure how long he'd be out of it, though it seemed Red's hand at the purple-tinged soul threads had him stirring, the tendrils curling weakly around the fingerbones before retreating back into his soul. Blue's eyes cracked open with a groan, a full-body shiver waking him the rest of the way with a little groan.  
"Stars," was all he could manage to rasp out, his voice shot from screaming. Though he did have the energy to wriggle closer to Red, hugging his ribs and trying to use his shimmeringly bright eyes to tell him how he loved him, nudging his face to connect gazes with him.

He grinned against his brother's ribs, feeling himself drifting off until he sensed Blue stirring beside him. He opened his sockets a bit more and peered over just as he started nudging his face, that grin growing even wider. 'heh. how could I not be a total sap for this dirty lil cream-filled donut.' The hand on Paps' ribs went back to Blue, this time wrapping around his neck as he let out an exhausted yawn. 'love you so much, Blue. you have no fuckin' idea.' He pressed a kiss to his forehead, his cheek and finally his teeth before he let himself slump against Papyrus. 'you, uh... wanna sleep with us tonight... bro?'

"I WILL CONSIDER IT OVER DINNER," he declared, grinning at the pair before carefully dislodging himself, bundling up the chair - which was the same damaged one he'd kicked over to the wall last night - and medical kit before heading downstairs, "IT WILL BE ON THE TABLE WHEN YOU BOTH ARE DRESSED TO EAT." Blue grinned at him quietly once Papyrus had left, then looking down shyly, as if embarrassed that a lot of the planning had been his idea, from luring Red upstairs, to the teasing, Papyrus binding him up so he couldn't move, and having Red say all the things he had earlier. He'd not realized it would have gone where it did, but he also had greatly enjoyed that the two of them had a chance to really share their mutual love of the shark-toothed skeleton. He wanted to say it, but his shot voice wouldn't let him. So he just smiled and held his lover tight, hoping that their shared connection would send some of the thoughts his way.

Uuuugh, he didn't want to move. Wasn't even sure he really could at this point. He was beyond the point of exhaustion. But then his soul was throbbing oddly in his chest and all of his focus went to Blue, that little grin that turned into shyness. He pulled his little blueberry close and let his sockets flutter shut for a moment as he actively willed the magic of his soul out from beyond his ribs, those tendrils thicker as they searched for their other half, tickling and binding with the other's soul. 'from virginal to planning somethin' this spectacular. told ya you were a natural, kid.' he chuckled softly and felt himself drifting in the comfort of having Blue in his arms after another long day without. 'you must have one hell of a dirty imagination... I can't wait to see what other pervy shit yer hidin' in there.' He laughed softly and rubbed those sharp teeth against his lover's skull, humming contentedly as those sockets slid shut with exhaustion.

He giggled a bit at the weaving tendrils, flushing brighter. "well... I kinda just thought of what... you might like, and... what we've done an stuff..." he mumbled quietly, cuddling deeper into the embrace as he leaned up to rub his cheeks. "C'mon, you must be hungry, tho-" he was interrupted by Papyrus returning, carrying three bowls on a tray.  
"I DECIDED I WILL JOIN YOU, AND SINCE YOU DID SUCH A GOOD JOB," he grinned slyly at his brother, "I HAVE BROUGHT THE SOUP UP TO HAVE HERE. DO NOT MAKE A HABIT OF THIS!" He added sharply, holding a bowl out to Blue, who took it and Red's as he sat up.  
"I made it out of the leftovers, so it's like more tacos but in a soup," he said brightly, holding the bowl near enough for the other to take it. Papyrus sat on the other side of the bed, starting on his own share.

'hmmm, lemme guess... ya also like puzzles n shit.' Logic and planning. It seemed rather familiar territory for some odd reason. He was already sitting up when Paps came through the door, all too aware of those footsteps after living with him forever. 'awwww, Boss, ya goin' soft on me just cause I let ya fuck me in the ass?' He snickered and took his bowl before his brother could reclaim it, looking at the contents curiously. 'well aren't we all just creative lil monsters today.' He looked up to pointedly stare between his lover and his brother before smirking and bringing the bowl to his mouth and tipping the contents back into that waiting open maw. He let out a sigh after letting it swish around his mouth and swallowing. 'yep, still fuckin' delicious. so, who's gonna be the meat in our sleepin' sandwich?'

Blue looked aside at the question, but was interrupted by the tall skeleton. Papyrus gave his brother a hooded glare, but chose not to respond. Once the others were finished, he took the bowls and set them aside on the floor, despite wanting to take them down to wash. Blue had pulled his arm a little, then tipped his head at the bed with a little smile. **"Well, it makes the most sense for it to be you, dear brother, since we don't need you missing Blue, or me missing you,"** he grinned, pushing Red down on the bed, **"not like you'd argue, though."**

'd'awwww, you'd miss me?!' He couldn't help the cheesy happy grin on his face as he was pushed down, stretching his body now that he was full, overly sexed and completely exhausted. He was pretty sure he could get used to this new life no problem. He scooted back a bit on the bed, finding the right position before he reached up and grabbed both Blue and his brother, tugging them both back onto the bed with him with an enthusiastic grunt. 'never in my life, thought i'd be this happy, guys, so... thanks. y'know... for makin' it happen.' He wrapped his arms around both as well as he could and leaned from one to the other to kiss on wherever he could reach before letting out a loud yawn.

 **"Never,"** he huffed, but let himself get pulled over, his arm slipping under and around Red's shoulders, lounging on his back while Blue cuddled up against Red, chest to chest.  
"You're not the only one," the little one whispered softly, kissing against his collarbone before his eyes started hooding shut. The taller of the three smirked, tapping a talon on his brother's head.  
**"Enjoy. It's not going to end if I have a say,"** he said quietly, **"now get to sleep."**

Falling into sleep, but still had enough fight left in him to turn his skull and kiss Paps beneath the jaw affectionately. 'you're too good ta me, Boss.' He let himself turn back over to wrap around his little blueberry tightly, nuzzling his head on top of that skull before he felt himself getting pulled into a deep sleep.


	7. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm hmm ~ let's start off with a hefty dose of fluff to this one ~

He opened his eyes groggily as he sat up at his post, rubbing the sleep from his sockets as he stood. When the fuck did he even get to work? Man, he must have been more exhausted than he thought. He walked out onto his patrol route with another long yawn, stretching himself and feeling those bones pop pleasantly before a flash of blue light caught his attention.  
_'....the fuck?'_  
Well, this seemed awfully familiar... He started walking towards it, quickening his pace as he got closer to the source.  
_'....Blue?'_  
That familiar figure turned around with a bright smile, wearing nothing but a fluffy bathrobe as he lit up at the sight of his lover. His mouth was moving but he couldn't hear the words.  
_'wh-what? I can't...'_  
He moved closer, close enough to reach out and touch him... but before he could make contact... that blinding light flashed again and he was gone. His chest felt tight and his whole body was perspiring in panic.  
_'Blue? fuck...no... BLUE!!!!'_

...

He didn't realize how badly he was shaking outside of his dream, his arms clutching tightly around the smaller skele as he yelled the words, his sockets shooting open with bright red tears pouring out of his face. 'god no.... fuck....'

Blue's eyes shot open as the larger skeleton gripped him, hands shooting up to his scarred arms. "Red, Red what is it?" he said urgently quiet, not sure if Papyrus had woken, since there was still the background noise of quiet rattling, likely from him shifting in his sleep. He ran a hand carefully along the tears, shivering at the sound of the panicked yells. "...Sans...?" 

His breathing was quick and erratic as he stared out with blank sockets, tears still streaming down his face even as Blue touched him. It just felt like those words were echoing in his head as a distant memory.  
_Red... Red...._  
'Blue.......' His body tensed and he started coughing violently before taking in a few deep, harsh breaths and those lights slowly returned to their sockets. 'Blue.....' He lifted his head and finally seemed to realize who was in front of him and where he was. 'Blue!' He nearly lunged forwards as he grasped that small body, his own shivering violently. 'fuck... thank Asgore.... just... a bad dream. don't.... don't ever fuckin' leave me, 'kay?' He buried his face into Blue's neck and let himself sob softly against him, the feelings from the nightmare still lingering and making his soul clench tightly.

The eyelights that met him were frightened and worried, until the red lights showed in the sockets and the other sobbed against him, hugging back with equally quivering arms. "Never anywhere but with you," he said softly to his earhole, leaning his brow against the other's skull, "what happened?" His own soul gave a small tendril against Red's sternum, wanting to soothe and hold him tighter.

His assurance seemed to calm Red down considerably as he took deeper, steadier breaths, letting his head move over and kiss gently against his jaw, then by his earhole, then temple, then forehead and suddenly he found himself covering Blue's face in little skelekisses before finding his way to those smooth lips, a near-electrical energy sparking between them. 'bad dream.... you.... disappeared.' He leaned back so he could look at Blue's face, those bright red lights hazy as he tried to focus on the face in front of him. 'I felt... so helpless.... so.... hopeless.'

"I'm here," he said gently as he got after the kisses, hugging tight against him at the spark, looking him over carefully. "I'm not going anywhere... I'm not leaving you. I couldn't stand it," he finished almost silently, wiping at the red tears. "...what if... that was my feelings bothering you?" he asked, voice cracking, looking at his soul before the tendril retreated a little, but several went back to brush the thin tips to his sternum. "But... I know how it feels... when you don't have anything to hold on to. I don't want you to feel that, Red."

'you're here.... you're not goin' anywhere.' He let out a heavy sigh of relief as he repeated the words and sniffled as his tears were dried. He felt like such an idiot. Big bad Daddy Red crying like a friggin' baby bones over a bad dream. It wasn't the first time, but... it was definitely the first time while someone was in bed with him. Having someone wipe away his tears while he was so vulnerable... He felt himself choking up as he listened and shook his head softly. 'it's... nothin' new... it... was usually Boss in the dreams, though. heh, guess I have someone new to be all paranoid about.' He gave a half-hearted laugh and an exhausted sigh, slumping into the bed as he brought a hand around to cup Blue's cheek, his lights becoming clear as he focused on Blue's. 'ya got me... and I got you. just gotta teach my subconscious not to be such a fuckin' pain in the ass.' He smirked as he felt his own soul reaching out for Blue's, those tendrils interlacing and causing him to relax a bit more, those erratic pulses slowing into something normal and his hand pulling Blue in closer, placing a deep kiss on his teeth, letting even more magic and feelings of relief, satisfaction and possession course through him.

The tendrils wove into soft purple as he leaned into the kiss, the pull and feelings having him just want even more to be closer to the monster, his hope and happiness. "Red... that day out in the snow..." he started, looking down at their shared connection hugging around their sternums, "I... had finally given up." The pulse of sadness at that was closely followed by a flinch, swallowing before he continued, "I... just kept thinking... I wanted to be anywhere but where I was." He tilted his gaze up to Red, tears tracing down his cheeks before he copied the gentle barrage of kisses he'd been given. "But... you gave me back what I'd lost..."

His soul faded out past his sternum in a determined move to be closer to Blue, sharp teeth rubbing gently against smooth as he spoke and Red listened intently. He kissed away the tears as they fell, but otherwise let Blue kiss him all over as he wished. 'I only gave ya whatcha deserve, Blue. you deserve all the fuckin' love in the world. yer here now... where yer wanted. where yer needed. heh, never knew just how much I needed ya 'til ya got here and showed me how much I was missin' in my life. it's like... ya've only been here a few days, but... it feels like I've already spent my life with ya and... i'm already lookin' forward to spendin' the rest of it with ya.' His gaze was incredibly shy as he spouted off his confession, those lights slowly taking the shape of hearts as he brought his hands around to rest on the front of Blue's ribs, fingers gripping them gently as his soul was squeezed between them.

The tendrils hugged more around the open soul, and Blue's rushed to meet it, the two little upside-down hearts pressed snugly together. Blue's eyes shimmered at the heart-shapes of Red's eyelights, every bit of his being quivering in affection and joy. "I feel like I was supposed to be here," he whispered, running his fingertips along the scarred skull, his touch light and caressing. "I'm glad I'm home." 

His whole body shuddered at the feeling of their souls being so close, tensing as he felt his trying to merge with the other. His face was soft and loving as he watched Blue, gently stroking his thumbs against those smooth ribs. 'I feel like... you were always supposed to be mi-" His voice choked and the lights in his sockets went out again as an image of a child being impaled on a trident flashed past his eyes, the deep feelings of anger and regret flooding his body before he shook his head, trying to snap out of it. 'the...f-fuck....' His face scrunched in physical pain as another image flashed by... his brother... his head slowly rolling off his body and into the snow before it disintegrated into dust. 'n-no...' He whimpered softly and started curling into himself, the connection between their souls getting weaker. 's-stop...' Why? Why did he have to have those memories popping up now of all times? Little did he know that he wasn't the only one to see them.

Blue blanked out as his counterpart did, tears streaming down his face as those images seared into his mind from the connection. As it did, he held tighter to Red, pressing their souls closer together. The dust scattering across the winds hurt almost as much as the pain in his lover's face. As he felt the connection failing, he panicked, looking as Red began to pull away, and did the only thing he could think of - reaching for the souls, he cradled them gently, curling his fingers around the red and blue pulsing hearts. "Red," he said against the souls, shivering as he had more of the images flashing, alongside many of his own. Of his own Papyrus having disappeared, not even leaving dust, his home dark and lonely. Having never felt at peace until in the other's scarred arms. "I may not... know what's going on," he breathed, carefully holding the souls in one hand as the other went to the gold-toothed face, "but I know... I'm here, I'm here for you. I'm here to help... however I can."

One hand still gripped onto those smooth ribs as his other came to his own, sharp fingertips touching a gouge right above where his soul normally rested, the image of a knife in his hand, the blade buried in his chest as he looked down with droplets of red, tears and marrow, falling into the snow beneath him, his brother's red scarf clutched in his hand. He could feel the small, sharp pain in his soul and started shaking his head harder to make it go away. 'B-Blue....' His grip on the other tightened as he pulled himself back in. 'f-fuck... what's... happening. I don't... I don't wanna remember....'

"I didn't want to either..." he sobbed quietly, "but I want to help, I want to be here for you. I love you," he breathed, sliding his hand over the taloned one, "you helped me... so much." He clutched the souls a little tighter, still trying to express every facet and depth of his love for the other monster. How just his presence gave the little skeleton hope and reason, letting him finally feel at peace, without being afraid of being alone anymore. That no matter what, he wanted to be there for the soul he held beside his own.

It felt like his whole body was burning as that red magic enveloped Blue's soul, that dominant personality showing as it swallowed his essence whole. When it was fully encased it was like a cold wind blew over him, making that overheated body cool down and shiver. After the weight of his memories had felt so crushing, the suddenly lifted weight made him feel so... light. He slowed his breathing down again as he fingered at the mark on his chest, pressing into it painfully to let him know it was all real. He was still here. Blue was still here. The snoring log behind him was still here. Slowly his body relaxed again as he looked between Blue's face and their souls, his red magic glowing purple from the mixture. 'you... help me... just by being here... being you.' He reached his hand over from the scar and cupped it over the two souls in one, letting the tips of his fingers lace with Blue's as his other hand rose to wipe away tears he hadn't even realized he was actually shedding.

Blue was crying even more as the large hands meshed with his own, giving Red a hazy, heart-shaped, loving gaze, joyous as his soul was coated in the red magic, giving them a shared violet hue rippling against their bones. "I love you," he whispered, leaning closer to kiss the two conjoined souls, then leaning up to offer a kiss to the other, "for everything you are, for being you." 

His face was soft and tired as he watched that loving gaze and leaned in as the kiss was offered, whispering softly before they made contact. 'love you, too, Blue. now and forever.' He gently squeezed his palm against the joined souls and pressed his teeth against the other's, that connection feeling stronger, more... intimate than before. He shivered as he let it linger, then let himself rest back against the bed, leaving his hand laced over the soul as he felt himself drifting. 'so... fuckin' tired.... gonna sleep for...' _Yaaaaawn_ 'a fuckin' week.'

Blue nodded wordlessly against the larger skeleton, eyes closing as he dozed off, sharing the other's tiredness. For hours they slept, until the tallest of them sat up with only the sound of the mattress creaking underneath them. Looking over at them, he gave a groggy little smile before easily loosing his arm from underneath his brother's shoulder and climbing out of bed. He was almost to the door when another creak had him look back, the little blue eyelights peeking from over Red's side. Waving his hand downwards, Papyrus shook his head minutely, Blue responding with a little nod before he settled back down to doze. He heard the shower run, then doors and footsteps, then the sounds of the kitchen being warmed up to make breakfast. Trying hard to keep close, he glanced and saw Red's soul still encased around his own, and a hand went to gently stroke along the protective embrace, smiling with a pulsing glow. He felt completely safe here with the other skeletons, with Red and his brother. Sighing as he closed his eyes again, Blue wanted to just keep like this forever, despite knowing that they had work, and he'd be doing chores, and planning dinner. He wondered vaguely if, and when, he might feel up for leaving the house. Being out in the snow slightly frightened him, since he'd nearly given himself over to the cold, but he thought he could likely brave it with Red there.

When Blue moved Red was already keenly aware, letting out a grunt as he let loose of the soul and wrapped his arms around the other tightly. Giving a big yawn as his sockets cracked open just a bit. ' _mmmmm_ 'sit time ta get up?' He mumbled while still almost asleep, bringing his head close with a smaller yawn and resting his teeth against that smooth forehead. It was mere seconds after the movement that he was back to snoring softly, his fingertips gently massaging the back of Blue's ribs in a kneading motion.

"Not yet," he answered, even as the other began snoring, giving him a little smirk before snuggling into the gentle kneading, making a soft noise of enjoyment at the feeling. Blue didn't notice he'd fallen back asleep himself before he heard Papyrus calling for them from the bottom of the stairs. He arched into a groaning yawn before he gave little skelekisses to Red's sharky mouth, humming a little. "Yeah, now it is... you've got to be hungry too," the small monster commented, starting to sit up in front of his lover, though their souls drifted just between their sternums, and he looked down at them. He didn't want to leave that comforting hold. His soul felt wholly at ease while held in the red soul. He felt himself tearing up at the thought of it, trembling slightly.

His body lifted to get up, though his head still hung limp and when it rolled back his mouth fell open, the snores getting even louder before he started to fall backwards, the sudden momentum causing him to jerk awake and sit back up. 'm'wake!' He blinked his sockets open slowly, trying to focus his blurry gaze on the softly glowing light between them. Finally he brought his hands up and rubbed the sleep away, focusing more clearly on the purple soul before looking up at Blue, a sleepy smile plastered on his face. ' _heeee...hehehe_....mine.' His arms shot out as he lunged forwards, wrapping them around Blue's neck as they were both knocked back on the bed, Red nuzzling his face all over his lover's before stopping to look into his eyes and give him a warm good morning kiss.

Blue made a surprised little yelp at the lunge, but it turned into a giggle at the nuzzles, giving him a glowing look in return before pressing into the kiss, hugging around him as their souls were pleasantly smooshed between their ribs. "Yours." Giving another kiss as Papyrus called up something he didn't quite hear, too busy focusing on the skeleton in front of him to worry about it. His hunger could wait if Red wanted to take his time getting out of bed. 

He felt his soul throb hard at the sound of the word, shivering as it felt like it was trying to completely meld with the soul encased inside it. 'sounds like his great and terribleness is trying to catch our attention.' He nuzzled his face down into Blue's neck and kissed and licked and nibbled at the bone with a soft groan escaping him. 'mmmm, remind me again why I hafta get outta bed?' The taste of his bone... it seemed oddly different, though he couldn't quite figure out why. He decided he needed to see if all of him shared the new taste, starting with that patched up collarbone, licking and nibbling around it curiously as a hand came up around their joined souls, letting his fingertips glide gently over the surface and making his own body shiver at the sensation.

Already panting softly at his mouth's attentions, he squirmed under the larger skeleton as he tasted him, moving a hand to tug the adhesive strip, looking over as the slight tug of the bandage had him wince. The scar hardly could be noticed, unless you looked very closely. The fingertips on the surface made Blue whine very quietly as he answered, "somethin... 'bout breakfast..." Shivering more, his own fingers curling into Red's ribs as he kissed along the top of his skull.

He carefully examined the healed wound on the collarbone, giving a dissatisfied grunt before mumbling something about marks and claims and his. He chomped down lightly on the spot, letting his tongue roll over it with a deep purring noise as his hips wiggled behind him, then let it go without actually hurting him this time. 'ah right, Boss.... think we should go down and join him?' He brought his face back up under that soft jaw, licking and nibbling every bit of him before pressing those hips pointedly against him with a soft growl.

Leaning back to give him more room to continue on his jaw and neck, he made a noise of disagreement, Blue's own hips shifting to meet his, eyelights gazing down to the red ones. "Not if you don't... want to," he breathed, soul fluttering under the red covering and talons, "and I don't think you do, either."

He chuckled and gave that throat a soft bite before leaning up to look at him. 'y'already know me too well and... yer makin' this decision awfully... **hard.** ' He grinned as he pressed in again, this time with that formed magic pressing into him and his hand pressing a bit more firmly against the soul. 'think anybody'd be mad if I jus' stayed in here with you for tha resta my life?' He gently pressed those sharp teeth against his, letting that thick tongue slide out and into the little skele's mouth, exploring in hungrily as he let the rest of his body press into him, every point of contact sending a gentle tingle through his body.

Shivered visibly at the bite, groaning in delight as he pressed against him, the feel of his hand around their souls making him gasp before his own glow of magic showed. "I like to make your... decisions... hard," he said with a playful tone, the rest interrupted by tangling his tongue around Red's own, moaning quietly into their kiss as he rocked up against his arousal. He drew the tongue in even deeper, a hand loosening off his ribs to trail his rounded fingertips down the spine and along to the thick cock, pumping almost teasingly lightly before giving a slight squeeze, groaning hungrily into his lover's tongue.

He let a rumbling growl fill that dirty little mouth as he pressed himself firmly into his hand when he squeezed. Such a little tease. Well, two could play that game. The hand on their joined souls lifted up and moved down to the top of Blue's iliac crest, squeezing and massaging it gently as he rocked his hips in that gripping hand, then slowly began to dig the tips of his digits in while scratching little rows in the bone, not enough to leave lasting damage, but certainly enough to catch his attention. But he wouldn't let him move, wouldn't even let him moan out loud as he suckled the other's tongue in his mouth, groaning and growling possessively over the wiggling ecto-appendage as he dug just the tips of his teeth in.

Blue winced slightly at the talons and teeth, face flushing deeply as he pressed his hand into the slight thrusts, his tongue being claimed as he looked with pleadingly hooded eyes at his lover. He gave a little whine as his fingers tightened hard around the shaft, trying to raise his hips, but held in place by the heavier skeleton. He whined harder as being seemingly helpless made him even wetter, trying to squeeze his femurs together to get a little friction in his quivering mound, noises asking, begging to have him touch him more. To keep claiming him and growling just like that while he took what was his.

The noises certainly weren't lost on him, making his whole body twitch and tremble as he slowly pushed his hips closer, that dick throbbing in his grip before he pressed into that mound, the tip teasing his entrance... before slipping past and letting itself slide up in those wet lips. His teeth released that tongue as he let out another soft growl and shoved his tongue even further back, talons digging in harder as he pulled back and let the tip catch in his entrance and slide out again, this time letting it linger on his clit, his hips pressing harder into it while he pumped in a steady pace, groaning at just how slick it was getting down there.

Legs giving more room for access, he arched up eagerly into the thrusts, already heatedly soaked as he made chiming moans that grew in intensity the more he got that thick cock grinding into him. He clenched around him, trying to keep the delving magic deep inside him before it drew back, moaning around the tongue taking over his mouth. Blue pushed his hips harder, working with and against the motions to make them build faster, soul pulsing with each thrust as he tried to beg for more of that dominating monster over him, feeling he could never get enough no matter what. He wanted to scream for him, but with the red tongue halfway down his throat, he just moaned harder and tried to keep pace. 

Hazy lights opened to look down... just look at this dirty little slut melting beneath him into a moaning, mewling mess with nothing but his body to beg for that cock. His soul squeezed hard against the other's as he finally pressed himself in, that dick girthier than before from the built up anticipation. His sockets screwed shut and he kept his mouth firmly planted on Blue's only pulling up to catch his breath, strings of magic trailing between them before he let out another growl and dove back in, those hips moving slow and deep within that sweet little lewdberry, his entire length twitching and throbbing with the want to release, always too eager to fill him and claim what was his.

"Da-" he was barely able to gasp before Red reclaimed his mouth and went in harder with each slow thrust, tightening hard around the thick cock as he was pressed into the bed, the soul squeezing around his own making his own peak rushing up sooner, quivering around and under him as he moaned loudly, even with the crimson tongue muffling him as he came, pleading for more even as he was blissfully high from his lover's skillful working into his tight little pussy. He wanted to feel every spurt of his cum, pressing more onto the thick shaft, fingers digging into the bone as he practically fought to keep hold.

All the squeezing and gushing and moaning, it was too much and soon enough he was grunting and groaning and filling that needy little pussy with a hot load shooting hard out of his throbbing dick, continuing to slowly fuck him even after as his other hand came down to grip that other hip, fingers digging in as he fought past that initial pain from rubbing himself raw inside that increasingly messy mound. He retracted his tongue, letting his teeth sit parted on top of Blue's, breathing heavily without speaking, simply letting his shuddering body feel that incredibly hot sensation that was burning his bones from the inside out. He gave a single hard thrust before slowing down again, letting those bright crimson orbs stare down at Blue with an odd expression... as if seeing him for the first time... truly seeing him. And falling in love all over again. He pressed himself in as far as he would go and held himself there, pressing those teeth a bit more firmly to his own and his ribs pressing down to squeeze their souls between each other. Slowly he began to move his hands, grinding those little hips down into him, savoring the sensation before pulling him back and slamming him down hard and repeating the motions until he simply couldn't take it. His voice came out in a commanding growl as he started to rise up, a devilish smirk lighting up those scarred features. 'don't make a sound.' He gave one good hard thrust as he pulled those hips up into him, finding just the right angle before he quickly picked up into a brutal pace, the wet squelching noises of that overfull pussy making that soul contract once again.

Panting into the huffing breaths against his mouth, gasping at the hard thrust, but rising to meet him even as their combined fluids leaked out. The souls squeezing, bodies shuddering and minds focused on each other, he bit his lower teeth and whined little breathy gasps at the grinding, a bellish moan at the added thrust. The devilish grin and perfectly demanding voice having him need to grip the bed sheets and clench his teeth to keep from crying out as he pounded hard into him, eyes screwing shut as tears flowed just as much as the purple tint down the back of his pelvis and tailbone. He tried his hardest not to make a noise, but everything in him was screaming to vocalize his intense pleasure, tightening around that cock again even as he forced their combined releases out, groaning in his throat. He gritted his teeth harder, eyes opening to look up at his lover as he had to keep fighting back the sounds he kept starting but stopping. He knew he was almost a writhing mess with each silenced noise, breathing heavier and pulling the sheets up with how hard he had to force back those cries. His soul quivered inside of Red's, each contraction around his own making it glow in brighter hues.

Those eyes were becoming unfocused as he felt that heat rising inside of him, his whole body shaking as he watched that little skele obey him so beautifully. Those hips remained angled up into him as he started leaning over, burning bright eyes locked onto that tear-stained gaze as he grinned and let his voice come out in a dangerous whisper. 'such a good boy... you... definitely deserve... your reward.' He leaned down to the unmarked side of his collarbone and dug those fangs in as his poundings shook the mattress beneath them, filling the room with the loud thumping and filthy noises of their fluids, which were made all the louder as he snarled and came even harder, pressing himself completely into that pussy so none of it escaped, filling him full until it felt like he'd burst. And he held it. Kept it corked up inside of him as he pulled his head back, gently licking the marrow from his fangs while he locked gazes with his little lover once again, his chest still rumbling with the hints of his feral growlings.

He could barely contain himself as that whisper rolled over him, and definitely couldn't when those fangs bore down along with that cock, heart-eyelights rolled up in his head as he came again before the larger came inside him, giving loud, almost-high-pitched moans as he hilted and kept deep inside him. He panted as he felt so delightfully full, almost instinctively turning his gaze down as Red looked for his eyes, licking his marrow from his glinting fangs. He panted, unable to say anything quite yet as they held there, gazing as they kept locked, his soul inside Red's as the thick cock was inside him. "You're my reward," he finally panted, his voice shaking with pleasure, "every... bit of you."

He chuckled at the moanings and the words and shook his head before jerking himself out, clearing his throat a bit before giving Blue a stern, disappointed look. 'don't remember tellin' ya you could start makin' noises again. guess we'll hafta keep workin' on that before ya earn ya pretty lil collar.' He traced a clawed digit over that little neck before it slid beneath the back of Blue's ribs and he let himself fall over to the side, pulling his little lover with him. He leaned in for a kiss, but stopped just before they made contact to let out a soft breath and a smirk. 'maybe we'll work on this some more after work.' He leaned up and kissed that forehead before he started sitting up, staring at the souls so reluctant to part.

Blue ducked against his shoulders with a shy blush at the look, tumbling along with the larger monster before leaning in for the kiss, only to whimper. As the pair sat up, his gaze went to the souls as well, peeping as he hugged lightly at Red. "I'll miss you all day," he said lowly after a long pause of staring. The sound of the front door closing just loud enough to be heard upstairs broke his gaze as he looked over at the doorway. "But... I'll be here when you get home, too... and," his flush deepened, with a little coy smile, "maybe we will get to work on it." 

He pulled him into a tighter hug, feeling those souls squeeze and shift as he had to actively will that magic to let go, letting his body lean back to watch the process. It certainly wasn't smooth with how half-united they had become, thick string pulling apart and merging into purple patches on each of their souls before they were finally separate once again. 'imma miss you, too, squirt.' He shook his head a bit... his voice sounded... off. A whole octave deeper it felt like. He cleared his throat self-consciously before giving that little blue skele one of his devilish grins. 'ya better fuckin' be here. i'd hate ta have to hunt ya down and... punish ya.' He gave a soft growl by his ear before standing to turn, his hand gently gliding beneath the others chin before he started getting dressed.

Blue nearly whimpered as his soul began to be released, the hue of the upside-down-heart seemingly too pale as it replaced itself in his chest, feeling lonely and vulnerable. The little growl had him giggle before he practically sprung up to do the same, the clothes pretty much draping over him before he hugged Red and dashed downstairs, calling he'd make sure breakfast was warm, if Boss had left them anything. He had, again piled on a dish in the middle of the table - pancakes. He almost felt ashamed they'd not eaten with him, since it was certainly a nice breakfast, but he shrugged and go to heating the syrup again - the bread was still warm from being stacked together. Once they ate, Red likely would have to head out to not be late, and he had laundry to start, and, he mentally added, dishes, since the bowls were still upstairs. He bit his lower teeth as he wondered what he'd make for dinner. He'd have to actually take inventory of what the kitchen held, and then probably ask about how they handled groceries... the skeleton almost burned his hand retrieving the syrup, but luckily had the thought to grab a towel before he actually touched the small glass pitcher.

It took him a while, but he eventually came downstairs in shorts and a tank top under his coat, perspiration sticking to his skull before he gently wiped it away. He caught the tail end of Blue hurrying about the kitchen and stopped to enjoy the imagery for a moment.... He needed to get this one a frilly little apron. Aw, fuck. He scratched at the crack over his eye, trying to distract himself from the enticing mental imagery so he might be able to eat some actual food. 'looks good. we'll hafta make it up to Boss one day. bring him breakfast in bed or some shit.' He took a seat, hunched over a bit at the table as he reached out for a pancake, shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

"Well... you said he likes spaghetti?" Blue asked as he slid up to sit on one of Red's femurs, plating up a stack and pouring the syrup on before sliding it to the other skeleton and doing the same for himself, then had a thought. "...does he even take days off?" 

He felt his whole body tense up as Blue sat on him and his body was almost instantly out of that chair. 'I gotta... fuck... yeah, no, he... he likes spaghetti... and... I think I've seen him take a few off... I gotta... I gotta go... gonna...be late.' His skull was pouring sweat as he looked down at Blue, those red lights slowly switching between rounded ovals and feral slits before he shook his head, grabbed another of the pancakes and gave Blue a kiss on the cheek. 'i'll s-see ya after work, kid.' He turned and shoved the pancake in his mouth before throwing on his shoes and heading out the door in a hurry.

He was a curious bundle of concern as he watched the other dart out the door, but maybe Red had realized what time it was and didn't want to be late. He ground his teeth together quietly in thought before he set to his chores, making sure to save the leftovers. Luckily there was plenty of spaghetti stocked, though he started making a list of more things he'd suggest for them so he could work on. He kept making more mental notes so he wouldn't linger too long on that morning when Red had jumped like he'd been scalded.

Papyrus was just stopping at Sans' station to make sure he wasn't late. 

After a quick shortcut to get away from the house for some non-distracted thinking, Sans was found crunching a path in the snow in front of his station. Back and forth, back and forth, his hands moving and randomly flailing as he was apparently in mid-conversation... with himself. He let out a frustrated groan and scratched at the crack in his skull again before he stopped and turned, those completely slitted eyes dilating as he watched Papyrus approach. Oh well, wasn't this just fucking great. 'h-hey, Boss... n-not too late am I? heh.' He tried to clear his throat again, scratching at his shoulder as his coat started slipping off and even with his breath leaving clouds in the air, perspiration continued to roll down his face.

 **"Only by a few minutes,"** he said, though his voice was clearly strained to not shout, arms crossed hard across his chest before he glared at his brother, then indicated the post with just his eyes. "NOW." And with that, he stomped off, as if keeping from yelling for once.

 _Why?! Why today of all days?! Fucking how?!_ The tone from his brother just about set him off, those slits glowing fiercely when he turned around and a clawed hand reached out to grip the edge of his station, splintering the wood as he watched the lanky skeleton walk off... and then he was back to having a heated argument with himself while throwing in some mocking impersonations for good measure.  
It was a couple of hours after that incident that Sans was really going out of his mind. Fuck he could see everything in vivid detail. Hear every fucking snowflake hit the ground. And stars, the smells. He could smell a fuckin squirrel fart a mile away. His fingers dug into the wood as he tried to keep himself from losing his shit, but one whiff of something and all his willpower was gone.  
Someone was in heat. And nearby. Wandering out where they shouldn't be. His breathing became labored as he disappeared from his stand and went on the hunt. Male? No. Definitely female. Younger. But obviously not too young. He let out a soft snarl when he realized he was close. A crunch of snow that wasn't his...  
Silent as a shadow and smooth as silk he slipped out from behind a tree and grabbed the little bunny by her throat, that tongue rolling over his fanged teeth as she tried to scream and failed. 'whus wrong, darlin'? get a lil lost?' His scent was heavy and full of musk at this point and her eyes were going half-lidded out of carnal desire, mouth moving to speak but no words came out. Trembling hands reached out and grabbed his tank top before pulling him closer, trying to get more of that scent. At first his sockets widened in surprise... then that near-feral nature took over and with a rumbling growl he brought his face down to her neck as his hand slipped down her hip. He took a deep breath, filling his head with her scent... and then he tossed her away with a contorted face. 'disgustin'.... get the fuck outta here before I stop bein' gentle.' She could only cough and nod before turning tail and running.  
This wasn't going to stop, he knew... last time this had happened... He scratched hard at the crack on his head before making a decision. Fuck Boss. He'd get over it. He was completely silent as he ported home, landing in the bathroom as he took a deep whiff of the air... where was his little Blue hiding?

Scrubbing at a stubborn stain on the floor, he was overly determined to get it cleaned up. He'd seen some of the persistence of the blotch fade, and he was going to get more of it. He was kneeling on an old towel, folded to keep from making his patellas ache from the hard floor, and he certainly wasn't going to leave it alone until he was satisfied. He'd already gotten the dishes done when he'd recalled the stain, and decided to let the laundry wait while he went at this little problem. Giving it another wipe-down with a damp cloth, he grinned as some of the edges were showing clearer, and attacked it with renewed vigor, giggling to himself as he did. Once he'd gotten a little more of it to lighten, he let the spot be. Laundry needed started if he'd have it done before they got home. Humming to himself, he skipped a little before heading to the laundry room, pushing himself up on the washer to turn the dials before piling in most everything. He washed in cold so that he didn't need to worry about mixing colors. He was just heading back to start seeing what he could do to make spaghetti extra special when he caught a scent that had him stop in his tracks. It was faint, like it'd just gotten there a few moments ago. Maybe something to do with the floor? He shrugged and started upstairs, needing to make the bed again.

Boss wasn't surprised when he came past on patrol to see Sans' station empty. He'd distinctly caught the look his brother had, and it had certainly tempered his own response. He sighed with a growl, continuing on his day. Sans was useless when he was into his heat, he'd have to go and get his schedule shifted. He figured it was likely having Blue around that had triggered him early. Whatever, it wasn't like Papyrus couldn't fix it. Him having shown improvement in his work would likely make changing the off days easier. Now if he could just keep it up after he was out of heat. He also wasn't going to bother going near the house, since Sans was incredibly sensitive to his surroundings. 

The smile on his face was near-delirious as he followed the scent, so strong he could practically watch Blue through the floors. Calm down, Sans. You don't want to hurt anyone again.... Heat he could handle. But this was a beast he hadn't tackled in so long he thought it was over for good.  
Like a wisp of smoke on the wind he was gone from the bathroom, reappearing on the stairs just behind Blue. Oh fucking god that scent was heavenly. He let out a deep snarl as he wrapped his arms around the little skele, burying his face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in deeply.

He hadn't heard anything, and as the arms claimed him, he almost panicked, before he recognized them as Red's, as well as the snarl that accompanied the embrace. He heard the way he was breathing in, like he was smelling him. He didn't know why, and half-turned to look over his shoulder, gripping the banister a little tighter. "T-thought you went to work?" he asked, worried something was wrong.

A hand shoved itself down the front of his shorts, groping roughly at that smooth bone as he rumbled softly next to his earhole. 'decided I had better things ta do.' He took a step up and pressed himself against Blue, the heat of that bulging erection almost unbearable and pressing hard against the other's tail bone. His free hand grabbed at the front of his shirt as he slid his tongue up the side of that little neck. Holy fuck, did he always taste this delicious? With a dissatisfied grunt he pulled his hand out of the shorts and turned Blue on the stairs, forcing him down as he pulled his body overtop of him and claimed his mouth with his own, that tongue eager to get inside of him, as was every other inch of him.

Gasping as he was pushed against the step, he was about to ask something else when the tongue pressed into him forcefully, almost as erotic a motion as he'd ever felt from the other. The body was hot against him, and he jumped as the erection ground down against his pelvis, looking up at the red slits of light. Then the scent washed over him, a powerful, thick musk that practically covered him in a fiercely warm, lusty blanket as he drew back enough to stammer, "Y-you're in heat?" in a tone equally curious, unsure, and, already starting to feel himself responding to the dominant male atop him, flushing bright azure.

When the kiss was broken he buried his face into that neck again, arms folding behind him so he could throw that coat off of himself and down the stairs, his face working its way down, trying to get to that collarbone. But goddamn fucking clothing - _rrrrip!_ \- Clawed digits solved that problem and let the shreds of what was left of the shirt fall off Blue's shoulders and down his arms before that mouth went back to his body, smelling and licking every inch of those bones before him, thrusting himself harder into that pelvis before one of his hands slid down the shorts again, his fingers determined to get the response he wanted. **Needed**. He buried his teeth into the side of Blue's neck with a feral growl, feeling himself growing increasingly impatient.

His actions response enough, he shuddered as the talons destroyed the shirt, his bright eyelights wavering as the other's heat was just encompassing him, the tongue and erection driving him to moan softly, his fingers met with the smooth ecto-flesh of his pussy. Whining a gasp at the bite and growl, arching into the fondling touch. "D-daddy," he keened getting caught up in the strong essence of his lover's musk, rocking into his hand. "L-let's go up to the bed ff-first," he said quietly, still pressing into the heat pouring off Red. He wriggled his hips free of the shorts and kicked them down, only tangling on an ankle for a moment before he braced his heels on a step, and pressed up, trying to lead the other monster to a more comfortable place, since the steps were digging into his bones. "C-cmon Daddy ~<3," he said in a lightly teasing tone, crawling up a slow step at a time. 

Those slitted pupils contracted into thin lines in his sockets as Blue tried to crawl away, a dangerous growl forming in his throat as he pushed up the stairs and pinned him back down. 'I... need you..... **now**...' With little effort his own shorts were discarded and that thickened erection pushed into the wet mound beneath him, its increase in size only letting him push in a little at first. His face buried into Blue's neck as he groaned, trying to ease the entirety of that girthy member into his little lover. With a frustrated growl he pulled back and started pushing harder, more insistently on that tight little hole, his hands gripping tightly to the back of Blue's ribs, holding his upper half off the stairs while pushing him down harder onto his lower half.

"AH!" he yelped at the sudden penetration, not quite fully ready for it, but as he worked against him, tugging and thrusting and pressing, he felt a pleasant pain at the forced strain around the heat-thickened shaft, rocking down to work himself up faster alongside the lusting monster, padded by his hands. "D-daddy, you're so big an-" he gasped as he took more of him, slick and stretching, grinding to take more, though he didn't know how well he could do quite yet. He whined and tried, holding to him for dear life as he went harder, almost to the point of feeling like he'd break something. Blue whined, nuzzling into his neck as he panted at the bones, "oo-oohhh stars, Daddy... <3"

He was quiet for a minute but for some soft huffs as he shifted his body, lining himself up just right, giving a few experimental strokes and then forcing himself all the way in, all the way to the hilt. ' _hnnnnn~!_ ' He buried his teeth into Blue's shoulder as he felt himself already spurting out that first hot load, body shaking until it was over, then his feet were digging into the stairs as he pushed himself harder into Blue and started thrusting hard into him, grunting and groaning with the effort. He pulled his head back with the very tips of his teeth stained cyan and looked down at the little skele, his pupils still that slanted shape, but dilated to the max as he gazed on his lover. He buried his tongue into that sweet little mouth singing his praises, filling it as he picked up that pace into something even more brutal, those tight walls already having him aching to fill him to bursting again.

Another yelp punctuated the bite, followed by a heavy moan before he rode down against the cock, trying and failing to match the pace, moaning on the tongue in his mouth, the hot burst inside him making him clench before relaxing again, trying to keep taking the thick cock that filled him and made everything feel almost too much. Blue conjured his tongue to curl almost combatively around Red's, legs and arms clinging to him as he was pounded into the stairway, the bruises already blooming along his pelvis and spine from being held tightly. His eyelights were unfocused and rolled back, hardly able to keep himself together as he let the other skeleton use him, loving every second of the almost brutalizing sex, grinding and demanding everything he could do and more. His soul begged for more, even as his body screamed in orgasmic delight, exclaiming it's own weakness, but he strove to keep going.

So much squirming and gripping and that tongue.... He pulled his head back with a deep groan, leaning over the little skele until his chin was on top of his head, completely enveloping his sweet blueberry as he filled him with another load of that hot creamy goodness. 'fuck, Blue.... i'm still so fuckin' hot.' He pulled him off that thick dick and up into his arms, shoving his tongue back into his mouth as he carried him the rest of the way up the stairs and to their room, slamming the door behind him before dropping both their bodies on the bed, careful not to crush him. With another of those deep growls he pushed himself into that leaking hole without hesitation, the dripping fluids more than enough lubrication at this point to let him slide right in.

Pressed down on the bed, he panted little nonsense noises of love and begging before he slammed back in, arching back into the unmade bed before cried for more. The stretching alone was stimulating him into another rush of his climax. "Fill me up, Daddy," he gasped as steadily as he could manage with the growling monster plunging in and out of him with almost reckless abandon, spurred on by his heat. He gripped at Red, remembering his little fangs, and Boss' bites from the night before, and tore away at the bandage to bury his teeth as hard as he could into the already-wounded area, feeling marrow leak from the broken bone.

The words alone were enough to set him off into a whole new level of pounding, grabbing those little hips as he tore into him, the pain making it feel like he was going to break the both of them with the sheer force. But then the biting.... ' _hnnnyyyAAAAAA~!_ you lil FUCKER~!' He reached up and tore his head away before pulling his cock out, flipping Blue over onto his stomach in one smooth motion before one hand grabbed a hip and the other pressed down against his skull, forcing his head hard against the bed as he pounded him even harder from behind, the tangy smell of that marrow strong in his skull and making him salivate, little droplets of drool dripping down onto the skele pinned beneath him.

The bed muffled his screams, gripping tight to the mattress, each drop of saliva feeling like a hot drip of lava against his bones as the other fucked him nearly senseless, feeling the burning in his pelvis as his tears began to leave a slight blue tinge to the area around his head, trying to turn his skull. When he finally did, he gasped before crying, " _Ooohhh_ stars Daddy use my naughty little puss _-aahh!_ " he had another orgasm brought on by the combined fiery musk and pounding. Panting as if he'd run for hours, his ribs heaved and his soul glowed with bliss. Eyes rolling back in little hearts, he fought to keep consciousness.

He held himself back as he listened, grinning earhole to earhole at the attempted dirty talk. 'listen ta that filthy lil mouth. ya gonna talk like a whore ya gonna get treated like one.' He slid himself over to that exposed mouth, hand still pressing against his skull as he shoved the tip past open teeth, stroking himself hard until another load shot forth, finally feeling like a bit less. 'howssat, sweetheart? dirty enough for ya?' He looked down that body and slid the hand from his skull, down his spine and finally to that spilling cunt, teasing his puffy lips gently. 'and I ain't even done yet. I need more.' he brought his hand back before smacking down hard against those sensitive lips, smirking as he felt those juices splash everywhere. 'I need that cute lil cock o' yours and the tight lil hole that goes with it. imma milk you so hard you ain't gonna leave this bed for a week.' Thin slits of red looked down on his used and abused babydoll, his hand groping greedily between those legs.

"AH!" he yelped at the slap, feeling it bring a rush of pleasure even with the heavy sting. He licked at the spilled red cum, blushing as he looked up at his lover with a peeping little nod, grinding against his hand as his magic formed more along him, even making a pert little rump, though it didn't extend much of his thighs, which were narrow by comparison to the ones Red had made for Boss. Blue whined as he left just enough of the release to spill off his little fangs and tongue as he tried to lift his head. "Your little whore, Daddy," he breathed, wriggling against his fingers as he felt his own little cock throb with need.

'fuckin' right you are.' He leaned down and nuzzled his face into the side of Blue's skull, placing a soft kiss on him before he slid a single finger into that tight little hole, slowly pumping and prodding into it, careful not to hurt him too bad with that sharp digit. 'all mine. it don't matter how rough I get, ya still want me, huh?' Finally a softer smile was on his face and those pupils started going a little rounder. With a playful little growl he removed his finger and slid behind him again, hands squeezing and groping that cute little ass as he let out the neediest moan he'd ever uttered in his life before shoving his face in there, tongue licking down to the very bottom of that shaft before sliding back up between those blue jelly cheeks, wiggling teasingly against that hole before applying a copious amount of magical slobber all around it and giving one of those sweet little cheeks a nibble, fairly certain he could happily live between them. He was kind enough to take the stretching slow, letting his tongue slide in a little at a time, slide out and then press back in, wiggling inside him as he groaned happily, those eyelights getting hazy in the process.

Blue squirmed a little at the digit, making soft little mewling noises as he blushed harder, eyelights looking up at him as he gave a shy nod, "Love you," he murmured at the smile, "just wake me if I pass out, don't... wanna miss... anything," he panted as the groping hands and lick had him half-lidded, his own tongue lolling out as he shifted his hips up just a little more, leaning into the attentions. "D-daddy... you're... really... _ooooh~_ " he couldn't make words into a real sentence as the tongue slowly worked into him, pelvis swaying slightly in the motions. Leaning his face into the mattress, he panted chiming little noises, rocking into the tongue as he dribbled precum and his pussy clenched, leaking more of their combined fluids down along him and onto the bed.

He wiggled it in more and more until that tight little ass was stretched just right, the tip rubbing around inside that warm ecto tunnel before he slid it out with a slurp and pulled himself up, letting that thick cock rub between his thighs, pressing up against that little shaft and dripping puss, his fingers digging into those hips as his head rolled back, his body nearly crumpling with the mixed sensations. This was heaven and he was gonna fuck the ever lovin' shit out of this lil angel. 'Daddy loves you too, babydoll. Soooo fuckin' much.' He slid himself back and refocused his attention on the task at hand, giving a nice little squeeze to his ass before pulling those cheeks apart, the tip of that thick head rubbing teasing at him before he took a hand and slowly started pressing in, all the lubrication and tongue work paying off with his increased size. ' _hnnnnn~!_ baby you feel **so** fuckin' good. don't pass out on me, alright? or imma go back to work and leave ya to clean this mess.' He chuckled softly as he pushed in a little harder, getting in an inch past the head and stopping to let him adjust and push in more.

The tonguing alone had him bright blue with lusty enjoyment, wriggling into the lapping before he practically groaned in complaint as Red was satisfied with his work, but the sliding cock along his sexes and rump had the complaint turn to gasping panting, grinding back against the shaft. Whimpering at the teasing prodding, the smaller of the pair tried to relax as he pressed, eyes closing with a soft moan at the first pause. "I l-like cleaning, remember?" he murmured, though was very carefully nudging back into the cock, "b-buut you'd be... missing out... if y-you went back... to work," he managed to finish around his noises of pleasure. Blue pushed up off the bed as he took a little more of the thick shaft, looking back over his shoulder to his lover as he pressed back a little more. "But I'm not... gonna pass out on you Daddy... need to... have all of your cock," he purred, wriggling his hips slightly as he kept pressing back, moaning as he took more of him, a hand going to his soaking mess of a puss and teasing at himself a bit.

'heh, not like I couldn't find another ass ta fuck.' He smirked, knowing full well he didn't want any other ass but this one. He grunted as the little skele worked himself back in, watching him work with a deep sense of satisfaction before he tipped his head to the side, watching those fingers sneak back to play with his drenched puss. With a feral snarl he reached in and snatched the wrist of that naughty hand, yanking it away and back to his face, pulling the rest of that little body with it, the new angle making it difficult for Blue to push himself further in. 'I don't remember sayin' you could touch yourself, squirt. Daddy's cock in yer ass not enough for ya?' He positioned himself so he was sitting back on his heels with Blue in his lap, his free hand pushing those little hips down as he licked those cum-covered fingers clean with a hot moan of pleasure. He let out a deep grunt when he finally worked himself in to the hilt, grinding gently against that sensitive hole before releasing his hip and wrist, bringing those hands around to stroke inside his thighs. 'alright, lil boy... let's see you ride this cock like the dirty lil slut you are. and ya better not stop til I fuckin' cum... or imma tie ya up and leave ya here so I know ya ain't touchin yaself til I get home.' He chuckled deeply before pressing three fingers up into those soaking folds, pressing the tips to the upper wall before slowly pumping, matching the pace with the hand that wrapped around that sweet little cock of his, slowly beginning to work every point of pleasure on his precious little lewdberry.

Yelping in actual surprise as his hand was jerked away, he flushed cerulean and shook his head, voice noisily strained, "N-no Daddy, it's so much I can't help myself, you're too good to meeee~" He felt himself stretch a little more all around that hard cock, tipping his head back against the other's broad shoulder, eyelights looking like they were peering through the fog from far away at the combined stimulation, hips already working to grind his fingers into him as his shaft dribbled eager pale blue pearls along his other hand. "D-daddy I'm gonna..." he breathed, a rush of cum already coating both his scarred hands as he began to work himself up the red cock, crying and pressing back into Red's chest. He tried to ride the rush of orgasm longer, thighs shivering noticeably as he pushed up, giving out only enough to impale himself with another shout. His arms held around the back of Red's neck, trying to work with his entire body, pelvis a glowing center of pleasure. Eyelights giving out, he moaned and leaned into his work, using the other's heavier frame for support as he tried to pick up the pace, though without much success. He moaned harder, another orgasm threatening him as he was focused on just his lower half, tongue hanging out the side to nearly be pricked by his own little fangs, tendrils of drool unnoticed in his lust-addled haze. "Daddy it's too much..." he heard himself beg, feeling every bit of him nearly overwhelmed. 

He groaned happily into Blue's earhole as he continued stroking gently. 'thaaat's right, babydoll, let it all out.' The tip of his tongue rolled out to lick against the edge of that hole with a soft chuckle before turning his head to watch that little body work, his cum covered hand slipping off that shaft to rest on his hip, letting him pump and grind as well as he could while his other hand still worked within those folds distractingly. 'too much, huh? I think you can handle a lil more... after all, you are one tough cookie.' He leaned his head down and buried those sharp teeth into his shoulder as his hand gripped tightly against that hip and started directing his body with a bit more force as his own hips started bucking deep within him, beads of fresh blood accompanying the soft strings of drool tracing down those battered bones as he grunted and growled and claimed every little bit of what was his.

"F-fuck!" Blue yelped at the bite, hips jerking as he came again, squirting the blue cum against the bed, throwing himself into his motions with everything he could, voice a veritable erotic symphony of moans and pleading, accompanied by the feral noises of his lover. Pulling harder up, he almost felt the cock slip out, and let himself drop almost all the way onto the thrusting length, trying to match the bucking and barely keeping pace, eyes hooded blackly shut as the growls and grunts were the only thing he could process, the noises driving him on, the feel of every bit of him being claimed and held and loved nearly had him black out, but he fought against it as he shifted his shoulder just enough to loose a fresh gout of marrow, partially splitting at his bone with a scream that bordered on excruciating. His eyelights were tiny little blue hearts, barely there, "Daddy please, please cum in me, I don't know... I don't know how much longer I can take it," he gasped out, nearly passing out again but forcing himself not to.

With the fresh marrow spilling, he let loose enough to slurp it up with that tongue, now gripping at him with both cum-covered hands. 'with that fuckin' filthy mouth o' yours? why should I give ya the pleasure?' He slowed his hard thrusting nearly to a screeching halt, bringing his head back as his face contorted with near pain... fuck he was so close. He could feel it there, begging right at the tip to be let out. Slowly he let himself push in and out, now in completely control of those hips to keep the little skele from bouncing too wildly and forcing him to release. 'apologize. apologize real nice for lettin' me hear you taint that sweet mouth with such dirty words....' He let out a shaking, heavy breath as he pushed himself in to the hilt and pressed himself in even harder. 'Daddy don't wanna fill up some filthy-mouth whore, Blue... I wanna fill up my sweet lil babydoll.' His tongue ran over that bleeding wound before he let it mouth sink onto it, suckling more marrow out before he slowly buried his teeth back in, savoring every sensation running through his body as he slowly worked his lover up and down that painfully expanding shaft.

"Daddy... Daddy I'm so sorry," he mewled, shivering weakly under his hands, grip loosening as the larger skeleton took the reins, breaths heaving, "I'm sorry I said such bad things," another long pause of trying to control himself, to keep from blacking out as that cock kept pumping in and out of him, every word forced out in puffing breaths, "I've been bad today and I promise... I won't... say it again," Blue's eyes rolled back at the tongue, his own lolling out of his mouth again before he gasped, licking the side of his teeth, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sooo very sorry Daddy... please... please believe me," he finished, his body feeling nearly spent as he had what he imagined was a dry orgasm, his cock twitching and pussy clamping, but barely anything to show for it. 

He cleaned a fresh burst of marrow from the bone before gently kissing it and letting his teeth make a trail of blood and love up his neck to just under his jaw. 'I believe you, baby. we all make mistakes.' He nuzzled his face into the side of Blue's, letting his hands slide down those soft thighs before dragging the sharp tips back up, one hand going back to gripping his hip as they other lifted to that sweet, sex-drunk face, turning it so Red could get a better look. 'stars, yer fuckin' beautiful.' He slipped his tongue into that open mouth, tasting of cum and blood, and groaning as he tasted himself on the other's tongue. He broke the kiss with a string of drool trailing between them, which was quickly licked away as he grinned. 'never forget, baby... Daddy loves you.' In one swift motion Blue was pushed down on the bed with Red on top of him, his arm wrapped around the front of his shoulders, his grunts loud and feral as he took on a quick, brutalizing pace and it wasn't long before he was yelling into the side of Blue's skull, pumping him full of everything he had left within him, that tightening ass forcing out more and more until he could barely stay sheathed. He stopped to catch his breath, leaving that throbbing dick inside of him before giving another hard grunt and a thrust and pulling out. He was still panting heavily as he brought his other arm around his little lover, wrapping him in an almost crushing hug before falling sideways on the bed, happily holding him to that sweaty, cum-covered form.

He was conscious long enough to feel the first pumpings of his release, crying into the bed until he laxed for a moment, body finally giving in to the ferocious monster, but the hard grunt and final thrust shook him awake with a gasp, blushing hard that he'd passed out. He clung to the other's embrace, whimpering softly as he nuzzled kisses to his forearms, pressed tight against him, all the glowing, soft blue form already gone, leaving just the mixed releases of the pair. Looking tiredly over his shoulder, he gave another kiss to the other's jaw, a little happy hum in his voice. "Baby loves you too, Daddy," he whispered, feeling himself already growing weaker again. Even his soul pulsed tiredly, despite how fit to burst it was. 

Red carefully turned the tired little blueberry in his arms, peppering his face with kisses as he smiled lovingly at his little skele, then leaned down to grab the blanket and pull it over the both of them. ' _mmmm_ , you did so good, baby. i'm so fuckin' proud o' ya.' He pressed another kiss to his forehead before letting his head drop onto the bed, sockets fluttering with exhaustion. 'wasn't... entirely sure how well you'd handle it, but... fuck, I think you definitely earned ya collar after that.' He chuckled softly and brought his head closer, sockets finally closing as he felt himself drifting off, that pounding soul already reaching back out to its mate on the other side, yearning to be one again.

Blue barely heard him, his own eyes already closed as he couldn't fight it any longer - the warm embrace and comfortable position made it impossible to keep conscious, but his soul reached as well with tiredly eager little tendrils, barely able to hover outside his sternum, but sending fading pale wisps to try to reach its mate. A single one reached the other, and he didn't have the strength for more, the tiny pulses all his spent magic could manage.


	8. Overgrowth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work for Boss x'D they slept off most of last chapter's romp.  
> Hmm something new? ~ read and find out lovelies.  
> 

Downstairs, Boss was grumbling to himself as he finished his dinner, cleaning up and leaving the majority of a huge pot of spaghetti in the fridge, along with a note for them.  


**_Eat, you'll need the energy.  
Sans let him eat before you fuck him senseless again._ **

  
Then he went to bed himself, having cleared three days already for his brother's heat to play out.

While Blue may have been spent, Sans was anything but! This sort of cycle had him ready and rarin' to go nearly constantly and it was with that kind of energy that his soul found its way into the other's ribs, wrapping around that tired form once again as they slept. Red cuddled his little berry closer as he felt a warm, happy relaxation wash over him, those sockets slowly cracking open as he lifted up a bit and looked down at that sweet, sleeping face. He felt his soul throb against the other's before he gently clacked a kiss to his face and started trying to wiggle himself out carefully as not to wake him up, his body stretching and lightly popping once he was free.

Had he not been totally exhausted, he'd of woken to Red's movements and sounds, but right now he was in a deeper sleep than he'd ever been in, almost to the point of barely moving, just his little soul throbbing with a little renewed energy after having reunited with it's red-hued companion. Blue's fingers curled a little, as if trying to grip at the heavy, scarred ribs that weren't there, but still didn't wake.

He watched that exhausted form for a moment before slipping from the bed and moving to the dresser to grab some fresh clothes. It was a good thing this kid liked cleaning, 'cause they were making messes of absolutely everything... and the next few days were going to be spectacular. With a fresh shirt and shorts on he went to grab some socks, a brow perking curiously as something bright and blue caught his eye amongst all the dingy white and mustard yellow. He pulled out the folded material curiously before unfolding it, smirking softly once he realized what it was. It was so torn... he wondered why Blue even kept the thing. Carefully he rubbed it between his digits, turning to look at the sleeping form again before a mischievous little smile graced those sharp teeth. He carefully folded up the material again and tucked it away before he finished pulling on his socks and shoes and moved to the door. He stopped to take another moment to appreciate that sleeping little form before he slipped out quietly to grab his coat, hoping it wasn't **too** late to get something done as he took a shortcut to the capital.  
It was only a couple of hours before he was back with a giddy grin on his face, those slitted pupils peeking around before he knocked off his shoes at the door, hugging his coat tightly around his form as he started sneaking back upstairs to his room.

He was met with the still-sleeping form of the little skeleton, though he'd shifted in his sleep, now hugging a pillow with his teeth lightly nibbling the corner, leaving blue smears on the case. His soul pulsed noticeably brighter, almost illuminating the room as he arrived. Like he was greeting him, even as his physical form was barely able to do much but rest. 

Red stopped once he was in the room, looking at his little glow worm with a face of complete adoration. It was hard to decide which he liked better, watching him sleep or watching him beg for Daddy's dick. His grin became lewd at the thought and he shifted his body uncomfortably before moving to the closet, lifting up on his tippy toes to tuck away the box he'd hidden in his coat. Once he was satisfied with its placement he closed the door, threw off his coat and crawled back into the bed, nuzzling and rubbing himself all over Blue like an attention-deprived cat before letting himself flop down beside him again, curling up in the blanket and hugging him close with a happy smile plastered on his face.

Responding subconsciously to the cuddling, he clung snugly against the returned other, the corner of the pillow replaced with an edge of his rib, drooling and nibbling lightly. His soul pulsed harder, pressed between the two skeletons with an azure glow, almost seeming to shimmer and ripple with delight that echoed the larger's happiness. 

~ ~ ~ ~

By morning, one rib was smeared in a blue stain and new little tooth marks, and Boss didn't even bother calling to them, simply taking his breakfast and leaving earlier than usual. He'd had to do a combination of threats and bribes to get three days covered without notice, and needed to get several boxes of dog treats for Doggo. Blue was mumbling in his sleep, lapping at the rib he'd been mouthing at all night.

He had drifted in and out of sleeping, one hand subconsciously rubbing the back of Blue's skull as he slobbered and nibbled on his rib. He was awake when he heard Boss leaving for the day, letting out a soft yawn as the other started licking at his ribs. With a sleepy look still gracing his face he released the little blueberry from his arms and started wiggling down beneath the blanket, kissing and licking those smooth ribs on his way. He stopped at that bruised pelvic bone, the glow of his eyelights making it look oh so painful. He really was a tough cookie to take all these beatings with such pleasure. Slowly he let his tongue curl out and gently lick across that bruised and battered bone, planting soft kisses and suckling softly in sensitive areas as his hands gently caressed his bony hips, a part of him curious to see how long it would take him to wake up.

 _"Mmn~"_ he hummed quietly as he lost the rib he'd been toying with all night, but took the next closest thing - the thick of his palm, starting a soft little gnawing as Red worked down him. He shifted as the bruised bone was kissed and suckled, making another little noise but still sleeping rather heavily. His chin tucked down as he left off bothering his hand, a trail of blue saliva the only thing to show he'd even moved his head. His soul made a gentle throb at the attentions, and the murmur of his sleepy voice could have been the hue of his lover, sort of.

He laughed softly to himself as little Blue shifted without waking, his tongue getting a little more adventurous as one of those hands slipped down into his shorts, toying with the already dripping, hard mess between his legs. He groaned against that smooth bone, letting the tips of those fangs dig in and drag down, abusing the area even more as he squeezed and twisted himself, the movement causing his whole body to shudder. 'f-fuck, baby...' He let the flat of his tongue roll up the bone to his spine before licking and suckling at the vertebrae, those slitted eyes peering up at his brightly glowing target.

He whined as he wriggled in his sleep, soul responding brightly as the other's tongue worked on him, legs shifting as if trying to push away, but stopped when they met his shoulders, the higher one sliding to hook over Red a little as Blue squirmed at the contact to his spine, fingers barely twitching to grip at the bed, pelvis giving a tiny little buck forward as he started drooling again.

He lifted up and brought both hands to his legs, pushing them back as he pressed that raging erection against his battered bone, his eyes lingering on that sweet drooling face. 'awww, yer so fuckin' adorable, babe. it's no wonder I constantly wanna wreck ya.' He chuckled softly and bucked his own hips against the other before he leaned down and brought a hand up to cup those joined souls, bringing them up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on it, then let his tongue slither out and have its way with the pulsing ball of goo.

"R-eeed," he mewled, eyes barely cracking open as the direct contact with his soul was the thing to wake him, shivering with a peeping gasp, "I'm so tired..." his voice strained, though he gave a weak buck of his pelvis against the hard arousal, a slight tint of pale blue across his face, his drooling stopped and eyelights hazy.

'mornin', beautiful~!' He snickered and gave the soul another lick before resting it back on Blue and letting his own body flop back onto his bony butt. 'that's alright. was just gonna see if you wanted breakfast in bed ta get yer energy up.' He brought his hand back down to himself, pushing that hard magic down towards the bed, the stress and pressure causing more precum to leak out of him before he started stroking with a twisting grip. 'and that isn't an innuendo, I mean legit food. pretty sure Boss left some for us... _hnnnn~_... last night.' His body shuddered and squirmed as he stroked slow and hard against himself, his sockets screwing shut as he let his head drop to his chest. 'all that nibblin' and lickin' it.... looks like it really got me goin'.'

Blue wriggled a little with soft puffs of breath as he watched the other pleasure himself, wanting to help but too weary to even lift his head for long, though he tried to adjust so he could watch, his blush darkening slowly the more the other moved. He nodded weakly, eyes still barely open as he yawned, sliding a hand along the bed until it was at the edge of where the precum had splattered. "Yes please," he said quietly, then added, "sorry, was dreaming of... stuff..." 

'heh, just... give me a minute.' He peeked a socket up at his little lover, those lights dilating at the sight of that tired little skele. 'd-dreamin', huh? what kinda dreams... got ya nibblin' at me like a treat, hm?' He let that amused smirk rest on his face as he continued, letting his pace quicken and cause his body to tighten into itself as he fought to keep his attention elsewhere.

"Just... what you said the other day," he murmured, barely keeping his eyes open, but looked up at him with the pale eyelights, "... when Boss was hold'n you... an you wanted me... gagging," he blushed almost as bright as his soul pulsed, though it faded quickly, sighing sleepily, "was... doing that."

And just like that those pupils shrank into nearly non-existent slits as he curled over onto the bed, pressing himself into those already filthy sheets as he released, grunting and groaning from the sheer force of the load escaping him. 'f-fuuuuck.' He let out a heavy breath as he shook his skull and looked up at Blue, that hungry glint back in his eyes. After adjusting his shorts back onto his body he pulled himself over that sleepy form and pressed jagged teeth to smooth, growling happily as a hand came up to stroke his cheek. 'you are one filthy little animal baby.' He clacked another kiss to his teeth and grinned broadly. 'don't change a thing.' He slid his tongue playfully over Blue's cheek, leaving a thick red streak before he rolled off the bed and bounced to his feet, feeling ready to tackle the world. He hummed happily to himself as he slid out of the room and nearly skipped down the hall until he wasn't in view of the door and with a hand firmly planted on the railing, vaulted himself over it before blinking from existence and reappearing in the kitchen. When he came back to the room he had two steaming bowls of the leftover pasta and threw the blanket over his fresh stains before climbing on the bed, scooting his back to the wall as he offered one of the bowls to Blue. 'Bone appetit.'

Blue hummed softly at the lick, closing his eyes and dozing back off almost as soon as the other had moved off the bed, not moving until he'd returned with food. Pushing himself up, he gritted his teeth when the wound on the heavily bitten and partially split bone cracked open, a few small bubbles of fresh blood welling up, but not leaking away from the area. "Ow..." he muttered heavily, pushing harder with his good side until he was upright, bracing against Red's leg before looking at the bowl, then back to the other set of eyelights with a tinge of apologetic sadness. 

He actually gasped when he heard the crack and that sharp tang of marrow hit his nosehole. 'fuck, Blue! d-don't move! I... didn't realize it was that bad!' He pressed a kiss to his skull before slipping back off the bed and setting the bowls on the floor before practically running out the door, only to duck his head back in with a glare to the little skele. 'don't. move.' And then he disappeared, only to return a few moments later with the box. 'fuck, I really shoulda figured out the whole healin' magic thing.' He got started cleaning and wrapping the wound with those expert fingers before letting out a heavy sigh. 'sorry, I uh... been so hard on ya. these heats... they can get a lil rough.' He scratched at the crack over his eye as he inspected his work and gave an approving nod. 'hopefully that'll help it heal a bit more cleanly while we get your energy back up.' He tucked the box away and leaned over the bed to grab a bowl, reclaiming his place at the wall before spinning a good sized bite on the fork and holding it out to his little berry boy. 'say _ahhhh~!_ '

Blue whimpered and winced at the wrapping, since it needed to have the split in the bone get repositioned to heal properly, but at least didn't cry too much or scream. He accepted the apology with a little kiss to Red's brow before he put the kit aside. He looked at the fork, then smiled a little blush before taking the bite, feeling a rush of energy at the first forkful already. His eyes lit brighter as he held his mouth open for another.

There was something about feeding him that felt so... intimate. It made that soul glow brightly as he twisted on another mouthful and fed him, those slits shortening and warping until they became large red hearts in his sockets, that loving gaze matched with a soft, happy humming as he wiggled on the bed and got another bite ready while he chewed, those cheeks beginning to take on a deep cherry shade.

After having eaten most of the bowl, he felt like he could do it himself, but he didn't want Red to stop, especially after he saw the way he was watching him, so he just kept going, letting the other skeleton feed him until the bowl was empty. Blue leaned forward, balanced on his good arm, and pecked a soft kiss to his teeth, looking up at him with delighted giddiness. "Thank you," he said softly, leaning his chin against Red's chest so he could keep looking up at him, watching the other's so-very-red eyelights with a gentle sigh of contentment.

While one hand held the empty bowl and fork, his free arm wrapped tenderly around Blue's shoulders, being incredibly mindful of his injury. 'my pleasure, baby. I got some more if yer still hungry. stars, it's a miracle ya even have enough energy ta chew given what I put ya through.' He returned the kiss with a soft hum of pleasure, those eyelights showing no signs of going back to their original state. 'anything ya want right now, baby, just ask and its yours.' He let his gaze lock onto those sweet eyes staring up at him, feeling like he was drowning in an ocean with no desire to come up for air.

"Already got it," he answered in a small, pleased voice, carefully shifting to cuddle against him more, still looking up at the red hearts with a soft grin, "and I liked it, so don't worry." He lifted a hand to where Red's bowl was, nudging it. "You need to eat too, maybe I'll have another in a little," he told him, trying to avoid sliding his eyes shut, but wanting to just doze a bit, just to let the energy really sink in.

His soul pulsed hard at that answer as he internally melted from the cuteness and all the gooey feelings it brought with it. 'fuckin' hell, Blue... yer gonna make me look like a cherry 24/7 with that cheesy shit.' He nuzzled his face down to steal a deeper kiss, slipping his tongue in past those smooth teeth with a needy moan before pulling back with a slightly dissatisfied grunt. When he motioned to the food he gave a shrug and leaned over to grab his own bowl before settling back and adjusting Blue so he was situated between his ribs and arm so he could eat comfortably and still cuddle him. 'well, yer needs are more important ta me than mine right now... so, enjoy it while it lasts.' He peered down at the other with a wink before curling up a bite on his fork and popping it into his mouth, his eyes glancing to the ceiling as he chewed and let himself get lost in thought. 'so... I was thinkin'....' He swallowed his bite down and stared down at his bowl as he twirled and twirled and twirled. 'when yer...y'know, feelin' up to it...a-and...no pressure or nothin', but I... I was wonderin' if... maybe you'd... like ta, y'know... go on a date... with me?' Heat was rolling off his skull as it turned a fiery shade of red, though he tried to distract himself by shoving another bite into his mouth.

His eyes slipped open as he looked up at the furiously blushing skeleton, blinking a few times before giving him a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth, then nuzzling against him, "Of course, I'd love to," he said in a humming tone, continuing the nuzzling to give a soft lick at his jaw, "though... I have to admit, I'm... scared of the cold," he added in a peeping voice, almost embarrassed to say it, "S-so I dunno when... I'd be up for going out... in the snow." It was the best he could explain it right now, being in recovery from last night's rambunctious activities, and also rather ashamed at how he'd not been able to say as much before. He rubbed the bandage on his shoulder before he realized he'd done it, wincing and moving his hand away to lay over the scarred ribs, tracing some of the myriad random patterns. "But... I really want to go out on a date with you," he added, as if to say he didn't want to use the excuse of his newly developed phobia as a way to get out of saying no. Because he really, really wanted to just do everything he could with Red. No matter what it was the other wanted to do, really. He just enjoyed his company and how his hands felt and the way he'd look at him and even the scent he'd get when he had a lot of mustard and was grinning at him with those sharp teeth that were fun to kiss... he realized he'd gone off on a mental tangent, and blushed, though his soul pulsed brightly, as if to convey all those feelings and thoughts that had just gotten him blushingly quiet. "So, I prolly need to work on that, the... going outside thing."

His blushing died down a bit with the answer, a look of happy shock on his spaghetti sauce tainted face with those big hearts turning into multiple little ones. He swallowed his bite and happily nuzzled him back, squeezing him a bit tighter in a hug as he peppered that face with kisses and looked like an excited child on Gryftmas day. 'a-actually, i'd kind of already thought of that! s-so, I picked somewhere that didn't have any frickin' snow and I can getcha there without you havin' see it, touch it, whatever.' Those hearts were absolutely glittering in his skull as he spoke until he realized what a sap he was being and glanced away with that bright blush returning. 's-sorry if i'm... over-enthusiastic, I just, uh... been thinkin' about it... a lot.' He cleared his throat and turned back to face him, trying so hard to keep his face from bursting into flames. 'i'd also like ta, y'know... getcha your own clothes before we do this... and like, for whenever. I mean, I love seein' ya in my clothes, fer sure and you can totally still wear 'em, but... I dunno, I just...kinda....' Nope there it went, that face was bright red all over again. 'I just... wanna spoil the shit outta ya and d-do everything I can to make you happy.' It felt like his soul was simply going to burst as it pulsed hard against Blue's, that red magic mingling more intimately with the blue encased inside it.

"H-how?" he stammered, since he knew the entire house was practically mired in the stuff. He didn't want to disappoint those delighted eyes or the joy on his face, he wanted to know, especially if it really was going to make their date happen sooner. He smiled, though, genuine and eager to hear more, the pulse of the red soul over his making him make a soft little squeeing noise as he wriggled carefully against the other. "And if you want, I'd be happy to actually... y'know... go with you... to... pick the clothes?"

'oho! too scared ta go outside 'til Daddy mentions shoppin', huh? I see how it is, babydoll.' He leaned his head back against the wall as he laughed, shoulders shaking lightly before he reached his hands up to cup those cute little cheeks and plant a kiss on his teeth. 'as fer how ta get you outta here without stressin' ya... well, let's just say I know a shortcut ta get us there.' He winked and gently booped Blue above his nasal cavity before leaning back to take another bite, still speaking as he chewed. 'what kinda shit do ya like ta wear anyways? unless shredded is just yer style.' He chuckled again as he swallowed and let his tongue lick out around his mouth. 'personally, I think you'd look right at home in a frilly lil skirt, but uh, that's just me.' He snickered and wiggled his brows playfully before shoving in another bite and chewing happily.

Blue flushed almost as all-encompassingly as Red's blush had been, making a tiny whimper as he watched the other resume eating. He tried to say he didn't mean that he was more eager about the clothes than spending more time with him, but just kept watching him. "What kinda shortcut? I didn't see any other doors in the laundry room or anything," he asked, wanting to really get some kind of idea of how he could avoid the snow that, currently, was the bane of his existence. 

He snorted as Blue kept on about how he was getting out and finished off his bowl before answering. 'the magical kind, ya dip. I was gonna surprise ya, but if ya really wanna know... maybe we can go do that shoppin' later, when yer feelin' a lil more energetic. and ya know, clothed.' He set the bowl down and moved over to wrap his arms gently around his little injured skele and nuzzled a soft kiss to his cheek.

Blue flushed a little more, practically painted in a soft shade of pale blue all over. He hugged back, nuzzling as he kissed his cheek in return. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin a surprise," he said gently, giving another little kiss, starting to make little dapples all over his face with the affectionate touches. "And I think I should eat a little more, too, I'm still feeling pretty tired."

His soul was fluttering at all of the affection and he melted into Blue's embrace. 'don't worry about it, sweetheart, I still got plenty of surprises up my sleeve. you'll just be gettin' this one early.' He gently caressed that smooth skull before placing a soft lingering kiss on it. 'ya want some more spaghetti? or I can go get ya somethin' else if ya like.' He nuzzled his skull sweetly against the other as he cuddled him and hummed softly to himself.

"The spaghetti is fine," he said, only pausing in his storm of kisses to respond, then resumed the hefty dose of lovin' to his scarred face, hands softly gripping his shoulders, fingers massaging in place with little shifts and squeezes. His soul fluttered up against the surrounding embrace of the other's soul.

' _mmmm_ yer gonna give me cavities with all this sweetness, kid.' He sighed happily and let the little skele have his way, relaxing completely under the massaging hands as he turned his face and started returning some of those sweet kisses. 'I....really love this.' He nuzzled his face into Blue's cheek with a soft growl, squeezing him tightly before flopping onto his back. 'i'm never gonna be able to leave this room without ya, now. just gonna hafta carry ya everywhere I go. hope ya like long, boring patrols and nights at the pub.' He snickered and leaned up, giving Blue a nip to the neck before rolling off the bed with his small body cradled in his arms.

Blue hugged around his neck as he lifted him, blushing as he dedicated himself to continuing the nuzzle kissing saga against the scarred bone, eyes hooded halfway as they headed down the steps. "Oh... _aheheh_ ," he giggled nervously, checking a window, "well, if I'm with you I can... try to get over the snow, a little at a time." He flushed as they reached the kitchen. 

'heh, maybe i'll just put a blindfold on ya and bundle ya up nice and warm... or turn ya into my personal snow angel. whichever mood strikes me first.' He wiggled those brows playfully before setting the little skele down and opening the fridge to pull out the last of the spaghetti and heat it up. He looked around and groaned to himself. 'fuck, I forgot the bowls upstairs...' He stopped and thought for a second before smirking down at Blue. 'one sec.' And then he simply blipped out of existence, only to return a few seconds later with the bowls in hand. 'want another full bowl or just a bit?' He peered over his shoulder with a suave grin as he started filling one of the bowls.

His eyes couldn't be wider, when the other returned, he rubbed the middle point of his eyesockets, hard. "I am still asleep," he muttered, then looked up at him from the position. "I don't... did I pass out again?" he asked, his entire bearing having gone from playful cuddling to complete and utter confusion. The question got through to him, at least, and he rubbed his face. "Full, I should have all of a bowl if I'm passing out sitting up."

He laughed and stuffed the rest of the spaghetti into the bowl, that grin growing wider at his bewilderment. 'nah, yer awake. I just got a few tricks up my sleeves nobody knows about. so don't go tellin' everybody, right? I know how big that mouth is.' He snickered and bent down to slide his arm behind Blue's legs and lifted him up easily. 'man, yer light as a feather, kid.' He carried him to the table and sat in his chair with Blue straddling his lap, his hands already twirling the spaghetti on the fork before holding it up for him to take a bite. 'I can take ya straight outta Snowdin with me like that. no snow, no cold, just straight from point a ta point b.'

Looked at the fork, then Red's face, and then took the offered food, chewing it slowly, as if thinking. "Who would I tell?" he asked shyly, then gave another smirk, licking his cheek, "and even if there was anyone to tell, I'm certainly not gonna upset Daddy."

'I dunno... Boss, maybe?' He shrugged it off and twirled up another bite to offer, his eyes locked on that tongue when it wiggled out to clean the sauce from his face. He cleared his throat a bit and shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortably aware of the position his broken little babydoll was in. 's-so, uh... a-after ya eat, ya wanna go see what kinda threads we can scrounge up for ya? I know a nice lil shop, finds the best shit at the dump and cleans it up real nice.'

"Nah," he said with a little grin, then had to catch a stray noodle that tried to escape with his tongue as he cleared his throat. He tipped his head a little in thought at the other question, "...well, if it doesn't involve snow... I'd probably be fine whenever." He answered, hand stroking along his armbone gently, resting in the crook of his elbow.

He twirled another bite onto the fork, but took it into his own mouth instead, chewing thoughtfully as he held out another for Blue, looking down at the nearly empty bowl. ' _mmmmn_ , can't wait ta see whatcha pick out, babydoll. I ain't got a whole lot, but i'm sure we can find something cute. gotta get all prettied up for our big date.' He wiggled beneath the little skele, his smile looking genuinely excited. 'it might be a few days, though. I still, uh... need ta get a few things prepared, alright?' Excitement was tainted with the disappointment of having to wait, but he just knew in the end it'd all be worth it.

He couldn't help the almost giddy way he was smiling as they finished the bowl of spaghetti together, and gave a slightly-saucy kiss to his cheek. "It'll give me time to rest and make sure I catch up on the laundry, since you kinda got me all tied up last night." He gave another kiss before his palm impacted his skull. "And I left everything in the wash... maybe Boss checked it and moved it to dry," he said suddenly worried as he gave another quick kiss and wriggled free, dashing to check on the little mishap. He came back relieved, gasping after having bolted. "Y-yeah... everything's fine, sorry about," he motioned with his hand as he made his way back over to the other.

He pressed into the saucy kiss and grunted when it was broken all too soon, watching with a pout as Blue skittered away. He set the bowl on the table and stood, stretching his arms back behind his head as his spine curved without popping. He lifted a brow and brought his arms back down, flexing his fingers and tensing the bone of his arms... he felt... thicker. Stronger. He punched a fist into his palm, once at his normal impact, the next, much harder. His sockets widened a bit, but he let his hands drop as Blue came back into the room, stuffing them into the pockets of his shorts like he was hiding something. 'stars, yer fuckin' cute like this. i'm getting you a fuckin' apron. a frilly one.' While playfully said, his tone made it clear he wasn't kidding. He was gonna see that tiny skele in all the frilliest shit that existed down here. Not like anyone else was wearing it. At least not as well as Blue would. He closed the distance between the two and swept Blue up into his arms, giving a twirl before dipping him down into a deep kiss, letting it linger this time and holding him tight so he couldn't get away again. With a pleased sigh he pulled back and looked into the bright blue orbs before him. 'have I mentioned lately how much I love you?'

"Only several times while you were - _destroying_ \- me in bed," he pointed out with a playful grin, then giggled, pressing up to give him another kiss and hugging up tight. "And I'd like that. The apron I mean," he ducked shyly, looking down along their-pressed close bodies, "and I love you too, Sans," he looked up at the name, as if wondering what he preferred he call him, though was perfectly happy with anything he'd want. Hell, he thought to himself, despite everything, he'd likely not hesitate to try anything the larger monster asked of him, aside from the snow thing, that was... still kind of an issue. He did want to try though, since then they'd be able to go out more. He realized he'd been silent awhile, though having still stared up into the red eyelights that practically drew him in and made him warm and comfortable, without even trying, it seemed. 

He somehow managed to look both proud and ashamed at the same time, rubbing nervously on the back of his skull. 'sorry 'bout that, doll. this heat it's, uh... pretty **rough** if ya haven't noticed.' Now he just looked downright cocky as he slipped his hand beneath Blue's chin, tipping it up for another soft kiss before Blue used his name. It made his cheeks flush and his soul throb around the others, staring down at his little lover for those long moments before looking away. 'I-...you...don't...hafta call me that, if ya'd rather, ya know, keep it color themed. y'know, for... clarity...' Even with the words, he smiled happily at Blue, enjoying hearing his name, his **true** name rolling off that tongue. He leaned in and finally stole that hesitated kiss, pressing in warmly and letting his own tongue slip out to taste his lover.

He pressed into the kiss, his tongue curling gently around to almost cradle the other's tasting search, savoring the mixed flavor of him as well before pulling back, looking up. "I can be Blue," he said, running a hand up along his heavier jawline and along the marred skull, "and whichever you want me to call you... Red, Sans... it's just a name..." his voice softened as he spoke, still contentedly gazing up at him with bright blue eyes, his soul fluttering calm and eager at the same time, "you're still you." Going back up for another kiss, licking at the gold tooth to ask for more, "and I don't mind it a little rough, Daddy," he finished, his voice growing a little breathy, as if offering. He might be, he thought, since he didn't know how bad his lover's heat would be. He knew his own, at least... stars, had it only been a few days ago? ... even then, he did have a pretty decent recollection that he had needed a lot of attention, and wanted to be just as available as he'd been for him.

' _mmmm_ , I do love hearin' ya say my name, baby, but...' He lifted Blue up and sat him on the edge of the table, pressing in between those legs before he brought his hands up to cup those soft little cheeks. 'everyone calls me Sans... only you call me Red. I like that.' Those breathy words and their subtext did not go unnoticed and with a rather vicious little snarl he pulled that face into his, pressing hard against that little body as he growled, all that sweetness gone as his repressed heat boiled up inside of him and had his tongue pressing hard into the other's mouth, grazing against fangs and swirling around his little blue tongue.

Peeping a little giggle, he went eagerly into the hard kiss, a jolt up his spine at the snarl as he bit very slightly at the tongue that grazed his fangs, then soothed the red appendage with a soft lick before wriggling it into the motions of the other tongue, already blushing all over. A noise in his throat almost tried to beckon to his lover, soul beating hard in anticipation as he scooted his hips a little closer, though nothing had formed yet, leaving just the bruised pelvis to knock against him, holding tight as his ankles crossed behind Red.

One hand scooted down to his hips and pulled him closer, that throbbing bulge already fit to burst over the cute little thing pressed up against it. His other hand slid down one side of his neck as he growled and pulled his tongue back, licking it around his fanged teeth before the hand wrapped around Blue's neck and pushed him back onto the table with one swift, rough gesture. 'don't mind it a little rough, eh?' Thin red slits gazed down that body hungrily, the hand at his neck loosening to slowly glide down... then it all suddenly stopped. His gaze locked onto the bandage and he snapped out of it, those pupils rounding back out as he stepped back. 'w-weren't we, y'know... g-gettin' ready ta do some shoppin'? fuck, used ta be I didn't get anythin' done cause i'm lazy, now... can't get anythin' done cause I got the cutest, dirtiest lil slut in the Underground keepin' me distracted.' He wiggled his brows and quickly turned to head towards the stairs, crying internally.

For a moment, he was wriggling like a trapped little bird in the cat's claws, then he stopped and turned away. Blue flushed a little, following his gaze to the stairs, then looked down at the bandage, realizing it had been what had flipped whatever switch had bothered Red. Reaching up, he tried to turn the other's head, to get him to look at him. "Red? Are you worried cuz of that?" he asked carefully, not wanting to upset him any further than he seemingly already had. The smaller skeleton made a soft noise of encouragement, almost a hum, but not quite, "That... you might hurt me?"

His sockets widened as he was turned and he puffed his cheeks when he was called out on his worry. ' _n-...nnnnyes._ it's happened before and... I know it ain't all that bad, but... if I get too rough i'm afraid I might actually break ya.' He looked away with embarrassment as he moved closer, letting his arms wrap loosely around that small frame. 'I don't... always make the best decisions when i'm like this and... i'm kind of afraid I won't hold back.' His eyes flickered again to the bandage, staring at it before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slow.

Blue seemed to think for a little bit, gently petting and caressing along his cheeks and face as he did so, to keep him calm while he considered a few things. He could feel the heat building, he thought, and that he'd been so eager to take his offering before really spoke about how receptive to suggestion he was as well. "Maybe..." he started in a shy little voice, then it picked up some courage along the way, "maybe if... you were a little, um... restrained?" he asked, putting his hands up a few inches from each other and making tugging motions with his wrists, as if cuffed, "it wouldn't be so bad? I know I'm not the sturdiest or very big, but..." the small skeletal hands went back to stroking at the heavier, less-pristine bones of his lover, "I want to be there for you, especially when you need me to be." 

The sound Red made just wasn't natural on any plane of existence. He nearly fell to the floor as his knees went weak beneath him, his mouth opening to speak, but he could barely even think at the moment. That brightly glowing cherry head nodded vigorously at the suggestion before he pulled himself back up and pushed himself forwards as he wrapped his arms around the other. In the blink of an eye he was pressing him into the bed, teeth pressing hungrily against his and quickly moving to his neck as his whole body trembled with the restraint of his will alone, finally rolling off of him when he wasn't sure he could control it anymore. 'b-black toolbox... in the bottom of the closet. th-there's cuffs, rope....sssss-stuff.' His whole body visibly jerked as he remembered what all he had tucked away in his little stash, blushing even more furiously than before as he gripped against those filthy sheets.

The sensation of teleporting was one he couldn't describe. Like, kind of being in one spot, minding your own business, then you blink, and everything rushes past you, or you rush past everything? Or... well it was weird, and he was just a tiny bit dizzy from the experience, and even thinking about it was making him even dizzier, but recovered quickly at the feeling of the trembling monster pressed against him. He nodded as Red moved away, hurrying over to the closet to search for the described container. He realized he hadn't cleaned in here either, having to shove a small mountain of things out of the way before the dinged-up surface came into view. Hauling it out, he almost couldn't lift it - having imagined it smaller than it actually was. He puffed a little as he dragged it into the wider area of the room, fiddling with the clamps before it popped open to reveal its dirty little treasures. He flushed and grinned delightedly wide at the same time, pulling several lengths of rope out first before finding the cuffs, and also making sure to test the key before tucking it back in the lid of the box. There were some belts and other things he couldn't really mentally decipher at the moment, so he kept to what he had at hand. Moving back over, Blue eyed the other monster, lifting the cuffs up with one hand, the ropes in the other. "Will this be enough?"

His pupils were slits once more and hazy as a morning fog as he watched his little blueberry mess with the contents of his box. He hadn't let anyone touch it before. It held way more information than he was comfortable sharing with anybody... and here he was letting Blue have his way with it. His legs clenched together as he felt that magic grow unstable in its uncertainty. 'y-yeah that's... perfect.' That last word rolled off his tongue in a needy moan, every fiber of his being wanting to drag that little skele straight onto the bed and fuck his brains out. But he was still in control and soon.... he could hand that control over. He felt his soul tighten considerably, even when it wasn't inside of him he could feel everything. 'p-please, Blue.... i'm not... sure how much longer I can stand this.' He slid his tongue over those sharp teeth as he gave Blue those most pitifully pleading look he could muster, those legs still shifting his shorts around uncomfortably.

Blue stiffened, flushing deeply at the way Red was looking at him, making his soul pound inside of the other's, putting the hand with the cuffs hanging from his thumb over where their shared souls were settled in his ribs, then gave his best, most carefully calming smile before he kneeled beside him on the bed, taking the cuffs and quickly putting them over the other's wrists, then taking the rope and finding the middle. His mind worked faster than he thought it could on this, threading the rope through the actual cuffs rather than just wrapping around the chain connecting them. Then he took one end and started it up his arms just enough to give him some room to maneuver, such as leaning back on his elbows comfortably, but kept weaving it up to not give him enough room to roll his arms over his head, then took the end, wove it back down to the wrists, and secured it along the other end of the length where it met the cuffs. The now-only-trailing end, he wrapped once around Red's lower spine, making a knot to keep it from tightening, then did the same knotted-loops with it a few times around a femur before moving it to his other leg, just at the ankle. He sat back a second, looking over the bindings, before he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Red, flushing ever more along his cervical spine and part of his collarbone. "That... seem okay?" he asked, running a hand along the untouched femur.

Those lights went from slits to big red hearts in his sockets, his whole body trembling as Blue worked without hesitation. 'h-h-have ya... done this before?' He wiggled around and tested the ropes, groaning happily when he realized he truly couldn't move from them. He looked down at his tied up leg... then to his shorts. That bright red hue returned as he realized he wasn't just wet, he was absolutely soaked... and his bulge was noticeably absent from the equation. fuckfuckfuck.... body no! He turned his face away as his free leg moved over to clench his knees together, perspiration rolling down a good portion of his whole body as his soul trembled with a nervous tension. Why was his body doing this? He didn't want this! ....Did he? He struggled against the ropes again as he felt the heat flush through his body. ' _mmmmmmn~!_ fuck, Blue.' He looked over at his little lover with that same pleading look. 'p-please... touch me.'

Blue shook his head at the first question, giving a little shrug as if to say _'just came to me I guess'_ , then clasped his chest as he felt the soul trembling around his. He felt a warm flush along him at the other's words, leaning to slide his hand up along the femur and into the shorts, then his eyes widened before he bit down on his lower teeth as his fingers met the soaking mound, sliding up to carefully prod along the plush folds, eyes half-lidded as he looked back up at Red. He teased along the soft pussy, licking his teeth as he kept checking with him, then returning to the lower half, the red glow and fluids leaking out of his shorts now as he shivered, working a finger along the entrance as he kept testing. "Like this?" he asked, his voice wavering with loving gentleness.

He let out a gasp at the first touches... it was so sensitive. He... didn't know it would be so sensitive when someone else touched it and it made him squirm even more beneath those gentle fingers. Red hearts locked onto the sultry blue gaze and those swollen lips twitched beneath his fingers. 'f-fuck, Blue, why... why are you so fuckin' sexy?' He whimpered and tipped his chin to his chest as his sockets screwed shut, those hips slowly working with his fingers, silently begging for more. 'I-I don't... I... I've never done... this...' His hips gave a slight buck towards the finger, wanting something inside of him with a burning desire that was driving him insane.

He shivered at the buck, wondering if he was this alluring when he got like this under Red's taloned fingers, then looked at the shorts in his way, his bright blue arousal twitching with want as he slid his fingers in and out of the wet folds. He kept biting and licking at his own teeth before he dragged the shorts down as much as he could, loosening the loop of rope from his ankle long enough to free one leg of the shorts, then settled between his femurs, resuming the unsure fingering, leaning down to give a little kiss at the nub of his clit, before starting to lick and nuzzle along the red mound, whining furiously as he did. His hand was coated in the slick red juices, and he switched to his other hand as the soaked one kneaded at his own shaft, looking up at his lover with glowing blue hearts.

His breathing was heavy and strained as he struggled against his binds before giving up and letting his head fall back, shifting his body to help get those shorts off and letting out a deep groan as he felt those fingers pressing into him, tapering off into a surprised whimper when his sensitive little clit was touched on. 'B-Blue... it feels... so hot.' His lights were flickering like a light show as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, a goofy grin gracing his face as he felt absolutely drunk on this pleasure. 'y-yer tongue... f-feels soooooo goooood~!' It almost sounded like he was crying as he spoke, letting his body do all it could to wiggle and writhe against his face, wanting more. More. 'more! stars, Blue I want more. I....I want all of you. I want you... and only you... i-inside me....' His blushing face had a look of determination as he locked gazes with that perfect little skele between his legs, that tongue licking around his mouth so hungrily.

His hands stilled, flushing furiously as his tongue licked up against his red-streaked mouth, eyes shy and unsure, but as always, willing to do as he was asked. He lowered back down, hand sliding away to give his tongue room to work, licking as hard as he could up against the inner wall, whining into his wet sex as it clamped around his tongue, feeling his cock throb as it did. He shook his head just a little, pushing his tongue more into the work as he thumbed at Red's clit, glancing up for another look at his lover, hoping he was doing as good a job as Red had done on him.

Oh god how badly he wanted to grab his little lover's head and shove it harder into him, his body even making the motion as his arms struggled against the restraints. ' _ahhhhh!_ Blue!' Those tight walls rippled and pulled at the wiggly blue intruder as his hips tried their best to grind against his face, those bright red juices smearing all over him. 'too.... good.... _ahhhhhn!_ it's t-too good, Blue! I-I'm gonna.... c-cum!' He fell back on his elbows as that pussy clamped down on his tongue, his rocking hips producing the gush of magical fluids in soft waves. He panted and let his head fall back as he tried to catch his breath... but it only lasted for a short time before he looked down with those thinly slitted eyes and brought his free foot under Blue's shoulder, lifting and pushing him just right to get him on his back before pivoting his own body over, shifting to get that dripping pussy right over his face, a deep guttural growl uttering only one word. 'more.'

For a second, he almost gave in, but the growl had him ache as well, and in an instant, he had a better idea. Sliding down, out from under the heavier monster, he gripped the cuffs and pulled, trying to use the leverage of it to get him over on his back again, though only succeeded in getting him on his more-bound side. Tugging the ropes again, Blue moaned a little as he tried to outmaneuver his tied-up lover, sliding up to give a rougher-than-intended grope to the swollen clit, still licking the fluids from his face. "I'll give you more, Daddy," he purred gently, straddling the bound femur as he nudged the head of his cock to the entrance, trying to lift his other leg over his unbandaged shoulder before bucking a little, eyes rolling up as he gave a heady moan, finally thrusting to the hilt inside him. "Daddy, y-you feel so good Daddy...!" <3 he started into an eager rhythm, spurred on by the growls echoing in his mind. One hand still teasing his clit, the other gripping his leg for dear life as he gave a few more heavy thrusts, panting and moaning his lover's name with nearly each breath.

He watched with confusion as the little skele slipped out and... oh holy shit! He gave a surprised grunt as he fell over, a wickedly delighted grin curling over those teeth as he looked back, struggling against the restraints as the urge to jump him became overwhelming. But the fight melted away when that sensitive little nub was handled so roughly. ' _hnnnngh!_ g-geez! aren't you f-feisty.' He whimpered at that sweet purring tone, lights flickering back to hearts as he straddled him, submitting completely when he felt that sweet little cock prodding into him. He cried out in a deep, pleasured moan as he pressed himself completely inside, those walls instantly clenching down on him, trying to pull him deeper. He struggled and gave up and repeated the process while those eager thrusts had him moaning and whimpering until that heat hit a boiling point, feeling that tight coil building up inside of him. His breathy moans turned to vicious snarls and he growled back at his sweet little babydoll. 'f-fuckin' harder! fuck me harder, babydoll!'

"Yes Daddy!" he cried, shifting to get a better grip at his pelvis and leg, throwing himself into each thrust as those tight walls tried to keep hold of him, but it was so slick, so wet and - _good_ \- he just kept fighting to get another delve, another drag and thrust to feel him around him more, feeling the red soul clenching around his own as he increased his efforts more than he thought he could, moaning and nearly screaming as he felt himself getting close, already coated in a purple mix of their combined lust, the growls and snarls pushing him to hold on a little more, wanting to give all the pleasure he could even as he was near the breaking point. "D-daddy... Daddy I'm... gonna... ooh stars please Daddy I wanna be your good babydoll Daddy!" he cried, grinding at the end of his thrusts and panting like a winded runner.

Once he hit the edge of that peak those sockets blanked out, his body fighting more violently against the restraints and with a vicious roar those hands and arms tore through metal and rope alike, his free limbs moving to wrap tightly around Blue, pulling him in harder and burying those teeth deep into his collarbone as he came hard on the blue dick pounding away at him, tears streaming down his face as he lost all control, tasting the tang of marrow and hearing a soft crunch that seemed to bring him back to reality enough to let go. 'cuuUuuumm with meeEeee.' He couldn't even begin to try keeping his voice steady as he bucked hard into that dick, sockets clenching shut as all the sensations had him cumming a third time not long after, his eyelights slowly flickering back to life as he started coming more and more back to his senses.

The bite had done what he'd asked even before he'd said it, buried in the wet cunt he was filling with his release, screaming as he rocked, trying to get even deeper into him as he came, and a second quickly burst after as he bucked hard, pressed tightly against that larger, scarred body and gripping with almost-locked fingers. He held that for several panting breaths, huffing and moaning soft mewls as his eyelights flickered, head looking up to give a soft kiss to Red's jawline. "Love you, Daddy," he whispered against the bone, shivering against him with the afterglow.

He shuddered at that feeling of being so full and the broken cuffs jingled as he wrapped his arms more tenderly around the little skele on top of him, pulling him down on top of that scarred body and claiming a much warmer, deeper kiss. 'love you, too, babydoll. heh. never thought my first time'd be with a squirt like you.' He chuckled and let those clawed fingers graze delicately over that smoother skull, those heart-filled sockets looking over him with a radiating affection. 'it felt fuckin'... amazing.'

The smaller skeleton flushed with a shyly proud smile, the heart-eyelights shining as he cuddled against him, fingers loosening from him before he wrapped his own arms around him in a hug. "Glad to be of service," he giggled, nuzzling kisses to wherever he could reach, "though... you did kind of break out," the little skeleton added with clear awe to his voice, tugging at some of the busted rope, "but... it was really fun."

He shivered at the new onslaught of kisses and with a smooth motion flipped over on top of him, one hand reaching back to start untying his leg. 'yeah... about that... I've kinda noticed. since ya been around... I've been feelin'... stronger. more energetic. it's like... you've turned me into a better version of me.' His smile was absolutely beaming as he looked down at Blue's face, shaking his leg free of the rope before he brought his hand around, flexing his fingers and looking at the shattered chain of the cuffs. 'fuck. I didn't even know these things could break. guess we'll have a bit more shoppin' to do today.' He chuckled and brought his hand down, cupping one of those soft cheeks before leaning down to plant a warm kiss on those smooth teeth.

Blue chuckled as he watched Red work at what was left of the bindings, tipping his head as he looked over at the box, "the key is back in there," though he was more of staring at Red as he'd contemplated his own clenching hand, then returned the kiss with a happy hum. "Happy to help, then," he said with a note of adoration in his voice. Then he mentioned the shopping, and considering that they had recently gone from the kitchen to the bedroom without any interference of the walls or such, he at least felt assured that he could handle that. "If you still want to," he said with a shy blush, ducking his head a little more.

'of course, I do. I still gotta see how well ya clean up when yer not wearin' my rags.' He grinned and sat up, looking around his clean room with a sense of adoration. This little skele worked so hard and did so many amazing things for him... there would be no end to his spoiling. He turned back to Blue with those bright red eyes sparkling with excitement. 'let's get you dressed, muffin. we've got a date to dress for.' He chuckled and got up off of Blue before getting his shorts back on and adjusting his clothes.

"Well, there's that," he agreed with a little giggle, then hurried over to the drawers, tugging out one of the longer shirts - he'd actually managed to clean most of the stains out and made it look almost like it was supposed to be that color. Practically just dropping it over himself, he shifted as he tied the bottom up to make it hold a bit more snug near his legs before pulling on a pair of knot-bearing shorts, tightening the knot before he turned to Red, blushing again. "I don't have any shoes... uh... I threw out my old stuff cuz it was pretty ruined." 

' _hmmmm_ , fuck. maybe I got somethin' for now.' He meandered over to the closet and leaned in, digging around and feeling nostalgic in his mini dump site. 'aha!' He came out with a pair of rather ratty white sneakers that were about his size and probably a bit too big for Blue, but they'd make do until he got him something better. 'here ya are, sweetheart. underground's finest.' He wobbled out of the mess and handed them over with an apologetic smile.

Blue made a soft squeeing noise as he took the shoes, even though they were too big and not in the best shape, he was still happy to have them, tying them in place and then looping the ends of the laces around his ankles, leaving little bows at the back before he jumped up, grinning broadly up at him. "You're gonna have to let me clean out that closet too, Red," he said with an almost-threatening, energetic giggle.

He chuckled at the excitement over his hand me down shoes, shaking his head in amusement before the proclamation about cleaning was made with such a... devious giggle. 'y-yeah, okay, sweetheart. ya clean whatever ya like. me casa es your casa.' He looked him up and down with an appreciative nod before slipping over to his dresser to rummage through a drawer and pull out a jingling satchel. He opened it up, looked through it with a frown, then shrugged and tucked it into his pocket before going to grab his coat and shoes. He came back to Blue and draped his old blue jacket around him, making him drown in it. He officially looked like the cutest lil hobo in the Underground. 'hehehe, ready when you are, squirt.'

Looking at the jacket, he decided to just zip it up partway, letting it hang around him like a comfy shroud before wriggling a too-long-sleeve down his arm to grip Red's hand, looking up before wondering if he'd need to carry him.

He reached over and grabbed Blue's hand, pulling it up before giving him a nice big twirl. When he came to a stop against Red he'd find them both standing in the middle of an alleyway, the hustle and bustle of a busy market making itself heard just beyond their sights. 'ready baby?'


	9. Flash Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (good morning all you dirty sinners <3)
> 
> oh hey time to go shopping!

The twirl actually made the shift of scenery almost unnoticeable, though it did have a sort-of pausing sensation somewhere in there, kind of. The sounds were the first thing to reach him, fingers closing securely around Red's hand, laced with his fingers, nodding quietly as he looked in the direction of the most noise.

He led him out into the street, those pupils instantly going into slits as he squeezed Blue's hand and pulled him a bit closer, suddenly hyper aware of everyone else's proximity to the two. The walk was short since he'd popped them right down the street and a bell rang above their heads as he pulled Blue into the stuffy little thrift shop full of clothing and odds and ends. 'heh. it ain't pretty, but I swear they got some good shit. wanna take a look around?'

He was almost tempted to look around as they walked quickly, but as Red pulled him a little closer, and he kept that way until he was practically walking on his shoes before the chiming bell caught his attention. "Yeah," he said softly, clinging a little more, even as the door closed behind them. He did feel a little better as he took in the shop - it exactly wasn't pretty, but he could already see the possibilities that could be hiding in there. His eyes scanned about, as if trying to decide where to look first. 

He grinned and let out a soft breath at all the familiar scents and sounds. It had been a while, but the place still had that slightly musty scent that they tried masking with various scents of incense. He held that little hand as he walked around, loosening his grip as he found a rack of smaller shirts that looked like they might fit the little skele. He was flicking through the clothing intently when his pupils widened at a familiar scent, smelling her just before he heard a sweet, purring voice.  
"Sansyyyy~!" A pair of white paws covered his eyes from behind, making him grin. "Guess whoooo?" The voluptuous white kitten nearly towered over the two as she stood behind Sans.  
'Lila, ya dirty flirt. fancy seein' you in a dump like this.' He let go of Blue's hand completely as he turned around to hug her for a moment, then leaned back to look her over. She was in a very flattering black dress that hugged every curve and made Red's eyes linger a little too long in certain areas.  
"I could say the same for you! It's been ages, sweety! And yoooou are looking better than ever. Have you been working out?" She giggled and reached over to touch his arm, causing him to flex and chuckle almost bashfully. 

The mix of scents was actually rather soothing to him, as well as the ever-present grip of the other bony hand. Blue thought he might've found a shirt he liked when he heard a distinctly purring, feminine voice, then he lost the grounding hold. For a slight moment, he almost panicked, before realizing he'd only turned around to speak with someone, though the small skeleton, as carefully and calmly as he could manage, sought to get his fingers laced with Red's again, just for the soothing effect it had on him. As he had both hands gently gripping around one of the scarred hands, he finally had the chance to take notice of the other monster, and his gaze slowly trailed up her until he found her fluffy white face, eyes shining softly. "You're very pretty," was what he muttered, very quietly, as if he'd believed he'd only thought it.

Red seemed to come out of a daze as those little hands found his and he looked over with a warm smile, slipping his hand away so he could bring his arm around those little shoulders. This also brought the attention of the fluffy kitten from the Sans she knew to the one she didn't and her face completely lit up at the sight.  
"Oh my goodness! I didn't know you had another little brother! He's absolutely precious, Sansy! What's your name, sweetie?" She reached a paw out to try and touch his face affectionately, but was stopped very quickly by Red's free hand around her wrist.  
'heh. not my bro. and uh.... would appreciate it if ya didn't try ta touch him.' His hand squeezed painfully on her wrist, causing her to shiver and shift her attention, her own pupils contracting as she noticed the thin red slits staring awfully dangerously at her.  
"Oh." Was all she managed until she pulled her wrist back and he released her. Then realization seemed to bloom across her face. " _Ohhhhh~!_ Well, that explains a lot." She turned her attention back to Blue with a coy little smile. "Well, aren't you a lucky little thing."

Even without Red taking hold of her wrist, Blue had flinched back a little at the suddenly reaching hand, catching most of the exchange before he released her. He nodded with a shy smile at her, looking back over at the larger skeleton before gazing back up at the feline. "Very," he emphasized with clear adoration in his voice.

Her face was slowly evolving as she looked Blue over in a whole new light. "Hmmm, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You always were a fan of dragging things home from the dump... Though I always thought you were a fan of those with more meat on their bones." Blue eyes slanted as she stared down at Blue, ignoring the way Red trembled at her words, his grip on his little lover's shoulders being the only thing holding him where he was. But that grin on his face just grew wider, the glint in his eyes far more fiery and dangerous than before.  
'heh. maybe. but I prefer more substance in the skull than in the ass and at least when I drag somethin' outta the dump, it stops bein' trash. too bad no one can say the same fer you, **sweetheart.** ' His face was delightfully malicious as she turned her attention to him and huffed with arms crossed beneath her chest.

As the tension added on, Blue felt himself trying to decide if he was going to add to it or not, unsure of the actual nature of the exchange. It sounded more serious than what Boss and him would do, and he looked back and forth before deciding to interject. "Though I'm more of a popsicle," his voice was cheerfull and bellish, as if he didn't even realize there was an argument going on, putting one hand up to the one gripping his shoulder in a gentle touch, "though I needed some new clothes, Red doesn't have anything frilly enough for my liking."

And just like that the tension melted as Red snorted at the commentary, turning his much softer attention to Blue. 'my lil blueberry popsicle.' When the hand touched his, he leaned down and pressed his teeth to the top of Blue's head, his whole body giving a slight jerk at the mention of frills. As strong as his scent was before, it nearly doubled in his growing state of arousal and when he stood and cleared his throat to try and calm himself he became distinctly aware of those soft fur pressing against his Blue-free side and the gentle purring in his ear.  
"Sansyyyy~... Why must you make me so jealous?" His whole body stiffened when he felt that rough tongue on his neck, his mind completely blanking in his already foggy state of mind, unable to process anything but the pleasant sensation.

He smiled brightly at the kiss, then clearly noticed the added scent, flushing a bit before he noticed the feline having gotten close to his other side, and made a confused little noise, again unsure what he should really do, or if he even should. He wasn't going to tell Red what to do, even if he accepted that role himself with him, and turned a bit to look up at him. "Should I get some things to try on? I think I saw a few that I liked."

His whole body shuddered as those furry little paws were all over him, making him groan softly as his grip on Blue loosened, grunting as he became vaguely aware of the little skele speaking, his mind too far gone to truly process what was happening. 's-...sto-....' His back pressed into the rack behind him as her gentle caresses ventured further down, those blue eyes peering back to make sure they were alone before landing on little Blue... and giving him a smug little grin.  
"What was that, handsome? You want me to stop? Are you suuure?" She moved to press her front to his, their difference in height reminding him why he had enjoyed her so much before as his face disappeared in that ample fuzzy cleavage. His hands were stuck hesitating as he fought to come back to reality, wavering between grabbing her and ravaging her or shoving her away. Instead his hands gripped the sides of his shorts tightly as he tried to process, mumbling incoherently into her furry bosom as another, much softer hand was added to his shorts, though in a much more sensitive area that made him jump.

Blue picked up on the comment, though was frozen for just long enough for the feline to move in on the other skeleton, and his face flared in an angry flush at her smug grin, his little fangs gritting against each other before he did what Red did earlier - grip her wrist hard. "He said stop," he pressed, his voice clearly not amused by her now. He likely sounded anything but intimidating, but his eyeglow hardened in a colder shade of blue, almost icy, as he tried to interject himself between them, though being the smallest, likely didn't have the best effect either. 

She growled and swished that fluffy tail behind her, ears folding back angrily as she glared down at the little skele and jerked her wrist away. "It's not the first time he's uttered that word. However, I don't see him trying to push me away or using the safe word, so I would appreciate if you didn't touch me, **child**." She gave a haughty little smirk before turning back to Red, both hands moving to his face to tip it up as she brought her own down, stopping when she actually saw his blanked out sockets and snarling expression, his whole body trembling with the soft, rumbling growl running through his chest.  
'fuckin' pomegranate, bitch. now get tha fuck outta here before I start makin' poor choices that end with the shopkeep havin' ta ban me from this place and clean a whole rack o' clothes again.' Her fur was standing on end as she let him go, staring at him before glancing back and forth between him and Blue.  
"What... the hell?" Her sultry voice had turned into a fearful squeak, but she quickly came to her senses and turned to stalk off, the bell ringing as she made her exit, leaving Red still standing there glaring after her with his entire body tensed in 'Kill Mode'.

He trembled under her glare, still unsure of his own hold of his magic, having not even tested his summons since the first evening, but as Red practically roared at her, he just moved to get hold of one of his hands again, icy glare gone in favor of warmer ocean-blues towards the tense other. Had he not known, he'd be scared too, but the forefront of his thoughts was to make sure Red was alright, and try to help calm him down if he could. "Red," he murmured softly, not wanting to be too loud and bring any attention to the two of them from anyone else that might be about.

His hand squeezed against Blue's and he took a deep breath, letting it out nice and slow as his sockets shut, trying to calm himself down before he turned to face his little skele with a smile forced on that still agitated face. 'heh. sorry 'bout that, babydoll. guess that old flame didn't know when to flicker off.' His free hand cupped his chin, pulling his face up so he could press those sharp teeth into his, that tongue slithering out to let him know exactly who it was he wanted to be touching right now. He let out a soft groan when he pulled back and smiled a bit more genuinely this time. 'ya said ya found some things ya like, right? let's see 'em on ya.' He moved his mouth to that little neck and gave him a playful bite before lifting back up and squeezing his hand once again.

Blue gave him a reassuring smile after the kiss, giving him those bright eyes that he only had for him before he nodded at the question. Still holding his hand, he pushed a few things around, trying to find the ones he'd picked out mentally, pulling out four, though he put one back as he realized it was somehow too small for even him. They were a little faded, but the colors looked a little nicer that way, he thought, softer. More like something he'd be comfortable in most days. Two were mostly regular t-shirts but the shoulders were tied, rather than solid stitched fabric, and the third was an off-the-shoulder with gathers that made it look puffy around the chest and arms. "These ones will probably fit, and," he pulled another top, though it was more of a lacy, draping shawl that would look nice over a plain tanktop or such, "I kinda like this..." he looked over at Red again, hoping he wasn't asking much.

Those red eyes were lit up as he watched the choices and nodded vigorously. 'let's see what else we can find. there's gotta be more cute stuff around here that's untouched. yer gonna need pants and shoes or whatever, too, right?' He looked genuinely excited about getting everything for him, squeezing his hand as his gaze turned towards the racks and he started flicking through them, head tipping side to side as he tried to decide what else would look good on him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a happy tone, not wanting to let go of his hand, but knowing that it would go faster if he wandered a bit on his own too. He gave another squeeze too before he slid out of the grip, heading for another area where he thought he saw some shoes. The ones Red had lent him stayed well enough with how he'd laced them, but weren't particularly comfortable with how it rubbed at his anklebones a little. He picked out some plain shorts, since he'd need them for housework he figured, as well as a pair that looked like they would go nicely with the puffy-gathered top. Blue stopped short, having reached a variety of dresses, looking at the small bundle in his arms and again hoping he wasn't getting too much. He was rooted to the spot for a bit, looking over the ones that were arranged as display and mentally checking off ones that he knew he wouldn't like or were the wrong size. Maybe if he got a sewing kit he could find ones that were okay or too big and adjust them himself. He didn't have much experience at it, but with practice he imagined he could really make things look even better. 

His hand felt so empty without the other holding on. Funny how much things had changed inside of him in just a few short days. He smirked as he watched the other wander off and started poking around himself, flipping through clothes here and there until he came upon a rack of skirts. Unlike Blue, he felt far less conservative about his spending habits. What was the point of having gold if he wasn't gonna spend it on something he liked? And judging by the drooly, pervy grin on his face, he liked this frilly pink miniskirt **a lot**. He clutched it happily to himself before pulling a couple more lace-ridden abominations to himself before finally walking away and passing a rack of ties, one of which caught his eye. He gave a thoughtful hum before snatching it up and hiding it beneath the pile of fluff and frill before wandering around some more. He was constantly peering around racks to check up on Blue before ducking back in to see what else he could find. He never in his life thought he'd squeal over socks, but these precious things actually had bows on the ankles. It was no wonder nobody down here wanted them. They were practically fetish-wear in a society that deemed leather and spikes the norm. He added a few cute little pairs to his growing pile before finally hunting down Blue, looking like he might burst from cuteness and arousal at just the mere thought of seeing his little blueberry in such things. 'h-hey, any luck on your end, sweetie?'

Blue turned back with a curious look at the comparably large selection Red had gathered for him, then back down at the few things he'd picked, feeling better at least that he'd not overdone anything. He turned back to the array of dresses, one of which was something he'd imagine he'd wear only rarely, but it just screamed for him to take it. It would probably be a little long on him, but it looked about the right fit otherwise. "I got a few more things, and... just got to the dresses," he commented, still staring almost longingly at the one that was begging to be taken. He hoped it didn't cost too much. The little monster instead picked up a couple that could likely be altered to fit him better, as well as one that was a pale, powder-blue, but his gaze kept skimming back to the first one. He wanted it, but was almost scared to look at the tag. It was too pretty, it had to be more than he'd consider asking.

Hearts filled his eyes, seeing that Blue hadn't been toying with him about the frills and his gaze looked over every piece he'd picked out before he wrapped an arm happily around him in a hug. 'you're gonna look fuckin' stunnin', doll.' He noticed the gaze that kept going back to one piece in particular and with a soft chuckle he made a move to grab it, checking the price tag. 'ya want this right?' He glanced at his little lover before looking back at the dress with a soft shrug and added it to his arms before shooting him a big grin. 'let's see how it looks on ya. i'm sure it's worth every gold piece.' He nuzzled his face down on top of that smooth head before walking towards the dressing rooms.

He almost gave a giddy squeal when Red pulled down the dress, and his starry eyes didn't leave the other monster as he followed him with light steps over to the curtained-off dressing areas. He almost asked what it cost, but Blue realized he really didn't want to know, since it likely would only make him feel guilty. He also had given a quick glance over what Red had picked out, hoping nothing ended up being too small. If it was too large he could feel better about asking about the possibility of getting a sewing kit to make adjustments, but there wasn't much to do about things that simply weren't made that big. It also would be a good hobby, to occupy his time between chores, he imagined, as well as make fixing up any tears go better. He'd ask about it later, as they got a roomy booth that easily fit the two of them, since he certainly wasn't shy about being bare around him. "What first?" he asked, putting his own armload down on the bench.

Red didn't hesitate to join him in the room and joined the clothing on the bench before he was asked what he wanted to see first. He got to pick? Those eyes lit up as he quickly held out the frilly pink skirt he'd found, praying to any deity that was listening that it fit. 'definitely this. s-sorry if it's a lil, y'know, girly... but I just know it's gonna look amazin' on ya.' And how could anyone say no to those sparkling red heart-eyes?

"..." the blank look preceded a happy grin as he took the skirt, eyes somehow even starrier as he pulled just a little. "This is soooo cute~" he said in that sweet, bellish voice he got when he was excited, holding the skirt in one hand as he picked the knot of the borrowed shorts to shift them off his hips, stepping into the skirt and wriggling it into place. He turned, checking it against the cracked mirror, pulling the shirt up enough to make sure it sat on his hips right. "It fits so well!"

Red made something of a strained noise and shifted beneath his own pile of clothes, glad he'd decided to keep them in his lap. 'I-I.... knew it'd look great on ya.... but holy hell, sweetheart.' A shiver went up his spine as he fought a wave of desire he'd never felt before, his legs shifting as he leaned back and enjoyed the view a little more than was comfortable, that heady musky scent of his becoming nearly suffocating. _'this was a terrible idea... i'm never gettin' anything done again after today.'_ His body trembled a bit before he pulled his eyes away to look at the piles, quickly grabbing a pair of shorts and one of the plain shirts to hand over. 'quick. get into these before I make bad decisions.'

Blue was a little surprised, but also, as he thought about it, not, at the strained noise, then blushed as he moved the knotted shirt back down, hiding the frilly pink swatch of fabric that barely covered the lower part of his pelvis, reaching to take the offered clothes with a free hand. "Sorry," he stammered shyly, pulling the shorts on underneath the skirt, letting it shift up off his hips before pulling it off over the newly placed clothing, putting the skirt aside where he had decided the 'yes' pile would be. The knotted shirt almost had him strain his bandaged shoulder, so he had to pull it off slower before he could tug on the shirt, which didn't quite reach far enough down, but fit fine otherwise. Deciding it would be best to check the see-through shawl, he pretty much tossed it over his head, and it settled along the bulge of his upper humerus, just barely off the shoulder, and the bottom edges were above the wrist and tapered to below his pelvis. He looked down at it with a little smile, glad that it had worked out how he'd imagined it. "What next?"

'stars, don't be fuckin sorry, Blue. I think i'm just havin' a masochistic streak right now.' Another shiver ran down his spine as he watched him change clothes, his head tipping to the side as he watched the struggle to remove the shirt, though his attention was easily brought to the outfit at hand when he threw on the shawl that just set it off. He was a fiery little cherryball when he was asked what was next. There was no way this little skele was gonna put on something that **wasn't** cute, so he might as well enjoy the show as he slowly died from cuteness, probably the first monster to dust from such. It would be etched on his tombstone mockingly, but only he would know... it was so worth it. He reached over and grabbed a dress, no longer caring what was what, just that he needed to see more as he handed it over to Blue.

A little giggle at the comment, before he caught the dress, it being the one he'd been obsessing over, looking it over with somethin akin to calm affection as he gazed over it. Taking the clothes off, he let them drop over with the miniskirt as he started slipping the dress over his head, lifting an arm to get it in the single full sleeve, just needing to thread through the other that would sit at his shoulder. He did need to wriggle a little, since it was just a little snug against his form, but he could feel it give slightly wherever it needed to, almost like it tried to cling carefully. Like he'd imagined, it was a little long, but only from the bottom frills, which trailed out far behind. Shifting the rippling fabric over his shoulder to sit right, he smoothed the front again and looked at Red. "I think I found my outfit for our date," he said in a small, quiet voice. Almost as if in awe of himself, for once.

Yep. That did it. There it was. His mind was filled with nothing but a soft buzzing noise as rational thought left the building. He stood up without a lick of shame for that very obvious tent in his shorts as he let the clothing drop to the floor and closed the distance between him and Blue. All he could do was stare down at him for a moment, those bright hearts shining with adoration before he slipped his arms under the other's, pulling him up into a deep, fiery kiss and pushing him back against that mirror, letting a soft, possessive growl rumble from him before any words left his mouth. 'you... are the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on, Blue.' He pressed himself further against the little skele, the mirror making cracklings sounds in protest.

"Red," he breathed, feeling very warm under that growl's influence, the snug press of the other's body making him give a soft little moan, eyes opening from having hooded shut at the kiss. His heart-eyes practically glowed as he gazed up at him, hands going up to softly slide under his palms and lace his fingers between the thicker ones, trying to save the mirror from a terrible fate. "And you're the best monster I've ever met," he added, lightly suggesting with his hands to move them further away from the glass, though his form snugged closer, arching up to give him a soft kiss. "Make sure the dress doesn't get messed up," his voice came in a very soft, slow tease, then licked against Red's jaw. "But you can mess me up..." <3

He slowly lowered Blue back to the floor before dropping to his knees and shuffling the dress up enough for him to crawl under it, shifting it even more once inside to accommodate for his big noggin coming up between those legs. He hungrily licked and nibbled at the femurs on either side of him, those sharp phalanges gripping into the back of those iliac crests as he worked his way up. He stopped just at the edge of that pelvic bone, already panting in anticipation as he looked up into the darkness. 'yer gonna hafta take the dress off yerself, babe, cause if I touch it anymore imma rip it off ya.'

After wriggling to free the dress and tossing it over to the keeper pile, Blue covered his mouth with his hand, hoping he could keep quiet, since they were in the fitting room of a public store. He was already making little peeping groans as gripped his sensitive pelvis, already having a thick blob of glowing magic waiting to hear what Red wanted him to make. He shivered, pushing up a little to prop himself on an elbow, blushing as he gazed over his lover. "Whatever you want, Daddy," he said in a low, soft voice.

The tip of that tongue swirled in the raw magic before he grinned up at the flustered little skele. 'gimme that sweet lil honeypot, baby, 'cause i'm about to fuck you senseless in here... so make sure you keep quiet or we're buyin' a ball gag before we go home.' He was grinning as he let that tongue wiggle in Blue's view teasingly before diving into that mound of magic, eager to get a better taste and have him slick enough to handle the imminent pounding.

As requested, the blue magic formed into a smooth, already moistened pussy, arching into the lapping tongue as he shoved his hand harder against his mouth, painted in a light shade of indigo across his face and joints, one leg arching up over Red's shoulder. "Y-you mean you... don't already haaa-" he had to bite his hand to keep from moaning, letting it swell in his chest and breathing it out past the bones.

Once it was fully formed he pressed that tongue as deep as it would go, wiggling inside of him as he moaned softly at the taste. Once he was satisfied with that wetness he leaned back, licking at his mouth to get it at least slightly cleaner. 'nah. Boss has one for me, but uh, never really had much use for owning my own.' He sloooowly slid up that body until he was towering over the little skele, pressing into him as another of those quiet but oh so apparent growls rumbled through him. He turned his head towards the keeper pile and a dirty little grin curled over his teeth. 'the pink skirt. put it back on.' He stepped back and plopped himself back into his spot on the bench, pulling the front of his shorts down to release that thick, dripping shaft and stroking slowly but roughly at it as he watched.

Blue squirmed, doing everything he could to both get more of that thick tongue and keep himself as quiet as possible. Doing both was nearly a feat in itself, legs trembling before Red relented his assault, then shiveringly biting back a moan as the other skeleton pushed down against him, the hot musk working its way deeper into his senses, and that grin... oh he felt even wetter at the look Red gave him, clenching his femurs together and wriggling in excitement. At the command and his 'retreat', he looked over at the skirt in question, and rolled enough to the side to catch it on a finger, dragging it over before he stood up, slowly, watching his lover the entire time. "This pink skirt?" he asked in a softly cocky tone, holding it out still dangling from one finger. 

He let out a more audible growl as that grin increased. 'yeah, tha's the one, babydoll. wanna put it on and come sit in Daddy's lap?' He lifted a brow and brought his hands to his legs, rubbing those femurs roughly as precum continued to simply ooze out of the tip in excitement and anticipation. 'you like teasin' me, baby? ya like seein' Daddy squirm?' His hips bucked slowly against the air, those upper fangs biting down on his lower bony "lip" as both brows shifted suggestively at the dirty little tease who obviously wanted to dust him.

"Maybe just a little," he said in a false-innocent tone, clearly teasing before he stepped into the skirt as gracefully as he could, letting one side of it rest on his hip as he swayed his pelvis to the side, pulling the waistband to stretch just a bit before letting it go to give an almost painful snap against the other, feeling a soft line of magic slipping down one femur as he did, "if Daddy likes having me tease him," he added, his voice lower as he stood there, almost looking as innocent as he was trying to play, eyes glittering, biting his teeth as well, the shift of Red's hips making him just want to bounce on that thick, oozing cock.

You would think the snap had hit him too with how hard he pressed himself against the wall at the sound of it, his hands gripping tightly to his shorts as he let out a needy whimper. 'fuuuuuck, baby... you don't know whatchu do ta me.' His hips rolled a bit more insistently as those half-lidded eyes slowly made their way up that form, the look of innocence causing a fresh stream of that sticky liquid to roll out. With another huffing growl he leaned forward and reached an arm out, wrapping his hand behind Blue's spine and pulling him in close. His free hand shifted up behind those ribs as he leaned up and claimed that sweet, dirty mouth with his own, the hand on his spine shifting the skirt up as he tried to situate him over that needy cock before pressing hard up into him.

"Love you, Daddy," he whispered against the sharp mouth right before he claimed him, arching his hips as the fingers hiked the skirt up, sliding his leg forward enough to rub the knee against Red's own hip, then bracing it on the bench as their tongues danced, moaning into his mouth as he pressed hard up against him. Using him as leverage, he pulled his other leg up to straddle over his hips, only barely needing to lean down with him kneeling over the other on the seating, pulling back to leave a blended lilac strand of saliva between them. "Please Daddy," he breathed, nudging for more kisses as he lowered a little, "can I have that fat cock?"

He slid his hand from the back of those ribs to Blue's neck, cradling it as he looked up at the little skele as if he were a god. 'love you, too, babydoll.' He pressed his teeth beneath that jaw and planted a trail of kisses down his neck, letting his hand slowly trail down as his mouth explored the body before him, both palms coming down to press against his hips as his pressed his own up, letting that thick dick slowly slide into him, stretching those ectowalls tight as he filled him up. 'fuck, baby. anythin' you want, it's yours. you know that.' He gave him an almost sadistic grin as he started grinding those hips into him, pressing that thick shaft as far in as he was physically capable as that deep voice continued to purr softly up to him. 'you make Daddy feel **so** good, baby. I wanna give ya everything. make ya feel amazing all the time... make sure yer never sad again.' He lifted those hips up and pressed him down a little quicker this time, slowly working up his pace so he didn't cause the noisy little skele to get squealy while they were being so stealthy.

Draping his arms over Red's shoulders, he had to take one hand over to his mouth again as he took the hefty length, rolling his hips down to take more with each thrust, gasping into his palm and pushing the back of it against Red's skull, whimpering the little noises close to him for him to hear better. "Oh stars Daddy you're too good to me," he whispered in a breathy soft moan, before having to bite his hand to stifle his noises more, riding up and down on him and squeezing at his shaft. The slow pace did help keep him quieter, though he still had to push back a lot of noise, soul pounding loudly behind his ribs. The skirt swayed with the movements, shifting in a way that almost felt like it added another layer to the sensations.

'and I always will be.' He grunted as gave a good hard thrust, then picked up the pace even more, looking down to watch that skirt bounce with the movement and cause another deep groan to roll out of him. He brought his face back up beneath Blue's chin as he wrapped his arms around that little body and lifted them both up, turning to press him back against the wall as he braced a leg on the bench, giving him more leverage as his pace became near-brutal as he pounded into the little skele, bringing his mouth up as one of those hands pulled his away, filling that mouth with his tongue to muffle the moans and whimpers on both ends, that thick girth already swelling inside of him, on the verge of bursting.

Pushed up to the wall, he wrapped his legs around Red's hips, gasping almost loudly before the mouth claimed his, moaning hard into the tongue as his curled into the other appendage. Arms grasping to hug around the skull as he desperately rode down against the broad, pulsing shaft, not letting anything get between them as his soul traced a little tendril against his sternum as he practically screamed into Red's mouth, clamping down tight when the cock rubbed demandingly at that perfect spot at just the right pace to make him cum. He wanted to beg for Red to fill him, to claim him again and again constantly, though all he could manage was another half-gagged moan as his heart-shaped eyes rolled up in their sockets and his fingers gripped into the crevices in the skull.

He didn't need words to ask, as when he felt those walls clamp down against him, he pressed himself in as far as he could and filled that cumming pussy to the brim, slowing his pace as he rode out the orgasm with a deep, desperate growl against Blue's mouth.  
"Is... everything alright in there?" His whole body tensed, making that spent member twitch inside that cum-filled cunt.  
'eh... y-yeah, just stubbed my fuckin' toe on this bench. might be bleedin', wanna come take a look at it?' He smirked as he heard a cough and clearing of the throat on the other side before that chalky voice piped back up.  
"N-no, that won't be necessary. Are you about ready to check out?" He tried to stifle his laughter as he looked to Blue with a playful little grin.  
'well? whadda ya say? ya done yet?'

Blue practically seized up at the voice, eyes gone to pinpricks as he half expected them to actually come in when the other skeleton offered, but gave an almost-silent sigh as they declined. The playful grin was met with blushingly bright eyes, fighting to make his voice keep from sounding like he was filled to the limit and further with bright red dick and mixed violet cum. "Yeah, I think I know what all I wanna get," he said, glad he sounded more shy than post-orgasm. The footsteps let them know that the person had gone away, and he gave a relieved groan, practically slumping against the wall, until it made the cock press into him more noticeably, making him mewl a little as he fought to not rock and moan in that sweetly near-painful stretch. "You did that on purpose," he muttered.

He chuckled and buried his face into the other's neck, nibbling gently before he growled quietly by his earhole. 'maybe... it's whatchu get fer teasin' Daddy so bad.' He snickered and nuzzled his face affectionately into Blue's cheek, bombarding him with little kisses before pulling out of him, feeling the mix of fluids running out of that poor pussy. 'well, now we **have** ta buy the skirt. not that I was gonna let ya walk outta here without it anyways.' He looked down at it as he slowly let Blue drop down, biting on his lip once again as he groaned softly and gripped those frill-covered hips. 'holy fuck, baby. let's get outta here so I can fuck ya proper.' He dropped down to his knees with that dirty grin on his face and pressed those little hips back against the wall. 'but first... let's get you cleaned up, eh?' He licked his teeth before disappearing under the skirt to clean up the mess he'd created. Papyrus would be so proud.

Again, his hand served as a buffer to keep from having that employee come back over to ask them anything else as he hooked a leg over Red's shoulder, head tilted back as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the clean-up more than he'd admit. Gasping lightly, he rubbed the top of the scarred skull most of the time, arching into it for him to get every bit of the accumulated mess. "Good thing the stuff washes out," he murmured, almost feeling drunk off all the attention.

He may have spent more time down there than was strictly necessary, but his lil blueberry liked things nice and clean, right? When he finally came out from beneath the skirt he looked like a drunk puppy dog who'd be wagging his tail if he had one. 'good thing ya taste amazin', too. I could spend all day between these femurs.' He nuzzled his face affectionately against the skirt-covered lap before finally standing back up and planting a kiss on Blue's teeth. 'let's grab this stuff and head out, eh? i'd ask if ya wanna grab somethin' ta eat, but uh... I probably shouldn't be out for much longer. i'd hate ta have ta fuck ya in the middle of a restaurant with everybody watchin'.' The grin on his face said he probably wouldn't hate it at all, really.

"Sure," he said, sounding almost unconvinced but more agreeing with him. Changing back into the clothes he'd borrowed, he put the skirt between a couple other things before lifting the dress again, almost sighing as he realized how much he adored it. Draping it over his arm, he joined Red at finishing their shopping, doing his best to walk normally after their little tryst in the changing room. Looking over, he also muttered, "need to replace the stuff you broke at home too," as if upset at him, though the look in his eyes likely reassured him otherwise.

He gathered the clothing into his arms and carried all but the date dress like a proper gentleman as they exited the changing room, looking around for anything else. 'didja find any shoes ya like?' He peeked through the pile before he heard the question, glaring down at the little blue bean with a huff. 'it was only a chair! ...right?' He tried to think back... shit, he had torn some shit up, hadn't he? 'we can just sew up everything else, it'll be fine. I got a whole kit back home we can use. do ya know how to sew?' He tipped his head a bit more curiously now as he carried their stuff over towards a rack of shoes.

He hadn't even gotten to shoes yet, admittedly, and shook his head, but as he went to go check for a few, he called, "Yeah but I was more of thinking about what you broke - _today_ -," he stressed the last word a little before he focused on the shoes, picking out a pair of small, almost-child-sized sneakers, a pair of knee-high winter boots, and dollish black shoes that could stand to be shined up. He figured they would work fine for now, especially the boots if he was going to be working on his snow problems. As he took them over to Red, he added, "I was actually going to ask about the sewing stuff, too. Where's it hiding? I tore apart the bathroom and laundry looking for stuff to fix the cushion with."

'wh-... what'd I break today, baby?' His voice was a mix of a whine and groan as he tried to think, near frying his brain as he tried to decipher everything that had happened in his heat-fogged existence over the past couple of days. He was too wrapped up in his own little world of worry and confusion to notice what shoes he picked, but snapped out of it when he realized he was being talked to, the cheesy grin on his face saying he was kind of amused that Blue hadn't found it. 'where do ya think? in the endless void I call my closet. be careful cleanin' that thing, ya might end up in another alternate dimension or some shit.' He snickered and laughed to himself as he started carrying stuff to the counter to pay for it.

"Just a couple things from the black lockbox," Blue shook his head a little as Red seemed to have actually forgotten, but then recalled he was still in heat, and that likely it did indeed affect his memory. When he mentioned the closet, he scrunched his face slightly, though didn't get too upset. Now he could really practice sewing, and get things fixed up even more, though he'd still put knots in the things he borrowed from Red, in case the other wanted to wear them himself sometime. 

He let out a long snort as Blue spelled it out for him a little clearer. 'ohhh the fuckin ropes and cuffs. why didn't ya just say so? I know a good place for that stuff.' He got everything rung up and bagged, paying for it with a decent chunk of gold still left that made him smile. He gave the shopkeep a nod and slipped his arm back around Blue's shoulders as he carried the bags and led them out of the shop and back to the street. 'not too far from here, either... though, uh, imma hafta ask ya to stick close to me while we're in there. it's a lil seedier... as cute as ya are, someone might actually be tempted to kidnap ya.' He snickered and tightened his grip on the little blueberry as he led him down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is Blue's date dress ~  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/52dc73cbf6ebefe10e4c1714de44f9d9/tumblr_ogewt9SzLn1u9jm52o1_1280.png


	10. Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sneaks in an update at 2 am)  
> More shopping! This time for more fun things ~

Blue flushed as he said it casually, having actually been shy of saying exactly what it was he'd been hinting at. He slipped a hand up to lace their fingers with a little nod, then tipped his head to the side a bit, his voice kind of quiet. "Um, that cat... she said something..." he paused a moment, feeling a little more shy at asking. "What's a safe word?" 

He chuckled a bit more softly and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. 'heh. somethin' I shoulda told ya about long ago. it's a, uh... special word ya use when you feel like things are... going too far. like if I ever get too rough and ya want me to stop, you just say the safe word and I stop. does that make sense?' He squeezed his hand lightly as they walked and he looked up in thought for a moment. 'we can make one too so I know if i'm goin' too far with ya.'

He looked down, trying to avoid any possibility that another monster would notice how shyly he was blushing over not having figured that, but at the same time, "and... you'd said stop, but... she didn't...isn't that what stop usually means?" He actually felt embarrassed that he had even asked it like that, though he really didn't know why stop wasn't good enough a thing to say. As far as he could tell.

He looked back down at him and grinned when he noticed that shy blush, tipping his head down to press a kiss to his cheek. 'in normal situations, sure, but uh... sometimes when you're havin' a good time and tryin' somethin' new you might say stop, while really you want it to continue. just... putting up resistance to it and makin' the whole thing more enticin', I guess.' He scratched lightly at his chin with a free finger as he thought about Lila. 'I really did want her to stop back there, even if my body wanted her to keep goin'. _hmmmm_ , you really are the only one I want touchin' me. you really are... the one.' He blushed and looked away, taking his turn to try and keep other monsters from noticing what a bashful little dingus he was being.

Blue hugged closer to him as he listened, eyes looking down as felt reassured that at least he hadn't been clingy about stopping the cat monster, and leaned his head into the embrace, "Well... so far I haven't wanted you to stop," he said quietly, so just Red could hear. He thought maybe he'd ask more when they were home, since he was starting to worry it was distracting. And if there were more monsters out with intentions like her... he shivered a little, remembering how he'd said to keep close for the possibility of being kidnapped. "Just don't let go, and I'll always be there," he said, almost to himself, still gripping Red's hand to reassure himself before he looked up, wondering how far they were from the place.

'never.' He pulled him close to plant another kiss on his skull, dangerous eyes flicking up to shoot a look at a monster whose gaze was lingering a little too long, but skittered off real quick at the murder eyes. 'when we get home, maybe we should discuss a word, though. just in case, ya know?' It wasn't much longer before they stopped at a small staircase down to a door in an alleyway. Totally legit looking business. His grip on Blue tightened a bit before he headed down and led them into the dimly lit room full of shelves stocked with leather, metal and various instruments of pain and pleasure. 'see anything ya like?' He wiggled those brows lewdly at his innocent little berry before moving further in to find what they came for.

Blue nodded in agreement about talking about it, at least, and as they went inside, his eyelights went between tiny little pinpricks to curiously wide, gazing over everything with all the wonder of someone seeing something enticingly new. Most of it was just because he was seeing it for the first time, and passed along, but he flushed bright at a pair of shoes, all smooth leather with what looked like a dangerously small point to the bottom of the heel. That and they looked like they might fit him, which was the biggest part of the blush. He couldn't imagine walking in them, even though it was a rather modestly-sized arch. He also imagined a couple of lacy little additions that would fit them, right at the pair of straps over the top and about the ankle. He dragged his gaze away, as if trying to forget about possibly wearing them.

That grin just got bigger as he noticed the look of wonder... and he slowed when he noticed something catch the smol's eye, following it up to the boots that made his own lights widen as a rush of imagery flashed through his mind. He wobbled a bit as he felt his knees go weak, but played it off as simply picking up the pace to a rack full of different colors and textures of rope. He handed the bags over to Blue before he started grabbing different coils and testing their strength and running the ends over his bone to see how they felt. He grabbed some nice sturdy synthetic rope and something softer in a nice rich purple that he brushed over Blue's cheek teasingly. 'I think these'll do. now for some **way** sturdier cuffs.' He moved behind Blue and wrapped his arms around his shoulders before walking them both to the counter to ask where the cuffs were located and was led to a rack of such variety it made him shiver in happiness. A pair of bright blue leather ones caught his eye instantly and he snatched them up before undoing one and wrapping it around Blue's wrist, giving a nice little tug once it was properly fastened, his face that of a child's who'd just found a fantastic new toy. 'h-how's that feel?'

The brush of rope on his cheek gave a warm rush through him, blushing as he was practically carried over to the cuffs and given an experimental tug on the blue leathers. He gave Red an almost pleading look as he made the tiniest of nods, fingers of the opposite hand curling into the smooth leather. Right now, Blue didn't trust his own voice to not come out as anything but pleading-sounding mewls, and from what he'd been told, that would likely only draw predators that he - _did not_ \- want growling or looking his way. He did, however, take notice of another set of cuffs in the same shade, set to opposite sides of a short length of some sort of pipe? He looked back at Red with another blush after having discovered that, almost unsure if he would like that or not. Though it did match...

Oh fuck that look... did they have a changing room here? Ugh, it'd probably too skeevy even for him! He let go of the cuff and let it dangle from that wrist as he looked to see what had caught his eye this time. This little berry was trying to break him. He was gonna melt as he looked over the bar and cuffs and simply grabbed it down to add to a collection that was gonna break him in every way. After another quick glance he grabbed what looked like the sturdiest metal shackles this place could carry. Surely **surely** he wouldn't be able to break these! He herded Blue away from the rack and started looking around a bit more curiously now that they had what they'd come for and then some... and then his gaze landed on a ballgag in the same damn shade of blue. It was too perfect, so he led Blue right over to it and pointed at it questioningly.

Blue made a peeping noise as he took the pole, his entire skull and likely upper ribcage under his shirt a bright shade of his new name as he was herded over, as if to the location of that ballgag. He threw his hands - cuffed wrist and all - over his face and nodded vigorously, another whimper squeaking its way out of him. He could hardly stand the thoughts he was having, and hoped Red would take them home soon... if anything there was already a little blue glow under his shorts, though he could tell the magic thankfully hadn't done any shaping yet... he hoped to stars there wasn't anything else to this color-themed set, because he was almost to his breaking point. 

His grin just got more lewd as he noticed how blushy and eager his little pet was to have all these new toys. Surely there were more interesting things he could tease him with... Once the ballgag was procured from the stand he dangled it teasingly in front of Blue as his face nuzzled into the side of his neck, giving a firm bite and possessive growl before licking the spot and slipping his knee between the little berry's legs, his mouth finding its way to that earhole to whisper in that smoky voice. 'I can smell that excitement, babydoll. don't worry... Daddy'll getcha home soon and take care of ya real nice.' He gave another soft growl before pressing a kiss to the side of that skull, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he moved away from the rack and peered around. With a dirty little giggle he grabbed a box off a shelf, too quickly to let Blue see what it was, then stopped by the boots that had caught his eye earlier. 'you know I might actually break you if you wear these, right?' He peered down at his little blueberry with a half-lidded grin. 'still want 'em?'

He squirmed in need as Red came up, legs pressing to either side of the knee as he whispered to him, eyes closed, and he hoped it was just the other skeleton that could smell him. He hardly noticed he'd even selected anything, let alone that it was a box, before the larger male asked about the boots he'd stopped to admire. He looked over at them again, the curves of the leather just whispering about how they'd fit along him, about how much his lover would drool and fawn over him just sitting there wearing them. He nodded again, whimpering as he struggled to keep his magic from forming, because he'd start soaking the shorts he was borrowing and this place just felt too dirty to try what they had in the changing room. He hugged his arms, blushing furiously as he snugged up against Red, feeling overall just warm and ready to be snapped up by the hungry monster. "If you want me to have them," he managed to peep, sounding even more like a delicious treat for a predator to snap up.

The boots were snatched quickly from the shelf and he hurried them along to the counter, putting most of the things up there and simply dangling Blue's cuffed wrist into sight instead of actually removing it. Everything was paid for and bagged, though the spreader bar had no real way of being hidden, then Red was rushing them out the door, barely out of the door before they were poofed to his room, where he simply dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around Blue and practically tackled him onto the bed, those hands working eagerly to remove every scrap of clothing from his body as at his tongue found its way into that sweet little mouth with a deep, hungry moan.

His body arched to work the clothing off as well, whimpering into the kisses with his tongue curling desperately around the other, already panting under the scent of his lover's musk as well as all the excitement the shopping had built up, even after the bit of reprieve in the dressing room. He whined pleadingly as his legs shoved themselves around Red's hips and spine, as if trying to put his entire self around and against the heavier monster, needing to feel every shift of bone and magic. "Stars, Red," he begged in a strained little voice.

He kept those legs around him as he leaned up, stripping off his jacket and shirt and tossing them to the floor before diving back down, bringing his mouth to Blue's throat to wrap around and bite down, growling loudly and possessively as if having to stay quiet for so long had him making up for it now. His hands reached back, shifting his shorts roughly off his hips until that aching erection was freed and pressing eagerly into his little lover beneath him. 'you got no idea whatcha do to me, baby. you ain't leavin' this room 'til ya can't walk straight. now gimme that tight lil ass, so I can make it hurt.' He gave another dominating bite to his throat, pressing him further into the bed as he let a snarl escape and vibrate through his teeth, that thick shaft already pumping impatiently at his unformed magic.

The bite at his throat had his eyelights go small and high in his sockets, moaning with his throat vibrating against the sharp teeth as the growl rumbled deep enough into his bones to make the marrow excited. The pert little rump and firm thighs formed, along with the cute cock, practically pouring plenty of his eager fluids down the shaft. "Please Daddy," he gasped, his ecto-form rubbing hard against the shaft quivering all over at the touch, trails of eager tears already traced down his face, "please mess me up," the soft voice pleaded submissively. 

All he had to do was lean into it, that tip already pressing hard the moment that hole formed and forcing itself past the entrance as those fluids spilled over him. His mouth released as he grunted and leaned up, fingers digging into the bed beneath them as he started pounding at the merciless pace, slitted eyes looking down at that little blueberry with a happy, sadistic grin on his face. 'such a beautifully eager little look.' One hand came up beneath Blue's chin, squeezing his cheeks as he held his face still and leaned down, that goopy red tongue roughly licking away his tears as he continued to fuck him into the mattress. 'h-.... here's one.' His face contorted as he pressed his forehead into Blue's, silent for a moment as his shaft expanded painfully inside, his hand squeezing that face tighter as he let out a loud groan and filled that sweet little ass up, his pace slowing down a bit as he caught his breath and loosened his grip. 'you want more, babydoll?' He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled back, pulled out and flipped the little skele onto all fours with ease, only to drop him down on his face as he twisted those little arms behind his back, finally wrapping the other cuff around his free wrist so they were trapped behind his back. His hands gripped that ass tight enough to dig the sharp tips past the surface of that blue magic, a desperate, deep whimper filling him as he looked down at the sight before him. ' _hnnnnnn~!_ ya got no idea whatcha do ta me, babydoll.' He lined himself up and slammed that cock back into his ass, one hand gripping his hip as they other reached forward to the cuffed arms, slipping a finger around the link before pulling them back into a more uncomfortable position, those now heart shaped lights trained on his little angel's face as he started pounding away at him once again.

Blue's ectobody resisted in a way the rest of him never did, the swift stretching making him gasp in pleasure that bordered hard against pain, and the first of Red's releases gave him that warm, filled feeling as he arched into it, whining a low keen as his voice failed to make anything but wordless noises. The vertigo of being flipped made finishing the shackling even easier than it would have been for the stronger monster, cock twitching as its interrupted orgasm had him dribbling a rush of fluids down on the bed, the sharp fingers making him wince with an added shiver at the end. He screamed as he slammed home, pushing him past his peak and painting a streak of bright blue underneath the smaller skeleton. His gaze turned back as Red pulled the cuffs, feeling a distinctly sharp burn in his bandaged collarbone from the strain, but it quickly became overrun by the bitingly sweet feel of that thick cock pounding again, tongue lolling out as he drooled and moaned in loud pants for him, eyes rolled up high in multiple tiny hearts as he hoped his wails urged his Daddy more, face awash in fresh tears and he leaned into the pounding, fingers tightening around whatever he could grab of the cuffs and his own arms, toes curling as another orgasm wracked his frame.

'fuckin' stars, that face.' His words were barely heard through the grunting noises he made as he thrusted harder, those noises indeed encouraging his rough behavior. He reared back the hand on his hip and brought it down hard on that ass, making it jiggle before he lifted himself up more, angling him so he was literally fucking him down into the bed below, giving those cuffs a good yank to let another fresh wave of pain shoot through those shoulders. 'this.... this how you like it, babydoll? ya want Daddy ta really break ya?' His tongue rolled over those sharp teeth as he started leaning back, using the cuffed arms like reins to hold himself steady as he continued pounding hard into that tight little ass.

"DADDY!" he yelped at the hefty smack, though it was nearly cut off by being forced down face-first into the bed, the yank indeed making an oddly pleasing rush shake him, but he felt the collarbone trying to give, marrow leaking at the bandage. He liked it, dear stars and lady Toriel how he needed it, but as more strain was put on the injury, he started to tense, and something in him starting giving him a warning that despite his enjoyment, he needed to stop or the bone would snap. He could feel it give, and he turned his head as best he could, his voice reedy and actually a degree of frightened, "R-red...t-th-bone..." he managed to squeak out, feeling the marrow rushing and the bandage and bone underneath bowing as his arms were pulled, even as another rush of impending release was making him want to just moan and let Red keep riding just like that, because even with his clavicle trying to give, he just wanted more.

He had expected as much and made a serious, disappointed face down at his little berry. 'what? ya don't want Daddy ta fuck ya up for real? _tch_.' He released the cuffs in an almost throwing motion, careful not to put anymore pressure on it as he was released. 'guess i'll hafta make up for it n'other way.' That sadistic grin was back as he gripped into those hips and pushed himself in hard enough to scoot Blue further up the bed, thrusting in until his face was pressed against the wall and not slowing as it met resistance. Those fingers curled harder into his ectoflesh as that face contorted with the presence of another orgasm rearing its delightful head. 'fuckin'.... numbah two, baby.' He reared back a hand and slammed it down on that ass just as he gave another loud groan, his whole body pushing into him as he doubled over and filled him with another heavy load, continuing to pump into him to finish, his heavy panting breaths washing over his babydoll's exposed spine.

Blue gave a puffing sigh as the cuffs were released, the bone practically sliding right back into its proper place, and he could squeal in delight as they resumed, the relief washing well over any concern as they moved forward, feeling him pretty much hooking his taloned fingers into his rump and give him another filling, alongside a smack. He bucked another of his own orgasms as the slap rushed through him, screaming with blue tears and drool from smearing on the bed slathered over his face, heaving to try to catch his breath. Head still to the side, he gave a peeping mewl, "Thank you Daddy..." then another shuddering sigh, even as he could tell the bandage was soaked. He didn't care, it wasn't in any immediate danger.

He pressed a kiss to that spine and reached up to unclip the cuffs from each other before he pulled Blue into his arms and leaned up, trailing a string of gentle kisses over that injured shoulder and leading him down to lay him properly on the bed, resting his head on a pillow. His smile was warm and loving as he crawled over that small, injured body, leaning down to plant another kiss on his forehead this time, fingers coming up to brush over the soaked bandage. 'see why a safe word's a good idea? lucky for you Daddy **knows** you.' He took another kiss, this time from those smooth teeth as he lined himself up again and slid into him far more gently this time, letting his sockets flutter shut as he groaned and simply enjoyed the sensation of having those tight walls around him, that thick cock churning those spent juices around inside of him.

Groaning a little as he was shifted about again, he nodded with watery eyelights looking over at the bandage, then back up to Red to meet him for the kiss, gasping into his mouth as the gentler entry still gave a delightful stretch, shifting enough to hook his legs over his lover and give a little more room. He pulled back just enough to whimper against the sharkish teeth, cuffs dangling as he stroked along the scarred skull, staring up at him, "love you... you make me feel so good..." he breathed, his legs shifting to work himself on the thick cock, feeling the churning fluids inside and wondering if he'd get more, his eyes fluttering shut with a little moan at the thought. "Does Daddy want to fill me up more?" his voice came in a soft whine, his own little cock throbbing. He felt exhausted, but exhilarated as well, ready to drop and ready to continue all at the same time. "Please say yes..."

His body trembled from all the exertion... he'd never been as active in his entire life as he'd been in the past few days. And yet he felt that he had energy to spare, to keep going, to protect and to please. He looked down at the little wonder beneath him, the one who'd caused all this change with nothing but his presence... and his love. One hand reached up into that little rib cage, encasing their intertwined souls and running his fingers over it affectionately before he slipped the hand out and up to Blue's face, cupping his cheek as a thumb wiped away his tears. 'ya ask so nicely, baby. how could I say no?' He pulled him up into another kiss, letting his tongue slip past those smooth teeth as he let it stroke along inside, every one of his movements loving. Gentle. Even the strokes stretching that used and abused hole had a tenderness to them, enjoying the slippery sensation of those warm liquids escaping around his shaft and making those thrusts glide smoothly in and out and making him twitch and throb. The slow, tantalizing pace was creating a whole new sensation for him, the build up so much slower as he took his time, enjoying both of his lover's holes as he brought his free hand down to wrap around that sweet little shaft, stroking it in a matching pace with his own thrusts, squeezing as he felt himself throb inside, another as he felt himself twitching. He groaned softly into Blue's mouth, pulling away with the tip of his tongue still brushing against those teeth as he panted heatedly, fighting to keep his pace steady before pressing in deeply and squeezing that smaller shaft much more tightly as another wave of hot juices filled that already full ass. He pressed his forehead into the smooth one below, still grunting and groaning as he continued pumping both members, the built up wave taking longer to release than the others. He nearly collapsed when he finished, but shakily kept himself from crushing the little one beneath him, an exhausted smile crossing his face as he lifted up enough to look into those bright blue eyes. 'l-....love you too, Blue.'

The smaller monster made ringing little mewling noises as he worked, sweet and slow, pumping at him and slipping into him with each movement, head tipping forward, clenching with a shaky gasp as the third release of his lover gave him a final orgasm. Panting lightly, shivering with the lingering effects of all the heady sensations of their coupling, they met eyes and he was joyfully content, even as he felt his magic trying to give out already, he held the ecto-form just to linger in the feeling of being full, humming quietly as he hooded his gaze. "Hopefully I can walk, though... should make dinner," he commented in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to get up and do anything, that he wanted to stay right where he was and not get out from under Red. But they both knew eventually they would, and he nuzzled a kiss to Red's chin. "How are you feeling?"

He let himself linger inside, enjoying that incredibly lewd sensation of basting in his three generations of release, but eventually he pulled himself out and flopped off to the side, his breath still heavy as he enjoyed the afterglow of such an intense session. 'heh. I could just go grab us some dinner from Grillbz. save ya the trouble of havin' to test what kinda condition yer in.' He turned his head to look over before rolling onto his side and scooting a little closer, propping his head up on his palm while his other hand travelled over those smooth ribs. 'me? I feel fuckin' fantastic. exhausted as shit, but fantastic nonetheless. more worried about you. how you holdin' up, babydoll?' He let his fingers trace gingerly over the soaked bandages, that satisfied expression tinged with concern.

Blue shifted, intent on keeping the ectoform as long as he could manage, though it was somewhat difficult, and eventually he gave up, letting it fade away to leave a smeared mess on his pelvis and femurs, smiling sheepishly at the sensation. The hand at his ribs gave a slight, comforting tickle, and he rubbed some of the cyan tears and drool from his face with the uninjured arm, imagining he needed a bath, and the thought of getting up just sounded really difficult. "I'd say about the same, Red," he looked over, letting his hand shift to curl their fingers together over the bandage, "and that'd be nice, since I think you actually did wreck me a little," he added with a weak wriggle of his foot, tapping it against the other's shin, "so I'll have to hold off on a wash, at least until I get the use of my legs back." He looked down at the shoulder again, feeling a mild tinge of guilt at it, "I probably could have handled it if I wasn't hurt," he said with a small voice, as if apologizing about interrupting what had, overall, been a very enjoyable play. He'd liked the cuffs, and the pulling, but not the bone trying to give way. He'd remembered from earlier how Red had reacted to the weakened bone, and his fingers self-consciously rubbed at the wet bandaging.

'my poor baby.' He actually looked a little proud of himself as he leaned over and gave the bandaged wound a gentle little kiss. 'let's get you cleaned up and bandaged properly before I go get food, hm?' He placed another kiss to those smooth teeth before he rolled off the bed, wobbling for a moment before adjusting his shorts and clearing his throat. 'be right back, babydoll.' He peered over his shoulder with his debonair smile and poofed out of the room, just because he could, going to the kitchen to grab a bowl, before poofing again to the bathroom, filling it halfway with warm soapy water. He grabbed a rag and a towel before moving back to the room and taking a seat next to his dirty little lover, setting the bowl on the ground and getting the rag soaked before wringing it out and starting to clean those legs and feet in gentle, massaging motions.

He didn't know if he'd ever get used to the disappearing thing, even though he knew what had happened, he still found himself rubbing his eyesockets and questioning his level of consciousness. When he returned with the bowl, he flushed a little and couldn't help but giggle as he rubbed the warm cloth along the back of his lower leg, though was still too blissfully weak to shift it out of his grip, his little toes curling as he had to endure the tickling while he was in that spot, on both legs, biting his lower teeth to stifle the somewhat tiring chortles.

Those bright red eyes lit up with little hearts and he grinned at the reaction, slowly turning a little more devious as he brought his fingertips to that spot and started tickling him gently just to milk more of that cuteness out of him. But he was a merciful Daddy and let it stop after a short time, knowing his lil babydoll was even more exhausted than he was. Instead he turned back to the task at hand and moved further up those legs, shivering softly as he enjoyed the feeling of that smooth bone gliding beneath his hand. When he came to that cum-smeared pelvis he smirked, glancing up at Blue to wiggle his eyebrows. 'such a messy lil cumslut,' he chuckled and started scrubbing the mess away, his movements almost reverent as he cleaned that poor bruised and battered bone.

Blue took several deep, calming breaths after he allowed his laughter to quiet, rubbing a few happy teardrops from his sockets as he panted a little from the after-effects. The other's chuckling comment had him grin a little as he shifted as best he could to give him better access, enjoying the soft sensation of the warm cloth rubbing him clean. He watched with a spent but curious blush as he cleaned his bruised pelvis, mouth gapped just a little and eyes hooded tiredly. He'd of answered but he was just enjoying the pampering for now, letting it relax him, just focusing on the moments in front of him instead of letting anything try to creep into his thoughts about anything but right now. 

Once the majority of the main mess was clean he dipped the rag back into the water, washing it out and wringing it before working on those arms, then his spine, then he carefully went over those ribs, his gaze lingering on the two melding souls within. 'people always talk about givin' their heart to someone... heh. never thought i'd end up doin' it so literally.' His cheeks were dusted in red as he peered up at Blue and carefully pulled him up into a sitting position, pressing a warm kiss to his teeth before he started unwrapping the wound to clean the blood from around it. He frowned at the mess before tossing the rag into the bowl and moving to grab the black box from beside the bed, flipping it open so he could clean the wound a bit more thoroughly, his fingers tracing over the crack before he steeled his nerves and tried to get everything pushed back into place as smoothly as possible, knowing it was going to hurt.

Blue looked down at the meshed purple soul, hand unsteadily going up to his sternum as he focused on getting the black box, fingers going between the ribs to grip at himself as he felt Red's fingers going to the cracked bone. Both hands clenched hard and he gritted his teeth in a strangled scream as the bone was set, shivering as it began to pass, a few pale cyan tears tracing down from his sockets as he let out a shuddering breath. Once the surrounding blood was cleaned, there would be a noticeable but small hole left, even though everything was aligned right, as if a small shard had been chipped out of the surface. At least the lingering pain of the setting had kept him from even noticing the peroxide, he thought to himself as he didn't even look at the injured bone, somehow feeling it would keep the pain away a little more. He felt the souls inside him pulse comfortingly, knowing it was more the encasing red one that didn't want him to hurt.

Once he'd cleaned, salved and bandaged the bone he broke, cupping Blue's face in his hands as he kissed away the tears, his own sockets looking misty. 'i'm so sorry, baby. are you alright?' His thumbs wiped away what his teeth didn't catch, his own red-tinted tears rolling down his face as he looked over Blue's, that soul radiating that comforting energy, though he couldn't do anything to mask the tinge of pain inside of him that came with hurting the one he loved, even if it was necessary. 'i'm... i'm so sorry for hurting you.'

He took a few more steadying breaths as the tending was being finished, trying to keep still as he shivered under the aches. He reached up and gently grasped Red's wrists, nuzzling into his hands as he felt his soul around his, wrapping and caressing the core of his being. "It was to make sure the bone heals right, I know you didn't mean it, Red," he said in his slightly-weak but gentle voice, wanting to hug at him but feeling like he didn't have the strength for it. "I'll be okay, I'm a tough cookie," he added with a warm smile.

He cleared his throat and sniffled as he pressed his forehead against Blue's. 'yes, ya definitely are.' He planted a kiss on his forehead before bringing one down to his mouth, letting it linger as he took comfort in the contact, those thumbs still gently caressing his cheeks as he hummed happily and broke the kiss. 's-so... whadda ya want ta eat? it's mostly burgers and fries, but i'll getcha anythin' right now. stars, you deserve whatever ya want, baby.' He beamed down at his little trooper before letting his arms slide down and around his waist.

He felt a little stronger at the lingering kiss, as if sharing some of Red, and nodded in his hands. "No, those sound fine... but," he flushed a little, as if worried he'd think it sounded weird, "if we have any taco sauce left, can I have that with it?" 

He couldn't help but chuckle softly at the request before bringing his arms away to stand, tossing him the towel before he grabbed his shirt and coat. 'i'm sure we do since yer the only one who'd eat the stuff on somethin' besides tacos. not that I can judge. you should see me with mustard... actually you've probably seen enough stains to piece that one together.' He pulled his coat on with a snicker, shooting Blue a wink as he lifted his hand, two fingers pressed together. 'be right back, babe.' And with a snap he was gone.

He had, remembering plenty of things he'd had to scrub by hand to get the worst of the stains out, especially shirts, but he'd gotten most of them free of the yellowish tinge of color, at least enough to not be noticeable. The snap actually kind of made it easier to understand the disappearance, somehow. Like the auditory cue gave it a place, rather than just - gone. He slowly rubbed himself down with the towel, finding any still-damp spots before his focus returned to the souls. He wondered if it felt odd to Red to not have his soul in his own chest, or if somehow leaving it with Blue made him feel safer, knowing it was there protecting him as well. He carefully cradled the soft inverted hearts in his palm, just outside his sternum, feeling the warmth the red one exuded, the calm blue of his own tinged into a steady light purple, as if balancing the two of them into a better whole. Blue hooded his gaze, and gave it a tiny, careful kiss before he put it back behind his sternum, patting his ribs gently as the souls settled back inside him. His legs felt more lively, shifting them testingly, but just adjusted his spot on the bed to push the dirty blanket out from under him and off the side, hearing it slump to the floor as if offended to not be on the mattress anymore. The sheets underneath were going to need soaked, he thought, to get the stains out, but they always washed out after soaking. 

The red soul throbbed heatedly at the kiss and seemed to tremble in his hand before he put it back, the skeleton it belonged to accidentally knocking over a bar stool as his knees buckled at the sudden, inexplicable sensation running over his body. The fiery purple elemental behind the bar gave him an odd look, then one Red knew all too well was caused by his scent. He was incredibly grateful that his needs had already been taken care of and that he could pay for the food with actual gold today, and once the transaction was complete he hightailed it outta there and poofed back home the moment he was out of sight. 'do ya have any idea how fuckin' weird it feels ta have someone touchin' ya soul when ya don't expect it?' His face was completely lit up with embarrassment from the whole ordeal, but he certainly didn't seem mad. He moved over to plop the greasy bag of food on the bed before removing his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair at his desk, then grabbed the bowl of water to take downstairs, too spent to actually poof this time. Once the bowl was dumped out in the sink he set it down and hunted down the taco sauce and his own favorite bottle of mustard before returning to the room with a grin. 'stars, i'm fuckin' starvin'.

Blue flushed, ducking his head in an apologetic smile, "Sorry, kinda just got a little caught up," he added, hand still at his sternum, looking down at the purple-red-blue glow, "was just... wondering how it felt for you, for it to be here with me all the time." He had opened the bag and pulled the food out to lay overtop of it while Red was downstairs, sitting cross-legged and waiting for him to get back, eyes giving little star-sparks at the bottle of sauce he held. He actually made little grabby hands at it without realizing, then froze up, looked at his own outstretched arms, and folded them behind his back with a shy grin. 

Those bright red lights mimicked the stars in Blue's eyes as he watched the cute little show, grinning with amusement when he hid his arms bashfully. 'look at you, bein' all shy about your cuteness.' He walked over and handed over the taco sauce before taking a seat on the other side of the food with a softer smirk. 'you know I love seein' you get like that, right?' He lifted a brow and stuck out the tip of his tongue in a playful manner before turning his attention to the food, drowning the poor burger and fries in mustard like the vengeful god of the condiment that he was before shoving bread and meat into his face like it was the only thing that would keep him going after such strenuous exercise.

He took the bottle, checking how much was left just from how it felt, and grinned as he drizzled it over his fries, letting it soak in before putting more on the burger, having peeled it open to put it right on the cheese. "I just got excited," he said, giving a little grin at his mustard with fries and burger. Blue would take a couple bites of burger, add a few dashes of sauce, then repeat, picking up the wet fries in clusters, his eating not even half as messy as his companion. He stopped when a loud buzzing noise came from Red's jacket by the desk, head unconsciously tipping just a smidge to the side. 

He sighed as he finished the burger, licking his face clean of the yellow delight and cleaning his fingers off as he thought to himself, only to have the train derailed by the vibrations across the room. He glared at the jacket for a moment, trying to decide if this was going to be worth moving like, five whole feet for... but gave a sigh as he lifted up and moved to pull his poor battered piece of technology from his pocket and open the text...  
-YOU HAVE TWO MORE DAYS OFF, SANS. I'LL BE HOME WHEN YOU'RE DONE. LET BLUE KNOW I TOOK CARE OF GETTING GROCERIES.-  
Stars, it was like he was right there yelling in his ear, but he grinned anyways. 'awwww, Boss really does care. looks like I got two more days to get this shit outta my system... and he apparently took care of the groceries.' He looked up at Blue and wiggled his brows suggestively. 'seems we have little reason to actually leave the house.' He shot him a wink before slipping the phone into his shorts and moving back to the bed, grabbing a few fries to stuff into his mouth, still chewing as he spoke. 'so whatcha was askin' earlier... what it's like to have my soul in you, it's... weird, for sure. well, maybe not weird so much as new. but like, when I wasn't around ya, I couldn't stop obsessin' about how much I **wanted** ta be around ya. like... I dunno, somethin' might happen if i'm not there. wonderin' if you're okay, you're bored, you're thinkin'... I dunno. but since you've had my soul in you... with you... it's like... I fell like i'm with ya even when i'm not. I feel less... anxious, I guess. I know it's safe and... I **know** you're safe.' He let his gaze flick up to Blue for a moment at the end of his ramble before dipping back into his fries, this time stuffing his mouth full and letting out a happy groan as he chewed away.

His attention perked as the other skeleton was checking the device, which he distantly recalled being a phone. He'd not seen one in... what, years? He'd stopped keeping track. He listened, quietly finishing his fries as Red explained, then lightly rubbed his sternum again, where the conjoined souls pushed back against his ribcage with a visible beat of light, before giving the last bite of burger another dose of taco sauce and chewing it as he thought about what he'd said. "S-so... you were worried about me being here by myself?" he asked, still having very little idea of what actually might be going on outside the house. Where he'd been, practically everyone kept to themselves, feeling like the underground had been decaying and dying around them. That hope itself had fled and they were just waiting for something that would never come. So this place being nearly constant danger was as foreign to him as the idea of the actual view of the surface. 

Red finished his own fries as he went back to thinking, dribbles of mustard sliding down his chin before he licked his fingers clean and grabbed a napkin to wipe off his face. 'well, yeah. what if someone figured out you were here? alone? I mean, yer new here and come on, yer cute as fuck. I can think of tons of monster's who'd love ta get their hands on ya. which reminds me, never go to Grillby's alone... pretty sure he'd try to keep ya.' His cheeks puffed out in annoyance at the thought. As much fun as he'd had with the fire elemental, he knew very well how much interest he'd have when he saw Blue... ugh, especially Blue in the dresses and skirts and... his mind was starting to wander and his face slowly melted from annoyed to lewd and blushing.

Blue took a couple napkins and was wiping his taco-spiced fingers with contemplative slowness, his voice a little peeping noise. "You mean like... steal me?" He actually sounded very much afraid of that, tensing up visibly, though nodded in agreement. "I'm not going anywhere outside the house by myself," he promised firmly, though his voice still had that tinge of anxiety to it.

'damn right you're not.' He crumpled up the trash and tossed it into his self-sustaining trash-nado before sliding forwards and pressing his teeth against Blue's. 'ain't nobody gonna steal ya from me. ain't nobody gonna hurt ya. ain't nobody gonna touch ya without my say so. ya know why?' He was slowly bringing his body over the other's pushing him back onto the bed with a dirty little grin, the tip of his tongue running slowly, tantalizingly over those sharp teeth.

The smaller skeleton leaned back as he pressed into him, blushing brightly as he spoke and gave him that dangerously predatory grin, eyes going brightly wide before his hands went up to the collar of Red's shirt, biting his lower teeth before he answered, his voice small and shy. "Because I'm yours."

He brought his mouth down beside his earhole, nuzzling him sweetly as he whispered. 'that's right, baby. you're all mine.' He reached over to grab his hand and pulled it over to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. 'how's ya shoulder feelin'?' He peered down at it before sitting back up, letting his hand move over to trace fingertips gently over it then up to his cheek. 'hey, ya wanna go like, watch a movie with me on the couch?' He grinned brightly at the little skele, always quick to submit when he thought Daddy was going in for the kill.

He nodded softly, blushing as he settled himself down at the grin, then nuzzled into his hand. "I'll be down in a sec, I wanna actually wear some of my clothes," he said brightly, shuffling to slide off the bed, thinking maybe he'd put a couple things away too, since the bags were just slumped there on the floor. He flushed more as he spotted the blue cuff and pole poking past another bag, instead pulling a different bag closer to pull out a t-shirt with the tied shoulders and a pair of almost-big shorts. He was going to see about doing more, but looked over at Red after having tugged the shirt in place, the ties actually settling just at the joint of his humeri, leaving his bandage unbothered.

'alright, i'll find somethin' perfectly terrible to keep us entertained,' he winked and slid off the bed, taking a moment to adjust his shorts before heading for the door, stopping at the frame for a moment to look back while Blue went through his clothes, his head tipping to the side in silent admiration. So small and smooth. He shivered and adjusted his shorts once again before finally heading downstairs, plopping down in front of the tv and flipping through what movies they had before digging in the back and pulling out one of his secret favorites. Hopefully Alphys never realized he was the one who snagged it. Seemed like she'd been awfully fond of it, too. He slipped it into the dvd player and moved to the couch, draping the blanket over himself as he lounged, legs spread over to the middle cushion as he got comfortable and waited.

He had to stop himself from starting to go through his new clothes and start putting them away, instead just taking the bags and putting them over by the drawers to do later. He did pull the dress out, though, gazing over it with starry eyes before going over to the closet to scrounge up a stray hanger for it, then standing on tippytoes to get it on the bar, smoothing it with petting motion. He heard something noisy downstairs, and figured Red might've picked something now, and closed the door with a little sigh. Going wide around the remaining bags with the pole poking out, he hurried down and found Red sitting on the couch, sliding up behind him to kiss the back of his skull, giggling as his hands went over his eyes. "Guess who?" he asked playfully before he gave another kiss, still giggling against him.

He grinned widely at the bony hands over his face, chuckling as he brought his own up to trace over the fingers. 'well, it better be my gorgeous lil fucktoy or we're gonna have a real problem, buddy.' He pulled the hands off his face as he turned it up to look back at Blue, pulling his arms down as he tried to get an upside down kiss from the little skele. 'hope ya don't mind anime. I don't usually watch it, but this one's actually pretty good. by some guy on the surface named Miyazaki.' He let go of those arms and lifted the blanket in an invitation for him to join in the warmth.

Blue giggled louder as he gave that playful retort, giving him the reward of several little kisses down from his brow to his teeth, then looked at the blanket, giving a few test bounces before he half slid, half dove over the back of the couch, catching himself with his good arm to keep from just falling right on the other's legs. He grinned again, still bright-eyed as he nodded a bit. "If you like it, it must be," he replied, shifting to rest comfortably on him. "What's it about?" 

He grunted at the landing before laughing at his enthusiasm. 'man, to think ya still have this much energy.' He wrapped his arms and the blanket around the both of them before hitting play on the remote. 'it's about this chick who meets a wizard, then turns old cause she pissed off a witch and they go on some magical adventure in this giant move'n trash heap of a castle. it's a lot more interestin' than I make it sound, I promise.' He nuzzled his face into Blue's head, quietly taking in his scent as his fingers toyed with the knots of his shirt, then turned his attention to the tv as the movie started.

"I believe you," he giggled, cuddling down against his ribs to watch it with him. He was completely mesmerized, getting so into the movie he didn't even realize his arm had fallen asleep, gasping and refusing to get up for anything for fear of missing anything. He liked Calcifer the most, he thought as it went on, he was practically the reason the others could be safe and have a home. He tightened his grip on Red a little with his unsleeping hand, smiling quietly. 

Red spent most of the movie between actually watching the movie and watching Blue watch the movie, enjoying the little reactions here and there and led to Red gently nuzzling his head into the other's skull, arms tightening around him. It wasn't long after he'd buried his face into the crook of Blue's shoulder that he fell asleep, breathing softly against his neck as he was consumed by endless amounts of warmth and comfort.

Fully enthralled, he felt tired, but just needed to see the ending, then he'd sleep. He needed to know what happened, and as they discovered the missing prince, he giggled softly, grinning as the fire demon returned to them, and as the screen darkened to let the credits roll, his eyes hooded, getting attacked by his own tiredness. He wanted to find the remote to at least turn things off, reaching out for it, but it was too far. Groaning a little noise, he concentrated, and summoned a small bone, barely the size of his palm, to try to prod it over. It was almost like jelly, soft and pliant, but at least it wasn't ghosting through, and finally managed to get the remote in hand after a bit of strain, the construct disappearing almost as soon as he gripped the plastic. Pressing a few buttons, he first somehow got it to a random scene in the middle, then started rewinding, before he turned it down, then there was something asking about language? Finally he poked the right button, the screen still lit but the dvd player had gone off. Searching again, he muted then turned the tv off, letting the remote drop from his tired fingers before settling against Red, humming in contented, quick slumber. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Red had never slept that good in his life. At some point in the night he'd scooted down further on the couch with Blue in his arms and at another he'd somehow got them to switch spots with Blue tucked snugly between him and the back of the couch. He let out a soft groan as his body started waking up long before his mind wanted to, the bulge in his shorts absolutely aching at this point. He peered down at his peacefully sleeping little pet before planting a small kiss on the side of his head and quietly slipping from the couch. He stretched his body, feeling odd without the normal snap, crackle and popping noises and rolled his shoulders a few times, simply feeling weird all over. But there was no time to worry about that now. He moved towards the stairs, rubbing the rest of the sleep from his sockets as he ascended and made his way to their room, flicking on the light and closing the door before he flopped back onto the bed, reaching over to shove his hand beneath the mattress and drag out a ratty-lookin magazine full of hot babes with huge badonkadonks, a dirty grin spreading over his face as his free hand found its way home to his shorts.

Blue had moved about in his sleep, now that he was by himself, curling to get the blanket tucked around him like a soft little burrito, only the lower part of his face poking out of the warm cocoon. He was completely exhausted, wedged in the cushions comfortably and practically dead to the world. Except the bright red soul encasing his own was getting entirely too worked up, shifting and tensing around his as he started to whimper in his dreams, feeling it press almost demandingly around him. He shifted in the wrap of fabric, on his side as it thudded and started to warm him even more, panting with his little tongue peeking past his teeth.

That warm body was arched and writhing on the bed as he stroked against himself, feeling his soul constrict tightly even when it wasn't in his own chest, a feeling of bubbling frustration rising up in him. He took another look at the magazine and wrinkled his nose in disgust before throwing it at the trash-nado with a glare. He thought he could simply sneak up here and take care of this on his own, but his body was refusing to comply. It knew what it wanted. **He** knew what he wanted. But he didn't want to have to wake the little skele every time he got worked up. He took a deep breath and closed his sockets, stroking in a slow, precise manner before letting those eyes open and peer about the room. The hem of a familiar skirt was sticking out of a bag and he moved off the bed to grab it, shoving the still heady scented material in his face as he fell back and started increasing those strokes. 'ffff-fuck, baby... you don't know whatcha do ta me.'

The soul relaxed a bit, shiveringly frustrated in his chest, and the little skeleton gave a soft whine when it tightened again, feeling his own responding in soft pulses, rubbing against the gel-like surface around it, little tendrils touching, winding, blending, then disappearing in the slight violet layer between them that would thin, break, and return in little circular motions as the tendrils mixed. A few thick drips of blue-tinged red seared soothingly against his bones as he panted harder, hips involuntarily shifting inside the blanket, drooling on the couch even as he was still deep asleep, dreaming of the warmth around him being the larger monster.

His grunts and groans became increasingly animalistic as he continued fighting against his body's will, burying his teeth into the skirt and shaking his head as if to rip it apart, though the only damage he did was get the poor thing soggy with slobber. He flipped over onto all fours, one hand pumping viciously as the other curled into the sheets tightly. Fuck, he was so close. He'd been so close for at least five minutes now. His mind was completely blanking as he started losing the battle with himself before finally those round red eyes became slits and his body disappeared from the room, leaving the skirt rumpled on the bed alone. 

The red glow of those sockets would seem almost menacing to any who saw them, but luckily the only witness was passed out on the couch, drooling and shifting his hips in a way that made that sadistic grin spread wide across his face. Slowly he crawled onto the couch, bringing his legs to either side of Blue's arms before shifting him onto his back, one hand extracting that thick, juicy cock from his shorts before he leaned up, pressing his free hand on the arm of the couch for balance before smearing a red stain across the tip of that exposed blue tongue. Slowly he stroked that thick head against his teeth, pressing against his tongue to try and gain entrance to that warm hole, fresh string of pre leaking down into that sleepy little mouth.

Blue whimpered as he was moved, but didn't fight it, the throbbing of the souls inside him increasing suddenly, a thick ooze of the magic dribbling down onto his spine as he bucked up against the blankets, something heavy and firm stopping him from a full upward motion, but it did make another gob of purplish-red slip down inside him. Something moved against his mouth, and his tongue went up to lick at it, panting up in little puffs as he shivered inside the tight bundle he'd put himself in. The familiar essence of Red filled his sense of taste and smell, and, still dozing heavily, his tongue went up and curled around to taste it more, to drag it down into a more comfortable spot between his teeth to suckle and caress, breath fogging heatedly against the thick red cock.

He let out a hot, weighted breath as he pressed in to that eager tongue, his hand continuing to stroke at the throbbing shaft as he pressed himself further in, bit by bit at a pace that was making him tremble. So close. Fuck, he was so close. He could barely control himself as he started bucking more insistently into that hot mouth, pressing down against his tongue as he shoved himself further and further in, those strokes becoming short, fast blurs of motion as the hand on the arm of the couch gripped in nearly to the point of tearing the fabric. His soul clenched tightly as he felt that wall of resistance break, the hand on his shaft grabbing the back of Blue's head and pushing himself inside completely as that large sticky load shot out, filling him up as he held that little skull there until he finished. His cock twitched as he let go of his sleepy little lover and after releasing the couch from his deathgrip he let out an exhausted groan and flopped backwards on the couch, almost instantly passing back out with a heavy snore.

And somehow, in this entire exchange, Blue remained blissfully asleep, even as he choked on the throatful of cock and the spurting cum, swallowing it down in dozing eagerness. Squirming under the covers as the red soul clenched and made his own tremble in excitement, several large swells of magical energy bursting from both souls down into his ribcage in a lavender puddle as they slowly staved off the dripping and settled back into their usual placid, gentle pulsing, occasionally giving little nudges against one another with tendril-wisp touches. He rolled just a little to his side, licking at his fangs as a trail of red cum tried to escape, then returned to his quietly drooling little dreams, making tiny whimpers now and again as he would wriggle and curl about. He shifted closer to Red in his sleep, even turning to where he nearly would have fallen off the couch if he were any bigger, until his head was resting in his lap, pillowed on one of the heavier femurs.


	11. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm I am again updating at very early hours. Take it you dirty lil cuties.

It was only a few hours later before he was cracking his sockets open again, staring at the ceiling and feeling far more awake than he was used to at this hour. Without even looking at a clock he knew this was earlier than even Papyrus was normally up. Where the hell did all of this energy even come from? He peered down at the answer sleeping between his legs, tipping his head as he enjoyed the sight of the little skele snoozing on him. After everything Red had put him through, he knew how much Blue needed this sleep, so once again he was careful about slipping out from under him to get off the couch before stretching and flexing his shoulders and back curiously. He decided... he was going to do something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He made his way to his room and slipped into a fresh pair of shorts and tank before slipping on his shoes and coat and walking back down to his little skele, leaning over to clank a gentle kiss onto his head before whispering softly. 'i'll be back soon.' And in the blink of an eye he was gone.

He looked around the wooded area, somewhere dense and cold and far away from any prying eyes. He removed his coat and tossed it onto a branch before looking at his hands and flexing them again. He could practically feel the pent-up magic buzzing through him, waiting to be unleashed. And unleash it he did. He started with some of his normal bone attacks, tossing them into trees with an echoing _thunkthunkthunk_ , using those teleportation powers liberally as he moved through the woods as if chasing an enemy. He stopped on a branch higher up and with a grin he dropped down, his right arm held out and clenching a fist as he gathered the energy, forming bone around his hand before he hit the ground, the impact shaking the trees and forming a crater beneath him. With wide sockets he stood and looked down at it before surprised and manic laughter escaped him. What the hell was this? He looked at the heavily bone-covered fist and turned to a nearby tree, letting out a loud yell as he ran at it, the energy around his attack crackling like red lightning before he hit, sending splinters everywhere and the cracking of tearing wood mixing with his own electrical energy as it fell. He let out another, deeper, victorious laugh as he eyed his next target. This went on for several hours and by the end the once peaceful wooded area looked like a damn warzone.

His fun wasn't unnoticed in his soul, which hummed with energy, not enough to wake the skeleton housing it, but enough to rouse its companion soul to interaction. As if trying to watch and encourage in the absence of actually seeing, it tapped into and shared magic with the red soul, without feeling any real effects of the trade. And at the same time, the underside of the bandaging had a delicate lattice of pale blue-green tendrils weaving around the injury, drawing on the essence of the ointment to work it deeper into the break and heal most of it, though the trade-off was that the scarring was fully visible, especially at the dark, grey-blue chipped section. But it was left practically sealed, and the tendrils faded, leaving the blue and red souls to continue their lavender-tinged pulsing under the cocoon of a blanket and the inside of the smooth white ribs. In his sleep, Blue murmured about Red being noisy, then rolled over again, settled in his rest.

The look on Red's face was absolutely vibrant as he looked around at the mayhem and destruction he'd caused, feeling oddly satisfied in his slightly worn-out state. He looked down at the almost dome-like construct around his hand and started concentrating on it, watching it begin to shift under his concentration. It was beginning to look like a hand when he finally hit that wall of mental exhaustion and simply let it disintegrate, deciding to work on it at a later time. Heh. He should ask Boss to spar sometime. He finally decided on simply checking on his HP out of curiosity... and would have had a heart attack if he'd had the right parts for it...  
**100**  
After all those years of hopeless despair and accepting that nothing good would ever happen in his life... everything in his life had changed... including him. His smile was beaming even brighter as he poofed home with his coat over his shoulder, sweat pouring down over those bones. He walked over to the couch and leaned against the back, looking down at the still snoozing skele with an expression of complete adoration. He moved around to place a sweat-tainted kiss on his head before moving to the stairs, giving himself a sniff and a consequent gag as he decided on a shower. Boss was going to lose his mind when he saw just how much change was taking place in him. Hell, he might even be **proud** to call Sans his brother. He snickered at the thought as he walked into his room and stripped down, looking his body over curiously. Hm. He ran his fingers over the cuts and cracks on his arms... they didn't quite look healed but they seemed... a bit more sealed? He inspected his legs and noticed the same. They felt a bit... thicker. He flexed and stretched on his way to the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as it would go before shutting the door and hopping in to chase the cold out of his bones.

The sound of the water running had him lift his head, still encased in the blanket, but looser then the rest of the wrap, muttering about it being too early before he looked over and saw it was actually past the time he'd usually be up with the other two skeletons. Blue made a little yelp in his throat and he began to struggle against the burrito, finally getting free while also falling halfway off the couch, catching himself with an arm and looking around. Peering up towards the bathroom, he saw it was emitting a small haze of steam from the bottom crack, and he arched as he pulled himself up, rubbing his face. He was still a little dozy, but that was likely from having just woken up. Draping the blanket over the back of the couch, he peered down at his purple-tinged chest, blinking with a mild bit of curiosity before he also realized the taste in his mouth was distinctly familiar. He didn't recall waking up at any point, but shrugged, licking the remnants of the taste out of his mouth as he went over to the kitchen. Boss had indeed shopped, restocking it far beyond what likely was the norm for the pair. Likely because he had made broad guesses about what all Blue wanted to try to make, and he noticed a small, grey-and-blue-checkered book was sitting on the table. He pulled it over, seeing it simply had his name on a note atop the binding, in what he imagined was Boss' handwriting, since it was in all capital letters. Cracking it open, he realized the slightly-water-damaged pages were of a cookbook, and he beamed.

He scrubbed every last inch of himself while singing one of his favorite songs in that deep, growly voice that was made for these echoing walls and putting on a show for his invisible audience. He was laughing with amusement at himself as he got out, grabbing a towel to dry off with as he opened the door and walked out, peering down towards the living room to notice the couch was finally vacated. 'morning, gorgeous! have a nice nap?' He yelled to the floor below before walking into his room for a fresh change of clothes, opting for some long grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt with some hentai'd up chick having fun with some tentacles. A hilarious gift to Paps from Undyne, which was immediately thrown his way as soon as they got home. He walked downstairs and to the kitchen, cocking his head to the side as he noticed the book. 'whatcha got there?' He slid up behind Blue and wrapped his arms around his waist, his mouth finding its way to his shoulder for a soft kiss as he squeezed him.

"Boss left it for me," he said, leaning easily back into the embrace, "it's a cookbook, has lots of recipes and stuff. Look," he flipped the pages to one that showed something that looked like a cake made of pasta, meat, and cheese, "I wanna make that sometime," he said before putting it over on the table again, then looking over his shoulder at Red. "I slept great, too. Think the best since I got here!" 

The picture had him salivating until Blue looked over at him with that comment, which made that hungry grin a bit more perverted. 'i'll bet. you're quite the heavy sleeper when yer bone tired.' He leaned his face closer to Blue's as he spoke, one of those hands wandering up to his ribs. 'i, uh... may have taken advantage of that fact at one point.' The hand wandered up even further, brushing just beneath those smooth teeth as his eyes locked onto that mouth. 'hope ya don't mind too much.' He moved his face closer as he went in for a good morning kiss, those hands eager gripping and groping at the little body leaning into him.

"I figured with the taste in my mouth," he muttered with a little smile, returning the kiss as he wriggled slightly into the groping before smoothly breaking away with a giggle, "what should I make for breakfast?" he asked, opening the almost-full-to-bursting fridge.

He got a coy little smile on his face as Blue slipped away, stalking quietly behind him as he opened the fridge, one of those hands teasingly running up a femur and over an iliac crest as he brought his chin to Blue's shoulder once more to look in the fridge. 'geez, Boss really went all out. he must really like you.' He chuckled softly to himself before planting a kiss on the side of that smooth skull, whispering into his ear with an all too suggestive tone. 'how 'bout some blueberry muffin'?' He slipped his tongue out and teasingly ran it up the other's neck as his hand gripped that bony hip possessively.

He made a peeping groan as he tried to focus on the fridge, hands gripping the door and side a little tightly before the tongue and hand were making it difficult to think. "I-I dunno if Boss got any blueberries, but I c-... I could try making s-some," Blue stammered, not daring to look back around since he could practically - _feel_ \- the way he was looking at him. A little growl in his 'belly' told him he'd definitely need something to eat.

His breath was soft and warm against his neck as he pressed his body further against that little back, the hand on his crest sliding forwards and down into those shorts, pressing that pelvis back tightly against his own as his tongue slid out again to lick delicately along his jaw to just below his earhole, that voice hot and heavy as he spoke with a wanting edge in his voice. 'i'm sure it'll be delicious, whatever you make.' Those fingers rubbed vigorously along every bump and curve of his pelvis as he pressed his own formed magic in behind him, sliding it teasingly against his tailbone. 'don't keep me waiting too long, baby. i'm starvin'.' He nipped the edge of Blue's jaw before releasing him and walking back to the living room to plop down on the couch, adjusting his shorts with a sadistically satisfied grin as he grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

Shivering heavily against him as his hands worked on his pelvis, he bit back a mewl at the voice, the firm magic against his tailbone making his voice shiver out before he bit at his lower teeth. As Red left him to settle in the other room, he sighed a little sadly, but was too hungry to protest, taking out a few things before flipping through the book to find a muffin recipe. It seemed simple enough, though he was glad to find that there were bananas, which he used in it too. After a time of noisy, messy work, he had them in the oven and he got to work cleaning up what he could before they'd be done. Checking over everything again, he had the dishes soaking for a bit while he checked the muffins. They didn't look like they were rising yet, so he closed the oven door carefully and set back to cleaning up, already having flopped the book open to what he might make for dinner, he wasn't sure yet.

Nothing on tv was nearly as interesting as that heavenly aroma in the air. That cracked skull peered around the doorframe of the kitchen curiously, a string of drool beading up at the corner of his mouth. 'i dunno whatcher makin', but it smells fuckin' delicious.' He made his way into the kitchen and instantly became the epitome of all things needy and affectionate, nuzzling his skull into the back of those shoulders and up into his neck, followed by a gentle kiss, his hands rubbing up and down his arms before settling on his shoulders and gently rubbing at them. He looked at the bandaging and poked at it curiously. 'how's your battle wound feelin', sweetheart?'

Blue motioned to the oven, "Banana muffins," he said, sounding proud of himself, and also arching into the caresses with a murmur of appreciation, then actually realized he didn't feel anything of the break, looking over at his with a confused, curious expression, eyes scrunched as he peeled it up to peek at the edge. He blinked as he took it off the rest of the way, showing a slightly ridged scar and that speck of grey-blue. "That... that was almost completely broken last night," he whispered, recalling how Red had needed to re-set and snugly wrap the bone in place.

His sockets widened at the healed scar, the tips of his fingers running over it gingerly. 'i know... what the hell? this is... just getting nuts. i take it you ain't always been able to heal like this?' He held out his arm to look at it again, inspecting the less noticeable cuts and fractures before turning attention again to his shoulder. 'heh. if these ain't signs we're meant to be together, i dunno what is.' He grinned and placed a warm kiss on the scarred shoulder, letting it linger as he felt his soul fluttering in the other's chest, blushing at the fact he knew Blue would feel it, too. He slowly slid his mouth along that smooth bone, back up to his neck to place another warm kiss, pausing and letting his breath wash over the smaller skele before he quickly turned him around and pulled him up in a tight embrace, one arm at his lower spine and the other pressed the back of his ribs tightly into the larger monster as he claimed that mouth with a heated growl, finally too consumed with those feelings of affection and possessiveness to hold himself back.

"N-no, not like that," he breathed, then his attention went to Red's arm, blushing brightly at the comment, the fluttering soul around his adding to the delight of the fanged kisses and hot breath. His arms went up as he turned him, hugging around his neck and skull to return the kiss with happy little mewling sounds, tongue curling with his in a welcoming caress. He would have been happy to continue, but a ding and ringing interrupted, pulling back. "I should get the muffins," he breathed against Red's mouth, despite wanting to just dive back in, "don't wanna burn them. One sec," he licked his lover's teeth, wriggling to be let loose, "I'll be right back."

He let him go, but was following right behind him, those red eyes unfocused in his state of lust and need. He would never get enough of this. He was always going to want this. To want **him**. He gripped hard into those bony hips, staying as out of the way as best as he could while softly growling and kissing every bit of bone he could reach as Blue moved, resisting the strong urge to rip through his clothing, knowing his little skele-wifey would be absolutely pissed if he tore those new clothes.

It took all his control to keep from just yanking the muffins out and leaving them wherever they'd end up and turning to let the monster tormenting him have him, but Blue managed to get the oven turned off, protect his hand with a thick mitt, retrieve the steaming, nicely browned and puffed-up muffins, and get them on the counter to cool. Then he melted into the kisses with a blushing moan, arching up to give him more access to the back of his neck again. "You're r-really good with your mouth," he murmured, shivering all over as the souls in his ribs had gotten to start making little oozing swirls against each other again. The hands at his hips made it hard to turn, so he opted to lean back into the other skeleton, whining a little as his own hands slid down behind him to grip Red's hip-bones, curling into the curved surfaces.

With everything turned off and settled he pushed him forwards against the still warm oven, that tongue sliding up the back of his neck with a soft moan as he pressed that stiff red magic against him once more. 'and you're really fuckin' good at cookin' baby.' He nuzzled his face down that shoulder, enjoying the sweet mixture of his lover's scent with the heavenly fumes of the banana muffins in the air. Those sharp teeth gave a testing, teasing bite to the healed bit of shoulder he'd marked so well before kissing it gently, his hands sliding into those shorts once again as the gripped and caressed against the bone inside them with a desperate moan filling the warm air of the kitchen. 'so, is my blueberry muffin ready yet? 'cause Daddy's feelin' awful hungry.'

The testing bite felt so good, moaning quietly as he rocked his hips back into Red's arousal and hands, his own magic in a formless blob in his pelvis. "Take me upstairs, Daddy," he panted, "there's still a few toys you need to put away." 

One hand slowly rose up, caressing the inner curve of his spine and the ribs beneath his shirt before slipping back up to his neck, his voice a sweet coo in the other's ear. 'awwww, lookitchu, baby.' The hand slid up to caress his cheek gently before brushing beneath his teeth and wiggling between them and into his mouth, gently playing with his tongue before three of those digits shoved themselves far back towards his non-existent throat, pressing down hard against the ecto tongue as his voice never deviated from that soft tone. 'tryin' ta tell Daddy what ta do. it's cute, really.' He continued pulling that lower jaw down, his other hand slipping out of the shorts as he backed up a bit, the freed hand sliding onto his back as he bent him over the oven. 'I've got all the toy i need right here, babydoll.'

His mouth opened easily, tongue pressing into the digits when they first intruded, then moaning around the fingers as they pushed in, tongue slacking to hang for a bit before resuming the undulating against the other's bone, arms going to the almost-hot oven and hips pushing back as he did. He gurgled a little wet groan around the fingers, sharp little fangs digging into one of the digits just a bit before he resumed drooling at his grip.

The little shock of pain in his finger caused him to tighten his grip, his free hand sliding down to push those shorts off his eager little hips. 'you're fuckin' lovin' this aren't you, ya dirty lil slut?' He pressed that cloth-covered bulge against the bared bones with a hungry growl, slowly humping against his tailbone as his hand came to a rest on that crest, kneading and drumming his fingers against the bone before digging those sharp tips in and giving a hard thrust that pushed the little skele further against the oven.

 _"Mmmn!~"_ he moaned in affirmation, hips pressing into the kneading before he loosed a strangled yelp at the sharp fingers, magic still unformed as he enjoyed the rough attentions with shivering little pants, grinding against every bit of his lover that he could. Their souls drummed in his chest, thin dribbles of red-purple stippling drops into his ribs. 

His laugh was soft and low at the agreeing moan, finally letting those fingers slide free of his mouth as he leaned over that body that felt so ripe for the picking, letting his growling voice ring softly in that ear. 'wanna try that again, babydoll?' Both hands started rubbing and gripping and caressing his body as he moaned softly into the back of those slender shoulders, the front of his pants now sticky with excitement.

"Yes Daddy!~" he panted almost desperately, pressed tight up against the warm oven by the other's shifting hips and cock, "I love when you bend me over," he added in gasps, "when you touch me and make me all yours." Had his shirt not been in the way, the puddle of magenta would've been getting on the stovetop, though he hardly noticed. One of the hands at the oven went back to Red's hip, mewling in a needing grip to the bone. 

''sat so?' He licked his teeth in a desperate hunger before snatching the wrist of that wandering hand, bending it behind his back tightly before pressing more firmly against that tailbone. 'you love it when Daddy takes control, don't ya? when ya left helpless and at my mercy.' He eyed that purpleish glow through the shirt and leaned in the bring his other hand up into his ribcage, fingers curling around the soul before snatching it from his ribcage, grinning at the brightly colored droplets oozing over his fingers and down his arm. 'well ain't this a pretty sight... even your soul's lookin' awful slutty.' He chuckled and released his arm as he backed away, leaning against the counter with a smug little look on his face as he watched the desperate little skele. 'now... show me how a good little slut apologizes when they make Daddy... angry.' All traces of his smile dropped as his gaze traced over the little monster, one arm crossed over his chest as he toyed with the soul in his hand, oh so gently at first, but then he gave a disgusted sneer and squeezed the oozing object, making a slippery mess all over his arm.

 _"Haa... hhhaa,"_ he groaned as the arm was bent back, the stimulation at his tailbone making him flush brighter, nodding with small, breathy moans, giving a slightly high-pitched one as he took hold of their conjoined souls, trembling as Red moved to the side. His gaze was half-lidded as he turned to look up almost drunkenly at him, whimpering at the way he scowled, but just blushing all the more as he kept toying. _"AH!~"_ The squeeze had his legs give, dropping to the floor before he started shifting in a half-crawl to his feet. "Daddy... Daddy don't be mad..." he breathed, only his fangy little mouth pressing close to his shorts, right near that glowing red bulge, "please, I'll be a good babydoll, Daddy~"

The wet spot on the front of those pants got noticeably wetter as he watched his lust-drunk lover crawl to him, his face remaining firm and angry while on the inside he was absolutely melting and dying to take him right there on the kitchen floor. Stay strong, Red. 'not bad, sweetheart.' He brought the soul to his mouth, shuddering as he slid his tongue around the surface before pressing the tip into that oozing mess with a deep moan. His own expression was getting drunk as he pulled away and licked the magenta mixture from his face, the odd flavor intoxicating. He kept his attention on the soul, pointedly ignoring that sweet little face near his aching member. 'i think you can do better.'

"Daddy!" he whined, his mouth sliding against the wet spot, suckling slightly before he felt the tongue at their souls, moaning before he carefully bit at the fabric, pulling to try to get more, hands trailing up one of Red's shins in shivering little caresses, "Daddy please let me..." his pelvis was right over Red's foot, sternum pressed to his knee as his own blue tongue trailed up the thick of the strained, damp fabric, eyes hooding almost shut as he whispered, "please let me make it up to you for making you mad, Daddy~"

He couldn't help but smirk at those desperate pleas, finally turning those lights down at him as he pushed him back with his leg, his smirk turning into another sneer. ' look at you. so fuckin' thirsty ya can't even wait to get it straight from the source. _tch._ when'd my sweet little babydoll turn into such a dirty whore?' He rolled his head side to side, still feeling weird when he didn't hear that normal popping noise, but he chose to ignore it as well as the begging berry at his feet. 'i guess if yer gonna beg like a cock-hungry whore i might as well make some use of that yappin' mouth.' His free hand slid down to the front of his pants, hooking his thumb in the waistband to unleash that drooling beast from its confines. 'get to it, slut.'

He made a sad little whimper as Red pushed him back, but kept where he'd been 'sent', looking up with pleadingly soft azure eyes, wide and hoping, hands bunched in the lower hem of his shirt, but didn't lunge forward, blushing as he tried to get Red to look at him again. "Daddy, if you want your babydoll then I can't," he said in a soft voice, squirming in place, giving even softer, almost watery eyes, even though he wanted sooo bad to. But he blushed bright, making just a little pout on his features. "Please let me make it up to you, Daddy."

That soft voice had that red member twitching and it certainly did the trick in getting Daddy's attention. He turned his head as his hands stroked teasingly over that shaft, a string of precum dribbling off and hanging tauntingly before the little monster before dripping to the floor. His fingers caressed their soul in contemplation as he looked into those watery eyes, trying his damnedest not to fall headfirst into those beautiful oceans. He let out a heavy sigh like it was some huge burden that he even had to turn his head to look at his lover. 'i'm listenin'.'

"I'm sorry," he said in a clear, bellish voice, his soul practically leaping in Red's hand as he looked at him, "I should have known Daddy would know best for me," he continued, shifting just a little as he kept caressing at the slippery-wet souls surface, "and will let me play with toys when he says it'll be time to play." He gulped slightly, trying to ignore the juicy, tempting shaft he was playing with right in front of him, but Blue couldn't help the little bite of his lower teeth as another pearl of pre dropped lazily to the kitchen floor. 

He smiled warmly and slowly dropped to a knee, bringing that sticky hand from his cock to Blue's face, cupping his cheek softly before pulling him in closer. 'there's my lil babydoll. now, let's see if any of these new toys cause you to make any new noises.' He grinned and wrapped his arm around Blue's ribs, pulling him in as he stood and pressed those sharp teeth against that sweet little mouth, his other hand bringing the soul back inside of that rib cage and giving it a good squeeze before he released it and gave a quick snap of his fingers before they appeared in their room. 'now... if yer gonna be my lil babydoll... you gotta look the part.' He tugged gently at the shirt he was wearing before he released him and moved back to sit on the bed and watch.

Too enthralled with focusing on the kiss and embrace, he didn't realize they'd left the kitchen, even after the snap that he'd not registered, then as Red sat on the bed, he blushed. "What color would Daddy want his babydoll in?" he asked as he made a little twisting-sway of his shoulders and hips, slowly, still holding the bit of shirt, waiting to be told which of his outfits to pick. 

The way he swayed and moved made it far too tempting to bring his hand back to that swollen bit of magic between his legs, teasing it with just his fingertips. 'i think i wanna see my lil blueberry in his namesake. make those beautiful little eyes pop.' His head tipped to the side as he looked over that skinny frame like a predator eyeing its prey, that thick body shuddering as he gave himself a tight squeeze.

He giggled at the comment, enjoying the way he looked over him before he piped up, "Yes, Daddy~" before lightly heading over to where he'd put the bags, fingers working to pick out a soft blue dress that had white accents along the arms, front, and hemline, as well as a longer pair of white socks that would almost reach his knees. He lifted and let the shirt drop first, his back to the other skeleton, before he slipped the dress over his head, letting it settle over his hips, arms going back to slide the zipper up into place, then the little button-buckle at the back of the neck that hid the end of it. That done, he bends to pull the first sock on, deliberately slowly, repeating it with its twin before he turned and met eyes with his lover, making a cute little pose. "How's this Daddy?" <3

'ohoho, babydoll...' His words were a soft groan as he pressed down hard against himself and squeezed, hips slowly thrusting into his fist as he imagined what he was about to do to the pretty little skele in front of him, that thick red tongue tracing around his teeth as he began to salivate. 'that's **real** nice, babydoll... now, when I lift that skirt, I wanna see that cute little ass all ready for me. I'll even let you pick what I play with in the front.' Sharp teeth bit down against his bony lip as he let out another deep groan, letting an upward stroke linger as he let the tip of his finger play teasingly with his hole, dipping it in just a fraction with a shudder before stroking down again and letting those bright red eyes trace over the other's body in a look of absolute worship.

He played with the skirt a little, tossing it about before moving over to the other skeleton, sidling up to him on the bed almost demurely as he hugged the unoccupied arm, leaning to give him a little kiss before sliding away again, letting his fingertips trail along the hefty bone. Moving quickly to his other side, he did the same thing, hugging close and giving a kiss, but stayed, his hand trailing down to follow his arm down to the wrist. "Thank you, Daddy," he breathed, nuzzling adoringly into Red's side, "can I do that?" Blue left his hand cupped over the back of his hand with a soft little whine. 

He let out a soft growl as temptation coursed through him, his strokes slowing considerably until he let go, moving the hand away and up to his mouth, giving a soft kiss to his knuckles as he looked over his precious little skele. 'oh no, baby. you don't get to play yet. you apologized, sure, but uh... you still haven't taken your punishment.' He shifted and pulled that little skele facedown across his lap, shivering at the sensation of that soft material tickling across his sensitive bits. One hand pressed against the back of Blue's neck while the other flipped up the bottom of the dress, those bright red eyes turning to hearts at the sight of that ass. His free hand went down to grope and grab, even letting a couple of fingers slide teasingly over his hole. Then slowly he settled his hand on one cheek, rubbing circles in an almost massaging manner before he brought his hand back and swung it down on that spot, grinning at the loud slapping noise it produced. 'now... say "thank you, Daddy. may I have another?"' His hand continued to massage that same spot as he waited.

Laid out over his lap, Blue felt the tantalizing arousal pressing against him, shivering and wishing he'd been allowed, but as his head was pressed down, he whimpered meekly and kept still, peeking up as best he could out of the corner of his socket. His thighs clenched together as the dress was flipped up, shifting with a peeping sound at the teasing. _"Ah!"_ the strangled yelp echoed alongside the slap, head arching up against the restraint at his neck, fingers clenched and frame tensed as a chain of whines trailed after. "T-thank you Daddy... m-mmay, may I haa-have another?" his voice stammered out, already feeling the prickle of tears in his eyes.

You could practically hear that pleased grin on his face in the way he sighed after hearing those words. 'of course, babydoll.' He gave the cheek a nice firm squeeze before rearing that hand back and putting a little more oomph into the next strike, hitting right on the same spot again and letting his hand press in further before lifting to softly rub at it. 'again.' His voice was a deep growl as he looked towards Blue's head, the hand at his neck stroking gently in a comforting fashion.

His brow pressed into the mattress, stifling the bulk of the second howl as the hand impacted, clenching up again as the tears were joined by more, teeth clenched as he shook. Taking a few small breaths, he managed to repeat the thanks and request as told to, biting down on the sheet between his fists in preparation for the third strike.

The third strike sent a wave of shock through his own arm from the impact, his hand gripping tightly to the cheek as it landed and the sound echoing in the room. That thick cock flexed hard against the little skele's side as he groaned and began to caress the tender flesh gently... then he moved to the other cheek, massaging it in one certain spot as his tongue ran thickly over his teeth, letting his fingertips dig in as he turned attention to Blue's head. 'again.'

His shout at the third was a little more into the pained tinge of the spectrum, but not entirely missing a little moan in there. Blue shifted, still feeling the sting ghosting at the area. The fingertips felt nice, and he squirmed against them before he dropped his head against the bed more, voice muffled just a bit by the fabrics as he shivered harder, legs clenched together before he turned, blushing almost the same shade as his rump. "Please let me have another, Daddy."

His face had turned a dangerous shade of serious as he watched his little lover squirm and blush under the harsh treatment and he let his hand slip further down his thigh, digging those tips in before dragging them back up, letting a few fingers slip between those legs, barely brushing against the shaft clenched between them before continuing to rake over that rump, letting it tingle a bit before he slapped his hand down hard enough to sting without giving the full force of the hurt. His voice went deeper and darker as he dug his fingers harder into the ectoflesh. 'you didn't fuckin' say thank you. what the fuck am I supposed to think o' that?' His hand raised and came down full force against that rump, the bone of his palm stinging fiercely, though he showed no sign of it on that face as he stared at the little skele in his lap.

The tips dragging at him incited little mewls and no loss of squirming, then another, free-formed cry came at the first slap, the second had Blue roll a bit, looking up at Red as he reached up and pushed his palm to the larger one, biting his lip before he had to stammer out, "w-we forgot about a safe word... but... the last one was... not good," he managed to squeak out after multiple false starts. 

He lifted a browbone at Blue, his hand gently stroking the abused little curve of flesh. 'do I look like I was aiming for "good"? this is a punishment. it's supposed to hurt. forgetting to say what I told ya to **during** a punishment? that's not gonna end well.' He brought his hand up from his neck and grabbed the hand pushing at him, stroking it gently before he pushed it back at the bed. 'the safe word... is "cherry". now... say "thank you, Daddy. may I have one more?"' Both brows lifted as he watched with an air of no amusement, though those bright red eyes had an odd gleam in them.

Blue blushed harder, but trusted him and shifted back into position, already gathering handfuls of the sheet before he looked back, almost pleading, "Thank you, Daddy" his voice hitched a little, but he hooded his eyes almost shut, breathing out, "may I... have one more?" he finished.

His grin finally broke as he gave that cute little booty what could barely even be called a love tap. 'good job, babydoll.' He shifted the skirt back down and pulled him up to sit in his lap, one hand sliding up to his jaw as he leaned in and planted a warm kiss on those teeth, wiping away those tears as he leaned back. 'you were perfect.' He leaned into another kiss and stroked his hands down that body gently, fingers toying with the material of the dress. 'now that that's over, we can get to the fun stuff... if you're still up for it, of course.' He wiggled his brows playfully before nuzzling his face into Blue's shoulder to plant a kiss on his dress before whispering sweetly in his earhole. 'all ya gotta do is ask nicely and Daddy'll show ya how much fun ya new toys are.'

He peeped at the surprisingly gentle last stroke, but was anything but complaining, shifting to a comfortable seating as the other skeleton caressed him, taking the sting out of the punishment. Blue hugged at his head as he nuzzled at his shoulder, giving a kiss to the scarred brow as he enjoyed the embrace for a few breaths, nodding. "Can we play, Daddy?" he asked in the softest innocent voice he had, though he shivered heavily with excitement.

That grin increased as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful little pet and lifted him up as he stood. 'of course, babydoll. ya took your punishment so well and I been lookin forward to usin' these toys since we saw 'em.' He turned and placed Blue facedown on the edge of the bed, keeping that cute little rump beautifully presented for him, flipping that skirt back up before he stepped back to enjoy the sight of his "hand-iwork" with a beaming smile at the darkened bits of blue. Once he was satisfied he turned to the bags and first thing was first. He jingled the cuffs of the spreader bar as he walked over, knowing it was going to get the right kind of attention. He knelt down behind his little pet and spread those legs wide enough for the bar to fit between his ankles before cuffing them over the socks, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of that fabric between his rough fingers. Once it was tightly fastened he slid those hands up his legs, over those soft thighs and finally to that round little ass. With a sound of hunger he pressed his teeth into the flesh, hands gripping in need as he let his tongue glide over the soft flesh, giving another hungry grunt as he leaned back and gave his less-bruised side a good swat. 'get that ass higher for me.' He grabbed the cuffs and reached onto the bed to grab his hands, bringing them behind his back before fastening the wrists together. 'it's time for us to have a real good time.'

As he was placed on the bed, he whimpered as he shifted in place, turning just enough to see at the other got hold of the cuffed bar, biting back a high-pitched gasp when he jingled it. Spreading almost had him feel like he was going to slide out of place, but once the bar was strapped into place, he actually felt rather secured, since he couldn't move his ankles in or out. Mewing gently as the hands slid up him, Blue gasped out again as his mouth pressed into the shaped magic, lifting as best he could once his wrists were bound as well, pushing his shoulders hard into the mattress so he could turn to look, curious what the other was doing, though he did shift to make the skirt sway along his sides and parts of his thighs. "Thank you, Daddy," he mewled, high and bellish and - _pleading_ -. 

'my pleasure, sweetheart!' He spoke with the gusto of someone about to perform some amazing magic as he moved to the bag, squatting down as he opened the mystery box, hiding its contents from prying eyes. He peered over his shoulder at Blue before standing and quickly turning to hide the object behind his back, a taunting little smile curling over his teeth. 'close your eyes, babydoll. no peekin'.' He waited for the other to comply before bringing the object out and letting the cool metal casing glide gently against the underside of that little blue shaft, giving him time to wonder and spectate what it was touching him before there was a click and it began to vibrate softly and steadily against him. 'alright, you can open up now.'

As he closed his eyes, he wondered what exactly he was up to, but as the smooth metal slid against him, the blue length twitched at the chill, and with the click, his eyes clenched harder as he gave a low moan, wriggling as he already started to leak light cyan pre just from the first vibrations. He looked back, unable to see himself from the angle, but stars the look on Red's face had him throb against the lightly buzzing shape. Panting just a little, he tried to shift, to get a better look, but the angle of his legs kept him upright, and he didn't want to move off of the delightful new sensation teasing sweetly at his cock. "Daddy~ that's really nice," he practically purred, and it was, lightly caressing and just enough to keep a steady drip down between his spread thighs.

'thought you might like it. does Daddy know you or what?' He let out a happy little growl as he let the vibrator rest in his palm, his fingers wrapping around to press it in a bit more as he stroked up and down that little cock from between his legs, sliding up to the tip to tease his leaking hole and get more lubrication on that shaft to let it slide more freely up against him. ' _mmmmm_ , you make the sweetest little noises, baby. lemme hear some more.' He made sure to move into his line of sight before lifting his free hand, letting his tongue slide between those bony fingers with a smirk, getting them nice and slick before that hand moved to his ass, sliding around his tight little hole before slipping his middle finger in to the second knuckle, letting it wiggle around as he continued pumping.

" _Oooh~_ Daddy!" he moaned as he pumped, the tease to his tip making the noise draw out longer before he tried to shift in little bucks into the grip, eyes fluttering shut after he'd licked his fingers, head arching up into a moan that was almost a little howl, growing as the added finger had him want to push back into the penetration. "Daddy please~ _hh-haah_ ," Blue's shaft twitched and throbbed in the vibrating fingers, tongue slipping past his fangs as both ends of him drooled with pleasure. 

Slowly that finger slid in and out of him, pressing a little further in with each stroke, syncing up the movement between both hands as he continued to smear that pre over his shaft. 'please what?' His own cock was twitching and dribbling everywhere after going so long without release, but it was left ignored as he dropped down to his knees and slipped his finger from that hole, grabbing up the controls to the egg instead. 'please more?' There was another click as he took the vibrations to the next level and brought his tongue up to that ass, licking him from shaft to hole before he started wiggling and working the tip into him, grunting and groaning hungrily as he tried to fill him up.

"Yes pleaaaa-!" his answer was cut off with a rising moan as the vibrations increased, wriggling hard into the hand before he bucked at the tongue, nearly shouting as he started into him, " _hhaah, haa..._ Daddy... Daddy," he barely said anything but moans and the word, arching in slow undulations before he pleaded, "Daddy I don't wanna cum yet," Blue's voice sounded strained, almost urgent and how badly he felt himself too close already, shivering to hold himself still even as the combined stimulations were pushing him to give in.

He set the controller on the bed, cranking it down to a lower level before bringing his now free hand up to the tip of that dripping cock, teasing it playfully before slipping the tip of his finger into those juicy fluids and down his opening until he was nice and snug, that hand still pumping, though a bit more slowly. His tongue on the other hand started moving more vigorously as it pushed further in, vibrating as he groaned deeply into that ass, lost in his own little world of lust as the sounds of that voice kept ringing in his skull.

The decreased vibrations gave him a temporary lull, until he felt the finger pressing into him, yelling a moan that would have been orgasmic had he not been stopped up now, panting hard and shuddering in a rush of pleasure as he continued working at him. The tongue was driving him almost as mad as the combined restraints, arms twitching and pulling against the cuffs that were perfectly capable of holding him. His eyelights were rolled up so far that the little bottom points of the hearts could barely be seen, quivering and completely at Red's mercy, and loving every second of it. "Daddy~ <3" 

A hungry rumble vibrated through him as those sharp teeth pressed against both cheeks of that ass, his tongue buried as far as it could go without cutting into him, wiggling and squirming before he pulled back and slowly pumped into him with it. Ohhh but it just wasn't enough. He increased the pace against the throbbing little cock, giving a deep groan as he pressed his tongue further in and pulled the tip of his finger from that backed up hole to let him cum as he kept pumping away with hand and tongue, his own dick absolutely crying for attention at this point.

As soon as he released him, Blue came with a shout, pushing back into the thick tongue and pumping hand, giving a heavy shot of cum down on the bed and against his skirt, panting with strained mewls as he kept at him. "Daddy please!" he yelped, pushing back into that thick tongue that was stretching him, "Daddy I need you please," he whined, toes curling in the socks and fingers nigh-clawing at the cuffs. 

The vibrator was dropped to the floor, making a buzzing noise as he slipped his tongue out and moved up, hands gripping hard against those hips as he pushed that throbbing cock hard into him, hilting on the first try. 'f-f-f-...' He couldn't even speak with how good it felt, lingering only a second before he started plowing into him with a brutal pace, one hand reaching forwards to grab onto the cuffs, using them to pull him back with some added oomph as he buried his bone as deep into that ass as he was physically capable. With nothing to bite onto to stifle himself, he simply let out that feral yell of burning pleasure as he filled him up with a too long neglected load that bubbled out past his shaft with every move he made, churning into it as he kept on, determined to give his little lover every last little drop of what he deserved.

"DADDY!" he yelped, the hilting alone had him moaning a scream, before he got pulled back, bellows of delight at the rapid thrusting and the filling release, legs pinned in place by the pressure of the bar against the bed and Red's femurs. This time, no pain stopped him from relishing the way his bound arms were used as leverage, still pushing his hips back as best he could to take as much of that ramming shaft as he could get. His entire being pulsed in the ecstasy, his own little cock drooling with unrestrained pleasure as he gave another ragged cry, another release into his dress. 

Even after he was completely spent he let that shaft slide slowly in and out of that dripping hole, his mind completely blank with exhaustion. After using more energy today than he had for as long as he could remember, it wasn't too surprising that his legs started to shake and his lids began to flutter, his body pulling back to release itself from the body in front of him before he slid over and flopped face first on the bed, going completely still before loud snores started emanating from the mattress beneath him.

Blue, still panting from the swell of his finish, didn't hear him snoring for a little, until he was about to shift to look back, only to find him passed out on the bed next to him. Blinking, he was quickly reminded just how shackled up he still was when he'd gone to just snuggle up next to him, flushing tiredly. He could certainly use a rest, and it took some maneuvering, the spreader bar helped exactly none in this, but he managed to get into something of a comfortable position. Arms still firmly behind his back, he wriggled closer to give Red a gentle kiss, then huffed to lay on his belly, skirt still fluffed up to expose his now-rumpless pelvis. He'd of been upset if he hadn't just been thoroughly, wonderfully fucked, so he forgave him easily. Though he hoped he'd wake up before he got sore from the cuffs, he thought before he let his own eyes close. Might as well try to take a nap too, he figured.

He ended the fake snoring as he felt the kiss and replaced it with tired chuckles, turning his head to look at his little blueberry tart. 'you were really gonna let me leave you like that, weren't you?' He snorted and shook his head before reaching over to unlatch the cuffs from each other so he was free to remove the rest on his own. 'you're such a perfect lil pet, ya know that?' He leaned over before the other could move and planted a warm kiss on his teeth before he slowly crawled his now completely aching body onto the bed so he could rest on the pillow. 'y'know, I bet those muffins are plenty cooled down by now. wanna go get me one?' He peered over at Blue with a teasing wink and a laugh before he stretched himself out and nearly immediately passed out for a nap.

He actually did puff his cheeks up in a flushed show of upsetness, sliding to undo the spreader bar first without saying anything, though Blue smiled as he slid free of the leathers, putting them down a little to the side of the end of the bed, since there was plenty of mess to deal with there. Smoothing his skirt, he figured it was clean enough to keep on while he did some badly-needed chores while he napped. Bundling up what he could take with him from the room, he got right to work, grinning the entire time. Once the laundry was in to dry, he took the rest of the banana muffins up to the room with him. He'd eaten three while he'd cleaned, and the other nine were on a large plate. Sliding back in the room, the little skeleton went right over, slid up to sit on his ankles on the bed, still holding the plate like a tray in one hand, looking down at the other monster. Putting the muffins aside, he leaned over to give a soft kiss to his skull, rubbing just a bit. "Got you those muffins you asked about this morning," he murmured cheerfully. 

He was out cold the entire time Blue worked, going completely spread eagle and taking over most of the bed with his thick frame. The movement of the bed made him groan a bit before the familiar voice had him cracking open those sockets slowly, peering up at the vision in frills sitting on his bed. With a sleepy smile he sat up, looking from Blue to the muffins and back with that grin only increasing. 'mmm, fuck makin' ya my pet. i'm makin' ya my wife.' He slipped an arm around Blue's neck and pulled him in for a sloppy, sleepy kiss, his free hand snaking around behind him to pull him in even closer before he fell back onto the bed, cuddling his wonderful little lover close. ' _mmmmmnn_ , love ya, Blue. you're fuckin' amazing.'

Blue squeaked at the shifting, glad that he'd put the muffins down since being pulled over would have scattered them along the bed and possibly the floor. Leaning and hugging into the kiss, he settled against the other skeleton with a little smirk and chuckle. "I can do both," he said matter-of-factly, reaching for the nearest muffin and holding it for him to watch as he pulled a chunk off, offering it. "Hungry, Red?" 

Hey, he made sure the muffins were safe before getting super cuddly! What was he, some kinda mess monster?! _Psh._ His face went bright red at Blue's statement, feeling his heart flutter with a nervous happiness as his grin increased, the look in those bright lights surprisingly tender. 'is there anythin' ya **can't** do?' He reached up a hand to carefully take Blue's wrist, pulling his hand closer as he leaned up, letting his sockets nearly close as his tongue snaked out, pressing gently to the bottom of those smooth fingers before he carefully wrapped his sharp mouth around to take the bite. He fell back onto the pillow with an ecstatic moan at the flavor in his mouth. 'holy shit, babydoll. keep this up and you're gonna get me goin' again.'

Blue shivered a little at how erotically he'd taken the bite, pulling another chunk off the muffin before offering it again with a soft smile. "And there's eight more of these left, so just imagine," he said, voice trailing off playfully as he took a nibble of it himself, making sure to let his little fangs show prominently as he did. 

The tip of his red tongue peeked out as he trace it over his teeth, watching his little babydoll put on an enticing display of fang. 'y'know... i'm beginning ta think ya do this shit on purpose.' He grinned before leaning up to him, his hand pulling away the one holding the chunk to that nibbling mouth before he pressed his tongue between those smooth teeth, his free hand pressing in gently to the back of that smooth skull. He groaned softly and pulled back. 'fuckin' delicious.' He turned his head and snagged the bite from those smooth fingers with a chuckle. 'the muffins ain't bad either.' He leaned back over to press a sweet little kiss on that soft cheek.

He giggled at the comment, about to say something in response before the tongue claimed him, humming into the kiss as his own softly slid alongside it. Blushing at the comment, he looked down at the rest of the muffin in his hand, pulling another chunk to offer to him. "Well, you made sure my heat was taken care of... I wanted to do the same," he said in a light, almost wistful voice.

He took the bite with a grin, rolling it around in his mouth with a thought humming. ' _mmmm_ , so that's it then? just doin' ya duty?' He swallowed the bite and gripped the hem of the dress and started dragging it up over his legs. 'and what if I said my heat was over'n done with? ya gonna stop dressin' all cute? lookin' at me with those sweet, naughty lil faces ya like ta make?' He slipped his hand beneath the dress and ran it up that smooth femur, gripping playfully against the bone. 'gonna stop teasin' me and gettin' me all worked up?' He brought his hand back up away from those legs and grabbed the hand holding the muffin instead, lifting the wrist to his mouth as he growled softly against it before letting those sharp fangs hover over the sensitive area, those bright red orbs peering up at Blue's as he grinned.

His response couldn't be said quite yet, with the way those fangs trailed tantalizingly over his wrist, just barely making the softest scrape in the bone. His eyes fluttered shut with a little whine at the grinning gaze, then took his free hand to trail his own blunt fingertips on the scarred cheek. "No, not a duty... I need to," he started, his voice low and full of adoration, his own blue eyelights softly glowing, "but more than that, I want to." He took the grip from his face and shifted it to the one holding the other hand, petting along the fingers holding him. "I love you, I want to be there for you, Red... I won't stop so long as that's what you want me to do... and I am not letting my new outfits go to waste," he added with a suddenly firm voice, as if there would be no way to argue with him about it, putting a finger to Red's nose-tip, "I like the skirts, and the dresses, and I'll wear them whenever I please." 

He nipped at the finger booping his nose and growled playfully at the other, the grip on his wrist going slack as he was released, bringing his arms around Blue's neck to pull him close. 'well, I ain't about ta stop ya, princess. ya look gorgeous.' He kissed the tip of Blue's nose bone with a smirk before resting his forehead against the other's. ' _hmmmm..._ I think I wanna take ya out tonight. I can get the rest of my shit put together real fast and be ready for it. hows'at sound?' He nuzzled his teeth other into that soft cheek before trailing them down into his neck with what sounded like a happy little purr.

He grinned and practically lunged to hug around the other's neck, despite having already been seated perfectly close, rubbing his cheek against Red's like a happy kitten. "It sounds perfect," he murmured, his voice clearly bursting with excitement, as well as his pulsingly beating soul, "I wanted to wear my dress again so much! It's so pretty!" He squirmed in their embrace, as if wanting to go put it on right that moment, though he'd want another quick clean-up before changing into, what he deemed it, his best dress. 

His sockets widened at the lunging and caused him to laugh with amusement, nipping his neck lightly before leaning back to look into that excited little face. 'can't wait to see it on ya again. though its prettiness ain't got nothin' on you, babe.' He pressed another kiss into that cheek before slipping one of his arms down and around the back of Blue's legs so he could turn him and cradle him in those thick, scarred arms. 'i'll go get everything set up while yer still cleanin' around the house. sound good, wifey?' He smirked and looked at his sweet little lover with an amusing little twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I already got that done, so I'll just take my time washing up," he giggled, leaning his head to Red's chest and shoulder as he held him. He almost didn't want to be put down, being in the hefty skeleton's arms made him both relaxed and excited, all at once. It was one of his favorite things, being held by his lover, no matter the context otherwise; just hugging, or cuddled on the couch, or in the middle of their lovemaking sessions, regardless of the degree of roughness, his embrace was one of the things Blue just couldn't stop wanting more of.

'heh. I would say have a go at my closet, but pretty sure that's gonna take a few days.' He squeezed him in a bit closer, holding the same sentiment himself. The feel of that small body pressed against him, being wrapped around in his arms... it made him feel like he was protecting his lover. Like he had a real purpose in life. He stayed like that for a good long while, simply nuzzling his face into a soft cheek and the side of his neck, letting the only noise from his mouth be soft, satisfied sighs. But eventually hunger had to ruin the mood, a soft, magical rumble growling from the area of his belly. 'guess I should eat before I run off.' He kept Blue close to him as he reached over and grabbed another muffin to stuff whole in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'd probably need plenty of time to work on that mess," he teased in a small voice, eyes hooded shut as he kept snuggled against him. The grumble in his stomach, however, had him lift his gaze with a chuckle, picking up another to bring up to the fanged face. "Plenty left, Red." He slowly slid out of his grip, leaving a muffin in his hand before giving a kiss to the muffin-filled mouth, "I'm gonna go get ready for our date~" he stressed the words in a happily bellish whisper, the almost girly squeal in his throat barely suppressed before he slid off the bed to get a couple things from the dresser, not letting Red see much more than a bundle of fabrics in his arms before he went humming out the door towards the bathroom.

He wrapped his tongue around the muffin and once again took it in whole, watching him as he chewed happily, then shooting him a suspicious stare as he seemed to be trying to hide something as he headed off to the bathroom. But two could play that game. He slipped from the bed and grabbed his coat, stuffing a few more muffins in a pocket and one into his mouth before he moved to the closet, getting up on his tip toes to grab the little black box from its spot, then a few items of clothing from the closet before he poofed out of the room to hide them away before poofing back because shoes were probably a thing he should wear. He licked his mouth with a grin as he looked towards the door and yelled. 'be back soon! stay out of trouble!' He lifted his hand and snapped loudly, hopefully loud enough so that Blue knew he'd gone to get the rest of his date ready, hoping on the stars that he'd enjoy it.

Blue giggled to himself at having Red tell - _him_ \- to stay out of trouble, settling on having a bath instead of a shower, since he figured he had the time for it. Sitting in the tub and letting the mostly-hot water soak at him, he looked down at their shared space of their souls, putting a hand to this sternum. Remembering distinctly how troubled he'd seemed last time he'd with touched the red part of the soft hearts, he contented himself with watching the bright pulses of light that played through his ribs in the soapy water. The shifting between bright red, soft blue, and several shades of purple was at once beautiful and fascinating, making him relax even more, eyes half-lidded. Trailing a finger down the middle of his breastbone, he stopped and continued his bath with a little more energy, not wanting to take overly long so he could get dressed before the other skeleton returned. He had his own surprises, after all.


	12. Rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gonna go on a daaate y'all!

It was a couple of hours before Red returned home, a lit cig in his mouth that filled the room around him with that pungent smell that clung to his clothes. He dusted off his coat a bit before looking up to see Blue already dressed, his soul throbbing hard in the other's chest. 'f-fuck... I mean, I saw ya in it before, but... wow.' He pulled the stick from his mouth and held it carefully between his knuckles as he moved over, his gaze soft as it wandered over the beautiful little body. 'I take it someone's eager to get movin', huh?'

The dress was a stormy grey that had a pearled sort of glimmer to the main body, giving it a subtle sheen of purple-slate, and the frills along the side and legs were pale blue, almost white along the edges. He smiled brightly despite the odd scent of the cigarette creeping around the room, smoothing the front of it again as he kept wanting to keep feeling the velvety material under his fingers. Blue had barely been in it for a few minutes before he'd come up, and gave a slow turn for him to see the whole thing, including the trailing fin-like train of the soft blue fabric, looking over his shoulder as he did. "I love wearing it," he breathed, "makes me feel..." he couldn't really put it in words, but he felt it keenly in his soul, that light, airy feeling of delight and freedom, like that feeling when you're soaring and nothing can weigh you down. Especially when Red looked at him while he wore the dress, the way he gazed and seemed to love looking over the smooth curves the dress made over him, even without needing to summon any ecto-form to his body. 

He held the cig away as he moved in closer, slipping an arm around that waist to pull him closer. 'ya look like a tornado ready ta sweep me off my feet.' He leaned in and pressed those teeth into Blue's, letting his tongue slither in past those teeth with a hungry groan. He tasted like an ashtray and... sugar. 'we'll head out here in a bit. I should probably wash up, too and y'know... get dressed. can't go lookin' like a hobo when you're dressed ta kill.' He let Blue go and stuck the cancer stick back in his mouth before slipping out of his coat, letting it fall to the floor before he started stripping off the rest of his clothes without shame, tossing them in the general direction of the laundry basket and kicking his shoes off beside the bed. He peered back over his shoulder as he headed out of the room, taking a last look and letting those eyes wandering completely over that seductive form before rolling his shoulders and heading to the shower to scrub up.

The ashtray part wasn't too bad, especially combined with the sweetness, so he nuzzled into the kiss with his own tongue, just for a bit, before sliding down without stepping on the frills. Sliding over to sit on the bed while Red stripped down, he let his gaze follow every move, smiling at the other skeleton as he looked him over again. Listening to the shower, arms pressed back into the bedding as he kicked his legs a little, letting the dress flutter and ripple from the motions. He'd actually realized while Red was away that he'd needed to clean the sheets again, so had taken care of that before he'd gotten fully dressed, as well as having picked up the assortment of toys and put them beside the dresser with the opened black toolbox, since the spreader definitely didn't fit. It had been stuffed nearly to the brim even before Red had picked out the blue leathers and new ropes. Blue started humming to himself, head tilted back, eyes closed, and feet dangling off the mattress.

The good mood had Red singing in the shower with that deep voice again, feeling extra clean after showering so often here lately, still making sure to get into every nook and cranny. He was going to look his absolute best tonight... Ugh, just the thought of it had his soul fluttering in the other's chest and quietly cursing himself for letting his nervousness get the best of him when he couldn't hide it. What if it went poorly? What if he finally decided he'd made a terrible decision? It felt like he was just constantly fucking him and making messes for him to clean. He took a deep breath and focused. Fighting past the ever-present anxiety to actually listen to his soul. Their souls. Both of them. They were happy. This was all real and they were both finally happy. He felt the anxiety melting away as his soul throbbed and squeezed in joy and he finally turned the water off to dry off and poof away into Boss' room, taking his time getting ready.  
He looked down and admired himself, feeling sexy as fuck for possibly the first time ever before poofing back into their room and striking a pose. While his shoes could still use a few more scrubs, the rest of him was spotless. A ripped black blazer over a fresh red sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing those thick scarred arms, a nice pair of black cargo shorts that he never wore just because he'd hate to ruin them. And his favorite piece. The black silk tie he'd found the other day with a beautiful red broken heart on it. He'd even gone so far as to put on a bit of make-up, a nice little smudging of black eyeliner at the bottom of his sockets that hid the bags under his eyes and made those bright reds even more noticeable. 'hey, babe. ready to have a good time?'

His voice had him look over, and his face lit in an aqua blush, soul fluttering alongside the red heart as he actually clenched his own legs together with a little whimper, eyelights looking very intrigued by how his lover 'cleaned up nice'. He pushed up into a seating on the bed, leaning forward to look over him almost as if in a dazed awe. <3

You never know how attractive you really are until someone looks at you the way Blue was looking at Red... which was making that confident grin grow wider as his cheeks darkened to a nice bright cherry. 'hey now, eyes are up here. ya keep lookin' at me like that and we ain't gonna get outta here.' He chuckled and moved closer, holding his hand out to help Blue off the bed and up into his arms.

"S-sorry... just... you look," he had to lift his gaze again, meeting the bright red eyelights with a shy bite to his lower teeth, sliding his hand into Red's palm, smiling gleefully, "as good as you prolly think I look." The soft voice breathed, nuzzling a soft kiss below the heavy jawline.

'heh. I doubt that, princess.' He leaned his head down and stole a sweet kiss from those teeth, his breath a bit more minty this time around. Looks like someone indulged in some dental hygiene for once. 'you ready ta go?' He wrapped those arms tightly around the little figure before him, letting his hands wander over the dress and enjoy the incredibly soft feel of the material. It was gonna be impossible to keep his hands to himself tonight.

Blue nodded with a hum, looking up at Red as his hands wandered, wriggling just a bit as it got down past the curve of his lower spine and nearer his tailbone. He didn't want the other keeping his hands to himself, since he liked every way the larger skeleton touched him.

He gave a tight squeeze and they poofed out of the room before appearing in Waterfall amongst the echoflowers and it would seem far away from the more inhabited area. 'I know it's probably super cheesy, but... this is one of my favorite places.' He rubbed the back of his head as he let Blue go, taking his hand as he looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the sparkling crystals for a moment then looking over at his lover, the glow of the flowers making him look even more radiant and causing that soul to flutter happily.

The slight echo of water made everything seem a little quieter in the clearing, and the small skeleton's gaze drifted over the echoflowers before doing as he did and looked up, eyes bright as the little specks of crystal-stars reflected in the ones in his eyelights, free hand going to his chest as he felt the duo of souls flutter in synch with one another, turning with his mouth only slightly agape. "It's beautiful," he whispered, as if afraid saying anything would break the spell. He heard something, another voice, much like his, only even quieter, say the same, and he looked around at the blue flowers curiously, as they took up the quiet chant.

He watched the reaction with his own sense of awe. He'd almost expected a groan since this was the only real legit date spot... for those down here who indulged in that kind of feely crap. Like the edgy fluffball that was Red. 'heh. glad ya like it, princess.' He led him through the flowers, most of them surprisingly silent, which showed how few monsters ended up in this area. 'I, uh... set a little somethin' up for us. I... hope ya weren't expectin' some fancy restaurant or somethin'.' He gave a slight shrug as he stepped into a clearing, set up with a red blanket in the middle, along with a picnic basket, bottle of wine and glasses. He tugged softly at the collar of his sweater as he looked over at Blue. 'well? whadda think? super cheesy or what?'

As he was led, he noticed the flowers seemingly quieting, no longer repeating his whisper. Blue shook his head with a little smile before he practically dragged Red the rest of the way to the picnic. "I've never seen anything like this," he said, a nearby flower repeating it, making him curious again, but realized it was indeed the flower doing it. He ran a finger along a petal, making the flower shiver just slightly at his touch, then it snapped shut, the slight glow of it fading, as if hiding. Then he looked back up, at the glimmering crystals that imitated stars. "I really like it," the skeleton added, half-lunging into a hug against the other monster, "it's better than anything I could've imagined, Red." 

He let out a grunt as he was hugged so enthusiastically, his face lighting up as he got much more praise than he thought he ever would. 'y-you... really like it?' His face softened considerably as he squeezed back and pressed his teeth into the top of that smooth little skull. 'i'm glad ya like it, sweetheart.' He tipped that face up and gave him a deep, tingling kiss that had his face darkening even deeper in the glow of the echo flowers. 'so, ya hungry at all? I, uh... got a buncha nice lil finger foods I thought we might enjoy. and a nice wine. one o' my favorites actually... uh... don't tell Paps I know wine. he'd never let me live it down.' He snickered and motioned to the blanket for him to have a seat.

Blue nodded with a little hum, feeling his soul brighten a little alongside his blush at the tingling kiss, sliding his hands along the dress to keep from sitting on the frill, leaning his cheek to Red's shoulder as he kept having to look between the crystals, the flowers, and the other's eyelights. "There was nothing like this back... where I used to be," he said in a sad, but dreamy tone, both hands holding front and back of one of the other skeleton's palms.

He kept cuddled up against his little blue lover as he settled on the blanket and started serving up the little finger foods. There were crackers (the fancy delicious kind of course) along with cheeses, different little meats, some grapes, cherries, strawberries... and he served them each a nice half glass of wine to start, holding his out towards Blue. 'here's to fate bringin' ya here... where you'll have every nice thing I can provide ya.' He clinked their glasses together before leaning in to kiss him on the neck with a soft purr.

The little skeleton hardly stopped smiling the entire time, gaze always shifting between the three things catching his attention, mostly the larger monster, but also getting to enjoy the view and snacks. The first scant glass of wine already had his cheeks flushed past his usual blush, eyes glittering with little stars that didn't fade. "Love you, Red," he practically purred, scooting a little closer with his almost-empty glass, "glad I got to come here... to be here with you."

He reveled in the quiet as they simply enjoyed each other's company, nibbling on the snacks and enjoying the scenery. It was nice enough getting to come here and do this by himself, but having Blue there... it felt almost surreal at how very right it seemed to be. To have this little skele at his side. It just seemed to make everything better. He turned to catch Blue staring up at him, confessing feelings that made his soul flutter as his own face flushed, though certainly not from the wine. 'I love you, too, Blue... I, uh... I gotcha somethin'.' He reached over and refilled Blue's glass before drinking deeply straight from the bottle himself, letting out a deep sigh before he set it down and stood up, clearing his throat... and glaring at the echoflowers that caught onto the sound. 's-so... we've been together a little while now and... you've gotten to know me better than pretty much anyone else. I mean, of course Paps knows a lot of shit, too, but... it's... different.' He looked off to the side, feeling like he was rambling. He reached into his pocket to fiddle with something and took a deep breath as he collected himself. 'you've... had time to decide whether or not you really wanted to stay and... i'm pretty sure it's safe to say you're not goin' anywhere.' He started pacing around the blanket as he let himself glance over at Blue, blushing even more furiously than before. 's-so... I mean... don't know what we are exactly, like... what to call you specifically... my lover, my boyfriend, my wife... my soulmate...' He slowly walked behind Blue, that soul beating hard and fast as he sank to his knees behind the little skele. There was the soft jingle of metal as he took a deep breath to steady himself and keep his voice even. 'but I do know... that as long as you're wearin' this...' He slipped the soft blue leather collar around his neck and fastened it comfortably as the little golden star dangled and made that soft tinkling noise. 'I can call you mine.' His soul throbbed hard as he wrapped his arms around Blue's ribs from behind and buried his face into that small neck, trembling softly as he felt his soul nearly melt as it began to fully merge with the other, going from two souls to one and glowing brilliantly beneath the soft dress.

The smaller of the pair listened, his gaze focused intently on the other's face, even as the wine was trying to make his mind wander, he honed in on the sound of his voice. He did get a little distracted by the fiddling, eyelights swaying down, but snapping back up as Red continued talking, his smile and blush increasing as he was going to say something in response, though stopped as the larger monster moved, turning his head enough to follow along.  
Each of the titles had a little, different feeling to them; the first was like a caress, cradling and gentle, the second more like a hug, snug and enjoyable. The third was warm and inviting, with a bit of playfulness, while the last... had him swell with love and wishes, the feeling of just being whole and content.  
Blue didn't dare try to turn, feeling himself a little off balance already, having absentmindedly been sipping the wine Red had refilled his glass with, half gone already. The jingle of metal had him curious, and as he felt the soft brush of - he saw a flash of blue - the leather as it was secured, his hand went up to feel the little star, leaning into his embrace as he felt the throb of their shared soul, a balanced, vibrant purple behind the pearly-grey fabric. And the little skeleton started crying, overwhelmed with how thrilled and loved he felt, right in the other's heavy, scarred arms, the hand that had gone up to the star sliding to grip the other's ulna as he turned to nuzzle his cheek against the broad shoulder. "Always," he said, his voice half-breaking with joyous tears as he dropped the glass to hold Red more against him, hugging at the arm and curling his knees up to get as close to him as possible, "I don't want to be anywhere else."

He felt that swelling joy in himself as well as that pulsing soul at Blue's reaction and with a gentle look on his face he gathered the crying skele into his arms, turning him so they were face to face, his arms slipping beneath the others as he brought their faces together, pressing mouth to mouth with a kiss that made that soul feel like it was set on fire. He squeezed him tightly against his body and could feel the magic of the soul splitting into two as violet tendrils of magic crept back to his body through his clothes. He groaned softly into the kiss before breaking it with a sigh. 'i'm so glad to hear you say it, Blue... 'cause I can't even imagine my life without ya anymore... I ain't ever been happy... until now. you're... you're everythin' to me, babydoll. everythin' I never even knew I wanted. everythin' I never knew I couldn't live without.' He nuzzled his face into Blue's neck, covering it with little kisses and soft sighs of happiness as he held him and let the warmth of the moment truly sink in.

He pressed almost desperately into the teary, searing kiss, whimpering as he slipped his eyes open, still carrying little stars at the edges as the souls separated, but stayed in their shared hue. He nodded softly, hugging around the scarred skull as he kept giving tiny kisses as well, his fingers curled into the fabric of the jacket. Everything the larger monster had said was exactly how he felt. Blue leaned back, pressing his hand against Red's cheek, giving another teeth-clanking kiss, humming into it as he just was filled with their shared emotions. "You're my heart and soul," he breathed, shivering as he couldn't stop crying, his voice starting to slur just a bit with the tint of the wine, "love you so much."

'and you're mine,' he growled softly beneath his breath as he leaned further into his little drunken lover, slowly leaning him back into the blanket and careful not to lay him in the spilled bit of wine. 'love you, too, babydoll.' His smile was slowly turning from sentimental to... something a bit more familiar as he looked down at the collar around that smooth little neck. It was filling him with something strong, something familiar and yet still a bit foreign. It was one thing to feel possessive... but to actually possess someone like this? To own them mind, body and most importantly, soul? With an almost wild grin of joy and lust he brought a hand up to hook two fingers beneath the soft leather of that collar and pull him up into a bone-tingling kiss, those deep, possessive growls coming out to play once again as those nearly primal urges began taking over.

Blue responded almost instinctively to the growl, eyelights still starred and showing a little hazy as the wine was tingling in him, but nowhere near as much as the way Red looked at him, body shivering as his soul pounded in his chest, vibrant and rippling violet. With a gasp as he was jerked up by his new collar - oh stars being dragged up felt good, almost as much as the way he growled into the kiss - hands gripping the thick humerus. "Please, Red," he breathed against his fangs, panting already, feeling dizzy under the effects of barely a full glass of wine, "please take me."

Without a word he started pulling that dress up, pressing his teeth and tongue into every inch of bare bone he could find, his breath already heavy and heated as those scarred phalanges slid slowly up those smooth legs. His entire body was trembling with desire as he looked down at the other... how did he always look so cute? Why did it never fail to make him want to do such horribly lewd things to ruin that innocent look? With a dirty grin he let his tongue slither its way back into Blue's mouth as that wandering hand slid between his legs looking for something fun to play with.

Gasping as the hands trailed along, they might have felt something less than smooth along one femur, and met with something beside bone or magic at his pelvis, the little skeleton leaning harder into the kiss, tongue curling with the other, as the two little discoveries were made. He let the fingers feel the smooth mound just on the other side of the softly conforming fabric, growing damper the more he touched. The shivering little body just wanted more, to get every bit of the large, stronger, rougher monster to do whatever he wanted to him. To claim him over again.

At the feel of something unexpected beneath the dress he broke the kiss and leaned back curiously, sitting up between those legs as he lifted the skirt of the dress higher to admire his little surprises. 'well, well, well, what do we have here?' He let out a mixture of sigh and groan as a freed hand reached over to grab the bottle of wine, tipping it back to finish it off before tossing it aside and sliding down beneath the soft material of the dress to bury his head between those femurs, giving the lacy little garter a kiss and thanking the stars above for whatever magic happened to bring this naughty little skele to him. Then he turned his full attention to that panty clad mound, moaning in delight as he ran his tongue over the material, pressing it in between those puffy little lips to taste him through the fabric and growling deeply as he pressed the tip into that barriered hole and wiggled teasingly. After burying his face into that warm, wet snatch and taking a deep breath he carefully caught the fabric of the panties in his teeth and slowly, carefully began dragging them back off those bony little legs. Once they were close to his knees, he sat up and removed them the rest of the way with his hands, giving Blue his best debonair smile while twirling the little bit of fabric around an extended finger. 'y'know this is feelin' a lot less like a first date and much more like a honeymoon. so, my cute little wifey... ya ready to christen this marriage the ol' fashioned way?' He wiggled his brows as he lifted up onto his knees, making a show of undoing those shorts and releasing the thick red cock from its confines, even giving it a few teasing strokes to let a string of pre dribble down from the tip.

Blue bit at his lower teeth as he found his surprise, shivering with barely restrained anticipation as he started under the dress, hands gripping the blanket with a light gasp at the first press against the damp little underthings. The teasing press and wiggle of the broad tongue had him groan a little gasp, hips jerking into the nuzzling scenting, making soft peeps as he pulled the panties down, then giving a wine-blushed smile at the twirling, feeling himself getting wetter already. It only increased as he pumped at the thick cock, and, just a little unsteady, pushed up on his knees as well, a hand going to join the thicker bone around the glowing shaft as he angled a kiss up to his lover's jawline, whining almost pleadingly. "I thought you'd like them..." and was half-crawling up, using his shoulders as support before sliding his slick blue lips against the pulsing red glans, breath catching as he needed to keep a firm grip on the other to keep steady, eyelights hooded and tinged just a little bit of lavender around the edges, where they were hazy with wine.

His own head was spinning between the wine, the lust and the feel of those smooth hands stroking against him and causing him to shiver and groan. 'stars, baby... ya know just what I like, don'tcha?' He slipped a hand behind his lower back, caressing the soft dress as those wet lips caressed on him, then he slipped his other hand just beneath his hip and lifted him up, his own hips slowly bucking up as he positioned that little body and oh so carefully slid him down onto that thick shaft. He rested his forehead against Blue's chest as his hands found their way to his hips, gripping tightly into him as he started grinding up into that wet mound. 'fuck, Blue... you feel... amazin'.' He lifted his head and looked up into his lover's face as he lifted him up and pressed him back down in a steady pace that drove himself deep into those wet folds, that thick shaft throbbing hard inside of him, heavily leaking with excitement.

" _Ah, haa-ah_ Red," he moaned as he stretched to accommodate the hefty shaft, arching back just a little, riding with the way his lover pressed and bucked, letting out a bellishly throaty moan at the grinding, his soul pounding against his brow before he looked down, meeting the lustily fiery gaze with his own as he held onto his shoulders, twitching in rhythmic clenches around the throbbing shaft. "Stars, Red... you do too," he groaned in a light little grunt, wriggling to feel him more, to get more of the soaked cock inside him and to feel every beat of their shared souls as he rode on his lover's lap in tantalizingly slow grinding and rises, feeling every bit of where their selves met and meshed in every intimate way he could hope for. "All yours."

His lids began to flutter, as did his soul, as he started picking up the pace, those moans and encouraging words goading him on. The hands on his hips wrapped around that body and pulled him in closer, those sharp teeth pressing into his neck and jaw as he gripped the back of his shoulders, panting hard against the smooth bone as he lifted up a bit and worked those hips faster. 'all mine.' He nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder and bit down into it as his pace became more and more unforgiving as he lifted up more and more on his knees until gravity pulled him forwards. He caught himself with one arm and held Blue to him with the other, his pounding never stopping as he growled deeply into his lover, claiming him in every way he could.

The bite had his pussy clamping even more around that demanding length as he moaned sharper, the flowers catching the sound and repeating it eagerly. Legs gripping and holding him closer as their positions changed, hips still pulling at him just a little more, even with the furious pace he was driving into him, always relishing what Red would demand of him. "Red... stars I'm so close," he panted into the heavy shoulder, the growls vibrating in his marrow as his soul wanted everything of its other half, practically singing it was so excited. He was getting tighter around the plunging cock, right at the edge of his peak but needing just the release of his partner to finally be freed.

He was suddenly incredibly glad he'd chosen this spot because when that moan was echoed all around him it was all he could do to bite harder into Blue to keep from crying out and ruining the chorus, tears streaming down his face as that thick member gave a final hard throb and released a heavy helping of that hot, sticky magic inside of his little lover, that soul matching the desires of its other half as he continued pumping into him, fighting past the sensitive aftershocks to make sure he got every ounce of pleasure out of his darling little soulmate.

The moans were replaced with the echoes of an ecstatic yelp as he took the thick load, pressing tightly around him as the little skeleton held him as close as he could, souls beating in time. His lower half had hot shocks of the extended orgasm Red was dragging him through, giving more ringing mewls the longer he was covered in the pleasure his lover wanted to give. Blue could feel his legs trembling, toes curling as his fingers gripped desperately into his jacket, blanked eyes looking up at the crystalline stars even as he was focused on only the pair of them and the way their bodies and souls fit together.

Once he broke past that level of sensitive pain, he hit another stride of pleasure and finally released that little skele from his jaws as he settled him onto the blanket and leaned up enough to watch his blanked out face as he pounded into him. He cursed himself as he panted and groaned too loudly and the flowers around him began to imitate, the noises making him all too aware of what a beast he became when inside of those sweet lips. His groans got louder and more bestial as he felt another hot wave creeping up his spine and into his loins, until they evolved into pleasured yells that preceded a second coming, filling sweet Blue past capacity and causing that hot cum to bubble out past those lips and down onto his thighs. Those bright red lights had gone completely heartshaped as he watched his little lover, his pace slowing even as the flowers around him sang the chorus of his release, sending a shiver down his spine as he fought hard not to collapse.

The echoing of his growls brought the blue hearts out bright with a gasp, still riding that long rush that was coming to a slow finish as Red came again, shivering to try to keep everything he gave but knowing he would spill over. The flowers were quieting as they did, repeating their panting afterglow as he pushed his hands up to the scarred jawline, soul thrumming with delight as he choked on loving tears, fingers carefully caressing. "Red," he purred, inviting the other down to his arms for a little rest and cuddling. His femurs shifted, still weak from the ecstasy he'd given him, another wash of tears down from his hooded eyes, still glowing with that slightly purple tinge to the edges. "I love you with everything I am," he whispered.

The invitation was readily accepted as he felt his legs give out, letting himself down as gently as he could as he slid out of that magical mound. He rested his head against that sternum, feeling the pulse of the soul beneath him as he listened to those soft words. With a happy smile he turned his head so his face was hiding in those ribs, his arms moving in to grip at the sides of that soft dress. With the hint of his own tears streaming black down his face from his makeup, he looked up at that sweet blue face and sighed, settling his chin down on his ribs. 'you... just....' His face turned a deeper shade of red before he hid his face in those ribs again, laughing quietly against him as he scooted himself further up that body, letting his face rest just beneath that soft jawline. 'you make me so fuckin' happy, Blue.'

Blue rubbed a finger at the side of Red's teary eye before he hid his face again, hugging at the scarred skull and shoulders, whispering how the other made him happy too. The echoflowers gave another noise that neither had made, like a footstep, and an almost deriding snort.  
"Ain't this - _cute_ \- ... I'll have fun tearing you up," a sharply deep voice that he already knew, even in his shocked fear, that he didn't like. The lizard monster was on all fours, half-hidden by the blue petals it'd stalked up to them through, and the smaller skeleton's eyelights went to pinpricks, stammering Red's name in a squeak. 

He sighed softly against the other until he heard that foreign sound and those sockets shot wide open, pupils thin as he turned his head towards the sound and lifted up while pulling his body further over Blue protectively. 'wha-... who the fuck's out there?' When he noticed the movement he lifted up onto his feet slowly, hands fastening his pants back up as a sadistic grin spread across his face. 'i'm warnin' ya buddy, if ya don't turn tail now, it ain't gonna be you havin' all the fun.' He stood with knees barely bent and his entire body flexing as he kept himself between Blue and this scaly asshole.

A nearly hissing chuckle was the response, pushing up enough to show better that the lizard was likely twice his size, grinning with the feeling of victory already as he moved closer, crushing several echoflowers that made little death-wails, the only noise they ever made that wasn't something else's doing. His heavy tail thudded, raising more of the sounds that made Blue want to cry for the beautiful, fragile things. The skeleton pushed back just a bit, legs kicking his dress down to cover himself as Red kept between them. A jaundiced eye half-rolled and he laughed again, panting with a gaping maw. "I'll dust you," he licked his half-shown teeth, some broken and crooked, "you an the pretty little morsel back there, but..." he stalked to the side, sizing up where he was going to rush in first, drooling, "not after I have even more fun with it. Those noises it made... I can get more of em."  
Blue felt sick, realizing the echoflowers had, in their own way, helped draw the other in with his voice, covering his mouth as he shivered, a little whimper in his throat. The lizard laughed again, having heard him.

It was one thing for him to threaten violence, but now he was threatening... those sockets widened further, as did his grin, the air around him prickling with an almost electric energy. 'welp. can't say I didn't warn ya buddy.' His first instinct as to protect Blue, a jerk of a hand causing a wall of bones to shoot up between him and the little skele, creating another barrier of protection before he turned his full attention on the lizard, teeth parting in a new level of primal glee as threads of spittle arched from between his fangs. He flexed his hands as he let out a yell and ran in headfirst, his soul pounding in his ears as he brought up a fist, a heavy bone construct forming just above it before he threw a hard punch that sent it flying at the other monster.

The static had the monster pause a little, eyes darting over to the shielding before looking back to the larger skeleton, returning the teeth-baring in a wet hiss, small frills fanning out from its jaws and the thick of the back of its neck. It dove as he charged, the bone construct ramming into his side, but skimming along the angle to deflect part of the damage, leaving a heavy gouge in the scales, but not deep enough to draw blood, jaws going for a limb as the lizard continued forward.  
The smaller skeleton kept firmly behind the wall, now perfectly well feeling the energy that he gave the other. Now that he knew of it, he focused as best he could in his slightly panicked state, pushing the flow further.

With a smirk Red blinked out of existence and into the air above the lizard, both hands out as he summoned one jagged construct after another, angling them all at the scaly being. With a slight whistling sound they started raining down on that scaly head as Red fell to the ground behind him, thinly lit eyes darting to Blue to make sure he was still alright before full attention was back on the lizard.

Teeth snapping shut on empty air, the lizard stopped up long enough that the first whistles barely warned him of the assault, only able to avoid the brunt of it. Two bones buried into the bulky shoulder, a rush of grey blood against the rusty-orange scales, another had sheared deep against his brow and snout, barely missing the eye. Several others had hit, but failed to bury in, leaving sore and bruising areas. Noticing how close he'd gotten, the lizard instead spun to slam his tail against the bone-wall, getting a feel for how much actual protection it gave. Blue yelped, his focus breaking as he pulled back more, almost off the blanket, the bones having stuttered under the impact.

When he saw the lizard spin and hit the barricade there was another surge of that electric energy as he ran forwards, letting out a warcry as he brought his right hand up, bone forming around it in an almost gauntlet-like fashion before it balled into a fist. His other hand lifted to make a motion and a wall of bone shot out of the ground, angled at the lizard to push him away and right in toward the pain train running right at his face like some bony demon hellbent on dusting the poor sucker.

Not having survived this long on just luck, the injured but still very eager to fight monster went with the intended angle the skeleton had put him to, but reared up on his bulky hind legs, tail thudding down for support and balance as his own hands went to meet the impact, rather than his already-bloodied head. The crack of breaking bone resounded in the flowers still standing, and the lizard's mangled talon was crushed in enough to clearly tell which hand had won that contest.  
The smaller skeleton was on the verge of hyperventilating, but again went to focus on the bond of their shared soul to push energy from himself to Red, and he was calmed by the sight of the bone-wall between them showing a bit thicker and firmer.

He let out a snarl as he stood his ground firmly, knocking away those broken hands to take a firm grasp on the other monster's throat, squeezing the blade-like talons of those bone gauntlet into those scales harshly as he started dragging him away, a fiery red light filling those dark sockets as the slits within them grew. There was no fear for his own safety, no hesitance for ending the life of another monster like there had been when it was just him. 'ya shoulda known better than to fuck with a skeleton. ya get boned every time.' A shiver ran through him as more energy sparked around the gauntlet and a bone spike shot out of his hand and into the scaly throat he was latched to, those sockets dimming down into a blank state.

The choked sound was likely the lizard trying to snarl in defiance, but barely came out as a pathetically strained whine as his blood welled over the gauntlets, still struggling as he dragged him away from the area. A rush of more blood spat out of the jagged mouth as the spike buried deep into the neck, lodging into the bone in the back as the last thing the monster would see would be the terrifying blank glare of a skeleton as it killed. It took a few moments as the heartbeat slowed, as the grey liquid ran down over the scarred scales and bone alike, before the eyes fully dimmed to grey and the soul was giving out. The form seemed to turn ashen, all color draining away into a dark smudge that began to shimmer and fall like the dust it was becoming, floating away in the lighter spots and dropping into piles of the fine powder in the darker ones. The last thing was the soul, turned black and cracked, shattering in full view before dusting as well, the scant swirls fading away.  
"Red!" the shivering voice called, the smaller skeleton still behind the bone wall, but standing, hands pulling him up as high as he could on the protective barrier, unable to see past the very tops, but the smells of static ozone and bloody dust had him even more panicked, even though he felt the firm thrumming of their soul still in place. 

Another shiver ran through him at the sight of the blood running over that constructed hand, his vision hazy as his lights slowly came back to life. He watched the dust scatter and drift in the breeze to settle on the flowers he'd crushed the life from... it seemed rather poetic and brought a soft smile to his face, which then turned to the blood-soaked gauntlet around his hand. He barely registered the voice until he felt the panic in his soul and looked over at the barrier Blue was hidden behind. With a warm smile he walked over and waved the bone-covered hand, dismissing all of his constructs as he turned his soft gaze on his concerned lover. 'are you alright, babydoll? you're safe now.'

Blue lunged against him, hugging at the larger skeleton and crying with wracking sobs, shivering all over as his voice was strained and a little higher-pitched from residual panic and fear. "Y-yes... I am, just scared, and," he hiccupped another heavy sob, practically rattling before, "and I drew it here, I should've been quieter, now the flowers are crushed and its ruined, and-" he would have continued this chain of apologetic babbling had he not been caught in sharp, gasping crying against him.

 _'shhhhshsh...'_ He leaned down and wrapped his arms around that little skele, lifting him up and feeling all the stronger for how easy it was for him to hold the other. 'I doubt you woulda been makin' those sounds if it weren't for me, Blue. he just happened to be lurkin' around the area and he coulda found us anyways. he also coulda chosen to ignore us completely and leave us to our business, buuuut... well, anyways. he's gone. and you're safe.' He leaned in to press his teeth gently into those cheeks, kissing away his tears before nuzzling on him affectionately. 'and that's all that really matters.'

The arms gripped firmly around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he tried to let the assurances sink in, to let his own part of their soul stop flickering fearfully in his ribs, holding tight to the jacket in his shiveringly clenched fingers. Breath hitching in several drawn-out gasps as he tried to calm his breathing, sobs slowing as he still shook in the embrace. "W-will.. will the flowers grow back?" he asked, trying to think of anything but the last few minutes when the other monster had arrived. 

He looked over the little skele for a moment before letting him slide back down to the ground, taking his hand before he led him over to the crushed flowers. He let him go as he squatted down and reached over, touching the petals carefully with a soft sigh. 'eh. I don't think these particular flowers are gonna bounce back, but these things have a way of livin' on through the worst. this certainly ain't the first fight that's ever happened in 'em and it won't be the last.' He stood back up and laced his fingers into Blue's, giving him a soft, almost sad smile before he started leading him through the glowing blue field of flowers and away from the scene of the fight, carefully placing his steps so he didn't crush any of the flowers around him.

The scattered petals and crushed stalks indeed had the look of defeat, but the ones around them, untouched by the bulk of the conflict, leaned towards the opened areas a little, as if stretching to inspect this new space. Blue curled his fingers into the grip, picking up one of the already-shriveling, greyed petals. It dissolved in his hand, and he bit back another bout of tears. He'd liked the flowers most, more even than the crystal stars, because he could touch them, and see them close. Could breathe in their slight, almost unnoticeable scent - like the breeze had carried over a whiff of rain from somewhere further away - and he moved through the flowers too, feeling the ones that did brush against his dress gently. They seemed to follow them as they went, turning their way, likely to pick up any sound they'd make, but he kept his voice from giving them anything to repeat, instead holding to Red's hand and letting the walk finish calming him. "I'd like to come back sometime, though," he said after awhile, looking up at his soulmate, fingers trailing on a crack along the bulkier hand, "for another date. When they're back," he added, wanting to not have a scar of dead flowers to remind him.

He stopped as Blue spoke, turning to look at him again with that warm smile and gentle eyes. 'you sayin' you want a second date? well ain't that a first for me.' He grinned and slipped his arms around his lover with a happy little growl before pressing his teeth against the other's forehead. 'of course i'm bringing' ya back... 'specially since I **know** I can protect ya.' He brought a hand around to tip that smooth head up, the light of the echoflowers reflecting in those bright blue eyes as well as the sparkle of the crystals above. He felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment as his soul fluttered at the sheer beauty of it. 'are you from outer space, sweetheart? 'cause your eyes are outta this world.' With an amused smirk he leaned in, pressing teeth to teeth in a gentle kiss.

Blue gave a half-chuckle at the pickup line, pushing him playfully back, hardly a breath's distance, after enjoying the kiss a little, "That was - _terrible_ -," he hiccupped, still stuck somewhere in lingering sobs and not-laughing, but looking up with shining eyes all the same, then went for another kiss, fingers snug in his grip. He could feel his soul already getting back to the soft pulse of steady and calm comfort, though he did have one thing prodding his mind still. "I... dunno but, while you were... fighting," his voice quieted, ducking his head a little, "it felt like... that I was doing something. Like, to help," he blushed softly, "I could've just imagined it, just from shock maybe." 

'you loved it.' That grin only grew as he pressed into the second kiss and stroked his cheek softly before listening to his theory. ' _hmmmm_. well, ever since we've been together I've been gettin' stronger and... durin' the fight.... it felt like there were... I dunno. surges o' power maybe? heh. maybe it really was you.' He let his hand stroke down that smooth neck and over his shoulder as his grin came back full force. 'definitely the best cheerleader ever.'

The hand shifting at the collar in the stroke had him smile softly, not sure how to explain it either, but since Red had seemed to have noticed it too, he thought perhaps there was more to it than just him panicking and wanting to help despite his fully vulnerable state. "I haven't been able to summon anything, really," he said softly, "so far the best I've done is some barely-there watery jelly-bone, and even that took a lot of concentration." He actually gave it a try, only a ghostly little blue wisp of bone showing up in their view, then letting it disappear like the smoke it pretty much was, almost looking disappointed in himself as it faded, looking down at the blue petals around them. "I don't know why, though. I'm happier and taken care of better than I can ever remember... but can't... even use magic anymore."

His hand slipped across his collarbone and to the dangling star of that collar, fidgeting with it as he took his time to actually think before responding. 'well... i'm not sure it's so much you're not able to use magic so much as it is.... maybe your magic's just changed since ya got here? if that makes sense. magic isn't as stationary and stagnant as some monsters think. it's a lot more fluid... just like the monster's personality that it's based off of. maybe with everything that's happened and you ending up here... there's been a shift in your personality and thus, yer magic.' His face took on a slight tinge of red before he looked away, dropping his hand from the star to scratch at his cheek instead as he realized he was probably rambling nonsense.

Even if it was probably nonsense, it did help to keep him from having his thoughts go down the darker places still tucked away in the back corners. The places where these last few days - had it barely been a week? - had covered in better memories and happier thoughts. When he wouldn't blank out into thinking over chores and things he'd never actually do, back there, but would plan to do and maybe even pretend a little that he did them in the cold, empty house he'd stayed alone in. Shaking his head, Blue gripped Red's hand and held it to his chest, steadying himself as he repeated several of the things that kept him calm. He was here. He would never let go. He was safe. "T-then I just need to figure out what it changed to," he said, more to himself, then looked up at Red, "and if it's going to you... then I don't need it for anything else."

His smile slackened a bit as the hand was pressed into Blue's chest, but twitched up as he felt their souls beating in sync with each other. 'heh. well, I did say all of you is mine. guess I didn't realize that meant ya magic, too. though if i'm gonna be usin' it, the least I can do is protect ya.' He pulled his hand away before sweeping his little princess up into his arms with his dashing smile beaming down at him. 'but if yer worried about protectin' yaself, we could always train ya to fight in other ways.' His smile took a rather devious turn as he nuzzled his mouth right up against that earhole. 'though yer always welcome to be my lil damsel in distress. Daddy's more than happy ta take care o' ya in every way, sweetheart.' He gave the edge of that hole a playful lick before leanin' back. 'so where ya wanna go from here, princess? we can find a new secluded spot, go wander through the glowin' fields, or hell, we can go back home if ya wanna.' He leaned back in to press those teeth deeply into that soft cheek with a growl. 'whatever my babydoll wants.'

He snuggled into the arms, hugging around his neck as he leaned his cheek to Red's shoulder. "N-no, fighting...scares me," he admitted quietly, fingers trailing in a seam of the clothing, "and... maybe find another spot, to just look at everything some more." He didn't want to leave the date on a low note, and rather they would likely have lingered longer back at the blanket had they not been interrupted, so Blue wanted to just find a spot for them to relax again before going home. He wasn't completely sure, but he believed Red had another day off before Boss would come back home, and then a routine would start again, where he'd be home alone while they worked. That brought up another thing he'd been thinking about. "Red, I'm not sure how to start getting over my fear of... snow... either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this version of Blue came from a Swapverse that was desolate and joyless. No humans had fallen after Asriel died, so there was no way for them to break the barrier. Many had fallen down or just disappeared. The Crystal Stars didn't exist and the Echo Flowers had died off long before Blue was even born. So this is his first time learning about them, let alone seeing them.
> 
> Yay bleak universes!


	13. Sunshowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make this date end better, eh? :3

He shut his sockets as he thought for a moment, then blinked them from existence for a split second before they appeared on what looked to be a small island in the vast swamp, a few echoflowers scattered on the little piece of land surrounded by the glowing waters. He let Blue slide from his grasp slowly before he moved to the edge and kicked his shoes off to the side, then sat down to stuff his socks inside them. 'this should work out much better. not as many flowers, but... nice and isolated.' He sat at the edge of the water before slipping his legs in, shivering as the water ran between his toes and through his bones. He watched the scarred bones drift beneath the ripples quietly as he spoke, his voice soft enough that the flowers didn't catch on. 'well... as far as yer fear is concerned... it ain't the snow that's the real problem, is it? it's what you associate with the snow... and the only real way o' gettin' past that is talkin' about it.' He turned his head towards Blue with a lifted socket, one hand patting the ground beside him for the little skele to join.

His hands felt empty as Red let him go to sit down, looking back up to see a smaller scattering of the crystal stars, following them to where the more distant ones were barely visible, then to the darker areas of the bare rock, before turning his gaze back to the red eyelights that kept him feeling safe. Rather than put his feet in the water too, he opted to curl his legs to the side and lean against the sturdier skeleton, a cheek to his shoulder as he looked at reflections of the false stars in the shifting water.  
"I don't like the cold," he said softly, after a long silence of listening to the delicate thrumming of their soul, rubbing the golden star between his fingers, "I've always been cold. Now that I'm warm... I just don't want to lose that." 

He slipped an arm around his lover and hugged him closer as he stared down at that soft face. ' _hmmmm_... 'sat it? you could just dress warmer. stick with me and i'll keep ya warm.' He smiled as he leaned his head against that smooth skull, staring at the water quietly for what felt like forever... then he sighed. 'y'know... I been wonderin'. what...' His soul twinged with a bit of guilt before he pressed on quietly. 'what... ever happened to your Paps?'

"I don't know," his answer was in a slightly hollow tone, looking away from the water as he picked at the ground a little, "he was just gone one day. Even then..." another long silence broke out, just the ripple of water and the cavern sounds the only thing around them, "he... didn't really care either." 

'didn't... care...' He turned his head so his forehead was pressed into the top of that skull. 'what... do ya mean by that?' His arm squeezed him a little tighter as he waited, his thumb rubbing in a comforting fashion against his shoulder as he tried to scoot himself as close as possible to the little skele.

"Like, what Boss does..." he started, his voice shaking, "like the notes, or wanting to make sure you've eaten, or... anything," he hugged his knees up to his chest, feeling his tears threatening as he talked about his older brother. "I don't even know why he stayed as long as he did. I barely remember what he looks like, or if he ever said anything to me without being upset..." he winced as a particularly angry voice dredged up in his head, even if it was a distant, quiet growl. Blue shook his head, pressing a palm to one of his sockets, rubbing, "I think it was like that all the time. Just... always cold."

He felt his soul sink at the explanation and the prickling sensation in his sockets wasn't helping him stay strong. ' _tch_... he... didn't deserve ya, then.' Both arms wrapped around Blue, pulling him in close as he pressed his forehead to the others and brought one hand to his face before covering it in kisses. 'i'm sorry. ya deserve so much more than what I can give ya... but I promise. i'll always care. i'll always love ya and take care of ya and make sure you're happy.' He pressed their mouths together heatedly, trying as hard as he could to make sure Blue felt the feelings he had a hard time expressing with words. He was here. He was staying. He cared so much.

"No one cared there," he said after another long silence, looking up with teary little eyelights, not quite pinpricks, but still low and pale, "and... I never was happy, like here. M-my fangs, if anyone saw them," he bit his lower teeth, as if feeling the urge to force his now ever-present little fangs back into hiding, "I had to hide whenever they'd come out and I couldn't get them back in. I didn't want them yanked out," his voice dropped at the last part, shivering in the other monster's grip. "I don't know why. No one would tell me what I needed to do to not have them angry, or how to help..." His fingers tightened around the fabric at his knees, keeping his gaze up, doing his best not to hide away as Red listened. To not muffle himself as he fought to put memories to words. "I kept trying, and was always told... I didn't do it right. Or it was useless. To let go." 

'hmmm... they sound an awful lot like the voices in my head.' He turned to look at one of his arms, eyeing the deep gouges he'd managed to nick out over time, though they were looking so much less deep now. 'I know... how much it sucks hearing those words over and over again... to the point where ya finally give in.' He turned his face back to Blue's and cupped that face in both hands as he looked him over and slid his thumbs up to gently caress at those fangs in such a loving, tender manner before looking deep into those nearly empty sockets. 'i'm glad... neither of us succeeded. or... maybe we did... and this is our own fucked up lil slice of heaven.' His smile was sad as he let his sockets close, his head resting against his lover's as he fought back those anxious feelings that threatened to consume him whole again.

The caress to his fangs had a little whine rise in his throat, and he closed his eyes on the half-grey lights to open them back as more of their usual selves, tears trickling as he pressed his head against Red's too, "I almost did, in the snow... but you came and saved me," he said, his voice cracking but distinctly happy, "and gave me the home I never had. But I know it's real, you showed me how," he said, pushing his palm to Red's chest, above their shared soul, "your soul's still here, and I'm here too. And Boss," he hiccuped slightly, adding, "and all those other monsters." He hugged his lover, shivering as slow, thin tears trickled down his cheeks, "S-so we kept holding on... and I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad I did. That we're both whole," he felt their soul shifting again, like the first time the tendrils of magic had reached to entwine and bind them, though it was now only in harmonized pulses in their ribs, "and that I'm not sad or cold anymore." 

He placed his hand over Blue's and squeezed it tightly as he opened those eyes, tears glittering at the edge of his sockets as he smiled down at his little lover a bit more warmly now. 'best thing I ever did in my life, savin' you.' He slipped his arms around the other and pulled him over into his lap as he wrapped tightly around that smaller frame and buried his face against that soft dress, his shoulders shaking gently as he fought so hard not to cry. 'I still don't think I deserve someone as amazin' as you, but imma work my ass off every day for the rest o' my life makin' sure you get everythin' you deserve, Blue. you deserve happiness and warmth and... and love.' He whimpered as he tried to press his face even further into the dress, squeezing him like some pitiful child who couldn't get close enough to the one they loved the most, as if afraid he'd disappear at any moment.

Their soul throbbed in joyful, teary adoration, somehow returning the squeezing embrace with equal need, pressed snug against the side of his skull and wanting to just shower him with kisses. But he kept still, holding tight to the other skeleton and not letting go. "You do," he murmured to his lover's earhole, his voice low and gentle, "because I need you, Red... you gave me purpose, a home... hope... love... everything." The voice hitched in a little sob, just encompassed in how much he'd really given him, shivering in his embrace. After awhile, he turned and gave a light kiss to one of his scars, following it down, shifting to continue down his face and finally to his sharp-toothed mouth, nuzzling with a happy noise. "I love you, with everything of me. Body, mind, and soul... I'm your Blue. I'm your," a little giggle, smiling up at him with starry eyes, "pretty little wifey." <3

Those bright red eyes reflected the stars as he looked down at his now admitted little skelewifey, his grin impossibly large as he grabbed that soft little face in his hands and planted an overly eager kiss on his teeth, whimpering softly into the gesture. 'you're my everythin', baby.' He slipped his arms around to start undoing the dress and shifting it down that small body, his face quickly burying itself into the crook of his neck, giving the collar an affectionate nuzzle before kissing all along his bared shoulder. He moved his own body as he lifted Blue, slipping the dress off of him in its entirety and placing it gently behind them. With that body exposed he let his hands wander all over, kissing into his neck, shoulders and uppermost ribs as one hand slid over his leg, making him grin when he touched the little garter. Sloooowly he slid it off with a heated breath, licking gently against his throat as he tugged it off past his foot and tossed it behind him. He reached up and took Blue's hands into his own, looking at him with a sweet, devious little expression as he kissed each of his knuckles slowly and oh so sweetly. 'y'know... i'm really glad I paid the extra to make sure that collar was waterproof.' He wiggled his brows just before shoving his cute little wifey backwards into the glowing shallow water with a laugh that was quickly turned into a chorus as the flowers picked it up.

As he started on the dress with the nuzzling kisses, Blue's giggles turned to soft hums of enjoyment at the attention, arching into the touches as his dress was put aside. The garter sliding down his leg combined with the licking at his throat had a clear flush across his features, eyes hooded as he kissed his knuckles with that look on his face making him wriggle just a bit. "Why would-" he'd just barely asked before he splashed into the water, his gasp of surprise quickly changing to join the chorus of laughter, some of the flowers taking his softer, gentler laugh while others kept Red's deeper bellow. Sliding his hands around to the front, he crawled in the water up to Red's shins, pushing at the bone as he looked up at him with heart-shaped eyelights. "Gonna join me?"

He always did know exactly how to move to get Red excited, making him shift a bit uncomfortably in his shorts before leaning forwards to hook a finger beneath that collar and pull him closer. 'course, babydoll. can't very well have ya gettin' wet without me.' He licked those smooth teeth playfully before letting him go and scooting back so he could stand, trying his best to conceal the bump beneath the cloth that had become his body's natural reaction to seeing the little skele naked, choosing to turn away before disrobing. He looked over his shoulder with a cheesy little smirk, then started making some generic stripping music with his mouth as his body shifted left and right in the rhythm, body bending and swaying as he slipped the blazer off and tossed it aside with the dress, next was the tie, letting it swing over his head for a moment before dropping it as well. Then off came the sweater, making sure to take his time as each scarred bone was revealed to the skeleton behind him. The sweater was dropped in the pile before his hands went to those shorts, moving niiiice and slow with that teasing red glow dancing against his thighs. When the shorts hit the ground he kicked them away and disappeared from sight, only to reappear right behind Blue with a shiver, his arms wrapping around his little lover with a hum of happiness. 'well, water you think? nice date or what?'

His arms folding on the dark grasses on the edge of the water, he watched with bright eyelights as Red was being both exceedingly silly and very fun to watch, having gotten a little glimpse of the glow in his shorts when he got up. The smaller skeleton was still very much enjoying himself, his magic having started reacting to the petting earlier and the show in front of him. When he disappeared, he pushed up, as if to get out to see where the other had teasingly gone to, only to be pulled back in the scarred arms, the happy hum matching his own. He should've guessed Red would go one of his favorite places - right behind him. He pushed back, hugging the broad arms around him, leaning into the embrace. "I think you owe me a kiss for the push," he said in a mock-upset tone, leaning his head up and back, "with lots of tongue."

A coy little smile spread over his face as he looked down at his little skele lover's face. 'oho, is that so? well, by all means... come get it.' He slipped his arms away and slid backwards in the water, splashing a wave out at him as he made his escape. He waggled those brows playfully before turning to dunk beneath the deeper waters, blowing bubbles up at the surface as he watched the glow of the echo flowers create a rippling effect.

" _Ah!_ Red!" he yelped at the splash, then tried splashing back, only for the larger monster to already have swum too far. He caught the brow-shifting and he made an indignant noise, rushing forward as he slipped under the surface practically where he'd started. Being smaller had its benefits, and he seemed to have a bit of a knack for swimming. A little floundering and some unsteady pauses, but decent nonetheless. His soul seemed to be a compass, guiding him as he moved ahead, aiming for the bulkier skeleton that he was gonna get that kiss from!

A cloud of bubbles burst around his head as he stuck that long red tongue out at the lil bone fishy, wiggling it in a taunt as he floated back, letting his feet skim the bottom as he bounced, slowing his escape to let the smaller skele catch up before bouncing up to grab his arms and pull him close, thankful that he didn't actually need to breathe as he brought his face in close, gently nuzzling the barest bits of teeth together before he wrapped his arms tightly around Blue, letting that tongue slip inside his mouth as they simply floated beneath the surface, those clawed fingertips gently stroking across his spine as he enjoyed the quiet moment.

Blue's fingers caught around an arm, though he was already being pulled in, returning the nuzzling with a trilling in their shared soul, hooking his legs around the bared hips and gripping to his lover as he suckled on his tongue, more bubbles from his own mouth at the stroking before he stopped his breathing habit to focus more on the peaceful time together, eyelights hooded shut. He didn't want to get out yet, the water making them feel weightless as they just were in the moment, were enjoying themselves and not thinking about anything but the next shift of their bodies and the quiet rippling sound of the water around them. 

The suckling had a bit of a... disrupting effect... sending a shiver down that thick spine before he pulled back a bit, looking into that soft face with a raised brow as if to say _'satisfied?'_ He pulled back further while keeping those legs around him, completely entranced by the way the soft blue lights played across that near-flawless white body and made the gold of his collar glint. He reached up and took the star gingerly between his fingers before leaning in to kiss it, then he tipped his head up to bite down on the side of that smooth neck, the vibrations of a growl rocking through the hard surface. Already excited hips pressed up into him as he let those sharp fingers grip against his illiac crests, guiding him into a soft rocking against the red magic glowing in stark contrast to the glowing blue around them.

He groaned silently as the bite and fingers dug into his bones, rocking into the pulsing red shaft as his magic formed his smooth blue lips, grinding lightly down over him. He'd of begged but their voices were gone underwater, so he gripped at the broad shoulders and used every bit of himself to plead wordlessly, fingers curling into ribs and stroking along vertebrae, settling his rounded fingertips into deeper crevices along the scarred form to press and drag along the lines, as if making the gouges himself. His soul pulsed into its more violet hue, looking up at the play of light and dark on the water's surface above them, arching into his mate to feel the thick lips pressed on the top of his cock, wanting it inside him again.

He let his feet hit the bottom of the little pond and even without a lot of traction it was enough for him to slide that smaller body up and then onto that thick member. Groaning silently as he released him from that fanged grip and let those bright red lights flare up as he watched his lovers face. It was incredibly odd having sex without gravity in play and it took quite a bit of awkward maneuvering to figure out just how to get it going, so for a while he decided to just take it nice and slow, letting himself slide out to just the tip before pressing himself completely back in. Once he got more comfortable with the rhythm he reached back, grabbing onto one of those legs to lift it up onto his shoulder as his other hand pressed and grabbed at the front of those slender ribs, hooking around them snugly before he shot his lover a grin, this new angle giving him full control to drive in deeper than ever before... as well as removing anything Blue could grab hold of. Oh how he wanted to see that little skele squirm as he picked up his thrusting, chuckling silently to himself as the movement make them roll in the water.

Arching into the entrance, he moaned without a sound, his body positively humming as he started a slow, sensual pace, then would have whined had the change in angle not given Red more leverage to delve further, his legs twitching and gripping. He gripped the heavy arm holding at his ribs, using it to help grinding back against him, head drooping back as it rested in the water, like a pillow made to adjust as he wanted. Not needing air was certainly a wonderful advantage as Blue worked to pull himself over that hard length, clamping and wriggling his hips as he did. His leg flailed against his grip and shoulder as he hit that sweet spot, curling a little upwards into the hand at his chest, fingers tightening as the smaller wanted to scream his name, the leg at his hip pulling as hard as he could as he did just as his lover wanted - squirming and writhing in pleasure.

His sockets were hooded in lust as he continued the languid pace, but as was ever the case, he wanted more and once he figured out which way was up he brought Blue's writhing body closer, fighting the urge to continue bucking as he made the slow ascent to the surface, taking an unnecessary gasp as he broke through and swam both of them up against the edge of the pond, pressing that smaller body against the muddy bank as he started in at a much harsher pace, water splashing around him as he took pleasure in every audible grunt and groan. 'stars, baby, I could go at you all goddamn night!' He let out a snarl as he took that throat into his teeth once again, that thick red tongue sliding between the vertebrae teasingly.

The gasp of renewed breath that he didn't need, Blue had done the same, chest swelling as he was pushed against the wet ground, his hips still humping against the cock burying itself into him, striving the meet the vigorous pace, his voice ringing louder as if to make up for the forced silence before. "Red, oh dear stars I love you!" As the snarling fangs took his throat, he gave only panting moans, eyelights rolling up in ecstasy as he bore down on his smaller frame, coiling tight around him as he was getting closer, hands locking into his ribs as he strove to take more of the thrusting shaft, aching to be filled and creamed. Always wanting more of the other monster, no matter how often he had him. 

One hand clawed desperately into the ground behind his lover as the other shifted the femur still around his hips. His breath came out in heated gasps as he pulled his face away and trapped both of those legs against his shoulders, his face grinning in sheer pleasure as that tongue hung out of his mouth, drooling like the beast he was. 'love ya....too... babydoll.' He slid that wet tongue over the other's teeth before grunting and gripping both hands into the dirt, pressing even harder into Blue as he rutted into him like an animal, his face changing from simple pleasure to absolute carnal need as he watched that sweet little face before him, that cock throbbing hard as he came so close... then slowed down to nearly a halt, his breath shuddering as he slowed it down as well, taking a deep breath... and then grinning at his sweet angel. He pressed hard and deep into that sweet blue mound, relishing just how much further he could go, feeling those walls grow even tighter the further he dug in. He slipped out quick and pushed in hard again, letting it linger for a deliciously long time as he started grinding teasingly into the other, his lights looking incredibly unfocused as he fought the urge to pound into him. 'hehehe, ya still love me, babydoll?' He leaned in to press his forehead to Blue's as he pulled out once more and slammed in even harder than before, his whole body shaking with sensation.

His gasps turned more lusty as both his legs were propped up high, giving full access to that lunging cock, drool trickling down to his bare spine, mouth gaping wide to loose every sound the monster had him bellowing sharply. The look of his face had him soaked, squelching loudly until the pace dropped to nearly nothing, his pussy clenching around nothing and making his bite his lower teeth in shuddering desperation, about to beg, only to scream as Red filled him, demanding and completely, another thrust rousing his bellish moan before the grinding had the smaller of the pair flailing again. "Yes," he wailed, arching into the grinding, his hearted-eyelights meeting the crimson ones, "yes," he breathed, then the perfectly brutal slam roused his voice to full-blast again as he came, "YES YES YES - _YES_ -!" 

_'holyfuckBlue!'_ He kept himself pushed in deep as those blue walls came around him, pressing in so hard it hurt and that sensation had him drooling right alongside the orgasmic little skele he had balled up beneath him. He waited for the wave to crash before pulling back, his eyes a swirl of mist and hearts as he gave his precious babydoll no rest, instead choosing to pull his head close beside the other's as he grunted with each pointed thrust, slow and steady and rhythmic and oh. so. HARD! He let out a hissing breath next to that earhole as his body trembled, fingers completely buried in the dirt to support him as he continued to press that small body into the mud. He could feel every inch of his body burning in desperation for that sweet release, but he knew only one thing could make it oh so much better. 'tell me how bad you want Daddy's cum, baby. fuckin' beg for it.'

Stretched taut around that cock, he did all he could to keep that cock driving into him hitting that spot, eyes starred and tiny in absolute pleasure as he was pushed hot and fierce. As if knowing Red was waiting to hear him, he held his tongue for just, just a little longer, just a few more of those demanding, brutal plunges with his thick cock, then he couldn't hold back anymore, his hands digging into the ground under him, tears cascading down his face now, as he cried out for him. "Daddy cum inside me! Daddy I want every bit my pussy can take and more, please!" 

Those pleading words had him pounding so hard even the mud was making squelching noises, those teeth parted in an almost pained yell as he finally gave in and let that heavy load release inside, filling up that already wet cunt and dribbling out into the water as he kept drilling into him. 'ffffuuuuck, yes.' He curled his body around Blue and dislodged his fingers from the ground, clutching to those small shoulders as he slowed his pumping down, making sure to give him every last drop until he was completely spent. 'holy fuck, babydoll... you really know how ta deliver a grand finale.' He let his body go slack against him in that still curled up and muddy state, his rough cheek rubbing affectionately against the smoother one with a happy little growl. 'stars I fuckin love ya. and all the nasty shit ya do.' He peered over at that face with a cocky grin before giving him a sweet little peck to the teeth.

Even with his bones slathered in mud and cum, he was delighted as could be. Exhausted and sore to the marrow, but stars he was ecstatic, all of him gripping at Red as they rubbed cheeks, then smiling at him with tiredly mischievous stars. "- _You_ \- do the nasty things, Daddy. I'm just your sweet babydoll~" his voice chimed, though clearly telling in its slow, quiet way that he was likely ready to call it a night with their date, even if he wouldn't say it. It was too nice to end, even if he would be happy to see the clean sheets of their bed again. But for now he just nuzzled an almost-innocent kiss to Red's cheek. "And I had help delivering it, Red... couldn't get like this without you."

'hehe, you can be sweet **and** a dirty lil cumslut.' He turned as his cheek was kissed and pressed his mouth into it with a happy groan as he slowly pulled them both away from the bank and back into the water to try and get most of the dirt off his little lover. 'you totally could with the right monster. plenty o' freaks down here. just a matter of findin' ones who ain't gonna dust ya mid-coitus.' He chuckled as he got them both as clean as they were gonna be. 'hows about we go home and take a shower then hit the hay? it's been a long and... very interesting day.' He flicked the star on the collar and swam back to shore before pulling himself up and lifting Blue easily after him. 'thank goodness we don't hafta walk back home like this, huh?' He grinned and gathered their clothes before wrapping his arms around Blue and pressing a kiss into his cheek as they blipped out of existence and poofed their way home.

Nodding into the embrace, he was ready for a hot shower to wash off whatever the cool waters here hadn't gotten, glad once more for the distracting kiss as the world shifted around him, that weird sensation almost making him too dizzy to trust standing on his own feet. Though he didn't have to, snuggled up against the larger monster before gently taking his dress and carefully getting it back on it's hanger for the closet, as well as the little garter. He was miffed that the panties had been lost, he'd actually been hoping to wear them for more play-times. Sighing as he tried to stretch a little, feeling his back popping in several places with a satisfied groan before grinning tiredly back at Red. "Ready?" he asked, folding his hands behind his tailbone as he waited.

His own clothing was tossed in the general direction of the laundry basket before he turned to see that little skele posed as adorable as could be and waiting. He made a noise that simply rumbled in his chest before he stalked over and wrapped his arms around that small frame, leaning down to press teeth to teeth as he spoke in a heated whisper. 'if I wasn't so fuckin' drop dead tired i'd have you again, lookin all cute like that.' He pressed his tongue past those teeth for a heated kiss that lasted all but a moment before he pulled back, leading him to the bathroom with an arm around those shoulders. He got the water going nice and hot before he slipped in and held the curtain for his sweet little wifey before taking him into those thick arms once again.

Blue giggled at the whisper, feeling the exact same way for how Red rumbled at him in that heated voice. He sighed as the thick arms wrapped around him, lilac-tinged soul pulsing softly before he trailed a hand up to brush at the scarred cheek above his gold tooth. "I really enjoyed our date, Red..." he told him adoringly, then started rubbing the face under his thumb, the hot water on his back feeling delightfully soothing after the slight chill of the water that evening. 

He placed his hand over the smaller before turning his head to place a soft kiss on his palm, his gaze soft as he looked into those bright blue eyes. 'me too, Blue... thanks... for trustin' me enough to take care of ya. sorry it got a little scary there for a bit. i'm... glad ya had a good time regardless.' He turned their bodies until Blue was pinned against the wall another warm kiss pressed against his teeth as that violet soul fluttered in his chest and squeezed against his ribs as he held himself tightly against the other, the heat of the water nothing compared to that which burned within his bones in such a deep seeded desire for the little skele that he could barely contain himself.

" _Nmmm..._ " Blue murmured into the embrace, both souls pressed snug against the inside of the sternums, sharing wispy tendrils even after having already bonded, "you're still warm, Red," he added, eyes hooding as he leaned up to give him another kiss, "want more already?" he asked breathily, knowing he was practically sleeping on his feet right now with all the heat encompassing him.

'hehe, baby, I can't think of a moment where I didn't want ya since ya got here.' He nuzzled his face against that neck and gave it a kiss before leaning back to toy with his collar. 'but we both need our rest and let's be honest... nine times outta ten, one of us wakes up in the middle of some fun anyways. or keeps sleepin' through it.' He chuckled and smooched him on the head before grabbing a rag and some soap to lather up and start scrubbing the grime from his little lover's bones since it was his fault he was so dirty in the first place.

Squirming with little satisfied groans at the scrubbing, he turned when Red was done on the front, shifting a hand up to make his star clink gently against his collarbone, smiling at it. He arched with a little noise as it felt really good having the underside of his scapula rubbed at, panting as it seemed to drain out a little more of what energy he had left. "Want me to wash you off too?" 

'not sure ya could even if I wanted ya to. want me to carry ya to bed, squirt?' He ran the cloth over himself to get the last bits of dirt off before tossing it to the side and pulling the little skele against him. 'I can carry ya bridal style... wifey.' he got that rogueish grin on his face as he leaned over to turn off the water and flicked back the curtain, getting out to grab a couple of towels, sliding one over his skull to rest on his shoulders before moving to wrap the other towel around Blue to pull him closer for a kiss to the forehead.

"I'd still try," he murmured insistently, though without much strength behind it, and nodded with a little hum, leaning into the kiss and draping his arms over Red's shoulders. "If I start nibbling in my sleep again, you know why," he added in a dozy voice, moving one arm to hug the towel to himself as he was lifted in the scarred arms, "an I wanna make that one kinda sweet toast for breakfast, need eggs and cinnamon and stuff," he was basically babbling right now, half asleep and cuddly as could be, "and maybe make it for dinner too, Boss won't get to have any in the morning..." 

'I know you would, baby. you'd try 'til ya turned ta dust.' He swept him up into those strong arms, stopping for a moment to flex and feel that incredible strength. He mused that he'd probably be the type to kiss his biceps if he had any. He snickered at the thought as he looked to Blue who seemed to be hitting that adorable point of sleepy rambles. 'yeah, we'll worry about that tomorrow, cupcake. for now, sleep.' He carried him to the bed and was extra gentle getting him laid down before wiping himself down and slipping in after, pulling those covers in close and his sweet little lover closer, smiling to himself as he felt that violet soul glow warmly in his chest.

Blue hardly needed to be told, eyes shut before he'd even been put down, dozing quietly after saying toast again. It's partner soul glowed with soft tinges of blue mixed into the lilac, fingers curling almost automatically into the rougher, thick bones of his ribs as Blue nestled in as close as he could, skull tucked under Red's chin with a tiny sleepy hum. For now, his mouth was contentedly closed as he pressed snug to the larger monster, completely at ease.


	14. Fissure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay more fun! You guys are getting sooo spoiled next week too!

He woke up without feeling groggy, which was always an incredibly strange sensation on its own, but the fact that he was up so early, too... He peered down at Blue with a soft smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead before slipping carefully away from him and out of the bed to stretch his body and move to the dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank to pull on before he checked his HP.  
**350**  
He shuddered and grinned as he flexed his hand into a fist, feeling that inexplicable power coursing through him. He peered over at Blue to make sure he was still sleeping before he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on and left his coat before poofing off to the woods for another session of destruction.

Blue curled snug as he was left alone on the bed, bundling the sheet and light blanket over himself the longer he laid by himself. He murmured about breakfast and ended up tumbling himself about the bed in his attempts to find the other skeleton to grip at. The entire time his soul was shivering slightly, the purple hue having mostly faded to just the depths of the core of the inverted heart while Red was further away from him. 

The size of his destruction arena had quite possibly tripled this time around as he started further exploring what he could do... unfortunately that meant exploring in dangerous ways and when he ported back home he did so to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Blue with his pained groans, cradling that left arm to his body as he got the hot water going. Clothing was stripped off before he sank into the tub, letting that arm drop down into the scalding, but soothing liquid to rest for a bit before raising it up to inspect the damage. He winced at the crack that went from his hand down his forearm, stopping just short of his elbow. 'fffuck....' He let out another groan and slid further into the water, his good hand stroking the wound softly inside the bath.

Huffing several times as his soul surged, the little skeleton pushed up with one arm, rubbing his sockets with the other before he noticed he was alone on the bed, while also pushed nearly up in the far corner. For a moment, panic seized him, until he noted the soft purple glow trickling past his ribs, putting a hand to his sternum with a relieved sigh. He was still here, he hadn't imagined everything that had happened. Blue started untangling himself from the bedding, trying to imagine where Red had gotten to when he heard the flow of water, and guessed that perhaps he'd wanted a better wash than last night. Taking a moment to stretch and make the bed, he pulled on one of his longer shirts and went to the doorway as the soul gave an almost jabbing throb, making him flinch as his hand grabbed the knob. "Red?" he called out as he headed for the bathroom, footsteps padding almost delicately even though he'd just gotten up, wide awake from the combination of his soul's reactions and waking up alone. As he got to the bathroom, he paused to knock first, hoping he was just being overly sensitive and anxious.

He felt a flutter of panic as he soaked and looked towards the room, tensing for a moment before he realized it was just Blue waking up without him... which caused his soul to squeeze in a bit of guilt. He let his arm sink further into the water as there was a knock at the door and he smiled softly. 'mornin', babe. sleep okay?' He spoke loud enough for it to go through the door before he sank a bit lower, his good arm resting on his rib cage. 'sorry I wasn't there when ya woke up. decided to get a bit of exercise.'

Blue pushed the door open as he answered, seeing him half-lounging in the tub before he smiled gently, "It's okay, just... was a little worried," he admitted, turning to close the door before heading over, kneeling beside the tub and resting his cheek on his folded arms along the edge of it, eyes hooded lightly, "Guess that's why my soul was fluttering and pinched a bit, just from exertion?" 

'heh, yeah.' He reached over with his good hand and stroked against his cheek with wet fingers, doing his best to keep the other arm out of sight for now. He leaned up and pressed his still sweaty face into Blue's, nuzzling him sweetly before pressing a kiss into his cheek. 'no need to worry, though. i'm here.' He started nuzzling his face over into his neck, making the collar jingle as he let out a playful growl. 'do we have the stuff for that toast you were talkin' about? i'm friggin' famished right now.' Not to mention a little food might help his recovery right now, and the sooner the better. Shit how was he gonna keep this hidden long enough to eat? He groaned internally as he tried to flex his hand and winced a bit.

"I'll have to look, never got around to seeing what all Boss got," he said sprightly, smiling as he returned the nuzzling, then paused at the wince. "Red? You okay?" his voice was full of concern, brows knitted up as he shifted to gently run his hands along the other's skull, "did you overdo it a little?" As if reacting to his question, his soul thrummed gently, as if to share energy through the fingertips tracing at him, though it didn't do much but push some of Blue's magic to Red, nowhere near enough for the unseen wound, but a thread of loving care.

He leaned into the touches and smiled, bringing his hand up to press against the back of the other's as he turned his face up to kiss it. 'yeah, i'll be fine, babydoll. nothin' to worry your pretty lil head over.' He winked and slid the hand down a bit more so he could slide a finger between his teeth, nibbling and suckling on it playfully as those red lights watched his face. 'i'll be down in a bit. just let me finish scrubbing up, alright?' He nipped his wrist before letting the hand go, his own moving to Blue cheek to brush a thumb against it appreciatively.

Squirming with a peeping whine at the playful suckling, he smiled through his slight blush before he leaned closer and kissed Red's brow, soft and affectionate. As he was released, Blue nodded quietly, "I'll go check with the cookbook too, I don't remember everything too well, it just sounded really good," he said as he was heading back to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob, looking back, as if he wanted to say something else, but paused, just looking at the other skeleton with waking-tired and still-worried eyelights, then his mouth curved up just a little more, almost sheepishly, "love you," he said instead of what he was going to ask, then headed downstairs to get his cookbook and read over how to make French toast.

He returned the sheepishness in the form of a grin as he sank down a bit more in the water, noting the worried look in his eye. 'love you too, babydoll.' He tipped his head to the side as he watched him go... then had an internal confrontation with himself about how big of an asshole he was currently being. _Why did he feel the need to hide this from him? Because he didn't want him to worry, obviously. But did you see that face? He's already worried because you're hiding something, dipshit! Well... fuck... I won't have to hide it if I fix it up, right? Then it can all be over soon. Fuck, it hurts!_ He growled as he looked down at the arm and lifted it up for another inspection, fighting past the pain of the movement. His entire being tensed as he flexed his fingers again, trying to form a fist, but stopped as he heard a soft crack that made those eyelights go out. He quickly sank down beneath the water, trying to muffle the long line of strong language escaping his mouth as he tried to fight past the pain again. He came back up with a gasp and quickly finished wiping himself down. He was gonna need to fix this up stat. He pulled the plug and got out, cradling the limb to his body as he grabbed a towel and dried off, letting it hang from his shoulders as he moved to the room to grab the first aid kit and set to applying that soothing, healing salve that helped numb the pain at least a little, though it still hurt to move it at all. He carefully wrapped some bandages around it, though he was admittedly pretty terrible at making it look nice and neat, but it would get the job done enough. He pulled on a fresh pair of sweatpants and a nice long-sleeved tee that covered most of the bandaging and hid it completely when he slipped his hand into his pocket. He gave a nod of satisfaction before heading downstairs to see how his little pet was doing.

Glad that at least he didn't need to ask Red to go out for anything - Boss had pretty much gotten every spice and seasoning imaginable for the little skeleton - he started on making the sweet-sounding meal, a mess of eggs and cinnamon the first thing to do. Deeply entrenched in making it evenly mixed, the bread already stacked to one side in multiple towers, he almost didn't notice Red coming in. Giving a grinning glance over, he noted the long sleeves to his shirt, but maybe he'd just gotten chilly from the time outside, he reasoned. It didn't really address his concern, but he wasn't going to keep asking, even if he did feel something in his soul saying not everything was alright. "Boss really got a ton of stuff," he said, trying to use the focus on cooking to keep from sounding like he just wanted to check every bit of his beloved over, just to make sure he really was as okay as he claimed, "I didn't even know some of the spices he got." 

He strolled on in as casual as could be and slipped up behind Blue as he spoke, wrapping his good arm around that waist as he leaned over to kiss his cheek. 'maybe he's tryin' to impress ya. make ya go to the tall, dark and handsome side.' He chuckled as he nuzzled his face into the other's skull then let him go, leaning against the counter to watch him work, careful not to lean into any of the mess that such a recipe always made. 'so what is this called again? toast cake? that seems like a lotta eggs fer some toast. and the fu-... is that cinnamon? is this a dessert? will it still go good with mustard?' He lifted on his toes to look at the bowl while his hand idly messed with some used eggshells, breaking them up in the sink to make some sharp confetti.

"French toast," he corrected, checking if the pan was hot enough yet for him to start dipping the bread into the egg mixture, "no, it says it's a breakfast food. You put syrup on it, like pancakes," he smiled over, shrugging as he was getting a plate ready to move the finished toast to, "and I dunno, I mean you could try?" Putting a lot of things together in his head, he thought perhaps Red was favoring one arm, using one for most everything while keeping the other idle. But he could just be over-thinking it, he added to himself as he started letting the first piece soak up some egg mix, then chuckled. "Almost feel bad," he suddenly said, as if the thought had just occurred to him, "maybe... Boss is worried I'll ignore him."

'aw man, I ignored Boss once 'cause I was mad at him. it was hilarious. he was the mopiest thing I've ever seen. like I said, he acts tough but he's a total softie.' He moved over to poke at the final product curiously and tore off a small bit to taste. 'you should totally get cuddly with him if ya want. I know he'd love it. just try not to get too pulled in by them charms he's got. he can be super persuasive when he wants somethin', as you've already seen.' He chuckled and licked at his teeth before snagging another piece of the toast to nibble. 'this is pretty fuckin' delicious, by the way.'

Blue flushed as the other suggested being cuddly, nodding a little to himself as he tried to focus on the toast. He didn't want to burn any of them, so he ended up taking longer than he should, by flipping too many times rather than letting it sit to done on one side before turning it. He was glad Red liked the toast, but gave him as stern a look as he could muster as he moved the plate of what he'd finished, "good, then you'll like it even more when it's done," he said, but leaned to give him a kiss to soften the already dull blow. "And there's enough eggs left I can make it for dinner too," he added, prodding the bread in the pan even though he'd just put it down. Then he had a thought. "Where did he even go this whole time?"

He puffed his cheeks at being denied what he wanted and contemplated sneaking his hand over to take it anyways until he was distracted by the kiss, leaning in to return it with a grumbly mumbling. 'not sure. Undyne's maybe? they're pretty buddy-buddy behind closed doors. I kinda wondered if they were a thing fer a while, but uh, pretty sure Captain Fishface don't swing his way, if ya know what I mean.' He chuckled and slipped behind Blue once again as he worked, his fingers toying with his hips teasingly, slipping and grabbing over his crests. 'you almost done? imma die of starvation.' He whined as he let his fingers wander further in along that flat bone, moving towards his pelvic region with a dirty grin on his face.

The hue of his face changed to a lighter, more relaxed blush as he imagined where his brother had gotten to, since he was worried perhaps the tall skeleton had just gone wherever. And from what little of the underground he'd seen... even if he wasn't as close to him as Red was, he didn't want to see anything happen to Boss either. He could already tell it would devastate the older brother, no matter what it was. From how Boss had practically handed Blue the reign of the kitchen and cleaning, which he was very proud to be doing, no matter if anyone else thought it made him into a glorified maid or whatever, he could tell that he was pragmatic as well as emotional. It was endearing in its own way. As the other started fondling at his hips, he gave a gasping shudder, fingers clenching the handle of the spatula and pan. "A-almost, just... needed to use up all the mix, it doesn't keep very well." He flipped it, almost done, let it sit on that side then flip it over to finish up. He let go of the cooking utensil with a little gasp, looking back at his lover. "Red... you're being so naughty this morning," he tried to make it sound like a purr, though it was a little too flustered to really get the right impact.

He just sounded entirely too cute when he failed at being coy and it made those cheeks turn a soft shade of red as he leaned in and pressed another kiss to his cheek, his hand getting much more adventurous now. 'just can't help myself, babydoll. when I see ya workin' I just wanna give ya a hand.' He gripped a little pointedly at the bone as he growled softly in his ear, nuzzling that face down to get at a bare spot of neck, shifting the collar out of the way before getting a nice little grip with his teeth. He pressed his body into him with a grunt before letting go of his neck with a little chuckle. 'I wonder how good that toast tastes with a little... cherry syrup.' He snickered and licked the spot on his neck as his hand slipped up towards the plate of toast with the intent to steal another bite.

Squeaking as the other was doing his pointed best to tease him already, Blue almost didn't notice the hand creeping over towards the plate, reaching over to grab hold of the wrist, pulling it up to kiss his palm. "Prolly not as good as blueberry," he said in a soft breath against the bone, giggling before guiding the hand back down to his hip, "just this last one~" his voice was softly chiming, full of excitement and teases. The bite still lightly tingled at his neck, turning the burner off and dropping the last piece in place on the plate before he turned with it in his own hands, ready to move over to the table where he'd put the syrup and forks already. 

He groaned as his attempt was thwarted once again and the hand placed on a hip didn't stay for long, instead shoving itself back down along the bone to tease at all of those gloriously sensitive spots to make it increasingly difficult for the little skele to make it to the table with the food. When he finally made the trip and set the plate on the table, Red pressed himself firmly against the back of his lover, all but moaning in his ear. ' _mmmm_ , that sounds pretty damn delicious, babe. don't mind if I do.' He slowly dropped to his knees and slid that shirt up his spine as his tongue curled out to take a long, slow swipe against the underside of his sacrum all the way to the tip of that sensitive coccyx, where he gave a little nibble. He let the shirt fall as he pushed his face further up to curl his tongue around the pubis hungrily, nibbling and suckling with a heated desire.

Hands on the table, he panted in little puffs of breath as his tongue curled and teased at him, hips shivering as he leaned forward, pushing the plate aside and letting his front half drop on the flat surface, toes barely curling into the carpet. His voice was a small, quiet mewl, hips rocking into the tongue and teeth, the blue magic forming in a smooth, wet mound for the tongue to explore. "R-red," he peeped, body aching for more as the skeleton tongued all the little sensitive places he'd likely been learning each and every time he touched him. Flush with arousal and soul pounding, he bit his lower teeth in a strained noise, begging for more.

' _mmmmm_ , now this is a tasty lookin' breakfast right here.' he let his hot breath wash over that already wanting cunt as his tongue slid towards the front, rubbing over those puffy lips before slipping in to tease his little clit, his whole mouth pressing in to let him suckle at it, which caused his nose to be buried right into that wet entrance, though he certainly wasn't complaining. The scent mixed with the taste just made him hungrier and he pushed his face further in, wiggling it back and forth against that sensitive mound before finally pulling back to drive the entirely of that thick tongue between those lips and into those slickened walls, his angle giving him full access to press in deep and wiggle the tip against the furthest reaches of that dripping pussy. He pulled back to take an unnecessary breath, letting his teeth vibrate against him as he spoke. 'fuckin' stars, baby, you taste too goddamn good!' With the words spoken he buried himself back in, moaning unabashedly into those folds as his hand came around to press a thumb roughly against his clit before making lighter circles for a little added stimulation.

Already making mewling moans, he rocked lightly into the stimulation, eyes hooded shut as his breath caught at the thumbing at his clit, clenching around the thick tongue as he was soaked through, the blue juices dribbling down his legs and dripping to the floor, already smeared heavy on that mouth working at him. Filled with the red ecto-flesh, he was panting and whining hard, every vibration and curl building his ecstasy by the moment, unsure just how long he'd last with the larger monster delving in just the right places and just rough enough on his pussy that he was already twitching in imminent release. "Red... Red you're... gonna finish your breakfast soon... l-like that..." he managed to say, his breath half stolen in pleasure.

He growled loudly in acknowledgement of the words before increasing his efforts, his other arm twitching with the desire to join in on the fun but even that small movement made him wince just slightly, though it certainly didn't take him away from the task at hand. The tip of that hot tongue hunted down his favorite spot and got to work wriggling and writhing against it as he slowly pumped that tongue in and out, his hips moving in time as that aching red erection pressed painfully against the front of his sweats.

The growl had him keen loudly, body arching as the other thrusted into him with that tongue that was driving him insane with need, getting closer with each press and rub of that spot that made his hips buck with each touch, even though it had the side effect of moving him off it just a bit, almost contradicting his desires in that instinctive motion. "Red, Red please..." his voice was strained in moans, fingers hurting with how hard they clenched into fists, "please... I'm so close." 

He pushed himself deep enough that he was lifting those toes off the floor as he gave a vicious growl, that thumb pressing down harder as it rubbed, picking up the pace all around as he nearly whined for that sweet pussy to come all over his tongue to let him taste his release and feel every bit of it.

" **RED!** " he wailed, his walls crashing down along the tongue as he came from the combination of harsh and quickened attentions, legs thrashing for purchase in the air as his arms pushed him back more into the other's mouth. Blue's entire being seemed to still in that moment, arched and hovering in place between the grip of his lover and the braced arms on the table, eyes shut tight as he let his brow droop to tap on the surface as his climax shuddered to a finish, wheezing lightly as he slumped, feeling unable to hold himself upright.

Those bright red lights went full-on stars as he felt the little skele break upon his face, that heavy body of his more than capable of keeping him balanced as he rode through the climax on that eager face. He continued licking at the squirming figure until his body relaxed, pulling that blue smeared face away while licking all around that mound and the bone behind it before he finally stood back up with those lights shining brightly at the slumped little skele. 'heh. Boss did always say I was a fast eater.' He reached over that little body to finally snag a piece of toast, using it to wipe his face before shoving the whole thing in his mouth with a smug and super proud look.

Still lightly panting as he laid there on the table, he didn't even notice the snagged toast, though he managed a little, still-sex-high chuckle at the comment. His legs sagged almost uselessly, turning his head to give one heart-shaped eyelight up to the other skeleton. "With a tongue like that, I can see why," he breathed, still having some little tingles of aftershocks across his pelvis and spine. "Gonna need a sec before I can even sit," he added.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it behind the exhausted skele before sitting himself down and pulling him into his lap with his good arm, that hardened magic still all too apparent through the thin fabric of his pants, though he didn't seem to be minding it too much. 'i'm sure you don't mind me havin' a healthy, eager appetite, eh, baby?' He nuzzled his face against the other's back with a purring growl before peering over his shoulder at the food that was completely out of his reach now. 'mind feedin' Daddy some of that tasty toast now, babydoll? wasn't lyin' when I said I was famished.'

Blue felt the length pressing at his pelvis, but was still too tingly and pleasure-numb to do anything about it as he pulled the plate closer, drizzling syrup over the toast before adjusting to bring a folded piece up to him, almost like a sweet bread-taco with syrup in the middle. "Say _ahh~_ , Daddy," he chimed, bringing it near the fanged maw that had been busy at him only a few minutes ago.

Oh sweet stars above he was gonna treasure this moment forever. His tongue curled out as he opened that bear trap of a mouth wide, leaning in to take the thing whole and lick a stray bit of syrup from those smooth fingers. He moaned as he leaned back in the chair and chewed, taking the time to savor the flavor this time. 'ugh, it's even better with the syrup. Boss is gonna lose his shit when he tries this.' He swallowed and licked his teeth before leaning up to press a kiss to Blue's skull. 'you are one talented little wifey, i'll give ya that.'

Having taken the chance to dip one of his own pieces in syrup before nibbling it while Red chewed his slice, smiling brightly at the compliments, folding another for the hungry skeleton he was perched on, offering it just the same as last time. "Well, he did get all the time we needed, so the least I can do is make good dinners with the food he bought." Nuzzling another kiss, he returned to the piece he'd been working on chewing thoughtfully before commenting, "I'll need to do more cleaning today, though. You've kept me away from my chores, Daddy." 

He took the next piece of toast with another happy groan, resting his chin on Blue's shoulder as he chewed and listened, licking those teeth clean again before he spoke softly. 'hmmm, don't remember keepin' ya from nothin'. if ya wanted ta do chores so bad all ya had to do was say so.' He grinned and scooted his face a little closer to that collared neck, letting his syrupy tongue wiggle out to tease between his vertebrae. 'but I think you enjoyed all the distraction juuuust as much as I did.' He chuckled as he leaned in and placed a kiss on that neck, then sat back with his mouth open like a baby bird, waitin' for more of that delicious toast. _'aaaah~!'_

Giggling at the tickling tongue at his neck, he finished his piece before loading up another slice of toast, this time using extra syrup before he dangled it just out of reach. "Well someone made it a lil hard to argue~ Who could that be?" he asked, stuffing the toast in his mouth before he could answer at all, then kissed his jaw before turning to get another slice. "And you made a lot of mess for me to take care of on top of it, didn't you, Daddy? Just had to, hm?"

He played right into the little game, leaning up with that long tongue reaching out to the syrupy bread taco before it was shoved in his mouth, making him grin as he looked at the other with a sly expression and chewed quietly as he listened. The extra syrup had dribbled down his chin and he licked it up greedily as the little skele made his accusations. 'I wasn't the one makin' it **hard** , babydoll.' He wiggled his brows and brought his hand up to the back of that smooth skull as he leaned in, mouth curled in an almost predatory smile. 'so what if I did? what're ya gonna do, princess? punish me?' That tongue curled out once again, licking over that soft chin and up to his teeth before slipping back into his own mouth, leaving a potential kiss half-finished.

"I just might," he said in a shivery little tone of continued playfulness, eyes hooding shut before he turned to have another piece of toast for himself, then bundling up more for his mate, brushing it against those lower teeth. "Maybe I'd wear the skirt again, but maybe not let you touch... maybe those boots you got me, too." Blue giggled, testing how well he could move off the lap, taking a hand down to Red's sweatpants and that hard length, tracing lightly. "But I dunno if I could resist, either... maybe Boss would know how to punish you better? Should I ask?" 

Those bright eyes twinkled at all the teasing and he practically snapped up the food as it was brushed against him, letting a deep growl rumble in his chest as he watched his lover. He nearly choked as that sensitive length was touched, though, having nearly forgotten about it completely. He chuckled to himself but said nothing for a moment as he chewed in a slow, contemplative manner, letting Blue do all the talking for the time being. His arm slid down to Blue's waist, wrapping around it and instead of pulling him back he reached further and slipped the hem of those pants down, pushing that smooth hand away as he took the length in his own hand and started stroking himself between those legs. 'oh I think you got plenty o' good ideas on how to punish me, babydoll. problem is, I know how to punish, too. think you could handle the retaliation?' That voice was smooth as silk as he pressed his teeth against the back of the shoulder in front of him, letting out a soft moan as he bucked his hips slowly into the stroking, then let those sharp teeth bite into the cloth of Blue's shirt to stifle more noise.

"You didn't answer my question, Daddy," he said, his voice less teasing and more breathy as he was held in place, his hand trailing to find a grip in the scarred ribs as the other grabbed his shirt in his teeth. He studied his thoughts before stroking along the rib, letting his fingertips catch at the join of the sternum before his other hand came around to join his grip on that shaft, as if trying to wriggle him out of the way with his smaller digits. "Am I gonna have a talk with Boss about it?"

His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he stopped stroking and took hold of that eager little hand, forcibly moving it over to his knee where he set it down with a little pat and returned to his own ministrations with a smug little smile. 'you askin' permission to punish me now, is that it? or...' That smile got a little more coy as he brought his chin up to that shoulder and brought his mouth close to that ear hole. 'or are ya askin' if you can get Boss involved again? ya seemed to enjoy it plenty last time your schemin' ass had him doin' the dirty work for ya. too scared to do it all yourself?' He buried his face into that neck and let his pointed teeth scrape against the bone as his hand started pumping faster, causing him to moan against the bone in his mouth, his breath coming out in hot pants as his lap shifted beneath the other. 'afraid ya... can't keep control when it comes ta Daddy?'

The little pat at his hand had him grip around the bone under his palm, whimpering a little at the scraping, heated voice against his neck. The smaller of the pair shifted his grip to the ribs, turning in the embrace of the moving arm, straddling as he pushed his pubis harder against the hand, as if to pin him, despite being much lighter and overall weaker than him. "I can't," he admitted, nuzzling a kiss to his skull, "but I think you're try'n to get - _me_ \- to bring Boss into it when I was just gonna get some ideas from him. You miss your brother, Daddy?" he breathed, rocking his pelvis into the hand and cock, shivering hard as he was having difficulty in keeping his voice steady. "Do you want to have more fun with both of us?"

He chuckled again at the admission and shifted so he was pressing his length against that pubis as he stroked slow and hard. ' _mmmm_ , gotta admit it's awful nice watchin' my two favorite skeles playin' so well together.' He pressed his teeth into that soft chin again as he started rocking his hips into the other, letting his hand brush against the pubis as he picked up the pace a bit in his stroking. 'pretty sure he's tryin' his best not to mess things up between you an' me, but I do love him and i'd hate to see him continue distancin' himself just 'cause he's scared to ruin my happiness.' He moved his face again to press a soft kiss against Blue's teeth with a soft, but still rather pervy smile on his face. 'so, yeah, I think i'd definitely like a lil more playtime with the two o' ya. if you ain't got a problem with it, o' course. not sure how ya'd feel about it now that ya ain't achin' to fuck everythin' in sight.' That lewd grin returned as he wiggled his brows at the little skele, pressing that throbbing member more pointedly against him as he continued to stroke.

Humming little moans rippled in his throat as he leaned back as much as he could, the leverage making his hips press more against Red's cock, his own smaller blue one forming to slide against it with soft dribbles of pre. "I don't wanna get between you either," he breathed, pelvis jerking in and out of rhythm with the larger cock, hands gripping in the thick ribs as he gazed down at the mixed magics, eyelights hazy with lavender-tinged lust, "a-and... I think I'd be okay, so long as you're there. He's kinda... big for me to take by myself," he blushed deeply, another uneven thrust against Red.

'I dunno, I kinda like when you're between us.' He let his knuckles brush against the smaller shaft before he groaned and wrapped those fingers around both as best as he could, his body shuddering at the contact as he started pumping with a renewed vigor. 'y-... ya think he's too big, eh? you should have a bit more confidence in yaself. I bet you could take us both, babydoll. one in the front, one in the back. fillin' ya to maximum capacity.' His hand picked up the pace as he started slumping in the chair a bit, his breath getting heavier as those lids drooped, the mental imagery causing him to moan and arch his back in the chair as he tried to focus his gaze on the little skele in his lap.

The hand around both of them, he piped a shrill moan, his body hot with building need, blushing at the thought. "Y-you'd think... he'd... want to...?" his voice was half lost in the noises he was making, as if the thought was getting to him just as much as his lover. Looking up at him with bright blues trimmed in soft purple, his soul pulsing in time with the pumps of their cocks. "Daddy I'm close... so... good," he breathed, legs clenching at Red's hips and femurs. "W-would... you like that? Me taking you both... sharing again?" he breathed, it getting him worked up more than he thought it would, whining into his motions.

'bet he'd...be f-... fuckin' thrilled, baby. who... wouldn't want a piece o' you?' He was already close himself and holding back as he waited for the other to catch up, sweat rolling down his skull as he tried to concentrate. It didn't help that all those mental images were plaguing his mind to where he could practically feel the three magics pressed together and hear those sweet moans of ecstasy. 'fffffuck yeah, babydoll. never... did like sharin' but fuck... I want you... to know all the pleasures... this world has ta offer.' Speaking of pleasures, he was absolutely at his limit and groaned as he felt himself throbbing hard in his palm. 'aw fuck, Blue. i'm cum'n, baby.' He groaned as he felt that sweet release surge out and coat his fingers as well as making a mess of Blue's shirt, but the added slickness just had him picking up the pace even more while the sensation was still pleasurable.

The feel of Red's cock swelling in its climax against him had the little skeleton not far behind, whining a light, rippling moan as he bucked against the wetness of the other's hand, spurts of cyan mixing with the crimson, pulling up to kiss at his lover's jaw in shuddering breaths. "I love you," he breathed, "I love you and want to make you happy... and Red it sounds so... hot..." his voice lowered, "the way you say it," he hugged at him, cuddling up close despite the splashes of color on them both. "Now you made more of a mess for me to clean up. Happy?" he teased in a quiet tone, laxing against the larger monster.

He slowed his pumping to a stop as the other came, slipping his hand away before wrapping his arm around that small frame, careful not to smear those fluids all over him. 'love you too, babydoll.' He leaned his head down to kiss every inch he could get to as he smiled. ' _mmmm_ happier than I've ever been. sorry 'bout all the messes. I can clean this up if ya want.' He nuzzled his face down into the other's skull as his hand toyed with the gooey mess that stuck to his fingers.

"Nah, I can clean it up, you know how I like it," he purred as he hugged him, Blue slowly realized he'd been doing everything one-armed. And that spiked his dark thoughts up really hard, looking over at the arm that seemed to be just resting there. Like something was wrong. He slid from the embrace just enough to run his hand down his humerus, slowing as he got close to the elbow joint. "Red, did you hurt your arm this morning?" he asked quietly, his voice wavering a little. 

'oh, I know.' His dirty smirk quickly disappeared as his arm was touched and questioned, a shiver running down his spine from the contact. He brought his dirty hand back around and booped Blue on the nose bone with a bit of the mess as he sighed and finally shifted his hand out of the pocket, showing the bandaging. 'I told ya not to worry about it... but yeah. cracked it pretty good. just didn't want ya fussin' over it...it... looks worse than it actually is.' He shrugged it off and looked away towards the messy hand, still toying with their sticky juices.

He made a soft, sad noise at seeing the bandage, looking up at him with a tinge of that concern from earlier, but he didn't want to scold him or anything. Blue just felt bad that he'd hidden it from him, looking sadly down at the somewhat messy bandaging. He tried really hard to not worry about it, but if it wasn't so bad then why had he been keeping the arm so still? He didn't pry, though, just cuddling closer as he tried to push it out of his thoughts, giving him a light kiss before shifting in his lap. "I should get a cloth to wipe up," he said softly, still struggling to move the tone of worry out of his voice.

He groaned softly at the tone of worry and that aching feeling in his soul that finally made him crack and let out a deep sigh. 'wanna see it?' He sat up a bit more as Blue shifted and went to go grab the shirt until he noticed his fingers, giving a slight shrug as he simply licked his hand clean. Once it was an acceptable level of slobbery versus cummy, he started shifting the sleeve off of his arm, wincing as he lifted it a bit and pulled the shirt off over his head, letting it crumple on his right shoulder as he presented the badly bandaged arm. 'probably shoulda just let ya do this for me, but... I just... I dunno. didn't want ya thinkin' I was weak. that... I won't be able to protect ya.' His face flushed with embarrassment as he looked away again with a look of shame tainting his features.

Blue whimpered lightly at the revealed arm, lightly touching the slightly rippled fabrics of the bandaging, then turned to kiss him as he looked away. "You're not weak," he said firmly, "you protected me just last night. I don't doubt you at all," he finished quietly, then turned to start working on unraveling the shoddy, one-armed work with careful movements. "You said you were exercising, which means you were working on fighting, right?" He got the first layer off, seeing the second where the adhesive was smeared with some of the ointment, carefully peeling it away from the actual wound. "Which means you're not weak, you just got overzealous in it and found a limit that you can avoid getting to now." He lightly began rubbing the residual ointment around, letting it work into the deeper areas. Giving him another quick kiss, Blue reapplied the lower bandage, even though the adhesive was practically useless now, but it was more to use the extra padding and protection. "I just want to know you're okay, is all. Even if you get hurt, you're not weak." He started wrapping the long bandage around the bones, first the radius, then the ulna, to keep the bandages from pulling back and forth, like a figure-eight motion would be done. 

He listened and watched him work, his face softening as he slouched in the chair a bit, a hint of a smile creeping onto his face. His arm twitched as it was handled, feeling incredibly sensitive as it worked on healing itself, though the ointment was certainly helping ease that. 'hmmm, not weak, just strong and stupid.' He chuckled and finally sat back up, leaning in to kiss Blue on the cheek as he kept working. 'this ain't anything I can't handle, but... i'll let ya know if i'm ever hurt to a point that I can't, alright? like ya said, I already keep ya busy with messes. don't wanna add to it every time I sprain a joint or crack a bone. you've seen my body, that shit happened even before I started this whole trainin' ordeal.' Once the arm was wrapped to completion he slipped his good arm around Blue and pulled him close, pressing teeth to teeth with a happy little hum. 'really though, I dunno how I survived without ya before.'

"Dunno how I did either," he hummed back, eyes brighter than before now that his worries were abated, "and you don't make that bad of messes, I was only teasing." Snuggling up closer, he reached over to the partly-chilled breakfast, offering him another bite. "Gotta eat these up, though. Especially with a healing arm," he insisted, prodding the folded toast at his mouth with a little grin. 

'I dunno, leave me alone long enough and, well... you saw how bad it was before.' He snickered as he opened up and took the toast, suckling at the offering fingers before planting another kiss on those grinning teeth before leaning over to grab a piece himself, making airplane noises as he swooped it in towards Blue's mouth, the biggest, dorkiest grin possible on his face as he kept chewing his own food. 'shay _ahhhh~!_ ' He spoke past his food before laughing and swallowing it down.

His little fangs caught on the toast as he tore at it playfully viciously as he made little growling sounds, grinning broadly after getting it all in to chew up and swallow as his lover did, taking another piece to offer him, this exchange continuing until the plate was left with just some smears of syrup and crumbs to show for their morning. "You go get changed, and bring me somethin else to wear?" he asked as he nuzzled against the other skeleton, "I'm gonna get this cleaned up and start my chores before you distract me again." With all love and affection to his tone, he giggled again and went to slide out of Red's lap.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the display of ferocity by what was quite possibly the cutest creature on earth. Once the toast was gone he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and shook his head, smirking at his orders and contemplating making a stink about it, but instead let the little skele slide off and stood up after him, giving a deep bow as he spoke. 'of course, little master.' He lifted his head and winked before turning to walk to the stairs, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and twisting as he tossed it at Blue's head, chuckling until he nearly tripped over the couch. He caught himself however, on the back of the couch, turning in a smooth motion to shoot his lover the finger gun and another wink before hurrying himself up to the room to hide his shame.

He yelped softly as the shirt landed with a soft thump against his shoulders, the other's aim practically dead-on, puffing his cheeks about it but chuckling as the couch took revenge for him. Leaving the shirt draped on the chair, he started on the dishes and made sure there was enough to make more French toast for dinner, though it would likely run them out of bread. But, he mused, looking at the cookbook, he'd seen a bread recipe and it's not as if trying it would hurt anything. Getting the last dish settled on the counter, he smiled brightly to himself before turning to head for the laundry.


	15. Lunar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays sinners!

He slipped into the room and wiggled out of his now dirty pants to toss them into the hamper, impressed with himself that he actually landed the shot this time. He pulled on a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off before tossing all of the dirty laundry into the basket. He turned to the dresser to find something for Blue to wear before a naughty little smile curled on his face and he started rummaging around for one of those frilly little skirts and one of his tied-shoulder shirts. He nuzzled his face into the fabrics before resting them on his shoulder and grabbing the laundry basket, using his left hand gingerly as it didn't hurt quite as much as before now that he'd eaten and had it properly tended to. He headed down and to the laundry room and dropped the basket on the floor before holding the clothes out to Blue. 'here ya go, sweetheart. even picked the dirty laundry off the floor.' He grinned with such pride in himself for doing such a menial task.

As the other came in, Blue was already stripping off his messy long-shirt, looking over at the selection with a little grin, taking the outfit and slipping it on before starting to toss what Red had brought him into the wash, already letting it fill with cold water. "Thanks, Red," he piped with a cuddle to the other after finishing that task, "I think I can put off starting your closet for tomorrow, though. And figure where to put the new toys~"

He took a moment to appreciate the little strip show before he got dressed again and couldn't decide which he liked better, naked or dressed so fuckin' cute he wanted to get him naked again immediately. So he just stood there with a stupid, pervy look on his face before Blue started talking and snapped him out of it. 'hm? oh, right. good luck with that. that should keep ya plenty busy while i'm on duty.' He scratched lightly at his chin as he was cuddled, carefully moving his bad arm around that little frame. 'maybe we should just hang the toys over the bed for easy access. never know when we're gonna have to whip out the ball gag.' He wiggled his brows down at the adorable little skele clinging to him before looking around the laundry room. 'y'know... besides Boss' room this is like the only room we haven't fucked in yet.'

"I just got dressed," he said in a mock-scold, tapping Red's chin with a pointer finger, "and you wanna get me all worn out an tired before laundry's even done?" Then he giggled harder before taking him by the hand, leading him back to the main room, "and I think you might've forgotten the bathroom," he added as he traipsed over to the couch, bouncing a couple times as he flopped into his seat, bright eyed and eager to figure what they wanted to do for the day.

'hey, it's a skirt, it's not like ya gotta get **un** -dressed.' He chuckled as he was led away, slipping his bad arm into his pocket, more than happy to follow wherever he went. 'heh. glad to see i'm not the only one keepin' tabs on what rooms we desecrated.' He slid onto the couch a little more carefully and laid down with his head in Blue's lap, feet dangling over the edge of the couch as he relaxed. ' _mmmm_ , last day with the house to ourselves. wonder when Boss is gettin' back.' He scratched at his chin again in thought before looking up at the bright eyed beauty he was resting on. 'so, sweetheart, what would **you** like to do today? you know where **my** choice in activities usually ends up.' He rubbed his skull down into the lap beneath him and wiggled his brows.

Softly stroking along the skull, he leaned against the couch with a soft sigh, feet swaying back and forth slightly. "Dunno, I... used to spend all my time pretending and just being lost in my thoughts, before..." he made a soft little noise, shaking his head, "but I don't have to here. Do you have any other movies? Most of the shows are kinda..." the small skeleton made a sound that was a cross between disgust and fear, shivering as he cringed, "not to my liking. At all." 

He got a bit of a warm, fuzzy look on his face, those cheeks flushing lightly as he watched the other talk. 'heh, well... most of our movies aren't much better. all the ones I enjoy that aren't violent usually get mocked by Boss so I hide 'em or toss 'em. might be a few hidden in the back of the shelves. i'd go check, but uh... i'm really fuckin' comfy right now.' He grinned up at the other and lifted his good hand, his face slowly softening as he stroked a cheek rather lovingly. 'I... um... i'm glad ya feel comfortable enough with me... ta... ta talk about... y'know... your before stuff.' He nuzzled his skull a little closer to the other as he moved his hand to the back of the skull to keep stroking.

"I'll look in a little bit then," he said softly, then shifted at the last thing he'd said. "I... still kind of find myself losing time, in my head," he murmured, trying to keep eye contact with Red but found his lights moving about the room, as if to look at anything else. He still kept to petting the scarred skull, one finger trailing along where the gold tooth was set into the bone. "Mostly just when I'm by myself, and don't know what to do. When all the chores I actually had to do were done and I just... pretended to keep doing more of them."

He frowned a bit as he stroked that smooth skull and brought his hand back around to trace a finger beneath his jaw. 'sounds like we need ta get you a hobby ta keep ya occupied 'til yer ready to come outta here and chill with me at my post. heh, shoulda probably picked ya up a coat while we were out, but I guess we can do that later. somethin' fancy to look good with all your cute clothes. and some warm hats. and cute gloves.' His eyes sparkled at the thought of all the cute things he could dress him up in, completely enjoying having him fulfill his babydoll role.

"Oh," he said, as if reminded, focusing on the red eyelights, "I could do sewing and stuff. I did pretty good with the cushion, and then I might be able to just decorate my own clothes," he added, blushing as he petted, though the thought of the cold had him knead his teeth together anxiously. "I... I dunno how long that will take, though, feeling like I can be outside. But I want to try..." Blue's voice shifted from frightened to hopeful, "so then I can probably visit you after chores, then walk home with you after work?"

'guess I gotta add fabric shoppin' to the list o' things ta spoil ya with.' He slipped his hand back around that skull and slowly pulled him down into a kiss, humming as he let it linger. 'and... just take it slow. maybe start with sippin' tea or somethin' and lookin' out the window. just doin' somethin' pleasant while ya watch the snow so it ain't such a negative association. then... I dunno, hang on the porch when me and Paps leave for work. After that, when yer ready to go further, i'll be there holdin' yer hand and keepin' ya safe, babydoll. I promise.' He squeezed the back of that skull lightly as he started sitting up. 'hm. we'll probably hafta get ya a phone, too. that way you can call when ya want me ta come get ya.'

Nodding quietly, the little skeleton just began focusing on stroking along that skull, nuzzling more kisses behind where his fingers had trailed, enjoying how he felt and looked and just... appreciating everything to Red. As he started to sit up, he let his fingers slide down to grip his hand, bringing it up to his teeth for another gentle kiss. "I'll try... and maybe I can read the cookbook some more, I haven't looked at it much past flipping through the pages and stopping when I see something interesting." Sliding down off the couch, he shuffled over to the movies, pushing past the front ones and starting to dig around, pulling out a few dvds and holding them up - they looked like anime like the one from the other night. "These?"

'man, you're turnin' out to be the perfect lil housewifey. now to get ya knocked up so we can complete the pretty picture.' His expression was entirely too lewd as he waggled his brows at the little skele in the skirt, his head tipping to the side as he appreciated that soft, bony figure in the frilly fabric. His gaze shifted when the movies were lifted up and he gave a nod. 'yeah, uh.... some o' those might not be couch cuddlin' appropriate. well, considerin' how most of our cuddles turn out, maybe they are.' He gave a hearty laugh and leaned further back into the couch, getting nice and comfy before he grabbed the blanket and curled up beneath it. 'you pick whatever looks interestin', though.'

He didn't respond to the comment, shuffling between the cases, looking over the faded and torn images. "I guess, this one," he said, prodding the player to get it to open, putting away Howl's Moving Castle to put the other one in its place, going to the couch to wriggle his way under the blanket, giving Red the remote. "I'm hopeless with that thing, I'll learn it later," he said, snuggling down into the larger body. "The title was kinda messy but it started with a D and had 'mon' at the end I think."

He helped him into the blanket with a grin and pressed his legs against his sides. 'well, doesn't all the good stuff start with a D?' He chuckled and nuzzled and kissed into the side of that soft face as he took the remote and got the movie rolling for them. 'ahhh, I remember this one. total kid flick.' He scooted down a bit more into the couch as he cuddled on the smaller skele, running his fingers idly up and down his arm as he watched the movie, eyes glued to the screen with amusement, even as he leaned his head down to rest on top of the one in front of him.

Snug and warm with Red and the blanket around him, he thought it was very cute and had a lot of fun to the movie, the animation bright and more cartoony than the other one had been, but not in a bad way. It was nearly over when a loud buzzing - Red's phone - went off, and he looked up at the other curiously, figuring it might be Boss messaging again. 

-I'LL BE BACK LATER THIS EVENING. I HOPE YOU'VE GOTTEN OVER IT BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET YOU MORE DAYS OFF.-

He was so wrapped up in the movie you'd have thought he'd been shot by the way he jumped when the phone buzzed, making him grumble as he tore his gaze away from the screen to pull it out and open the message. He smirked and started tying up his reply with an amused expression.  
-well, if I get too excited during my shift i'll just come find you to take care of me. <3-  
He chuckled and tucked the phone away again before placing a kiss on Blue's cheek. 'looks like the big bad Boss is comin' home soon. so much for the peace and quiet.' He wrapped his good arm around those little shoulders and let his bad one rest on his lap.

-YOU'LL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT SANS.-

The second buzz had him curious, but just looked up at Red with bright eyelights, grinning broadly. "We could watch a movie with dinner too! Do you think Boss would like that?"

He snorted at the text and shook his head, a derpy grin brightening his features as he leaning into Blue and started typing back.  
-awwww, come on, Boss. don't act like you don't enjoy my lil distractions every once in a while.-  
He smiled and hit send, letting the phone rest in his hand, knowing he was probably gonna get another continuing to yell at him. 'I bet he'd love it, babydoll. I know he loves spendin' time with us.' he pressed a gentle kiss into the side of that sweet skull before looking back to the movie.

-DON'T PULL THAT WITH ME. YOU KNOW VERY WELL I HATE SKIPPING OUT OF WORK JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF.-

Blue cuddled into the kiss, looking at the vibrating phone in his hand again, but copied the resumed interest in the movie, not wanting to miss the ending. He kind of wanted to let Boss pick the movie, but also figured Red might be fine with selecting one he'd like, so they could have it ready to play as soon as they started eating. 

-fine, fine. you know I love skippin' out of work. i'll just come home if anything... pops up. ;D-  
He did nothing to hide the screen of the phone as he typed it out in front of Blue, nuzzling his face down into the little one's neck as he hit Send, all the teasing making him extra affectionate as he kissed and nibbled on the bone around the collar, letting out a soft growl as he squeezed his legs around him.

-I SWEAR SANS YOU'D LEAVE WORK EVEN IF A HUMAN WALKED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.-

"Is your heat still bothering you?" he asked in a shy little sound as Sans nuzzled at him, his mind turning to the fact that Boss was coming back soon, and what they'd talked about in their last session, flushing hotly as he squirmed.

-to be fair, i'd only leave to come tell ya. doubt I could catch 'em without my awesomely terrifyin' lil bro.-  
'nah, it ended a while ago. I just like ya is all. 'sat alright?' He placed another kiss on his neck before trailing it up to his jaw, then his cheek, letting out a soft hum of delight as he let it linger, his good arm squeezing a bit tighter.

-HMPH. AT LEAST YOU CAN DO THAT.-

"Just didn't want you being pent up," he giggled, pushing up to clack some more gentle kisses across Red's face, "it's very alright." He was about to start nuzzling in more when the phone went off again, vibrating harder and constant, rather than just one buzz.

'oho, I bet you don't. imagine what a mess i'd make if I did get... pent up.' He pressed himself even more into the little skele when that phone started vibrating and he looked at it for a moment before a mischievous little smile curled on his face and he quickly shoved it between Blue's legs, teasing it beneath that skirt as he pressed his mouth hard into that neck, biting with a much deeper, more possessive growl as his tongue wiggled against the bone. Then the phone was to his earhole as he clicked answer. 'eeeee-yello?'

Yipping as the phone buzzed against his pelvis, he swatted Red with a puffed-cheek face when he pulled it away, considering teasing at him while he was on the phone. 

"WELL AT LEAST YOUR VOICE IS BACK TO NORMAL. YOU'LL BE FINE FOR WORK TOMORROW, THEN, NYEHEHEH! UNDYNE NEEDED TO HEAD OUT SO I AM LEAVING EARLIER THAN I THOUGHT."

Red shifted the phone to his shoulder as he leaned into Blue again. 'yeah, I been good for a while now. thanks for the break. might need to apologize to Blue, though. leavin' him alone with a wild animal. how irresponsible. anyways...' His good hand slipped up that skirt and let his fingers dip and rub against that sensitive pelvis as he held him pinned between those legs, grinning as he teased the shit out of him. 'Blue says he's got dinner covered and, uh... i'm workin' on dessert right now.' He snickered as he pressed a bit more heatedly into his lover, his face flushed as he was starting to enjoy himself entirely too much.

"Red!" he scolded as he said all that and started teasing, biting his lower teeth as he couldn't get away, squirming. 

"IF HE HAS ANY COMPLAINTS I CAN CERTAINLY GET YOU TRUSSED UP AS NEEDED. AND IF HE'S MAKING DINNER YOU DON'T NEED TO BE WORKING ON THAT RIGHT NOW."

"Boss, he's being a peeeeerv!" he suddenly yelped like a tattle-tale, giving Red a cheeky grin, still squirming in his embrace. 

'awww, don't threaten me with a good time, Boss! you're just gonna make it harder for the wifey to get dinner started.' He chuckled as he continued the teasing despite the protests. 'aw, ya hear that? he's rattin' me out. don't make me break out that new toy, sweetheart.' He finally brought his hand away to pull the phone from his face so he could press a warm kiss against the side of that soft skull before he untangled himself and got off the couch, adjusting his slightly tented shorts before walking towards the kitchen. 'so, you wanna watch a movie with us durin' dinner? Blue thought it might be nice aaand, honestly, I do too. not ta sound too sappy, but uh... kinda miss... ah ya know what, nevermind. we'll, uh... we'll see ya when ya get here.'

"YES, OF COURSE YOU DO, SANS. WHATEVER HE'S MAKING HE SHOULD HAVE PLENTY OF TIME BEFORE I GET THERE."

Blue laughed, having been playfully enjoying the exchange as he leaned into the kiss, turning to look over the back of the couch with curious eyelights as he could still hear pretty well what Boss was saying on the other end. Shifting to follow, he tugged at Red's shorts with his tongue stuck out before hurrying past him to get the eggs out to let them get to room temperature. 

_'tch.'_ His face turned beet red at the words, though he was grinning regardless which only increased at the display of incredible cuteness from the little tease, mustering up the strength to flip that skirt up with his bad arm as he ran past. He winced, but it was so worth it. 'alright, we'll see ya when ya get here, Boss. love ya lots! _muahmuahmuah._ kisses.' He snorted and ended the call before slipping into the kitchen after Blue. 'you want me to make dinner preparations difficult, don't you? maybe I really should go get the gag and strap the vibrator on ya.' He wrapped his good arm around him and nuzzled up close to that earhole as he whispered. 'and i'll just pull up a chair and watch you squirm while you work.'

Remembering what Red had said on the phone, he perked up on his toes to put his own fangy mouth to the other's earhole, "...don't threaten me with a good time, Daddy," he breathed, giggling before snapping the waistband of his shorts, "I'll just tell Boss on you. What was it he said, he'd truss you up?" The little skeleton nuzzled a kiss, looking up at the fiery eyelights. "If you can be patient we can see if he wants to play with us tonight, too. Since you know just how to get me ready~" 

Well somebody just pushed the Daddy button. He grunted as those shorts snapped against him and in a rush of movement he was pushing Blue against the counter, his good arm lifting him up until that pelvis was pressed right up against that now raging red magic. Fangs dug into his lower 'lip' as he eyed the pinned skele like dinner was served, that deep growl rumbling in his chest as he leaned down, pressing teeth to teeth before that thick red tongue slid in, overpowering his mouth with a deep groan as he pressed his body over the little one. He pulled back and nuzzled his face down across that soft cheek so once again he was whispering in that ear. 'go ahead. tell Boss.' he licked lightly against that earhole with a dark chuckle as his hand slipped up beneath his sacrum, toying with it as he let his face continue nuzzling around until he stopped at that scarred patch of bone on his collar bone. 'think i'll have ya plenty ready for tonight, babydoll.' He gave the scarred spot a hard bite, just enough to draw a bit of that blue marrow around it before pulling back and letting him drop back to the floor as he licked his teeth and shot him a wink. 'you should get started on dinner, sweetpea. Boss'll be here soon.' He turned to head back to the couch and flop down, turning off the movie before flipping through the normal tv channels.

"I... j-just might," he whimpered as he rubbed and bit at him, hands having gone up behind him to brace against the counter he was pushed at, his own eyelights having gone larger and a softer shade as he drew blood. Slapping his hands to smooth down his skirt after being dropped, he blushes furiously. " _Hmph_ , you're lucky I love you or I'd ask Boss about sleeping in his room instead!" he huffed in mock irritation, but did just as the other suggested, pulling out bread and cinnamon and vanilla, and mixed a little nutmeg in too, repeating the process from that morning, taking less time with cooking them in the pan since he had a better idea of letting them sit instead of toying with them. Indeed, just as he was turning everything off and putting the dishes in the sink, there was a gruff knock at the door.  
"SANS THE LOCK IS FROZEN OVER AGAIN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR."

'awwww, i'm fuckin' hurt ya big liar.' He snickered as he lounged on the couch, one leg draped over the arm as he mindlessly stared at the screen, grinning at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He tipped his head over as Mettaton came out in that devilishly tempting form that he just didn't understand the appeal to. Dude was made of metal. Who'd wanna get freaky with a piece of metal? He jumped again as the answer to that question started banging on the door and yelling. He snorted and grinned as he started rolling off the couch, moving to the door before clearing his throat and making his tone loud and stern. 'whus tha password?'

"LET ME THE HELL IN SANS," the furious voice responded, some of the chill from the late hour creeping into the tone, despite being sharp and demanding.

'oh, well that ain't tha password. can't be lettin' no strangers in at this hour. how do I know it's really you?' He fiddled with the lock as he grinned at the slab of wood that was keeping his brother from the warmth he so desired.

"YOU FUCKING ASS I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THE REST OF YOUR TEETH IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR!" he screeched in fierce irritation, halfway ready to break the damn thing down himself. 

'god yer no fun anymore.' He groaned as he unlocked the door and threw it open with his arms spread out wide for a hug. 'welcome home, brother!'

A thick rush of snowflakes rushed in, and Boss had brightly flaring eyelights as the door was slung wide, glowering down at the smaller skeleton with his fist just going to pound on the now-gone wood again. He pressed his glove-covered talons to the top of his brother's head, pressing in just enough to prick at the bone, the other closing the door swiftly. "ITS NO FUN BEING LEFT OUT IN THE SNOW, EITHER," he snapped, but moved to lift the broad skeleton up under his arms into a hug, growling slightly before letting him drop. "HAPPY?"  
"Boss!" Blue yelped, having been busy with the dishes, somehow not having heard the pair's exchange as he dried his arms off, hurrying over to the two of them, grinning up with starry eyelights, "I barely got dinner done, you got here so quick!" The tall monster had paused as the skirted little form had practically bounced over to them, giving his brother a look that clearly spoke a _'really?'_ before starting to slap snow off himself, boots absolutely caked in frozen grime.  
**"Well, I hadn't expected it to be storming when I got to town."**

His arms started drooping at the claw to his head, but those sockets widened happily as he was snatched up, that soul singing at the gesture as he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, reluctant to be put back down. 's-sorry, Boss. didn't know it was, uh.. so bad out there.' He blushed and looked away sheepishly until Blue bounced over, taking note of his brother's expression and returning a smug, dirty little grin that said _'oh yes. definitely.'_ 'well, maybe we'll just have ya sit in the middle so we can get ya nice and toasty.' He flopped down on his butt on the floor, using his good hand to tug at one of those dirty boots to help him get it off. 'gimme. you ain't wearin' that shit in here.'

He shifted a leg up to let his brother work at the snow-caked boot, using the wall for balance as he turned back to the smallest of the three. **"I trust he behaved himself while I was away?"** Blue nodded, hands clasped innocently, before turning back to the kitchen, humming lightly.  
"I'll get dinner while you're doing that!"  
**"I suppose you're very pleased with yourself, aren't you Sans?"** he asked as he put his bared foot to the floor to let the other boot be removed, groaning as his bones creaked a little from the shifting temperature, but glad to have gotten inside. **"I'm guessing he has more than just that one skirt upstairs as well? I can't say it doesn't look good on him, though,"** he added with a grin, **"and here I was worried about - _you_ \- getting out of hand."**

Once the other boot was removed he got up and shifted them back towards the door where it was already snowy anyways, locking it before he turned to his brother. 'pleased with myself? nah. definitely pleased with that one in there, though.' His face was shifting past red into a more magenta-like shade as he looked towards the kitchen. He moved closer to Papyrus and let his body lean against him comfortably, happy to have him home again, even if it was nice having the place for just him and his little lover for a few days. 'yeah, I kinda took him shoppin'... aaaand then we, uh... went on a date.' Now his face was a nice shade of violet as he quickly ducked his head down trying to hide it. 'gave him his collar and uh... actually, I may have kind of... dusted someone durin' it...' His face looked far less amused as he recalled the situation, shaking his head as he tried to make it go away.

His brother raised a brow at the comments, but settled his hand on his shoulder with a light squeeze, silently glad he was home too, though the colors of his face... **"You did a lot more than that, with your magic turned more... blue,"** he smirked, but was interrupted as the now-apparent soulmate of his older brother came back carefully balancing three plates of French toast with forks and a bottle of syrup, grinning so brightly he practically shone. Papyrus smiled with apparent appreciation, gruffly shoving Red, **"go help him, lazybones. He drops any it's your share."** But Blue didn't need the hand, getting to the couch, putting one plate on his lap and still holding up the other two in his palms.  
"I thought you'd like to have breakfast with us, since we missed it so much," the little skeleton said, holding them up to the pair of them. Boss took a plate from him, patting him on the still-upward hand with a noise of approval.

His commenting on the matter just made the blush cover his whole skull as he grinned, opening his mouth to say something before Blue came back with food. The bright smile on his little lover's face had his own lights shifting into hearts in a second, though they quickly faded as he was shoved, choosing instead to glare at his big little brother. 'have a lil faith in my babydoll, eh? he definitely don't need my help when it comes to this stuff. if anythin' I just make it more difficult. ain't that right, pumpkin?' He shot Blue a look and lifted his brow as he took a plate and then his spot on the couch, drowning that tasty toast in syrup before getting comfy. 'hey Boss, pick us out a movie. it's your turn.' He grinned at the tall skele before folding up a piece of the toast and shoving it in his mouth, completely bypassing this silly fork business.

 **"I see,"** he'd said quietly as the little one had balanced his work with relative ease. The taller monster was about to sit to one side when his brother asked about the movie, giving him a little glare as he folded the slice into a toast taco, but didn't say anything as he went over to prod through the dvds with his free hand. Blue nuzzled a kiss to Red's cheek before scooting to where the only spot to sit was between them, grinning as he folded his toast and ate it off the fork instead. Boss turned after having put the disc in, noting what they'd watched before without comment, putting it in its case before turning, taking in the fact they'd maneuvered to put him in the middle. Sighing quietly, he took the spot and started on his meal, adding a little more energy to it after the first bite.

He grinned as he was kissed and turned to lick his syrupy tongue on Blue's teeth before he got away, wiggling his tongue at the other playfully as he sat across the couch. He got a sly smile on his face as Boss was forced between them, relaxing a bit more on the couch as he ate, peering over to watch the less than prim and proper eating that was the norm of his brother. 'fuckin' delicious ain't they? knew you'd love 'em.' He sank down into the couch a bit more, feeling an odd sense of relaxation and comfort in just relaxing with his two favorite monsters. He had a stupid little happy smile on his face that made his soul hum in his chest while he folded up another syrup-laden piece of toast to bring to his mouth, though he didn't seem to realize just how syrup-heavy it was and ended up spilling it down his front. 'ah, shit!' He shoved the toast into his mouth anyways and folded up the front before leaning forwards to set his plate on the table. With a wince he lifted his bad arm to pull it off over his head before standing to walk to the kitchen. 'sorry, guys, i'll be right back.' And he disappeared to go wash the syrup out before tossing it in the laundry room.

Blue looked over, practically done with his dinner since he'd been picking at a piece while he cooked, when Red had shouted. Him stripping off the shirt - revealing the still-snug bandaging on his arm - and heading to clean it off had the little skeleton beaming at him, though Papyrus had stopped eating, eyes following every move his brother made. Finally done, he put his plate on the table and decided to drape himself over Boss' femurs, trying to get comfy, though the larger skeleton seized up, likely out of surprise, the smaller monster figured. He snuggled down a bit more, cheek resting on his folded arms. For a minute, Boss seemed to just be settling into the seating, putting his own plate aside before leaning back with a shuddering breath, as if he'd been holding it. After another minute, he had a little smile as he felt a larger bony hand stroke down his back, eyes hooding slightly since it was light and gentle.  
**"You need to move,"** the voice barely rasped, though he didn't quite hear what he'd said, just that Boss had said something.  
"Hm?" he asked, his face turned up curiously. He felt his face flush a little as he realized the talons had trailed down and were slightly bundled in the ruffles of his skirt, but even moreso from the deep crimson flush along the other's cheekbones, and the sound of another cushion being clawed into.  
"SANS GET HIM NOW!" the voice roared, eyesockets snapped shut, and Blue could now feel the shivering of self-restraint in the bones around him.  
_Oh, dear._

Red came out of the laundry room to see his little lover with his head over Boss' lap, a taloned hand gripping that frilly skirt. He seized up for a moment, those red eyes flaring in mixed emotions as he remained silent. Jealousy. Possession. ...And a little something extra and unexpected. He rolled his shoulders and flexed those thickened bones as he heard Boss telling the little skele to move, taking that meaning entirely wrong as he started walking towards the couch. And then Boss was yelling and he was close enough to see how innocent the situation was. Relief. ...A little disappointment. He moved to the back of the couch with a grin and brought his hands down to those broad shoulders that were so tense and shaking. 'awwww, w'as wrong, Boss? you ain't lookin' so... hot.' He grinned as he rubbed at those shoulders, his bad hand working a bit more gingerly than the other.

The large shoulders shuddered under his touch, still reining himself in firmly. The smallest of the three was conflicted, looking up at Red and torn between moving away or keeping put. Though the hand still tangled in his skirt made it a little more difficult, since he'd have to wriggle free of that as well or try prying Boss' locked fingers out of the fabric first. Slow, steady breaths in the ribs above him, his voice cutting. "GET. HIM."

A soft growl rumbled in his chest as he curled his good arm around those shoulders and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 'if ya want him offa ya, yer gonna have to let go o' the skirt.' He tried distracting the bigger skele from the one in his lap by bringing that mouth down to nuzzle teeth against his neck teasingly, giving the bone a careful nip as he couldn't help but smile. 'seems to me you could use his help, though. we did a lot o'... trainin' while ya been gone. my pretty lil pet's learned all kinds o' new tricks.' He moved his arm and let his hand slide down Boss' arm until it came to that hand and moved further down, pulling up the hem of that skirt to toy with the femurs beneath. 'you sure you don't wanna see?'

His own growl rumbled deeper and longer than his brother's, drawn out even more from the nibbling he'd started on him, tilting his head to give more access to the warming bones. Blue, picking up on his lover's teasing, as well as making a little peep at having his own legs toyed with, rolled in Boss' lap to face him better, getting a good strong whiff of the spicy musk the larger skeleton had started to give off. The touches all along him had Boss groaning, still shuddering in restraint, though his voice came a bit easier as he heard him offering to share again. His main concern had been that Sans would not have wanted him doing anything with his mate, but from what he was saying... **"You've talked about this haven't you?"** he asked in a level tone, eyes slitting open to meet the bright glow of the softer-hued gaze. His soul pounded at the look, talons curling more into the skirt and another short ripping noise before he extracted his claws from the couch to lightly caress the rounded cheek.  
"Do you want to see how my practice has gone?" Blue asked almost as soon as he felt the brush of the other's hand, looking up at Red only for a moment before meeting the darker-red lights. Several breaths, hearing and scenting the rising heat in the third monster, before the word brushed past his fangs.  
**_"Yes."_**

'and what if we have?' That deep, smoky voice rolled through his teeth as he kept his face close to Paps', his hand pressing a little further up that skirt and in doing so, pushing his brother's along with it. 'I bet ya enjoy that thought don't ya? us gushin' about the Great an' Terrible Papyrus... talkin' about all the nasty shit we wanna do to ya.' He moved his head down, that hot breath washing over his neck before he rolled his tongue out over the bone, letting his gaze flutter down to Blue with a lewd grin and a nod to him, telling him to go ahead and have some fun. As he pulled his face from that neck he slid his hand back up that arm in a slower, more meticulous pace before trailing it up to the front of his neck and up under his chin, tipping it back towards him so he could look over that face for a moment, biting at his lower 'lip' before leaning in for a kiss, only to hesitate not even a centimeter from those jagged fangs, his own breath shuddering before he pressed in hard, that thick tongue already slithering out for access.

He peeped at the look Red had given him, sliding more into the lap under him, the hand holding his skirt following along, gripping the one at his cheek with a little kiss to the back of the knuckles. His smaller hands slid down to the bottom of the tattered black shirt, tracing the lower rib with slow strokes as he bit his own lower teeth. Boss pushed up against his kiss, deeper-hued tongue already curling and squeezing at his brother's with a shuddering growl, having glared hungrily up at him when he'd looked over his face. His hand went up to grab the scarred skull, pushing him harder down into his teeth, hips shifting in slow, rhythmic rolling under the smaller skeleton, fingers trailing under the skirt to push up along his smooth femur. Getting a little more courageous with his hands, Blue let them trail back to the spine, rubbing between the vertebrae, moving slowly downward, blushing more than even the monster in heat.

The growl was returned as he went into the heated kiss with a renewed fire at the feel of that clutching, needy hand, his own sliding from his chin down into his shirt, clawed fingers tracing and gripping his ribs as his whole body trembled. He hadn't seen Boss this worked up in ages and he was bound and determined to take full advantage of it. He broke the kiss but let his mouth hover right over Boss' so he'd feel every word that came out of his mouth. 'babydoll... get them pants open and show Boss here how fuckin' good ya got with that dirty lil mouth... while I remind him how good I am with mine.' He smirked as he claimed that mouth again with a vibrating growl, his hands moving to grab up his brother's wrists, bringing his hands to the back of the couch to give Blue complete freedom down below.

Rumbling growls became the most common noise in the room before the kiss broke, fangs curling into a snarl at the loss, though the command had him grinning all the more. Tipping his gaze up, the smaller gave a little moan at the sight, nodding eagerly as he scooted back enough to reach down to loosen the black leather off that pelvis and the hard length already waiting to be freed. His hand curled around the lean shaft, making a breathy mewl as he started pumping, fingers gripping just how he'd do with Red's cock, wanting to get the pulsing red magic lubed up first. Boss almost fought against the restraint, growling up into his brother's mouth, but with Blue pumping at him, he just used his hips, sliding the barb-like nodules into his bony grip, tongue and teeth going at Sans' mouth with increased fervor. After getting him slick enough, Blue lowered his tongue in a heavy lick against the glans, letting his breath mist over it before letting the tongue go further, taking the cock slowly, going with the rise and fall of Boss' hips to keep from going too fast. Hands pumping and squeezing in intervals, he stopped with about half of the cock in his mouth, bobbing smoothly with audible moans, shivering at the pre flowing past his teeth and fingers. 

He gave those wrists a squeeze and let them go, sliding his hands slowly up those arms as those tongues tangled and danced amongst fang and growl in some primal display of affection and lust. He pulled away with a smug look and a half-lidded gaze, his hands at those shoulders once again as he squeezed and rolled the bone between his fingers, letting those teeth slowly graze over his cheek and to his earhole to let out a silky, warm whisper. 'welcome home, Boss.' He let his hands work to slowly move the cloth away from his neck and shoulders as he put his own mouth to work, carefully licking and suckling all along the bared bone, getting it nice and sensitive before he started nibbling, keeping it rather tame as Blue worked that cock up. 'didja miss us?' he gave a more pointed bite at the crook between neck and collarbone as his good hand worked its way into his shirt, hooking between his ribs to get a firm grip while his bad hand went to Blue's skull, simply resting on the smooth bone and letting the bobbing motion create a tingle in his arm before he started applying a light pressure, encouraging him to try and take more.

 **"Damn right,"** he growled at his brother, one hand still at his skull while the other returned to Blue's skirt, resuming it's pushing at the femur to trail light talons at the smooth bone. In response to the gentle press, he had to scoot a little to angle his throat to take more, not choking as much as he would on Red, but still squeezing down as he swallowed the throbbing length, whining around it before rising again, taking a breath he didn't need to let his tongue curl under the tip, looking back up at the two red-hued monsters.  
"Daddy," he purred against it, hand still pumping at a steady pace, "should I do what made you break the chair?"

He sputtered a bit at the mention of one of his favorite memories and got a lewd look on his face as he looked over at his brother. ' _hmmmm_ , pretty sure I said I only wanted ya doin' that to me. besides, this one can get a lil violent.' He grinned down at Blue, those bright red lights twinkling as he took in that magenta hued length and the matching trails dribbling down his lover's chin. 'fffuck baby. scoot over. looks like he's still a lil too big for you to handle... alone.' He made a show of stalking around that couch, sharpened gaze locked on his brother's face until he was in front of him, slowly dropping to his knees, feet crossing beneath him as he moved Blue's hand away and turned his head sideways to wrap his tongue around the lower half of that shaft, suckling hard before sliding the flat of that appendage up one side, fiery gaze looking over that soft face on the other side as he let out a soft moan and carefully to that already slick head between his teeth, sucking hard as his gaze shifted back up to the monster who looked far more domineering at this angle. A whimper escaped at the sheer sight of him before he let that tongue curl against the base of his shaft and slide back down.

 **"As if I'd hurt the little blueberry,"** the largest skeleton purred raspily, glowering at his brother in unadulterated lust as his talons slid up the scarred skull, **"you however, like it when I get... a little violent,"** he punctuated the words with digging the tips in hard, scraping as he worked down his shaft, eyes slitted and hungry before he used the grip to drag him back up in a slow, deliberate way, before releasing the grip, sliding down the bone with blade-like caresses. **"Trying to scare Blue off me, Sans? You did say he had new tricks to show me, yet here you are."** Boss grinned, taking one hand over to Blue's femur, sliding up the skirt to his pelvis, the smaller jolting in surprise before biting his lower teeth with a little moan, still watching as Red was at Boss' lap. 

He let out a loud, needy moan as he was pulled up, his skull burning where those talons dug in and those legs squirming with the heat rising between them. 'what can I say? can't resist ya charms.' Drool rolled off his tongue as he winked up at the bigger skele, then turned his gaze on Blue, bringing his hand over to cup and caress his cheek. 'didn't mean to scare him off at all. and maybe... I want some o' those new tricks to be just for me.' He slowly started pulling that face closer with a hot, lusty look on his face, his eyes making promises of fire and passion with a tone to match them. 'don't mean we can't learn new tricks just for you, Paps.' He let his gaze shift up to his brother once again as he let his tongue curl out, wrapping around the head of that cock before he turned to press his mouth to Blue's, tongue pressing into his teeth to gain access as he gripped the back of his skull, letting that dick press between them as he made to violate the other's mouth while laving the hot red shaft in his own bright red fluids.

Blue followed the pull of his lover's tongue, adding his own around Boss' cock with a soft moan, squirming with the combined flavors. The largest groaned as he leaned back, hand curling around the base of his shaft as he pumped hard, the other two kissing against his cock driving him mad with need, the spicy musk filling the room. He flushed hotter, eyes in feral slits as he couldn't decide which hungry face to focus on, gaze shifting back and forth as he growled, bucking into his fist and further between the mouths. Even though Red was still holding his head, Blue let his tongue trace as far as it could, lapping outside of the kiss then sliding back up to curl with the other's, eyes going hazy and lavender-tinted as they both seemed ready to pounce, while he was shaking in whining need himself, hands sliding down under his skirt. He almost bit when Boss' other hand went under to move his smaller fingers out of the way, pressing his knuckle against the smooth folds. **"Your pet seems to be enjoying this a great deal, Sans,"** Boss rumbled, still kneading his finger down against the wet slit, even as Blue panted into the kissing around his cock.

This time it was Red swatting a hand away as he got Boss' out of the way and slid his mouth down that shaft, a soft growl vibrating against the surface as he pulled Blue's down over the head. He let his own hand wrap around the base, squeezing tightly and giving very short but rapid strokes as he smirked up with his own hazy, violet hearts flaring in desire as he looked at his brother's face. 'you can enjoy his mouth. you can even enjoy his ass. but that sweet little cunt is mine, brother.' His gaze went more slanted and serious without losing the lusty smile as he squeezed a bit tighter at that throbbing magic, holding it that way for a few long seconds before dipping back down with a more playful purr of a moan, his fingers loosening to stoke hard and fast along that shaft as he put his mouth back to work, letting a veritable flood of delicious noises leave his mouth, that lust-drunk gaze shifting from the tall monster he was pleasuring to the sweet little skele who was helping him, his hips rocking with want.

Boss bucked demandingly into the hard grip, feeling Blue whine as he took a little more of the cock in the motions, lavender hearts barely showing past his hooded gaze as he worked his tongue around on the ectoflesh, fingers curling into the leather-clad femur as he kept pace this time, bobbing as fast as Red's hand, but in the opposite direction, going down as the fingers went up, almost releasing his tip when he would squeeze at the base. **"Well, brother... I can accept that,"** he purred, eyelights flaring slightly before he gave a few harder thrusts, holding Blue's head in place one-handed as he spurted into the softer-hued tongue and teeth, the other still teasing along the inside of the smooth white femurs. Blue lapped up what he could, but the cum dripped off his bone and back on the still-hard cock, looking up hazily at his lover and Boss, making needy little noises that the largest growled at, fangs bared as he panted, scenting the sweet little monster. **"And I want that little ass."**

He let out his own hungry little growl as he watched him release into that hard working hole and drip down, his tongue sliding up to greedily lick it up before slipping up to lick a bit off of Blue's face. Then that tongue was invading his mouth and he moaned and took in as much of that mixed taste as he could, moaning into him as his hand curled against his cheek. 'whadda ya say, babydoll? think you can take all that cock in your cute lil ass?' Violet hearts were absolutely on fire as he looked at his sweet little pet with the utmost love and adoration.

"I wanna," he mewled against Red's mouth, hips shuddering as he cleaned his mouth and face, "but I need Daddy too." The larger growled deeper, already eager for more, hands sliding against both of them.  
**"You need to figure it out fast, Sans, because I need to fuck something,"** Boss hissed, cock twitching in earnest as he turned an eye to his brother, only to have it dart over to Blue when the smaller one pushed up, leaning hard to give a small kiss to his lower teeth, breathing against them with puffing moans.  
"Don't be impatient, Boss," he half-scolded, running a finger along the jawline before licking down his neck, nuzzling more kisses as his skirt fluffed up from his ecto forming more fully, "you an Daddy can both have me~"

He brought a hand back to hook into the band of his shorts, tugging them off as he leaned up and swept the little skele into his arms, his own wrapping beneath those small arms as he claimed that mouth with a feral growl, his words still ringing in his skull. 'you want it, baby, you fuckin' got it.' His voice was a heated whisper into the other's mouth as he pressed his back into Boss' chest and rested a leg outside of that large skele's lap. With Blue firmly pressed between them he reached a hand back to grab his brother's skull, bringing it in for another heated kiss as he maneuvered that throbbing, wanting dick surprisingly smoothly into his lover's dripping cunt, gasping into Boss' mouth as he took a few languid pumps inside those tight walls. 'fuuuuck, babydoll. you always feel so fuckin' good.' He kept his eyes locked on Boss as he spoke and gave a few more pointed thrusts into him before slipping both hands down, one firmly latching on to a plump cheek that made him throb inside that pussy, while the other found that final piece of this kinky puzzle, giving him a few slow strokes before positioning him beneath that tight hole, pulling his own shaft out to the head as he let the thinner length slowly press into him. 'you doin' alright, babydoll?'

Boss' hands went to the smaller's humerus and the hip his brother wasn't latched to, growling almost purringly as his tip felt that puckered entrance take him, the little monster moaning with each motion of the other two. "Y-yes Daddy," he chimed, rocking lightly to slowly take more of the lean cock, rubbing the thicker one against his lips, "stars I want it," he peeped, the arm not held by Boss going up to his lover's shoulder, still slowly taking more with each motion. Papyrus could hardly keep still, wanting to thrust into that sweet, tight little ass taking him, but he could wait. Even in heat, he kept himself in a degree of control, though his growling fangs drooled over his shoulder and clavicle.  
**"You're doing very well, Blue,"** he rasped, tongue laving at the delicate white bones, eyes trailing to Sans' face with an almost smug grin, **"maybe even better than the first time you took my cock, Sans. You've been doing _a...hhhhuuu_ "** his voice stolen into a rumbling groan when he took more in a little quicker of a pace, sliding up before going further. **"Oh yes, he is a quick learner... and his ass is just hungry for more."**  
Blue moaned his bellish little way, rocking forward into Red's cock more, legs sliding to keep steady. "Boss... oh stars, oh~ oh please, please more... Daddy." 

He let his head tease the wetter entrance as he worked his way down, his breath shuddering as he watched with a fascinated grin, the hand on his ass moving to his hip and giving a steady pressure down onto that shaft, letting his own slip in just a bit more. That grin got a little more cocky as he listened to Boss and the groan just broke him, that thick frame swooping in to plant both hands on the back of the couch with his legs on the outside of his brother's, letting Blue's legs rest on his hips as he pressed in closer once more. 'oh I can fuckin' guarantee... ain't just his ass hungry for cock, Boss. I found myself a grade-A fuckin' slut.' With a soft snarl he pushed himself up and into that even tighter entrance, shuddering as he felt that length of the other pressed through those thin walls of ecto flesh. ' _h-h-hoooooo_ fuck.' For a while he couldn't even move, simply sitting hilted with only the smallest of thrusts grinding into his little lover. 'this.... this enough for ya, babydoll? I see... ya still got one hole left empty.' His tongue ran across those fangs as he eyed that mouth hungrily and pulled his hips back to give one hard, pointed thrust and a consecutive moan of intense pleasure.

Pressed tight between the two larger monsters, Blue moaned louder at them filling him, clenching around both cocks and shuddering in rising pleasure. Boss pulled his arm back, letting it move alongside Sans' over his shoulder, pressing his teeth in a slightly rough kiss to the top of Blue's skull as he felt him finally take the last of his length, joining his brother in the grinding thrusts, feeling just how Blue encompassed them. His head arched back into the couch at the thrust, feeling it along his own cock as he kept grinding. Growling deeply, he bucked his hips, just as Blue had begun moving his own to start riding at the both of them, only for the motion to have him clench up as he arched back into Boss' sternum, arms clenching at him and Red. " _Ah, ah..._ D-Daddy... Boss... please, please wreck me..." he cried, heavy trails of the pale azure tears already coating his cheeks and down to his shirt, eyelights bright lavender as he looked at Red in a lusty haze. The largest skeleton chuckled.  
**"I think we can do that for you, right Sans?"**

While the thrusts were still slow and even he leaned in, his free hand pulling at the back of Blue's neck as he pulled his mouth into those moans, feeling their vibrations against his fangs before muffling them with that slick tongue, picking his pace up just a bit as he groaned and pressed his tongue back farther in that mouth. He brought both hands to those soft blue hips as he helped create a nice rhythm between the three as Blue adjusted to this extreme new filling. Hell, even he needed a moment to adjust to it. He pulled back as his little babydoll spoke and those words caused violet hearts to shift quickly into violet slits, a look of slight astonishment melting into pure lust and primal need. Sans had completely checked out by the time Boss was speaking to him, his hands coming up now to wrap his good arm tightly around Blue's little shoulders while the bad went to the back of the couch, gripping tightly as he gave a few hard, rapid thrusts, adjusting his body as his arms worked to keep Blue pressed down so they both had access to him. Once he was sure he was in the right place he gave Blue another of those wicked smiles, licking his teeth before burying them into that already scarred collarbone, his hips moving at an unforgiving pace that made the whole couch shake as he let those vicious sounds escape him, showing his needy little slut no mercy.

Boss had less room to thrust, but did so hard and slow, out of sync with his brother but getting plenty of the rough stroking from him, his own head going down to Blue's other shoulder, practically pinning the small form in place as they both fucked into him with similar degrees of fervor. His longer arms grabbed at both of them, adding to the intimate embrace as his hand held to his older sibling's sacrum, letting his arm move with him, just gripping to the bone with scraping talons. Blue arched into his screaming ecstasy, further slicked for more of his lover's demanding pace, eyes filled with the lavender hearts and his tears, gripping whatever he could get hold of in shiveringly tight fists as they shared in using him. Every time Red hit that spot, which he was doing over, and over, and - _over_ \- ... he'd gasp and return to his screaming, feeling exceedingly full and loving it more with each thrust. When Boss came in him, he wailed a low whimper, eyes hooding before his mate's brutal fucking returned the scream in earnest, losing track of how many times they had him come, how many times he was on the verge of blacking out before either seemed ready to slow down.

As pent up as he'd been, that first scream of ecstasy already had him cumming into that tight cunt without slowing in the least, simply letting out a dark yell as he powered through it then buried his teeth harder against the scarred bone as he actually picked up the pace, fingers at his sacrum causing him to actually whimper for a moment before that heavier grunting returned. As he felt another swelling of magic form itself in his core he released that collar bone and let his head rest on the shoulder instead, panting and moaning incoherent words to the other skeles as his thrusts became increasingly sporadic. 'f-fu-...buh...buh... babdo-..... _ffnnngh!_ ' The couch thumped noisily against the floor at those last hard thrusts that he was almost afraid might break bone with his new, less known strength, but it certainly served its purpose in having him completely unload inside that little skele, his mouth gaping wide in a silent scream of pleasure that nothing but an almost inaudible squeak of a whimper fought through. 'baby... Blue... sweetheart,' he lifted enough to look at that face before taking his mouth again, groaning deeply as he gave a few more deep thrusts, relishing in the feeling of that mixture of fluids from all three monsters coating his bones.

For all he'd tried not to, the hulking skeleton bit down into Blue, eyelights flaring as he gave another load into that tight little ass, talons sinking deeper in his brother's bone as he finally felt his heat retreating for now. He'd need another session in the morning, he knew from experience, but for now, he left his cock inside their currently shared little pet of a lover, panting against the bone in his mouth as the flare of his eyes faded slowly. Blue had been pushed to blank-eyed and groaning in rippling residual pleasure, skull resting against Boss' cheek before the tongue in his mouth roused his eyelights again, moaning with a noticeably-sore sound to his throat as he tried to return the kiss, but just panted and whimpered as his form twitched and quivered, dripping from his ass and cunt. Hooding his gaze, he managed to breathe out, _"Yes..."_ in a satisfied, exhausted voice. 

He slowly pulled himself out, letting those trapped fluids spill out and drip down onto his poor brother's pants, panting heavily as he wrapped his other arm around Blue and leaned against the two of them for a moment, basking in the moment and absolutely glowing from the intensity of the pleasure they'd just experienced. 'aren'tcha.... aren'tcha glad I worked... so hard... on dessert, Boss?' He let out a vibratory breath that was supposed to be a laugh, but he simply didn't have the energy to go much further beyond it. Carefully he slid his legs back, feeling them shake a bit beneath him before he steadied and lifted Blue up, cradling him against that thick body before he turned to sit on the couch beside his brother, leaning against him as he fought to keep his lids open, his hands hugging and stroking the dirty little skele who was still surprising him at every turn. 'I fuckin'.... I fuckin love ya... both of ya.'

Having been doing less work than the other two, Boss slipped his arms around them and lifted them as well, clacking a kiss separately to both skulls before carrying them to the stairs, ascending carefully to keep from jostling them about. Blue was barely conscious, just looking up at both of them in pure love, and he felt himself smiling more at that adorable little face. No wonder Sans was a mess with a cute little skeleton like this. Taking them to Sans' room, he carefully set them down on the bed, checking quickly over to see that none of the bites or clawing had done much damage to either, so the first aid kit wasn't required. Stripping out of his messy clothes, he actually let them drop without a thought, reached over to pull the blanket over his two smaller skeletons, and laid with his chest facing the both of them, hugging them to him with a soft, vibrating purr. 

He tensed a bit at being carried, but quickly relaxed when he remembered just how strong his bro was. So cool. And so goddamn sexy. He let out a growly purr as he smiled and leaned against him as they were carried up to bed, his eyelids fluttering with pure exhaustion. He kept watching quietly as they were laid down and checked over, that soul swelling with love for his brother as he got comfortable next to Blue and slid his arm over the moment the taller skele was in bed with them, his face lit up with a soft violet light in the dark as they all cuddled together. Red honestly couldn't think of anything that could make him happier in his life... and with these warm thoughts floating through his skull he finally let himself drift off into a sweet dreamless sleep.


	16. Solar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAVE ANOTHER

His usual habit of gripping, nibbling, and slathering licks over the ribs in front of him didn't stop just because it was Boss instead of Red that had ended up facing him in his sleep. By the time he'd woken, the top half of his sternum and several ribs were tinted cyan and had a few new scrapes from the sharp little fangs, though his fingers had curled snug into his brother's shoulder. Bright crimson eyelights gazed down over the both of them, already roused by the mouthing attentions of the smallest, but trying to relax until Sans was awake as well. Blue's lilac-tinged soul hadn't sent out the wispy tendrils like it would with Red, but it pulsed lightly, almost teasingly to Papyrus' heated view. A low, half-purr, half-growl vibrated in his chest as another session of heavy nibbling started, fangs curling into an adoring, lusty grin. But he could wait. He'd just enjoy what the little one did until his bedmates were awake as well. 

With no Blue cuddling and nibbling at him, Red was far more peacefully asleep than usual and almost completely pressed against the wall, enjoying the cool sensation against his bones as he cuddled a pillow to his chest. His snores were soft and deep with the occasional groan from an odd dream, his toes curling as the rest of him turned into a ball around the pillow, a soft huff escaping him before he sank his teeth into the edge of the pillow and growled quietly to himself.

The quiet growl turned his attention from the smallest to his sibling, moving his hand to run talon-tips lightly over his bones, watching the responses before letting the pressure increase, a low rumble in his chest that had the nibbling pause as Blue made a little noise of thought, then started long, dragging licks at the warm bones, twitching slightly in his sleep. Getting a little impatient, Boss grabbed the pillow his brother was currently bundled about to drag him closer, clacking a kiss to the scarred skull before his own teeth and tongue started working as well, growling deeper with each scrape of his fangs, as if he were contemplating biting him.

His face scrunched as he was drug along, his body curling tighter at the action before that face scrunched at the kiss. All the movement had some weird fuckin' dreams forming in his head and he let out a grumpier growl before releasing the pillow to roll back towards the wall, his body somehow contorting to fit perfectly in the little corner between it and the mattress. Once he'd nestled back against the cool surface he gave a soft snore and a happy little smile curled over his face.

Another, heavier growl rumbled in the large skeleton as his brother released the pillow, and he was about to move after him before the slight weight at his chest reminded him there was another little monster in bed. Looking down, he gave an aroused groan as he saw that Blue had nudged a little lower along him, and well, he was already using his mouth. One hand at the smooth skull and the other at his shoulder, he pushed the smallest of them lower, purring deeply as Blue grasped his cock again, mouthing at the head in slow, languid licks and fangs grazing just right. A whimper against the crimson ectoflesh had him buck, groaning as Blue seemed to take the motion with practiced ease, bobbing his head the longer he suckled. Flicking his gaze back up to his brother, he chuckled raspily, then pulled the smallest off him as he rolled over to his back, setting him where he was rubbing humping shifts to that little tailbone. _"Uuhhh~"_ he panted softly, before his eyes hooded open, turning a bright azure, "B-boss?"  
**"Seems my lazy brother doesn't want to join in, so we'll let him have his sleep, hm? You were giving me quite a bit of attention, Blue."**  
His eyelights flickered down to the ribcage below him, grinning sheepishly as he shifted into the motion of the crimson length rubbing at him. "B-bit of a habit, s-sorry." Boss let his hooded gaze grow a little more feral as he bucked harder into the pert little rump that had formed under the soiled, rumpled skirt, hands still at Blue's hips.  
**"No need to apologize..."** he purred, feeling the way his hips were grinding back into his cock, the hard length throbbing to slide into him again. But not yet. Blue shifted into the motions, whimpering as his eyes hooded, the spicy musk flooding his senses again as his own little cock dribbled pre down on Boss' spine and hips.

The scents and sounds seemed to catch his subconscious attention and he rolled over, scratching his chest with a groan as his soul fluttered and pulsed beneath those ribs. His hips rolled and body stretched as he moved a little closer to the two as he found a comfortable position on his stomach, hands over his head finding his pillow once again to curl beneath his head with a satisfied grunt.

Both looked over as he rolled, pausing their motions to chuckle almost simultaneously, one soft and the other grating and growly. **"Let's not wake him up, hm?"** Boss whispered hissingly, even as he pushed Blue up in a heavy thrust, making him need to grab hold and stifle a yip. Fingers curled around ribs, he looked between the two larger monsters a few times before he slipped off the bed, rummaging near the dresser. Papyrus pushed up on his elbows, brow raised, before his grin turned delightedly upward at the gag the smaller was bringing him. **"Just the right color too,"** he commented in appreciation as he slipped it over Blue's head, hearing the little mewl as he tightened the strap, **"I'll have to see what other toys my brother got for you some time,"** he breathed against the small earhole, getting a shivering nod before Blue climbed back up, rubbing up against him in earnest now, the skirt swaying as Boss lined him up for that first thrust into the tight little hole. **"But for now... don't wake him. Even with that gag you'll have a lot to scream about,"** he growled as he started in, much quicker than last night, earning a muffled moan as the smaller arched into it, eyelights already rolling up as he speared himself further on the heat-pulsing length.

His hips pressed pointedly into the mattress as he moaned softly in his sleep. '.... _nnnnnnn_....blue....' His body slowly started curling around that pillow again, shifting onto his side so he was facing them with that dead to the world drooling face still blissfully conked out, though his body seemed to be fully aware of its surroundings.

Red's moan had him quiver all over, settling into the feeling of the ridged red cock inside him again and the way the gag collected up his slobber before letting it trickle past his mouth, joining with the teardrops already starting to roll down his cheeks as Boss lifted him into a short, rapid pace, biting into the sturdy material in his mouth. Hands braced on the larger's forearms as he held his hips, Blue was practically making him pick up the pace as he growled hungrily, the crimson tongue licking his fangs as he watched all the expressions he made. Oh sweet Asgore the looks his brother's mate made. He completely agreed - the way he looked made Papyrus want to absolutely wreck him. The pulsing of the purple soul showed past his shirt, and he gave a fierce grunt as Blue gave a particularly good riding, almost from tip to hilt in one go. Eager and pliable, wanting to be more skilled, and completely enraptured with how the two larger skeletons would fuck him. Oh, Papyrus could almost be jealous, but then he was having him right now, and Sans was his as well. With a low growl, he took the skeleton and pushed him down into the bed, his smooth skull now down near Red's pillow. **"Remember... don't wake him,"** he purred with an almost sadistic glee, starting to really delve into that deliciously tight little ass.

He grunted and groaned and pressed his hips up into that pillow, his arms pressing it down for better friction against his slowly forming magic as his dreams became increasingly vivid. He whimpered softly as he bucked and rolled with increasing enthusiasm as he felt the bed moving around him, but the pillow wasn't enough. He gave a shuddering, higher pitched moan as he brought a hand beneath the pillow to toy with that sensitive magic, his whole body shuddering in the warm tingle coursing through his bones.

Blue bit into the gag to keep his already-stifled noises down better, however little that did to help. Boss was pushing him almost into Red with every thrust, and he'd found the twitching little cock when the skirt had fallen out of the way. Now he had a tight ring of magic around the base, as Red had had several days ago, and it was driving him mad as the larger monster pressed demandingly into him, having already cum once and now going for a second, crimson eyelights flaring enough to wash them in flickering light. Blue's hands twisted into the bedsheets, trying to keep from bumping against the sleeping monster even as his higher moan had him want to cum, eyelights unfocused and breath heaving around the gag. Boss relented long enough to give his hyper-sensitive little dick several teasing drags of his wet fingers, pumping his own length slowly into him as he felt him arching as if to orgasm, tightening around him, but the deep crimson band kept him from releasing. **"You're being very good, Blue,"** the hissing purr washed over him as he felt another roll of the larger one's hips make him whine into the gag, then Papyrus looked over at his brother, grin lascivious as he saw what his hand was up to.

Even muffled those noises were getting to him, making him roll onto his stomach as he whimpered and pressed those fingers deeper into his soaked cunt, letting out loud moan of pleasure as he hit just the right spot. His sockets were slowly but surely cracking open as the movement seemed to still, but he was by no means fully conscious, those fingers working on pure instinct as he remained ignorant to the fact that there were others in the bed, his mind telling him it was all just some steamy fantasy.

 **"Do you want to cum, Blue?"** he asked in a heavy growl, thrusting for emphasis as he maneuvered him over more towards the dozing monster, getting his moaning little throat up against the ribs. Blue nodded, not realizing it rubbed his gagged cheek along Red's spine before the crimson band of magic dissipated; Boss rolled him just enough to push him against Sans' side, pulling his hands out of the sheets and putting them against the scarred bones, then put his own grip to his ecto-covered hips and gave several quick, vicious thrusts. Blue loosed all the cum he'd been backed up with, muffled screams into the gag still quite loud as his fingers gripped Red's hip, the largest releasing inside him again and pushing his orgasm longer, leaving a puddled mess down below them. Panting, his body shivering and clacking in place, he looked up at Boss, who slid back to run a gentle stroke along his skull. **"Good boy."**

He grunted as he felt a weight on top of him and his body stilled, three fingers now knuckle deep inside himself as those sockets finally came to life, looking around curiously before turning to look at the action he'd been sleeping through. Those sockets went wide and he slipped his fingers from that drenched red mound, making sweet wet noises as they pulled away. 'wh-...what.... what's goin' on?' He slowly scooted away from them, his face tired and confused as he scooted towards the corner, pillow hugged to his body as he looked from Blue to his brother and back, noting the gag and letting the lower half of his face sink into the pillow.

Boss toyed with the mess Blue had made, dragging it up to curl his tongue around before letting the smaller relax his bottom half with a little groan. Eyelights trained on his brother, he moved to press closer, palms to either wall. **"Blue was just helping me with a quiet little morning exercise..."** he whispered, teeth almost brushing against his skull, **"don't worry, dear brother... I didn't take your sweet blue pussy. Speaking of,"** he let his gaze travel down with a smirk, before one hand moved the pillow out of the way, gripping his jawline, **"you slept through most of it, Sans... but I'd be glad to give a repeat performance before work if you'd like to see."** Blue pushed up, forgetting that his hands were free to ungag himself, looking at Red with shining, questioning eyes, glancing down at the wet red mound before moving closer, soul throbbing in concern that he'd be upset.

His face didn't change much from its sleepy confusion, though the explanation did make it go a bit more... expressionless. He moved his chin away as his hands came up, rubbing hard at his sockets as he spoke in a soft, groggy tone. 'you can wake me up for work without fail, but somehow can't manage when ya wanna fuck my mate?' He slid his eyes up past his fingertips as he looked up at Boss, the red bags under his eyes more apparent than normal.

 **"Hm,"** was all the largest could say, his gaze turning more concerned as he looked over at Blue, growling to himself before he grabbed Sans' chin again, half-glaring. **"You need to be more clear with me, because I recall you saying I could enjoy a couple things, Sans. If you had wanted it to only be with you fully present, I needed to know that beforehand."** He let the chin go in almost a tossing fashion, torn between feeling upset at his brother for not fully explaining himself, and at himself for letting his heat-hazed mind take over for long enough to possibly cause a fight that would, knowing the two of them, draw out over a long period of time. Blue whimpered, moving over as trying to get Red's attention, somehow still forgetting he could take the gag off himself. But he heard the hurt in his voice, and how his soul was spasming and clenching. 

His hands fell as his chin was tossed back, a huge, devious grin plastered on that face as he looked at his bro, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. 'yeah, yeah, I know what I said. sounded like you two were enjoyin' yerselves so I didn't interrupt. was curious to see if you'd actually try to wake me up. but no. you tell him to be quiet. greedy asshole. and you.' He turned his face to Blue, expression dropping back to something more serious as he reached over and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him close before reaching back with his free hand to undo the gag, dangling it by his head as that face got a bit more sour. 'bought this for you an' me. Boss has his own damn toys to play with. now imma have to think of a fittin' punishment... but later. too early to think right now.' He dropped the gag to cover his mouth as he let out a huge yawn.

Boss growled as he threw a pillow at him, getting up to get a shower and stalk downstairs, closing the door with a show of frustration. Blue ducked his shoulders in a submissive little peep, blushing brightly as he gave that sour look. He squirmed in shame, looking down at the sheets as he tried to think of anything to say, but he just snuggled up closer, fingers twisting into his messy skirt. After a bit of time, he pulled his knees up and hugged them, soul practically oozing with guilt as he kept glancing over at Red, though felt like he was just making excuses. Rubbing his face, he tried to at least apologize, only for the words to die in his mouth, closing his teeth with a snap. He'd been caught up in the scents and hunger of the larger skeleton, caught up by Boss' heat... but it felt like it would just be an insult, leaning his chin down to his folded arms. His soul throbbed with another stabbing pain of upset, moreso that he'd just done what he was told, rather than insisting Red be involved, or at least obviously conscious. He felt like whatever he decided, it might not be punishment enough, curling tighter into himself sadly. 

He kept his face straight as he watched the little blueberry fold in on himself, feeling all of his guilt over the situation, which just made his face soften as a warm smile crossed his features. He moved those arms off to the side before pushing him back firmly onto the bed, moving in a fluid motion to be over him, straddling his hips as he leaned down, arms curling over his head and face coming close enough to feel his warm breath. 'sweetheart. I love you. and you're mine. but you're not mine to control completely all the time. you're mine to protect. you're mine to make happy. you're mine to love. so long as it's somethin' ya want, I don't mind ya playin' with Boss. I don't mind ya bein' affectionate. hell, if it makes you two happy, I encourage it. even if someday you came to love him, too, i'd still be happy.' He leaned down to press a kiss into those smooth teeth before he left out a soft, frustrated groan. 'however... ya did get me all worked up this mornin' **and** used one of our toys without permission. so now... yer gonna take care of Daddy 'til he tells ya to stop. got it?' He slipped a hand up to that collar to give it another pointed jerk as he grinned.

Blue nodded with a bright blush, his voice soft and peeping, "Yes Daddy..." he shivered under him, still feeling guilty, but at least soothed by what he'd told him, pressing up to give another soft kiss to him, then arching his head to give him full access to his neck and collar. His smaller frame quivered noticeably, eyelights already lavender-tinged from Boss' attentions. He heard the shower turning off, meaning likely that he was going to head downstairs. He whined softly, meeting Red's gaze. "What does Daddy want?" he breathed in a shyly coy tone.

He pulled him back up by that collar, letting that dripping cunt press down in his lap for a moment before he whispered softly against that earhole in a purr. 'well, first and foremost, I want you to convince Boss to get his angry ass back in here so you can both make it up to me... and I can make up for that asshole stunt I pulled on him.' He chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sliding off of him to lean back against the wall, his legs spreading lazily as his fingers dipped almost shyly into those folds.

Blue smiled shyly, especially as he lounged back to show off the wet pussy he was playing with, and from the wet smear he'd left on his pelvis. Pushing up off the bed, he was a bit unsteady at first, but caught his balance and headed to the door, glancing back for just a moment before heading out, not even closing it behind him as he went downstairs. Boss had gotten the leftovers and was warming them for breakfast when he got there, seeing him already dressed had him shuffle his feet in a little embarrassment. They did have work, but likely not for awhile longer, since Boss had roused earlier than what was normal. Reaching up, he grabbed hold of the taller skeleton's elbow joint, getting a sigh as Papyrus turned to look at him. "Come back to bed," he said gently, his gaze soft and hopeful. Boss gave another sigh, putting down the food and taking Blue's hand without further comment, letting him lead. When they got back to the room, he'd steeled himself for his brother to be upset, but choked back a huff of surprise at how he was laid out, clearing his throat. The smallest of the three monsters stripped off his messy clothes, tossing them to the basket before hurrying back to the bed, bounding up to pat the soiled sheets. "Come back to bed," he repeated, this time a little more alluringly, glancing back at Red with a happy grin. Boss folded his arms to pull his shirt off, letting it drop before he moved back over, actually kneeling beside the bed, folding his arms on it and letting his chest rest against the mattress, looking up at the both of them.  
**"I just had a shower, Sans,"** he explained offhandedly, as if to apologize without apologizing about not fully rejoining them.

While he was alone he took full advantage of himself, that magic slowly filling out until he had his nice squishy legs and ass, happily squeezing the jiggly flesh around his hand as it delves further into those folds. He squirmed and moaned as he found his spot again and teased it mercilessly, his breath getting ragged and his head falling back just as they came through the door. Once he noticed he wasn't alone anymore he stopped with an embarrassed grin, his thighs squeezing more tightly together before be pulled his hand away. Those eyes lit up at the bouncy little blueberry who seemed to be in much better spirits, then he turned his gaze on his brother, his sockets going half-lidded as he watched him remove his shirt... then try to give excuses. He gave him a snarky little smirk before he moved onto all fours and slowly crawled towards him, the look in those eyes speaking of all his desire for the larger skeleton. 'I don't give a shit. either you come up here, or i'm comin' down there.' He lifted a brow in challenge as that warm red tongue flickered over his fangs.

Lifting his own brow at the challenge, he pushed up further, grabbing his brother by the neck and pushing into a rough, growling kiss. **"You'll stay put like a good boy, Sans,"** he snarled, talons squeezing as he gazed over the thick ectoform, licking his fangs before giving another demanding kiss, biting and pushing his tongue hard into the motions. **"You had Blue fetch me for a reason, dear brother... do tell me it wasn't just to tease me with that glorious ass of yours."** Blue had been quiet the whole time, blushing as he also enjoyed the view of his lover's rump and thighs, fingers twitching against the bedding as he whined lowly, looking over the mess of a soaked pussy in front of him.

He leaned into the kiss with his own heated growl, that pussy twitching as that wetness began to trickle past his plump lips and down those thighs. With his brother pushed up that mattress he put his hands to work, moving to his pants to undo every belt, button and zipper in his way with practiced fingers. 'and what about me says "good boy" exactly? don't worry, I wont touch your squeaky clean bones, ya big baby. jus' let me apologize for pullin' a... dick move earlier.' He let his fingers toy around just inside the zipper of those pants as he turned his head enough to see his little blueberry mesmerized by the cherry pie in front of him. 'you just gonna sit there and stare all day, sweetheart? didn't Daddy tell ya you were gonna be takin' care of him?' He wiggled that rump in a teasing motion before he tried to slip out of Boss' grasp and lean down, legs spreading in a welcoming manner as he let his ass hang in the air on display for both of his thirsty skeles.

Rumbling, he tightened his grip on Sans' neck, the display rousing his heat into forming his cock again, pressing it against the gold-fanged mouth. **"I'll give you a dick move,"** he hissed, hooking his thumb into the joint of his jaw to pry it open. **"You can apologize with that fucking mouth of yours."** Blue, being wriggled at, yipped as if prodded by a hot brand before delving into the thick thighs headfirst, nuzzling lapping kisses to the wet pussy, eyelights gone heartshaped as he panted into his ministrations. 

He certainly didn't have to pry hard, that mouth opening almost automatically as it felt that hot shaft pressing into him, one hand coming up to grip the base as he teased the tip, suckling and licking and tickling the underside with the tip of that tongue. Once he felt it was soaked enough he let a bit more magic form in his mouth, coating the top and extending that throat before he turned his head, shifted his tongue and pressed himself down, pulling back every few inches to toy with the barbs beneath before pressing on, taking the full length without difficulty and letting his tongue wiggle and writhe around the base as his throat contracted around the head. When that eager little skele buried his face into that dripping pussy, he couldn't help but gag in surprise and instant arousal, bright red hearts peering up at Boss as tears streamed down his face. He pulled back off that shaft, coughing after choking on the length, but only pausing for a few seconds before his hands gripped at his brother's legs and that mouth took him again and again while his hips moved with the motion, pushing back and grinding into those energetic little licks that had him whimpering and moaning around the lengthy cock.

Purring as his talons scraped along his brother's skull, he thrusted demandingly deep, one hand going to his shoulder to pull him against his pelvis harder, sneering with lust just dripping from his words. **"If you wanted my cock, you could have just said so, Sans..."** he growled a low moan as the skilled mouth worked at him, biting his lower teeth as he got into the rhythm. Blue pushed his tongue as far as it could go, writhing around inside the lusciously wet hole and pulling all the heady flavors to his panting mouth, his fluids rolling down his chin as he whined against the soaking mound.  
"Daddy you're so good," he panted, his own little cock ready and begging to bury inside him again, fingers shiveringly squeezing the thick rump and thighs inbetween his admiring stroking. Leaning in to give a soft kiss, he pushed up to lean heavily on that bright red ass, practically purring himself, hips teasing the head around the lips before he bucked in with a high-pitched moan, his own pace slower and gentler than the monster at the other end.

Considering his current position, Boss' words sounded and awful lot like a joke, causing him to sputter in a reflexive laugh that never made it past the brutalizing shaft filling his noise hole. He whimpered and whined so good against those harsh thrusts and nearly delicate licks on opposing ends that were driving him absolutely crazy. His hands curled further back and gripped behind that pelvis as he pulled himself further in, moving his whole body in an attempt to please both monsters at once, stopping only when he felt that familiar little length intrude his burning hot folds, the sensation causing his legs to buckle a bit before he regained his composure and increased his pace, those whimpers getting louder and drool coated his chin and those sweet pussy juices coated his thighs.

He felt the choked laughter, hissing as it squeezed just right around his cock, redoubling his pace to push him harder into the smaller skeleton, who he heard moan bellishly in response. Boss didn't give him a chance as he leaned over, grabbing Blue's collar to pull him into a quick, almost gentle kiss, licking the little fangs before leaning back, returning to slipping his cock all the way into his brother's gullet, grinning devilishly. **"Blue, do give him a good slap,"** he purred, eyelights flicking up to the smaller as he said it, then back down to his brother's delectably teary face, **"right on that tasty fat ass."** He could have done it himself, but he figured the little skele might like the result if it was his own hand giving it a try. Blue whimpered softly, kneading his fingers into the plush ecto, before loosing a shaky breath, pulling back one shivering arm, then gave a smack that made that flesh wobble and shake, thrusting in as far as he could before bringing his hand back to the massaging grip, leaning down to kiss at Red's spine as he was stammering how close he was.

There was a loud, high pitched sound around Boss' cock as he felt the sting across his ass that caused that pussy to tighten and twitch, a gush of fluids squeezing out past a thrust of that deeply buried cock. He pushed back eagerly as if begging for more, doing with his body what his mouth was incapable of at the moment, but it was certainly doing a wonderful job of telling his brother how much he'd enjoyed it. Ectoflesh spasmed and quivered as a fresh wave of tears ran down his face, his gaze going between unfocused, looking lustily up at Boss and attempting to roll back into his skull with the overwhelming pleasure on both ends that had his whole body trembling and that hot red magic squeezing tightly against the smaller blue shaft, pulling him in deeper as everything tensed. He gripped those bony hips tightly as he let out a deeper groan and pressed that shaft in all the way to the base as he felt a hot gush of warm liquid press out past squeezing walls and pumping cock, coating both the skele's thighs and a good portion of the bed.

Pulling back, Boss rumbled a chuckle as he gave a couple hard jerks, then added a deeper sanguine wash of fluids against his brother's thirsty face, letting the finishing dribbles go right into his mouth, resting the head against his tongue. **"That's what says you're a 'good boy', Sans,"** he said smugly, just as his gaze moved over to the little skeleton thrashing desperately to the cherry-colored other end, moaning as he bucked several more times into the hot pussy clamping down at him, giving a flush of blue cum into the folds. **"Now, as much as you'd like to keep your little blueberry busy at your ass, we won't have time for breakfast at this rate."**

He let out a deep groan as his face was covered in that spicy colored release, his tongue licking at the messy end of that cock until he heard that smug tone of his and with a devious smirk he bit into the sensitive ecto flesh, just enough to be a bad puppy before his mouth opened again in a deep moan as he pressed back into the little blue cock filling him up. He leaned back and stuck his tongue out at Boss as a hand reached back to grab the back of Blue's skull, pulling him over as he arched his head back, bringing those smooth teeth close for a heated kiss that had him moaning all over again as he felt that mix of fluids dripping onto the bed beneath him.

Boss would have grabbed at him if it weren't for him moving over to kiss his mate. Smirking, he pulled his pants back up, getting redressed with a quiet chuckle, going back to the door for his own breakfast. Blue, however, was melting against Red in a mewling mess of delighted afterglow, hugging tight against him as he murmured how he loved him. 

Once Boss left the room he turned and wrapped his arms around Blue with a grin, pulling him down to the bed as he peppered his face with kisses. 'I love you, too, babydoll. and, uh... I love the way it feels when ya fill me up.' He had an almost bashful look of dirty glee on his face as he looked at the other with such sickly sweet adoration. 'guess I better get cleaned up and ready for work. you gonna be alright bein' by yourself again?'

He nodded softly, returning several more little dappled kisses, "Yeah, I've got a lot of chores to do~" the little skeleton replied almost gleefully, hugging around Red's neck, "be sure to mind your arm today, though, don't need to make it worse."

He looked to his bandaged arm and flexed it a few times, feeling nothing more than a tingle in the cracks at this point. 'heh, almost forgot about it, honestly, but yeah, i'll be careful.' He pressed another deep, cum-flavored kiss into his lover's mouth with a happy little growl before pulling back abruptly and giving him a stern look. 'oh! I want you to do somethin' for me today, too. I meant what I said, about watchin' the snow while doin' something nice. stay away from the front facin' windows, but like the ones in my room should be fine.' He pointed to the areas covered by thick sheets that weren't letting any light through as it was. 'we'll start slow, but we do need to start. unless you wanna be my locked away lil princess forever.' He chuckled and nuzzled his dirty face into Blue's cheek, laughing more as he saw those red fluids smear onto him. ' _hehehe_ , guess we both gotta get clean now.'

He glanced over at the indicated windows, the heavy curtains having blended rather well into the rest of the room, but now that he'd pointed them out, Blue could tell very well where they were. He gave a soft nod, though his fingers had clenched a little tighter and his soul pounded a bit faster at the thought. Reaching up at the red smear, he chuckled before giving him another kiss. "Quick shower, then?" he asked as he slid off the bed, tugging his good hand along with him, "I think leftovers will work for breakfast, too. Boss was getting food when I brought him back up."

He felt that surge of panic and brushed his hand over Blue's cheek in a comforting manner before he was tugged off for a shower. 'yeah, i'm always down for a quickie.' He grinned as he moved a little faster and slipped his arm around those slim shoulders, hugging him close for another kiss to his head before they got into the bathroom. 'works for me. i'm not the pickiest eater, though that could change with how much you been spoilin' me.' He grinned at his little skelewifey and let him go to get the shower started, getting that nice steamy hot water going before slipping in and immediately scrubbing at his sticky face... then those sticky ectothighs that he hadn't felt the need to dissipate.

"Oh I'll spoil you with everything I can learn how to make, Red," he promised, giving him more room since he actually had to be out first, then noticed the plush thighs he was rubbing down. He felt himself stare a little too long before returning to cleaning off, sliding the warm wet cloth over his bones, feeling all the new bruises he'd gotten over the last few hours. "At this rate I'll be colorful all the time," he joked, wincing at a particularly bright bloom of pain at his shoulder where Boss had bitten. Luckily it hadn't done more than crack a little, not even bleed, but it was by far the most tender spot. "Stars, how did I - _not_ \- notice that sooner?" he murmured almost to himself. He was just about done when he noticed the hue of his soul had shifted again, overall it was his old pale cyan, but the edges and the higher half bled into a solid lavender, with the pointed upper tip almost violet. Brushing his fingers over his sternum, he smiled, feeling it pulse a little more calmly as he turned his attention back to his mate. Oh stars, he thought... he had a mate. He had a home and someone who loved him more than anything, and he felt several tears of joy swell in him, trickling past his cleaned face as his shoulders shook, trying to calm himself even though he was just so damn **happy**.

He looked over the bruises as he mentioned them and winced a little at just how many there were. Poor kid looked battered and abused at this point... good thing he knew exactly where each and every one came from. 'maybe we can find somethin to help speed along that healin' process.' He brushed his fingertips over a few of them before leaning down to kiss the scarring on his shoulder. 'a few more rounds with us and you'll look like a native 'round here.' He watched him look at his soul and felt those emotions coursing through him, wondering which were his and which were Blue's at this point... then decided it didn't even matter. They were all happy. With a grin he slid his hands over those cheeks and pulled that teary wet face up for a warm kiss, humming happily against him. 'I love you, Blue. so much.'

He chuckled at the comment, nuzzling into the warm kiss and hands with a happy hum. "Love you all the time, Red..." he breathed, hugging the slick wet monster in front of him, practically squeezing their bones into each other before sliding out of the wash to grab a thick towel, wrapping it around himself and then turning back to his companion. "And let me wrap your arm again, I'll make sure the bandaging doesnt show," he said as he looked at the now-bare arm, tracing the cracked and red-tinged wounds. The ointment had done a lot of work over the night, but he still wanted to give it another day of tending at least. 

He growled into the pressing kiss, only to whimper as it broke and Blue left the shower. He looked at the arm as it was touched, actually kind of admiring the cracks and the design they'd created from the impact. He turned off the water and slid his good hand over his skull to wipe off the excess water before getting out of the tub completely to grab his own towel. 'eh, I ain't too worried about it showin'. Boss is probably the only one who'll see it anyways.' He shrugged as he carefully wiped over the wound, shivering at the little tingles that ran through the bone. Once he'd finished drying he dropped the towel on top of Blue's head and wandered off to their room to get dressed, deciding on some long sweatpants that had the desired effect of clinging to that soft ecto booty, making him chuckle deviously before he grabbed a red tank and threw it on to wear beneath his coat.

Draping the towel to dry, he left the one bundled about him on as he hummed his way back to the room in time to watch that plush red rump coated in clinging fabric, his eyelights going a little wide as he watched. Once Red had gotten the tanktop, it'd shaken him out of the staring to go over and pick an outfit, settling on a pale tanktop with the shawl and a pair of shorts, then pulling on long socks, wiggling his toes inside the warm fabrics. That done, he went to find the first aid kit, getting fresh bandages and the ointment before going over to Red and putting his hand out, as if demanding the injured arm.

He looked down at the tiny, bossy one and whimpered at how cute he was. Instead of giving him the arm he scooped his little lover up into his arms to pepper his face with kisses as he moved to the bed, turning to take a seat on the edge with Blue in his squishy lap. 'geez, how do you get cuter every time I turn around?' He smirked as he leaned back on his good arm and presented the bad, letting his eyelights wander shamelessly over his pretty little nurse.

"Must be lucky," he replied with a self-satisfied tone, eyes hooded shut as he did, before settling a bit more on that soft lap to look over the wound, his little fingers rubbing small circles of ointment into the cracks, massaging it in softly, then layering a bit of gauze on it before wrapping just the spots that had the ointment and padding, leaving the ends of the scarred-over cracks untouched, leaning to give sweet little kisses to the finished bandaging. "There, now," he turned in the lap, grabbing his face and giving him a long, giggly kiss, _"-mwah!-"_

His face turned bright red at the overload of cuteness in the kiss and his now bandaged arm wrapped around him to pull him closer, a sound that fluctuated between growl and whimper spilling from between his teeth. He broke the kiss with a sad groan as his lap shifted beneath the little skele. 'I didn't even turn around that time,' he chuckled and pressed another quick kiss to those teeth before lifting up and flipping him onto his back on the bed, that gaze getting hungrier by the second. 'you drive me crazy, you know that?' He leaned down to press a trail of hot kisses along that bony neck before finally standing up, gazing down on his little lover with affection. 'I need to eat if i'm gonna finish healin, squirt. let's go get some breakfast, yeah?'

Yelping shortly at being flipped and pinned, he made peeping little whimpers at this kisses along his neck, meeting the affectionate gaze with a loving, blushing one of his own. "Y-yeah," he murmured, fingers curling into the sheets while he waited to be let up. Following Red down the stairs, he glanced over to see that Boss had grabbed up the dishes left from last night, and Blue assumed he had put them aside for the smaller to do. Getting into the kitchen, he saw that he had left them, which he was glad of. More chores meant less time to get lost in his thoughts. The tallest of the three was at the table, almost finished with his breakfast as they arrive.  
**"Sans please don't go out like that..."** he practically whined, seeing his brother had kept the plush ectoform that was being shown off quite well in the snug sweatpants.

At those words he moved with a little more sway in his step as he walked to the table, making a show of bumping his ass out as he went to sit down. 'why not? not like anyone ever bothers me at my post but you... and it's not like the Great and Terrible Papyrus is gonna get distracted from his duties.' He grinned and winked at his brother as he crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, wiggling a bit in his seat as he continued enjoying the feeling of all that softness cushioning him on the chair.

Blue kept that distracted blush to his features before he turned and went to grab up breakfast for them, doing his best not to stare as well. Papyrus curled his fangs in a grimace, growling at the slight creak the chair made from his shifting before he got up and put his dishes with the rest, keeping his gaze anywhere but on his brother, skulking out of the room to get his boots and scarf with grumbling growls. "R-red..." the little skeleton peeped, holding some of the leftover French toast on a plate, already syruped, his gaze continuing to move between his face and the soft curves before he put the plate down. Lifting himself up, Blue seemed to shiver as he settled on the plush lap, a sheepishly shy grin across his face as his fingers curled a little into the fabric, feeling the ectoform underneath.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thoroughly enjoying their reactions to him keeping the form outside of the bedroom. It certainly made running around like this all the time far more tempting. 'hmmm? what is it, babydoll?' He looked to his little lover as he set the plate down and slid into his lap, those thick arms curling around to hug him close to his form. 'you two seem awful shy this mornin',' he chuckled before he reached over, folding up his toast and making sure the syrup wasn't going to spill before bringing it over to pop into his mouth with a happy groan that had him wiggling in his seat.

Blue flushed harder, making a soft noise as the larger wriggled him against the thighs, taking a piece of toast himself and nibbling at the edge with his little fangs to keep from having to answer for a bit longer. He'd used less syrup on his own since he knew he'd be taking longer to eat, so he could add more if he wanted. Boss was making a fuss about his boots, sitting on the arm of the couch and tugging at the straps and buckles to get them in place, though what he was saying, the smallest couldn't tell. It sounded jumbled and crashed together while also being distinctly... shaped? That's a weird way to think about words. He loosed the toast from his mouth. "Y-you'll be like that all day?" he had to ask. He almost wished he hadn't, because when he did, Boss called over.  
"HE FUCKING SHOULDN'T!"

He had another piece shoved in his mouth as Boss yelled and he couldn't help but chuckle around it, ignoring him for the time as he swallowed and turned attention back on Blue. ' _mmm_ maybe. why? ya don't like it?' He reached down and grabbed those bony little hips and pushed him a little further down into his lap as he gave another wiggle, causing the chair to squeak with the movement and a weight it wasn't used to. 'maybe I should do even more. can't get better at my magic if I don't practice it, right? a nice squishy belly and a pair o' tits the size of your head.' He laughed as he brought one of those hands up to rest on his little skull. ' _mmmm_ actually, wouldn't mind seein' ya squished between a big pair o' knockers. might hafta do that when I get home.' He snorted and chuckled to himself before kissing that smooth skull and popping the last piece of toast into his mouth.

The little skeleton was absolutely stunned by the attention, blushing from top to toes as he shoved what was left of his piece of toast in his mouth to muffle the noise he'd started to make, sounding a lot like the chair. Boss growled something incomprehensible again, this time directed at his brother before stomping off out the door, almost seeming to forget to close it. Blue looked up at Red with nigh-pleading eyes, mouth still full of toast as he shivered harder, chewing slowly and giving a little whimper.

He licked his teeth clean and peered over at the pleading little skele, his hand sliding up to cup a cheek in his palm as he leaned in. 'be a good boy today and i'll let you do whatever you want to me later.' He pressed those fangs in for a gentle kiss before carefully shifting him off his lap so he could stand, stretching his whole body before moving towards the door to put on his shoes and coat. 'and don't forget about your assignment today.' He peered over his shoulder with a stern expression, though it only lasted for a moment as he smiled and walked back over, leaning over the chair to press another kiss against his cheek. 'love ya, baby. i'll see ya later.' He nuzzled his face against that soft cheek before moving to the door, making sure it was locked before he headed out to his post.

The amount of words Blue was able to say was directly equal to the amount of time he spent not gazing over Red's shifting form, silent even as he nuzzled in return, humming softly even though he meant to respond with a _'love you too'_. The click of the door shutting was what snapped him out of his reverie, blinking hard before a whining little growl at himself, rubbing his face in a little bit of frustration for being so enamored with the view that he couldn't even speak. Sighing after a few minutes of calming himself down, he got to work on his chores, starting with dishes and laundry. He had another cushion to stitch up as well, he reminded himself.


	17. Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?... I'm going to bed right now.

Boss wasn't in sight of the post, but it was obvious that he'd been there, since there was only a dusting of snow left on the surface from where he'd shoved the accumulation from the night before off of it. Most of the area had a new, thick covering of the fluffy powder, which Sans likely saw the taller skeleton's stomping path easily - it cut an obvious trail through the snow.

He gave the dusted off the surface with a small smile before moving behind the station to pull out his seat and plop down, getting a satisfied grin as he felt the ectobooty overflowing on either side of the chair. He hummed as he wiggled in it and got comfortable, turning his attention to the snow-filled trees around him. Did they always look this pretty in the morning? How had he not noticed before? His smile increased as he felt it flutter happily in his chest... making him contemplate just how much one little skele could change so much about him. He flexed his body, feeling those thickening bones move in a way that made him feel so much more powerful. What had even caused that? He pushed up his sleeve and looked at the crackled edged of his wound, running a finger over them curiously. He'd never been the fastest healer, but this seemed to be coming along nicely. He tapped at the bone curiously before covering it back up. He said he'd take it easy today, but that didn't mean he had to be completely lazy, right? He looked at the fresh trail, figuring it'd be a while before Boss made his rounds again and got up to move back towards the woods a bit, finding a nice clearing and a good sturdy tree. He summoned a jagged bone construct and carved out a rather messy target, but it would give him something to aim at as he hopped back and started practicing his aim, throwing one jagged bone after another, missing quite a few in the beginning, but eventually hitting more and more towards the center. Once he felt comfortable enough with the standing still portion of the training he flexed his legs and started moving, slowly but surely getting his bearing with his hits.

Another, larger bone whizzed past him, breaking several of the ones lodged in the tree and making it shake, followed by a familiar voice. "TRAINING, SANS? AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU HAD GIVEN ME PLENTY OF SURPRISES FOR THE WEEK." Boss was leaning against a nearby tree, arms folded, a clearly amused smirk to his features, though he gave an almost cursory glance along his form before straightening and moving a few steps closer. Stopping a distance away, he seemed to be waiting.

He would have jumped out of his skin if he had any as that booming voice broke his concentration. He stopped with chest heaving and sweat pouring down his skull to look over at Boss, a playful little smirk gracing his features. 'heh, what can I say? feelin' a lil energetic this mornin'.' He slipped his coat off and hung it over his arm as he walked over to his brother, those hips swaying naturally as he moved through the snow. 'so what're you doin' out here? see a human come this way or... didja come to get a lil distracted?' He gave Paps a shit eating grin as he wiggled those hips pointedly and moved up closer to press against his side, rubbing against him like a cat desperate for attention.

He watched with what seemed to be a mix of predatory interest and slight annoyance, sliding a hand down to his brother's shoulder, talons pressing in just a little. The other hand had a slender, sword-like bone in it. **"I think I'd like to see a little more of that energy,"** he replied, tilting the tip up towards his own fangs, tapping it to his scarred bone before looking back down, the construct following his gaze as it barely brushed near the gold tooth, **"I have an idea. If you can land a hit, you can... _nyheheh_... 'distract' me."**

' _oooor_ , I could sit over here and distract myself until ya break like a heat-ridden puppy.' He nipped at the bone and pulled his hip away only to bring it back and knock Papyrus a little sideways before he went to find a nice low branch to hang his coat from. 'but if ya wanna add some excitement to yer day, who am I to say no?' He turned with a sly little smirk to look the tall skele over before he started flexing and stretching that thick body, barely flinching when he moved his bad arm. He took a stance and made a come-hither motion with his finger. 'ladies first.'

His brother didn't reply, instead giving a quick forward rush, slashing down at an angle before moving a step away, using the momentum to go nearly behind him, a volley of bones coming from the opposite side. Now that he didn't have just 1 HP, Papyrus was not afraid of launching a real attack with the intention of landing the hit. 

He flexed his hands as he tensed his whole body, feeling that magic coursing through him as his brother launched the first attack. Crimson eyes flared as he grinned and moved towards his brother with less speed and grace, magic crackling around his right arm before the bone quickly formed a more shaped gauntlet than last time. He shielded himself from a few close calls before he leaned into his movement and started chasing down the taller skele. 'no fair, ya leggy bastard! yer too fast!' He took a leap forwards with his fist flying in towards the other, while his bad arm worked behind him, summoning a jagged wall of bones to shoot from the ground in front of Paps.

Rather than turning from it, he leapt up on the jagged wall, pushing off of it to dodge his leap, slashing towards the top of his head as he sailed past, then summoned another volley, this time from two angles, aimed in a wider pattern, rather than directly at Sans. "THERE IS NO FAIR IN A FIGHT," he reminded him sharply after the bones had launched, stalking further afield, "JUST VICTORY OR DUST."

He crashed through his own wall like a wrecking ball, only stopping to watch Paps' position and the oncoming attack, contemplating for a moment. 'heh. 'sat so?' He ducked down as he pulled bones from the ground in a jagged protective shield around him, smirking as he heard the attack thunk into the protective barrier. There was barely a sound as he appeared behind his brother, gauntlet hand clenched in a fist as he threw another strike at his back.

Only because his senses were far more honed did he manage to whirl to block the gauntlet with his blade, the bone cracking against the punch as he growled at his brother. **"Since - _when_ \- can you teleport?"** he hissed before darting back, revitalizing the sword with a rush of magic that lengthened and thickened the bone, then grinned, thoroughly enjoying it. **"You'd almost gotten me, Sans... if you hadn't made a noise I'd be sprawled out,"** he ran a claw along the sword, almost teasingly, **"but... we can work on keeping you quiet."** A silent pair of bones had come up behind the lower pair of knees, rushing to push at the legs holding the older sibling up as he'd spoken.

'what makes ya think I can teleport? maybe i'm just **really** fast!' He laughed at the stupid joke, though it was cut short when the bones pushed into the back of his knees and sent him down onto them. 'ya sneaky lil fuck! ya wanna play like that...' He faded from existence before appearing just above his brother, fist drawn back. 'then let's play!' A bone construct appeared over his fist as he punched down, sending it flying at the other.

Moving back a few quick paces, he left another set of bones to meet his brother's dive, "FAST IS NOT YOUR STYLE, BROTHER," he commented, while leveling a horizontal slice towards him, turning it at the last second into an upward curve, then straight down.

He grinned at the comment and instead of moving away from the strike, stepped into it, letting it hit his gauntlet before he turned his hand to grab it. 'y'know somethin'? you're right. let's see just how hard I can really go.' With a widening grin the red circles in his eyes dissolved and spread through his sockets, the air crackling with that heavy magic.

Not fighting the grip to his sword, he didn't pause to take in the sight of what exactly his brother was up to, letting his own magic do similarly, aiming several pointed bones his brother's way as he dodged back again, putting more distance between himself and the bulkier skeleton. His grin didn't fade in the least, bringing up another sword as the one in Sans' hand broke and fell away to nothing. 

What Sans aimed at Paps wasn't only a few pointed bones, it was an absolute barrage of them, letting them rain down on his brother in a flurry while he blocked the few coming his way. 'why ya runnin' Paps? don'tcha want a piece o' me?' He laughed as he flexed his left hand, letting another bone gauntlet form and holding them both in front of himself protectively.

Swiping bones aside with the blade as he dodged the others, the lanky skeleton keeping plenty of space between the two of them. **"I know what I'm doing, Sans,"** he said flippantly, having been circling out to the side, then bolted, aiming for the flank as he gave a flurry of slashes, then wove away, returning to his circling to find another opening.

'good for you, 'cause i'm still learnin'.' He didn't stop at the barrage and he no longer chased, simply turning in place as he threw one attack after another, sparing no magical expense as he brought walls of bones from the ground, trying to direct his brother into another barrage and when that failed he tried again, going for completely overpowering him.

"YOU'RE GETTING INTO A RUT," he commented after a few rotations, though he was glad to see he'd stopped chasing. With Papyrus having the advantage of speed, running him ragged was his first tactic. Now that he'd grounded himself in place, circling, he was going to test just how deep the new reserves were growing. He kept a pace that he could continue at for a long time, keeping on high alert with every step but giving few outward signs, other than the occasional outward swing of the blade, testing reactions to it, and leveling seemingly scattered, but calculated angles of attack with hovering bone missiles. Getting a feel for what all his brother would focus on, and looking for so-called 'blind spots' that might creep up on him later. The rising bones, by this point, were getting somewhat expected, though.

Any time Paps got near he was sending out a slanted wave of spikes to push him back, keeping most of the focus on him, which meant he was getting hit with those precise shots from his brother's bones. With a growl he threw a wall up behind himself to try and block most of those attacks he couldn't see, but it made his own movements a little more restrained as he tried to stay in his safe zone. With another attack coming his way he threw up a wall between him and Paps and poofed from the protective covering, disappearing silently into the trees to watch him.

As he got to the edge of the bone wall, the first thing he noted was that Sans was gone, so instantly he was looking around to locate him, red eyes scanning. There were too many trees, he could tell, and rather than wait, the larger skeleton started loosing scattered aims, letting them thunk into trees and whiff past pine needles. He broke from his circling, instead starting a serpentine pattern that varied enough to not be predictable. He needed to locate his brother, because not being able to read movements was one of the ways Papyrus fell short, and he knew that damned well enough to avoid it if at all possible.

A bone whizzed past Paps skull from one direction, then another. Bones were popping up all around him before shooting out at him, none coming from the same direction, his voice echoing from the shadows of the trees. 'whus wrong Paps?' He phased in behind him and slightly to the left, letting his right hand swing in for a blow, though it was by no means at his full strength since the aim was simply to land a hit.

Getting no read on the location, he kept his dodging and weaving, turning as he kept trying to pinpoint his older sibling. The voice was a clear taunt, and had no clear starting locating, just like the bones. Dodging three in a row, he was half-crouched, and, had he stayed down, would have had the fist miss overhead, but as he rose, it connected right atop his scapular ridge, eyelights contracting to crimson pinpoints as he felt the impact cause a cracking. Leaning with the rest of the motion, he avoided having it break down to marrow, rolling forward into a tumble that had him ending up facing his brother, a lecherous grin spread wide. **"Very good,"** he breathed, then lunged forward, shoving him up against the nearest tree with enough force to make all the snow on its branches fall to the ground. One taloned hand pressed at the tank-topped sternum, the other going up to angle the chin up higher, voice turning into a heady purr as he crouched, knees spread to either side of Sans and the trunk. **"I seem to recall saying something about if you landed a hit..."**

He looked surprised as the blow actually landed and even moreso when he found himself pinned between Paps and a tree, his soul thudding with excitement just beneath that taloned hand. 'somethin' about... d-distractions... I think.' He was breathing harder than normal from the expenditure of magic mixed with that feeling of helplessness, completely at his brother's mercy. He squirmed as he felt the front of those already tight sweatpants getting tighter by the second as his more familiar magic formed within, dripping with anticipation for what was to come.

 **" _Nyehehe_... I think you may be right,"** he murmured, leaning in closer, within a breath of the similarly sharp fangs, claws of both hands curling in a little more to give the sensation of being pinned, of a predator preparing to tear into a captured meal. Leaning in more, pressing his cheek to the side of his head to whisper at the earhole, **"you smell so damn eager, Sans... I'm a little surprised at just how much stamina you've gained."** Sliding his palm down - talons scraping along bone, clicking on each rib - he moved in a pressingly slow drag, reaching for the ectoform coalesced around the lower half, letting the sharp tips continue to press in. The swell of magic had him rumble, pushing his fangs in a hungry kiss with his brother as he roughly began to grope at the crotch of the sweatpants.

His breath hitched at the voice in his ear, his entire body trembling lightly as he moved those thick legs to try and wrap them around that tall, bony form. 'you sure that smell ain't just some post-workout musk?' He tried to sound sarcastic, he really did, but in reality every syllable was dripping with need and desperation. He whimpered loudly into the kiss and brought his still-gauntleted arms around, squeezing with arms and legs as if to crush their forms together as he eagerly ground those hips into the clawed grasp pawing at his squishy form. 'geez, Boss... feels like... you want this just as bad as I do.' The smile on his face as he looked up at his brother was sweet and coy while the glowing red orbs in his sockets were quivering with hope.

 **"Like I said... eager,"** he rasped as he shifted his legs to let the ectothighs slide closer, grinding his strained bulge against the one he'd been fondling, pushing him harder against the tree, still thoroughly on edge from the practice session, **"let's see something I know you're better than me at,"** Boss added, dragging the sharp fangs down against his neck, letting them dig into the vertebrae along with the shift of his hips, **"taking a cock."**

'well ya know what they say...' It was hard to tell which was more strained at this point, his voice or his pants, 'practice makes perfect.' He concentrated on making those gauntlets disappear, shivering as they dissolved and the cold air hit his bared bones. He shoved one hand down between them, working diligently to get the front of those leather pants open so he could get his greedy little fingers in there, instantly stroking and squeezing and absolutely savoring having his Boss all to himself again. ' _hnnnn_ , fuck Boss...' He whined so piteously into those echoing woods, squirming at the fangs against his neck as hands and hips worked almost feverishly at that throbbing thorny dick between them. 'I..... I want ya ta fuck me so bad. p-...please lemme have it.' He was a whole different monster when it was just the two of them, happily pleading to be used by the younger monster with both words and actions. 't-take me... use me... _mmmmm-_...make it hurt.'

Hissing as the chill hit his erection, he pushed it harder against the plush form and hand, bucking into the tight friction with a lusty growl, eyelights already sparking at the pleading tone. **"You can do better, I think,"** he rumbled, grinding as his talons bit into the bark behind his sibling, fangs still sliding deadly-sharp over the cervical vertebrae, sinking in minutely before moving further down, biting at his collarbone with a quick nip before getting to the highest rib. **"Beg harder."**

He cried out at the tone, the biting making his squirming so much worse. 'puh-please, Boss! _aaaah_ I need.... I need you inside me. f-fuuuck meeee...' He gripped tightly around that shaft and pumped hard as his now slick and warm sweats ground against him, his own straining member dying to be let free. 'make me scream, Boss, please! i'll... i'll do anythin' ya want. just please fill me up. I need...' He gasped as he felt a warm wave of pleasure wash over him, making him whimper and squirm as his free hand started trying to wiggle out of those tight sweats. 'I need... that big cock filling me up. please Boss... fill me 'til I break.'

 **"Anything I want, eh?"** he breathed at the ribs, taking his time trailing down to bite at each one, tugging at the bone in his teeth, **"fill you to the breaking point..."** he had reached the end of the sternum, tongue curling about the ridged end before he pushed Sans to the side and down in the snow, biting harder as he kept those savage growls ripping in his throat, tugging himself free of his brother's grip. **"You really want to be a little bitch that badly, Sans?"** he purred, hands sliding down to the swell of ectoflesh, clawing at his thighs and ass, **"and here I thought Blue had handled all your heat... sure he didn't, miss a bit,"** his fingers curled tight around the clothed cock, squeezing to the point where anyone else would think it full of cruelty or malice, but the siblings knew their roughness, and Papyrus wanted his brother a total mess. 

He grunted and shivered as he was sent down to the snow, turning with a bit of a glare that melted the instant he felt those fangs bearing down into him that had him crying out loud enough for it to echo through the woods around them. The question had him stumbling over his words and squeezing his thighs together, unable to create a coherent sentence as two sides within him fought to make sense of the situation. He hated feeling helpless and at the mercy of anyone, but at the same time he fuuuucking loved when it was Boss. Those legs parted almost automatically as his brother went for that thick ectocock, hips grinding into him as he let out a soft, desperate moan, his hands gripping into the snow beside him as he tried to get more and more friction, the wet spot on his pants absolutely frigid at this point. 'c-c'mon, Boss, stop... stop bein' such a cocktease!' Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes as he reached one of his hands over to press that taloned hand harder against his erection, letting out a louder groan at the increased pressure.

When his brother's hand touched his, the larger skeleton pulled his away, grinning with a particular glint in his eye. **"Show me how bad you need it,"** he barely whispered, fingers trailing down behind the magic-coated knees, bringing them up over his bulky shoulders to drag his brother up a little more off the ground, letting his spine feel the still-heated rod pressing against his shoulders as he leaned back on the tree, San's head on his own leather-clad knees. 

He whimpered at his new position looking up at his brother as he struggled against it, glaring as he got more impatient. 'the fuck am I even supposed to do like this?!' He finally went limp as the gears in his head started to turn, figuring out what he had access to and how to get what he wanted... though at the moment what he wanted was beginning to shift priorities, first being to not be almost fucking upside down... a dirty little grin crossed his face as he brought his hands down and slowly wiggled his ass out of those sweats, shivering and clenching at the cold before that thick cock bounced out, the cold against it making him whimper, until he got to work warming it up with a hand. He squeezed those thighs tightly around Boss' head, holding him in place as he arched and squirmed against his own hand, pulling his body in until that dripping cock was right in his brother's line of sight without being close enough for him to do anything about it. ' _hnnnnn~_... Boooosssss.... it feels...sooo goooood!' He whined piteously as those thighs gave another hard squeeze as another line of pre dribbled out into the harsh open air.

Sliding to have the curled frame more supported by his legs and arms, the larger of the siblings watched with almost muted fascination as he watched him slide his hand along himself, eyes going bright and hooded as he found himself almost panting in the leglock. **"Keep going, Sans,"** he purred, his words misting with heated breath, fingers scraping at bone as he kept himself still, just enjoying the show, **"I want you soaked."** His heat had him aching to just fuck him already, but this... he was practically locked in place, but still well able to get what he wanted with a quick word. And the bright red ecto jiggling over his crouching frame didn't hurt either, caressing just right with each motion. **"Harder."**

His whimpering moans got louder at the command and he couldn't stop his hand from obeying, the increased speed making his back arch until he was nearly pressing it into that sharp, scarred face that was watching him so intently. 'B-Boooossss... if... if I keep goin' like this...i'm...i'm gonna cum!' He let out another painful cry as he worked hard to hold it in, the amount of precum coating his cock now making the lewdest of sounds as he pounded away, his squirming and writhing pushing him closer to the edge and closer to the face of the one controlling his actions. 'BooOOOooossss!'

 **"Stop,"** the voice was sharp and commanding, but sensually low before he took better hold of his brother, forcing the legs further apart on his shoulders. A hand dragged Sans' arm away as his tongue reached to curl around the thick shaft, giving several slow strokes before he leaned closer, taking the throbbing, pre-soaked head and dragging the tips of his fangs along it, eyelights not leaving the similarly-hued ones as he let a deep rumble shake out of his chest and throat, fingers curling around the wetted cock and pumping with rapid insistence. 

His obedience was instantaneous, even though he whined at having to stop when he was soooo cloooose, absolutely dying to let go, but expecting he'd be rewarded for the obedience. He let go and let those legs be spread, his glowing eyes hazy and half-lidded with lust as his arms reached up, ready to wrap around Paps when he came over... except he wasn't. He was... his cock twitched as it went between those sharp fangs, more of that thick juicy pre spilling out as realization slowly took hold. 'Buh-buh-buh Boss? wh-what're ya... _hnnnn_...fuuuuck Boss!' He couldn't pull his eyes away from the other's as he stroked at him, that body curling in on itself as he felt himself throbbing so hard. _Was he...? Did he want...?_ Aw fuck, it didn't matter, he was getting it. His gaze finally broke as his whole body arched back, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as strand after strand of that hot, sticky load shot out of him into that waiting mouth, his entire body tingling with the sweet release that had him slumping when he'd finished. 'f-fuuuuh....Boooosss....'

The confusion made it all the better as he took almost the entire load, gulping it down before swiftly loosing his mouth from the spent length to pull Sans up into a growlingly biting kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth as he shifted him to get that lush ass pressed up against his still-needing cock. Pulling back after cleaning his mouth of the release with a pleased chuckle. **"You didn't imagine that, did you Sans?"** Arching into a teasing rhythm, he was getting lined up to give him the filling he'd begged for, cock throbbing at the ectoform. **"You're not done yet, though. Let's see some more of that energy."** He gave a smart slap to the blubbery rump, and a pointed buck, **"and I'll make sure you - _ache_ -."**

He wrapped those arms tightly around his brother as he came in for the kiss, returning it with a burning passion that had moaning and already wiggling against him for more. Those bright lights had turned to flaming hearts as he looked into that sharp face with the sort of excitement he hadn't felt in ages. 'n-not in a million years, Boss. th-...thank you!' He unwrapped his arms as he felt that throbbing cock knocking for entrance and just as he was getting his legs ready to help along there was a smack, followed by a delightful squeal that had Sans blushing furiously and covering his mouth with embarrassment. Even as his fingers inched higher to cover his face he started moving that tight hole against the tip of that needy cock, trying to squeeze him in through sheer leg power alone.

Papyrus was having none of that. Peeling his hands from his face, he pulled them back up to his shoulders before leaning in to get his fangs into that neck again, voice sharp with demand. **"Be a good boy, now... you got your treat already, don't make me regret it."** He thrusted up hard, but didn't do much more after that than roll his hips up inside the snug embrace, grinning as a thought came to him. **"Blue seems to have rubbed off on you in more ways than you thought."**

' _tch_...maybe... _hnnn_...' He rolled himself up against him more, trying to pull him in as close as he could. 'maybe i'm just... a little... jealous... of how you look at him. he's so... _hnnn._ cute...' He pressed a hand against the back of that skull as he groaned and wiggled those hips further down. 'I mean... he's... he's practically me...so...' He looked off to the side as his face started turning that bright red again and his free hand came up with spread fingers trying to hide it again. 'am I.... c-cute, too?' His whole body trembled as he pushed down on that cock, the flush on his face beginning to spread over his body like wildfire.

The chuckle roused again, pulling his fingers away to lightly brush them against his teeth in a gentle kiss, then nipping the phalanges with rougher purrs. **"Just like that, you are,"** he whispered, shivering to buck into that trembling body, but he pulled his older brother's arms over his shoulders again, locking gazes with him in a domineering stare. **"And oh, I know what you mean. I'm a little jealous you have him, dear brother, how you look at your mate... but I have you too. I can be rough with you,"** he snarled the last few words, tone sounding of ferocity and dark things, pushing in hard, demanding more out of Sans, **"I can get you to the verge of breaking, I can make you beg. I can make you want to be broken."** He leaned in more, crushing Sans against him in a hungry, feral embrace. **"I love you, Sans, and I will not let you forget... just how much that means to me,"** he finished with a gentle, blade-like whisper before making a quick rise and spin, shoving Sans' back against the tree and slamming into him several times, grip at his hips already cutting into the ecto and down into the planes of his iliac crests.

He let both arms wrap around his brother's broad shoulders, squeezing him as he spoke and brought that sweet look of adoration to his features as he watched that sharp face. With a look of eager excitement he pressed his face into the crook of Papyrus' neck and whined happily, squeezing all the tighter as he heard those tender words, that body trying to wiggle against him even more before he was slammed hard into the tree, making him gasp in surprise. 'f-fuuuuck, Boss! I- _hnnnnnnn~_ love you, too!' He spoke between thrusts while the claws digging through that magically conjured flesh had him drooling in pleasure as it twitched in pain. ' _ahhhhhnnn_ , yes, Boss. m-make it... hurt so good.' He squeezed his legs as he rolled those hips into his thrusts, finding the rhythm as he rode him the best he could in this position, wanting every last bit of that ecto cock inside of him.

Rutting into him without any abandon, the tree creaked as he pushed Sans into it, wildly plunging into his rolling hips, leaning into it to grab his collarbone in his teeth and bury the sharp points down to the marrow. Even at this pace, he didn't slow, didn't alter anything of his motions - each was deep, furious, and full of all the power his frame carried. Blue would have broken in a second under the strain, but he knew his brother. He knew he could stand the brutally abusive way he was fucking him right now, and he was not going to let up until he was done with him. He imagined he might even need a break once he finished, chuckling a growl into the bone. Right now, he made hardly a sound past the breath his efforts forced, and his eyelights practically burned with his lust. Even in the middle of heat, he would have exactly what he wanted out of Sans, and he was getting every bit of it.

Unlike his brother, Sans wasn't holding back any of his sounds, letting out every whimper, every cry of ecstasy to spur on that brutal pace, relishing in the searing pain that blossomed into waves of pleasure through his entire body, making him tingle with delight. 'yeeheeeeesssssss, Boss! fuck yes!!!! fuck meeeeeEEEeeee! haaaAAArrderrrrRRRRR!!!' He let his face press into Paps' skull while he bit in, that sharp pain bringing him closer and closer to another climax that had him clinging hard to that brutalizing form. 'paaaaahahaahaaaaps!!! i'mmmmm gonna cuuuUUuuuuummmm!!' Tears flowed freely from his sockets as did the drool from between his fangs, his face slowly but surely blanking into a beautiful state of pure pleasure.

 **"Noisy fucking whore,"** he purred as he licked over the wound his fangs had left, giving an extra edge of ferocity into the next round of thrusts, pulling all the way out for a scant moment before plunging back deep, voice brushing right against that messy face, fingers locked into his magic and bone, dragging him harder into his own hips as he felt his own climax building, holding on until the delightful crushing pressure of his brother's peak would tighten into just the right hold on his cock. He relished that orgasmic tightness, just how he could barely manage to move from how it gripped, and Papyrus could tell it was nearly there. **"You'd better come now, Sans, you're giving me a headache with all that screaming,"** he teased in a mocking grimace.

'y-y-yeeeeeEeessss, BooOOoosssss _hnnnnnnn~!_ ' His head fell back as he cried out, every bit of that ectoform tightening as another hot load escaped him, dirtying both of them as he squeezed those legs tightly to bury that long barbed cock into his ass, his whole body shivering as he clung closer to his brother. The fact that he didn't need to breathe did nothing to stop him from panting as he went limp against Paps, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dirty lil mutt. 'f-fuuuuuck, Bossss...'

 _Oh sweet release ~_ he practically sang as he tightened around him, eyes hooding shut as a groan of overwhelming pleasure had him grinding out the last spurts of cum into the tight, squishy magic form that had been fucking bothering him since breakfast. His brother knew just how much he adored that softer form, how he could push into it and feel the give it had. As well as the way it molded around his bones, just that alone could have had him ready to push Sans harder into the tree for a second round. But, he had work to do, and letting the thoughts disperse, he calmed down with relative quickness, leaning to let a soft kiss click on his skull before he let the smaller skeleton down, then tried to clean himself off. **"Ugh, hopefully this doesn't stand out,"** he muttered, adjusting his pants. He didn't have time to go home and change without being missed. This little distraction alone may have had him needing to make something up about a trap being out of whack bad enough to need heavy maintenance. But it was believable, at least.

He returned the kiss with a happy hum before he was let down, adjusting his own clothing and giving a shrug to his own stain before bringing the spot to his mouth to simply suckle it out and leave a wet spot of saliva. He brushed it back into place then turned his attention back to Boss with a bright smile before wrapping his arms around his waist to bury his face in his chest, letting out a soft sigh as he purred. 'that was... amazin', Boss.' He turned his face up with that lewd little grin as he wiggled his brow bones. 'you can feel free to stop by anytime... ya know, if yer not too busy.' He stuck out the tip of his tongue and let him go so he could go find his coat again, that ecto form still jiggling in his sweatpants.

Boss narrowed his gaze almost in annoyance, but the slight bit of a smirk to his fangs gave a lot away. Running a hand over the skull as he hugged him, he shooed him off as he started back towards his route. "TRY TO STAY AT YOUR POST, SANS. IF YOU WANT TO PUT IN TRAINING SESSIONS DURING HOURS YOU'LL HAVE TO START SCHEDULING THEM," he threw back to the smaller skeleton, though his tone wasn't quite as sharp as usual. It'd come back while he walked, once the amazing feeling of having had a thoroughly delightful orgasm had worn around the edges a little. He also needed to check the house, he reminded himself, to let his brother know if anyone had gotten curious about any of their behavior. Hearing he'd taken Blue out on a date had Papyrus imagining someone might have seen the little skeleton, even if it was someone out of town. Things got around the underground in their own time. Luckily, being soul-bound, Sans would know if there were any high spikes in his emotional state. Speaking of, he chuckled to himself, that little bout had likely set off a few things for Blue that he hadn't planned on today.

'yeah, yeah, we'll see how well that goes.' He grabbed his coat and pulled it on, snuggling the fabric close as he grinned and started trotting back to his station, feeling light as a feather even with the heavy ecto form making the snow extra crunchy beneath him. He plopped down into his seat and curled his arms on the counter of his station, hiding that bright grin in his arms as he shifted around, still feeling those magical fluids swirling around within him making him feel extra full and incredibly dirty. Like a secret nobody else was gonna find out about. With a cloudy head full of happy he started dozing off, a good deal of all of that pent up energy finally spent enough for him to relax and snooze for a while.


	18. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just now 8th, please take.

The hours dragged on, and Papyrus had indeed checked the house, twice, before heading back to wake up Sans. He knew his brother would be dozing, how could he not? Besides, he only needed to give him the word and the cherry-assed little shit would be happy to head home. It was nearly the end of his shift anyway. "SANS YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO HOME, IF YOURE JUST GOING TO SLEEP THE ENTIRE SHIFT," he snapped, arms folded as he stood in front of the post, "IT'S PRACTICALLY OVER ANYWAY."

He was a lumpy pile of happy, drooling shamelessly onto the wood beneath him and even when Paps came up in full caps mode he wasn't as on edge and startled as normal, simply cracking open a socket to look up at his bro. 'good to see you too, Boss.' He got up and stretched his body, enjoying the way that ecto flesh tightened before he finally dispersed it. 'think I might make a quick stop to pick somethin' up before I head home.' He crossed his arms behind his head as he walked out to face the taller skele, grinning up at him shamelessly. 'I mean, someone's gotta take care of our new pet. we can't all go gettin' distracted in the woods.' He snickered and started off away from his post.

The casual response had him roll his eyes, "WHAT YOU WOULD BE NEEDING TO GET, I MUST WONDER," Papyrus said, not expecting to be answered, however. He snorted, letting the comment go as he returned to his last round of patrols and check, figuring his brother would be doing his damnedest to rise his ire now that they'd had their fun. The skeleton wasn't letting his good mood be soured, though. He'd hardly needed to do much himself, today, either, and his heat was already starting to wear down, not even trying to flare up. 

The house would be quiet again when Red would get home, the cushion that had just been repaired not quite pushed flush with the others, and the slight scent of what could be tea still clinging in the kitchen.

'ehhh, just an essential. nothin' too fun.' He waved off the answer before slipping off to the shadows to poof away. It wasn't long before he was poofing back into the living room with a small bag in tow. 'hey sweetheart~! i'm hooome!' He kicked off his shoes and slipped his jacket onto the rack before venturing further in, taking note of the repaired cushion before peeking into the kitchen. Hmmm, it smelled like he'd done as he was told... He moved back out and headed towards the stairs to hunt his lover down. 'where ya at, cupcake? I gotcha a present!'

Blue seemed to be stuck staring out of the open curtain, knees drawn up and arms hugging them, but the gaze was at least relaxed and almost dozy. An almost-empty mug of tea sat on the floor near him, having been sitting on the bed to keep the window about eye-level without having to stand or strain too close. He looked like he'd been crying from the pale smears along his cheeks, but the bed was visibly messy, the blanket rumpled up and a gnawed-on pillow half-shoved under it.

He stayed in the doorway a moment to look him over, feeling a twinge of... something in his soul. He walked over quietly and set the bag on the floor before scooting up onto the bed to sit next to him, an arm wrapping around his waist as he looked out the window as well. 'what's goin' on in that pretty lil head o' yours, sweetheart?' He turned to nuzzle a kiss into his cheek before resting his head on the other to resume watching the snow outside.

"It snowed while you were gone," he said softly, not his normal, happy tone, but not frightened or hollow either. Just a little off, perhaps, "I... almost stopped because of it, but I got more tea. I think I've had four mugs." The little skeleton wasn't' shivering, or visibly upset, but something seemed just a degree off. Like he was trying his best to be his usual self. A hand moved up from his bundled legs to brush along Red's cheek, gaze still fixed at the window. 

His brows furrowed deeply on his forehead as he listened, turning to look at his face with more than just a touch of concern. 'h-hey, Blue...are... you alright?' He slipped a hand up to cup his cheek, barely adding any pressure to turn him. 'can ya... look at me?'

The eyelights seemed to waver a moment, before he blinked, and turned to bury his face in Red's coat, making a soft noise as he held on tight, like he'd been afraid to look away, and now that he had, another wash of tears had him shivering silently. For a moment it seemed that's all he was going to do, but his voice whimpered past, "I... I think I was lost in my head most of the day. I don't remember what all I did, Red."

He wrapped his arms tightly around the little skele, letting him tuck into the thick frame and flimsy tank top. 'it's alright, baby. i'm here. you're here. you're safe and i'm happy to see ya did what I asked. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but... what had ya so lost today?' He squeezed him even more and shifted him until he was cradled in that bony lap, reaching out to grab the blanket and pull it around his frame comfortingly as he nuzzled his face in close.

Blue shivered and seemed to try to repeat the comforting mantra, though he got quieter as he did, as if trying to remember things as best he could after having been blanked out a lot of the time. "I.. I did the dishes, an-and I think I was sewing when I g-got... when I started feeling really, warm," he tipped his head down, fingers rubbing the blanket between them. "I came upstairs, t-to get the bedding for laundry and... t-there was still Boss' musk and everything from the morning and... I g-got... needy," he seemed almost ashamed to admit it, that he'd been getting worked up and finally taken his frustration out on the pillow that had been half-hidden, also showing a runny splotch of azure along one side. He hugged himself tighter. "I went to get a shower, I think, and... that's when I... kinda just went into a daze. Like, I knew there was more to do, b-but... and I didn't do anything else, I don't actually know how long I was out before I was here at the window, with some cold tea. I m-made more, and thought, maybe I'd just been a few minutes... then when I heard you come in..." he rubbed his eyes, overflowing with the soft-hued tears. "W-why did... just... is it because I didn't just clean up? D-did I just think I was done with everything because I... because..."

His face turned red at the mention of getting needy... having a bit of an idea of what might have happened there. ' _hmmmm_ , well, sounds like i'm rubbin' off on you in more ways than one.' He peered over at the pillow and grinned before turning back to his beautiful lil lover. 'calm down, sweetheart. take a deep breath and relax. ya been through a lot and... you've got some healin' to do. so if you don't feel right in the head, just stop and take a deep breath. try an' figure out **why** , ya know?' He wrapped the blanket more tightly around that little form before reaching up to wipe his tears away, that soul pulsing in a comforting manner as he hugged him close and growled softly against his ear. 'you're alright, Blue. i'm here for ya.'

The shared pulsing of their soul had him calm at least a little, letting him focus on Red's voice and the gentle calmness he was trying to snug around him like the blanket. Pushing a palm against his eyesocket, he tried retracing everything in his mind again, with it dropping off right as he was finishing his shower, getting out to... do what? He couldn't piece between being in the shower and noticing his tea was cold. Like once he felt the room-temperature of the liquid, it startled him, since he'd been delightfully warm usually. "I don't know," he wailed out lowly, closing his eyes as he shook his head in his hands, "it just goes blank. I was just getting a shower, I get one after I start the wash, so I have a fresh towel... then..." he whined again, his voice strained and pitched as he tried to keep calm, but felt that slipping away like his consciousness had earlier. 

He cupped Blue's cheek and turned it to face him as he leaned in to press those sharp teeth in for a kiss, growling softly at his distress. 'so... ya did the dishes, ya did some sewin'... came upstairs to grab stuff for laundry.... but then got a lil... distracted. took a shower... which ya usually do **after** laundry, which... ya never did? so, since ya had a cup o' tea, I assume after the shower you just made tea and came to watch the snow. sounds like ya just had a hiccup in the daily routine.' He started peppering that face with soft kisses before burying his own face into Blue's neck with a soft sigh.

"Y-yeah, maybe," he murmured, hugging into the head at his neck, at least his tears slowing to only a few droplets rolling down his face, nuzzling as he tried to focus on the need to still and calm himself. "B-but - _why?_ \- I... I don't do sewing all the time, a-and sometimes there's cleaning do besides dishes... why did I just..." he took a deep breath, as Red had told him, trying hard not to shake as he held it and slowly let it out, halfway wilting against the larger skeleton before resuming his usual breathing. "What should I do?" he asked, trying his level best not to sound as pathetic as he felt at the moment.

'I dunno, baby. maybe yer just messed up in the head like the rest of us.' He turned and kissed that neck sweetly, nuzzling the collar to make it jingle before he sat back up at the last question. 'actually, I might be able to help with that one.' He let go of Blue to scramble over the edge of the bed, grabbing the bag he'd brought home. 'if ya get too out of it, maybe you can just...' he pulled a phone out of the bag and wiggled it at him, 'call me?'

Blue's eyes dilated, the color softening the larger they got as he gazed at the small plastic thing, seemingly astounded. With a little noise, he lunged and hugged Red around the neck, wriggling in place before dappling kisses to his cheek and teeth. "I've never had a phone before! I mean," he looked at it again, still in the other skeleton's grasp, then grinned sheepishly, "I actually hadn't - _seen_ \- one in forever before Boss texted you the other night. So, might take me a bit to, um... figure it out," he added, ducking his head a little. Then it seemed to strike him, hiccuping. "I never started anything for dinner!" 

His sockets widened at the lunge, leaning back as he caught the little skele in his arms. 'hehehe, it's no problem, sweetcheeks, it came with a manual. nowww, ya don't hafta feel so alone and... neither do i.' He smiled sheepishly until Blue seemed to start panicking again. 'well, I mean, we could have a nice big helping of tea.' He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blue before pushing him back on the bed, keeping him pinned in the blanket as he buried his face into that neck once again. 'I mean, I could always go for some blueberry pie, myself.' He let out a playful growl and gave his neck a nice firm bite, letting those teeth vibrate on the surface.

The shift in tone had his panic cut off before it took hold, breath stuttering non-words at the vibrating teeth. "R-red... c'mon~" he tried to add that he wanted to make something to eat, but the combination of whirled emotions was making it a little hard to focus, so he latched to the one his lover was offering, giggling softly as he wriggled in the blanket. "W-well... you do know how to get it..." 

'oh yes I do~!' One hand shifted under the blanket as he ran his tongue over the front of his neck and up over his chin. 'but the question is... do you want me to get it?' He rubbed those diligent, clawed fingers between his legs, teasing and tickling at the bone as he leaned down, a hair breadth away from those smooth teeth. 'I mean... what'll Boss think if he comes home and finds out you've been busy up here servin' me and leavin' him to fend for himself?' He pressed his fingers in more pointedly as he leaned back and dipped in, teasing him with kisses that never connected.

The question had him whimper in protest, wriggling as he fought between the two things driving him crazy right now - that he'd not made anything, and that Red was being oh so damn tempting. " _Mmmmn_... Reeeed lemme go make dinner, c'mon I don't wanna be ruuude..." he pleaded, even as he was just on the edge of his magic coalescing into a soft, formless mass in his pelvis from all the touches, "I can make s-sooome _-ahh-haah_ Red you gotta be hungry tooo _uuuhhhhuuu_." 

He dove into that pleading mouth with a hungry kiss, letting his tongue slip in and explore every dark corner as his hand got to work more insistently on the bone beneath it. 'ohhh, i'm real hungry, baby. worked me up a real appetite today.' He leaned back and pulled the blanket away to get to that collarbone, biting and growling as his body wiggled happily behind him. Those playfully little bites continued down his body until he came to that pelvis and nuzzled in with a growl loud enough to make the bone shake. 'so yeah, dinner sounds nice. what're we havin'?' He sat up with a smug little smile, hands on his knees as he drummed idly on the bone.

Making indignantly pleased noises, the little skele wriggled but stopped with a shivering jolt and low whine as he nuzzled with that growl, biting his lower teeth and hand clenching, his magic making a the smooth feminine form around his lower half. Eyes still hooded a bit, he sighed a little peep, pushing up with a blush. "W-well... I could make some, uh," he paused, searching his mind for anything quick that didn't need a lot of prep or cooking time. Ugh, he still hadn't gone over the book more yet. "some uh..." he looked up at Red, feeling a little at a loss, then he thought of something. "I-I'll have to check, but I think we could have fish and potatoes," he seemed to bright as he latched onto the idea, grinning, "might be a little later than usual, though..." 

He looked entirely regretful of having stopped his teasing as the form manifested around him, his hands clenching tightly to his shorts as he stared at it pointedly and made random noises of agreement until he couldn't keep it in anymore. 'fuuhuuuck, babydoll.' He pulled himself over that delicious little form, his hand sliding up the side of his thigh as he brought his mouth close. 'you better fuckin' run if you wanna get dinner started, sweetheart. with a cute lil body like that, I dunno how much more I can hold back.'

Blue wriggled, trying to get away but also not wanting to as he panted predatory hunger over him, blushing brightly as he pushed back, sliding on the blanket and mess before making a surprised yip, darting for the door, shouting "I'M SORRY I'LL BE BACK LET ME MAKE DINNER I LOVE YOU!" Then he set as furious a pace as he could without undercooking or burning anything too much, panting and still wearing that squishy blue magic, having completely forgotten about it in his haste. Sliding down to sit on the floor while the potatoes finished, he sighed and rubbed his brow.  
**"You certainly look worn out,"** the taller monster commented from the doorway, making him yelp and jump in place, clutching his chest.  
"B-Boss, you scared me."  
**"Apologies, Blue, it wasn't intentional,"** he said, waving a hand before perking a brow at the magic still clinging to him, which had the little skeleton flush, wriggling in place like a pinned hare. His gaze turned up, still on the floor as the towering monster moved closer, leaning over with his arms folded behind him. **"You as well? It's like the two of you are conspiring to keep me in bed."**  
Blue shook his head, flushing still. "N-no just... Red surprised me when he got home a-and I was in a rush an didn't notice..."

His laughter rang down the hall as the little skele ran, a shiver running down his spine as he refrained from taking off after him. Not yet. He squirmed a bit on the bed before he started putting the two most important numbers in Blue's phone, then Blue's number into his own. He gave an affirmative nod as he started putting it away, but paused as he got a devilish little grin on his face. I mean, what kinda boyfriend/master/hubby would he be if he didn't test out a few of the phone's features? He peered over at the door and listened to Blue scurrying to make dinner as he got to work making sure it was a picture worthy of his phone's background. After he finished he heard the distinct sound of the door closing and set the phone back on the bed before moving to the door to listen. Sounded like Boss was in the kitchen with Blue... poor kid, especially if he still had all those good jiggly bits. He poofed in behind Paps just in time to see the tall skele bending over his lover in an obvious dominant maneuver... so he gave him a nice firm slap on his bony ass. 'welcome home, Boss... how was work?' His tone was dripping with a teasing tone as he vividly recalled their earlier distractions.

A twitching curve up of the spine and jolting of his shoulders, then turning to give him a look that had a slight smirk to the fangs, straightening himself smoothly before turning to run a taloned hand over his brother's skull. **"You know how work went, Sans,"** he whispered, a silk-covered sword of a voice. A loud bubbling pop caught Blue's attention, yelping as he hopped up and moved the pan of potatoes off the heat, stirring them to make sure nothing had burnt or stuck, though he had to not scrape or anything stuck would get mixed in. Sighing, he turned and waved his hands, almost in a shooing-motion, to the pair of larger monsters.  
"Okay! It's about ready so no playing!" he almost sounded stern, if not for the slight look in his eyes that made his happy demeanor shine through. He hadn't had time to get plates or anything but what he absolutely needed, and the fish was still wrapped in foil. But he was certain it was fine, since he'd turned the heat off and taken them out a little earlier so they didn't overcook while still in the package-like wrapping. The potatoes were diced and simmered in a creamy sauce that had a lot of the same spices as the fish had gotten. He was actually rather surprised how well he'd remembered this one, it'd been kind of hard to follow when he'd first read it, but pulling it from memory, it'd made perfect sense. 

He gave a sheepish grin at the taloned hand stroking his head and leaned into the motion before they were shooed out. 'okay, mooom!' His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he kept close to Boss, still feeling awfully affectionate after well-spent time together that morning. He nuzzled his face against an arm and leaned into him until the scent of the food got his attention. 'issat really just fish and potatoes? it smells fuckin' fantastic.' He let a hand graze against the back of Boss' leg before moving to his seat with a bit of excitement, those eyes sparkling as he waited for the food.

Blue had to use a chair and kneel on the counter to get the plates, sliding down to start filling them with the food. The fish atop the potatoes, he put a little drizzle of the sauce over the fish before carrying the three meals over, looking very glad he'd gotten dinner ready at a decent pace. "Well theres seasoning and sauce too, but yes," he replied cheerfully, sliding Boss his plate before sitting on Red's femur and putting theirs in front of them. The ecto was still there, conforming around the hefty bone with a little wriggle, as if settling before he started eating, pulling bites of fish and potato together in each forkful. Boss ate quietly, but couldn't help giving occasional glances up at the soft-formed little skeleton on his brother's lap. He swore they both had just decided to torment him throughout his heat.

Boss was being tormented?! He didn't have that squishy little body sitting right on his lap while being expected to do something other than take full advantage of it. He let one arm wrap around that small frame as he grabbed his fork and took a bite, groaning in delight of how good it was and tearing into it with the fervor of someone who'd spent far too much energy today. His other hand, however, wasn't staying idle for long, gently grazing over that soft blue flesh of his formed belly and down those thighs, simply relishing the feel. With a mischievous smirk he let his hand continue to wander, keeping away from the most tender area, but teasing all around nonetheless, continuing to eat while curiously watching to see if the other would react or try to hide it.

He wasn't even halfway through his dinner when Red had started the slight caresses, trying not to get caught up in how it felt. The way his fingers sunk slightly into the soft magic, how his little smooth belly sucked a little bit inwards at the first tickles of the gently sharp claws, and especially how he noted that the dip between his snugged-together thighs as left unbothered for now. Squirming in place, Blue tried to keep his focus on his plate and fork, trying to at least finish up the fish. Boss, likely, had given some attention to the scene, since the smell of the cooking was being invaded by his spicier musk, and he was being especially conscious of being more careful with his own food. After a bit of silence between the three, he considered just dispelling the form, but he realized it didn't actually make him feel like any energy was being used. Normally he'd notice a continual, trickling drain the longer a form was actively in place, but now? He didn't notice a thing. He wondered if this also had anything to do with him no longer being able to use his old magic.

The closer he got to finishing his food the more adventurous those clawed fingers became until he was pressing in between those thighs and squeezing a little more roughly, slowly but surely inching his way closer to that sensitive magic until he popped the last bite into his mouth and pressed in. With an amused smile he peered over at his brother, brows wiggling playfully as he scooted Blue further into that now uncomfortably lumpy lap that was getting softer by the moment, his face coming close to that earhole as he purred his words gently. 'I wonder just how much self control my baby brother has.' With mischievous gaze locked onto the tall skele he let the tip of his tongue glide out over that neck as his hand began stroking a bit more roughly against that warm magic.

Sputtering as he was moved, Blue shivered all down his spine at the lick and increased stroking, hands clutching the table. "H-him? What about - _you_ -?" the small monster commented, his breath already started to quicken alongside his flush. Papyrus was keenly aware of what was going on, pushing his almost-empty plate aside to rest his elbows on the table, arms folded.  
**"Yes, Sans, what about you?"** he gave a hooded, almost daring gaze, though his own face was already dusted in a dark rose.

'hehehe, what about me?' He started pushing the chair away from the table, revealing his own soft thighs that were put back into place. 'we all know I ain't got no self control.' He buried his face into Blue's neck with a deep growl, wrapping his ankles around the legs of the chair before parting Blue's thighs and putting him on full display before those experienced claws got back to work, teasing him mercilessly in full view of his brother. 'but then again... ya had to know what that soft lil body was gonna do to me. and sittin it right into my lap? hehehe. you're lucky ya got to eat at all.' He let out a soft snarl as he clamped down with those fangs and slipped one hand beneath his shorts, letting it grope and grab all over those thighs and belly.

**"Well, enough to let him eat,"** Papyrus commented quietly, though his gaze wandered smoothly over the soft pairs of brightly hued thighs, the hungry look on his face having nothing to do with food. He let his own tongue curl around his fangs as his eyelights and musk sparked heavily, but otherwise didn't move from his relaxed seating.  
"D-daddy~" the little skeleton huffed, posed and pinned as the combination of musk and touch got him roused swiftly, almost soaking his shorts around that hand. "I-I f... f-fffforgot," he added in tiny breaths of panting, the fingers near his labia making him shiver and buck. Gaze unable to avoid it, he shuddered at how Boss was calmly, lustily observing, just sitting there, as if it were something that happened all the time. He flushed, wondering where this bout of shyness had come from, trying to still his hips with chiming, pitched groans.

He chuckled softly against that neck before slipping his mouth up close to that ear. 'is that so? you seem to be all kinds o' forgetful lately.' He pressed two fingers down between those swollen lips before slipping them in so easily into that waiting hole, pushing himself in as far as he could and moving them in such a way that the room was filled with the sound of wet squelches produced by the copious amounts of liquid. 'hell, ya even almost forgot dinner. I mean, we go out and work so hard durin' the day and ya get sidetracked makin' a mess o' my pillow. maybe...' He pushed himself even deeper, brushing against that sweet spot for a few seconds before pulling the wet mess out and grinning at those glistening fingers. 'maybe we ain't keepin' ya satisfied enough when we're here.' He spread his fingers and watched the strings of fluid drape between them before bringing them up near Blue's mouth, letting just the tip of one brush against his lower teeth. 'now... let's see if ya forgot how ta use that mouth, too, sweetheart.'

Whining into the motions of his hand, hips shivering and knees drawing in towards each other, Blue kept glancing at the largest of the three, who seemed to have decided not to move from his casual viewing, arms still folded on the surface of the table, leaning into his elbows. Each little growl and huff of arousal Boss made seemed to add to the musk, to the predatory gaze and the glow of his smoking eyelights. Peeping at the hand presented to him, he didn't look back before leaning to curl his tongue around the digits, his own going up to lightly grasp the wrist and ulna, shuddering at the taste of himself on the bone. Thighs clenched up to each other, he panted against the knuckles. "I've been a bad babydoll, Daddy..." his voice was small and apologetic, hips and thighs shifting in Red's lap.

'that's right...' He shuddered at the sensation of those bones being licked clean and the bulge already tightening his pants pressed harder into that soft ass. 'and what do we do to bad little babydolls, sugar?' His free hand hooked into those shorts and started tugging them down the best he could until he'd worked them completely off. Then he was bringing his licked hand down to spread those legs again, making quite the tempting display while simply rubbing the insides of his thighs, letting that pussy dribble its sweet juices down on his already messy sweatpants.

"W-we," he started, moaning at the teasing rubbing as he continued to arch and roll his hips, even as he tried to still them. Arms folded up to his chest, fingers clenching and loosening in slowly, he leaned his head back, voice almost on the edge of sobbing, he was so roused by the overwhelming aroma of the dominant male staring over them, of the insistent way Red's fingers touched him, the throb in his soul echoing the desires back to his mate, "t-they get p-punished..." he finally said, his eyes hooding shut, hearing just how needfully - _yearning_ \- his voice was.

He let his sharp fingertips dig into the ecto flesh, enough to leave rows of warm tingling sensations until he came up to that mound, palms and fingers working in a massaging motion just beside those wet lips, shuddering at the sounds they were making. 'hehehe, that's right, babydoll. now...' He slipped his hands off those thighs as he lightly brushed his teeth against the other's shoulder. 'I want ya to get up and lay across Daddy's lap.' There was a sadistic little twinkle in his eye as that gravelly voice growled out the command, his fingertips running lightly over the soft curve of his sweet blue ass.

He saw Boss' expression flush along with another wave of musk, talons scraping at the wood at the sounds Red was getting from the smallest monster. Blue gave a shy little nod, getting his shaky legs to hold him long enough to stand and adjust his position, pushing to get up on the larger thighs snugly, his lap pressed hard to the red flesh. Bracing his forearms on the other thigh, he glanced over at Boss, the red eyelights lidded slightly in what looked like lecherous amusement. Gulping, he turned his sights back to Red, eyelights wide and tinged lavender.

'good boy.' He let one arm rest on his back while his free hand moved down to stroke gently over those soft curves, his hardened magic pressing pointedly into that soft side as he shifted his hips and groaned. 'now... ya remember what ta say, sweetcheeks?' He gripped a cheek tightly and massaged the flesh with no small amount of pleasure, letting his gaze move from the back of that smooth skull to the blushing skele at the table who was getting his musk all over the place. He kept that gaze locked as he reared his hand back and brought it down hard enough to make him jiggle and sting before he started massaging that flesh.

Only because Sans was watching, did Boss not give much reaction beyond a pleased curve of the fangs and a flicker of his eyelights alongside a low, rumbling growl from the positively sweet yelp the little blueberry made. Meeting the gaze for a moment, he returned to the focus of the little show. Blue squirmed, his voice pitched a bit higher into that whine that was almost begging, "Tha-thank you Daddy... m-may I h-ha... have another?" 

The smallest of reactions from his Boss had him grinning ear to ear and moving his gaze back to the little blueberry. 'ooof course you can, babydoll.' This one landed right in the middle of his cheeks with his fingertips snacking right on the edge of that soaked pussy. With a hungry growl that had him sliding that thick red tongue over his fangs he slipped a couple fingers into those wet walls, going at a nice quick pace that had those deliciously lewd sounds filling his skull once again. 'k-keeeep goin' sweetheart.'

His second yelp turned to a peeping moan as the fingers worked into him, hips twitching into the penetration as his head arched up, tongue peeking past his fangs before he stammered out, "T-thank you Daddy please spank me again." 

He pulled out and gave that ass a hard wet smack that left a glistening smear on his cheek before he got those fingers back to work. 'that's right babydoll, ya lovin' this aren't you?' He shifted his lap again as he pushed those fingers in hard and deep, leaning over to get a better angle before adding another finger to the mix. 'I betcha fuckin' love havin' me finger fuck ya like this, puttin' on a lil show for my horny baby bro over there. go on, babydoll. tell **him** how much ya love it... and don't forget to look him right in the eye while ya say it.' He growled and pressed himself into that side again, hips rocking against the soft ecto flesh while his hand had those sweet juices spraying out each time his palm made contact with the soft lower curve of that ass.

"AH~!" he practically moaned the yelp, tears trickling on his cheeks as he pushed into the fingers, nodding vigorously before a little hiccup had him flush bright at the command. Gulping slightly, he managed to turn his head, hips still going in time with the hand inside him as he tried to meet the predatory gaze. When he did, he froze completely, whimpering as a fresh wash of tears and juices soaked bone at just how - _promisingly_ \- that flaring gaze had him pinned. Only the continued motion of Red's fingers could snap him out of it, hips shuddering back into motion as Blue tried to speak, voice tiny and that sort of shyness that could almost be mistaken for fear. "I... I... Daddy I..." he peeped, unable to keep the gaze while making anything coherent, which Boss seemed to be even more pleased by, somehow. Blue whined, trying again. "I l-love... I love be... being..." his voice broke in another pathetic whimper, averting his gaze completely when the largest skeleton gave a particularly rasping growl. 

He tsk'd at the failed attempt and pulled his fingers from that dripping hole, his hips still rocking idly against his little blueberry's side as he left him empty and wanting. 'can't even follow such an easy command. what'm I gonna do with ya?' He brought those soaked fingers to his own mouth this time, licking them clean with a soft groan of enjoyment before wiping the rest of the mess off on Blue's shirt with a smirk. 'whadda ya think, lil bro? he seems to be turnin' into quite the lil slacker. get him a lil worked up and suddenly he don't know how to do what he's told.' He squeezed that ass and let just his pinky graze between those folds teasingly. 'whadda **you** think we should do with him, Boss?'

**"I know exactly why, learning from you,"** he purred as he got to his feet, sliding a talon along the table as he approached the pair of them, his own ignored bulge shifting in his pants with each step. Folding his arms at his chest, as he leaned over the two of them, he gave Red an equally hungry gaze. **"But he's still new. Pliable,"** he slid a hand down to let those dangerous claws cradle the soft jawline, tilting his head up in an almost uncomfortable angle to get him to look at him again. **"You wanted to do as you were told, didn't you Blue?"**  
A soft peeping 'yes' had the talons minutely tighten, just barely letting the tips graze at him. "Y-yes Boss," he repeated, eyelights having gone a bit wider at the grip. Papyrus let him go, turning his gaze to meet his brother's.  
**"He just needs more training, Sans... you were hell just to get to answer at all,"** he commented with an amused grin, running his talons over the scarred skull before motioning to the staircase. **"Upstairs. My room. Now."**

He chuckled at the memories and leaned into the feel of those talons, his laughter turning into something more of a purr. He turned the little blueberry over in his lap until he was being cradled in those thick arms, turning a smirk to his brother as he stood and tried to mimic that sweet, peeping tone of his lover. 'yes, Boss.' He shot him a wink before carrying the little skele towards the stairs, looking down at him with that mischievous smile before he leaned in and pressed a few soft kisses to his teeth and his cheek, letting words flow out against him in a barely audible whisper. 'yer so fuckin' cute like this, ya know that?' When he made it to the room he fiddled with that doorknob before actually getting it open and carrying him in. He dropped down on his knees and set Blue down in front of him before turning to face the door, hands resting on those thick thighs as he waited with ill-hidden excitement.

Blue mewed quietly at the kissing praises, eyes locked up at his lover as he was carried, but once he was set down, he fidgeted and looked around at the neat room he'd hardly even looked into, let alone been in. Everything obviously had a place, and he looked at Red as he knelt facing the door, then shakily mimicked the pose beside him, aside form the turned head and shivering noises. He was about to ask something - even he forgot what it was - before Boss arrived, the spicy musk invading only moments before. He wore a different set of leathers, smoother and obviously meant just for times like these. It reminded Blue of the boots he'd gotten but hadn't yet worn. In fact the boots Boss had on now were similar, but with a higher arch. He quailed a little, the presence automatically overwhelming. **"Sans,"** his voice was sharp and crisp, kicking the door shut as he approached his sibling, angling his chin up with the barest touch of a crop. **"Get properly dressed. I won't have you slacking. Blue,"** he turned his head just a bit, as if not even bothering to look at the small skele, **"strip. We'll get you an outfit once you've earned it."**

Red lit up like the Fourth of July as he was told to get dressed. He **loved** his outfit! He scurried over to the dresser behind Blue, quickly stripping out of his now awfully soiled clothing while the rest of that ecto body formed. He took a long, tender moment to let his hands run over the soft folds of his belly and up over those sensitive tits, each of which were about the size of Blue's skull. Then he was pulling out the soft leather of that red and black underbust corset, working quickly to adjust the cording and get it wrapped around himself. He took a deep breath to suck in those folds as he got it latched together in the front and reached back to carefully tighten each line before grabbing those middle cords, silently counting to five, then pulling them nice and snug, letting the pressure push more of that plumpness into his hips and chest. He struggled to tie it into a bow, but was eventually victorious and move onto the rest. A black garter belt? Check. Black fishnet stockings? Check. Frilly as shit black crotchless panties that did absolutely nothing to hide that dripping erection? Double check. And then the final piece. He looked at it lovingly before undoing the golden clasp and slipping it around his neck, letting clawed fingers run over the soft red leather and gold spikes with adoration. He let out a quiet, happy whimper before taking his place back on the floor, sitting up a little straighter than before as he looked up at his brother with a deep red flush on his face.

It took only a moment for Blue to get the tanktop off, holding it - unsure if he were permitted to move - before Boss took it away, as well as the clothes Red had discarded, then returned to lift the smaller skeleton up to stand only inches from where Red would be kneeling once he finished dressing. Circling, Boss made seemingly perfectionistic repositioning of his frame, as if testing just how well he could hold where he was placed, even as he shivered with soft whimpers. Some of them even moved others out of where he had been posed, only to get moved back into similar spots. He didn't complain or fight it, though, which seemed to please Papyrus immensely. Blue's eyes widened in awe as Red knelt in front of him, face painted in his namesake as he realized his thighs had been parted enough to let his excited fluids drip freely as well as slide down his ectoform. And it increased as he took in every bit of the outfit, squirming in place until the lightest touch of the crop Boss still carried rested on his cheek. **"Be still."** It slid away as the largest continued to circle the two of them, checking over his brother with scrutiny in his features. Giving an audible slap of the crop to one of his rounded-covered hips, he stopped to put his hands over Blue's still-shivering shoulders. **"Now..."** he started, letting a finger push at the little leather collar, making the gold star shift on his bones, **"we'll let Blue keep the collar, even though he's nowhere near trained enough for it."** His talons trailed further down Blue's front, stopping at where the ecto met his ribs, curling in to caress, still holding the crop and letting the handle slide against him in a light caress. **"And you had better have a safe word for him, Sans."**

He watched Boss stalk around Blue making him look oh so tiny before those bright red eyes caught sight of the glistening liquid trailing down his thighs. His shoulder shook in a silent laugh and an extra drool-coated tongue slid over his fangs as he simply imagined burying his face between those thighs. He squeezed his own together and gave a small jump as he felt the crop, turning his head to watch his brother with an amused smirk on his face before speaking. ' _tch._ obviously we just have different standards, Boss. what's a good boy for you ain't always gonna be what's a good boy for me.' He turned his gaze to Blue and wiggled his brows playfully and he lightly bit the tip of his tongue... only to roll his eyes in annoyance at the last statement. 'of cooourse we have a safe word, he just ain't used it yet. heh. wonder if he even remembers what it is.' He lifted a brow at Blue questioningly the smile on his face saying there was an awful lot of pressure to remember it right now.

Another slap of the crop to the opposite hip was his response to the first comment, but as his brother continued, he returned to sliding the leather handle against Blue's ribs. "C-cherry," the small voice answered after he realized Boss had been waiting for his response, having to keep from fidgeting again as Red kept looking at him. Making a sort of huffing hum, the largest nudged Blue forward.  
**"Hands on his shoulders,"** he said, though a hand at his hips told Blue to keep his lower half where it was, putting his rump on display, **"Sans, no touching."** Boss turned away momentarily to get something before Blue's eyes were covered, making him whimper almost pleadingly as he felt the fabric tied in place. **"Now, Blue, you can ask my brother what he wants you to do, but your blindfold,"** he felt the crop tap against one of his hips, **"stays put."** A gentle slap against his rump had the skeleton gasp, it didn't even sting so much as just make itself known.  
"D-daddy, please tell me what to do," he whimpered softly, his voice tiny and quiet.

He let out a soft growl and squirmed at the tingling sensation brought to his other hip, letting his eyes slant into a playful little glare at his darling master. As he was told not to touch he adjusted himself so his hands were trapped between ankle and thigh, right along the curve of that plump ass. He let out a deep, rumbling growl as the game began and his tongue curled out, licking at Blue's face without actually touching, a defiantly teasing look shot at his brother as he let that hot breath wash over his little pet. 'use ya mouth. everything. tongue, teeth... fangs. but just ya mouth. use it everywhere ya can reach, babydoll.' The soft growl in his chest had a purring quality as he watched the little skele, leaning back and spreading his legs just a bit as he felt every inch of him tingling in anticipation.

Blue whimpered, the hot breath against his face making him shiver more as he began, tongue going out to follow the curve of Red's face, down his golden fang as he found the jaw. He could practically locate Boss by scent alone, even with it dispersed about the room, it kept concentrated at the source. The larger skeleton had actually taken a seat on a leather-topped stool, close enough to observe and have corrections as needed. So far, they were being well behaved, so he just let the crop tap on his palm on occasion, just loud enough to be heard. The smaller of the three had been sucking and nibbling along his jaw for a bit, moving to his lover's neck, above the collar. Panting, he pulled away just enough to let his tongue trail over the cervical vertebrae and leave a coating of pale magic saliva behind, hands still at Red's shoulders. He whimpered loudly as he was stopped by the collar, trailing to find the edge of the long spikes with a careful tongue, not wanting jabbed. Shifting closer, kneeling close and barely touching knees with the other, he moved his mouth down, following the swell of the ectoflesh until he reached a slightly pebbled nub, letting his teeth wrap around and begin to suckle, his mewl pitching as he nuzzled into the magic breast.

He tried to remain at least somewhat quiet, but that tongue had him gasping softly and teeth had him whimpering as squirming as his hands dug into the soft ectoflesh of his thighs. ' _mmmmmmn_ , babydoll, that feels s-' He gasped as those teeth wrapped around a sensitive nipple, the flesh hardening beneath his unskilled but eager tongue. ' _hooooo_ , f-fuck, babydoooooll.' His breathing was strained as he arched into the attentions, squeezing his legs more tightly against his hands as they threatened to reach out. Oh how he wanted to just hold him and squeeze him and pull him in harder. The resistance made beads of sweat form on that skull as he leaned it down, panting as he tried to catch his breath. 'so good....just.... _hnnnnn_ harrrrder.' His tone was absolutely begging as one of those hands finally snuck its way out away from his thigh, though instead of touching Blue it wrapped tightly around his own thick shaft, making him let out an even louder moan as it pumped so smoothly over that precum covered flesh, the touch making more and more dribble over his fingertips in pleasure.

Boss watched the movement of his brother's hand, considering for a moment to give him a swat, but ultimately decided to let him continue his stroking. He paused the cracking of the leather at his hand, moving it to drag the fold of leather lightly along Blue's groin. **"Softer. More tongue,"** he added, barely brushing the crop up his belly, **"hands to the corset."** The smallest hesitated from the conflicting commands, having started to roll the hardened nipple in his teeth, but then pressed against it with the flat of his tongue, licking slowly while still cradling the taut ectoflesh in the curve of the appendage. Whining, he felt the smooth leather of Red's corset under his shivering fingers, clutching to the top of it as best he could while trailing his tongue across the curve of the breast, aiming to find the other nipple and giving it a similar suckle before starting to resume licking. **"Good,"** Papyrus purred, then gave a little flick of the wrist to sting to tip of his brother's cock, **"stop that, and give Blue a little more... incentive."**

He puffed his cheeks out at Boss, looking like an angry chipmunk as his own orders were vetoed. Fuckin' sadist. He gave himself an extra firm squeeze as the licking got softer... so much teasing. His whole body was rolling with the movement of his pumping as he watched the little skele suckle so sweetly at that plump flesh, whimpering and groaning as his pumpings got a bit more insistent, only to let out a girlish squeal as the tip was flicked, followed quickly by a vicious snarl as he turned towards his brother. 'jesus! fuckin' asshole!' He pulled his hand away while mumbling angry to himself. Coulda just fuckin' asked. Fuckin' sadist. Bend ya over that fuckin' bed and _murrrmurrmurr_... He wiped his hand off on the carpet with a smug smirk before tucking it back beneath his thigh, gripping the flesh. 'the fuck kinda incentive am I gonna be givin' him when I can't even fuckin' touch him? geeeeheeheez, babydoll, if I could though, i'd be fuckin' ya so goddamn senseless. showin' ya how ta really use that mouth. none o' this soft and sweet bullshit. you really wanna hear yer Daddy lose his shit? go ahead, sink them little fangs in. I know you wanna.' He grinned down at the little skele, bringing his face in close to the skull and breathing deep, simply enjoying the smell of him, letting it power over his brother's musk.

The snapping earned his brother another switch on the dick, right on the frenulum, thought he taller chuckled darkly. **"Be creative, Sans,"** he murmured as Red continued talking to the smallest, the words alone making Blue more vocal and making his mouth work a little faster, as if to make up for the gentleness with speed. He could feel Red's face having gotten closer, and shifted his head up to plant a whining kiss to the fangs, panting up into his mouth as he curled his tongue desperately into the kiss, his voice pitched in arousal.  
"Tell me what you want to do to me, Daddy," he begged, moving back down to the bust and running his tongue along the smooth flesh. Boss tapped the crop lightly against Blue's rump.  
**"I didn't tell you to talk, runt. Keep your mouth busy where it should be."** The largest gave another run of the leather along the naked spine, up until it pressed at the back of Blue's skull. **"Cock, now. Feel free to use your teeth, but slowly."** Whimpering, Blue lowered to search for the bright red tip, finding it when the shaft was brushing against his blindfolded cheek, turning to let his fangs sink slowly into the arousal, whines vibrating against it as he did.

'creativity was always... _hnnnnn_... more **your** strong point, Boss.' He whined as Blue picked up the pace only to have himself muffled as he felt that tongue curling into his and he pressed in with his own desperation, growling softly as he shoved that tongue deep into the other's mouth. 'awww, fuck baby... you know how Daddy likes it. pin ya down on that bed and bend ya over and... and...' He got distracted as Blue found that cock, the stiff flesh twitching against his cheek as it made contact and then his mind was blanking as he turned his head. When those little fangs sank in he let out a loud cry that was quickly following by that thick, sticky magic pouring out the tip of his shaft as he doubled over and rested his head on Blue, still whimpering and moaning in such delightful agony. ' _h-h-haaaaah_ , f-fuck, b-baby.... my f-fuckin'... g-good boy...'

Blue whined harder as he let his fangs sink in more, biting just to the edge of firmly before he removed the grip, sliding his tongue along the punctures before following it up to the head of that cock, covering with a hefty suckle, then angling to work his mouth down the shaft in bobbing intervals, teeth scraping as heavily as he dared. **"Keep talking, Sans, or he stops."**

He fumbled over words as he let his head fall back, getting one out every now and then as those eyelights quivered in their sockets. ' _h-hoh_ my god, baby, right now I just wanna shove... that dick so far back in yer skull... ya couldn't fuckin breathe if ya wanted to.' His hips bucked hard at the mouth working that filthy shaft, whimpering so sweetly at the use of teeth against his sensitive flesh. With a grunt of determination he pulled his hands free once again and brought them up to his own breasts, fondling them for a moment before pinching his stiff nipples harshly and letting out a deep groan that made everything twitch, but gave the desired effect of bringing him back into his own mind. He looked down at Blue with that hungry gleam in his eyes as he fought the temptation to grab his skull. 'and once I fill that dirty lil mouth up, i'm gonna flip ya over baby. fill that tight little ass up with my throbbin' dick, make ya fuckin **beg** for it, ya hear me? and ooohohoho, I ain't gonna be gentle. i'm fuck ya so hard they're gonna know my name real fuckin' good in Hotland. everybody'll fuckin' know who ya Daddy is. they'll know Daddy don't fuckin' play nice with naughty lil brats like you.' He squeezed those already excruciatingly sensitive nipples hard as his will to keep his hands to himself began to crumble.

The whole time, Blue was working further down the thick length, finally hilting him and giving a firm suckle, swallowing and pressing all around him before he began bobbing again, trying to stay slow but getting so encouraged by how Red was talking to him, the descriptions making him moan around the dick in his mouth as his hands slid down the corset, wanting to use his hands on the thick cock but shivering to keep the palms pressed against the leather. He practically cried when he heard Boss's voice. **"Off, now."** He gave another wanting bite to his lover before he slid his mouth off the shaft, puffing breaths to the slick surface as he pulled back in hesitant but obedient intervals, hands sliding off the corset as he heard the other monster getting to his feet. Blue lifted his face when he felt the crop under his chin, mouth tapping shut with a little peep. **"Good boy, Blue."** The light clack of a kiss to his skull was the first thing he felt, before Boss was lifting him to stand again, and he had only hearing to get the idea that he'd been pushed between the two monsters. He yelped as he felt the soft breasts against his ribs and face, hands automatically going around them in shivering, needy caresses, his pussy pressing to the wet shaft. **"Now Sans, you can have your sweet berry... but gently."** Having Boss right against his back, Blue realized that it was to feel just how hard his brother was going, and to get to have the friction of his pert little ass right against his own constrained erection. **"Otherwise, feel free to touch, dear brother."**

He let go of himself as he felt that mouth release, tongue swirling over his mouth to pick up some strayed drool before the little skele was pressed against him. He gave a deep, satisfied chuckle as he was finally giving leave to touch his little blueberry, wrapping those arms around him tenderly before burying his face into that neck, planting soft kisses in a trail to his collar bone as he simply slid his length against those wet folds, making no move to press in just yet. 'ya hear that, babydoll? Daddy's gonna fuck ya niiiice and slow. let ya feel every last inch spreadin' ya wide open for me.' He slid a hand down as he peered over that shoulder towards his brother, sliding it beneath that cute little tush as he teased a couple of fingers at that entrance, then slowly slid him up and let that painfully throbbing cock slip into him, wincing and moaning as the bite marks burned inside. His hand brushed pointedly against the other restrained magic before he let it rest against the small of his lover's back. 'there we go, baby. tell Daddy how it feels.' He slowly rocked those hips up into him as his arms hugged him down, going at an excruciatingly slow but blissfully deep pace, letting out soft grunts and groans every time he hilted and with every stroke was another kiss pressed into whatever bit of Blue's body he could get to.

"D-daddy... Daddy please," he whimpered as he teased, hips bucking into the touches, hands massaging the soft mounds of ectoflesh before he gasped at the first stroke, legs shifting to grip his waist around that corset, leaning back into Boss, one arm going to the leather-clad thigh to keep his balance. "Oh, stars Daddy, so big... so... so good Daddy, please, I need your cock Daddy," his voice was breathy, and he could feel Boss' hand as he pressed his talons into the smooth ecto of his sides. He couldn't see, but could feel that the erection at his back was throbbing with need, but he focused his voice on what Red had asked of him. "I-I'm so full, your cock... Daddy you make me feel so full with your cock~"  
Boss let them continue for a bit, then gave his brother's rump a firm smack. **"On the bed, take the berry with you,"** he purred, the sound of his own pants being undone, pushing Blue forward enough for the small skeleton to nuzzle his face in the warm breasts with a moan.

With his arms already around the little skele they were already in perfect position for him to simply lift him up in those strong arms, carrying him to the bed while cradling his head into those soft breasts. 'heh, takin' this 'baby' name to a whole new level, ain'tcha?' He crawled onto the bed, still holding the little berry down on that throbbing erection before going back to those slow strokes, the leather of his corset creaking loudly with the movement as his toes curled behind him. ' _mmmmm_ you feel so good like this, babydoll. it burns so fuckin' good, but holy shit does that sweet pussy make it feel better.' he gave one good hard thrust before slowing back down to the acceptable level, getting completely lost in his own little world with the tiny skele beneath him.

The third of the trio draped over his brother, cock rubbing down into the thick ass as he gave another swat of the crop, growling against his back as he nipped at the thick-fleshed shoulder, sliding one hand up to a plush hip. **"You're going to keep the slow pace, Sans, no matter what,"** he purred as he thrust in, hard and fast, hips pressing in tight. Blue moaned, legs hooking higher as he felt his feet brushing against Boss, fingers curled into the breasts as he kept his face buried in the smooth mounds, getting pushed down into the bed by the weight and force of the two larger skeletons.  
"Please," his muffled voice could be heard, even as Boss was starting a pace much faster and harder than he allowed Sans to make.

' _haaaa_ ffffuck!' He pressed his teeth atop Blue's skull as he stopped his own pumpings to let himself adjust to Boss' pace, trying to find that perfect rhythm of pressing back into those harsh poundings before sloooowly oh so slowly pushing himself back into Blue, that cock absolutely vibrating inside his blue walls from the added movement of the larger skeleton's ministrations. 'g-geeeez, Boss....' He pushed back until just the tip of his dick was inside that pussy, being forced in and out in increments as his body was pushed forward against its will. 'y-you feel... s-sooo good.' He let his hips go lax for a moment so that it was entirely Boss' weight pushing into Blue, leaning up as he let that dick simply grind deeper and deeper into him, the look on his face as he beamed down at his little cupcake was absolutely drunk on ecstasy. 'B-B-Boooosss~... you're... gonna make me... cum again... like this.' He bent his body again and pressed back until he was completely out of Blue, but only for a second before he let those harsh thrusts push him in hard and deep once again.

Boss pulled back on the red collar, jerking his brother up off Blue for just long enough to hiss in his ear, **"You don't cum until I - _tell_ \- you, Sans,"** then let him go to put both hands at the thick hips, pounding in even harder, as if to push him to disobey, knowing the rapid thrusts were working their way down to Blue. Clinging tighter against the other's front, he muffled his noisy moans in the plush bust, hands groping and holding at every bit of flesh and corset he could, tight and slick around his cock as Boss literally fucked both of them down into the mattress, his musk reaching a sweltering peak that was driving the smaller skeleton to bite, getting his fangs sunk into the breast and halfway growling, he whined so hard and wantingly.

He made a choking sound as he was pulled back and twin trails of drool slid from his mouth as he peered at Boss from the corners of his sockets, his face flushing a deep cherry red as he enjoyed every last second of that rough treatment. 'y-y-yes, Boss.' He managed to squeak out before falling forwards to grip his hands on the sheets, staring hard up at the wall, knowing if he looked at Blue it was going to do him in. He could do this. He could hold out. Ohhhh, Paps, you fuckin' sadist! His mouth opened to let out a string of moans that were bordering on sobs. It was right there, coiled so tightly inside of him that it made the burning bite marks on his dick feel like they were aflame. It was so good. SO GOOD. He could... he could do this... he could... _'AhhhHhhHhhh~!!!'_ He was nearly screaming as Blue bit into that sensitive tissue and he came completely unraveled as he filled that Blue pussy to the brim, thrusting in time with Paps' harsh pace as he threw caution to the wind. If he was gonna be punished he was gonna fuckin' earn it. 'jesus...fuckin'... fuck, Blue!' he collapsed ontop of the little skele while bracing himself on his elbows and preparing himself for whatever harshness his brother would inflict him with.

The crushing tightness around him had Papyrus cumming, grunting a furious growl as he filled his brother's ass, pushing in harder as he milked the last of his release, eyelights blazing as he leaned forward, grabbing the back of his neck in a hard bite above the collar. His hands slid around to the front, one gripping around the base of his cock and the other sliding to grab the collar as his fangs slid out of the bleeding bones. "I TOLD YOU," he gave another thrust, harder, before pulling back, withdrawing his length from Sans to practically drag him off the bed and the smaller skeleton, then pushing him up against the wall, eyelights bright and smoking, **"What do we do with dirty little bitches who don't obey?"** he hissed, every line of his frame made of domineering fury.  
Blue peeped on the bed, sitting up with a hard blush before he slid down, moving to kneel beside the two of them, hands up pleadingly. "Boss, it was my fault, I bit and it..." he quieted immediately under the sidelong glare Papyrus gave him, then flinched with a mewl as a taloned finger curled to grip his collar.  
**"Sans, did little Blue make you cum?"**

He cried out again at the harsh bite, tears streaming from his sockets as he pressed into the cock still filling him up, but barely making a sound as he was pressed up against the wall, a satisfied grin forced across his face to try and mask his nervousness. 'we... fuckin' punish 'em.' He leaned more into the wall as he caught his breath, only to have it hitch as he heard Blue trying to take the blame. He wasn't going to see his little muffin punished just cause he couldn't keep it together. 'naw, Boss. was my fault. shoulda just... held it in there... not that **you** helped any.' He shot him a sassy little smirk and let his knee slide up between those long legs teasingly.

Boss turned to Blue, seeming to pointedly ignore his older brother as he looked right into those wide little eyelights. **"Blue, you bit Sans and made him cum, yes? So you're the naughty little runt,"** he let his fingers trail over his soft jawline as Blue nodded with a whimper. Glancing over at Sans, he gave a knowing grin, **"and he just _lied_ to me for you... even though he knows what I do with liars..."** Dragging his thumb over the smooth baby-blue collar, he seemed to contemplate what he'd be doing with both of his misbehaving skeletons. **"Sans, go back to the bed. I'll deal with you in a moment."** He stood, finger still gripped around Blue's collar as he took the smallest over to the stool from earlier, making him sit on it and going over to his dresser. **"Now, since you're not fully trained, I won't be as harsh on you as I will my brother,"** he brought over a handful of straps, using them to put Blue's ankles snug against the legs of the stool, then spread his thighs and strapped them in place as well. Posing him to lean back, he strapped his wrists to the other two legs, posed a little awkwardly, but he left him there without another word or glance once he was finished. **"Sans, however... you're getting even more punishment... cumming when I told you not to..."** he snapped the crop against his hand once, **"and lying to me,"** another snap of the crop, standing over beside the bed, Blue able to fully see both of the larger monsters, even in his buckled position. 

Oh sweet Asgore, there were those conflicting emotions.  
Boiling and stabbing at him as he stood in place, trying his damnedest not to be rash, but something in side of him... it had his soul burning in a way he'd only felt once before. He heard a crackling around his arms and felt them thickening beneath the ecto form as red eyelights flared and he could only hear one word reverberating in his mind. _Protect._ Slitted pupils looked between Boss and Blue before he shut them tightly and turned his face to the ceiling. 'I wasn't...fuckin'...lying'.' He slipped his arms behind his back, hugging them tightly together. 'you can punish me all ya want. d-don't...touch... Blue.' He slowly got his breathing under control, trying to figure out what the hell was going on as he made no sign of moving to the bed for now.

**"Sans,"** the larger rumbled softly, seeing how distressed he was, **"he has his safeword, and that is the extent of what I am doing with him,"** his tone was as reassuring as it could be while still keeping the commanding edge, **"take a moment, calm down. You know you can stop if you need to, and so can he."** Papyrus had left off on snapping the whip about, letting it stay settled calmly in his palm.  
Blue shifted just a bit, his voice gently adding to the reassurances. "Red, I'm okay... I promise I'm okay." He was still blindfolded, Boss having pushed it back into place after he'd moved the little skeleton onto the stool.

_It's fine. He's fine. He's... mine._  
A growl rumbled deeply in his chest as he tried to get back into the playtime headspace. Boss wasn't going to hurt him. He knew that. Then why? His hand came up to rub against the back of his neck, feeling the bite and making that collar jingle... and it seemed to click with him. 'ya know...' He let his hand drop as he slowly walked over to the bed to stand before his little brother, eyes locking onto the crop. 'i'm yours. to use and to punish as ya see fit, but him... he ain't yours. even if ya own me, ya **don't** own him. ya wanna see him punished... **I** get ta make that call, got it?' He turned those once more rounded pupils up towards his brother with a nervous but serious face as he took his stand, trying his damnedest to keep his body from shaking too noticeably.

Boss paused, quietly listening to his brother before nodding, stepping back in a symbolic gesture of acceptance. **"Get him loose, Sans, if that's what you want."** He rubbed his fingers along the crop, looking away as he did, then returning his fiery gaze. **"I don't own him, you're right. I'm sorry, I was... out of bounds."** He snapped his hand with the crop in thought.  
Blue squirmed in place, whimpering as he couldn't see what was going on, though he heard what they were saying. His soul pulsed hard, both in confusion and wanting to calm Red down. He didn't mean to upset him, though he'd been fully prepared to take a punishment, since it seemed Boss had indeed been in charge. But this shift had him worry that perhaps he should have used the safeword, to get things clarified before it had gotten out of hand. Because it had happened before, that morning, even if Red had forgiven them for the slight, it was still something he remembered keenly. "Red, s-should we stop?" he asked meekly, worried he was making it worse just by trying to go with the play.

He felt his soul calming as Boss stepped back and he turned to move to Blue, dropping to his knees to let him loose as a soft smile crossed his face before letting it settle in that soft lap. 'heh... bit complicated havin' this chain o' command.' He buried his face in more, forcing the thighs apart as he let out a happy growl and slowly nuzzled his head up against that belly. 's'alright, Boss. we're all still learnin' here, right?' He lifted up as he continued to let his face nuzzle against ecto flesh and bone, feeling himself calming down completely with the contact before he pressed his teeth to the side of that blindfolded head. 'i'm alright, babe. do **you** wanna keep goin'?'

"I-I could," he murmured in response, nuzzling and cuddling into his mate as he was relieved to hear the much calmer tone, making his added words a little more sure, "yeah, yes I wanna keep going. But I did bite you, so I should be punished. For making it where you couldn't listen to Boss." Papyrus didn't add anything, letting the two of them work this part of the dynamic out themselves. He could still work with this, he mused, absentmindedly toying with his crop. He just had to be the creative one. Grinning to himself, he sat on the bed, waiting to hear the verdict on what they would do. 

'awww, sweetcheeks. I wasn't gonna have ya punished for bitin', but if ya wanna keep callin' me a liar in front o' Boss, I think we could find some time to make ya really squirm.' That voice had gone deep and husky in his ear as he leaned arms on the little skeles shoulders, bent over in the same position Blue had been in not long ago, but he was being a much bigger tease as he slowly swayed and wiggled those hips. 'me an' Boss... we both knew full well I wasn't gonna last.' He lifted up off the little blueberry and turned, walking towards Boss with an obvious slink in his steps as once more slitted pupils locked onto his face. 'ain't that right, Boss? now... I do believe I was told ta get on the bed.' And onto the bed he crawled, finding plenty of space in his brother's lap as he let that plump form sink onto him and press against his ribs as he gripped those shoulders firmly and rubbed. 'now what... Master?'

Purring at the go-ahead, he gripped at his brother's plump hips, fingers kneading smoothly before the crop gave a hefty swat at the jiggling flesh. **"You're not getting out of your punishment, Sans,"** he promised, rolling his hips up into the softer ones with a hooded gaze, **"but since you didn't lie to me... I think we can make it a little easier on you. Blue, would you mind fetching a little something for me?"** he called, **"second highest drawer, far right. Be a pet and bring me two."**  
The little skeleton padded over, sliding the drawer open before a bright blush colored his features, bringing the small things in his cupped hands. "T-these?" he asked, offering them up - a pair of heavy clips with slightly jagged-looking teeth, with a few links of chain attached. Boss smiled, taking them before patting the smooth skull.  
**"Yes, thank you. Now, Sans,"** he moved the first one opened over that hard nipple, placing it properly before letting the hard pressure clamp down on the ectoflesh, **"you let me know if you think,"** the second was put in place, then he took hold of the end of the chains in either hand, **"you've been punished enough,"** the larger finished, leaning up to give a slight kiss to his brother's teeth before he began to pull the chains back and up a bit, angling over his shoulders as he steadily increased the force on them, his magic making the clamps unable to slide loose.

He whimpered at the swat and brought his face up into the crook of Boss' neck, kissing it sweetly as he practically purred his words. 'I know, Master. i'm ready.' He let those hips wiggle down into his lap as he waited for Blue to fetch the items. Two? Two of what? He didn't even try to peek until they were brought over and he finally leaned back to look, those sockets widening with delight as his features were once again painted in his namesake color. 'th-this... is ya punishment? some nipple clamps?' He had a pair in his own toolbox that he'd tucked away, but they were smooth and had cute little bells on them so his lax attitude changed reeeeal quick as the clover clamp bit down on his already sensitive flesh, like they hadn't been bitten enough already. ' _hnaaaaAAaaaah!_ mother fucking-' He was bouncing in Boss' lap as he pulled, fresh tears streaming down his face while a fresh stream of pre was dribbling down that cock. _'owowowowowowwwww~!'_ His whining was absolutely girlish at this point as he followed the tug, slowly crawling over Boss' body as he tried to stay strong, even while looking a complete mess. 'y-you... f-fuuuuckin' sadist!'

Blue's eyes went wide as possible at how Red was getting, though Boss just keep pulling and leaning back, keeping a steady pressure on those pulling clamps. **"So noisy, Sans... are you saying you can't handle a little punishment, dear brother?"** he asked in a silky smooth voice, like he wasn't halfway dragging him along his frame by metal-bitten nipples alone. He looked over at Blue, the stunned, terrified look on his face almost precious, giving him a smirk before he pushed his face forward to clack a kiss to Red's teary face. **"Had enough?"**

Those heavy arms were trying to force him back down onto the bed as he continued trying to lift with the clamps, drool and tears and cum all dripping down onto his brother as he continued the punishing tugs. He could do this. This was fine. It felt good. Nonono ow! We were past the pleasure point and back to pain! 'I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Boss! please! I-I-I-I didn't mean ta disobey! I wanted ta be good, but you felt soooo fuckin' goooood!' He was absolutely sobbing his words at this point as his hands gripped tightly against the ribs beneath them.

Giving one more jerk, he dropped the chains and started kneading the mounds of flesh, letting his tongue smooth over the nipple as he loosed the clamps one at a time. Once both were off, he kissed the dip of his brother's collarbone, lightly panting at him. **"Good boy, Sans... you're forgiven..."** his voice was much gentler, low purring rumble as he trail kisses down the bust, massaging along the ectoform, **"Blue, come up here and give this poor monster a good soothing,"** he added, flicking his eyelights up to the matching pair of his sibling's. Blue crawled up, and Papyrus made room for him to get between their chests, his mouth already giving soft licks to the abused nipples and surrounding flesh. **"What do we say?"**  
"Thank you, Boss, I'll take good care of Daddy," he whispered, moving to get his tongue over the other breast.

He let out an even louder, more pathetic yell as they were removed, the pain somehow worse than the tugging and breaking him completely. His body shook as he sobbed, bringing his hand sup to try and wipe away the tears only to have more take their place. 'y-y-you're so me-e-eeeean!' He swatted Boss' shoulder and shifted his throbbing chest away to hide his face on that shoulder to try and calm down, moving only when Blue was brought over, his breath still unsteady as he looked at his little pet, cheeks flushed with embarrassment at having the little skele see him in such a state... but was also relaxing much more quickly as he licked and soothed the sore flesh. After a few quiet minutes his breath was steady and he looked completely dazed as he settled into that warm subby headspace, one of his hands reaching up to gentle stroke against Blue's smooth skull as he smiled softly. 'th-...thank you... Boss. thank you, babydoll.'

Boss waited until he'd calmed down and gave him similar petting along his skull, letting the talons trail softly. **"Now, I think that's enough for one night, Sans,"** he said firmly, letting Blue continue the lapping suckles, **"we'll get you changed and ready for bed in a bit."**  
Blue whimpered, nuzzling another kiss to the side of the breast he'd bitten, hands kneading carefully into the soft mounds as he didn't' leave any bit untouched by his tongue, making sure all the aches were being tended. He tilted his gaze up, blushing as he shifted his hands around into a snuggly hug, face smooshed in his cleavage. "Love you," the muffled voice came up, to which Boss smirked and let his talons trail back to start loosening the lacing a little at a time.  
**"Love you,"** the larger repeated in a soft purr, working through the familiar motions of undressing the leather from his sibling.

He sighed happily as he curled around his little skele, nuzzling his face into the smooth skull and giving Boss more access to the lacings. 'love ya, guys... thanks fer.... fer bearin' with me.' As he continued stroking that skull he looked down, slowly getting an amused smirk on his face. 'awww, Boss, I think my lil blueberry's found a new favorite pair o' toys.' He chuckled and squished him more snugly into that ample bosom before letting him go with a grin and settling into the bed, his sockets sliding shut as he simply cuddled and let himself be undressed.

Blue nodded shyly into the snug embrace, shivering at the way they conformed and held at his skull in a warm, almost gentle hold. He felt the corset loosen, and Boss carefully pulled it off and to the side, letting it sit on the bed before he slid a talon along the edge of the garter belt and down to the tights. **"Got to get up for these, Sans,"** he said lightly, though didn't shift to make either of them move, smirking. **"Well, he certainly got a thorough introduction to them."** Blue wriggled between them, looking up from the mounds to either side of his head with a happy glow to his eyelights.

He let out a soft groan and was still for a minute before finally starting to wiggle down, reluctantly releasing Blue from his hold as he stood. Or... attempted to stand. His entire body felt weak as he collapsed against his brother, arms wrapping around him for support as his eyelights went spirally and he slowly inched his way back into a sitting position on the bed, then flopped onto his back, that chest jiggling as he lifted his hips to make it a bit easier. 'l-...like this, Boss?'

**"I think I can work with that,"** the taller huffed irritably, though he went to work at sliding the rest of his brother's tantalizing outfit off that equally tantalizing form, taking just a little longer than necessary to enjoy himself. Blue, deciding to help, went up and started at the clasp on the collar, smiling at his lover as his hands caressed along the bitten bone and smooth ecto, his own having slid away after it had begun to be a slight drain on what little magic he had, leaving the nearly pristine white bone to show all over. Boss was moving the rest of the outfit over to his dresser, cleaning off any visible residue before beginning to hang it over the open drawer for the evening. He'd take care of putting them away in the morning, and that was when Blue realized that there was no longer any fresh musk being added to what was lingering about the room. He nuzzled against Red as he finished with the collar, turning the soft leather in his hands before Papyrus took it to do the same as with the rest of the outfit. **"Now, since you two are already here,"** he said as he began to strip his own leathers away, repeating the spot-cleaning before going over to the pair of them on the bed, **"no reason to have him try to stumble over to your room."** He dragged Sans up to the center of the bed, though enough that he could turn down the covers and get in beside him, Blue already having crawled up to the other side. **"What kind of outfit should we get for him, hm?"** Papyrus asked, already having gotten himself comfortable.

Once the last of his outfit was slipped off, that ectoform evaporated into thin air, showing he'd done that whole show on purpose... though he truly was bone tired. 'awww, Boss, ya big softie.' He let his bulky frame be dragged by the strong skele, waiting until he was let go to nestle in and get truly comfortable before leaving over to press a gentle, almost shy kiss to his brother's teeth. 'somethin'...' He turned around to look at Blue and cuddled his form around that sweet little blueberry. 'soft.' He let out a tired yawn and scooted himself against Boss while cuddling his little lover closer, another happy sigh escaping him as those lights went out and he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone can guess Boss' safeword for Red xD it's not obvious, either.


	19. Earthquake

Blue didn't wake up, even when Boss started shoving at Red that they were going to be late, his voice gruff and tired. The larger was practically hauling his brother out of bed to get ready, since they wouldn't even have time for breakfast, even if the smallest got up with them to make it. As such, he wasn't disturbed and left to sleep off the rest of the night before in Papyrus' much more plush bedding. Boss was snapping at Sans yet again to hurry up, already buckling his boots on even though he badly wanted to have something decent to eat. All he'd had was a few slices of bread with messily added jam, and was trying to not think about what all else he'd much rather have eaten. Even the traces of scent from dinner last night had made him wish there had been leftovers, but just a dirty kitchen and empty plates had been there. They were already out the door and halfway to work before Blue even shifted in place, the plushness of the blanket around him making it easier to stay asleep, the residual warmth of the other two skeletons still deceptively clinging to him in the wrap of fabric. By the time he woke, it had been a couple more hours, and he knew almost instantly that he'd slept past Red an Boss going to work, though her hugged the blanket and pillows to him with a little mewl of longing before he got up and made the bed, the only thing he knew how to arrange in the room, before he went to start on dishes. 

Sans honestly didn't remember much of the morning aside from making one very long whining sound at his brother as he was dragged out of his happy place to be forced into the land of the boring and entirely too fucking foodless... fuck, he could probably sneak back home for a proper meal once Paps had made a few rounds. Somehow, some way he had made it to his post feeling like his old self again... completely fucking tired and ready for a nap even after a good night's sleep. Between a battle, more rounds of rough sex than he could even count this early and crying harder than he'd ever remembered in his life, he was completely drained of energy, magical and otherwise. At this point he probably couldn't summon a bone of any kind to save his life. With a groan he pulled his phone from his pocket and started typing a message to Blue, hoping he at least knew how to open them.  
-hey sweetheart, i'm fuckin' starvin'. think you could make me somethin so I can sneak home and hopefully not die today? ;)-  
A small smile curled on his teeth as he sent it and tucked the phone away... completely forgetting about the incredibly distracting picture he'd set as Blue's background.

The little skeleton was almost done washing when he heard... music? Looking around, he tried to figure out where it was coming from, then remembered Red had gotten him a phone. Wiping his arms down, he hurried upstairs, searching for it and finding it on the nightstand, fiddling with it before the screen wasn't black anymore, eyes going wide with a peep at the picture on the lock screen. Only because it said "One New Message" across part of it did he manage to actually select the message and have it pop up from "Daddy". Blushing as he opened it, he read the message, then it took a bit to work out a reply.  
-Only if you promise to take some to give to Boss-  
He hit send, and he practically lit up like a bright blue bonfire as the message screen disappeared to show the background of his phone, peeping as his soul hammered in his chest like it was going to leap out and find it's mate all on its own.

He wiggled happily as he heard his notification sound go off and pulled the phone back out to read the reply... only to groan at it.  
-but, baaaaabe, if I take him some he'll know I left! :'( -  
After hitting send he decided to also send a picture of his most pitiful looking puppy dog face to go along with it. He grumbled to himself as he curled back up at his station and waited, his belly forming beneath his shirt just so it could growl at him, causing him to growl back in defiance. 'yeah, yeah, i'm tryin'. worst case i'll just pop over ta Grillby's... it's been a minute.'

Only having the response pop up got him to stop staring at his screen, selecting it and reading. The picture included was overkill. Puffing his cheeks, he tapped out another reply.  
-If you didn't get to eat then neither did he, don't be mean Red.-  
Though he forgot momentarily that actually sending the message made the tantalizing background show up again, and he whined, squirming in his seat on the bed. Not sure how to bring the messaging up without having a new text, he just would wait for Red to reply...he wouldn't miss it, he figured, if he just kept watching the phone.

The next message he received was a short video of that thick red tongue wrapped around a finger, licking and suckling it tantalizing before it zoomed out with Red looking highly unamused with his middle finger in the air.  
The door to the local pub opened with a jingle of a bell as Sans walked in, shifting his coat as he spotted the tall purpley fire monster behind the bar. It was nice getting to visit when he didn't have half a mind to hump the fuckin' bar itself. ''eyyyy, Grillbz. how's it goin' pal?' The fiery individual looked up from the glass he'd been scrubbing, since the place was practically dead this early.  
"Well, well, long time no see, Sansy boy. I almost thought you'd forgotten about me."  
He leaned against the bar with a crooked smile on his face as Sans took his usual seat, suddenly feeling a bit nervous with the way he was being looked at. 'y-yeah, just been, uh... little busy lately, I guess.' He scratched lightly at the scar at his eye, trying to study the surface of the counter in front of him before he felt a familiar warmth trailing over the scar and beneath his chin.  
"Yeah, I gathered as much. But busy with... **who** , I wonder." Sans felt his face flushing darkly as Grillby studied him intensely, leaning in just a fraction before shooting him a smug grin. "Not that it's any of my business, of course. Now, what can I get you?"  
A heavy shiver ran through his body as the warmth left, making him miss it immediately. 'heh. how 'bout the usual?'  
"Of course."  
Sans was completely enraptured with food, drinks and conversation with his friend, completely losing track of time.

Blue wasn't sure how to make the video stop replaying for a bit, getting somewhere between flustered and huffy at the response. Once he did get it to stop, he spent several minutes going over the message he was getting ready to send, blushing before he finally did, feeling somewhat pleased that he'd figured out how to send a picture as well.  
-Well, guess I'll just be doing my chores and waiting for you to get home, then I'll see what Boss has to say about these~ -  
complete with a view of the little thighs making his pink miniskirt fluff, barely covering his soft mound, along with his legs folded to the side, showing off the boots he'd yet to wear otherwise.  
Having had that bit of fun, he changed to one of his dresses and slipped the phone in a pocket, recalling he'd not finished dishes, and starting back to the kitchen, glad that at least in conversation via phone hadn't interrupted his schedule. He didn't even notice how long it was for a response, going about his day like normal, then ending with a cup of tea while dinner was in the oven, sipping while he watched out the window like yesterday. 

Sans' reaction to the picture had instantly peaked the interest of the bartender who tried to be subtle about trying to peek at the screen, but eventually had to completely lean over the counter, catching a glimpse that had that terrifying smile curling across his face as Red tried to tuck it away.  
"Oh my! No wonder you haven't been around here lately. Who is she?"  
'none of ya fuckin' business, geez! nosy mother fucker.' He stuck his tongue out at the put out looking monster who grumbled to himself as Red tapped out his response.  
-you're gettin' awful mouthy, sweetheart. you won't show Boss nothin' if ya know what's good for ya. >:(-  
He let out a deep chuckle before turning back to Grillby. 'no.' He answered as the monster opened his mouth to speak.  
"But-"  
'no! I ain't talkin' about it, alright?'  
Grillby huffed and looked to a small book behind the bar before getting a sly grin. "Sooo, Sansy boy. When are you going to be settling this month's tab?"  
'weeeeehehell, it was nice catchin' up with ya Grillbz, but I gotta be gettin' back to my post before Boss gets too pissed, ya know. we'll totally discuss that next time, yeah?' He slid from the barstool and turned as he exited, shooting finger guns at the fireman who simply leaned against the bar with an amused look on his face.  
"Yeah. next time."

The jingling music of his phone went off while he was in the shower, so he didn't even think about it, slipping the dress back on and continuing his day with a little bit of humming, until he felt the weight against his hip when he was moving laundry about, opening the message with another flush, realizing it'd been quite awhile in between the messages.  
-Sorry, Daddy ~ I won't say anything but you really shouldn't leave Boss without food too!-  
He hit send, then resumed his day. 

"SANS I KNOW YOU LEFT YOUR POST," the tall skeleton snapped as he made his way over, glaring at his brother as he put a hand to the surface of the wood, "WHAT EXACTLY WHERE YOU DOING?"

He puffed his cheek at the new message and decided not to reply, instead tucking it into his pocket before leaning an elbow on his post to prop his head up as his free hand dug a pinky into his nasal cavity, scratching at a bit of dirt before flicking it away juuust as Boss rolled up. He groaned and let his head flop onto the wood before glowering up at him. 'I was gettin' a fuckin' blowjob, the fuck you think I was doin'? I got some fuckin' food, I was hungry!' He puffed his cheeks and flipped his hood over his head in agitation as he simply rested his chin on the counter.

"GLAD YOU GOT TO EAT, THEN," Boss huffed, folding his arms as he went along huffily, having intended to start an argument but just didn't feel up for it. He needed to save his energy for getting through the rest of the day, rather that waste it all blowing up at his brother. Hell, he couldn't just blown off work completely, rather than leaving and coming back. Boss rolled his eyes to himself as he went along his route, making his now-normal pit stop of checking the house before continuing. 

Blue checked his phone again, wondering if Red would reply or if he'd just wait until he got home. Checking the oven again, he made sure the dish was cooking properly before heading upstairs, checking over everything before sitting on the bed to sip his tea, then snapped a picture of his steaming mug and the window. The little monster thought perhaps he'd like to know that Blue was closer to the window today, and that he wasn't lost in his head. Since that was part of the reason he'd gotten him the phone. 

Red peered out from beneath the hood as Paps simply walked away without yelling at him, he was barely even being snotty about it. Ah shit... now he felt bad, which just made him grumble more and pull the strings to tie his hood closed. Uuuugh, he just couldn't win today! It had been such a good night and... He shivered as his chest tingled, a certain painful memory coming back to the forefront of his mind and suddenly he felt a little less bad. He wrapped his arms around his chest to rub at his ribs as the thought made him tingle... and then made him extra squirmy in his seat. Fucking... asshole. He jumped as his phone went off, quickly pulling it out for the needed distraction. The picture had him tingling in other ways and he relaxed against his station with a soft smile, simply staring at it for a few minutes before writing his reply.  
-That's my good boy. <3-  
Short and simple and it made him oh so happy.

The response back surprised him, almost dropping his mug, but he saved it from spilling and smiled at the text, wanting to send another back. Blue really liked that they could talk more now, since being at home usually was him going over what all other chores he could entertain himself with. He'd scrubbed several spots until he'd begun to consider that the area was supposed to be that color. Though, now that he thought about it, looking over at the closet, he hadn't started on that beast yet. Tomorrow, he figured, since he figured he'd need to keep an eye on dinner to make sure he didn't burn it. He'd worked really hard on getting it put together properly, too! Tapping out a message, he smiled again as he took another drink of tea.  
-I'm still a little nervous about it but... thank you for encouraging me Red-  
Then sat back to keep looking at the slight drift of snow with the breezes, humming slow and quiet to himself as he finished the mug and headed downstairs. If he'd timed it right, he should be able to slice and let it cool enough to eat by the time they got home.

-snow problem, babe. you've been doin' incredible. i'm proud of ya.-  
He stood up from his seat and shook the small dusting of snow from his jacket before starting down the snowy path toward the Ruins, deciding to actually patrol the area since he had energy to spare now. After only a few minutes of walking he was already bored out of his mind and looked at his clock. Uuuuuugh, it felt like it was going to be forever. A sly little grin crossed his fangs as an interesting thought occurred to him and he went to his messages.  
-heeeey, sweetheart. since ya got that camera feature figured out... how 'bout sendin' Daddy somethin' to help him get through the rest of his shift?-  
He grinned and tucked the phone away again as he got to the door and turned to lean against it with a yawn, looking around at the quiet landscape that always seemed to want to lull him to sleep.

He was just finishing a check of the dish when he got the second reply, giving a soft little grin to show his fang, making sure the angle gave a good view of his tongue curling out of his mouth. He even double checked it before he sent it, to make sure it looked good enough.  
-Didn't I already send you one of the boots, Daddy? Too much sweets before dinner will ruin your appetite~ -

His cheeks were dusted in red as he grinned at the picture and attached message, chuckling softly to himself as he clicked his fingers on the back of the phone and started walking back towards his post.  
-as sweet as you are, cupcake, i'm pretty sure i'm ruined for life. i'm still tinglin' from the work ya did with them chompers last night.-  
He rubbed at his chest again as he sent his reply, suddenly feeling that urge to poof home for a more intimate distraction.

Sitting on the couch, he curled up with his skirt over his legs, smiling at the response as he tapped away, feeling more confident with working the phone the more he used it.  
-love you <3 what sort of pictures would you like Daddy?~-

Mmmm, the thought of what kinds of pictures he'd enjoy had that urge nagging at him more strongly, but he took a deep breath and let it out slow before thinking of a reply.  
-well, i'm sure by now ya noticed my lil present for ya on your phone's background. how about **showin'** me what ya thought of it?-  
He attached a pic of the dirty, hungry face he was making while he typed, stopping to lean against a nearby tree as he thought better of being at his post for this... last thing he needed was an interruption.

He peeped, legs clenching a bit at the way he looked on the photo, fingers shivering a little as he worked out how to look at the background again, biting his lower lip as he shifted to hike his skirt up his femur, almost showing the curve of his pelvis, bright blue at the joint. The picture just barely showed everything he meant it to, but by angling it, he got his leg and lower face in view.  
-It made me shy and warm, Daddy ~_

He peered around the path before whistling and shifting back into the woods a bit more, finding a nice thick tree to hide behind before sliding down to the ground to type.  
-oooooh, babydoll. ain't nothin' shy about you. lemme see how you use them sweet lil fingers when you think about whatcha Daddy's gonna do to ya.-  
He shifted in the snow as he felt himself tingling excitedly his shorts, honestly a little surprised the pictures thus far hadn't had him ready for action.

Blue blushed brighter at the suggestion, shifting with the skirt flipped up, showing off his ecto-coated pelvis and the damp mound, having a bit of difficulty getting a decent angle one-handed, the other dipping his fingers into the folds, legs up and feet propped on the couch, as if crouching but lounging back against the cushions  
-Like this, Daddy... but it's never enough. Even your fingers are better than mine~-  
He blushingly suckled his fingers, taking another quick shot, wondering if he could get two images on the message, giving a view of him cleaning his digits off before sending both with the text.

He bounced in his snowy seat as he looked at the pictures and was much quicker getting his response back this time.  
-I know whatcha mean, babydoll. I, uh... I got somethin' up in the toybox for that. used to use it on myself when I got that, uh, particular itch that needed scratchin'. might be a lil big for ya, though. even I had a tough time with that shit.-  
He chuckled and slumped a little further down in the snow, reaching one hand to his shorts to tug them down a bit, determined to send a picture as well... eeeexcept he still didn't have anything worth sending happening. The actual fuck? He sent it anyways and shoved his hand into his shorts to toy with himself, now absolutely **determined** to get something going.

He read the text a couple times before biting his lower teeth, hurrying over to make sure the oven was off so that he didn't overcook dinner, then made his way upstairs, making a beeline for the black toolbox, kneeling down to start shuffling around in it. He brought it up, eyes wide, and somehow had the thought to snap a pic before the expression changed.  
-THIS?!- 

He was grumbling in frustration to himself as the next text came and it instantly snapped him out of his predicament as he started cracking up.  
-hehehe, yep. that's the one. surprised ya didn't see it the first time ya got in there, though you were a bit... distracted. think you can handle it?-  
He was reeeally hoping he could, since the moment he hit send he was feeling those anxiety-ridden thoughts creeping into his head as he stared down at his lap. Oh no. Oh fuck. What the fuck even was this? Did he... did he break his fuckin' dick?!

Taking it up on the bed with him, he whimpered as he settled it between his femurs, feeling its weight against him making him shiver even harder.  
-Red it's the size of my leg!-  
He replied without a picture, though he had shifted his skirt over it, making him hold back a _snrk_ at the absurd visual it made, tenting the fabric up above his knees. Pulling his dress back again, he let it rest against his pussy, the heavy, almost cold surface having him shudder, but he took a pic of it at an angle Red could see it up against the curve of blue.  
-I dunno... it's like... kinda cold :(-

His mind was completely conflicted between laughing his ass off over these visuals, holy hell did he look this ridiculous when he was... nah, he was way bigger than Blue, so that shit fit perfectly snug... and also worrying that he may have in fact used up far too much magic the other day. This is what he got. This is what he got for being active. And training. And being anything but a lazy sack of shit. No dick. He got zero dick and oh sweet mother of Asgore how he wanted to play with it right now, to tease his little blueberry with it and the thoughts of it were just frustrating him even more, so that this time his reply took a while.  
-well, sweetheart, last I checked ya don't go shovin' shit in there without gettin' it nice and wet first. maybe I need ta teach ya proper technique again.-  
With what?! With what kind of fucking dick are you gonna teach him jack shit? He finally stood up and dusted the snow off of himself before heading to his post since he was apparently not having anything to hide anymore god fucking dammit! He kicked every lump of snow between there and the post, cursing extra loudly when his toes met a rock.

Thinking for awhile, he pushed the huge toy down flat on the bed, straddling it and blushing bright as he started to hump, slowly working himself up and smearing the first layer of fluids over it. As he did, it grew warm enough to not distract from enjoying, a little moan slipping past as he lifted his skirt, getting a picture of him overtop of the slicked-up toy.  
-Like this, right Daddy? And... how do I do a video clip?-  
Then sent the message to continue his slow riding, thinking perhaps he didn't even need to try inserting it, this felt really good already.

There was a howl in the distance from one of the guard dogs in response to the high pitched whining sound Red made at the newest addition to his picture collection. Why? Why had he thought this was a good idea? All he wanted was to get through his shift without wanting to kill himself. But wait. That's exactly what he wanted to fucking do right now. He threw his hands over his face as his head fell back, yelling loudly in frustration before he plopped down in his seat and started typing again.  
-maybe we'll save the videos for another day, babydoll. you just keep doin' whatcher doin'.-  
He hit send and started tapping his clawed fingers against the countertop in frustration. This was... this was just temporary, right? I mean, he'd formed a belly earlier for no fuckin' reason, whyyy did he have to keep wasting his magic? Why hadn't he been saving it for something important? Like tuggin' one out to these hot fuckin' pictures?! He dropped his head onto his arms in silent, dry sobs of agony as he continued contemplating his dickless future.

-Oh stars Daddy~-  
Blue had the toy almost thoroughly soaked by now, his face painted in panting blushes and eyelights gone to hearts, skirt bundled up as snug as he could and soul pulsing madly, glowing almost as bright as his face, hips not even stilling for the picture, giving it a noticeable blur before he hit send, dropping the phone to almost furiously finish humping at it, feeling a burst of orgasm give another heavy coating, rolling just enough to get another picture of the mess he'd made, grinning with ecstatic coyness.  
-Sorry you couldn't be here <3_

Well, the toy wasn't the only thing that was wet anymore as those sobs got harder, making it incredibly difficult to type out his response.  
-me, too, babydoll. me, too.-  
He tucked his phone away and wiped away the piddly amount of magical tears from his OH WHAT WE CAN FORM TEARS AND NOT A GODDAMN DICK?!?! WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!?!?!? If it hadn't been firmly bolted to the ground by Boss after a few other incidents, he would have been flipping his station over, but as it were he was just gripping the bottom and grunting and generally looking like a fucking idiot as he took his frustrations out on it.

"SANS WHY ARE YOU MAKING A FUSS?!" the snarking voice practically screeched at him as Papyrus approached, "YOU CAN GO HOME NOW, AT LEAST. I'LL BE A BIT LONGER, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH UNDYNE WHILE SHE'S IN TOWN." 

Blue took a bit to recuperate, panting as he waited for his soul to calm down and for the lavender tinge to retreat before getting up, blushingly looking down at the soaked toy and sheets. He'd have to change the bedding, but... he got a bright grin as he took the opportunity to learn how to save a picture for another time, then got to work cleaning up and fixing the bed again. He traipsed downstairs with a little hum and was starry-eyed excited as dinner came out practically perfect, clapping his mitt-covered hands together. It just needed cut and he could serve it as soon as they got home! ~

Of course he would walk by right then, causing Red's sockets to blank and face to flare up before he could get his hood up to cover it. 'n-n-nnnothin', Boss! don't worry about it, alright? i'll see ya at home, uh... have fun with Undyne.' He put his chair up and slinked away from the post to start heading down the trail, peering around to make sure no one was around before he poof-.... Oh sweet baby Asgore, did he **walk** here this morning?! He let out another loud, frustrated yell as he started his slow, angry trek through the snow, walking like the magicless peasant he'd become. Geez, walking made it feel like the trip took absolute **hours**. How did Boss even deal with this every day?! He sighed as he finally walked into town, keeping his face as hidden as possible so no one would talk to him. His belly formed just enough to growl at him again as he walked past Grillby's and he lifted it up to glare. It looked like an empty reddish bubble that easily dissipated once it had served its purpose and a thought occurred to him. He'd had a belly earlier... before he'd gone to Grillby's... He turned to stare at the establishment. He wouldn't.... Ah, fuck, he would. Jealous bastard.

The bell jingled as he walked in, the room much noisier now that it was closer to dinner time and monsters were coming off work and heading in to get their drink on. He marched straight up to the bar and took his seat, waiting for Grillbz to finish taking care of a customer before the fiery individual slid over with a smug little grin. "Couldn't stay away long this time, I see. I'm flattered." He laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on the bar to prop his chin up. Red bristled beneath his coat as he took a long moment to get his voice under control. It wouldn't do to go yelling about a problem like this in a crowded bar.  
'rrrrrr, cut the shit, Grillbz. what the fuck did you do ta me?' Bony hands clenched against his shorts as he glared at the purple face with turned surprised at the question then curled into something more playful.  
"Oh, Sansy. Whatever do you mean?"  
'y-y-you... did somethin' ta my food, didn't ya? I can't...' He stopped to lean forwards and take his voice even lower so only Grillby could hear. 'I can't... my magic's all fucked up I...can't.... f-form things.' His face was glowing from beneath his hood as he tried to continue. 'haven't been able to since I ate here, s-s-so I know it had ta be you! n-now fix it, okay?! I can't.... rrrr, I can't go home like this!' He peeked out from his hood with a look of anger and despair that had Grillbz' fire flaring a little brighter in response as he took a moment to calculate his response.  
"Weeeell, I still have **no** idea what you're talking about, Sansy boy, but if you can't go home, you know you're always welcome to stay here." He practically purred and made that blushing skele face go even brighter so that he was tugging his hood strings to try and close the thing. Why? Why did he have to tease him like this when he couldn't even.... wait, why would he even invite him to stay if he **knew** he couldn't form anything? Unless... That fucker **did** do something and had the cure ready and waiting! If that's how he wanted to play then fine! Once he got the antidote he could easily skidaddle his way back home no problem. He smirked as his clever plan came to fruition.  
'fine. let's go.'  
"Right now?" That subtle facial expressions changed to something mixed with surprise and amusement. Sans wasn't normally this demanding unless he was in heat. Maybe this sweet new girlfriend had left him hungry for something a little more... spicy.  
'yeah, right fuckin' now, i'm tired and ain't got all night.' He slipped from his stool and was already heading for the door to the kitchen. He knew the less used parts of this bar like the back of his hand by now and led the way up the stairs with the fiery bartender in tow, unable to see the near-predatory look in those glowing eyes. 

Sans waited until the other was in the room to shut the door a little too loudly before glaring up and slipping his hood back. 'alright, asshole. where's the fuckin' antidote?!'  
Oho. He was serious about all of that? Or perhaps this was some amusing little game. "Well, my sweet little cherry pop, if you're referring to not being able to get it up for your pretty new girlfriend..." He slid in, smooth as silk, an almost scorchingly warm hand cupping Sans' rough cheek as he brought his face in close and made those sockets go wide. "I **am** the antidote." Sans made the mistake of opening his mouth for a retort, giving Grillby all the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue past those fangs. Ohhh fuck. Oh fuckfuckfuck. He brought his hands up to shove the other monster away, but somehow found himself pulling him in closer with a desperate whimper. A wisp of magic pressed against the fire invading his mouth, making it burn so good, but try as he might he still couldn't summon jack shit. After a minute Grillby broke the kiss and Sans quickly turned his face away, trying to hide in his hood once again. "You weren't joking. You really...." His face contorted with glee before he started laughing, making that little skele tremble in anger and frustration. Fucking goddammit! Grillbz didn't do jack shit to him and he just let him... And now he was laughing?! He gave yet another of those frustrated yells before shoving Grillby back onto the floor, causing the taller monster to grunt and look at him in surprise before he fell back into another fit of mirthful laughter.  
'this ain't funny asshole! can't believe you just fuckin'-.' He kicked Grillbz' foot before turning to open the door and practically run downstairs and out of the building, hurrying home as fast as he could while trying to hide his embarrassment from those around him.

The much smaller skeleton met him at the door, eyes aglow and grin wide as he grabbed his hood and started to nuzzle up for a kiss before noticing how distraught he looked, eyelights going worried and soft. "Red? Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle tone, hands sliding to his chest as he kept his gaze trained up on the other monster's face. His soul thrummed with concern, pressing at the back of his sternum as if to reach out and soothe its nearby mate, seeking to mend any hurts.

His worries seemed to melt at the touch of his little lover, nuzzling back into the kiss, though the usual spark seemed a bit fizzled today. 'yeah, i'm alright. just a stressful day, but... already feelin' better.' He scooped the little blueberry up into his arms and walked into the warmth of the house, kicking the door shut behind him before pushing off his shoes. 'the house is smellin' awful nice.' He gave a coy little smile and pressed those sharp teeth up against that now much less smooth neck and started nibbling happily. 'so what's for dinner, sweetheart? i'm famished.' He buried his face into Blue's shoulder and held himself there, letting out a deep sigh as he tried to will away the anxious thoughts that were threatening to ruin this beautiful little welcoming home.

Being lifted had him bundling himself comfortably in the embrace, smiling up as he petted along Red's cheek and jawline. "I got the lasagna made today, it came out perfect!" he exclaimed, smiling even wider as he told him, then giving a soft sigh of enjoyment as he started nibbling, leaning into the touches with hooded sockets. "And I didn't get lost in my head at all, either. Even," he blushed shyly, "even with our phone time." 

' _mmmmm_ , such a good boy.' He slowly rubbed his face against bone and leather, making his collar jingle lightly as he showed his love. 'glad ta see how much ya improve in just a day.' He leaned back with a soft smile on his face, looking his sweet pet over before leaning up into a gentle kiss, letting it linger before he let the other slide back down to the floor. 'lasagna, huh? Paps is gonna be ecstatic. it's basically spaghetti cake.' He chuckled and slipped an arm around Blue's waist, feeling a bit more subdued as he let his precious little housewifey distract him from his own thoughts and problems.

"It really is!" the skeleton beamed, rubbing against Red with everything he could, just too excited to keep still or quiet, hugging and snuggling and kissing at the larger skeleton with bright starry eyes. "I was worried it would be difficult, it sounded like a lot of work but once I had everything set to go I just had to put down the layers and use everything up!" Blue was so eager to show him now, dragging at his arm to take Red over to the kitchen where the lasagna was still steaming hot in the pan. "I haven't cut it yet though, it needs a lil more time to sit and cool."

He pressed a kiss to that smooth skull as he was dragged along, leaning against him as he explained the process. 'hmmmm, maybe it'll be done by the time Boss shows up. he said he'd be a little late. somethin' to do with Undyne bein' in town and shit. so looks like it's just you an' me for a while.' He looked over the lasagna with a hungry growl before turning to Blue and wrapping his arms around that little frame, hugging him close to nuzzle that face against his sweetly. 'man, I fuckin' missed ya today. the pictures didn't help any.'

"Red, you - _asked_ \- me to send pictures!" he giggled, nuzzling in return, "and there's no way I'll fit that thing," he added, blushing hard as he squirmed in embarrassment, "it's too big for me." He seemed to pout at it, head tilted down, then those eyelights were going back up, looking shy and coy. "Maybe I could get one of my own, though? A size I can handle?" 

'aw, what? Daddy ain't enough for ya?' He chuckled and tipped that chin up to look over his face, his smile getting dirtier by the second. 'hehehe, maybe when I get ya one we can makes sure an' have all ya holes filled next time we play with Boss. howssat sound, pumpkin?' He gripped his hips and pulled him in tight against that thick bony body, his own trembling lightly with a want for what it couldn't have right now.

He wriggled against Red as he was pulled in snug, still full of excited energy as his hands slid under the collar of the larger skeleton's jacket, gripping to the heavy bone. "That sounds fun," he replied, feeling the tremble and grabbing the shirt in his teeth, looking up as he tugged it playfully, then released it before just snuggling up against the other skeleton, cheek pressed to his chest and eyes hooding shut. "Love you so much, Red..."

He nuzzled his face down into that sweet skull again and let the puffy arms of his jacket completely envelop that small form in a hug before he swept him off his feet and carried him over to the couch. 'aren't you just a little fuckin' snuggle bug today?' He plopped down on the couch and set Blue beside him, curling around that little body with a happy sigh as he felt more of his energy draining, wanting nothing more than to sleep right now. 'love you too, Blueberry. for fuckin' ever.'

Nestling into the protectively curled frame, he gave tiny little kisses to Red's cheek and jaw, just fit to burst with affection, happy humming noises peeping out of his throat. "We'll wait for Boss to get home, then have dinner," he said softly, resuming the kisses, "I got all my chores done, even got all my new clothes put away in the dresser. I'll see about what to do with the toys tomorrow, the toolbox is pretty full."

'hopefully he don't take forever, that smells so fuckin' good, babe.' He rested his tired skull on top of Blue's and let out a loud yawn. 'maaaaybe we can just hang 'em up in the room. I mean, who's gonna see 'em besides us and Boss? and ya know... easy access. as mouthy as ya get, never know when i'm gonna need ta grab the gag.' He slid his hand beneath that soft jaw and ran his thumb just beneath those smooth teeth. 'I still have yet ta use that on ya... probably 'cause the noises ya make are just too fuckin' good.'

He gave a playful nip at the thumb, licking it after and giving another snap of his teeth, as if trying to catch the digit between them, but only closing on air. "I'll need some nails or hooks or something to do that, then," he said, fingers dancing along his mate's ribs lightly, "with some spares for when we get anything new~"  
It was a good while before the door unlocked, Boss letting himself in and closing it quietly before noticing the pair on the couch. He didn't say anything as he sat on the arm of the couch to take his boots off, grunting slightly before tossing them over to the door. **"You didn't have to wait for me,"** the lanky skeleton said, not looking their way as he kept his spot seated on the couch.  
Blue perked curiously, since often he was very intent on eye contact, from what he'd seen. "Boss? Is something wrong?" he asked carefully, his voice laced with concern. The larger monster seemed to stiffen, as if trying to avoid being asked that, then coughed noncommittally, drawing out a wordless sound after that.

'look at you. just bought ya all these brand new toys and yer already lookin' forward to some newer ones. i'm beginnin' to think my wifey might be a lil spoiled.' He hugged him tighter and growled as he pressed those fangs against his mouth, letting his hands do a bit of playful wandering as he whispered. 'good.' His grip slackened a bit as Boss came through the door, looking... so very off. He looked to Blue as he asked the question burning in his own mind and he slipped off the couch to trot over, shoving his hand sin his pockets as he tried to lean in front of the tall monster to look at his face. 'ya seem a lil out of it, Boss. what's up?'

When his brother had come around the couch, he'd gotten up as if zapped, turning to the stairs, **"I'm... just tired, Sans. I think I need a nap before dinner, you two eat without me."**  
Blue was even **more** worried now, considering he knew exactly what the house smelled like and that Red had even said how excited Boss would be about dinner. He was still on the couch, hands braced on the back as he called over. "D-did something happen?" he squeaked, soul throbbing as he looked over at Red again, unsure what to do.

 _'hmmmm...'_ He glared lightly up at his brother, but moved away to let him head up the stairs if he chose. 'Boss? ya really should eat before headin' ta bed. mmmmaybe it'll make ya feel better? I mean... Blue worked really hard on this and... I think you'll really like it.' He leaned against the wall as he gave a bit of a shrug and continued watching his brother hopefully. 'but it's... your choice.'

The tall skeleton seemed to freeze up, and his guilt could practically be seen, it clung so thick around him. His brother's words seemed to chafe him, phalanges clenching to his palms and loosening in cycles, before his voice broke, looking over at his older sibling. His scars had a new wound added to them, almost unnoticeable alongside the socket until a fresh slip of dark crimson traced down. It could have been mistaken for a tear, if it hadn't been so heavily marrow-scented. **"There was... a bit of commotion. I'd like to rest, Sans."** From the angle, Blue couldn't see what was going on, but the way Boss spoke, he whimpered sadly.

His sockets widened and those bright red hues turned to pinpricks as he shoved himself off the wall and moved up a couple of stairs before grabbing Paps' face in both hands to get a closer look, feeling himself bristling beneath that coat. 'wh-who..... the fuck.... did this?' His entire body was tensed as a dark look consumed his face, his thumb moving over to stroke the fresh crimson bead from his face.

 **"Sans, don't concern yourself,"** he said in a low voice that would have been a growl if there had been any energy behind it, **"it's already been dealt with."** He closed his eyes, another trickle of blood falling from the motion. He couldn't properly bandage the area due to the location, and the cold had caused it to keep from leaking. **"Please, I'd like to lay down."** Blue was in stunned silence, watching from the couch, unsure what to do, wanting badly to help as well, but this was likely something Red would want to handle alone. At least for the moment.

The dark looks were slowly changing as hurt confusion plagued his face. 'and if it were me walkin' in like this... and I told ya not to concern yaself... would ya listen?' His sockets screwed shut as he let himself fall forwards a bit, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck in a tight hug, burying his face against that skull with a soft growl. 'go get some rest... but when ya get up, we're talkin' about it.' He released him from those arms and leaned back, moving off to the side of the stair so Boss could head to bed, letting that now sharp crimson gaze stare hard at a spot on the stair as he shoved his hands as deep as possible into those pockets.

He didn't answer, eyes slitting open just enough to look at his older brother with tired pleading before he conceded, nodding against his skull complacently, heading up and not even closing his door after himself as he went to lay down. When Boss disappeared, Blue fidgeted, sliding off the couch to almost meekly walk up to the bottom of the stairs, looking up as his hands fussed in the front of his skirt. "I... is Boss okay?" he asked after a long pause, his voice even smaller and softer than normal.

He looked down as he pulled a hand out, rubbing a bit of red between his fingers as he felt his marrow boiling. Who the fuck would be dumb enough to mess with his baby brother? Everyone in the fuckin' Underground knew and respected Papyrus' name. He turned his head and shoved his hand back in his pocket as he heard Blue's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He came down the couple of stairs with heavy feet, letting his untainted hand slip around Blue's waist. - _He's fine, there's nothing to worry about. He's a strong monster who can take care of himself._ \- He wished he could have just said the words to put Blue's mind at ease, but he knew it would be a stupid lie. 'honestly, I.... dunno. he doesn't... look okay. but he ain't gonna talk right now, so let's just let him get some rest, alright? we can check on him in a bit and see if he's hungry.' He started leading him back towards the kitchen and those heavenly smells, peering back for a moment to look at the open door, brow bones knit with worry.

Blue hesitantly let Red turn him away from the stairs and back to the kitchen, though he really wanted to go up and try to soothe his mate's brother, but at the same time, he knew his mate needed soothing too, from the way his soul ached and tightened. Going over and sliding up on a chair, he pulled the other skeleton close, dress-covered knees at his femurs and ribs to ribs. "I kinda lost my appetite," he said softly, fingers carefully brushing along scarred bone, gazing up with loving concern at the red eyelights, "are you okay, though? We can wait for Boss, I don't mind."

He tried to relax against the little skele, but his face was staring almost blankly as he was being spoken to, giving a few non-committal grunts and he tried to figure out what could have happened. He'd seemed bummed earlier about Red leaving his post, but then he was back to his yelling later on... what happened? Was this... **his** fault? Was that why he didn't want to talk about it? He was vaguely aware of that soft voice and turned to look him in the eyes. 's-sorry, babe... what was that?'

The little skeleton's brows arched towards each other in worried sadness, fingertip tracing the scarred cheek as he met his gaze. "Are you okay?" Even though he already could tell he wasn't, but he couldn't imagine what to ask otherwise. He could tell Red had started to zone out, and just touching and talking was all he could do right now, trying to send every bit of soothing and caring energy he could to his beloved. "We can wait for Boss."

'i'm... i'm alright. just... worried.' As if the very prominent bags under his eyes and slouching posture hadn't said as much. 'yeah, we can... we can do that.' He leaned his weight into Blue, looking probably the most depressed since the little skele had shown up. 'though... I kinda just... wanna go curl up with him. but I don't know if it's for his benefit... or mine.' He tried to hide his face as he felt a bit selfish wanting to barge in on his brother's privacy.

"Bit of both, probably," Blue said reassuringly, just trying to do his best to support the heavier skeleton as he held him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so things will happen. hehehe


	20. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for those who guessed... the safeword between Red an Boss is "gold" ... I told you it wasn't obvious!  
> Three golds is full-stop, two is slow down/try somethin else. Single gold doesn't mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ya'll are gonna be sad, but this is the last chapter **FOR NOW** 
> 
> we'll be putting PiT in the Sinday slot until we get more chapters readied for here, so do go give that a try! We definitely have more on the way!

He wasn't sure exactly how long it was, but he heard a thud and looked up to see the lanky skeleton hit the bottom of the stairs, hurrying back to the couch. "Boss?" he asked, though wasn't acknowledged as Papyrus was pulling his boots back on frantically, his breath rushed and near-panicked. 

Red was half out of it when he heard the thud and his head shot up, letting Blue slip out of his arms before he stood up as well, heading straight for the bigger skeleton. 'Boss? what the hell's goin' on?' With a look to the boots he moved for the door, standing in front of the knob as he eyed his brother and made it perfectly clear with his stance that the other wasn't leaving without some sort of explanation.

"SANS I DON'T HAVE TIME!" he nigh-pleaded, trails of actual tears leaving a pair of rust-hued smudges where he'd tried to clean them in a hurry. But he knew his brother wouldn't budge, and he gritted his teeth, **"if I hurry I might find Undyne before anyone else does."** Blue hung back in the kitchen, hands on the doorway, shivering at the way Boss was sounding so pained.

He reached back and turned the knob himself, opening the door, even as he continued to speak. 'the fuck are you talkin' about? what happened to Undyne?' He turned to Blue with a serious expression and a commanding tone that left no room for arguments. 'stay here.'

Blue nodded quietly, disappearing a little more behind the wall as the door was opened, and Boss practically barreled past his brother without a word, heading towards the direction of the ferryman's port. He had his phone out, constantly checking it as if it were a lifeline, but no noises or vibrations came out as he started into the trees, not daring to call out since he knew how his own voice sounded right now.

After locking the door, Sans was on his heels, huffing and puffing and sweating up a storm. If not for the recent training sessions he probably wouldn't have been able to keep up, but even without his magic, his stamina had been steadily increasing from his recently acquired active lifestyle. 'B-Boss! what... the fuck?!' He started falling behind a bit once they hit the trees, but he was still trying his damnedest to follow.

Papyrus finally stopped, but only long enough to hit a few buttons on his phone, the sound of it ringing coming through the earpiece on his end, **"she hasn't answered,"** he breathed after several rings, looking around and still moving, almost erratically, as if to listen for the sound of the ringtone, **"never got to the ferry, said she couldn't walk anymore,"** he was sounding more and more like he was talking to himself, voice low and rasping as he kept fending off tears out in the open, **" _augh_ , dammit I shouldn't have let-"** he cut himself off as the sound of several muted, discordant notes caught his attention, and damn near stumbled to make a sharp turn, heading for the noise. He just hoped there weren't any other monsters out to hear it, either.

He strained to hear the words. He'd never seen his brother so panicked, so quiet... so teary-eyed. He knew he wasn't getting any real answers out of him, so he simply focused on keeping up and letting what information Paps had let out piece together in his head. Undyne was one of the strongest monsters in the Underground, what the hell could have possibly happened?

He practically dove into the snowdrift that the ringing was coming from, and then was straining about, searching, tossing snow about before he felt the distinct shape of a booted foot, the noise he made strangled as the skeleton dug away at the snow. "SANS!" he shouted, knowing his brother was nearby as he hurried to uncover the near-freezing fish monster. She was unconscious, and he began hoisting her up, eyelights scanning frantically to make sure no one was around to spot them. Pulling her over his shoulder, he stood up as quickly as he could, stumbling back before getting a better grip, dragging her knees up under his other arm, turning back for the house.

'i'm here!' At the yell he'd booked it to his brother's side, watching as he dug out the fishcicle from the snow and lifted her. 'what the fuuuuck, Boss?' He groaned before looking around as well, keeping eyes and ears open since it seemed Paps didn't want to be spotted. Ugh, why did shit always have to happen when he wasn't prepared? Stars forbid they actually run into trouble with him being all but useless right now. Always so fuckin' useless. But he was gonna try. He moved ahead to make sure there was no one around before motioning to Paps that it was all clear.

With the signal that it was fine, he moved as quickly as he could without overly jarring Undyne, unsure if it would cause further damage for her to be handled too roughly while in such a state. They were nearly back to the house when he tensed, suddenly feeling as if every eye in the underground were on them, giving a low, warning growl, eyelights flaring before he got hold of himself, keeping to the darkest area around the house, continually scanning about. With the late hour, there wouldn't be anyone out that wasn't intending to be up to anything but bad news, to his mind. Not that daytime was any better, but at least there were some unspoken conduct rules when several monsters could be witnesses. In the dark, it was easier to get out of most anything without being caught. 

Sans kept moving ahead to make sure the coast remained clear and continued signaling when it was, all while having a million questions nagging at his skull. As they reached the house he strolled up casually as he could while going to unlock the door, pausing to make sure they were alone before opening it to let his brother in first.

Blue yelped as the large skeleton got back inside, not even having heard the door unlock from being so distracted. He didn't recognize the monster he was carrying, but the distinct chill had him cringing back before he made himself get up. Papyrus had taken her over to the bathroom, already running lukewarm water into the tub before finally giving a sobbing groan, lowering her carefully into the water as it began to fill up, gradually increasing the temperature until only pure hot water was being added. 

He locked the door behind them, glanced over to Blue, then followed his brother curiously to the bath, his body tensing when he heard the sob. He moved closer and pressed his hand against Paps' back before rubbing comfortingly, his gaze shifting uneasily between his brother and their new guest. 'alright, Paps, can ya tell me what's goin' on? the fuck was she doin' out in the middle the forest buried in snow?'

He took a bit before he could speak, his voice seeming to need to be found. **"She convinced me to have a quick spar with her after we finished talking,"** Papyrus started, keeping his gaze on Undyne once the tub was full, turning the faucets off. He tapped the new wound on his eye, **"we called it when she gave me this, then was going to head to the ferry. Some... some fucking _dog_ decided to try using that to his advantage."** The voice turned venomous, nearly hissing before he shook his head, leaning his brow into his palm. **"Bit into her side,"** he motioned to her, now that it was warming, the water was tinted a pale greenish-blue, **"tore it off, stabbed it to the ground and announced that it had attacked the Captain of the Guard. There were a few other monsters around,"** he added, since the only reason she'd of needed to do so was if passing sentence on a criminal, **"and it was dusted with witnesses."** He stopped, seeming to check over his friend. She was still breathing, at least, but hadn't woken yet. He gritted his teeth. **"Couldn't even try to talk to her about coming to the house."** Not with all those other monsters watching, he didn't have to say. Both of them knew it would have been a show of care, of weakness, to even bring it up. To do anything but let her return home herself, as if unbothered by the deep bite to one side by jagged dog teeth. He rubbed his eyes, leaking crimson again before he shuddered another strained sob. 

The whole time, Blue had been pacing nervously back and forth, unsure if he should follow the other two skeletons or if they needed privacy or what he would even do if he did go over to them. He balled his fists into his clothing, feeling small and useless, and he didn't know how to help, a trickle of tears tracing down his cheeks before he turned and slumped against the wall, looking down sadly and having his mind start traveling down those darkening trails again.

He slid his hand up to Paps' shoulder and squeezed it tightly, his own body shivering softly. 'ya did... whatcha had to. this world we're in is so... fucked. but... she's here now. she's in the best hands she can be. just tell me what I can do to help, bro.' He kept his hand on that shoulder, carefully squeezing and releasing in a comforting, massaging motion as he watched the water change colors, only looking away as he felt something stirring in his soul, leading him to look to the door before he let his voice ring out. 'hey, Blue? could you get us the first aid kit?'

The sound of Red's voice cut through his mental spiral, jolting upright against the wall, making a peeping 'ow' as he rubbed the back of his skull from the sudden impact, then pushed up, trying to recall where he'd seen it last. Papyrus kept rubbing his nasal bone, hand in the water to make sure it was still warm so that it would bring her body temperature back up.  
**"I... I couldn't even make sure she made it to the ferry... I just came home and waited for her to text me when she did too, we always do, so that we know we're both safe,"** his voice was a low, almost dull sounding. The fish monster seemed to be regaining her proper coloring, though still didn't wake or move aside from the rise and fall of her breathing. Looking over his shoulder, he showed the fresh tears had mixed with another trickle of his marrow. **"Thank you, Sans... I... needed you there. I still need your help,"** he added, looking back at the only real friend he could claim in this entire damned underground. One that he couldn't even have stuck beside to make sure she got home. That he had to let disappear into the cold for almost an hour before he couldn't stand it anymore and tried to call her, despite knowing she needed to focus. She'd answered with a shivering voice, saying she'd stumbled into a tree and fallen into the snow, and couldn't get up. Her phone disconnected when she thought she heard another monster, and had needed dark and silence to keep from being found. Blue panted as he hurried into the room, holding the kit, and once he saw the other three, he bit his lower teeth, looking between the other conscious monsters without a word.

'i'm always here, Paps. anythin' ya need.' His hand finally parted from that shoulder when Blue came in, taking the kit from him to hand over to Papyrus before he shifted both arms around the little skele and held him close, trying to let that soul soothe him. 'she looks like she's in rough shape, Boss. is there... anythin' we can even do for her? I mean... this... might be more the Doctor's area if she doesn't wake up soon.'

 **"She was out in the cold for a long time,"** he replied, trying to keep his voice steady as he lightly began nudging her deeper into the tub, the water lapping around her jawline now. The delicate fins around her face he been frostbitten and broken off before they'd even gotten her inside. **"She just needs to warm up enough, then she'll wake up,"** the taller skeleton insisted, though moving her had given another pulse of color into the water. Blue pushed his face into Red's shirt, shivering involuntarily as he pieced together what had happened. It had been over an hour since Boss had gotten home before they'd fetched her, and being that she wasn't built for the extreme cold... he shivered harder, both in fear and sympathy. Shifting his position, Boss seemed to be making himself comfortable to stay put until Undyne gave any sign of stirring, his voice edged in hopeful fear. **"She'll be alright... she just needs to warm up, her HP is stable..."**

'I hope you're right, Boss.' He squeezed Blue a little tighter to himself and clanked a soft kiss atop his skull before nuzzling his face down close to that earhole to whisper. 'mind makin' some tea or somethin', sweetheart? looks like we're gonna be here a while.' He pressed another kiss to the side of his skull before letting him go and moving to sit at the side of the tub, checking the temperature of the water before pulling the drain and turning the hot water on again to keep the temperature up.

Blue nodded at the suggestion, squeezing his hand before he hurried out of the room and down the steps, at least with something to focus on his mind didn't try to wander. Back in the bathroom, Boss seemed to just be focusing intently on Undyne, as if looking away or moving too much would make it harder for her to regain consciousness. When Sans let the water partly drain and began to add fresh hot water, the first burst of heat had her flinch visibly with a groan, then relax once the new temperature was less of a shock. Once the tub was refilled, her dark eye slid open with another groan, gaining clarity and focusing first on Papyrus, then shifting over to his brother, and then back as she muttered in a cracked voice, "...what you stare'n at..." before her eye hooded shut again, breath steady and calm. Papyrus's brow hit the edge of the tub, sighing happily as he put a gentle hand to her shoulder.  
**"Stars, don't fucking do that,"** he gasped, feeling her shift under his palm.  
"Hush, try'n to warm up over here, why you fuckers live in the goddamn coldest part of the Underground..." 

'mornin', Fishstick. heard another monster had a bite to eat with ya... got my bro all worked up over here. ain't ever seen him so weepy.' He shoved his toe against Paps' knee as he relaxed, glad the Captain seemed to be well enough to complain. If this is what his brother was like when she was just injured, he didn't want to think of the reaction he'd have if she'd been dusted. 'imma go see how the tea's comin'.' He lifted off the tub and walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder at the two before giving them some privacy now that it seemed she was going to make it. He made his way down to the kitchen while stretching his arms over his head and letting out a groan before popping his head in the doorway and giving a knock. 'how ya doin', sweetheart?'

He'd pulled a chair over to the stove, waiting on the water to finish boiling, startling slightly at the knock. "Is Boss okay?" he asked, holding one of the mugs, fingers having been toying with it as he'd waited, but were still now. He seemed far more anxious than earlier, and flinched with a little yelp when the dented teapot whistled at them. Groaning, he rubbed his head and put the mug down, making the tea with some shaking to his hands. 

'Undyne woke up, so yeah, he should be fine now.' He looked his mate over, noticing the behavior and the shaking, waiting for him to get the tea steeping before slipping behind him and squeezing those arms around him tightly. 'how are **you** doin'? you seem awful upset, sugarskull.' He let his open coat wrap around Blue for some added warmth before nuzzling his face down to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I-..." he started, then fell silent as he hugged around Red, face buried in his shirt, shivering for several minutes before he spoke again. "I felt useless... I had no idea what to do, or... or if I even could do anything, Red," he looked up, silent tears flowing, "and I really **wanted** to help..." he just clung to him again, biting his lower teeth, "when you and Boss left... I stared at the door for probably ten minutes, just... thinking how I couldn't even go with you to help. And even when you got home, there wasn't anything I could do."

He lifted a hand and wiped away those tears gently, letting his other arm squeezing a bit more tightly. 'aw, sweetheart. you don't gotta fix every problem that comes yer way. and I mean, yer makin' tea. from what I've heard Undyne fuckin' loves tea, so it should help her feel better. besides...' He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Blue's, looking into those tear-stained eyes with his own tired crimsons. 'just bein' around you helps me feel calm and... I think that helped Paps, to be honest.'

"PAPYRUS DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"  
Blue's gaze shot towards the bathroom, where he heard the other two practically screeching at each other before Boss came in carrying a towel-swathed Undyne over to the couch, putting her down and pointing at her scoldingly. "YOU WILL NOT YELL AT ME UNDYNE! YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO EVEN STAND UP, LET ALONE GO ALL THE WAY TO WATERFALL!" The fish monster grumbled something incoherent before folding her arms, slumping down in the couch more.  
"Great, now I gotta stay here til this stupid wound closes up. You're lucky I don't sock you in the - _FACE_ \- for manhandlin' me, you bony fuck!"  
"UNDYNE YOU ARE BEING UNREASONABLE."  
"Um... maybe you should take the tea over?" Blue asked quietly, feeling rather intimidated.

Red closed his sockets in such a way that showed he pretty much been waiting for this to happen. With a sigh he peered out of the kitchen to watch the show, his amused grin finally returning to his face as he enjoyed the little altercation. 'd'awww, they're so cute together!' He didn't nothing to keep his voice quiet, laughing to himself before looking at Blue. 'are ya sure? I hear she has a thing for skirts, might perk her up a bit to see ya dressed so cute.' Regardless, he turned to go fetch the tea, giving that bony ass a nice grope before exiting the kitchen to go risk his life on the battlefield of friendship. 'one pipin' hot cup o' tea, m'lady, compliments of the other bony fuck.' He kept juuust enough distance in case she was still feeling rowdy, but held the cup out within easy grasp for their fishy guest.

Blue blushed nervously, before making a small yip at the grope, then cautiously trailed after him, stopping up snug behind him, peeking around his arm. "Heh," she took the tea with a somewhat unsteady hand, already drinking it without another word as she used her good eye to glare at Papyrus, since Blue was incidentally in her blind-spot. Her eyepatch was missing, leaving the grayish-purple scar exposed, and her hair was bundled up in a towel atop her head. Not stopping until the mug was empty, she handed it back to him. "Since when do you make tea that good, shortshit?" she asked with a toothy smirk.  
Papyrus sighed, taking his own tea and handing it to her, **"since he didn't make it, Undyne." **  
**** "Eh? Explain that one to me, who did?" she asked, sipping the second mug that had been for the skeleton, to which Blue took his own and moved into view, offering it up.  
"Boss you need to calm down too," he said, trying to not show his nervousness by focusing on the lanky skeleton.  
Undyne put the mug of tea on her lap, rubbing her face with her free hand. "Alllright, who's the kid?" 

His eye twitched at the comment to his height, but he let it slide for now and let them talk. His mouth curled with amusement as he watched the little skele keep his cool in offering the tea to Boss, but felt that little flutter of nervousness that he just couldn't hide from Red. He chuckled a bit at Undyne's question and moved closer to his little lover. 'ooobviously it's mine and Boss' love child.' He reached over and pinched one of those squishy cheeks, giving it a playful little shake before releasing and sitting on the end of the couch and wrapping an arm around Blue's waist to pull him in closer. 'really, though, his name's Blue. and he's mine.' He reached up and flicked the star on the collar before hugging him a bit closer.

" _Pfft_ , like you could ever make somethin that cute," she commented, though she seemed to take the hint and didn't prod further, pulling Boss down to sit on the couch too as she worked at her tea, "so where'd you find him? Tiny lil thing like that," she gave a pointed sip, her other hand waving the fingers into her palm in a _'come on, tell me '_ motion, "definitely not from here." Blue hugged Red's arm closer, finding himself unable to hold her gaze, especially since his own kept straying to her scar, and he didn't want to stare. 

By the time she'd been questioning them, he already had his face buried into the back of Blue's shoulders, smiling and humming as he breathed in that sweet scent, coming out only to answer the question. 'pretty much where we found you, fin face. middle o' the woods, buried in snow. figured since I patched him up and kept him alive, I got to keep him.' He buried his face back into Blue's ribs for a moment with a little growl before leaning back with a thoughtful expression aimed at the ceiling. 'though, by that logic, that means Boss **should** get ta keep you...'

"Ha," she laughed shortly, though it was already sounding tired, up-ending the mug to finish the tea, "and the dress?"  
"Oh, that's what I picked to wear today," Blue replied without a thought, looking down shyly, not seeing the look she had on her face, but did hear the chuckles.  
"Fuck, Sans, you got him cook'n an clean'n too?" Blue actually looked up at her with that, giving a little grin that had her actually laughing hard, hand smacking flat on her leg. "Oh sweet ASGORE!" she chuckled, laughter dying down from her lack of energy.  
**"Blue rather enjoys it,"** Boss commented, taking his and Undyne's now-empty mugs back to the kitchen, **"you probably haven't gotten a chance to really take in how well he's maintained the house."**

'awww, jealous I got the perfect lil wifey and you don't?' He grinned and wiggled his brows before releasing Blue from his grasp and leaning back a bit. 'oh! by the way, Undyne! I got a new joke for ya!' He patted his chest a bit as he cleared his throat dramatically. 'what do you... and the word "fish" have in common?' The look of glee on his face was almost too much as he waited to deliver the punchline.

"Nah, just surprised is all, see'n as he's, like, the opposite of ya, bit even smaller," she pinched her fingers together in emphasis, then narrowed a sharp glare at him as he finished the joke. "NO."  
"Red!" the small skeleton actually turned in place, looking up at him, "that's rude!" 

His voice was quiet and strained behind his hands as he tried in vain to hide that smile. '.... ya both only got one "i"...' He fell sideways onto the cushions of the couch, vibrating with mirthful laughter at his terrible joke, trying to ignore the glares, but also failing at that and it only had him laughing harder. Then he sat up, looking at her with those bright red eyes glittering in amusement. 'ohohoh! what language do fish speak?!'

"I fuck'n swear, Sans, you keep fuck'n with me," she hissed, pointing at him menacingly, despite being wrapped in towels and seated beside an adorable little skeleton in a cute dress.  
Blue groaned a little, leaning back into the couch, "Reeeed c'mon she's not feeling well!"  
**"And your jokes are terrible, brother!"** Boss added as he came back with more tea, **"do try to not throw it on him, Blue's in the way,"** he commented before taking a seat as well, the couch positively snug now.

'geez, Captain, no need to be so **cold** towards me.' He kept on with his chuckling and pulled Blue into his lap. If he was gonna be forced to behave he'd need the only one who could make him front and center. With a contented hum he nuzzled his face into the crook of that neck and settled down, reaching one hand up to hook a finger in the collar, letting his thumb rub lightly against the soft leather in an almost soothing motion.

Glad that he could distract from the jokes, Blue snuggled up against him with a soft noise of content, which had Undyne just staring for a moment. "Holy shit," she muttered, then looked at Papyrus, "I...I'm not imagining things, right?" Boss cocked a brow at her question, flicking his hand open, palm towards the two of them, the answer plain to see, Sans' entire demeanor completely changed as he focused on the smallest of the four monsters.  
"Red, maybe we could have dinner now? I can reheat the lasagna real quick," he said, looking over his shoulder at his mate, "since you all probably need to eat."

'hm?' Sans seemed to be completely caught up in letting himself relax against his lover, not noticing the fact he was apparently a bit of a spectacle. 'oh right, ya made that tasty smellin' spaghetti cake!' He gave a grunt as he lifted off the couch, arms still around Blue as he simply carried him along to the kitchen with a grin, only setting him down when they hit the tiled floor. He let out a yawn with a happy, sleepy smile plastered on his face. 'ya know, shit used ta be kinda quiet around here. since you showed up I don't think I've had a single dull day.' He chuckled softly before grabbing a stool so he could reach up into a cabinet, stretching a bit extra to actually grab the plates before carrying them out to the table, getting it set while Blue messed with dinner.

Blue couldn't help a little laugh as he was toted to the kitchen, pressing up to give him a quick kiss before he got the cooled dinner and headed to put it in the microwave, humming to himself as he rocked back and forth on his feet, watching it spin slowly. Boss had seemed to get very interested indeed at the description of dinner, and Undyne gave a shrug, knowing she'd need the energy to make the bandaged injury on her side heal up quicker. She pulled the towel off her head, letting her long red hair fall behind her as she adjusted the towel, grumbling about not her clothes needing to dry, then about Boss having to carry her over to the table, arms folded in a huff until she was seated. "It shouldn't be too much longer!" Blue called over as they'd been getting seated, the newly-warmed dinner sending it's aroma out again. 

He was setting down the silverware as Undyne was set in her seat, his eyes flickering over to to Blue before he held up one pronged utensil. 'hey Undyne... wanna fork?' He gave his best debonair grin and brow wiggling combo before setting it down with a chortle and quickly moving (out of stabbing range) to his side of the table to claim his seat, half-hiding his face beneath the edge as he tried to hide his laughter.

Undyne narrowed her single-eyed gaze, lifting the fork slowly as she did, face growing dark and full of the murderous intent in her heart. "Only if you're the little spoon," she hissed in a low voice, then grinned with all her own sharp, sharky teeth.  
**"Undyne please do not encourage him,"** Boss groaned as he took a seat himself, little Blue happily carrying dinner in like a prize, having sliced it into twelve portions, setting it in the middle.  
"Red," he said expectantly, standing beside the him, holding the serving spatula in one hand. Since Boss had taken the damaged chair up to be re-purposed for play, Blue had decided that he'd be sitting in Red's lap as often as possible. 

He blinked in surprise at her retort before snorting and laughing even more, though he was quick to calm down once the wifey came over with food, scooting back and giving him room to slide in before those arms wrapped around that tiny waist and he looked absolutely sedated once more. He nuzzled against the back of Blue's spine as the food was dished out, going into his own little world as he gently kissed the cloth covered bone and even gave a few little playful nibbles before leaning over to grab his fork, beginning to remember how famished he was.

Blue giggled as he gave him attention while he served Boss an Undyne, then putting their own dinner in front of them, seated down snugly on one of the thick femurs, plenty of room for both to have their meal without any incidents. He hummed a little as he kept watching Boss, seeing the lanky skeleton seem to positively radiate happiness, which also caused the fish monster to pause, the bit of lasagna on her fork dropping after a few beats. She looked at Blue again, then at the other two, both acting... completely at ease. Meeting her gaze, he gave a soft smile, and she seemed to relax more than ever as she returned to eating. Boss was already on a second piece, making the smallest giggle happily. "I'm glad I could make you smile after everything that's happened today, Boss," he said cheerfully, getting a quiet nod from Papyrus, who was busy using his mouth to eat, rather than speak. 

Red groaned happily at the first bite. His cooking skills just seemed to be getting better and better. Around his fifth bite, he noticed Undyne looking at them a bit strangely and he knew... they had to look like an entirely different pair of skeletons from before. They'd always been so tired and on edge before, constantly bickering and arguing about one thing or another, but now... everything had turned so different so fast. It was amazing to think what kind of impact one little skele could have on them. When she turned to look over at him, he shot her a wink and a smirk before taking another bite and looking to his skeles. 'awww, look, babydoll. your cookin's left him speechless.' He leaned over and buried his face into that pretty little neck to steal a few kisses before returning to his meal, finishing his first piece in just a few more bites before he went for seconds.

Blue seemed to beam at the comment, wriggling at the stolen kisses before finishing up his own first piece, taking only half of another, since he was feeling that a full one would be too much.  
**"Also, Undyne, since you are not going home, I will need to make sure that the bed is prepared to your liking."  
** "Papyrus you don't gotta worry, I'll crash on your cou-"  
**"Nonsense! You will take my bed and I'll hear nothing different!"** He completed the discussion by taking a third piece and resuming his meal eagerly, Blue giving a knowing smile. Boss having no time to say anything was really the best praise he could imagine. Shifting in place, he slid off the bulky skeleton's lap and headed for the kitchen, seeing that Boss had already prepared a sink of hot water for the dirty dishes, which he hopped up on the stool to start on, humming happily.  
Once he was gone, Undyne seemed to get a rather concerned look. "Does, uh... anyone else know about him?" she asked quietly, making sure her voice didn't carry. Boss swallowed what was in his mouth, shaking his head.  
**"I doubt it, he hasn't left the house... though,"** he looked over at Sans, suddenly remembering something, **"didn't you say something about taking him on a date?"**

He watched the others with amusement as he ate his second piece a bit more eagerly and happily grabbed a third which was gone almost instantly with a happy groan. He was just grabbing his fourth when Blue shifted out of his lap and he let out a sad huff before plopping the piece on his plate, looking towards the kitchen for a minute before starting to eat again, only to have it interrupted with questioning. He swallowed it down and wiped a bit of sauce from his mouth with a napkin before speaking. 'yeah, but there's no witnesses for that affair... and really we weren't out for very long, though...' He poked at his food a bit as he mumbled. 'we maaay have also taken a trip to the capital before that...'

 **"Sans,"** his brother said in a low voice, **"if you went that far then plenty of monsters - _saw_ \- him. He's not exactly the sort you'd overlook around here."** Papyrus looked over at Undyne, trying to get back into eating but not taking as much joy in the meal as before.  
"Look, he's, uh... not exactly able to defend himself, is he?" she asked, not knowing a gentler way to phrase it, pushing her plate aside. Boss answered that one.  
**"No, he's got a single HP and the only thing lower than that is his LV,"** he commented, leaning into his palm as he propped his elbow on the table, **"but, I imagine he's still safe, considering they've soulbonded, and the collar clearly claims him as Sans' even if they hadn't."**

'well, he wasn't dressed near as cute then, so nobody really looked at us.' He crammed a bigger bite into his mouth, knowing it was a bit of a lie. Even when he was in rags that little skele was still too adorable to not catch the attention of anyone who looked in his vicinity. All the talk of how vulnerable his mate was had him stuffing the rest of the food into his mouth and chewing almost angrily as the gears in his skull turned. Finally, he swallowed the bit down and sighed, trying to keep his voice low and even. 'look. he's got me to protect him and he ain't leavin' my sight outside of this house. he's mine. and i'll dust anyone who tries to take him from me.' His face went a bit dark as he stabbed his fork into another piece and brought it to his plate.

"Wow, chill," Undyne replied.  
**"Sans, I know you'll protect him, its just-,"** Boss began, then spotted Blue practically prancing back to them, dress flapping smoothly around his shins before he paused, taking note of Sans' demeanor and posture.  
"Red," he said, going up to his mate with soft eyelights, feeling a twinge of upset from him. Rather than continue, Boss let the conversation drop, giving Undyne a look to do the same before he took their own empty plates to take to the kitchen.  
**"I'll be back to take you up to bed, Undyne,"** he said in The Tone, which had her look up with a slightly dumbfounded look on her face, before shrugging, then looking at the small skeleton.  
"Well, Blue, you certainly picked the weirdest pair of numbskulls to shack up with, but uh," she rubbed the back of her neck, hair falling over her shoulder, "thanks, fer dinner, an... well, I guess just," she waved her hand, as if at a loss of words for thanking him for everything he'd seemingly done to just make the two brothers actually - _happy_ -. 

He let out a quiet growl as he was told to chill, shoving the whole piece of lasagna into his mouth to show there would be no chill on this subject. Zero chill. Which he regretted because he was already so full, but it was so good, so he committed to chewing the piece and remaining quiet as Blue came in to see him looking like a pissed off chipmunk. He leaned in to clink his fangs against those smooth teeth since he couldn't actually talk at the moment, instead slinking those arms around him to pull him back into that lap as he finished his final piece, wishing he could conjure a tongue to lick his face clean, but settled for his napkin again as Undyne spoke. ' _pssssh_ , please. we're hardly the weirdest monster down here, miss "suplexes boulders for fun".' He chuckled and rested his chin on Blue's shoulder before shooting her a warm smile, appreciating her gratitude towards the smallest among them.

"Heh, aint gonna be suplex'n anything for a few days," she commented, "hell, Papyrus won't even let me walk anywhere right now, even if I could." Speaking of, the lanky skeleton came down the stairs, carrying a shirt with an anime chick and tentacles across the front, which prompted a half-aborted chuckling smirk from the fish monster. "Oh stars you actually kept it?" she chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye, ignoring the grumbling from the tall monster before she slipped it on over the towel. It covered her well enough that when he picked her up bridal-style to take her up to bed, it kept her modesty intact. Lightly kicking her deceptively delicate-looking feet, she waved to them. "Night boys, prolly get to hang with you tomorrow, Blue," she said, her tone now giving a lot of her tiredness off, sighing to rest against her friend's chest as she let her hand drop, "be glad I don't feel like giving you a whollop fer luggin' me about, punk," was the last thing that she could be heard to mutter as he took her upstairs.  
Turning to hug him, Blue gave him a gentle nuzzle before he asked, "what were you guys talking about while I was doing dishes? You got... uh... really upset," the little skeleton put his hand to Red's chest, at his soul, "being this close, I felt it pretty well. Was it about me?" he asked after a brief pause, meeting the bright red eyelights.

'night, girly.' He wiggled his fingers as she was carried off, then settled back into Blue with a sigh, feeling especially happy to be alone with him for a minute, basking in the silence before he was nuzzled. 'hmmmm, am I that easy to read?' He let those soft red lights lock onto the blue, cuddling him closer with a gentle smile. 'yeah, they're just concerned... about somethin'. though... it feels like they don't think I can take care o' ya. keep ya safe.' He hugged him tighter and tried to hide his face against a shoulder, letting out a soft growl.

"They don't think you can't," he said softly, hugging Red's skull close, "I don't believe they think that. I mean... I worry about you," the little skeleton rubbed his cheek in a gentle palm, "I worry about Boss... even though I know I can't do anything about it. Because I care about you, because I love you, I worry. No matter how strong you are," he looked over his shoulder at the doorway to Boss' room, his voice turning a little lighter, "like, look at Boss, he worried about her even though they're both so powerful. Because he cares, not because he thinks she can't do anything." Giving a loving kiss to his brow, he cuddled happily against him. "C'mon, Red, I need to finish dishes and put away whats lef-" he noticed what was left was exactly the half piece he'd not finished earlier, grinning before he shrugged almost casually, "and it's getting late. Think Boss would deign to sleep with us?" 

He puffed his cheeks in annoyance with how right the little skele was. 'yeah, well... I still hate seein' 'em worry about it, ya know? I got this.' He gave Blue a squeeze before moving to stand, slipping those arms beneath him to carry him bridal style. 'the dishes'll still be there tomorrow and i'm friggin' tired.' He started for the stairs with a sleepy grin, peering down at his little lover with an amused glint in his eye. 'deign? really?' He chuckled and headed up the stairs, poking his head into Paps' room with that face-splitting grin. 'hey, Boss! wouldja deign ta sleep with us or on the couch?' He could barely contain his chortling over the word.

Blue put his hands over Red's mouth as they looked in the room, seeing that both had already passed out, with Papyrus curled protectively to one side of the snoozing fish monster, who slept sitting mostly up, rather than laid down, her legs over the other's femurs and both half-wrapped in the blanket, especially Undyne, who had it covering her head. "I think they'll be okay," he said softly, reaching to grab the door handle and pull it shut, clanking a soft kiss to his mate's face, "let's go lay down, Red." 

Red felt a slight twinge in his soul seeing the two so snuggly. Really? He was gonna be jealous of that?! He gave a slight grunt to himself before leaning into the kiss and walking towards their room, finally letting Blue down so he could strip out of his clothes and toss them in the hamper before sliding into bed with a long, happy groan. It felt like it had been years since he'd been in his bed, though it had only really been a couple of days at most. 'aw fuck, i'm gonna sleep so good tonight. get in here, babycakes.' He lifted the blanket and made grabby hands at his little lover as he waited.

Blue did the same with his dress, making sure everything was in the hamper before he turned to see those grabby hands, smiling brightly as he nuzzled a soft kiss to Red's cheek and crawled into the blankets, taking his favorite spot nestled to Red's chest, curling his fingers around a rib as he got comfortable, then tilting his gaze up to his mate. "I love you," he said in a soft little voice, soul thrumming in bright blue with flashes of lavender. 

His own soul pulsed brighter at that look, that sweet little voice making him melt inside. He was never going to grow tired of this. He brought a hand up to cup his cheek gently before leaning in, pressing those fangs firmly against Blue's before whispering into the kiss. 'love you too, babydoll. sweet dreams.' He pressed another kiss to his forehead before wrapping those thick arms around him, holding him close as he let out a yawn and started drifting off to sleep.


	21. Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres probably not going to be any more. enjoy.

As always, the little skeleton's fangs had been teasing at a rib most of the night, painting a pale blue streak along the area for his mate to wake up to. It may have made him feel a little shyly embarrassed in the mornings, but it was also a comfort that let him sleep better. That or being tightly bundled up in warm blankets until he couldn't really move aside from rolling, but that wasn't as good as being right up against the bulkier monster. He actually woke up before Red, eyelights hazy from a bit of grogginess, but otherwise he was wide awake, looking over the slobbery ribs with a soft blush before he tilted his gaze back up to the fanged face. 

The nibbling had him tightening his grip on the smooth bones beneath his hands, letting out a soft groan as he let his body curl up closer, his face flushing slightly. 'nnnn... blue...' One hand slowly trailed down his spine, the pointed claw catching between vertebrae before let out a frustrated grunt and rolled onto his back, one arm still around Blue while the other lifted up to scratch at his chest.

A soft peep was his response to being pulled along with the other skeleton, smiling at the quiet muttering. Shifting to straddle his hips, he rubbed his palm along the damp sternum, just enjoying the view of his scarred, bulky mate. "Reeed~" he said in a low, almost humming voice, giggling before he leaned over and pecked a kiss to his lower teeth.

He pressed up into those hips with a groan that was followed by a barely noticeable smile. 'bluuuuue~...' His smile grew a little more as those lids slid open and he peered down to the one straddling him, letting those hips shift up into him again before he leaned up and took a much more forceful kiss, growling softly as arms wrapped around that tiny frame and he flipped him over onto his back. He gazed into those bright blue eyes with all the sleepy love in the world before nuzzling into his neck to kiss and nibble and work his way down. 'good mornin', beautiful. how'd ya sleep?'

"Good," he murmured in that same humming voice, wriggling a bit as he started his way down with those gentle sharp fangs, and paused as he heard the click of what was likely Boss' door, though it was otherwise quiet past their room, so he focused on Red, fingers rubbing wherever he could reach in caressing touches. "Wanna get up?" he asked, knowing full well that the bed was his mate's favorite place to be, but he had just the most playful mood right now, giggling softly before he slipped out of his embrace, then partway crawled up his side, clanking a kiss to his skull. 

The question made him have to contain a bit of a sob as he thought about it. 'stars, do I ever, babydoll.' But he flopped to the bed, so the meaning was made awfully clear. Now that Boss' problems were dealt with, Red was back to moping about his own and crawled up to bury his face into a pillow with an unhappy groan. 'uuuugh, I still gotta work today, don't I?' He peered over at the tiny skele and pulled the blanket over his head before sliding down to try and hide his skull between the ribs and pelvis of his lover. 'hide me. tell Boss I went on vacation or somethin'.'

The shift in mood had him moving closer with curiously amused chuckles, lifting the blankets, "Yes, you do. I still have to clean up from dinner, too." When Red tried to wedge himself in his 'belly' area, he smirked, leaning back and rubbing a hand over the fabric-covered skull, "and where exactly did you go on vacation to? Without me?" 

He growled and nibbled against his spine before moving down and slowly working those teeth over his iliac crests. 'mmmm, tell him I went spelunkin' in the blue crystal caves.' He chuckled to himself before giving one hip a nice firm bite before kissing it better and letting his fingers caress over it gently.

The scraping teeth and firm bite had him peep loudly, legs jolting up and knocking against the other's bones at the ticklishly arousing touches, " _hee-hee_ -hoooww would you be doing that?"

He grinned at the peeping noise and let his fingers continue to glide over every curve of that pelvis, carefully tracing every dent he'd left in that otherwise perfect bone. 'hmmmm? well, once I get there i'll let ya know.' He lifted a brow and slipped his fingers playfully against his more sensitive spots before leaning up and nibbling on his lowermost rib.

" _Haa_ ~" he breathed at the touches, and bit back a pleased groan as he hit one particularly heated spot, pelvis shifting into it as he started on his ribs, "a-aand when you let me know? What then?"

His stroking became more insistent as he pressed and rubbed all the good spots, watching his body language to find where he was truly enjoying it. 'theeeen, we find the hidden treasure. ya like treasure, dontcha, babycakes?' He gave a very pointed press of the fingers along a particularly sensitive spot, feeling a tingle shoot through his body as he moved up to the next set of ribs.

Squirming with panting gasps as he was very insistently rubbing all the right places, getting Blue worked up and shivering, magic flickering into his smooth little pussy as he gave a low keen at that press, voice full of hazy love. "Y-yes... w-what will... what will you do with," he groaned and felt a smooth rush of warmth tickling along him as he kept at his ribs, eyes hooded and shining, "with the treasure?"

Those fingers dipped in before spreading those sweet juices all over his lips, spreading and rubbing them before teasing playfully at his entrance. 'mmmm, what else? find a way to get it out and live like a king.' He pushed two fingers deep inside, pressing the tips high up into that sweet spot and holding them there before slowly pumping in and out, making sure to hit the same spot every time, giving just enough pressure to make himself known, but not nearly enough to get him really going.

His hips moved into the touches, biting his teeth in pleased little mewls at the teasing before moaning quietly at it, his frame shivering from top to bottom as he was drawing out the caresses, his face aglow and eyes going misty. "W-what if you couldn't get it out?" he asked in a drawn little voice, as if teasing as well, even with his fingers curled tightly into the sheets and legs twitching in place.

'hehehe, not an option, babydoll. i'll just keep tryin' 'til I succeed.' His mouth finally worked its way up to his collar bone as those fingers started finding a faster pace and moving in circles as they slipped in and out, adding a third and further stretching him as he pressed in deeper, his breath getting heavy and his body pressing into the one beneath him. 'fuckin' stars, sweetheart. is all this for me?' He made sure to get as much sound out of all that wetness as he could, curling his hand so he had the heel of his palm smacking into that sensitive little clit with every inward thrust.

"T-then... _aahh_ , _aahh_... _aaaahh_ ," his back arched into the added finger, legs pulling in snug as Red pushed in, nodding at the question as the sounds made him just soak the hand more, being scooted up and riding into every thrust of his fingers, "a-aaan when yooooou're oh stars Red!" he bit off a higher moan, legs twitching to grip at him, the arm sliding along his femur as his head tipped back, braced against the wall he'd been finger-fucked up against, the sheets dragged along by his coiled grip, "Red, please it's soooo~ good!" 

'whussat, babydoll? is Daddy gettin' close to the treasure?' He picked up his pace and slid his fangs up against the front of that neck, carefully working his teeth between chin and collar as he wrapped them around and bit down enough to hold him still. He grunted and growled as he pushed in harder and faster, the movement causing the bed to squeak noisily as he kept at it, beads of sweat slowly beginning to roll down his skull from the exertion.

" _AHH_!" he moaned as the teeth took hold, eyelights rolled back and his hips working more into the pumping hand, several almost-preparatory squeezes around the fingers before he clamped down, arching up into the biting mouth as he came. It was actually the quietest he'd been, pressed into the wall and his chest heaving, legs quivering against his lover as he kept making weak little shifts into the fingers, "f-found it," he breathed, then gave another mewling moan.

He kept slamming those fingers in furiously, even as his arm felt like it wanted to cramp up on him, stopping only when he felt that body slumping against the wall. He slid his hand against the bed and pulled his face back and up to plant a gentle kiss on those teeth. 'see? told ya Daddy'd find it.' He felt like a million gold for getting his sweet little blueberry so messy sans-dick, lifting those still glistening fingers to admire his work before booping him on the nosebone. ' **now** I think i'm ready ta get up. how 'bout you?' He couldn't help the chuckling as he brought his messy hand up to cup a cheek and press another kiss to those teeth.

Blue made a soft noise as he puffed his cheeks at having his nose booped with a messy finger, then having it smear his own juices on his cheek and the kiss just kind of threw that out the window, uncurling his fingers from the bedding to pull him closer, licking his teeth with a whimper, "...once I've regained use of my legs, we can get up." The sound of breakfast being made was coming up to them, which had the little skeleton groan softly, rubbing his brow before starting to stretch lightly.

'awww, sorry, baby. was Daddy a lil rough?' He ran the very tips of his fingers over a leg before standing up and stretching. 'oh, man, we might actually get to have breakfast with Boss this mornin'.' He paused a moment before covering his face with a hand and snorting. 'and our fuckin' guest.' He continued laughing as he went to grab some shorts and a sweater, pulling them on before moving back to the bed. 'want me to just carry ya down? bet they'd find it highly amusin'.'

Blue snorted back, rubbing at his femurs as if to make the feeling return to them faster, the sensation of them being both shivery and useless being an awkwardly pleasant one as he watched Red get dressed. "I suppose you wanna pick my outfit for today too, Daddy?" he asked in a slightly higher-pitched tone, both teasing and offering to let the other do exactly that. All his clothes except for the one he'd worn yesterday were clean, after all, so most anything would suit the little skeleton just fine.

'whadda ya talkin' about? yer already wearin' it.' He shot him a wink before squaring up his shoulders and stroking his chin in thought, trying to look like the big bad Daddy before he moved to the dresser to hunt down some clothing. A frilly blue skirt. Yes, yes, this would do nicely. A lacy little tanktop. Cute and simple. It needed something though, but... he wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction he'd get. He tossed the clothes over at Blue before opening a drawer and slipping out the folded blue cloth. 'y'know... this really matches that pretty lil collar and... it'd make a real cute bow, I bet. mind if I try it on ya?' He lifted a brow and tipped his head to the side curiously.

He flushed briefly at the thought of being taken down nude around their guest, but had already figured it for a tease even before the wink. He was wriggling into the skirt when Red lifted the blue bandanna up, and he seemed to be torn between recalling he'd actually kept it, and some of the emotions that swirled around it almost instantly. Locked for a moment of indecision, he willed himself to continue dressing, finishing buttoning the skirt closed before picking up the tanktop with shivering hands, clenching his fingers into the fabric to try and still them. Looking back up at Red, he looked over the folded bandanna, recalling the way he'd always worn it before, even when everything around him was turning duller and greyer, it had kept vibrancy, as if knowing it was what gave him comfort. Nodding quietly, he still had some trepidation, but it couldn't hurt to give it a try. After all, he was here. He was safe, he was happy. And it certainly could make a cute bow that went well with his collar. 

He noted the hesitation and could take a pretty good guess as to why it happened, which made him smile all the warmer to his mate when he agreed. He moved over and slipped behind him, adjusting the collar just right before he started folding the bow, making the edges neater before lacing it through the collar and trying a few times to tie it just right before giving it a happy little kiss in its perfectly cute little state. 'there we go. now, lemme see ya.' He turned the little skele around and put his fist to his chin as he looked that timid form over, moving this way and that as if assessing his value. Then he gave a thumbs up and that lewd little hungry look that always came when he wanted to absolutely devour the little morsel in front of him. 'you look too fuckin' cute, babydoll. if I wasn't so interested in seein' Boss' face when we actually show up for breakfast i'd be goin' for round two right now.' He pulled him into those strong arms and squeezed in an almost crushing manner as he held him close. 'just can't get enough o' ya, sweetheart. I can't wait ta get ya out o' this house so I can spend all day with ya.' He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of that sweet little skull before releasing him and walking to the door, opening it and waiting with an arm out as if to escort him down to breakfast. 'shall we, my darling lil wifey?'

Sitting still as he put the bow in place, he kept his hands resting almost solemnly on his knees over the skirt, looking down at their bedsheets. He'd have to change them again, as he did every day, but he didn't mind. Laundry was always needing done, so something else to wash was never a bother. While Red checked him over, he kept his gaze focused on his face, blushing into the embrace. At the mention of spending all day with him, Blue reminded himself again to have his tea and snow-watching time. He was almost surprised that last night's episode with the fish monster hadn't set him back to fearing just the thought of it. Once downstairs, he took note of two things. Firstly, Boss had made a huge pot of spaghetti for breakfast, which wasn't really a big deal, since having Undyne there meant even more food than usual was needed. Secondly, they were in the middle of her bandages being changed. The wound hadn't closed fully, and the skeleton was in the process of stitching it shut while she watched, almost in detached curiosity at the moving needle and what seemed to be fishing line. It was almost comical if it weren't for the fact that she was wearing just a teal-smeared towel around her waist, and he felt a blush creep up further in embarrassment before he turned to head back upstairs, some part of him not able to deal with this.


End file.
